


Tangled In Webs

by thatgaypoetickid



Series: Spider-Girl AU [1]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid, Starship - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, F/M, High-school au, Modern AU, Spider-Girl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 62
Words: 182,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgaypoetickid/pseuds/thatgaypoetickid
Summary: Zazzalil’s life is pretty normal for a 17-year-old. School, friends, homework and having to hide your secret identity of Spider-Girl from everyone you know. Pretty average right? Well what will happen when a new villain comes to HatchetField and Zazzalil starts crushing on the student council leader? Most probably chaos.
Relationships: Emberly/Grunt (Firebringer), Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer), Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: Spider-Girl AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860016
Comments: 433
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1: Another Night Of Crime In Hatchetfield

The quiet hum of the bustling city below echoed in the darkness as Zazzalil’s legs dangled over the side of the building. She watched the cars down below pass by in their usual routines. 

She listened to the police scanner with the bottom part of her mask that covers her mouth pushed up so she could eat her sandwich. Nothing too big had happened today. A few burglaries and a cat in a tree, but besides that, nothing. 

Crumbs tumbled out her mouth, and onto her suit that was already covered in stains. She really needed to wash it soon. Suddenly she heard an important call come through the police scanner.

**“There is a 211A currently happening at the HatchetField Community Bank. I repeat, there is a 211A currently happening at the HatchetField Community Bank,”** A voice called through the police scanner and Zazzalil immediately pulled down her mask down to cover her mouth again and grabbed her things and stuffed them in her backpack, completely forgetting about her sandwich leaving it on the edge of the building.

_ ‘Finally something interesting.’ _ Zazzalil thought, she swung off the edge of the building and webbed her backpack to the wall of the alleyway below  _ ‘Remember Zazz your bag’s in the alleyway by Rob’s Cheeses and Meats.’  _

Before she left, she grabbed her post-it notes and a marker and stuffed them in her pocket and took off towards the bank. 

The journey through the town was brief as she diligently avoided buildings. She didn’t want to repeat the time she hit a building and broke her nose and fractured her left hand. Once she arrived at the bank, she saw the police hadn’t arrived yet.

_ ‘Typical Hatchetfield,’ _ Zazzalil thought, as she looked for an entry point. _ ‘Maybe I should try to be stealthy?’ _ Her eyes scanned the building, looking for any way to get in. She felt like giving up and just going in through the front door when she spotted the air vent above the dumpster. 

Zazzalil quickly used her webs and zipped into the air vent and crawled along. Frantic whispering echoed along the cold metal walls of the vent. 

As she got closer to the other end of the air vent, she saw a dim white light shining through the gaps in the vent cover from a pair of cheap flashlights. 

The light had highlighted the surrounding dust, Zazzalil never realised how dusty air vents were because she had modified her mask to filter air.

When she reached the other air vent, she spied through the bars and her mask highlighted two people standing outside the bank vault dressed in all black, she quickly clicked the side of her mask to turn on the sound enhancer so she could hear what they were saying.

“Jon, will you just hurry and cut the damn wires!” One man whispered whilst anxiously looking around for any signs of trouble, but unfortunately that wouldn’t help with Zazzalil hiding in the air vent.

“Do ya’ want me to open the vault or not? Give a few more minutes!” The one named Jon whisper yelled back.

“We don’t have a few more minutes, the cops could be here any second!” A third voice yelled, not even attempting to be quiet, and his southern accent was clear in his speech. 

Zazzalil turned off her sound enhancement device to avoid briefly deafening herself, the last time she forgot she went deaf for 3 days and couldn’t attend to her crime-fighting duties (or school but Zazzalil was happy about that one) and swiftly lifted the steel great and dive out to the ground of bank with a backflip and complete forgetting the stealthy idea. 

She also didn’t have a plan.

“I don’t know who Jon is, but he sounds pretty stupid,” Zazzalil jeered and realised there were four people in the bank. She quickly tried to formulate a plan.

“Shit, its Spider-Girl, Josh get the guns!” The one wearing a grey and black camo patterned ski mask yelled, suddenly Zazzalil realised there was no time to plan and just shot 4 webs at him and stuck him to the wall.

“You guys have guns?” Zazzalil said. “This is gonna be fun!”

Suddenly her Spidey-Sense kicked in and she did a flip to dodge the flurry of bullets being fired at her.

”Woah, that was close!” Zazzalil yelled as she used her webs to snatch a pistol from Brian’s hand and webbed it to the wall too for good measure.

The gunshots smashed the glass in the windows of the bank and a big gust of wind swept into the bank.

“You might wanna brace yourself, I mean you just saw what happened to your buddy there.” She said as she pointed to the guy webbed to the wall with her thumb, springing into action Zazzalil high kicked him in the face to knock him out with her super-strength.

“I warned you, but they never listen.” She webbed his hands like handcuffs and spun around to the other two, one named Josh who had grabbed the guns and the other had a navy blue beanie on that didn’t help much to hide his bright fiery hair. “Alright, who’s next?”

“I’m gonna get ya’, you bitch!” The one with the beanie yelled and fired his gun again.

Zazzalil’s Spidey-Sense kicked in again, and she dodged the onslaught of bullets flying at her and swung over to him. 

She kicked him in the gut causing him to heel over, the guy quickly stood back up and punched Zazzalil right in the jaw.

“Ow, fuck that hurt,” Zazzalil said, she stumbled back and clutched her face. 

The guy came barreling toward her and attempted to punch her again but she diligently dodged the punch and punched the guy back much harder causing him to fall back; she webbed him up to stop him from getting back up.

Zazzalil looked over to the final guy, Josh. 

She was about to say a snarky quip but before she had the chance; she heard the whines of sirens gradually getting closer; she had to be quick. Zazzalil didn't have the best relationship with the police.

“Hey dude, I gotta run, but this was fun,” She said before webbing Josh up so securely that he fell over, she quickly grabbed the post-it note and marker she had hastily shoved in her pocket, she made her way to the bank and stuck it to his forehead and wrote a message to the police.

Zazzalil zipped back into the air vent and it, and she crawled away, the loud thud of the police storming the door far behind her.

Once Zazzalil got outside the bank, she immediately went off swinging through the town to retrieve her backpack.

After ignoring mocking comments about spider-girl being a “menace” being yelled by Hatchetfield civilians and a few asking for a photo, she reached the entrance of the alley-way she hid her backpack in.

She walked down the alley, she could no longer see the amber glow of the streetlights. The further she walked down the alley the more she continuously chanted, _ ’Please don’t be gone, please don’t be gone.’ _ in her head.

Zazzalil’s anxiety dissipated once she spotted her washed-out green backpack still webbed behind the dumpster. Grabbing and opening her backpack, she looked for her clothes when she thought she should probably check her phone. The cold blue glow from her phone contrasted the darkness consuming the surrounding air. It was 11:43 pm and she had a ton of messages.

**Emma: ~8 Missed Calls~**

**Emma: Where are you?? -5:09 pm**

**Emma: Dinners ready. -5:38 pm**

**Emma: Zazzalil where are you???? -8:47 pm**

**Emma: Paul and I are worried just call me. -9:16 pm**

**Emma: You’re in trouble. -11:36 pm**

“Shit,” She said to herself, she chucked her cracked phone back into her bag and frantically pulled out her clothes.

Zazzalil put on her grey faded jeans and a baby blue hoodie over her spider-girl suit and took off her mask, chucking it in the bag. She pulled out the black pair of sneakers Paul had got her last year for her birthday. 

Zazzalil sat on the concrete ground, she placed her bag next to her and leaned against the maroon brick wall of Rob’s cheeses and meats and put on her sneakers. 

After tying her laces, she stood up and smoothed the front of her hoodie. 

The pain in her jaw was setting in, luckily it would heal quickly. There are perks to being Spider-Girl.

Zazzalil swung her backpack over her shoulder and took off to the apartment she, Emma and Paul shared, which was close by. 

She was in a lot of trouble.

Zazzalil walked down the street, trying to think up any excuse.

_ ‘Softball practice ran over, so the team went out and ate dinner? No, that’s stupid, they could easily fact check that with the school, and it’s almost 12 am. Maybe I was hanging with Keeri and I forgot to check my phone? That could work, and Keeri would just lie to foolproof my story.’ _

Eventually, Zazzalil had arrived at the steps to her apartment building. She walked through the off white door that had become chipped after years of abuse and waited for the elevator.

_ ‘But what would I have been doing with Keeri to forget to check my phone, maybe watching a movie? Yeah, that’ll work.’ _

Being drawn from her thoughts by the ding of the elevator she got in and chose the 6th floor, soon the doors opened and she walked down the musty hall with sticky carpet and some strange brown stain on the peach walls she didn’t want to think about. 

She took the key out of her jean pocket and went to unlock door 12 when she realised the door was already unlocked. 

That meant one of two things: They were being robbed, or Paul and Emma were waiting for her to get home.

Despite how unlikely it was to be the first one she still hoped it was, somehow that would be easier to deal with. Hesitantly, she opened the door and slipped inside. 

The apartment was almost pitch black except for the kitchen light shining through the slim crack in the door. Someone was definitely waiting for her.

Zazzalil walked over quietly towards the kitchen and peeked through the crack in the door to see Paul sitting there at the table reading some boring book, his brown hair neatly styled as always, he was wearing his navy blue pyjamas Emma bought him for their anniversary and his reading glasses. 

Clearly, he had been waiting for a while.

“Zazzalil I know you’re out there,” Paul said without looking up from his book, Zazzalil opened the door and sat down across from Paul at the kitchen table. 

“Where have you been Emma’s been worried sick?” Paul asked calmly, he closed his book and placed it on the table. He had bags under his eyes after a long day at work.

“I- “ Zazzalil went to tell her movie excuse when her brain went foggy. “Softball practice went over so we got lunch?” Zazzalil spat out immediately, wanting to hit her head on the table. 

“You had dinner with your softball team that ended at 12 am?” Paul asked, crossing his arms looking at her unconvinced.

“Um no, that was a lie,” Zazzalil mumbled shrinking into her chair. 

“What?” Paul asked, furrowing his eyebrows together.

“I was watching a movie with Keeri and I forgot to check my phone so I got back late.” Zazzalil blurted. Her gut twisted as she sputtered out the lie.

“Oh.” He paused for a second. “Well, that’s okay, just make sure you text us if you’re home late next time.” Paul stood up and grabbed his book.

“Goodnight Zazz, and you're lucky Emma didn't wait for you as well because you'd probably be dead by now,” Paul said with a chuckle as he ruffled her hair and walked out of the kitchen and to his and Emma’s room.

As soon as Paul left Zazzalil’s stomach rumbled and she realised she didn't even finish her sandwich. 

She raided the kitchen and searched for something to eat, anything. She looked through the cabinets, she saw an unopened packet of chips sat there on the shelf.

_ ‘Not the most healthy choice, but since when have I been healthy?’ _ Zazzalil thought to herself as she grabbed the chips.

She walked to her room and left her backpack by the door. 

She sat down at her desk, which sat under her loft bed, and opened the bag of chips and shoved them in her mouth. 

As she ate, she looked over the blueprints for the new gadget she was working; it was a good idea and would be useful in a fight, but she was struggling to get it to work.

The way it was supposed to work was that the gadget would fire from her web-shooters and land on a target and after a few seconds explode and shoot out an electric shock to the surrounding targets, however, she couldn’t get the explosion right. 

Each time she tested it, the explosion would backfire into the gadget and cause it to malfunction and become useless. She tried everything; changing the voltage of the electric shock; making the device bigger and smaller, but it never worked.

_ ‘Maybe I should just ask Professor Hidgens about it tomorrow during science.’ _ Zazzalil thought, she finished the bag of chips and dropped the bag to the floor.

Zazzalil placed the blueprints on top of the pile of homework she still hadn’t done and got up to grab her bag by the door. 

She pulled out her sketchbook and sat back down at her desk and sketched out some new suit designs. 

However, Zazzalil soon fell asleep face down on the desk, still wearing her clothes and Spider-Suit. Her neck was going to hurt tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: An Extra Clumsy Introduction

Golden light shone through Zazzalil's window and directly onto her face that was laid down on her desk. Her eyes fluttered open, blinded by the sheer brightness of the morning sun.

As she slowly lifted her head her neck already ached, her jaw was still sore from yesterday (but that should heal in a few hours) and a groggy feeling settled in her brain. She could feel her backpack vibrating at her feet, Zazzalil opened her bag, plucked out her phone that was buried beneath her mask and saw that her alarm was going off. 

She turned off her alarm and saw she had a text from Keeri.

_ 'It's 6:30 why is she texting me so early?'  _ Zazzalil thought as she unlocked her phone.

**keeri: Hey zazz!**

**Keeri: Hope you feel better about yesterday**

**Keeri: See you later**

**Keeri: <3**

Zazzalil responded with a typical 'Thanks, I'm fine. See you soon.', she really didn't want to think about yesterday when she broke down in front of Keeri and couldn't even tell her why.

The stress of being Spider-Girl is much worse when you can't even share it with your best friend. 

She placed her phone down on her desk and leaned back her chair, just to rest her eyes for a few minutes. And by a few minutes, Zazzalil meant going back to sleep. 

After a few minutes, Zazzalil was jolted back awake by Emma yelling at her to wake up from the kitchen. With a yawn, she grabbed her phone and stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. 

Her hair was frizzed up like it always is after she wears her mask and she had bags under her eyes, but Zazzalil didn't really care. It was nothing new.

_ 'It's just school.' _ Zazzalil always told herself.

She contemplated whether she should change her outfit, and after smelling her hoodie, she decided she should definitely change. 

Zazzalil put on her dark red hoodie and a pair of grey sweatpants (wardrobe choices are limited when you have to hide a Spider-Suit beneath your clothes) and lastly tied up her messy hair into a ponytail. 

Slipping her phone into her pocket, she went to brush her teeth and when she walked out of the bathroom; she saw Paul wearing his usual suit and tie. He was eating a piece of toast and watching the TV.

  
  


**"-Last night there was a bank robbery at Hatchetfield Community Bank that was once again stopped by the masked vigilante calling herself Spider-Girl, right now we have Officer Jones on the line who arrived at the scene after Spider-Girl left. What did you see Officer?"** The news reporter as the breaking news sign popped up at the bottom of the screen reading: 'Spider-Girl strikes again at Hatchetfield Community Bank'

**"Well, when we arrived on the scene, the criminals were all wrapped in webs an' there was a note left. It read 'You're welcome, Spider-Girl' an' it had a smiley face drawn at the bottom."** The police officer spoke as a picture of the post-it note Zazzalil had left popped up on the screen.

**"Thank you, Officer. I must ask, as a member of the police force- what is your opinion on Spider-Girl?" The reporter asked as she shuffled the papers placed on the desk in front of her** .

**"I think Spider-Girl is a menace that betta' stop interfering with police work." The police officer said with a look of disgust on his face** .

**"Many Hatchetfield citizens agree that Spider-Girl is a menace." The reporter said. "Send your opinion on Twitter to-"**

"Hey, Paul," Zazzalil said as she stopped listening to the TV and sat down on the couch next Paul.

"Morning Zazz,” He said before taking a bite of his toast and letting her curiosity get the better of her. She asked Paul for his opinion on Spider-Girl.

"So, what do you think about Spider-Girl?” She desperately wanted Paul to praise her, but honestly, she wasn't sure what he thought about the 'Menace'. 

He turned away from the TV and looked at her and he hesitated for a moment, as if deep in thought before he answered.

"I think she's not exactly a 'Menace' as so many people call her, I'm sure she has good intentions but she can be, well, reckless." 

Zazzalil was glad his response wasn't entirely negative, but reckless?

_ 'I'm not reckless, right?'  _ Zazzalil thought.

"Reckless? I don't think she's reckless. Why do you think she's reckless?" Zazzalil said a little too defensively, and she realised she shouldn't act too worried about Spider-Girl. She couldn't afford to blow her cover.

"Well, just a few weeks ago she almost knocked an oil tanker off the bridge that connects us to Clivesdale," Paul said before taking a bite of his toast.

_'Okay that's fair, maybe I'm a little reckless?'_ Zazzalil thought before she attempted to defend Spider-Girl, well defend herself.

"Yeah, but that was just one time and I'm sure she just wants to help Hatchetfield, you known like defend it." It felt weird complimenting herself but Zazzalil was being honest. She does just want to help protect Hatchetfield.

Paul nodded thoughtfully at her answer before turning back to watch the TV and eat his toast, Zazzalil could never read his face or know what he was thinking. 

She stood up and walked into the kitchen and saw Emma sat at the dining table drinking her morning coffee and scrolling on her phone. 

"Morning, Emma," Zazzalil said as she walked over to the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Morning Zazz," Emma said, not looking up from her phone, "There's coffee there if you want any."

"Did you make it?" Zazzalil asked as she put the orange juice carton back in the fridge.

"Yeah, why?" Emma asked before taking a sip of her coffee and still not looking up from her phone.

"Because you can't make coffee for shit, so I wanted to see if I could drink it," Zazzalil said as she sat down at the table across from Emma. "Now I know I definitely can't."

Emma looked offended as she placed her mug down on the table.

"What are you talking about? I'm good at making coffee." She said looking up from her phone.

"Sure you are," Zazzalil said before pulling her phone out of her pocket and scrolling through the news about Spider-Girl.

"I am, I mean I'm a barista for god's sake," Emma said as she gestured to her Beanies uniform she was wearing, and a few seconds later Paul walked in and placed his plate in the sink. "Paul, I'm good at making coffee, aren't I?" Emma asked as she stood up and placed her empty mug in the sink.

"Yeah, babe." Paul said absentmindedly as he checked the time on his phone, "We better get going."

"See Zazz, anyway we've gotta go, so we'll see you after school," Emma said as she and Paul grabbed their coats off the coat hanger. "Don't be late to school again today."

"I won't," Zazzalil said as she watched Emma struggle to pull up her zipper, Paul reached over and Zipped it up for her before he went back to putting on his scarf.

"That's what you said yesterday," Paul said as they walked towards the door. "Have a good day, Zazzalil." He finished before they left, leaving Zazzalil alone in the apartment.

Zazzalil finished her orange juice and got up to leave for school when she remembered to grab her bag. As she rushed to her bedroom, she put on her jacket. 

Quickly she shoved her sketchbook, unfinished homework, broken gadget prototypes all into her bag and left just in time to catch the bus. 

As she got on the bus she saw Keeri sat in the middle of the bus, she had her earphones in. Zazzalil walked over and sat down next to Keeri causing her to look up.

"Oh Hey Zazz!" She said cheerfully as she took out her earphones, and as usual, she was smiling, "I'm surprised you made it in time."

"Oh haha, how are you so happy in the morning?” Zazzalil asked before yawning.

"I dunno, the sun just energizes me, I guess," Keeri said with a laugh. 

They talked the rest of the 10-minute drive and eventually, the bus pulled up outside of Hatchetfield High. 

Zazzalil stepped off the bus with Keeri, and they made their way inside. The entire way to their locker, Keeri ranted about some new show she had been watching. Once they reached Zazzalil's locker Keeri looked at her expectantly.

"What?" Zazzalil asked as she put her jacket in her locker, Keeri was silent for a moment longer.

"Are you sure you're okay, yesterday you seemed a little-" Keeri asked but Zazzalil immediately interrupted her.

"I'm fine, it was nothing." She said, and she slammed her locker shut, Keeri didn't look convinced. "Seriously, I'm fine. Look, I'm smiling." Zazzalil said, putting on a fake smile.

"Okay, but if you want to talk about it, I'm here. Okay?" Keeri asked, placing a hand on Zazzalil's shoulder.

"Okay, but we better get to registration," Zazzalil said, and Keeri seemed satisfied with the answer. 

Unfortunately, they weren't in the same registration group, so they said their goodbyes and Zazzalil walked to her registration room. 

When she entered the room a few people were mingling around but the teacher wasn't there yet, so Zazzalil sat in her usual seat at the back of the room and pulled her sketchbook out of her bag. 

As she continued the sketch of the new suit, she had started last night a few students arrived and eventually the teacher walked in and began her usual morning monologue about the importance of education that no one ever listened to. 

Once she finished, people talked and again, and Zazzalil continued her sketch.

"Hey Zazzy, what're you drawing'?" Some guy named Jared asked. He sat next to Zazzalil and had asked her to go out on a date last year, which she had declined and told him she was gay. 

That didn't stop him though, as he had asked her out every month after that.

"Nothing," Zazzalil said without looking up from her sketchbook.

"Oh c'mon Zazzy, what're you drawing?" He leaned over to see what she was drawing, and Zazzalil quickly slammed the sketchbook closed and pulled it to her chest. 

Jared then reached over to grab the sketchbook out of her hands with a smirk on his face, but before he could even touch the sketchbook, Zazzalil grabbed his wrist to stop him. 

However, Zazzalil momentarily forgot about her Super-Strength and grabbed his wrist way too hard, causing a loud crunch, and Jared jumped back in pain.

"OW!" He yelled and everyone turned to look at them.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" Zazzalil said and reached over to help him when he stood up and backed away.

"Get away from me, you freak! You broke my fuckin' wrist!" Jared yelled, clutching his wrist, and the teacher walked over to see what all the commotion was about.

"What on Earth is going on here?" The teacher asked, looking at Zazzalil and then at Jared, but before Zazzalil could explain Jared talked first.

"She just broke my wrist!" Jared yelled, and he was gripping his wrist that was already bruising to a murky purple.

"What? Why did you break his wrist?" The teacher asked in confusion, and once again before Zazzalil could explain herself Jared began talking again.

"I only wanted to see what she was drawing, and the freak broke my wrist!" 

"He tried to touch my stuff, so I stopped him, I didn't mean to break his wrist. It was an accident," Zazzalil said, trying to defend herself.

"Oh yeah, sure, it was an accident. I bet you broke my wrist just 'cause I won't go out with you." Jared said, followed by a few snickers from around the room.

"What? That never happened." Zazzalil said, and before Jared could continue the argument, the teacher spoke.

"That's enough. Carly takes Jared to the school nurse, Elizabeth goes to the principal's office." The teacher said. 

Now Zazzalil had been sitting waiting outside the principal's office for 10 minutes. 

Another 5 minutes passed and the principal, Mr Codsworth, walked out of his office with a girl holding a large binder trailing behind him. 

Zazzalil recognised the girl because she was in the same grade as her, her name began with a J or something. She had short brown curly hair that framed her round face and brown doe-like eyes.

"Thank you, Miss Stepien, I hope to see your great ideas implemented," Mr Codsworth said as they left the office.

"Thank you, sir. I hope so too," The girl said with a smile, and Zazzalil was pretty sure she was the leader of the student council.

"I think it's best you go to your lesson now," He said, and the girl nodded before walking away and as Mr Codsworth turned towards Zazzalil the smile was replaced with a grimace.

"Ah, Miss Lopez. Come in," He said and walked into his office, Zazzalil stood up and followed him. She sat down in the green chair opposite Mr Codsworth's desk and Mr Codsworth sat in his chair and rubbed his face in disappointment. "Okay, so why are you here this time, Miss Lopez?" He asked as he readjusted his glasses.

"I kinda accidentally broke some guy’s wrist," Zazzalil said, sinking into her chair, knowing that she would be in a lot of trouble.

"What? Why would you- Never mind, I don't care why. What student's hand did you break?" He asked.

"It was his wrist, and it was Jared Wright," Zazzalil said, looking down at her hands as she nervously picked at her nails.

"Jared Wright, okay," He said as he typed on his computer, then he turned back to Zazzalil. "Look, Miss Lopez, you're failing all your classes except Science, you're constantly late and now this. If you're going to graduate, you're going to have to clean up your act."

"I know sir-" Zazzalil went to give a terrible excuse but Mr Codsworth put up his hand, signalling for her to stop talking.

"I don't want excuses, Miss Lopez. You know what? I'm going to call your guardian for a meeting after school." He said grabbing his phone and dialling. 

Zazzalil just sat there in silence. 

"Hello is this Miss Emma Perkins?" He asked over the phone, whilst they spoke over the phone Zazzalil imagined how angry Emma would be. 

Once Mr Codsworth set up the meeting he sent Zazzalil back to lesson with a note to excuse her lateness. 

It was second period which meant she had had a history, and as she walked into the classroom late, of course, the teacher got ready to scold her but before she could begin Zazzalil handed her the note and sat down at the back of the room. 

Once the teacher started talking again Zazzalil looked around the room and saw the girl was with the principal earlier sat by the window. She was resting her head on her hand and vigorously taking notes. 

Zazzalil watched the girl for the rest of the lesson without realising until the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson and everyone rushed out the room. Zazzalil quickly packed up her bag and when she walked out the room Keeri was already waiting for her.

"Hey, Zazz!" She said before hugging Zazzalil like she always did.

"Hey Keeri, seeing as it's free period, I’m gonna talk to Professor Hidgens about my Science work," Zazzalil said.

"Okay, I'll come with you!" Keeri said with a big goofy smile, like always.

"No!" Zazzalil said a lot louder than she meant to, and everyone in the hallway jumped at the sudden loudness, and Keeri jumped back in surprise. "I mean, um, don't waste your free period with me talking about boring old Science."

"Oh, I don't mind Za-" Keeri began, but Zazzalil shook her head and interrupted.

"Seriously Keeri it's fine, go hang with that girl, Emily?" Zazzalil said; she didn't want Keeri questioning why she was making a gadget that would shock people, and she knew Professor Hidgens wouldn't even bat an eye.

"It's Emberly. Are you sure?" Keeri seemed concerned. She was probably still worried about what happened yesterday.

"Keeri, I'm sure. Go have fun," Zazzalil said, and Keeri nodded and hugged her goodbye before leaving to go find Emily or Emberly or whatever her name was, and Zazzalil made her way to Professor Hidgens' classroom.

Once she got there, she knocked and heard a muffled voice yell for her to come in, and when she did, she saw Professor Hidgens bent over at his desk and his face was lit up by some green light coming from a box. 

He suddenly slammed the box shut and looked up, and once he saw Zazzalil he stood up straight and walked over.

"Ah, Zazzalil how can I help you?" He asked, and Zazzalil took off her backpack and opened it.

"Um, sir, I just wanted some help with a gadget I've been working on," She said as she pulled the gadget out her bag and presented it to him. "I've been trying to get it to work for weeks now, but it just won't." Professor Hidgens took the gadget from Zazzalil's hand and inspected it.

"Well, what is it supposed to do?" He asked, still looking at the gadget intently, and Zazzalil explained what it was supposed to do and how it wouldn't work. 

Hidgens opened it up to understand what she had done and see if he could fix it. He took it to his desk and opened it up and as he looked at it Zazzalil stood closely beside him picking at her nails again. 

After a minute or two, he bolted up straight and exclaimed something Zazzalil couldn't understand before running over to his cupboard. 

When he rushed back over Zazzalil tried to ask him what he was doing but he just spoke gibberish and got to work on the device, so she just watched his fast hands pull out wires and put them back and add things and take them away and soon he clasped his hand together and turned to face Zazzalil.

"I've done it!" He exclaimed excitedly, his eyes wide and face glistening with sweat.

"You've done what, sir?" Zazzalil asked nervously, and he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her as he spoke.

"Not only have I fixed your little device, but I've made its range be so big that you could take out an entire army!" Hidgens let go of Zazzalil and picked up the gadget and held it up to Zazzalil.

"You what?" Zazzalil asked.

_ 'Entire army, what the fuck?'  _

"You heard me Zazzalil, this little thing could take out over one thousand men with just one spark!" He said before placing the gadget in Zazzalil's hand and running back over to his cupboard.

"Sir, I only wanted you to fix it. Not make it into a war weapon!" Zazzalil said as Professor Hidgens rummaged through his cupboard. She held the gadget delicately in her hand, scared to touch it.

"Don't worry Zazzalil, you can turn the range down with this!" He said spinning around from his cupboard and running back over, he took the gadget from her hand and pointed to a button on the side, "Hopefully you'll never have to use it to that capacity, but you never know Zazzalil! You never know!"

"Um, well thanks, sir. I think free period is almost over so I should get to class," Zazzalil said as she placed the gadget in her bag and put it back on.

"Your welcome, Zazzalil. Oh, and free period ended about five minutes ago," Professor Hidgens said, facing away from Zazzalil and looking at some papers.

"Five minutes ago? Oh, fuck me!" Zazzalil said, sprinting out of the classroom. She ran through the empty halls to her English class when she ran it to something. 

And that something was someone, and that someone was the girl she saw earlier at the principal's office.

Zazzalil fell to the ground and the girls blinder fell too causing papers to fly everywhere, Zazzalil took a second to catch her breath before-

"Hey, can you get off me?" The girl said, and that's when Zazzalil realised she hadn't fallen to the ground, she’d landed on top of the girl.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry," Zazzalil said as she got off the girl and held her hand out to help her up, and when the girl took her hand Zazzalil forgot about her Super-Strength for the second time today and pulled the girl off the ground too fast.

"Woah, you are strong," The girl said as she regained her balance and rubbed her head, and then she saw all her papers on the floor. "Oh great," She said before crouching down to pick them up.

"Oh, let me help," Zazzalil said as she also crouched down to pick them up.

"No, it's fine, you seemed like you're in a hurry," The girl said, not looking up from the ground.

"Yeah, and me being in a hurry caused this mess, so it's my fault. That means I have to help." Zazzalil said as she continued to pick up the paper on the floor and the girl laughed. They collected the papers in silence and once they had finished Zazzalil handed back the stack of papers she was holding.

"Thank you, I didn't catch your name," The girl said as she took the papers and added them to her stack.

"It's Zazzalil. Zazzalil Lopez." 

"Well, it's nice to meet you Zazzalil, I'm Jemilla, Jemilla Stepien," Jemilla said as she held out her hand for Zazzalil to shake.

"It's nice meeting you too," Zazzalil said whilst shaking her hand,  and at that moment Zazzalil knew she was screwed. 

She had a crush on Jemilla Stepien.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to give feedback and be ready for chapter 3 because coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: A Tribal Realisation

Jemilla took the papers from Zazzalil's hand and added them to her stack.

_ 'I'm going to have to organise these later.' _ Jemilla thought as she neatly combined the piles.

"Thank you, I didn't catch your name," Jemilla said, and the girl stood across from her and looked up.

"It's Zazzalil. Zazzalil Lopez." The girl said with a smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Zazzalil, I'm Jemilla, Jemilla Stepien," Jemilla said as she held out her hand for Zazzalil to shake.

"It's nice meeting you too," Zazzalil said whilst shaking Jemilla's hand, "I guess I'll see you around, Jemilla." 

"Yeah." Jemilla said as realised how beautiful Zazzalil's eyes were, "Well, you seemed like you were in a hurry so I won't keep you."

"Huh? Oh shit! I'm so fucking late," Zazzalil said as she took off down the hall and after running for a few seconds she turned back around and ran past Jemilla, "I went the wrong way, see you late Jemilla!" She yelled as she ran past again and disappeared around the corner.

_ 'Hm, Zazzalil.'  _ Jemilla thought as she walked to her math class,  _ 'Oh no.' _ In that moment Jemilla realised she had a crush on a girl she just met.

"What do you mean you have a crush on a girl you just met?" Emberly asked as she ate her pasta, "Like, how many times have you spoken?"

"Well, I saw her for the first time this morning waiting outside the principal's office, and I've spoken to her once," Jemilla said.

"She was waiting outside the principal's office, is she a bad girl?" Ducker asked with a grin, Emberly hit him causing him to stop grinning at rub his arm.

"You've spoken once?" Emberly asked as she pushed her glasses up her nose and Jemilla nodded, "Okay, well what did you talk about."

"It wasn't really a conversation," Jemilla said after taking a sip of her water.

"What do you mean?" Emberly and Ducker asked at the same time.

"Like we didn't talk about anything, she was rushing to her class and bumped into me. The next thing I know is that she was on top of me and my papers were everywhere." Jemilla said, causing Ducker and Emberly to look at each other in confusion and back to Jemilla.

"Did you actually like, you know, say words or?" Ducker asked.

"Well, I thanked her for helping me pick up my papers and she told me her name was Zazzalil," Jemilla said.

"Zazzalil? I don't think I know her, is she new?" Emberly asked before taking another bite of her homemade pasta.

"I don't think so, I mean I haven't seen her around before today, but I'm pretty sure she's not new," Jemilla said scratching her head.

"Well, what's her surname, did she tell you?" Ducker asked.

"Lopez," Jemilla said.

"Lopez, are you sure her name isn't Elizabeth? I've heard of her." Emberly said, and Ducker nodded.

"I'm pretty sure she said Zazzalil, but maybe it's a nickname?" Jemilla said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Hm maybe, what does she look like?" Embery asked but before Jemilla could answer Grunt walked over, "Oh hey babe!" Emberly said as she stood up to hug him and kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey babe, what are you talking about?" He said as he sat down in the seat Emberly had reserved for him.

"Jemilla's got a new crush," Ducker said.

"A new crush? Didn't you literally just break up with what's his name?" Grunt said as he shuffled his chair closer to the table.

"Clark and he broke up with her." Ducker corrected.

"Was that a necessary detail?" Jemilla asked, and Ducker nodded.

"He broke up with you and you're still not over him," Ducker said, "It was a necessary detail."

"What? I am totally over him," Jemilla said, and all her friends looked at her as if to say 'Really?'.

"Sure you are, J," Ducker said. "It took you what? 5 months to get over Claire."

"And 6 months to get over Schwoopsie," Emberly added.

"Okay, that's fair, but I haven't asked Clark if we can get back together like I did with Claire and Schwoopsie," Jemilla said, pointing her finger to make a point. Her friends didn't seem convinced.

"Yet, you haven't asked him yet," Grunt said, "Anyway, who is this new crush exactly?”

"Elizabeth Lopez, do you know her?" Emberly said and everyone turned to look at him, Jemilla was glad the conversation had shifted from her exes.

"Elizabeth?" Grunt asked and thought for a moment, "Oh yeah, she's in my Science class, She seems close with that kooky professor." He finished as he took a piece of Emberly's pasta.

"Professor Hidgens?" Ducker asked.

"Yeah, that's him," Grunt said.

"So what's she like?" Emberly asked excitedly.

"Umm, well, she's often late to lesson, but she's pretty smart in Science. I remember once she got like 98% on a test," Grunt said.

"Is she a bad girl?" Ducker asked once with a grin.

"What?" Grunt asked Emberly for answers.

"Jemilla saw her waiting outside Mr Cosworth's office this morning," Emberly said as she finished her pasta.

"Oh, I don't l know," Grunt said, "You should ask SB he used to hang with her, I think."

Before the conversation could continue, the bell rang signalling lunch was over. 

They all packed up and went to class, and fortunately, Jemilla didn't share class with any of her friends so they couldn't interrogate her about her crush. 

The final two periods of the day went by slowly, but finally, it was 3 o'clock. This meant Jemilla had to get to work. She grabbed her helmet from her locker and got on her bike and made her way to the Hatchetfield public library.

The smell of new books filled Jemilla's nose as she walked in, and she made her way to the backroom to grab her name tag and swipe card and sat at the front desk of the library. 

The Hatchetfield library was often empty and only had a few regulars. Every now and again someone would check out a book or ask where the bathroom was, but other than that nothing which meant Jemilla had time to start her homework for the day. 

4 hours later Jemilla's shift was over and her coworker came in for the evening shift and as Jemilla made her way home, she thought about Zazzalil knowing she would probably never see her again.

_ 'I've never seen her before now, so why would I see her again?'  _ Jemilla thought as she pulled up the driveway and got off her bike, once she walked in the door she placed her bike by the entrance and took her helmet off.

"Molag! I'm home!" Jemilla yelled as she took her coat off and hung it up with her helmet on the coat hanger. When she walked in the living room, she saw Molag sleeping on the couch.

_ 'Typical.'  _ Jemilla thought as she sat down next to Molag and watched the TV.

**"Breaking news! There's been a bomb threat at Hatchetfield town hall and police are currently locking down the town centre. Currently, we have Carlos at the scene. What do you see Carlos?"** The reporter spoke as the breaking news sign popped up at the bottom of the screen.

**"Well, Thomas the police are currently evacuating town centre and have called in a bomb squad to look for the alleged bomb, we're still not sure if the threat is true,"** The reporter named Carlos said as videos of police evacuating people popped up on the screen.

**"Thank you, Carlos, we will update you when we get more news so stay tuned and send your opinions to Twitter at-"** The reporter named Thomas said.

_ 'Woah that's crazy!'  _ Jemilla thought as she turned up the Tv to listen. Whatever was happening, Jemilla knew it would be bad.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 3, this one is much shorter than the last one so I'm sorry. But don't worry I'll try and get chapter 4 out as soon as possible. :)


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning Of The Mystery

"Keeri!" Zazzalil yelled as she ran to her friend that was stood down the other end of the hallway, "Keeri I need your help I'm so screwed!" She said grabbing Keeri by the shoulders.

"What is it Zazz? Is it the drugs again because-" Keeri began and she had the same concerned she had in the morning.

"What? No, it's not that bad," Zazzalil said out of breath from sprinting toward her friend.

"What is it then?" Keeri said, for a moment Zazzalil didn't answer.

"I sorta have a crush on this girl I met like 2 hours ago," Zazzalil mumbled looking down at her feet.

"Wait, really! This is so exciting, how did you meet, who is she, why do like her?" Keeri exclaimed jumping up and down in excitement, Zazzalil quickly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the bathroom that was next to them.

"Shhhhh, I don't want the whole school knowing," Zazzalil whispered once the bathroom door closed.

"Oh sorry, but who is it?" Keeri whispered.

"You might not now know her so I don't thi-" Zazzalil began.

"Zazzalil just tell me, I want to know so badly," Keeri said but Zazzalil stayed silent, "Zazz, am I going to have to tickle you to get it out of you?" Once again Zazzalil didn't respond and Keeri leapt forward and began to tickle her.

"Keeri st- Stop! Keeri!" Zazzalil said through laughter as she tried to push Keeri away, this time she remembered not use her super-strength, she would never forgive herself if something happened to Keeri and it was her fault. "Okay okay, st- Stop I'll tell you!" Zazzalil said and Keeri finally backed off with a smug look on her face.

"Okay, so who is it then?" Keeri said trying to hide her excitement.

"It's Jemilla Stepien," Zazzalil said quietly not look up from the feet.

"Jemilla?" Keeri asked.

"Yeah, why do you know her or something?" Zazzalil asked finally looking up at Keeri.

"Not really but I know she's friends with Emberly." Keeri said, “Oh my god I could get her to hook you guys up!”

”No I don’t want you to that,” Zazzalil said, “Can we just get out of this stinky bathroom and get lunch?”

”You're the one who brought us in here but sure let's go,” Keeri said as they walked out the bathroom, ”You need to tell me how you met her.”

”Okay so I was rushing to my third-period lesson because I was late and-” Zazzalil began as they walked to the cafeteria, however, what Zazzalil didn't know is that someone was in the bathroom whilst that conversation took place.

It was the end of the day which meant Zazzalil had a meeting with Emma and Mr Codsworth, on her way to the office she grabbed her jacket and when she knocked on the door she was called in.

”Miss Lopez I see you're on time, for once.” Mr Codsworth said before gesturing to the usual green seat Zazzalil had sat in many times, ”Sit down.”

After sitting in the chair they both stayed silent for 5 minutes until there was a knock at the door and in walked Emma, she was wearing her Beanies uniform that was covered in coffee stains. As she sat down Mr Codsworth sat up in his chair.

”Miss Perkins, thank you for coming in,” he said crossing his arms, ”I hope this wasn't too short notice.”

”Not at all, but I have to ask why exactly am I being called in for this meeting.” Emma asked as she smoothed out her shirt.

”I think we need to talk about Miss Lopez’s effort and attitude toward education.” Mr Codsworth said as he pulled out Zazzalil’s file and placed it on the desk.

”What about Zazzalil’s attitude?” Emma asked briefly glancing at Zazzalil before looking back at Mr Codsworth.

”Well you see Miss Lopez is consistently late to both school and lessons, she has low performance in all her lessons except science, last year we caught her smoking cannabis in the school bathroom and just this morning she broke another students hand.” Mr Codsworth said as he pushed Zazzalil’s file across the desk for Emma to read, ”I think you can see the problems with her attitude.”

”Yes, I can.” Emma said through gritted teeth and she glanced back over at Zazzalil, ”How are you thinking about improving Zazzalil’s behaviour.”

”I have been thinking about having another student tutor Zazzalil.” Mr Codsworth said sitting back in his chair to grab another file.

”I’m guessing you have a specific student in mind?” Emma asked.

”Yes actually I do, ” Mr Codsworth said as he grabbed the file from under his desk.

_’Oh God please don't be a stuck up asshole.’_ Zazzalil thought as he placed t file on the desk.

”You see this student excels in all her lessons, is very polite and respectful, is studious and is the president of the school council -” Mr Codsworth said as he went to one the file.

_’Wait, there's no way it's-’_ Zazzalil thought.

”Her names Jemilla Stepien and-” Mr Codsworth as he presented her excellent file to Emma.

_’Holy shit.’_ Zazzalil thought and the rest of the meeting was standard and before they left Mr Codsworth explained he would tell Jemilla about the arrangement tomorrow morning and the two girls could sort out a schedule.

Emma and Zazzalil walked out to Emma’s car in silence, but that changed once they got in the car.

”You broke some guys wrist? Seriously Zazz?” Emma said exasperated as she buckled up her seat belt.

”It was an accident!” Zazzalil said as she did the same.

”Zazzalil if you're gonna graduate this year you're gonna have to work harder,” Emma said as she started the car, ”Hopefully having a tutor will help you out.”

”Hopefully.” Zazzalil muttered as they drove off and the journey to the apartment was silent, and they didn't speak again until they got inside.

”Emma, I'm sorry. I know you didn't want this, I mean you wanted to start a pot farm,” Zazzalil said while she hung her coat up and took off her shoes, ”And I'm not exactly making this easy for you.”

”What? No Zazz look at me,” Emma said but Zazzalil just continued looking at her shoes that she was taking off so Emma grabbed Zazzalil’s face and force her to look at her, ”Listen, how we got here isn't your fault okay? All you have to do is improve your schoolwork. Okay?”

”Okay.” Zazzalil said.

”Paul’s making dinner tonight which means I won't need your help, so you should go start your homework.” Emma said as she also hung up her coat.

”Ughhh okay.” Zazzalil said as she walked to her bedroom, but before she started her homework she had to text Keeri about what just happened.

**Zazzalil: Keeri I have smthn important to tell u!!fsdkfhdhf**

**Zazzalil: Keerieieiei bfuidfhuiehfio!!!!!!!**

**Keeri: What???**

**Zazzalil: SO u kwn how I had a meeting with Mr cod after school right??**

**Zazzalil: He got another student to tutor me**

**Zazzalil: And he chose fuckinggg Jemillaaaaaaaa djfnwrfjoerijniker!!**

**Keeri: Wait really no way!!!**

**Zazzalil: Yes wayyyyy**

**Keeri: Thattt isss so cool but I gtg**

**Keeri: Talk later k?**

**Zazzalil: Okayyyyyyy byeeye**

After telling Keeri what happened Zazzalil actually started her homework, but not only did she finish all the homework she had gotten that day but also finished all the homework she still hadn't done from 4 weeks ago. As she was finishing the last questions of her maths homework her phone vibrated and she assumed it was another text from Keeri, but when she checked it was an alert from the news.

_**'Breaking news: Bomb threat at Hatchetfeild townhall'** _

Before she even read the article she was taking off her clothes and putting on her mask and quicky grabbing her phone before jumping out the window, and making her way to the town centre. As Zazzalil landed outside the town hall and she observed the police evacuating people when a police officer walked up to her, he looked quite young and Zazzalil assumed he was new to the job.

"Hey we're evacuating the town centre so you're going to have to leave," He said adjusting his cap.

"I just want to help," Zazzalil said but the officer didn't seem impressed.

"Look it's my instructions to evacuate town centre so that's what I'm going to do, so you have to leave." The officer said putting his hands on hips.

"Dude I just want to help, and I am Spider-Girl." Zazzalil said gesturing to her suit, "So is there anything I can do?"

The officer contemplated Zazzalil's question for a second before caving in, "Ugh fine you can help, but if I get caught you're gonna owe me one okay?" Zazzalil nodded and the officer gestured to the buildings surrounding the town centre, "You see these buildings, I want you to go and check for any people we didn't get and evacuate them."

"Okay, I won't let you down!" Zazzalil said before swinging off to one of the first buildings.

After checking most of the buildings (which were all empty) she entered a convenience store and the bell on door rung signalling her entrance, the store was empty except for one guy who was stood in the corner hunched over. He didn't seem to notice Zazzalil's presence.

"Hello? Sir? We're evacuating the town centre so you're going to have to leave," She said slowly walking towards him but he didn't turn around or respond, he just made a weird grumbling noise.

 _'That's weird.'_ Zazzalil thought as she walked closer towards him.

She walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to get his attention, "Um hello? Dude you-" Before Zazzalil could finish his sentence the man whipped around to face her and gripped her by her neck, and lifted her off the ground. 

"You must not disrespect our leader, he is just." The man said and Zazzalil realised how he sounded almost robotic, and then she realised that his eyes were glowing a bright almost sickly green.

 _'What the fuck?'_ Zazzalil thought and before she could attempt to escape the man's grip her threw her forward and her body pummeled through the window of the store causing the glass to shatter around her.

As she landed the shards of glass cut through her suit and she smashed her head into the concrete, causing her to cry out in pain. Zazzalil was about to stand up when the man charged towards her from inside the convince store and punched her right in the gut before grabbing her by her neck again but this time it was with two hands, and he tightened his grip.

Zazzalil tried to release herself from his death grip but it was no use, somehow he was stronger than her super-strength. Time was running out and Zazzalil's vision began to fade and her lungs burned when she felt a shard of glass that was still stuck in her suit graze against her skin, so she quickly grabbed it and stabbed the man in the neck causing him to immediately let go of her and collapsed to the ground.

Catching her breath she looked over to the man and saw the shard of glass fall out his neck and his skin heal its self, and in shock Zazzalil quickly backed away.

Then the man sat up rubbing his head, except his eyes were no longer glowing.

"Where am I?" The man asked with a none-robotic voice looking around in confusion, "Oh my god your Spider-Girl!"

"Umm yeah, I am," Zazzalil said trying to keep her cool, for some reason this man who was just trying to kill her 5 seconds ago is now fangirling over the fact that she's Spider-Girl.

"What's happening? Where am I?" The man asked looking around at the broken window and shattered glass.

"Oh nothing, but we're currently evacuating the town centre so we better go," Zazzalil said and she escorted the man to the safe zone and he asked her tons of questions, eventually the man was safely evacuated and Zazzalil went back to check the rest of the buildings. Once she finished she made her way back to the town hall the police officer called her over.

"Hey, Spider-Girl! Over here!" He yelled and Zazzalil walked over, "Did you check the buildings?"

"Yep, all citizens evacuated," Zazzalil said confidently.

"That great- Woah what happened to your suit?" The officer said and Zazzalil realised that her suit was all torn up.

"Oh um, I just ran into some trouble with some weird guy," Zazzalil said.

"Weird guy? What do you mean." The officer said.

 _'I should probably keep this to myself.'_ Zazzalil thought.

"Oh, it was nothing, nevermind." Zazzalil said, "I should get going, a city to save you know." But before Zazzalil could leave some reporters walked over.

"Spider-Girl can we get a photo!" One asked and another had their camera on her, it was the channel 5 news.

"Oh, I don't think I should I mean my suits-" Zazzalil didn't even get a chance to decline the photo before they cameras began to click and take photos of her in her ruined suit. She quickly swung off in an attempt to get away from the cameras but she knew they'd already got a lot of shots of with a broken suit.

Zazzalil decided it was best to just go home and finish her homework and that's whats she did, it turned out the bomb threat was a hoax. But Zazzalil couldn't stop thinking about the man and how he completely change in two seconds. She also was actually excited for school for once. That may or may not have something to do with the fact that Jemilla was her new tutor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, I hope enjoyed this chapter and I'll try and get chapter up as soon as possible. :)


	5. Chapter 5: Silent Studying

Jemilla was still listening intently to the news with Molag sleeping beside her.

** "We just got live footage of Spider-Girl at the scene."  ** Said the reported and then the news pulled up a video of Spider-Girl with her suit all scratched and ruined.

 ** "Oh, I don't think I should I mean my suits-"  ** Spider-Girl said before giving up on her protests against the photos and attempting to swing away from the camera's but the news managed filmed her swinging away.

 ** "It seems that Spider-Girl was at the scene helping evacuate the town centre when she was attacked, the police found footage in a store of Spider-Girl being attacks andthrown through a window. However, police are still not sure why shortly after the attack Spider-Girl evacuated the man who had just attacked her,"  ** The reporter said,  ** "Send us your opinions on twitter to-" **

_ 'There's something familiar about her voice.'  _ Jemilla thought as she turned off the Tv but she brushed off the thought, and as she looked beside her she saw Molag was still asleep.  _ 'I should probably wake her up' _

"Molag. Molag you need to wake up." Jemilla said as she gently shook Molag, but she was still out cold. "Molag, wake up," Jemilla said a little louder, but still nothing. So Jemilla decided to just grab a blanket from the closet and place it over Molag, and then Jemilla got ready for bed herself. 

Her usual routine was to brush her teeth and get changed into her pyjamas (and not forgetting to take out her contacts) before checking her weekly binder for what she was doing to tomorrow and then read at least one chapter of her book before going to sleep at 10 pm, Jemilla found following a routine comforting and always felt bad if she didn't stick to it. 

However, Jemilla was struggling to focus on the chapter she was reading as her thoughts were clouded with Zazzalil and her soft face and messy hair and- 

_ 'I have to stop thinking about her, I'll probably never see her again.'  _ Jemilla thought as she shook her head and she decided to just go to sleep, so she took off her glasses and placed them on her bedside table before lying down and attempting to go to sleep. But falling asleep was difficult when every time she closed her eyes the moment she met Zazzalil replayed in her mind and after trying to push the thoughts out, she decided maybe she should just let the thoughts happen.  _ 'What's the harm in that? Plus maybe then I'll be able to go to sleep.' _

So she thought about how cute Zazzalil was and how she wished she could hold her hand, then her thoughts drifted and she thought about what it might be like to kiss Zazzalil, how it would feel to kiss her soft lips and-

_ 'Nope, I need to stop. Okay Jemilla, just go to sleep.'  _ She thought and after what felt like hours Jemilla finally drifted off to sleep.

Then Jemilla's alarm was going off and it was 6 am and didn't Jemilla literally just go to sleep? And despite how tired she as Jemilla forced herself to get out of bed because she had to stick to her routine: eat a healthy breakfast and drink at least one glass of water; have a shower and brush her teeth (and remember to put back in her contacts); get dressed and double check her weekly binder for what was happening today; sort out her notes for the student council meeting. The list was pretty long, and eventually, it was time for Jemilla to leave so she grabbed her perfectly organised bag and said bye to Molag before putting on her jacket and helmet.

She rode to school on her usual biking route, and when Jemilla entered Hatchetfield high 30 minutes early (so she could organise her locker for the day) Mr Codsworth was stood there to greet the students as usual, but what was usual was when he called her over and told her to come to his office during registration.

_ 'That's strange, I don't have a meeting with him today.'  _ Jemilla thought, and she knew it for a fact because she had just checked her weekly binder minutes ago but she didn't let the change in schedule faze her and she put on her polite smile.

"Of course sir." She said before going to her locker and eventually, the bell rang signalling she had 10 minutes until registration so she made her way to Mr Codsworth's office and waited.

Soon enough he opened the door and called her in.

"Miss Stepien, early as always, come in." He said standing back to let her in and she sat down.

"Um, sir I noticed we don't have a meeting today. So I was just wondering why you called me here." Jemilla said as she smoothed out the skirt she was wearing.

"Oh yes it's not about the student council, but I think its best we wait for Miss Lopez to get here before discussing the reason I called you in," MrCodsworth said not looking up from his paper as he furiously scribbled in his notebook.

_ 'Lopez? Where do I recognise that name?'  _ Jemilla thought,  _ 'Wait wasn't that Zazzalil's surname? There no way-’  _ And before Jemiila's thoughts could continue there was a knock at the door and Mr Codsworth called them in, and in walked Zazzalil wearing a grey sweater and a pair of washed-out blue jeans.

Immediately Jemilla began to freak out so she quickly looked away and hoped she wasn't blushing, how could she be affected so much by a girl she literally just met? Zazzalil sat down in the other chair next to Jemilla and Mr Codsworth cleared his throat before speaking.

"Okay, so now that we're all here we can begin," He said putting down the pen he was writing with moments earlier and sitting up in his chair, "Now Miss Stepien I assume you're wondering why I've called you into my office with Miss Lopez here." He said gesturing to Zazzalil, and Jemilla just nodded. "Well I'm not sure you've met Miss Lopez,but her full name is Elizabeth Lopez."

"Oh, we've met." Zazzalil interrupted earning her a glare from Mr Codsworth and she sank down in her chair, and Jemilla noticed that was something she did often.

"Thank you, Miss Lopez, as I was saying." Mr Codsworth said clearly annoyed by Zazzalil’s interruption, "You see Miss Lopez her has been struggling in the more academic aspects of school, so I wanted to ask you a favour, Miss Stepien." He paused as if waiting for a response from Jemilla.

"And that favour is?" Jemilla askedher voice cracking at the beginning of the sentence.

"I want you to tutor Miss Lopez, or help her with her schoolwork." Mr Codsworth said.

Jemilla's mind went into overdrive and she began to freak out more than she already was.

_'Tutor, what? Oh god, there's no way this is happening, am I dreaming? I must be dreaming.'_ Jemilla thought but on the outside, she kept complete composure and answered.

"Of course sir, I'd be happy to." She said displaying in her signature smile.

"Excellent, now I'm sure you both have busy schedules so I suggest you work out when you'll meet once you leave my office." He said standing up and opening the door, "Thank you both for coming, and have an excellent day." He finished as the both stood and left the room- Jemilla saying a polite goodbye and Zazzalil muttering something under her breath. 

Once the door closed Jemilla and Zazzlil stood there in awkward silence, neither of them daring to look at the other.

"Um, hey Jemilla," Zazzalil finally said picking at her nails, and Jemilla noticed this was another thing Zazzalil did a lot. Then Jemilla realised she hadn't said anything and was just staring a Zazzalil.

_ 'Say something idiot!' _

"Oh hey, Zazzalil." Jemilla said trying not to show how nervous she was, "We should probably figure out when we'll meet." Zazzalil nodded looking up at Jemilla for the first time since the start of conversation. 

"Yep, we should do that," Zazzalil said.

"Well I have to work at the library after school, but it'soften empty so we could do our homework together then, if that's good with you," Jemilla said and she was shocked by her ability to form a coherent sentence whilst her body was panicking.

"Um yeah, should we meet at the library or?" Zazzalil said still picking at her nails.

"Well, I ride my bike to school so I think that would best," Jemilla said.

"Cool," Zazzalil said.

"Yep," Jemilla said and they stood there in silence for a second. "I should get to my class, don't wanna be late you know." Jemilla eventually said and Zazzalil nodded so they both went to class without even saying goodbye and Jemilla was still freaking out.

_'I can't believe that just happened, oh god I'm going to screw this up so badly.'_ Jemilla thought on the way to her first class, and 2 hours later it was finally free period which meant Jemilla could tell Emberly and get advice on how not to freak out every time she even thought about Zazzalil.

Jemilla was sat at one of the tables outside with Emberly, Ducker, Grunt, Tiblyn and SB.

”Let me get this straight-” Emberly began.

”Gay.” Ducker corrected through a mouthful of chips he’d gotten from SB, Emberly looked over at him and she was clearly not amused at his comment.

”Your tutoring Zazzalil, ” Emberly said, ”The girl you just met yesterday and fell head over heels for?”

”Yes, but I wouldn't say I'm head over heels for her.” Jemilla said causing all her friends to look at her in disbelief, ”What?”

”What do you mean you ’ Wouldn’t say you're head over heels for her’ ?” Emberly said using air quotes, ”She’s literally all you've talked about since yesterday.”

”Okay so I like her a lot, that's beside the point, ” Jemilla said, ” I need you guys to help me not to freak out when I study with her after school.”

”Hmm okay, so how did you act around her at Mr Cosworth’s office?” Tiblyn asked.

”Well I managed to keep my cool because Mr Codsworth was there and I wouldn't want to disappoint him.” Jemilla said.

”Maybe you could just imagine Mr Codsworth is there whilst you're studying.” SB said and everyone looked at him.

”What the fuck SB? That would just be weird.” Grunt said and everyone murmured in agreement.

”Okay jeeze it was just an idea, ” SB said holding his hands up surrender, ”I bet you guys don't have any better ideas.”

”Maybe Jemilla could just like not to talk to Zazzalil.” Tiblyn said.

”What?” Emberly asked, ”Then how would she-”

”Wait no that could work, ” Ducker interrupted Emberly for the second time, ”If Jemilla doesn't have to talk to Zazzalil then she doesn't have any opportunities to embarrass herself.”

”But-” Emberly started saying before being interrupted again.

”Yeah and then she won't look like an idiot!” SB said, high-fiving Ducker.

”Yeah but guys-” Once again Emberly was interrupted.

”Oh and then she’ll become more comfortable around Zazzalil!” Grunt said.

”CAN YOU ALL STOP INTERRUPTING ME!” Emberly yelled causing everyone at the table to jump and Ducker to fall off his seat, ”Please, ” Emberly said the last bit much quieter.

”Oh sorry babe, ” Grant said rubbing Emberly’s back, ”What did you want to say?”

”I was trying to say that Jemilla and Zazzalil will be studying, which means Zazzalil will probably ask for Jemilla’s help. So how would Jemilla avoid talking to her then?” Emebrly said.

”Oh yeah.” Everyone at the table (except Jemilla) said, then suddenly the bell rang signalling free period was almost over.

”We should probably get to class.” Ducker said and everyone except Jemilla stood up and got ready to leave.

”Wait, guys, you still didn't give me advice on how to not embarrass myself!” Jemilla said grabbing Emberly’s arm.

”Don't worry Jemilla we can continue brainstorming at lunch.” Tiblyn said before they all said goodbye and went to lesson. The brainstorming at lunch wasn't very helpful and now Jemilla was on her way to the library freaking out once again. 

As she took off her helmet and walked through the mahogany doors she scanned the library and saw that Zazzalil hadn't arrived yet.

_’Thank God.’_ Jemilla thought that she went into the back room to grab her name tag and swipe card as usual and sat at the deal a began working at on her homework. Ten minutes passed and Jemilla heard a cough come from in front of the main desk. She assumed it was another person wanting to check out a book and said her usual greeting.

”Hi welcome to the Hatchetfield library how may I help-” Then Jemilla realised it was Zazzalil who was stood at the front desk. ”Oh, uh, Zazzalil hey.”

”Hey.” Zazzalil said with a small wave, ”Where should I sit?”

Jemilla’s mind went blank for a moment as she processed the question.

_’Come on Jemilla, get it together!’_

”Oh you can sit back here with me, ” Jemilla said as she lifted the flap so Zazzalil could walk behind the desk, and Zazzalil sat in the chair next to her. They both worked on their homework in silence except for when Zazzalil would ask a question or someone would check out a book

_’I guess Tiblyn’s plan wasn't so bad?’_ Jemilla thought but she desperately wanted to say something, ask Zazzalil some questions or make a joke- but she was too awkward for that and didn't want to make a fool of herself. So they worked in silence for about an hour before Zazzalil’s phone began to vibrate, and when Jemilla looked over Zazzalil was looking intently at her phone with a furrowed brow. 

Suddenly Zazzalil stood up and grabbed her bag.

”Uh I have there's an um, family emergency?” Zazzalil said not sound very convinced of what she had just said, ”I have to go.” She finished before she darted out the library leaving her homework and pen.

”Okay but you forgot-” Jemilla began before she realised Zazzalil was already gone, ”Your homework.”

_’That was weird, I guess I'll just have to give her back her homework tomorrow.’_ Jemilla thought. _’Great, another chance to embarrass myself.’_


	6. Chapter 6: Thugs And Bug

Zazzalil sprinted down the street with her phone in one hand and her bag in the other dragging along the floor behind her leaving the library far behind her, she was on her way to the alleyway by 'Rob's Cheeses and Meats'.

 _'Really Zazz, a family emergency?'_ She thought as her footsteps echoed in the empty streets of Hatchetfield, once she reached the alleyway she threw her phone and backpack by the dumpster whilst catching her breath and rapidly began to take off her sweater, jeans and sneakers and shoving them into her bag. When she pulled out her mask she realised she had left her homework at the library, with Jemilla.

 _'Dammit can't I do anything right?'_ Zazzalil thought as she slipped on her mask and picked her phone back up.

 _'Break in at the Matterstein Museum, okay. Where the fuck is that?'_ She pulled up google maps and typed in the name and after a few seconds it loaded up.

 _'Okay, all the way across town? Fuck, I gotta move.'_ Clutching her phone she jumped up and began to swing across town occasionally checking google maps for guidance, and after a few minutes, she saw what looked like a museum at the end of the street.

 _'That better be it.'_ As she approached what she assumed was the museum she noticed that the police weren't there yet (as usual in Hatchetfield), there was a black van parked outside and the building had no doors, wait no it did have doors- they were just ripped off their hinges lying on the sidewalk.

 _'Well that's one way of doing a breaking and entering I guess.'_ Zazzalil thought as she walked over to the entrance, and as she peered inside she didn't see anyone inside. 

_'Weird.'_ She stepped over the doors that lay on the ground and entered the museum looking around for any signs of people inside, but from what she could see there wasn't anyone. 

_'Maybe I should take a look around?'_ Zazzalil walked around the museums observing the displays and paintings, yet none of them had been taken or destroyed and the police still weren't there yet. It was Hatchetfield but the police didn't usually take this long, and then she realised that the alarm wasn't going off.

 _'What is going_ _on?'_ She continued to look around the museum but there weren't any signs that anyone was inside except for the van outside and the doors, and Zazzalil thought about just giving up and leaving before she heard mumbling around the corner. She peeked around the corner and saw three people hunched over making grumbling noises, just like the guy Zazzalil saw yesterday. The three men then all spun around towards Zazzalil and she saw that their eyes were glowing that sickly green she saw yesterday.

"We've been waiting for you Zazzalil." They all said at the same time taking two steps towards Zazzalil.

"How do you know who I am?" Zazzalil said taking a step back, and the three people took another 2 steps forward.

"We knew you'd come. You always do." They said, their eerie robotic voices echoing off the walls and flooding Zazzalil's senses. She began to feel a pulsing pain in her head and her limbs began to ache.

"What are you doing to me?" Zazzalil struggled to say as she fell to the ground clutching her head as waves of pain hit her every second that passed, they continued to walk towards her in unison.

"You try too hard Zazzalil, you should just give up." They said getting closer and closer to Zazzalil, each step causing more pain to course threw her body. "It's never going to bring back your dad, it's too late for him Zazzalil."

"What how do you-? Shut up!" Zazzalil said as the pain was becoming unbearable and her vision began to fade, she heard them speak again but couldn't quite understand what they were saying.

"It's too- come with." Was all she could make out before her vision went black and her body went limp.

”Spider-Girl? Hey Spider-Girl wake up!” Was the first thing Zazzalil heard as she was shook awake and when she opened her eyes she saw the same officer she had met yesterday kneeling in front of her.

”What happened?” Zazzalil asked as she rubbed her head, the pain wasn’t as bad as it was before but it was very much present.

”I don’t know, we got call that there was a break in at the Matterstein museum and when we got here I found you lying on the ground unconscious.” The officer said a adjusting got his cap to stop it from sliding off his head. “Are you okay?”

”Um yeah, I’m fine.” Zazzalil said as she pulled her phone out her pocket to check the time, it was 7 pm. _‘Oh shit I forgot to text Emma’_

“Are you sure you’re okay? We can call a medic.” The officer said standing up off the ground where he was kneeling in front of Zazzalil.

”No I’m fine honestly. But thanks, officer-” Zazzalil said before realising that she didn’t know the police officer’s name.

”Oh I’m officer Collins but my friends call me Bug.” The officer said as Zazzalil slipped her phone in her pocket and stood up.

”Nice to meet you Bug.” Zazzalil said dusting off her suit.

”I’m guessing you're not gonna tell me your name, right?” Bug said with a laugh.

”Oh no, I've gotta keep some things secret.” Zazzalil said with a laugh. ”Sorry but I've gotta go I'm late to- something.”

”Oh that's okay, I'll see you around Spider-Girl!” Bug said with a wave and Zazzalil walked out the museum and quickly texted Emma.

**Zazzalil: Hey Emma**

**Zazzalil: Sorry I forgot to txt u I was studying at the library with jemilla**

**Emma: That's okay just make sure you text me next time**

**Zazzalil: Will do!**

**Zazzalil: In my way home**

**Zazzalil: *on**

**Emma: See you soon Zazz**

Zazzalil then made her way to the alleyway and put back on her clothes before going home, once she got back dinner was almost ready and after they ate Zazzalil went to her room ’to do her homework’ that she had forgoten at the library. As she climbed up onto her loft bed her phone began to buzz, Keeri was calling her.

”Hey Zazz! How was studying with Jemilla?” Keeri asked over the phone and Zazzalil just knew she was grinning.

”Well I'm pretty sure Jemilla hates me.” Zazzalil said as she laid back on her bed.

”What? Why would she hate you?” 

”Well the only times we spoke was when I initiated the conversation and that was when I needed help. She didn't say anything to me the whole time!” Zazzalil said as she fidgeted with the stuffed teddy bear named Bernard that lived on her bed. ”She definitely hates me!”

”'We don’t know that Zazz, maybe she just shy.”

”Keeri she's the leader of the student council, she's not shy.”

”Okay well maybe she's just awkward when she meets new people? It could literally be anything, you can't just assume she hates you.”

”Why wouldn't she hate me? We’re complete opposites!” Zazzalil said sitting up and leaning back on her headboard.

”Look Zazz I promise she doesn't hate you, just try talking to her okay?” 

”Ugh okay.” 

”Good, I've gotta go my dad wants me to help clean up. See you later Zazz!”

”Bye.” Zazzalil said before Keeri hung up.

 _’She totally hates me!’_ Zazzalil thought as she lay back down on her bed and put down her phone.


	7. Chapter 7: The Caffeinated Setup

Emberly was sat with Grunt and Schwoopsie at Beanies and Grunt was talking about his new project in art when she got a call from Jemilla. 

"Hey guys Jemilla's calling, so be quiet okay?" Emberly said and both her friends nodded as she answered the call. "Hey, Jemilla! How's studying with Zazzalil going?"

"Well she just left because of a family emergency," Jemilla said over the phone sounding disappointed. "Also I didn't even talk to her, I'm so awkward. Even when she asked me a question about the homework I would give short answers. She probably hates me."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you Jemilla, you just have to try talking to her. You're good at speaking at those student council assemblies!" Emberly said as Grunt gave her a thumbs up across the table, she smiled back.

"Well that's different, I have a planned out speech and it's not just one person," Jemilla said. "Whenever I look at her my brain turns to mush."

"Just try it J. I promise it will work."

"Okay I'll try, my shift just ended I'm gonna go. See you later Emberly." Jemilla said before hanging up, Emberly put her phone back on the table and pushed her glasses back up her nose.

"So Jemilla is convinced that Zazzalil hates her," Emberly said to Schwoopsie and Grunt before she took a sip of her coffee.

"Wait did you say Zazzalil?" Schwoopsie asked.

"Yeah, Jemilla's tutoring her," Emberly said.

"Well the other day I heard her talking to that Keeri girl in the bathroom, apparently she has a crush on Jemilla," Schwoopsie said as if it was nothing, Emberly jumped up and grabbed Schwoopise by the shoulders

"What? Are you sure?" Emberly asked causing Schwoopsie to look at her in confusion.

"Yeah, pretty sure."

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" Emberly said falling back into her chair. "You said she was talking to Keeri? So she knows?"

"Yes, what's the big deal?" Schwoopsie asked looking at Grunt for answers to Emberly's crazy behaviour.

"Well, Jemilla has a crush on Zazzalil." Grunt said.

"And if Keeri knows that means we could set them up, it will be perfect!" Emberly said grabbing her bag from under the table and standing up.

"Where are you going?" Schwoopsie asked.

"To Keeri's house," Emberly said as she put on her jacket. "I need to talk to her."

"Then why don't you just call her?" Schwoopsie asked.

"I don't have her number," Emberly said before picking up her coffee.

"You have her address but not her phone number?" 

"Yeah, so I need to go to her house," Emberly said putting on her bag and as she was about to walk out of Beanies Schwoopsie grabbed her arm. "What?"

"It'll be a bit weird just turning up at her house, just speak to her tomorrow at school," Schwoopsie said pulling Emberly back.

"But-"

"Schwoopsie's right Embs, just wait till tomorrow. And doesn't Keeri have dance rehearsal today anyway?" Grunt said.

"Oh yeah, maybe you're right," Emberly said sitting back down. " I guess I can wait."

The next day when Emberly got the bus instead of sitting next to her boyfriend like she usually did she sat next to Keeri, they had important things to discuss.

"Hey, Keeri!" Emberly said as she sat down and place her bag in front of her.

"Hey Emberly," Keeri said seeming a bit confuses. " Not to be rude but why are sitting next to me, don't you usually sit next to Grunt. I mean he seems pretty upset that you didn't."

"Oh well he'll get over it, I need to ask you something," Emberly said. " Zazzalil has a crush on Jemilla doesn't she?"

"Wha- what? No?" Keeri said and Emberly raised her eyebrow causing Keeri to crumble. "Okay yes she does, don't tell anyone. Please! Especially not Jemilla."

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell Jemilla," Emberly said causing Keeri to smile. "But I do have something to tell you, and I'm going to need your help."

"What is it?"

"Well Jemilla has a crush on Zazzalil so-" Emberly began but Keeri interrupted.

"Wait really? You not fucking with me right?" Keeri said.

"No, I'm serious. And I need your help to set them up." Emberly said.

"Okay, but how would we do that?" Keeri asked excitedly.

"Well, Jemilla's convinced that Zazzalil hates her."

"Oh God Zazzalil is convinced that Jemilla hates her, she told me yesterday."

"So what we need to do is to get them to realise they don't hate each other," Emberly said. "So I'm thinking I get Jemilla to invite Zazzalil to her house after school to study, and they can talk and actually get to know one another."

"That's perfect!"

"Yeah, and Jemilla doesn't have work today because it's Friday," Emberly said.

"Hey, how did you find out about Zazz's crush?" Keeri asked.

"Oh Schwoopsie told me, she heard you guys loudly talking about in the bathroom." 

"Of course she did," Keeri said and they refined there plan for the rest of the ride to school. "We stood in that stinky bathroom for no reason!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of a shorter chapter but I hope you enjoyed, I'm honestly shocked by all the support I'm getting. So thank you and all your comments are hilarious. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8: Pay Offs and Discovery

"Okay I'll try, my shift just ended I'm gonna go. See you later Emberly." Jemilla said before hanging up, she gathered up her things and grabbed Zazzalil's homework she left behind. After she put away her name tag and swipe card before walking out.

"See you later Alice," Jemilla said to her co-worker who worked the evening shift as she walked out. As usual, Jemilla thought about Zazzalil on the bike ride home and when she got home Molag had made dinner for a change. 

"Hey Jemilla, I made dinner!" Molag said as she carried two plates to their small dining table that was in the kitchen, she placed them down whilst doing a little dance.

"Is there some special occasion I forgot about? You don't usually cook." Jemilla said as she sat down across from Molag.

"No special occasion! I noticed how hard you've been working at school and the library and decided to help out." Molag said starting to eat the spaghetti bolognese she had made.

"Oh well thanks Molag, you didn't have to. I enjoy cooking." Jemilla said as she also started eating.

"Don't try and fool me, I know you hate it- you reach maximum stress level," Molag said laughing. "Plus your shit at cooking so I'd rather eat something tasty."

"I would be offended but you're right, my cooking is shit," Jemilla said and their conversation continued for the rest of the meal, once they were done Jemilla picked up their plates.

"What are you doing?" Molag asked.

"What does it look like? I'm washing the dishes." Jemilla said as she walked into the kitchen carrying the plates and Molag chased after her.

"No, you're not supposed to do that! I'm trying to give you break so stop trying to help!" Molag said attempting to take the dirty plates from Jemilla but Jemilla gripped them tighter and refused ti belt go. 

"I like helping! It makes me feel useful." Jemilla said pulling the plates towards her so Molag lost her grasp and walked over to the sink.

"Whatever J-mills, that means less work for me," Molag said shrugging and she walked into the living room leaving Jemilla alone in the kitchen, as she washed the dishes all she could think about was Zazzalil.

 _'Ugh, I've got to stop thinking about her!'_ Jemilla thought as she dried the last plate and put it away when she walked into the living room she saw Molag sat on the couch watching the news. This was strange because Molag hated the news and refused to watch it. As Jemilla sat down next to her she saw why she was watching it.

**"-series of attacks in the past 24 hours all across Hatchetfield. We have a victim willing to give us a first-hand account of one of the attacks, however, for the victims' privacy they will remain anonymous."** The reporter said as a graphic popped up stating: **_'Multiple attacks across Hatchetfield, culprits yet to be caught'_** and then the screen cut to the silhouette of what Jemilla assumed was the anonymous victim.

 **"Well I was in Daxtron park with my girlfriend when a group of people with strange glowing green eyes ran up to us, they began to beat us up before a few passersby tried to stop them. But somehow they managed to overpower every person trying to stop them, they scattered when they heard police sirens. It was super strange!"** The anonymous victim said and the screen cut back to the news reporter.

**"Many people are suggesting that Spider-Girl is playing some part in these attacks as she has not been seen fighting crime since these attacks started, however, there is no evidence to support this. The police said they are trying to find the culprits of these attacks and won't stop working until justice is served. Whatever is going on it seems to not be slowing down as the number of attacks is increasing rapidly. Send us your opinion on twitter to-"**

"That's crazy," Jemilla muttered to herself.

"It sure is, but I reckon Spider-Girl ain't got nothin' to do with it. Those crusaders will use any opportunity to hate Spider-Girl" Molag said standing up and looking at her watch. "It's pretty late, we best be off to bed."

"Okay," Jemilla said as she turned the Tv off and stood up to, after completing her nightly routine she closed her eyes and hoped that Zazzalil wouldn't infiltrate her thoughts. But she did, of course.

' _I don't understand why she keeps consuming every one of my thoughts, she just a girl.'_ Jemilla thought. _'But she is a super hot girl. No Jemilla stop!'_ She grabbed her pillow and put it over her face in an attempt to stop the thoughts, but they kept coming. _'But her smile is so- No, she doesn't like you Jemilla. She probably hates you, just stop thinking about her.'_

As usual, it took Jemilla about three hours to fall asleep and really didn't feel like getting up due to so little sleep, but she stuck to the schedule and soon enough it was free period. She walked out of her English class she walked to the outdoor seating area where she usually sat with her friends and when she got the table she saw that only Emberly and her friend Keeri were sat there. Jemilla didn't know Keeri that well, they shared a few classes freshman year and had talked a few times, but one thing Jemilla did know what that she was Zazzalil's best friend.

"Hey guys, where's everyone else?" Jemilla asked as she sat down at the wooden table and the two other girls immediately stopped at looked at Jemilla in shock. Emberly quickly shushed Keeri before speaking.

"Oh hey Jemilla, they've all got clubs and stuff so it's only us." She said and Jemilla nodded.

"What were you guys talking about?" Jemilla asked.

"Uh, nothing!" Keeri said looking at Emberly briefly with panic in her eyes.

"You were talking about nothing?" Jemilla asked sceptically.

_'Why are they acting so weird?'_

"Yep we were talking about nothing, but Jemilla can I talk to you. In private." Emberly asked jerking her head to the side when she said the last bit.

"Sure," Jemilla said standing up and following behind Emberly who took them out of earshot of Keeri.

"So I know you think that Zazzalil hates you, and I think that maybe if you too talked more she would see how great you are and not hate you like you think she does," Emberly explained using her hands for emphasis. "So my idea to help her find out more about you is to invite her 'round to your house after school to study!"

"No- I don't think that's a good idea. It will just be awkward, I can barely speak to her." Jemilla said.

"Come on Jemilla, it'll be perfect! You don't have work today and maybe it will be easier to talk to her in a familiar environment!" Emberly said excitedly. "Please Jemilla, you never know maybe she likes you."

"She definitely doesn't like me," Jemilla said causing Embelry to roll her eyes. "But if you really want me to I'll invite her over to my house after school to study, but if it blows up in my face I'm one hundred percent blaming you."

"That's fine because I know it will work!" 

"But how will I ask her, I literally never see her around school" 

"She's in your history class so you can just ask her then," Emberly said crossing her arms smugly.

"How-How do you know that?" Jemilla asked shocked.

"I have my ways," Emberly said smirking.

"Okay that's super creepy but shouldn't we got back to Keeri, she'll probably walk over if we stay here long enough," Jemilla said pointing behind her at Keeri who was still sat the table.

"Oh yeah, let's go!"

Jemilla was in Maths, her class just before History on Thursday's and her nerves were at an all-time high. Just the thought of asking Zazzalil to study at her house freaked her out, but she did have a plan of action. She would use Zazzalil leaving her homework yesterday as an excuse to talk to her after class and slip the invite into the conversation. It was simple in theory, but in practice, Jemilla knew it would be so much harder. Her Maths class was coming to an end and her anxiety-induced stomach ache kept getting worse and worse, once the bell rang not only did she feel queasy but she began to furiously sweat too.

 _'God get it together, you're just asking her to study. Nothing big.'_ Jemilla told herself as she packed up her things as slow as possible to delay the inevitable. _'Who am I kidding? It's so fucking big!'_

When she walked into her History class she saw that Zazzalil wasn't there yet, Jemilla assumed she was probably going to be late like she usually was. However to her surprise, Zazzalil arrived about two minutes after Jemilla sat down, and when she looked at the girl walk in the room her stomach dropped. 

_'There's no way I'm going to be able to do this.'_ Jemilla thought before the teacher walked in and started the lesson, she managed to mostly pay attention and not think about Zazzalil. When the class need though Zazzalil flooded back to her thoughts and she prepared herself to talk to her.

 _'Okay Jemilla, this will be easy. Just give her back her homework and asked her. Easy peasy!'_ Jemilla told her self as she grabbed Zazzalil's homework out her bag and when she turned around and saw Zazzalil packing up her bag at the back of the room her heart began to beat. She walked over and Zazzalil looked up.

"Oh hey Jemilla," Zazzalil said standing up straight from her previous hunched over position.

"Hey Zazzalil, I just wanted to give you back your homework," Jemilla said confidently managing to not stumble over her words as she held up the homework she was holding to show Zazzalil. 

"Oh, thanks," Zazzalil said as she took the homework and placed in her bag.

"Also I was wondering if you'd want to come over to my house after school. To study." Jemilla said and she was surprised with how well this was going, but she still didn't know if Zazzalil would say yes.

"Oh yeah that'd be cool, but I'd need your address." 

"Right, one second," Jemilla said as she pulled a small ruffled piece of paper out of her pocket and scribbled down her address. "There you go." She held out the piece of paper and as Zazzalil reached over her the sleeve of her sweatshirt slid up to reveal a flash of red, she quickly pulled the sleeve back down before grabbing the piece of paper.

"Uh thanks, um I better go. Don't wanna be stuck in the lunch lines." Zazzalil said as she shoved the piece of paper in her sweatshirt pocket and grabbed her bag. "Deuces Jemilla." She said and she was gone in a flash leaving Jemilla stood in an empty classroom.

 _'That was strange, why did she react like that. Also, why do I recognise that colour?'_ Jemilla thought as she walked out of the room and made her way to the cafeteria to find her friends. _'It's probably nothing.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm very excited for the next chapter so keep an eye out because it'll be out soon. In the wise words of Zazzalil, deuces!


	9. Chapter 9: Crossing To The Other Side

"Zazzalil get up!" Emma said shaking Zazzalil's loft bed causing her to jump awake and hit her head on the ceiling.

"Ow! Did you have to shake the bed?" Zazzalil said as she rubbed her head.

"I've been trying to wake up for 2 minutes and Paul has been trying for the past hour, so yes I did. Now get up or you'll be late." Emma said walking out the room and Zazzalil checked her phone seeing she had 10 minutes to get ready and go to school.

The sound of the door opening and shutting indicated that Paul and Emma had just left and Zazzalil had to get the fuck up.

Zazzalil tumbled off her bed and quickly grabbed the first clothes she could find and put them on before rushing into the bathroom to brush her teeth, once she was done she checked the time. 4 minutes. Doors slammed as she darted around the house grabbing things she needed for the day before she ran out of the apartment.

The elevator was taking way to long and if it didn't hurry she was going to miss the bus, soon enough she heard the familiar ding and jumped in the elevator mashing the button to get to the ground floor, the doors were barely open when Zazzalil slipped through the small gap and raced outside in hopes that the bus hadn't left. As the cold morning air hit he face she looked around and saw that the bus wasn't there.

 _'Oh god please tell me the bus is late and not me.'_ Zazalil thought as she grabbed her phone to check the time. 7:32 am.

_'Are you kidding me? I missed the fucking bus by two minutes?'_

Zazzalil put her phone in her pocket and took off down the street dodging people as best as she could, another perk of being Spider-Girl was great Stamina. That didn't mean the run wouldn't be painful though. After fifteen torturous minutes of running, she saw the gates to Hatchetfieild High and slowed down. When she walked through the doors she saw that the hallways were still full of students.

 _'Yes, I made it!'_ Zazzalil thought as she caught her breath and pulled out her phone.

_'Five minutes until registration, okay. Better move.'_

Once Zazzalil entered her registration room she sat in her usual seat and saw that Jared, the guy who's wrist she broke, had moved far away. 

_’At least he won't bother me anymore_.’

Zazzalil pulled out her phone and saw that there was a new news article by The Hatchetfield Times on Spider-Girl, she clicked on it knowing it would anti-Spider-Girl. The Hatchetfield Times loved hating on Spider-Girl and had a dedicated following who followed the crusade against her. The article's title was: **_’Spider-Girl Is The Mastermind Behind Recent Attacks’_**

 _’Seriously?’_ Zazzalil thought as she scrolled through the article, most of it was a conspiracy theory about Spider-Girl causing the attacks in Hatchetfield, and despite the lack of evidence, the comments suggested many people believed it.

_’These sudden attacks are so strange, it sounds like it’s the same people who attacked me at the museum. There’s something strange going on and I guess I’ll have to solve it to clear my name, not that it’ll make people like me.’_

  
Two and a half hours later when Zazzalil left her Math class she saw that Keeri wasn’t waiting for her and assumed she was probably hanging out with Emberly, so she decided to go and talk to Professor Hidgens.

”Hey Professor.” Zazzalil said as she walked into his classroom and sat on one of the front desks.

”Ah Zazzalil you’re here! Perfect!” Professor Hidgens said jumping up out of his chair and darting across the room.

”Yep I sure am Profess- What’re you doing?” Zazzalil said looking over at him as he rummaged through a cabinet grabbing things and carrying them in his arms.

”I need your help Zazzalil, I have a new experiment I’m going to attempt!” He said rushing over to his desk and placing down a large metallic box and a bunch of wires before rushing over to the other side of the room again to grab more things.

”Uh okay Professor, but what’s the experiment?” She said hopping off the desk and walking over to the box the Professor had just placed down. She reached over to poke the box when-

”DON’T TOUCH THAT!” Hidgens yelled waving his hands around that were clutching to pairs of goggles, Zazzalil immediately jumped back. ”That is a highly dangerous battery Zazzalil, if you were to touch it you would fry instantly.” He said walking over and handing a pair of goggles to Zazzalil.

”Woah really? That’s so cool!” Zazzalil said putting on her goggles and pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Are you allowed to have that in a school?”

”Certainly not Zazzalil, so you speak of this to no one.” Hidgens said as he began to clip wires onto the battery.

”So what’s the experiment? And why do you need my help?” Zazzalil asked as she watched his hands move frantically clipping wire after wire.

”Well I want to open a portal and I need you to control the voltage.” Hidgens said nonchalantly as he clipped int late wire.

”What? You’re kidding, right? A portal? There’s no way!” Zazzalil said.

”I’m serious Zazzalil, very serious.” He said walking around to the other side of the desk. “Come here Zazzalil.” 

She walked around to the other side of the desk too and stood next to the Professor.

”Okay I need you to flip these switches on my signal, all of them at the same time.” He said pointing at 4 switches that were on a little panel connected to the battery by a thick wire.

”Okay, what’s the signal?” Zazzalil said positioning her hands ready to flip the switches, Hidgens walked back around the desk and grabbed two of the wires.

”I will count down from three.” He said hunching over getting ready to clip the wires together. “Okay. Three, two-“

”Do I flip them on three of after three?” Zazzalil asked causing him to stop the count down.

”On one, it's a count down.”  
  
”Ohhhhh. Got it.” She said.

”Okay ready?”

”Yep”

”Okay. Three, two-“

”But what if I don’t flip them all at the same time, what happens?” Zazzalil asked interrupting the count down again.

”Just focus on flipping them at the same time Zazzalil. Now can we please begin.”

”Yeah sorry sorry!” Zazzalil said positioning her hands again.

”Okay, no interrupting. Three, two, one!” He connected the wires and Zazzalil flipped the switches. A flurry of black sparks flew from the battery before dissipating. They stood there for a few second just watching the battery, but nothing happened.

”Is that it?” Zazzalil asked before the battery let out another flurry of bigger sparks, they both jumped out the way to avoid getting hit and watched in awe from the ground where they landed. The sparks got larger and larger and soon began to spiral, after a few seconds they formed what looked like a portal made out of black sparks.

"Woah, is that a-" Zazzalil said starring at the sparks.

"Portal, yes. I've done Zazzalil! We did it!" Hidgens said standing up and hurrying over to the portal, he looked at it for a moment before reaching his pocket and pulling out a glove. Zazzalil stood up and hesitantly joined him by the portal, it was letting out a quiet hum.

"Are you going to touch it?" Zazzalil asked as he put on the glove.

"Of course, we have no idea where this portal leads Zazzalil. So I'm going to find out." He said before reaching over and getting ready to put his gloved hand into the portal.

"Is it safe?" 

"That's what we're about to find out!" The professor said as he slowly reached out to portal and with no hesitation, he stuck his hand in. "Quick Zazzalil grab my notebook!"

She ran over to his computer and grabbed the notebook and pen.

"Make sure you write this down!" He said pointing his other hand that wasn't in the portal. "Okay, so it's cold and there seems to be no atmosphere due to the lack of wind. I'm guessing there aren't any creatures inhabiting this- this place."

Zazzalil scribbled down what he was saying as fast as she could whilst he slowly pulled his hand back out.

"If we want to find out more your going to have to go inside," Hidgens said as sweat poured down his face.

”Me?” Zazzalil asked in shock.

”Yes you Zazzalil!”

"What? You can't be serious! Go inside? You just said there's no atmosphere!" Zazzalil said panicked as she watched him run over to the closet at the back of the room.

"Exactly! There's no atmosphere, that's why you'll be prepared!" He said as he pulled a large space suit and a small black box before walking back over to Zazzalil.

"Why do I have to go in, why can't you do it?" Zazzalil said as he placed down the suit on the ground and opened the black box, it contained two earpieces.

"The suit is too small for me, but don't worry Zazzalil I will be in contact with you the whole time using these!" He said holding up the two earpieces. "You put this in your ear and I will be able to speak to you whilst your in the portal."

"But sir, what if free period ends whilst I'm in there?" Zazzalil asked trying to come up with any excuse to not go in, her love of science was overridden by her fear.

"Free period ended twenty minutes ago." Professor Hidgesn said as he put in the earpiece.

"What? I need to get to English class!" Zazzalil said panicked, she realised she felt that a lot around Professor Hidgens.

"Don't worry, I'll write you a note. Now put on the suit!" Hidgens said as he turned to face her with a large smile on his face, Zazzalil put on the clunky suit and held the helmet in her shaky hands.

"Are you sure about this professor?" Zazzalil asked.

"Of course I am! Now it's time!" He said grabbing Zazzalil's shoulder and twisting her around to face the portal. ”All you have to do is put on the helmet and walk-in!”

Zazzalil took in a deep breathe and placed the helmet on her head.

 _’I can't believe I'm doing this.’_ Zazzalil thought as she prepared herself. The helmet was secure. She had the torch in her left hand. The earpiece was in. She had to be ready. Her hands shook as she approached the portal, first sticking her right hand in.

_’The professor was right, it is cold.’_

Next, she pushed her right leg through the portal, after one more steady breath to calm herself she submerged her whole body into the portal.

It was dark she couldn't see much except the ground that was lit up by her flashlight, it looked like static on an old Tv.

”Zazzalil? Can you hear me?” Professor Hidgens voice said through the earpiece.

”Yeah I can hear you, professor.”

”What’s it like in there, describe every detail.”

”Well it's dark and cold, and the ground looks like static.” Zazzalil said as she took a step forward. ”Ugh, the ground is sticky.”

”Sticky? Interesting, what else?” Hidgens asked in excitement.

She began to all around, shining her torch, but there wasn't much to see. She walked further looking around but she still didn't see anything.

”There isn't really anything.” Zazzalil said expecting to hear a reply, but there wasn't. ”Professor?”

Still nothing. 

”Hey professor can you hear me?” Zazzalil asked but it was obvious there earpieces had lost touch somehow.

_’That's fucking great. I should probably get back to the portal.’_

Zazzalil began to walk back towards the portal when she heard a voice.

”Zazzalil!”

”Professor? Is that you? Thank God the-” Zazzalil began when the voice interrupted.

”This is your fault.”

”Dad?” Zazzalil whispered as she froze up in fear.

”You couldn't stop it then, and you can't stop it now.” 

”What?”

”You're too weak, you let me die and now the rest of the city will die because of you.”

”No, it wasn't my fault. It wasn't.” Zazzalil said trying to keep back the tears.

”Your little charade will be up soon enough, soon I will crush you.” The voice of Zazzalil’s father said, her legs began to feel weak and her body sank to the ground, the torch she was holding slipped from her grasp and rolled away.

”You will regret ever attempting to undo the pain you caused, you will suffer.” The voice morphed from Zazzalil’s father into a robotic voice, similar to the people who had green eyes. Zazzalil began to feel like all the energy she had was being drained from her body.

”Who are you?” Zazzalil asked sleepily as her limps became limp and her head began to pulse in pain.

”That's not important Zazzalil, very soon you will be mine too. You'll join us.” The voice said.

Zazzalil’s vision began to fade and her ears began to ring, her blood felt cool as it ran through her veins and she felt as if her body was stuck in the ground.

 _’This is the same thing that happened at the museum.’_ Zazzalil managed to think through her cloudy thoughts. ’ _I've got to fight it.’_

She tried to lift up her arms but they were so heavy and Zazzalil was so tired, her head began to droop down and her brain began to numb.

_’Must get- out.’_

Her helmet clashed against the static ground and her brain began to turn off.

”Zazzalil! Can you hear me? Zazzalil!”

”Professor?”

”Yes Zazzalil it's me! Are you okay?”

”I can't move- my-” Zazzalil managed to get out, the sound of professor Hidgens voice was keeping her awake.

”Zazzalil you have to get out of there!” 

”I’m- I'm trying.” Zazzalil said and then suddenly the ground to shake, almost like an earthquake and her energy surged. All of a sudden she could move again.

”No you can't, you must join us!” The voice yelled, Zazzalil struggled to stand up as her body was stuck to the ground and her head was hurting.

Once she was off the ground she began to run towards the portal leaving the torch behind, it was quite difficult with her feet sticking to the ground.

Then the static ground began to crumble around her leaving large voids, and the shakes became more violent. Quickly she leapt over a gap where the ground had fallen and saw the portal in the distance 

”Zazzalil, don't leave me.” The voice said but it was her father again.

 _’Don’t listen.’_ Zazzalil told herself as she got closer to the portal.

”Not again Zazz, I love you.” 

_’Don't listen, don't listen!’_ Zazzalil chanted in her head.

”Zazzalil are you almost out?” The professor asked.

”Yep, almost.” Zazzalil said and a few seconds later she was at the portal.

”It’s all your fault.” The voice said still sound like Zazzalil’s father but she shook her head and walked through the portal.

  
As she dived out the portal and landed on the wooden floor of Professor Hidgens classroom she tested off the helmet, tears began to pour from her eyes.

”Zazzalil are you okay?” Hidgens asked as he kneels next to her where she was sat on the ground, he awkwardly patted her back in an attempt to comfort her.

”Oh, yeah. I'm fine.” Zazzalil said with a sniffle as she wiped the tears that were resting on her cheeks. ”Um so I should probably get to English class.”

”Yes of course.” The professor said standing up and ripping a piece of paper from his notebook, Zazzalil tool off the suit and took out the earpiece placing it on his desk.

Once he had written the note professor Hidgens handed it to Zazzalil.

”I can tell you what happened if you want, you know for your research.” Zazzalil said putting the note in her jean pocket.

”Don't worry Zazzalil, you can tell me another time once you're more composed.” Hidgens said as he picked up the suit and carried it back over to the closet. ”You should get to English class, you probably missed most of it.”

”Oh right, yeah. Thanks, professor.” Zazzalil said before adjusting her sweater and walking out of the classroom. She spent the last ten minutes of English going back over what had just happened.

_’Okay what was that. It knew about him, but it couldn't have been him. Something strange is going on and it's gotta be liked to the attacks. And seeing as I'm Spider-Girl I'm probably going to av to figure this out.’_

Once English class was over Zazzalil arrived at her history class in time, and as she walked in the door that's when she remembered that Jemilla was also in that class. And then she remembered how she had left awkwardly last night.

At the end of the lesson, Zazzalil packed up her bag trying not to stare at Jemilla who was packing away her bag in front of her. Then she saw from the corner of her eye that Jemilla grabbed something out of her bag and began to walk over to her.

Suddenly Jemilla was stood at her desk.

"Oh hey Jemilla," Zazzalil said.

"Hey Zazzalil, I just wanted to give you back your homework," Jemilla said as she held up the homework Zazzalil had left behind yesterday.

"Oh, thanks," Zazzalil said as she took the homework and placed in her bag, she was surprised at how cool she was being. Perhaps the lack of freak out was because in comparison to what had just happened this wasn't that scary.

"Also I was wondering if you'd want to come over to my house after school. To study." Jemilla said.

"Oh yeah that'd be cool, but I'd need your address," Zazzalil said without thinking about it.

"Right, one second," Jemilla said and Zazzalil watched her pull a small ruffled piece of paper out of her pocket and scribbled down her address. "There you go." She held out the piece of paper and as Zazzalil reached over her the sleeve of her sweatshirt slid up to reveal a flash of red, she quickly pulled the sleeve back down before grabbing the piece of paper, her heart began to race.

"Uh thanks, um I better go. Don't wanna be stuck in the lunch lines." Zazzalil said as she shoved the piece of paper in her sweatshirt pocket and grabbed her bag.

"Deuces Jemilla." She said rushing out the room and once she had walked far way form the classroom her nerves returned.

 _’Okay so that was close, hopefully, she didn't see that? Also really deuces? God, I'm such an idiot. I guess I'm studying at Jemilla’s house tonight.’_ Zazzalil thought as she made her way to the cafeteria to meet Keeri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter took me awhile to write because I kept going back rewriting things, so I hope you liked it. Let me know why you think in the comments.


	10. Chapter 10: Almost Kisses

_'Where is this girls house?'_ Zazzalil thought as she wandered onto another street staring at her phone for directions, she had been trying to find Jemilla's voice for about fifteen minutes. The frosty air didn't help, it was only the start of spring it would still be cold for another few weeks. Zazzalil was ready for summer, she prefered being warm and it also meant no school- well if she graduated that was. After another 5 minutes of walking around she arrived at a house that she hoped was Jemilla's, she walked up the porch stairs and gently knocked on the door. _'Please be the right house.'_ After a couple of seconds, the door opened and there stood Jemilla. Perfect curls, perfect face, perfect- _'Okay Zazz stop.'_

"Hey, Zazzalil." 

"Uh hi."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Oh come in, you must be cold. You're not even wearing a coat," Jemilla said standing back allowing Zazzalil to walk in, as she slipped by Jemilla she looked around. There were three framed photos hanging on the wall opposite the door and beneath them was a bike, which Zazzalil assumed was Jemilla's. Once Jemilla closed the door she turned to face Zazzalil and looked at her for a moment and the Jemilla walked into the living room and Zazzalil followed her.

"So, uh, this is my living room," Jemilla said as she scratched her arm, Zazzalil nodded looking around. It was much bigger than Zazzalil’s, obviously, Zazzalil lived in a two-bedroom apartment and Jemilla lived in a three-bedroom house, the walls were a pale grey and it had blue accent curtains and a white sofa against the back wall. The door to the left seemed to lead to the kitchen, although it was closed so Zazzalil couldn’t know for sure, and a hallway coming off the back wall that had several doors. It was a one-story house.

”it’s nice, cosy.” Zazzalil said looking over to Jemilla.

”We should go to my bedroom, it’s this way.” Jemilla said walking to the hallway but before they left the living room the door that leads to the kitchen opened and a tall woman walked.

”Hey J-mills, is this the girl your tutoring?” The woman said using her wooden cane to walk, she was very loud and expressive.

”Yep, and we were just about to study so-“ Jemilla said turning to walk out of the living room before the woman interrupted.

”Aint’ you gonna introduce me J-mills, you don't wanna be rude do you?” The woman said with a grin as she walked towards Jemilla and Zazzalil.

”Of course.” Jemilla said through gritted teeth as she put on her usual polite smile. ”Zazzalil this is Molag, my adoptive mother, Molag this is Zazzalil.” 

”Zazzalil huh, never heard that name before.” Molag said still with a grim as she reached out her hand for Zazzalil to shake.

”Its a nickname, and it's nice meeting you Molag.” Zazzalil said as she shook Molag’s hand. It's nice meeting you too.” Molag said as she retracted her hand and as she was about to walk away when she paused for a moment. ”You look familiar, do you work at Beanies in the town centre?”

”Oh no, that's my aunt Emma. People say we look alike.” Zazzalil said with a laugh. ”I, uh, don't have a job.” She finished awkwardly scratching her neck, that was the truth. She didn't have a job. At least not a real one, being Spider-Girl was like a job minus the pay. Scratch that, it was worse than a job. But knowing that the people of Hatchetfield were safe was enough payment for Zazzalil, at least she hoped it was.

”Well I won't keep you girls, you got studying to do.” Molag said turning around and Jemilla turned to walk out, Zazzalil followed behind her. Once they entered Jemilla room Zazzalil looked around, it was very Jemilla. The walls were a pale white and there were bookshelves filled with books and binders, all colour coordinated, and she had a whiteboard with a schedule and post-it notes. 

_’Of course, Jemilla’s room is this organised, she freaking class-president. Why wouldn't it be?’_ Zazzalil thought as Jemilla sat on the bed looking at her expectantly, she was still stood by the door.

”Do you want to, sit down?” Jemilla asked as she patted her bed, Zazzalil quickly nodded and sat down at the other end of the bed. ”Okay so I have many studying tactics, but before we start which classes are you struggling with the most?” She asked picking up a large binder that was sat on her bedside table, it had hundreds of multi-coloured tabs.

”I guess I struggle with History the most, you know referring all the dates and name.” Zazzalil said picking her nails as her nerves raised, how did Jemilla make her feel so terrified yet happy at the same time. 

”Okay, history.” Jemilla said opening her binder and combing through, flipping tag after tag. ” Ah found it! okay, so what studying methods dot you use?”

”I don't know? I just read over notes and hope it sticks.” Zazzalil said.

”Okay, well that's not a very good method. The best way to study help you remember key parts of information” Jemilla said borrowing her brow. ”How about I help you choose a new study method?” She asked clearly excited.

”Uh, sure.” 

”Yes!” Jemilla said with a smile, except the time it wasn't the fake polite smile she put on, it was a real genuine smile. ”I mean, um, come over here and I'll show you some methods we- you could try.” She said more composed as she gestured for Zazzalil to sit next to her. Zazzalil shuffled across the bed and sat next Jemilla, she looked at the binder that was laid in her lap. It had a lot of sections with studying methods for history. 

”So you can look at this as see which one works best for you.” She said picking up the binder and placing in Zazzalil’s lap.

”Okay.” Zazzalil said as she began to look through the section in the binder labelled: ’ **HISTORY STUDYING METHODS:’** There were so many sections and Zazzalil felt a little overwhelmed, she didn't know much about studying. She couldn't even remember the last time she had studied, most of her time was taken up by being Spider-Girl and any free time was definitely not used for school. ****

”I'm not really sure, I don't much about this stuff.” Zazzalil said placing her hands flat in the binder and looking at Jemilla who was sat next to her for guidance.

”Oh, okay well I could help you.” Jemilla said taking the binder back and looking through it. ”We could try using flashcards are you want?”

”Yeah okay. They’re like cards that have key info on them, right?” Zazzalil asked and Jemilla nodded

”Let's get started!” Jemilla said standing up. ”I have a ton of flashcards over here.” She walked over to one of the many cabinets in her room and opened it grabbing a large stack of flashcards neatly organised by colour, of course, and she also pulled out a pencil case. She then sat back on the bed and started placing things down.

"Wow, you weren't kidding. That's a lot of flashcards." Zazzalil said looking at the stack of revision cards laid out in front of her.

_'That must be at least fifty, definitely more.'_

"Yeah studying kinda my thing," Jemilla said bashfully. "We should get started. We're in the same history class, right?"

"Yep."

"Okay so we will be at the same point, we can start with medicine through time and move on from there," Jemilla said and they got to work, she taught Zazzalil how to make effective flashcards and eventually they actually spoke whilst working.

"-And then he jumped into Ducker's pool to stop the burning!" Jemilla said with a laugh as she finished another flashcard.

"No way!" Zazzalil said as she scribbled down dates onto a blue flashcard. "That really happened? Your friends are crazy, J-mills."

"Oh god, please don't call me that," Jemilla said as her cheeks went pink.

 _'She's not blushing, it's just hot in here.'_ Zazzalil told herself. 

"Why not? I think it's cute, J-mills." Zazzalil replied with a cocky smile, Jemilla buried her face into one of her pillows groaning. 

"It's so embarrassing," Jemilla said but her voice was muffled because her face was still buried in her pillow.

"It is huh? Well, I guess that's my new nickname for you, J-mills." Zazzalil said laughing as she finished another flashcard, suddenly she was hit with a pillow and she toppled over the edge of the bed. 

"Oh shit!" Jemilla said looking over the edge of the bed. "I'm so sorry Zazzalil, I didn't mean to hit you that-" As Jemilla was apologizing Zazzalil grabbed the pillow for her grasp and hit her back causing Jemilla to fall back.

"That's payback J-mills," Zazzalil said as she climbed back on the bed.

"Well, now its war," Jemilla said grabbing another pillow.

"What?" Is all that Zazzalil could say before she was hit with the pillow. "Oh, you're on!"

Suddenly they were both hitting each other with pillows and the studying they were doing earlier was forgotten, Jemilla got a good couple of hits on Zazzalil but before she even realised what was happening Zazzalil grabbed another pillow and hit her right in the face. Zazzalil was now winning and Jemilla failed to get a single hit in, but suddenly Jemilla's plan of action changed and suddenly she lunged forward and began to tickle Zazzalil.

"No stop!" Zazzalil said through laughter as Jemilla tickled her.

"Oh, so you're ticklish?" Said Jemilla as she continued her tickle attack.

"This- is against- the rules!" Zazzalil said struggling for breath.

"There are no rules in war Zazz." 

Zazzalil had to think of a way to win, and seeing as there were no rules she had an idea. Swiftly she reached her arms up and grabbed on to Jemilla's shoulder and before Jemilla could continue tickling her she flipped them over. Now Zazzalil was straddling Jemilla and it was just setting what she had done. They stared at each other both out of breath, neither dared to move. Without thinking she moved her face forward and so did Jemilla, inching closer. Foreheads close. Noses close. Lips close. Zazzalil could feel Jemilla's breath on her cheeks but before their lips could connect the bedroom door swung open.

"Hey, girls I-" Molag said before freezing in the doorway. Zazzalil and Jemilla quickly separated and tried to act natural.

"What is it Molag?"Jemilla asked still out of breath as she fixed her curly hair.

"Well I was going to ask if Zazzalil wanted to stay for dinner, but I can see you girls are busy so I'll just-" 

"No, we're not busy," Zazzalil said. "And thanks for the offer but Emma wants me back for dinner. You know what I should probably just go. See you late J-mills." 

After saying goodbye to Molag Zazzalil left and began the walk home, and soon enough Zazzalil's mind began to race.

_'_ _Why did I do that, now I've made things awkward between us. She probably didn't even want to kiss me. I'm so stupid.'_

Then a loud clash dragged her from her thoughts and her Spidey-Sense was going off, she looked around and heard the clash again coming from an alley-way further down the street. Cautiously she approached the alley and peeked around the corner, she could see two men cornering someone. They were wearing all black and had-

 _'Holy shit the green eyes again! I've got to do something.'_ Zazzalil thought as she looked around, there was no time to change into her suit. With no time to spare Zazzalil grabbed her mask from her bag and slipped it on before dropping it to the ground, she couldn't change her clothes right now. Then she heard shouting.

"No! Please I'll get it soon you just need to give me time! That's all I-" A voice said before a loud gunshot echoed through the streets.

_'Shit I'm too late!'_

Zazzalil jumped out from around the corner with her web-shooters ready.

"Stop right there!" She yelled causing the two green eyes men to look at her, she swung down the alley and got ready to fight them. The taller one lunged toward her but she dodged his arms and punched him square in the jaw before kneeing him in the stomach. The taller one then grabbed Zazzalil head and headbutted her causing a loud crack. Something was definitely broken but Zazzalil couldn't think about that, she had to stop these guys. Quickly she lifted her left arm and shot a web causing the taller one to fly backwards and stick to the wall, the shorter one looked at Zazzalil for a moment before turning around taking off down the street. She was about to go after him before she heard a groan and looking around she saw a man lying on the ground. Blood poured from his stomach, he had been shot.

"Oh, shit are you okay?" Zazzalil said as she kneeled beside the man and checked his wound.

"It's coming!" The man said as he gripped Zazzalil by her sweater collar. "It's coming and the end is near!"

"I need to get you to the hospital," Zazzalil said preparing to pick the man up but he gripped her collar tighter.

"No! I'm not going to make it, you need to stop it! It's coming soon and when it comes it will bring the end! You need to stop it-" The man said before going limp in Zazzalil's arms.

"Shit," Zazzalil said as she picked up his lifeless body, she put him over her shoulder before taking off towards the St. Damien's Hospital. Once she arrived she took him off her shoulder and carrier him bridal style and rushed through the doors.

"Hey, I need help!" Zazzalil said as she walked up to the front desk, the woman rolled her eyes before looking up but once she saw the man in Zazzalil's arms she jumped up.

"What happened- Spider-Girl?" The receptionist said as she grabbed the phone on the desk.

"He was shot on Davison street about ten minutes ago, I- I couldn't stop it." 

After explaining what had happened in more detail a few nurses rushed out with a stretcher and whisked the man away and Zazzalil had to wait for the police to arrive so she could answer questions. As she sat in the waiting room she saw that her sweater was covered in blood but before she could even think about how she was going to explain this to Emma the police arrived. She was taken outside and had to answer some questions about the attack.

"Okay, Spider-Girl we just need you to answer some question." The officer said pulling a notepad out of his pocket.

"Is it possible another officer could ask these questions," Zazzalil asked, she really didn't want to have to reveal her identity.

"Is that really necessary?" The officer said.

"Look can I talk to Bug, please." 

"Bug he's pretty new, are you sure?" The officer said and Zazzalil nodded, he looked around before sighing. "Fine, I'll see if he's here."

_'So there's definitely something joining on here, "It's coming"? I'm going to have to look into this.'_

"Hey, Spider-Girl!" Bug said as he walked over to her. "So you wanted me to ask you the questions about the attack?"

"Yeah, I trust you and you seem like a good cop," Zazzalil said causing Bug to smile. "Also I know you won't expose my identity."

"Oh right, that makes sense." Bug said. "Let's get onto the questions."

Once she finished answering the questions she realised something.

_'Bug is a police officer and trusts me, maybe he could help me figure out what these attacks are about?'_

"Okay so that's everything, is there anything else you need?" Bug said placing the notepad back in his pocket and adjusting his cap.

"Um, yes actually. You know these attacks that have been happening?" Zazzalil said and Bug nodded. "Well I feel like there's something deeper, they're all connected. They all have these strange eyes, right? So I want to know if you could help me figure out a connection?"

"Wait, you want me to work with you? You want me to work with Spider-Girl? You're joking right?" Bug said.

"Nope, I'm serious Bug," Zazzalil said.

"Okay yeah! I'll help you." Bug said smiling.

"Great, I'll tell you everything I know-" As Zazzalil spoke a news van pulled up.

_'Shit I can't let them see me in my normal clothes! I've gotta go!'_

"Tomorrow, I'll tell you tomorrow. I'll meet you at the police station." Zazzalil said before getting ready to leave, as she swung away she heard bug say something that she couldn't quite make out and a flash of a camera. Hopefully, they didnt get any good photos.

Once Zazzalil was far away from the cameras and the hospital she remembered that she was covered in blood, and more importantly, her real clothes were covered in blood, not her Spider-Girl suit.

 _'Shit, what am I going to do?'_ Zazzalil thought as she looked down at her sweater. _'Maybe I could speak in through my window in the Spider-Suit and change quickly and then come through the front door? Yeah, maybe that'll work.'_

So Zazzalil shoved her bloody clothes in her backpack and went to her apartment, as she slowly opened her bedroom window she hoped no one could see her. Once the window was open enough, and for once Zazzalil thankful she was short, she claimed through and grabbed some clothes of her floor. Luckily this morning Emma and Paul had left before Zazzalil got changed, she just had to hope those reporters didnt get a good shot of her in her usual clothes. Perhaps if they did no one would know, most people in Hatchetfiel were stupid anyway.

When Zazzalil had put on another pair of clothes she climbed back out the window and swung around the front of the building, once she finally reached her apartment door she took a deep to breathe and walked in to see Emma and Paul asleep on the couch.

'Great I did that for nothing!' Zazzalil thought as she walked over to them. They look peaceful, the complete opposite of what Zazzalil had just experienced. She decided she better just go to bed, so once she changed into a comfortable pair of sweatpants she climbed up onto her loft bed and that's when she remembered what had happened at Jemilla's house. She had almost kissed Jemilla. And Jemilla was going to kiss her back.

_'She wasn't going to kiss me back. Right?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	11. Chapter 11: Research Can Lead To Great Things

"She seems nice," Molag said as they sat at the small dining table and ate the take out Molag had ordered just after Zazzalil left.

"Yep," Jemilla said not looking up from her food as she ate, ever since Molag walked in on that comprising position Jemilla hadn't looked her in the eye. They ate in silence for a few minutes with the low hum of the Tv in the background, eventually, Molag broke the silence.

"So you like her." This statement made Jemilla look up in surprise.

"What? No! Why would you think?- I don't like her." Jemilla sputtered unconvincingly, Molag just raised her eyebrows. "How did you know? I'm good at hiding it."

"You are not good at hiding it," Molag said with a laugh. "Plus you acted the same way around Clark when you two were together."

"Okay, can you not bring him up right now," Jemilla said before taking a sip of water.

"Sorry. But it's obvious she likes you back J-mills." Molag said with a shrug.

"Huh? She does not like me back, there's no way." Jemilla said shaking her head. 

_'Zazzalil DOES NOT like me back.'_

_"_ If she doesn't then why was she-" Molag began but Jemilla quickly interrupted.

"That was nothing Molag, she doesn't like me back. Can we stop talking about this now?" Jemillia said exasperated, face going red in embarrassment.

"Okay, J-mills," Molag said and they returned to silence whilst they finished eating, once they finished Molag went into the living room to watch the Tv whilst Jemilla washed the dishes. When she had finished she walked into the living room and checked the time, it was only 8:49.

"Hey, Molag I'm gonna go to my room," Jemilla said walking to her room and Molag nodded not looking up from the Tv, once Jemilla entered her bedroom she sat on her bed grabbed her phone that was sat in the nightstand. She had a text from Emberly.

**Emberly: How was studying with Zazzalil?**

**Jemilla: Well we almost kissed.**

**Emberly: What?!???!?!?!? Tell me more**

**Jemilla: It was nothing.**

**Emberly: That is not nothing J!!!!! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!!!**

**Emberly: I want details**

**Jemilla: Fine I'll tell you.**

**Jemilla: She called me J-mills (like Molag does) and I said it was embarrassing, she said it was cute and it's what she's going to call me.**

**Jemilla: Obviously her calling my nickname cute made me a gay mess so I hit her with one of my pillows causing her to fall off the bed, so one she climbed back on she hit me back.**

**Jemilla: That turned into a pillow fight and I was losing so I began to tickle her for some reason and then out of nowhere she grabs my shoulder flipping us over (which I don't know how she did that, she so short but so strong)**

**Jemilla: After flipping us over she was straddling me and I started freaking out, then she began to lean down and our faces were so close that our noses were almost touching!**

**Emberly: No way that so crazy!!!!**

**Emberly: She is strong enough to flip you over and straddle you!!!?!!?!?!?**

**Emberly: Why didn't you kiss? Did she pull away?**

**Jemilla: No, Molag walked in and we both freaked out and she left right after.**

**Emberly: So she likes you?**

**Jemilla: No. She doesn't like me.**

**Emberly: She totally does J!!!!! I'm planning your wedding right now!**

**Jemilla: Okay nope, bye Embs.**

**Emberly: Okay bye Jemilla!!**

Jemilla closed her text chat with Emberly and was about to turn off her phone when she got a notification from the news app on her phone.

**_'Spider-Girl spotted at Hatchetfield hospital'_ **

Jemilla shrugged and tapped on the notification and after a couple of seconds the article loaded and she scrolled down, and that's when she saw the photo. It was Spider-Girl but she wasn't wearing the Spider-Suit like she usually did, she was wearing clothes. Where did Jemilla recognise those clothes?

_'Wait wasn't Zazzalil wearing- Holy shit.’_

That's when it hit Jemilla, memories flooded back. Spider-Girl’s voice on the news, Zazzalil abruptly leaving and Spider-Girl turning up at the scene of the crime five minutes after, the red Jemilla saw when Zazzalil's sweater sleeve rolled up and now Spider-Girl wearing Zazzalil's clothes.

_'There's no way.'_

Jemilla quickly searched up Spider-Girl on google and looked for photos.

_'She's short, exactly the same size as Zazzalil. Has super strength, and Zazzalil is surprisingly strong. Is Zazzalil Spider-Girl?’  
_

Jemilla thought, but she needed more evidence to come to that conclusion. She quickly opened the Youtube app on her phone and searched up Spider-Girl, she tapped on the first video. It was a clip she had seen on the news when there was the bomb a few days ago.

_**"Oh, I don't think I should I mean my suits-"** _

Jemilla replayed the sentence over and over, it sounded just like Zazzalil. 

_'Who knew finding out Spider-Girl’s identity could be so easy? I'm surprised the police haven't figured this out yet. Wait if Zazzalil's Spider-Girl that means that I- shit I have a crush on Spider-Girl. Oh no.'_

Jemilla spent the rest of the night searching up everything she could find about Spider-Girl, she had to be sure Zazzalil was Spider-Girl. The majority of the stuff was slanderous towards Spider-Girl and prior to now Jemilla hadn't thought about Spider-Girl much, but now she was thinking about her a lot. She didn't understand why people hated Spider-Girl so much, she was trying to help Hatchetfield- albeit very clumsily. Jemilla had read countless articles about Spider-Girl causing havoc: Destroying half the town-hall, almost knocking an oil tanker off the bridge connecting Hatchetfield to Clivesdale and much more.

She opened another article assuming it would be about another time Spider-Girl messed up, but it was much worse than that. It was an accusation that she was responsible for the increase in attacks in Hatchetfield, that a new villain was in Hatchtefield and they were working with Spider-Girl to make her seem heroic. There was no evidence but the article displayed a few tweets that full-heartedly believed that she was behind this. Jemilla opened twitter and typed in the hashtag: 

_**'#SpiderGirlMustBeStopped'** _

She saw thousands of tweets pop up, it seemed like the hashtag had been started by some guy who was leading the crusade against Spider-Girl. He went by the name Junior and had a podcast that constantly accused Spider-Girl of things with little evidence, but this time people seemed to believe the accusation.

 _'This has to be illegal, he can't_ _just accuse someone of being responsible for the attack with no evidence!'_ Jemilla thought as she angrily scrolled through Junior's website (advising merchandise and a new book), and that's when she had an idea.

_'What if I found out who's responsible for these attacks and cleared Zazzalil's name, not only will it protect and innocent person but it will also impress Zazzalil. It's perfect! now all I need to do it look into these attacks.'_

Right after that thought Jemilla's eyelids slipped close for a moment before she jolted awake, it was 3:00 am. She never stays up this late, she has a schedule.

_'Forget the schedule, I need to clear her name!'_

Jemilla's eyelids closed again for a split second. 

_'Tomorrow. Clear her name tomorrow.'_

Within two minutes of turning her phone off and her head hitting the pillow, she was out cold. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of support I have gotten for this fic has shocked me to my core and I just want to say thank you so much! All your comments kudos mean so much to me and I'm enjoying writing my first fan fiction, and this chapter was very fun to write. I love writing from Jemilla's perspective. Again thank you so much!


	12. Chapter 12: Numeral Repairs

After a usual chaotic morning and a boring first few hours of school it was finally lunch which meant two things, Zazzalil finally didn't have to use her brain and Keeri was going to interrogate her about studying with Jemilla last night. As she sat at there usual table she saw that Keeri wasn't there yet and so she sat in her usual seat and after placing her lunch tray on the table she pulled out her phone, soon enough Keeri arrived and sat down next to Zazzalil.

"Hiya Zazz, how was your morning? I didn't see you in free period." Keeri said as she sat down, a big shining smile on her face as usual. 

"It was fine, woke up late again," Zazzalil said putting her phone away, Keeri looked at her for a moment and she looked as if she was going to burst. "Do you want to ask me about studying last night with Jemilla?"

"Oh my God yes! Please Zazz tell me what happened!" Keeri said grasping onto Zazzalil's arm.

"Okay, okay. It was good, she taught me a new studying technique." Zazzalil said pushing some of her food around with her fork, she wasn't lying- juts not telling her the whole truth.

"That's it, nothing else happened?" Keeri asked watching Zazzalil mess around with her food.

"Yep, that's it," Zazzalil said as she placed down her fork and looked over to Keeri. "What?"

"I know you're lying Zazz, we've been friends for eight years. And I'm not stupid." Keeri said and Zazzalil rolled her eyes. "Come on Zazz, just tell me what happened."

Zazzalil looked away and was silent for a moment, she stared at the disgusting mush that was supposed to be food that sat on her plate. Keeri was also silent just waiting, she knew Zazzalil would cave and that something else happened.

"Ugh fine," Zazzalil said looking at Keeri again, then she averted her eyes and looked at the ground. "Weamlostkissed." She said so fast she was sure that Keeri didn't understand it, well she thought that until Keeri jumped up.

"YOU ALMOST KISSED?" Keeri said leaping of her chair and Zazzalil jumped up just as quickly and covered Keeri's mouth with her hand.

"Shut up! I don't want the entirety of Hatchetfield knowing Keeri!" Zazzalil said dragging Keeri back down to her seat.

"Oops, sorry Zazz. But you need to tell me more! You almost kissed Jemilla?" Keeri said much quieter.

"Um, yeah," Zazzalil said and Keeri's eyes showed that she definitely wanted to know the whole story.

After telling the story of what happened, with a few interruptions by Keeri saying _"Oh my God!"_ and _"Realy?"_ , Keeri was smiling even more than before.

"So she likes you back?" Keeri said practically jumping in her seat out of excitement, (of course she already knew this to be a fact, but she wanted Zazzalil to find out on her own).

"What? No! I mean I was the one going to kiss her, so maybe she didn't even want to?" Zazzalil said as she shovelled some of her food in her mouth.

"What do you mean? She didn't pull away did she?" Keeri said.

"No, not until Molag walked in-" Zazzalil said.

"Who's Molag?" Keeri interrupted.

"Her adoptive mother." Zazzalil clarified before continuing. "But she didn't really have a chance to pull away because I was- on top of her," Zazzalil said the last part in a whisper.

"I'm sure if she didn't want to kiss you, she would have pushed you away Zazz, she totally likes you," Keeri said.

"Really, you think so?" Zazzalil asked hopefully looking at Keeri again.

"Yes Zazz, she likes you!" Keeri said shaking her by the shoulders.

"Okay maybe she likes me back, but we can't know for sure yet. I don't even know if she's gay or-" Zazzalil said.

"Oh, she's pan, so it's definitely possible she likes you," Keeri said.

"Right. So how do I know for sure? What should I do?" Zazzalil asked turning away from Keeri to eat some more.

"You tell her that you like her," Keeri said as if it was obvious, this statement caused Zazzalil to drop her fork and choke on her food.

"What?" She said through coughs as she tried to get her breath back.

"You heard me Zazz, if you're brave enough to tell her you like her she'll tell you that she likes you back," Keeri said packing her food up and putting it back in her bag.

"But what if she doesn't like me back? Then I would just embarrass myself!" Zazzalil said and before Keeri could speak she continued. " Maybe I should try and get her to tell me first? That's a great idea!" She said and quickly stood up and began to leave the cafeteria not even bothering to grab her bag.

"What? Zazzalil where are you going?" Keeri called after her but Zazzalil kept walking. "Zazzalil?" That's when she realised what she was going to do, so she swiftly grabbed Zazzalil's bag and ran after her.

When Keeri caught up with Zazzalil she was outside in the outdoor seating area, and she was walking over to Jemilla's usual table where she sat with her friends. Before Keeri could stop Zazzalil they were stood at their table. Zazzalil's confidence that she had on the walk over quickly dissipated and her heart began to race, and that's when she saw that Jemilla wasn' there.

"Hey Keeri, Zazzali. What's up?" Emberly asked as the rest of Jemilla's friends looked at them.

"Uh, I-" Zazzalil's mind turned to mush and she wondered why she thought it was a good idea to come over here.

"Oh, Zazzalil need's to talk to Jemilla," Keeri said 

"Right, but Jemilla isn't here." One of Jemilla's friends said, Zazzalil wasn't sure of their name but knew it began with a T.

"Really? Where is she?" Keeri said and Zazzalil was glad Keeri was talking for her.

"We have no idea, she didn't come into school today which is unlike her. We just assumed she's sick." Emberly said shrugging.

"Hmmm, well can Zazzalil get her number so she can text her about there studying," Keeri said and Zazzalil went into full panic mode.

_'What the fuck is she doing?!'_

"Oh yeah, of course. let me just write it down." Embery said pulling out her phone and opening her contacts. "Does anyone have paper?"

"Yeah, I do!" One of Jemilla's friends said as he pulled a ripped piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Emberly, she quickly wrote done Jemilla's number and handed it to Zazzalil.

"Um, thanks," Zazzalil said as she put it in her pocket, she still couldn't comprehend that she had just got Jemilla's number.

"Hey, do you guys want to join us?" One of Jemilla's friends, Zazzalil recognised him as S.B. They used to smoke together just after her father- Zazzalil pushed the thought away. Before she could decline the offer Keeri had said yes and dragged Zazzalil to sit down at the table.

For the rest of lunch, Zazzalil sat there silently listening to Jemilla's friends and Keeri talk, not daring to add to the conversation in case she embarrassed herself- she's not a social butterfly like Keeri.

Finally, lunch was over and Zazzalil didn't have to awkwardly sit and listen and now she only had two lessons left. During those final two lessons, Zazzalil kept thinking about what she was going to text Jemilla. Currently, she was in her last lesson on a Friday, Maths.

_'Should I ask her why she's not in school? No that's too invasive. Maybe I should talk about our almost kiss? But what if she doesn't want to talk about it? This is so hard.'_

Suddenly Zazzalil was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Elizabeth? Are you even listening?" Her maths teacher, who she couldn't remember the name of for the life of her, asked. She definitely wasn't listening.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm listening." Zazzalil said sitting up in her chair.

"Okay, so can you answer the question I just asked?" The teacher asked crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot, everyone in the room was looking at her now.

"Um, can you repeat the question?" Zazzalil asked.

"So you weren't listening, you're staying after school I need to talk to you." She said before turning back to the whiteboard and began writing equations on it.

 _'Great job Zazz.'_ Zazzalil thought and all thoughts of Jemilla left her head. At the end of the lesson as she packed up her bag the teacher called her over, so once she had put everything away she walked over to her desk.

"Listen Elizabeth I know you're a smart girl," The teacher said and Zazzalil winced at the use of her real name. "and I know that if you actually tried you would do well. If you don't start working harder you're never going to graduate, I know that you're not performing well in most of your lessons." Zazzalil just stood there in silence as the teacher spoke, staring at her feet and picking at her nails. " I understand what happened two years ago hit you very hard Elizabeth, but that's not-"

"Don't bring that up, and its Zazzalil, not Elizabeth." Zazzalil interrupted looking up at her teacher.

"Excuse me?" The teacher said furrowing her brows.

"Don't bring up what happened to my dad, because that isn't related to my schoolwork," Zazzalil said.

"Listen, Elizabeth-" The teacher said before being interrupted again.

"I just told you It's Zazzalil, now can I leave?" Zazzalil said.

"Okay, Zazzalil, you can leave." The teacher said turning around sitting down at her desk with a heavy sigh, Zazzalil swung her backpack over her shoulder and walked out of the room to see Keeri waiting outside the classroom.

They walked home together like they usually did on Fridays and Keeri told her about her upcoming dance recital that was in a few weeks and Zazzalil nodded along, once they reached Keeri's house Zazzalil walked the rest of the way home. After saying hi to Emma she walked into her room and remembered she was going to meet with Bug today. 

' _I'll drop by the police station at around four, which means I have an hour to waste. I should probably fix my suit.'_ Zazzalil thought and she grabbed her sewing box from under her desk and took off her suit, and after putting back on her clothes she began to sew her suit back together. Once she had fixed all the rips in her suit from the other night she held it up and inspected it, the difference in the thread was obvious but she didn't have time to dwell on aesthetics.

_'Not perfect, but it'll have to do for now. Maybe I should text Jemilla?'_

So she put her suit back on under her clothes and grabbed the piece of paper Emberly had given her out of her jean pocket and input the number into her phone labelled 'J-mills' and typed out a text.

**'Hey J-mills it's Zazzalil, I saw you weren't in school today and-'**

She quickly erased it a typed out another message.

**'Hey Jemilla it's Zazzalil, do you like me?'**

She erased that one too before settling on:

**'Hey J-mills it's Zazzalil, one of your friends gave me your number, how are you?'**

Now all she had to do was wait for her to respond and with each minute that passed, Zazzalil got more and more nervous.

_'Oh God, she hates me and thinks it's weird that I have her number! I'm so stupid and-'_

Then her phone buzzed. It was Jemilla.

**J-mills: Hey Zazzalil!**

**J-mills: I'm good, how are you?**

In that moment Zazzalil was sure she had died, and now she had to think of a good reply. Which proved to be a much harder task than it should have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Zazzalil finally has Jemilla's number thanks to Keeri. Thanks for reading! I think the next chapter will be out on Monday and I'm very excited for you guys to read it.


	13. Chapter 13: Imperaeterna

Jemilla woke up three hours after she fell asleep and she did not feel good, she wasn't used to feeling this tired in the morning. Usually, her schedule ensured she was up early and ready for the day, but all that research into Spider-Girl kept her up and knocked her off schedule. As she got up and entered the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror and knew that she did not want to go to school today.

 _'But I can't skip school, I haven't had a day off school since 3rd grade when everyone caught that sick bug.'_ Jemilla thought as she splashed her face with cold water in an attempt to wake her self up, but it didn't help much and she still had bags under her eyes. 

_'Maybe if I stay off school I can begin my research into those attacks, I'm sure that Molag wouldn't care about me having one day off school.'_ Jemilla was brushing her teeth when she thought of this. _'But education is important.'_

As she got dressed she debated whether she should stay off school and after a long inner quarrel she decided that one day wouldn't hurt, so as she walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen and saw Molag sat at the dining table eating some toast.

"Morning Molag." She said as grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl before sitting down too.

"Morning J-mill's, you're up later than usual. Something wrong?" Molag said after taking a sip of coffee.

"Yeah, I don't feel too good. I was actually thinking of taking the day off school." Jemilla said placing the apple of the table realising she wasn't hungry. Molag looked up and laughed, but then realised that Jemilla was serious.

"Take a day off school? Who are you and what have you done with Jemilla?" Molag said squinting her eyes and smirking.

"I'm serious Molag," Jemilla said and Molag took a sip of her coffee before looking at her for a moment.

"Really? Is this about what happened yesterday with Zazzalil?" Molag said placing her mug on the table and crossed her arms as she leaned forward on the table.

"What? No-" Jemilla said before stopping.

_'Maybe if I say yes she'll let me stay off?'_

"Yeah actually, I just don't feel up to talking about what happened yesterday," Jemilla said looking down at the table hoping Molag couldn't tell she was lying.

"Oh well that's okay J-mills, yes you can stay off," Molag said standing up with her mug in her left hand. "But only for today okay, this can't become a habit." She said the last part with a squint as she pointed her finger for emphasis.

"Thanks, Molag, don't worry it won't," Jemilla said and Molag nodded before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

After forcing herself to eat the apple she had grabbed earlier Jemilla went back to her room and grabbed her laptop from on top of her dresser, after sitting on her bed and getting comfortable she began her research.

First, she googles 'Recent attacks in Hatchetfield' and a plethora of articles popped up, but after reading a few they all seemed to say the same thing. The key details she had taken from them and written down in her notebook were: The attackers were always in groups of at least two people, they had strange glowing eyes and whenever the police were close enough for their sirens to be heard they ran away.

 _'Okay so obviously these attacks must be by the same people, they're all too similar in a short amount of time to be copycats.'_ Jemilla thought as she read through the list. _'But who are these people, and why? I can't see any motive, none of the victims said they were robbed so obviously they weren't muggings gone wrong. Also, the green glowing eyes are weird but seem too specific to be made up, multiple victims at different locations with no contact said the same thing. It could be another one of those crazy people who wants to become a supervillain because of Spider-Girl, but perhaps it's an attempt to hide identity. Or maybe to make the link between the crime more identifiable. But if that's the case, why?'_

Jemilla googled 'Green-eyed people' and most of the results were news articles she had already read or weren't even related to the attacks, but on page 7 she clicked on a website that seemed to be related. The website didn't seem very reliable but Jemilla decided to read it anyway.

**'The "green-eyed people" have often be related to an all-powerful and all-knowing being with full control, many ancient societies and religions have tales and fables with similar stories. Most of them talk of "a mind-controlling being attempting to clean the earth of sin and evil" and although they all call this being different names the similarities are too glaring to ignore. Often called "Imperaeterna" or "Vragrođak" this being is described as "Hidden in the shadows, loud in the mind.", in most accident texts it says it has the ability to use human bodies to do it's work and can infiltrate minds to kill. Its main goal is to rid Earth of sin and evil by controlling the human race but was sealed away by the great warrior "Laykan" with his sword "Gladius de Lumine" to another realm in 324 BC. However, there have been reports of it leaking back to Earth and controlling people, most identifiable by their glowing green eyes. Although these claims haven't been proven** **and no one is sure if these tales and fable are even routed in truth.'**

After reading Jemilla finished reading she wrote down the key details in her notebook again: Mind control victims with green eyes, an ancient entity that is all-knowing and all-powerful with the ability to kill and control through minds, clear Earth of sin and evil, sealed away to another realm and recent sightings of green-eyed people.

 _'Okay so I doubt that these attacks are this ancient being thing, I mean it's just old stories, so maybe whoever is behind these attacks is taking inspiration from these old stories. Perhaps it's another villain attempting to fight or get rid of Spider-Girl and they're using these stories as an aesthetic because most villains are crazy and want to seem cool.'_ Jemilla thought and wrote out all her thought under the key detail lists. _'Maybe I should do some more research at the library, they're sure to have some old books about this "Imperaeterna" thing.'_

Jemilla closed her laptop and notebook and placed them in her backpack and checked the time, it was 12:42.

 _'Have I been research that long? At least the library is open I guess.'_ Jemilla thought as walked out her room and place her bag down on the floor as she grabbed her dark blue jacket off the coat hanger, but before she could finish putting it on Molag walked into the hallway and saw her.

"Where are you going J-mills?" Molag asked as Jemilla froze with her jacket only halfway on. 

"I'm going to go to the library. For catch up stuff." Jemilla said and Molag looked at her for a moment.

"Okay J-mills, next time though ask me," Molag said before walking past Jemilla and walking into her own room, Jemilla finished putting on her jacket and then put on her backpack. Once she had put on her helmet and carried her bike outside she checked that she had her keys in case Molag went out, which was unlikely, and when she heard them jingle in her pocket she climbed on her bike and took off to the library.

Once she had locked up her bike in the bike shed she walked in and inhaled the familiar new book smell that she loved, and looking around she saw the library was just as empty as it usually was when it was her shifts. As she walked up to the front desk she saw her colleague Brian who did the morning shift and when he looked up he seemed confused.

"Uh hey Jemilla, you're shift doesn't start for like three hours," Brian said looking down at his watch and then back to Jemilla. 

"Oh I know, I'm here for some research stuff," Jemilla said taking off her helmet and holding it in her left hand. "I just wondered if you knew where the ancient mythology section is?"

"I'm surprised you don't know, don't you spend like hours here," Brian said with a laugh. "Uh, I think it's combined with the periodical section, which now reflecting on it seems stupid."

"Right, thanks Brian," Jemilla said walking off toward the periodical section, she didn't go to this section too often as Jemilla preferred more modern non-fiction. She placed her bag and helmet down on the chair that was next to the rows of dark wooden bookshelves before looking through the books. After passing the historical books she found the two bookshelves with **'MYTHOLOGY'** carved at the top, she read each title of the books and none of them seemed to be what she was looking for. Then she saw the last section that was locked behind glass, from her knowledge no books were locked away. As she peered through the glass she saw a book that was definitely what she was looking for, it was called **'A collection of tales: Imperaeterna an untold story'.**

Jemilla tried to open the glass door thinking that maybe it wasn't locked, but when she pulled on the handle the door did not open. It was locked.

 _'Great. Why is this even locked, I didn't even know we had locked up books?'_ Jemilla thought as she looked through glass again, she needed to get that book. _'Maybe I should ask Brian, he's been working here for years.'_

As she walked back over to the front desk Brian looked up from his phone.

"Did you not find it?" Brian said placing down his phone on the desk.

"No I found it, I was just wondering if you have the key to the locked up section?" Jemilla said using her thumb to point over to the periodical section.

"What?" Brian asked furrowing his brows and his eyes darted toward the periodical section before looking back to Jemilla. "There's a locked up section?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you have the key or know where it is," Jemilla said and Brian looked very confused.

"I didn't even know we had a locked up section so I'm assuming you're not supposed to open it," Brian said picking back up his phone and scrolling through it again.

"So you don't have the key?" Jemilla asked and he shook his head not looking up from his phone, she sighed and walked back over to the mythology section. 

_'I really need that book.'_ Jemilla thought when an idea came to her, she quickly looked around and remembered that no one ever came to the library. She grabbed pin from her hair and crouched down in front of the glass door, she then inserted it in the lock. As she moved it around she listened closely hoping that she could get this over with as soon as possible _. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_

Her palms were sweaty and her heart was racing as she shuffled the pin around, then she heard a small click and she turned the pin. Not sure if she had managed unlocked it she grabbed onto the handle she pulled on the door and it actually opened.

 _'Holy shit that actually worked.'_ Jemilla thought as she looked around again making sure no one saw what she had just done. _'Never thought I would put my lock picking skill to use.'_ She put the pin back in her hair and reached into the cabinet pulling out the book she so desperately wanted. She held the book in her hands and noticed the copious amounts of dust on it, so she wiped it off with her hand looked at it for a moment before walking over to the chair where she left her helmet and backpack.

After dumping them both on the floor next to the chair she sat down and opened the book and as she looked at the first page and small slip of paper fell out n to her lap, curiously she picked it up and placed the book down in her lap before opening it. The writing was faded and she could barely see the words, so she brought it up closer to her face to read it.

_**'Beware! The gate mustn't be opened, for once it's open the world will crumble and it will return.'** _

After reading the note she pulled her notebook out of her bag and slipped the note inside and then placed the notebook on her lap as she picked the book back up, Jemilla turned to the contents page and skimmed through it. She wasn't sure what to look for.

 _'Maybe I should try and find out what that note was about, maybe there's something about a gate in here.'_ Jemilla thought as she reread the chapter title. _'Maybe the one on its banishment will have something about the gate.'_

Jemilla turned to page 97 and began to read, most of it was about how the warrior Laykan had fought Imperaeterna with his sword and how he was declared a hero. But then she read a paragraph that piqued her interest.

**'Laykan hath used the sw'rd of lighteth to sealeth hence Imperaeterna to anoth'r realm and hath said: "if the gate to Occultatum wast to ev'r beest hath opened yond humanity shall visage the dunnest of their timeth". Laykan eke hath said yond the only way to open the gate wast using "the pow'r of the Gods" and the p'rson to ope t wouldst beest Imperaeterna connection to Earth.'**

From what Jemilla could make out from the old English was that the warrior sealed Imperaeterna to a realm called Occultatum and that if the gate to this place was to ever be opened it would be the bringing of humanities darkest time, so she began to write notes in her diary about this 'realm' and the gate. Once she had finished she began to read through the book and wrote down any relevant information in hopes that there might be a hint in the mythology of who would want to use this old story for there crimes. When she had filled up almost the entirety of her notebook she felt her phone buzz in her jacket pocket. Someone had texted her.

**Unknown Number: Hey J-mills it's Zazzalil, one of your friends gave me your number, how are you?'**

_'Holy shit it's Zazzalil!'_ Jemilla thought and all worries about her research were forgotten as the book and her notebook both fell tot he ground and her focus was entirely on what she was going to text back. First, she added Zazzalil's number to her phone and then she began to craft her text, after a few minutes she felt she was ready to reply.

**Jemilla: Hey Zazzalil!**

**Jemilla: I'm good, how are you?**

**Zazzalil: I'm good**

**Zazzalil: I saw you weren't in school today**

**Jemilla: Oh yeah I didn't feel too good today so I took the day off.**

**Zazzalil: I hope you feel better soon**

**Jemilla: Thank you. Did you get home okay last night? I heard that someone got shot around the time you left.**

Jemilla sent that last text to see if Zazzalil would give any hints to her being Spider-Girl, she assumed that she probably wouldn't but Jemilla tried anyway.

**Zazzalil: Oh yeah I heard about that**

**Zazzalil: I got home okay**

_'So she's definitely trying to keep this a secret.'_ Then Jemilla got an idea.

**Jemilla: Yeah, apparently Spider-Girl tried to save the man but got there too late.**

**Jemilla: What do you think about Spider-girl?**

_'Let's see how she responds to this.'_

**Zazzalil: Idk**

**Zazzalil: I don't really think about her**

Jemilla raised her eyebrows at that response.

**Jemilla: I think she's pretty cool.**

**Jemilla: Very brave of her to help fight crime in Hatchetfield, she's probably doing more than the police.**

**Zazzalil: I don't think so**

**Jemilla: What do you mean?**

**Zazzalil: I mean sure she's brave and all but is she doing enough, I can't help but feel like she causes more bad than good**

That shocked Jemilla, for a second she doubted that Zazzalil was Spider-Girl but then remembered all the evidence and realised that she was probably trying to make it seem like she definitely wasn't Spider-Girl.

**Jemilla: Really? I think she's doing a lot for one person, the amount of lives she saves is amazing. She even continues to help people when the majority of Hatchetfield hates her, that's pretty admirable.**

**Zazzalil: You think?**

**Jemilla: Yeah,** **definitely.**

"Hey, Jemilla! You shift started like 3 minutes ago!" Brian shouted across the library and Jemilla checked the time to see it was 4:03.

_'Shit, I better get to work.'_

**Jemilla: Hey I've gotta go, my shift started three minutes ago. Sorry.**

**Zazzalil: It's fine**

**Zazzalil: I was actually going to meet someone soon**

**Zazzalil: Shit I was supposed to meet them 3 mins ago skdjfhghjk**

**Zazzalil: Bye J-mills**

**Jemilla: Bye Zazzalil.**

So Jemilla turned off her phone and slipped it back in her Jakcte pocket before packing her notebook into her bag, as she grabbed the book she debated whether she should check it out or just take it.

 _'If I check it out they'll know I took it from the locked cabinet. Maybe I should just take it.'_ As much as Jemilla hated stealing she knew that finding out the culprit behind these attacks was important, so she put the book in her bag and went off to work. What Jemilla didn't realise was that she had left the cabinet unlocked and open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I think this is my favourite chapter so far, so much lore. The next one will follow Zazzalil which I'm also excited about, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Thank you for reading and stay safe!


	14. Chapter 14: Daxtron Park

**Jemilla: Really? I think she's doing a lot for one person, the amount of lives she saves is amazing. She even continues to help people when the majority of Hatchetfield hates her, that's pretty admirable.**

At that text Zazzalil's heart began to beat so fast she was sure she was having a heart attack and her cheeks heated up like her face was on fire, did Jemilla really think that about her?

_'Well she doesn't think it about me, technically she thinks it about Spider-Girl. But still! I'm Spider-Girl!'_

**Zazzalil: You think?**

**Jemilla: Yeah,** **definitely.**

**Jemilla: Hey I've gotta go, my shift started three minutes ago. Sorry.**

**Zazzalil: It's fine**

**Zazzalil: I was actually going to meet someone soon**

Zazzalil then checked the time on her phone and saw it was 4:03.

**Zazzalil: Shit I was supposed to meet them 3 mins ago skdjfhghjk**

**Zazzalil: Bye J-mills**

**Jemilla: Bye Zazzalil.**

Zazzalil jumped up after texting goodbye to Jemilla and put her phone in one of her jeans pockets before grabbing her bag containing her mask and back up gadgets, and once she was ready she left her room and made her way to the apartment door. As she was about to turn the brass doorknob she heard someone cough behind her and she paused, turning around she saw Emma stood behind her.

"Zazz where are you going?" Emma asked crossing her arms.

"I- uh."

_'Quick I need an excuse,'_

"I'm going to have a sleepover at keeri's, sorry I forgot to ask you," Zazzalil said shifting her backpack strap on her shoulder.

"You need to ask me before you just leave Zazz," Emma said. "You're allowed to go out, I just need to know about it."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'll ask you next time." Zazzalil said tightening her backpack straps before loosening them.

"Okay, good. You can go Zazz, have fun." Emma said with a smile ruffling Zazzalil's hair before turning around walking into the kitchen, Zazzalil walked out of the apartment and grabbed her phone, she texted Keeri as she walked to the elevator.

**Zazzalil: Hey Keeri**

**Zazzalil: Can I stay at yours tonight?**

**Keeri: Sure I love sleepovers**

**Keeri: What time you coming round?**

**Zazzalil: Probably around 6**

**Zazzalil: But if Emma asks tell her around 4**

**Keeri: Okay**

**Keeri: What are you doing?**

**Zazzalil: Nothing**

**Zazzalil: I gtg text you later**

**Keeri: Okay bye Zazz I'll plan so many fun things for the sleepover <3**

Once she had finished texting Keeri she was already outside the apartment building and after putting her phone away she walked to the nearest alleyway, and after taking her clothes off to reveal her Spider-Suit and slipping on her mask she made sure she still had her phone. When she was ready- sticky notes and pen in her pocket in case she needed to leave another message for the police, she swung through Hatchetfield on her way to the local police station, the worst part about being Spider-Girl during the day was that she got heckled a lot more. However, she was mostly used to it by now, after two years of abuse from the citizens of Hatchetfield it was very rare that any of the comments would get under her skin.

This time Zazzalil didn't need to use her phone to find her way to the police station as this was one of the few buildings that she knew the location of, and this meant she got there in record time too. After around five minutes she saw the police station up ahead and landed by the entrance, before walking she pressed a button on the side of her mask to make sure no one could just rip it off. Spider-Girl wasn't well-liked by police officers as they believed that she was doing their job for them or called her a 'menace', most of them followed Junior who was at the forefront of hate for her, and a police station was the most likely location that her mask would be ripped off and her identity revealed- which she couldn't risk. Especially not with the most recent accusations.

She pushed open the metal doors and as she walked up to the front desk she looked around, the small waiting room was full of police officers and citizens waiting to report crimes. Ignoring the glares she reached the front desk and the man sat there looked up.

"Spider-girl, how may I help you? Here to report another one of your attacks?" The man said causing an officer walking by to laugh.

"No, I'm actually looking for officer Collins. I think he's known as Bug?" Zazzalil said as politely as she could, she could tell everyone in the room was staring at her.

"Oh, the new kid. I'm not surprised he's a Spider-Girl junkie, I'll call him. One sec." The man said rolling his eyes before picking up the phone that was sat on the desk in front of him, dialling a number he asked for Bug before putting the phone down. "You can sit and wait, he's on his way." 

Zazzalil nodded and walked over to one of the seats and sat down and after a brief thirty seconds one of the doors behind the desk opened and in walked Bug with a smile on his face, it reminded her of Keeris signature smile.

Once he spotted Zazzalil he waved and walked over, Zazzalil stood up as he got closer.

"Hey Spider-Girl, I'm guessing you're here to look into the recent attacks." Bug said as he stopped in front of Zazzalil.

"Yep," Zazzalil said. "I don't want to talk about it here though."

"Oh yeah of course, duh!" Bug said lightly hitting himself in the head before turning around. "Follow me, we can talk about it at my desk." 

Zazzalil followed him through the busy police station and once they reached Bugs desk he sat down and gestured to the chair next to his desk for Zazzalil to sit in.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Bug asked taking off his police cap and placing on his desk before running his fingers through his black hair.

"Well I think you know that these attacks are being blamed on me," Zazzalil said and Bug nodded before she continued. "Well it isn't me, but that's not what's bothering me about the attacks. There's something strange about them, the fact that all the attackers have glowing green eyes. I didn't think much about it at first, but then I remembered my encounter with them at the museum. Somehow they knew me, but not as Spider-Girl- they knew my real name, so that freaked me out. They also had a weird robotic voices, and they were able to change their voices to someone I know. Then a few days after my crazy science Professor opened a portal and made me go inside-"

"Woah, hang on. A portal? You're messing with me right?" Bug interrupted sitting up in his chair.

"No, let me finish. He opened a portal and made me go inside, but when I did someone spoke to me. And they had the same voice as the people I met at the museum, so I have a feeling these things are related." Zazzalil said and Bug stared at her in disbelief.

"Give me a second the process this." Bug said and he rubbed his face with this hand. "So, you think these attacks are related to a portal your science professor opened?"

"Yeah, and I think this thing in the portal was controlling them and that's why they were able to mimic my dad's voice. But I'm not sure how this thing knew my dad's voice, or how it's able to control people." Zazzalil said and Bug still looked very confused.

"This is crazy and makes no logical sense, but for some reason, I'm inclined to believe you." Bug said scratching his chin. "But why do you need my help?"

"Well you're a police officer, so that means you have access to the evidence from the crime scenes right?" Zazzalil said.

"Well yet but why- No. I'm not going to break the rules to get you evidence form the crime scenes." Bug said crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Why not? Please Bug, this may be our only chance to stop these attacks! Please!" Zazzalil said and Bug shook his head.

"I can't, if I get caught I will be fired." Bug said and Zazzalil just looked at him in silence, and somehow that was enough to break him. "Okay okay, fine. I'll help you, but you have to give me something in return."

"Yes, thank you! What do you want?" Zazzalil said with a fist pump. 

"If I get you the evidence from those crime scenes, you have to reveal your real identity to me." Bug said with a smirk.

"Wait, what? Your joking right? Do you know how dangerous it could for me, and more importantly, my family if my real identity got out." Zazzalil said.

"Look I'm not going to tell anyone, and we'll be somewhere safe away from cameras and people. You do that and you've got yourself a deal." Bug said Zazzalil thought for a moment.

 _'I do trust him, and if this gets me the evidence I need it might bring me one step closer to stopping these attacks. This might be the only way.'_ Zazzalil and after another couple seconds of contemplation she decided this was too important to pass up. _'What's the importance of my identity if everyone in Hatchetfield could be at risk, I have to this.'_

"Okay, fine. We've got a deal." Zazzalil said holding out her hand for Bug to shake, and once they shook hands Bug stood up and grabbed his cap.

"Right, you stay here whilst I go and grab it. If you see anyone follow me you distract them, okay?" Bug said putting on his cap and Zazzalil nodded, he then looked around and walked off down a corridor and out of sight. Zazzalil looked around this section of the police station and got considerably fewer glares, but that was probably because most of the officers were busy working at their desks. She didn't see anyone following Bug so she thought they were in the clear, that was until a woman walks out of the breakroom and began to walk down the same hallway Bug had walked down minutes earlier.

_'Shit, I've got to do something.'_

Zazzalil stood up and walked as fast as she could toward the woman, once she was close enough she tapped her on the shoulder, the woman span around with a smile- but this smile disappeared when she saw Zazzalil.

"What are you doing here?" The woman asked with a thrown.

"I, uh, wanted to know what the local police think about Spider-Girl. I was wondering if you could tell me the general opinion." Zazzalil said on the spot, and immediately after the words left her mouth she wanted to hit herself in the face.

"Really? Well, I'll tell you what we think of you, Spider-Girl" The woman said jabbing her finger. "You're lazy, you get involved in things that have nothing to do with you, you act like you're so much better than us, your voice is annoying, you are-" The woman went on and on about all the terrible things that the police force thought about her, after a while, Zazzalil tuned her out and kept looking behind the woman for Bug.

 _'Where is he?'_ Zazzalil thought impatiently tapping her foot as the woman kept complaining and insulting her, then she saw Bug walk around the corner and show a thumbs up.

"Your spider theme is weird and-"

"I think that's all I need, thanks," Zazzalil said interrupting the woman before turning around walking off leaving the woman stood there in confusion, Zazzalil sat back at Bugs desk and waited for him to join her.

"I got it." Bug said and Zazzalil nodded. "Know you have to hold up your end of the deal."

"Okay, but where should we go then?" Zazzalil said standing up and bug grinned.

"Follow me." Bug said before walking off and Zazzalil hurried behind him.

After walking for what felt like forever they reached a locked room at the end of a hallway, Bug grabbed a key from his pocket and unlocked it before holding it open for Zazzalil. Once they were both inside he flipped the light switch and locked the door behind him, the room looked like an old meeting room as it was covered in webs and the windows were blocked.

"I thought you might feel at home." Bug said gesturing to the webs that covered all the furniture in the room.

"Very funny, are your sure no one will come in here?" Zazzalil said walking further into the room and sitting on one of the tables in the middle.

"Yep, I'm the only one with the key- this is kinda like my secret hideout. Now you show me who you really are." Bug said as sat next to Zazzalil on the table.

"Okay," Zazzalil said and she took in a shaky breath as she pressed the button on her mask, then she grabbed the mask and slowly took it off her head. When the mask came off her hair was very frizzy and her face was sweaty due to the humidity of the mask. Bug looked at her in astonishment.

"You're much younger than I expected." Bug said standing up to get a better look at her face. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Zazzalil answered feeling very awkward with him looking at her as if she were an animal in a zoo or something.

"Seventeen? That means you've been Spider-Girl since you were-"

"Fifteen, yep," Zazzalil said finishing his sentence.

"Wow, how did you even become Spider-Girl? Is all, like, super-powers?" Bug asked as Zazzalil jumped off the desk.

"Well my super-strength, spider-sense and ability to climb walls are powers," Zazzalil said.

"So what about the webs that you shoot and the swinging?"

"They're from my web-shooters," Zazzalil said lifting up her arm and pointing to her wrist. "I made them myself to help me actually fight crime and actually stop it instead of just beating people up."

"Can I look at them?" Bug asked excitedly and Zazzalil nodded and took one of her web-shooters off before handing it to Bug, he held it up to his face and began to inspect it. "Wow, you seriously made these yourself?"

"Mostly, whenever I would get stuck or needed advice I'd ask my science professor. He's the one who opened the portal." Zazzalil said taking back her web-shooters.

"That is so cool, you know-" Bug said before someone began to speak through his radio.

**"This is dispatch, we're reporting a 10-72 at Daxtron park on the east side. I repeat 10-72 at Daxton park on the east side."**

"Hey this is officer Collins, I can be on route in 5 minutes." Bug said into the radio before looking up. "We better go."

"Okay, but what is a 10-72," Zazzalil said quickly put back on her mask before following behind Bug as he led them out of the police station.

"It's a knifing, could possibly be related to the previous attacks." Bug said as they walked out the side door and ran over to his squad car, Zazzalil following behind him. "Do you want to come with me or can you make your own way there?" He asked climbing into the car and looking up at Zazzalil.

"I'll make my own way, Daxtron right?" Zazzalil said checking her web-shooters were secure.

"Yeah, on the east side. Good luck Spider-Girl." Bug said with a nod before closing the car door and turning on the sirens, as she drove away Zazzalil made her own way to the park.

_'_ _If I catch these guys I'll be able to find their link to this portal, and disprove the accusations.'_ Zazzalil thought as she swung as fast as she could to Daxtron park, her stomach flipped in excitement at the prospect of catching these guys. As she got closer she decided she better wait for Bug to get there too for back up, so she waited outside the eastern entrance to the park. She didn't have to wait long because within a minute of her arrival she heard the sirens of Bugs car and his car pulled up after another few seconds, as he pulled up and got the car she saw his belt he had equipped with a gun and a baton.

"You ready?" Bug asked as he closed the door and walked over to Zazzalil, she nodded and they made their way into the park. "Okay, so we have to see if they're any injured people and keep an eye out because the suspect could still be around. So you want to take the high ground and have a birds-eye view?"

"Good idea, I'll shout if I see anything," Zazzalil said as she used her webs to bring herself up into one of the nearby trees, she couldn't see much so she watched Bug make his way through the park. Everything seemed to be going well before she saw a man jump out with a knife towards Bug, but before she could shout to warn him Zazzalil felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and seconds later her unconscious body plummeted from the tree and down to the grass below.

Zazzalil slowly woke up and rubbed her head.

 _'What happened?'_ Zazzalil thought as she sat up and looked around, it was considerably darker than before, and as she looked around that's when she remembered. _'Shit! Bug!'_

Head still pounding from the impact she ran over to where she last saw Bug and as she ran she didn't see him.

"Bug? Are you there? Bug?" She yelled looking around but there was no sign of him, then she looked down a saw his police cap lying on the floor. Zazzalil bent down and picked it up but once she touched it a sharp pain shot through her hand, almost like an electric shot. "Ow!" She yelled dropping the cap back on the ground, and that's when she noticed there was a piece of metal stuck in the back of the cap.

 _'That's weird.'_ Zazzalil thought as she reached out for the cap again. _'Please don't kill me, please don't kill me.'_

When she picked it up the sharp pain came back but she knew she had to deal with it if she was going to find Bug, pushing through pain Zazzalil reached into the cap and pulled out the chunk of metal. Upon further inspection, it looked like a mico-chip or an SD card- and for some reason, Zazzalil knew she had to see what was on it. Quickly she grabbed her phone from her pocket and saw that she had some texts from Keeri.

**Keeri: Zazz where are you?**

**Keeri: You were supposed to be here half an hour ago???**

**Keeri: Zazz?**

**Keeri: Just text me I'm worried!!**

_'Oh shit I forgot I was staying at Keeri's, I better text her back so she doesn't start a search party or something.'_

**Zazzalil: Hey Keeri I'm coming soon**

**Zazzalil: Just a bit behind schedule with school work**

**Keeri: Thank God ur not dead!**

**Keeri: Also school work? I see Jemilla's having a good influence on you**

**Zazzalil: Shut up**

**Zazzalil: I gtg ttyl**

Zazzalil quickly turned off her phone and took off the case, then clipping off the back she took out her SD card and inserted the one she had just found in Bug's cap. The phone stayed black for a moment before flashing green and then a small play button popped up in the middle of the screen, hesitantly she pressed it and a voice recording began to play and the voice robotic began to speak.

**"Hello Spider-Girl, I see you're stupid enough to use a random SD card. If you're looking for your little cop friend, don't worry he's completely safe here with me."** The voice said and a muffled groan came through the phone which Zazzalil assumed was Bug. **"You better hurry though, I don't think he'll be in a good condition much longer."** There was muffled scream and the voice began to laugh. **"Get yourself to the abandoned condos on Whitehall street tomorrow at 5:45 pm or your friend here will have his guts ripped out."**

The voice recording ended and Zazzalil was left in shock sitting on the concrete path with Bug's cap lying next to her, she stared at her phone a few moments longer before standing up.

 _'Holy shit they took Bug, fuck this is all my fault. Okay, Zazz chill, Abandoned condos, Whitehall street, tomorrow 5:45 pm. Just get there on time and Bug will be fine, but what if he's not fine? This all my fault.'_ Zazzalil thought as she flipped her phone back over and took out the SD card before inserting hers back in, then she noted it down in her notes. _'God I hope he's okay, I shouldn't have got him into this. But that didn't sound like the voice of those green-eyed people and the portal voice- and they called me Spider-Girl, not Zazzalil. It's obviously not the same person, maybe it's one of the people following the trend of hating me?'_

Zazzalil got another text from Keeri.

**Keeri: Are you coming or what?**

**Zazzalil: Yeah, omw**

**Keeri: Can't wait! We gonna have so much fun!**

_'I'm sure we will.'_ Zazzalil thought as she swung off to find her backpack and get changed before going to Keeri's house. _'This impromptu sleepover might be what I need to distract from all the chaos right now, and I won't be able to help but until tomorrow. At least it will kill time.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I'm going to make more of an effort to respond to all of your amazing comments- but do know that I read them all! I usually respond just before I post a new chapter, but I'm to try and respond as I see them. I so happy you guys are enjoying all aspects of this story, don't worry romance will be incorporated more soon- we just have to get there. I think I mentioned this in a reply to a comment but I didn't realise when I first planned this that it would be such a slow burn, but it is so I'm sorry I didn't mention it. I would love to know what you're favourite chapter has been so far in the comments so feel free to let me know, I'm also thinking about adding chapter titles that aren't just "Chapter [Instert Number Here]". So let me know- this would mean I would go back and change all previous chapter titles too. Anyway, thanks for reading the next chapter will be out soon (I would also love any ideas on how to improve the story, specifically in the dialogue section as I think it reads a bit clunky at times). Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you!


	15. Chapter 15: The Awakening Of A Warrior

"Jemilla? Are you okay?" Alice said shaking Jemilla awake as she was asleep at the front desk.

"What? I'm awake!" Jemilla said sitting up and rubbing her eyes, next to her Alice seemed concerned.

"Are you okay?" Alice repeated with her hand on Jemilla's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be okay?" Jemilla said still adjusting to the bright light of the library.

"Because you fell asleep at work, which very unlike you. You've never even been late since the day you started." Alice said.

"Oh right, I just don't feel great today. Thanks for asking though." Jemilla said standing up and stretching.

"No problem, my shift just started so you can go home," Alice said as she sat down in the chair Jemilla was just sat in second earlier.

"I can help out of you want?" Jemilla said with a yawn and Alice shook her head.

"Jemilla your clearly tired just go home okay," Alice said grabbing a book from her bag, Jemilla thought she was probably right and grabbed her bag and helmet before walking out. Once she got her helmet on and unlocked her bike form the bike shed she began her ride home. It was still cold despite being at the end of spring, Jemilla couldn't wait for graduation and summer break- fresh start at college is just what she needed.

Once she pulled up the driveway to her house she saw the lights were off and assumed Molag was probably asleep.

 _'Better be quiet.'_ Jemilla thought as she unlocked the door and slowly opened it, and as quietly as possible she rolled her bike through the door and placed it against the wall before taking off her helmet and placing it on the coat hanger with her jacket. She walked to her room and dumped her bag by the door before flopping onto her bed letting out a sigh and closing her eyes.

 _'What a crazy day, if there really is a new villain opposing Spider-Girl my research could help her defeat them. But what if it's not a villain, what if it's really that thing? Wait no, there's no way- it's just silly stories. But what about the green eyes, and how do they get so many people to do their bidding. It just doesn't make sense!'_ Jemilla thought and she began to drift asleep when she shot up. _'I need to take out my contacts.'_

Jemilla sat up with a sigh and walked out of her room and to the bathroom, despite how tired she was she knew she had to get ready for bed. So she took out her contacts before brushing her teeth and washing her face, once she walked back into her bedroom she changed into more comfortable clothing that wasn't a skirt and fell back into bed. Barely thirty seconds had passed and Jemilla was asleep, who knew research could be so tiring? Although it probably wasn't the research that made her so tired, it was probably the fact that she fell asleep at 3 am the night before and woke up at 6 am.

She woke up hours later to a beam of sunlight shining through her window and right onto her face, in her tiredness last night she had forgotten to close the curtains, and she felt unusually groggy. Normally in the mornings, Jemilla felt energised and happy, especially on a Saturday as she saw it as a whole day of progress and improvement- but today she just wanted to hide in a hole and sleep. 

_'Maybe my grogginess is because I didn't shower yesterday, that research took up a lot of time.'_ Jemilla thought standing up and stretching her arms above her head, she grabbed an outfit from her wardrobe before walking into the bathroom. Once she had hung them up to avoid them getting wet she turned on the shower and brushed her teeth whilst she waited for the shower to get warm, when she got in the warm shower she immediately felt better. _'I knew this would work.'_

However, the sudden calmness she felt from the shower was soon forgotten when her thoughts drifted back to her research.

 _'I should definitely read the rest of the book and see if there's anything other important details, I also need to organise all my notes into a binder so when I present it to Zazzalil it will be easy to understand. What if she finds my research creepy, am I making a mistake? Maybe, but this could really help her and clear her name- and who cares if she thinks I'm creepy if she's safe? I care, she probably already thinks I'm weird, this will be the cherry on top of the weird sundae that is me I guess.'_ Jemilla thought as she washed her hair, and eventually after a while mulling over her decision to help Zazzalil she got out of the shower and got dressed. 

As she walked out of the bathroom she didn't hear any noise in the house which meant Molag wasn't up yet, and that's when she realised she didn't even know what time it was. Her alarm hadn't gone off so it was before 8 am, and Molag wasn't up yet so it was before 7 am. Jemilla walked into her room and searched for her phone, she found it peeking out from under her bed and checked the time. It was 6:30, no wonder she felt so groggy.

 _'Well, at least this will give me more time to organise my research.'_ She thought as she grabbed her bag and placed it in the middle of the room before grabbing her pencil case, her plain paper and a new binder from one of the drawers, she always had at least three spares, and she sat down crossed-legged on the floor. First, she copied out her notes in more detail onto the paper highlighting the most important parts, then she organised them into categories and labelled each tab correctly and finally she added the sources for the information she had found. 

_'Perfect.'_ Jemilla thought as she flipped through the neat binder checking everything was in its place, she closed the binder and placed it to the side before grabbing the stolen book from her bag. _'Now it's time to read.'_

As she pulled the book out the bag she inspected the cover, nothing fancy just the title was written and English and what she assumed was Latin and flipped open the index page. Jemilla read through them and decided it would be best for her to just start from the beginning and read the whole book, she could probably read most of the book by the end of the day if she tried hard enough. She stood up and walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge, and when she opened the book something fell out and made a thud as it landed the carpet of her bedroom. Jemilla placed the book down on the bed and reached down to pick it up and when she brought it up toward her face she saw it was a green amulet and it looked old.

 _'What's this?'_ She thought as she brought it even closer to her face, and then suddenly the amulet began to burn her skin causing her to cry out and let off the amulet- but it didn't drop to the ground, it stayed stuck to her skin still burning.

"Ow what the-?" Jemilla shouted shaking her hand in an attempt to get it off, but it stayed stuck on the palm of her hand. The bedroom door opened and Molag popped her head in so Jemilla quickly hid her hand behind her back.

"Are you alright J-mills?" Molga said sleepily.

"Uh, y-yeah. I'm fine, just hit my hand." Jemilla said trying to hide the immense amount of pain she was in as the amulet continued to burn her skin.

"Okay well stop making such a ruckus I'm trying to sleep," Molag said and as she closed the door the pain stopped, Jemilla sighed in relief and brought her hand up to her face but when she looked at it she saw the amulet was no longer there. However there was a large blotch of glowing green on her hand that looked like ink and it began to leak down her arm and into her veins before disappearing entirely a second later, then a small mark appeared on her wrist and it looked like words: **Electus.**

 _'Okay, that's not normal.'_ Jemilla thought and she began to rub at her wrist, but the mark didn't go away and it felt as if it was engraved into her skin. _'Definitely not normal! Maybe this is really that thing? Okay no- that would be crazy. There's got to be a logical explanation for this. Maybe there's something about it in the book? Yeah, the book, just read the book and you'll solve it.'_

So Jemilla sat back down on the bed a picked up the book and began her reading, trying not to panic about the strangeness that had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schoolwork is really kicking my ass this week so updates may become less frequent, I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite the length. I'm particularly excited for the next chapter as I think it will be longer and more action-packed. Thank you for reading!


	16. Chapter 16: Torture And Disney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I going warn you that this it is quite graphic so keep that in mind whilst you read. I hope you enjoy!

Bug looked around the darkroom, he had no idea how long it had been since being kidnapped from the park or if Spider-Girl was even still alive. His hands were bound behind the back of the chair, each of his ankles tied to the front legs of the chair and a gag was shoved in his mouth. Every so often chips of paint would fall from the ceiling and on to his head and neck and the last time he'd heard someone was when a masked man came in and recorded a message for Spider-Girl- so that meant she was probably alive. He would get goosebumps on the back of his neck whenever the building creaked and groaned and the air around him felt as if it was vibrating, there was also a dull pain in his eardrums.

 _'I've got to find a way out of this place.'_ Bug thought as he tried to undo the rope that was tied around his wrists, it was tight but not a very good knot- if he moved his fingers right he could get his hands out. After a few minutes of trying his hands began to cramp and the intense concentration made his breath lethargic and short, but he had to keep trying- he knew he was close. _'Come on Bug you can do this, your so close!'_

Then the door opened and a light shone in the room, Bug quickly stopped what he was doing and looked from his lap where he'd been staring for the past through minutes, someone walked in and they looked quite short but from their build Bug knew it was a man. A light flicked on revealing that it was in fact a man, but Bug couldn't see his face due to a mask covering his face- but he was wearing a black jacket and slim-fitting black pants and carry a large duffle bag, Bug also noticed a silver ring on his right hand.

 _'Where do I recognise that ring?'_ Bug thought as the man walked over and pulled up an old-looking wooden chair, he placed the bag down next to the chair and sat on it backwards so his stomach lent against the back of the chair and chuckled.

"Hey there officer, how you doing? You seem a little, should I say tied up." The man said his voice robotic, similar to a how it would sound if you used a voice disguising app, before laughing maniacally- Bug went to speak but remembered he still had the gag in his mouth so his words were muffled. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that, what did you say?" The man said with another laugh. "I'm only kidding around, but I do need your help- so I'll let you speak, for now." The man reached over and took the gag out of Bug's mouth.

"Who are you?" Bug said but his mouth was dry so his voice sounded hoarse.

"My identity is no business of yours officer," The man said pulling a pocket knife out of the breast pocket on his jacket, he revealed the blade and placed it against Bugs cheek- not enough pressure to draw blood or pierce the skin but enough to be seen as a threat. "Now I need your help, and if you cooperate with no problems I promise you'll leave her intact- all libs still attached." As he spoke he dragged the blade across Bugs skins down to his chin. "But if you fall to cooperate there will be some casualties, and your friend Spider-Girl won't be here to save you. You got it?"

Bug nodded before speaking. "Okay. But what do you want?" 

"It's simple really, information." The man said dragging the blade down to Bugs neck and resting it against his Adam's apple, Bugs breath hitched as the pressure of the blade increased slightly.

"In-Information? What do wanna know?" Bug asked very much aware of the blade at his throat.

"I've been watching you, officer Collins, and I know you've been hanging out with that Spider-Freak. First I want to know how you met her." The man said his voicing dipping in out of robotic, each word alternated between the robotic voice and real one. One Bug recognised

 _'Who are you?'_ Bug thought as he gulped.

"What's it to you?" Bug asked looking out the corner of his eye at the blade moved back up and brushed against the stubble on his lower cheek.

"I ask the questions here, not you. Now, how do you know her." The man said grabbing Bug by his chin and pressing the blade down against his touch cheek, Bug was silent and the man pressed the blade harder. "Answer the question Buddy, yo don't wanna see what happens when you don't." Bug still didn't say anything and the man retracted the blade, he then leaned back away from the back of the chair and looked at Bug before swinging the knife forward and slashing Bugs cheek. Bug shouted out as the pain rippled through his cheek and blood began to drip down his cheek.

"What the fuck- is- wrong with you?" Bug said pulling at his bound hands as he bled and the man laughed again.

"Just tell me how you met her." The man said pushing the blade into the cut on his cheek increasing the pain, Bug shook his head trying to hide the pain but the man pushed the blade harder and Bug couldn't take it.

"Stop! Stop, I'll tell you! I'll tell you! Just stop- please!" Bug begged and the man quickly retracted the blade and let go of Bug's face. "Okay, so- I met her on the night of the false bomb threat. She wanted to help and asked me what she could do, after that, I saw her two more times before today."

The man nodded and put the knife back in his pocket as he stood up and grabbed the black duffle bag- he placed it down on the chair and unzipped it. He then pulled out a large saw and Bugs heart sank, the man pushed the bag back on the door and sat back down. 

"Okay, did good officer- but I have another question for you." The man said gently running his thumb along the blade of the saw. "Don't worry though, it's simple even an idiot like you could answer it. I want to know is who Spider-girl really is, all the details: Name, address, age."

"Even if I did know anything about Spider-Girl, which I don't, I would never tell a psycho like you." Bug said watching as the man handled the saw.

"Don't lie to me, you know Spider-Girl, and if you don't tell me I'll force you to." The man said bringing the saw close to Bug's leg, not touching it but hanging loosely from his hand beside it.

"I seriously don't know, but if you think I would put Hatchetfields protector in danger if I did know, your wrong. I won't tell you anything." Bug said as he began to try and untie the knot again, being as discrete at possible so the man didn't notice.

"Listen here you little shit! I'm not messing around, so you tell me who she is or I'll cut you." The man said his voice continually becoming less and less robotic and more human, he lifted up the saw and rested the blade just before his knee, he pressed it down slightly. Bug stayed silent and stared at where he assumed the man's eyes would be behind the mask. "Alright you asked for it, let's see how you like this!" The man said before pushing down on the saw and it sliced into Bug's knee, Bug cried out in pain his head drooped down to look- no blood could escape because the blade was still buried deep in his flesh but the pain was terrible.

"I won't tell you anything." Bug muttered, out of breath from the pain.

"Okay, if that's how you're gonna be." The man said before pushing the blade a little deeper into Bugs flesh, and he groaned in pain- tears streaming down his cheeks. "You gonna tell me now?"

Bug closed his eyes and shook his head unable to form words and completely giving up on untieing the knot, just focusing on the pain in his knee.

"I thought so." The man said, his voice no longer robotic entirely human, and Bug knew that voice- but he was in so much pain that he couldn't think straight. The man pushed the saw down even harder cutting into the bone. "You tell me everything you know about Spider-Girl or I cut your leg off. What's it gonna be, officer?"

"No." Bug mustered all his strength to say this single word and prepared for the pain that was to come, this was not going to feel good.

"I never should have tried to get this information out of a goody-two-shoes cop like you," The man said before pushing the blade straight through the rest of Bugs leg causing the lower half to fall to the floor and blood to gush out and Bug to screamed in pain- he felt so close to vomiting. "But there's no need to worry, your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Girl will be here soon to rescue you, and I'll get all the information I need then."

Blood poured out of stump that was once Bug's lower leg and gathered on the floor as his vision blurred due to the stream of tears that rolled down his face and gathered at his chin, his head was still bowed down facing towards his lap.

 _'Shit, he's gonna trick Spider-Girl. I have to stop him.'_ Bug thought and he tried to lift his head up but his body was too weak and he could barely hear now too, the pain in his kneecap flooded all his senses, his head pounding. The pain in his cheek was nothing compared to this.

"-Nothing-say? Alright,-think-patch up." Is all that Bug could make out from what the man was saying and as the man stood up and walked out the room Bugs eyes slipped close, unconscious.

Sometime later, Bug wasn't sure how long, he woke up still in the chair and the gag was back in his mouth- the pain in his leg wasn't as bad as before but it was still really hurt. The man had left the light on in the room this time but the door was closed. Bug looked around the room for the first time and saw a border up window which seemed to be letting dim light in, so bug assumed it was either late at night or early morning, and the walls were a dull beige plaster that was peeling of the walls. In the room there were two chairs, the one Bug was tied to and the one the man had sat in, and a tabled against the back wall with papers strewn all over it. He then looked down to see how his leg was doing to see the stump was bandaged up and he thought back to before he had passed out.

 _'What did the guy say?'_ Bug thought as he tried his hardest to remember. _'Something about patches I think?' **"You got nothing else to say? Alright, I think I can patch you up."** That was it! But where do I recognise that voice, come on Bug think! You can do this.'_ Bug thought even harder pushing his mind to its limit, and that's when he had a breakthrough. _'Oh my god, that sounded like Junior! No wonder he wants to know about Spider-Girl, he probably wants to release her identity to the public, or hand it over to the police- or worse find her himself and kill her. Thank god I didn't tell him, not that I could- I don't even know her name or address. But still, at least she's safe.'_ Bug thought and he let out a sigh of relief, and that's when he remembered something else Junior had said. _'Wait didn't he say he was leading Spider-Girl here as a trap, and that's how he'll get all the information he'll need. Oh no, I need to get out of here and help her!'_

Bug began to try and undo the knots again, this time fully concentrating on it, he knew he was close, but then the door opened and in walked Junior still with a mask on.

"Oh, I see you're awake." He said walking in and shutting the door behind him with his foot, he strolled over to Bug and Bug tried to speak forgetting that the gag was back in his mouth. "Cat got your tongue?" Junior said with a laugh before crouching down to eye level with Bug ripping the gag out of his mouth.

"I know who you are, Junior." Bug said before spitting in his face, Junior blinked in shock before the smirk returned to his face and he wiped away the spit.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Junior said standing up straight, he reached into his back pocket. "It won't matter that you know who I am, because you won't be around much longer." He pulled a syringe out of his pocket that was glowing green, just like those eyes.

"Wh-what is that?" Bug said fear evident in his voice, he tried to move away but couldn't due to still bound being bound to the chair. The building made another groan before Junior spoke.

"This?" Junior asked holding up the syringe. "This a syringe."

"What's inside it?" Bug asked his eyes transfixed on it, unable to look away.

"Just a gift from a friend, it will ensure that you won't tell anyone about who I am," Junior said crouching back down, he held the syringe up to Bug's neck. "Are you ready?"

"You won't get away with this." Bug said moving his neck as far away from the syringe as he could, but Juniors hand followed.

"I'm pretty sure I will, no one will around stop me soon- not even Spider-Girl," Junior said pressing the needle into Bugs skin. "Now, this might hurt a little." He pressed down on the plunger and the glowing green substance was injected into Bugs neck. First, his neck began to sting and then his blood felt cold before his whole body felt like it was on fire.

"Ah- what's happening- to me?" Bug cried in agony as his body began to shake and his brain felt too full, he knew that Junior had said something but he didn't hear it. Then suddenly all the pain stopped, so he tried to lift his head but he couldn't. He couldn't move his arms either, or his legs.

 _'What's going on?'_ Bug thought, he felt like he was in the driver's seat of a car but he wasn't the one steering. His head was lifted up and he could see Junior still stood in front of him, but there was a green glow on his jacket. _'Is that me? Am I glowing? Oh no, I'm one of them, aren't I? Come one Bug, I can get out of this! I just have to move.'_ Bug tried to move his hands again but it was no use, nothing was working.

"Well, you better get some sleep officer," Junior said turning around and walking to the door. "You've got a big day tomorrow, sleep tight." He clicked off the light and closed the door behind him, leaving Bug in the darkroom alone- unable to move. His head lowered back down and his eyes closed.

_'I have to break out of this, I have to.'_

* * *

Zazzalil's head was still thumping from the fall as she walked to Keeri's house, her bag slung over her shoulder. The quiet hum of the city at night was soothing in comparison to the day she'd had but it didn't help with the worry that was clouding her thoughts.

 _'I hope Bug's okay, this is all my fault. Why can I never do anything right?'_ Zazzalil thought as she kicked a small stone along the sidewalk whilst she walked. _'Why did I even think I could do this? All I ever do I ruin everything?. I need to help Bug, I'm sure he'll be okay as long as I get there on time. At least I hope so.'_

After many more worrying thoughts, Zazzalil had finally reached Keeri's house, so she walked up the steps up onto the porch and knocked on the door. She heard a thud and then footsteps running down the stairs.

_'That's definitely Keeri.'_

The door swung open and as Zazzalil had guessed, it was Keeri with a big smile on her face.

"Zazz, you're finally here!" Keeri said grabbing onto Zazzalil's sleeved. "Come in!" She dragged Zazzalil inside and pulled her up the stairs.

"Keeri I can walk you know?" Zazzalil said pulling her arm away from Keeri's grasp once they reached the top of the stairs. 

"Right, sorry. I'm just so excited, you haven't had a sleepover here in so long!" Keeri said quickly not even stopping to breath. "I have so much planned and I hope that's not too overwhelming but I've missed spending time you so much and-"

"Keeri," Zazzalil said grabbing Keeri by her shoulders to stop her taking. "It's fine, what are we gonna do first?" Keeri's smile widened and she grabbed Zazzalil by the sleeve again and dragged her into her room.

"Okay so first I was thinking we could catch up, I don't know what you've been up to recently- well except Jemilla," Keeri said sitting down on her bed and patting next to her for Zazzalil to sit down.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Zazzalil asked as she sat down next to Keeri.

"Just where you've been! I feel like we never hang out anymore because you're so busy, so what have you been so busy with?" Keeri asked turning to face Zazzalil, the question would seem simple to answer if you weren't Spider-Girl.

_'Shit, what should I say? I can't just tell her I'm Spider-Girl, quick Zazz think!'_

"Uhhh, I've been- learning how to cook!" Zazzalil blurted out.

_'What the fuck? Really? I'm such an idiot!'_

"Really, learning to cook from who?" Keeri asked resting her head on her hand.

"Pa-Paul! He's been teaching me to cook." Zazzalil said, once again regretting it.

"Paul? You mean your aunts boyfriend?" Keeri asked her head turning to the side slightly in confusion.

"Yeah, that Paul," Zazzalil answered thinking she was in the clear.

"I didn't know he could cook," Keeri said.

"Yeah, he's actually pretty good." That wasn't necessarily a lie, Paul could cook and he was a lot better at it than Emma. Then again Emma had once managed to burn a microwave meal so it wasn't much to live up to.

"Cool! You should talk to Emberly, she loves cooking." Keeri said pulling out her phone. "I can give you her number!"

"No, that's okay- I doubt I'll be as good as her anyway," Zazzalil said pushing Keeri's phone down.

"But-"

"It's fine Keeri, anyway I want to know what you've been up to!" Zazzalil said sitting up, she knew that Keeri was probably going to tell her about her dance recital that was coming up- which she had already done every day for the past three weeks, but Zazzalil didn't mind. She enjoyed seeing Keeri so passionate about something.

"Okay! I think I might have told you some fo this before but basically-" Keeri went on about her dance recital, repeating things Zazzalil already knew- so she zoned out and her worried thoughts seeped back in.

_'I can't keep lying to people like this, but I can't tell them I'm Spider-Girl either- that would be too dangerous. Why am I even Spider-Girl? It's not like I'm helping anyone, and most of the people I'm trying to help hate me anyway. And now Bugs gone and it's why fault- it's always my fault. It's my fault he's gone and it's my fault that this whole thing is happening and It's my fault that dad's dead. No, that wasn't mt fault._

_**Wasn't it? You just watched it happen.** _

_But there was nothing I could do!_

_**Sure there was, you could have tried to help him-or gone and got help. But what did you do? You just stood and watched, and then cried like a little baby.** _

_But Emma said-_

_**Who cares what Emma said, she blames you for it! She also blames you for keeping her in this shitty town, it's all your fault.** _

_No, Emma said she it wasn't my fault, that she doesn't blame me!_

_**She said that, but you know she was lying. Why do you have to ruin everyone's lives? Why can't you not be a fuck-up for five fucking minutes? Now you're ignoring your best-friend talking about the most important thing in the world to her.** _

_No, she's already told me all this before._

_**So? Your still not listening to her, she probably only friends with you out of pity. She could leave you for Emberly at any time.** _

_That's not true, Keeri's my best friend- and she wants to be._

_**Sure she does, and do you think Jemilla likes you? Even if she did you'd probably let her down like you do with everyone else in your life. All you do is get in the way and** -'_

"Zazz, are you okay?" Keeri asked placing her hand on Zazzalil's cheek, a look of concern in her eyes. That's when Zazzalil awoke from her thoughts and realised she was crying.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Zazzalil said wiping away the tears that were resting on her cheeks.

"Are you sure? You seem upset. What's wrong?" Keeri asked tentatively.

"Nothing, I promise. Just had a bit of an insane day I guess," Zazzalil said wiping away the rest of her tears.

"Okay, do you wanna watch a movie?" Keeri asked and Zazzalil nodded. "Okay, what should we watch, I was thinking Disney because I haven't seen one in such a long time! Okay that was a lie I watched the fox and the hound yesterday, but I think maybe we should watch the lion king because-"

"Keeri, the lion king is fine," Zazzalil said and Keeri got up to grab her laptop and put it on, they sat next to each other on the bed and just before Keeri pressed play Zazzalil stopped her. "Wait for a second, can I ask for your advice on something?"

"Sure Zazz, ask away!" Keeri said being the good friend that she was.

"Okay, well imagine someone really needs help and you decide to help them- now you may not be the best but you still try and help them out, right? So you help them and after they're mean to you and say they don't need your help, and that hurts your feelings but you don't let it get you. The same person needs help again and you decide to help them again, and they're still mean to you. And this keeps happening, again and again, each time they get meaner and meaner. You try and not let their words get to you but you can't help it, they hurt really bad. You feel like you should stop helping them because they don't appreciate your help, but they really need your help. Should you keep helping them despite there mean words?" Zazzalil asked and Keeri was silent for a moment.

"Hmmm, well I don't think you should continue to help them. If they don't appreciate your help do they really deserve it?" Keeri said and Zazzalil thought for a moment.

"Thanks, Keeri, we can watch it now," Zazzalil said but she wasn't really there, she was still thinking about Keeri's advice.

"Yay!" Keeri said and she pressed play, the opening music played but Zazzalil wasn't paying any attention- just staring blankly at the screen.

The end credits played for the movie a Zazzalil snapped out of her daze, looking beside her she saw that Keeri was asleep, so she lifted the laptop from Keeri's lap and closed it before pushing as far away as possible so she didn't break it. First, she eased Keeri off her shoulder and lay her down before pulling the blanket over both of them, as she lay down beside her Zazzalil couldn't stop thinking about Keeri's advice.

 _'" **I don't think you should continue to help them. If they don't appreciate your help do they really deserve it?"** Maybe she's right? Do they really deserve my help? But Bug appreciates my help and I need to save him, it's my fault he was taken in the first place. And I can't just leave Hatchetfeild alone to fend off whatever in that portal just because they're mean to me, that wouldn't be right. **"I don't think you should continue to help them. If they don't appreciate your help do they really deserve it?"'**_ Zazzalil thought and Keeri's words echoed in her mind for hours before she eventually fell asleep.

When Zazzalil woke up she reached beside her for Keeri and felt nothing, lifting up her head looking to the side she saw that she wasn't there- she was probably already up. Zazzalil thought about getting up and going to find Keeri but ultimately decided against it, Zazzalil wasn't a morning person and she definitely did not get up early on Saturday mornings. She lay peaceful for a few minutes until she remembered that she had to save Bug and that managed to wake her up, Zazzalil shot up and grabbed her phone from her pocket to check the time. It was only 11 am.

 _'Okay, good. I may have overreacted a bit there, but I still a have to go to those abandoned condos at 5:45.'_ Zazzalil thought as she placed her phone back in her pocket, now that she was wide awake she decided to go and find Keeri. When she stood up she realised she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday and she still had her sweaty Spider-Suit on underneath, she had also forgotten to grab any spare clothes because she planned this Sleepover whilst on the way to the police station to meet Bug. Whom was now gone, and probably dead.

 _'No Zazz stop, he's not dead. You're gonna go save him and he's going to be perfectly fine, not a scratch.'_ Zazzalil told her self as she defended down Keeri's stairs and walked into the kitchen, this is where she saw Keeri sat at the table eating some fruit and humming along to a song that was playing.

"Hey Keeri," Zazzalil said as she sat next to Keeri at the table.

"Morning Zazz!" Keeri said after swallowing the piece of watermelon she was eating. "I'm surprised you're up this early, on a Saturday too."

"I can be an early bird sometimes," Zazzalil said making Keeri laugh and shake her head.

"You are not an early bird, you're definitely the worm," Keeri said laughing.

"I am not!" Zazzalil said pretending to take offence. "I'm an early bird and you know it!"

"Whatever you say Zazz, do want something to eat?" Keeri said standing up with her plate and placing it in the sink, Zazzalil followed behind her.

"Yes please, I'm starving," Zazzalil said leaning against one of the counters and as if on cue her stomach growled.

"I can tell! What do you want, toast or cereal? I know you don't like eating fruit in the morning." Keeri said opening cupboards to look for stuff.

"I'll have cereal," Zazzalil said jumping up onto the counter and watching Keeri search the kitchen.

"Don't you wanna see what we have first?" Keeri said pulling a selection of different cereals out of a cupboard before placing them on the countertop next to where Zazzalil was sat. "We have a lot because I don't eat it often, mum doesn't let me eat cereal whilst I'm practising for a dance recital- too much sugar." 

Keeri was right, they did have a lot of cereal, and Zazzalil found it crazy how Keeri practically only ate fruit and vegetables- she could never give up the sweetness of chocolate. She decided on the fruit loops and Keeri made her a bowl before putting the rest of the cereal away and joining her on the counter- Zazzalil ate her fruit loops and they talked about nothing and everything. The girls lost track of time and the front door opened and in walked Keeri's mom, who was extremely strict so when she walked into the kitchen to see Zazzalil and Keeri sat on the countertops she was furious.

"What are you doing?" She asked trying to conceal her anger, Zazzalil and Keeri quickly hopped off the counter. "Is that cereal? Have you been eating Cereal Keeri?"

"No I was-" Keeri began but was interrupted by her mother.

"If you've been eating cereal you better tell me right now, because if you were eating cereal and lie about it the consequence will be a lot worse. So, Keeri, were you eating cereal when you know it's banned?" Her mother asked red in the face and towering over Keeri and Zazzalil, Keeri looked like she was about to cry and didn't say anything.

_'I have to help her.'_

"Actually I was the one eating the cereal," Zazzalil said standing in front of Keeri so she was in between them. "So don't worry, Keeri only ate fruit this morning. It's not like she'd break the rules when you instil fear in her." 

_'What am I doing?'_

"Excuse me?" Keeri's mother said her face somehow getting even redder. "I don't like your attitude Zazzalil so-"

"I am sick of people complaining about my attitude, and I'm sick of you bullying my best friend! She loves to dance, it's her whole world- and I understand that you want her to do well." Zazzalil said reaching behind her to hold Keeri's hand before continuing. "But if you continue to control everything she eats and hit her, yes I know you hit her I'm not stupid, I will be contacting the school. Got it?" Zazzalil stepped forward and somehow managing to scare this grown woman into stepping back, Keeri's mom didn't know what to say. The room was silent for a moment before Keeri's mom coughed.

"Um, you girls can go upstairs now." She said quietly not daring to look at the girls- so Zazzalil, still holding Keeri's hand, walked them out of the kitchen and up to Keeri's bedroom, leaving Keeri's mom stood in shock in the empty kitchen.

Once they entered Keeri's bedroom and the door was closed Keeri hugged Zazzalil tightly as she sobbed, and Zazzalil was still shocked that she did that. She just did that! Keeri pulled back to speak, her eyes red from the crying.

"Thanks for standing up for me Zazz, I love you so much," Keeri said still holding onto Zazzalil tightly.

"It was nothing, she shouldn't be able to bully you like that," Zazzalil said rubbing Keeri's back to comfort her.

"But still you stood up to her, you're so brave! She was literally speechless!" Keeri said and she was smiling again.

"Honestly I'm still shocked I managed to do that. I was shitting my pants the whole time." Zazzalil said and she made Keeri laugh, she didn't like seeing Keeri upset- it was almost unnatural as Keeri was basically always smiling. Keeri let go of Zazzalil and sat down on her bed. "What should we do now?"

"I could show you my dance routine!" Keeri said standing up her signature wide smile fully restored.

"Sure!" Zazzalil said sitting on the bed, as she watched Keeri perform her routine her thoughts drifted back to what Keeri had said last night.

" **I don't think you should continue to help them. If they don't appreciate your help do they really deserve** **it?"**

That's when Zazzalil realised how much she loved helping people, whether they appreciated it or not- and seeing Keeri so happy, dancing around, reminded her that Keeri did want to be her friend and it wasn't out of pity.

When Keeri had finished the routine Zazzalil clapped and Keeri bowed before falling back on the bed out of breath.

"That was so good Keeri!" Zazzalil said looking at her lying on the bed.

"Thanks!" Keeri said still trying to catch her breath. "What should we do next?"

Zazzalil shrugged as she checked the time, it was 1:30- she still had 4 hours and 15 minutes until she could save Bug, her stomach flipped at the thought. When she looked up she saw Keeri looking at her phone before she jumped up.

"Oh my God, we could text Jemilla!" Keeri said reaching fro Zazzalil's phone, luckily her Spider-sense helped her doge Keeri and keep her phone out of reach.

"I don't think so," Zazzalil said hiding her phone behind her back.

"Why not? I could help you be all suave and flirty." Keeri said pouting.

"Like you know how to do that, the only people you've dated are me and that guy Madison in middle school," Zazzalil said and Keeri sighed.

"That doesn't mean I'm bad at flirting," Keeri said still pouting. "Please Zazz? For me!"

Zazzalil looked at her for a moment, and she couldn't say no to Keeri- so she gave in.

"Okay fine." She said pulling her phone out from behind her back and when Keeri reached for it she held it against her chest. "But I will be the one typing and sending."

"Ugh, okay. Buzzkill." Keeri said sitting back against the headboard, Zazzalil sat next to her and opened her text chat with Jemilla. "J-mills?"

"It's a nickname," Zazzalil said as she opened the text box to type.

"Ooooh, a nickname huh?"Keeri said nudging Zazzalil in the shoulder and Zazzalil rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"It's not like that idiot, anyway what should I say?" Zazzalil said and Keeri thought for a moment.

"Why don't you just say "Hey!"?" Keeri said.

"Oh yeah because I wouldn't have been able to come up with that myself." Zazzalil deadpanned.

"Just type it," Keeri said hitting Zazzalil on the shoulder and so she typed it.

**Zazzalil: Hey J-mills**

**Zazzalil: How are you?**

"Okay so now we wait for her to respond," Zazzalil said placing her phone down on her lap, but they didn't have to wait long for a response because second later Jemill texted back.

**J-mills: Hi Zazzalil, I'm good! Had a bit of a crazy day but good crazy.**

"Okay, so what do I say now?" Zazzalil asked and Keeri immediately had a reply.

"Well didn't you say you had a crazy day yesterday? You could say that." Keeri said and Zazzalil nodded before typing out her reply.

**Zazzalil: I know what you mean I had a bit of an insane day yesterday**

**J-mills: Good to know I'm not alone haha!**

**J-mills: What are you doing right now?**

"What should I say?" Zazzalil asked looking at Keeri.

"Tell her you're doing something cool! Like, um, working out!" Keeri said and Zazzalil shook her head.

"I don't want to lie, I'll just tell her I'm chilling," Zazzalil said as she began to type out the message.

"That is so boring Zazz." 

**Zazzalil: Just chilling**

**Zazzalil: What about you?**

**J-mills: Well I just finished reading this book I just got, pretty interesting stuff.**

**Zazzalil: Oh really? What book?**

**J-mills: Oh you probably won't know it, it's about mythology.**

**Zazzalil: That sound cool**

**J-mills: Yeah it has some pretty cool stories in it.**

"Do you not know what to say now?" Keeri asked and Zazzalil shook her head. "Okay, why don't you ask her if she wants to study on Monday? She is your tutor after all!"

"No way! What if she says no? That would be so embarrassing!" Zazzalil said and Keeri groaned.

"Oh my god, you're such a coward!" Keeri said reaching for Zazzalil's phone again. "Let me type it then if you don't want to."

"There is no way I'm letting you do that! And I thought you said I was brave?" Zazzalil said pulling her phone away from Keeri.

"You're brave when standing up to scary parents, a coward when it comes to talking to pretty girls. Now give it to me!" Keeri said leaping over to grab Zazzalil's phone and she managed to grab it and quickly run away to the other side of the room.

"Give it back!" Zazzalil said chasing after Keeri to get her phone, but Keeri managed to curl up into a ball and protect the phone as she wrote the test. 

"Done!" Keeri said uncurling and handing the phone to Zazzalil, she looked at her phone in horror.

**Zazzalil: I was wondering if you wanted to study on Monday after school?**

"Oh no she's going to say no," Zazzalil said and then Jemilla's text came through.

**J-mills: Sorry I can't do Monday I have track after school.**

"See I told you," Zazzalil said showing the phone to Keeri but Keeri just smiled.

"Look again," Keeri said and Zazzalil quickly flipped the phone back around to see she had another text from Jemilla.

**J-mills: But we can study on Tuesday if that's good with you?**

"She said yes! Keeri you're a genius!" Zazzalil said as she typed her reply.

"I know, I have a pretty big brain," Keeri said but Zazzalil wasn't listening because of the reply she had just got, her mouth was agape and her face was pink. "What did she say?" Keeri asked looking at the phone.

**Zazzalil: Sounds good**

**J-mills: Can't wait, we'll be able to finish the flashcards.**

**J-mills: I've got to go have dinner with Molag so I'll talk to you later, and I'll see you on Tuesday. <3**

Keeri shook Zazzalil because she hadn't said anything for a minute, she just kept staring at her phone.

"Zazz? Did you die? Stop being a gay mess and talk to me." Keeri said shaking Zazzalil harder and that seemed to work because Zazzalil looked up.

"What should I say back?" Zazzalil asked and her eyes were shining with excitement.

"Tell her you can't wait too and send a heart as well," Keeri said.

"Are sure?" Zazzalil said her fingers hovering over the keyboard.

"Yep."

**Zazzalil: I can't wait too have a good dinner <3**

Zazzalil immediately put her phone away not wanting to see a response just in case it was bad, so Keeri and Zazzalil chilled for the next few hours until it was 5 pm. Zazzalil had to go save Bug.

"Don't worry I'll be safe," Zazzalil said as she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"And don't get hit by a car, I mean it Zazz," Keeri said and Zazzalil laughed.

"I won't, but I really have to go. If I'm late Emma will kill me." Zazzalil said walking towards Keeri's bedroom door.

"Okay, bye Zazz."

"Bye Keeri." Zazzalil walked out of Keer's room down the stairs and straight out the door, not bothering to say goodbye to Keeri's mom, and she made her way to the nearest alleyway. When she reached the alleyway she realised her bag had been open, so she quickly checked that nothing had fallen out and everything seemed to still be there- mots importantly her mask. Once she got changed she made her way to the abandoned Condo using google maps again, when she arrived outside she checked the time. 5:40 pm.

 _'Should I go in early? No, what if he wants me to arrive at exactly 5:45? Better safe than sorry.'_ Zazzalil thought and she waited outside for five minutes, and once it was time she took a deep breath before reaching for the door.

"I'm coming for you Bug, don't worry."

* * *

Keeri watched Zazzalil walk down the stairs and out the door before turning around walking back into her room, as she walked back over to her bed to sit down she saw something on the floor where Zazzalil's bag had been. Curious she bent down and picked it up, it was bright red and had strange web design- almost like Spider-Girl's suit.

 _'Woah, this is cool.'_ Keeri thought as she inspected the object. _'Wait, this fell out of Zazz's bag. Holy shit, this is Zazz's!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I fulfil my promises of "Action-packed" and "long"? I think I definitely succeeded in the long part, but in the action-packed part, I'm not too sure. Let me know what you think, I hope you enjoyed reading it and thank you so much!


	17. Chapter 17: Same Destiny Different Shoes

Jemilla had read the same extract from chapter 8 at least ten times and she wasn't sure if the extract made her panic more or eased her fear.

**'Th're art whispers yond Laykan madeth an amulet yond holds the pow'r of immunity to Imperaeterna's pow'r , that gent hath used t himself in the final battleth. Howev'r, once that gent seal'd Imperaeterna hence into Occultatum that gent did get a sorcerer to did cast a spelleth on the amulet so t only reveals itself to the next warri'r to followeth in his footsteps. Once the next warri'r touches the amulet 'twill bindeth itself to their skin and its pow'r of immunity shall sinketh into their blood, leaving a marketh on their skin with the w'rd Electus. Electus means chosen or selected in Latin, showing yond the next warri'r is chosen by the univ'rse to banish Imperaeterna backeth to Occultatum and protecteth earth. This chosen h'ro shall useth the same sw'rd of Laykan all those years ago, the "Gladius de Lumine" shall beest gift'd to the warri'r in a moment t is did need as the only way yond Imperaeterna shall beest seal'd is with the sw'rd.'**

If this was true and the amulet only showed itself to the next warrior, did that mean Jemilla was the next warrior to fight Imperaeterna?

 _'There's no way any of this is real. But it must be, the amulet literally sank in my skin, and if I'm the chosen warrior to seal away Imperaeterna that means this whole thing is real. And Hatchetfield is in danger. I need to tell this to Zazzalil, I can't keep this to myself anymore, and she's Spider-Girl! I'm sure she'll know what to do!'_ Jemila thought and as if she knew Jemilla was thinking about her she got a text from Zazzalil.

**Zazzalil: Hey J-mills**

**Zazzalil: How are you?**

Jemilla wrote out her message and hesitated for a second before sending it.

**J-mills: Hi Zazzalil, I'm good! Had a bit of a crazy day but good crazy.**

**Zazzalil: I know what you mean I had a bit of an insane day yesterday**

_'At least I'm not the only one.'_

**J-mills: Good to know I'm not alone haha!**

Jemilla took a risk with the next text. 

**J-mills: What are you doing right now?**

**Zazzalil: Just chilling**

**Zazzalil: What about you?**

**J-mills: Well I just finished reading this book I just got, pretty interesting stuff.**

**Zazzalil: Oh really? What book?**

_'I could tell her now? No, that seems too big to tell someone over text.'_

**J-mills: Oh you probably won't know it, it's about mythology.**

**Zazzalil: That sound cool**

**J-mills: Yeah it has some pretty cool stories in it.**

**Zazzalil: I was wondering if you wanted to study on Monday after school?**

_'This could be perfect, I could show her my binder and explain everything. Except I have track on Mondays, hopefully, we can study on Tuesday because I really need to tell her this.'_

**J-mills: Sorry I can't do Monday I have track after school.**

**J-mills: But we can study on Tuesday if that's good with you?**

Jemilla watched her phone and Zazzalil didn't respond, she wasn't even typing. As Jemilla began to write out an apology saying it was fine if Tuesday wasn't good Zazzalil finally replied.

**Zazzalil: Sounds good**

**J-mills: Can't wait, we'll be able to finish the flashcards.**

_'Great. I'll be able to tell her everything.'_ Jemilla thought and she quickly checked the time, it was 4 pm- she had to make dinner for her and Molag.

**J-mills: I've got to go have dinner with Molag so I'll talk to you later, and I'll see you on Tuesday. <3**

**Zazzalil: I can't wait too have a good dinner <3**

Jemilla sent the heart without thinking but when Zazzalil sent one back she turned to mush.

 _'She sent a heart, does that mean she likes me? Woah, I can't jump to conclusions like that- it was probably just friendly. I need to start dinner.'_ Jemilla thought so she put down her phone and left her room, she began making dinner for her and Molag, and her thoughts were clouded with her crush Zazzalil.

After they had eaten and Jemilla had washed the dinner she went back to her room and read a couple more chapters, but it was all too much to think about.

' _How could I be the next warrior? It's kinda coincidental that I know Spider-Girl and I'm the chosen warrior to seal this thing away- and this thing might not even be real! This all so strange, I need to take a break.'_ Jemilla thought and she stood up and checked the time, it 9 pm which meant Molag would be in bed- she did enjoy getting early nights. She walked into the living room and sat down to watch the Tv, she was about to change the channel from the news when a breaking story came up.

**"Breaking news! Spider-Girl carries wounded police officer into Hatchetfield hospital!"** The news reporter said and Jemilla's eyes widened as she listened. **"Spider-Girl is being questioned in the circumstance that caused this, we have Bill Thompson down by the hospital ready to give the detail. Over to you Bill."** The camera switched to Bill who was stood in front of the hospital, after a moment he began to speak. 

**"Hi, I'm currently stood outside the Hatchetfield hospital with all the details. At 8:30 Spider-Girl walked into Hatchetfield hospital carrying police officer Bug Collins, both were bloody and injured. Officer Collins had a large cut on his cheek and an amputated right leg, and Spider-Girl's suit was stitched up except for the large verticle rip in her mask revealing her bloody jawline. All we know is that officer Collins is being tended to and Spider-Girl has been taken into custody by Hatchetfield police, although she is adamant that she didnt do this and it was Junior who well know for his hatred of Spider-Girl. Is this an attempt to take down her haters or a serious claim? We're not sure, but the police have been unable to locate Junior and Spider-Girl said she lost sight of him and prioritised officer Collins safety. We will continue to update you as more information comes in, back to the studio."** Bill said before the camera switched back to the news reporter from earlier.

 **"Thank you Bill and- More breaking news! The abandoned condos on Whitehall street have collapsed into nothing leaving a large black mass, and according to these photos and passersby-"** Images of the condos popped up, except the condos were no longer there and instead there was a large black mass and the floor around it was also black and looked like static. **"The surrounding area has been affected. We're not sure if this is related to Spider-Girl and officer Collins, but records show that Junior owns these condos. Send us your opinions on twitter to-"**

_'Holy shit, that must be the gate to Occultatum! That means that this all real! Oh god, Zazzalil what have you done?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 17, I've realised that Jemilla chapters are much shorter because Jemilla doesn't do much fight yet. But never the less I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the small preview of what is to come next when Zazzalil attempts to save Bug, which as you can see ends in chaos and destruction- and when Zazzalil's involved would it be any different? Also, because I'm so kind (just ignore the fact that I made Bug get tortured in the last chapter), I'm going to show you a snippet of what is to come in the next chapter. So here it is:
> 
> "I-I can't fight it, it's too strong." Bug whispered and Zazzalil removed her hands from clutching Bugs and grabbed his face lifting it up for him to look at her.
> 
> "Yes you can Bug, I know you can! You're so strong and brave- hell you lost your fucking leg for me!" Zazzalil said and Bug looked at her with tears streaming down his cheeks, he shook his head.
> 
> "It hurts." He whispered before the green glow returned and the grip around Zazzalil's neck tightened and then she was thrown across the room again and she collided with chair Bug had been sitting on.
> 
> Woah that was cool, right? I hope so because the next chapter will be very eventful. Thanks for reading and I want to ask another question! What was your least favourite chapter and why? I'm curious and want to improve my writing so I would appreciate it if you let me know. Again thank you!


	18. Chapter 18: Saviour Or Failure?

"Hello?" Zazzalil called as she walked through the building, it had clearly been abandoned long ago. When she walked in she felt the air shift around her, almost as if it was vibrating, and her ears were tingling. "It's Spider-Girl!"

Still no reply, she continued to walk around the building with each step causing a creak or groan and came to a long hallway.

 _'Maybe I should take a look around?'_ Zazzalil thought and that was what she did, opening each door in the hallway but each one opened to an empty room. Then she came across a staircase and as she ascended up the stairs the bannister shook, once she reached the top she was in another hallway identical to the one below. Zazzalil checked each of these rooms too until she reached the last one, this one had to have someone in it.

 _'Please be in here Bug, please.'_ Zazzalil thought as her shaky hand gripped the handle and she slowly opened the door- this room was dark, unlike the others that had moonlight shining in, and she almost closed the door and walked away before she heard a groan come from inside the room.

"Bug? Is that you?" Zazzalil called but she got no reply, so she touched the wall trying to find a light switch and when she thought she found it she pressed it. The light came on to reveal Bug tied to a chair, he no longer had his belt that held his gun and baton, his head was hanging down facing his lap and his leg was- gone?

"Oh god Bug are you okay?" Zazzalil asked running over to the chair and quickly untying Bugs bound hand, but he didn't say anything. "How did this happen?" Zazzalil asked as she went to unite his leg she saw the lower half of his amputated leg with a piece of rope tied around the ankle on the floor. She quickly untied his remaining leg and when she looked up she saw that his eyes were closed.

 _'He must be unconscious, I need to get him out of this place.'_ Zazzalil thought and she stood up and began to shake him by his shoulders.

"Bug! Wake up Bug!" She said shaking him, but he didn't even make a noise and that's when she noticed the cut on his cheek. "Who did this to you?" Zazzalil asked as she ran her thumb along with the cut.

"I did." A voice said behind Zazzalil and she quickly spun around to see someone standing in the doorway. That person was-

"Junior? You did this?" Zazzalil asked standing up and walking towards him, Zazzalil could tell it was him immediately because he was wearing those stupid sunglasses he always wore when he filmed rant videos about Spider-Girl.

"I sure did, are you really surprised?" Junior said with a laugh.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him if I came," Zazzalil said, taking a step forward.

"And I lied, this is the real world Spider-Girl- you should know that by now," Junior said taking off his pink sunglasses and putting them in his pocket, Zazzalil stayed silent. "You know he's a pretty tough cookie, wouldn't tell me anything about you. He was even willing to get his leg cut off for you."

"Why did you do this?" Zazzalil asked, ignoring Junior taunts as she took one more step forward, now Junior was within arm's length.

"Simple, money," Junior said, rubbing his thumb and fingers together.

"What?" Zazzalil asked dumbfounded. "I thought this was because you hate me?"

"Well it was at first, I planned on getting you here and killing you. But then a new friend of mine made me a deal, he said if I lured you here and kept you alive for him I could get anything I wanted. And I want money, ever since my dad cut me off I've had to stay in this shithole." Junior said gritting his teeth. 

"New friend? Who?" Zazzalil asked, from her knowledge not many people liked Junior, he was almost as hated as Spider-Girl.

"He goes by the name Imperaeterna," Junior said.

"What does he want with me?" Zazzalil asked, taking a step forward.

"I don't know, all I care about is the money," Junior said shrugging and Zazzalil surged forward gripping Junior up by his black jacket.

"You better tell me or I'll-" Zazzalil threatened before Junior interrupted.

"I think you should worry more about your friend over there." He said and Zazzalil whipped her head around to see Bug shaking, she let go of Junior and ran over to him.

"Bug are you okay?" She asked, dropping to her knees as she held onto his forearms, but Bug continued to shake and his eyes were still tightly closed. "What did you do to him?" Zazzalil asked, turning her head back towards the doorway to see Junior was no longer standing there, he had run away.

 _'_ _What a dick.'_ Zazzalil thought as she turned her head back around to Bug, except now his eyes were wide open and glowing bright green. Before she could move away Bug's arm swung around from behind the chair and his fist collided with Zazzalil's cheek sending her flying so far backwards that her body hit the wall behind her.

When she lifted her head up she rubbed her cheek and looked at Bug and he didn't look the same as the other mind control victims, his eyes were glowing the same bright green but his veins were also glowing the same green. Bug began to crawl towards Zazzalil and she attempted to shuffle back forgetting she backed up against the wall, as he got closer Zazzalil knew she couldn't hurt him.

"Bug, it's me! Please don't do th-" Zazzalil began to plead but before she could finish Bug gripped her by her throat and held her against the wall, but he wasn't applying any pressure. She grabbed his hands that were clenched around her neck and began to shake her head. "Bug, don't do this. I know you're in there! Bug, please!" Zazzalil wasn't sure if she actually believed Bug was really still in there, but that guy she met at the convince store had changed back, so maybe Bug could too. Bug's grip still didn't tighten, he just stared at Zazzalil, and then his head drooped down and the green glow of his body disappeared- grip still present though.

"I-I can't fight it, it's too strong." Bug whispered and Zazzalil removed her hands from clutching Bugs and grabbed his face lifting it up for him to look at her.

"Yes you can Bug, I know you can! You're so strong and brave- hell you lost your fucking leg for me!" Zazzalil said and Bug looked at her with tears streaming down his cheeks, he shook his head.

"It hurts." He whispered before the green glow returned and the grip around Zazzalil's neck tightened and then she was thrown across the room again and she collided with chair Bug had been sitting on. She was now lying on her back with the chair beneath her and before Zazzalil could recover Bug was already there and he punched her right in the gut as he kneeled next to her with his good leg and the stump before attempting to pull off her mask, luckily Zazzalil knew it was risky and had put the lock mechanism on her mask- when he could take it off he instead squeezed Zazzalil's head. She tried pulling his hands away but he was too strong, the green stuff in his veins must have made him stronger, so she knew she couldn't hold back.

 _'Fighting back might be my only way to save him.'_ Zazzalil thought and she pulled her leg back against her test getting ready to kick him in the stomach, Bug was oblivious still trying to break her skull- which he couldn't do because her healing powers ensured no vital organs could be badly injured. This did mean that all her healing power would be used up and other less severe injuries obtained wouldn't heal as quick.

"I'm sorry Bug, but I have to do this." She said before kicking her leg forward straight into his stomach causing him to jump back and clutch his stomach and as he fell back Zazzalil jumped up and gripped his shoulder, managing to pin him down against the floor. "Come to Bug I know you're in there, you can do this."

The green glow disappeared again and Bug's body got considerably weaker and stopped fighting against Zazzalil's grip.

"I'm trying, it's just so hard." Bug whispered his head shifting and resting against Zazzalil's hand on his shoulder.

"I know Bug, I know- but keep trying. I'll be here when you come back, okay." Zazzalil said and before Bug could say anything else the glow came back once more and the resistance against Zazzalil's grip on his shoulder returned and his head moved so it was straight again- before Zazzalil could process the change Bug's head came charging forward and headbutted Zazzalil right in the nose. She let go of Bug and fell backwards, her head colliding with the floor, she sat up expecting another impact from Bug's first but when she looked over she saw that Bug hadn't moved. He was twitching on the floor, his body was no longer glowing and his eyes were screwed closed- his face twisted as if he was in pain.

"Bug are you okay?" Zazzalil said crawling back over to bug and as she kneeled next to him he shook his head, his forehead dripping with sweat.

"I'm holding it back." Bug said his eyes still screwed shut and his fingers twitching. "I-I can't -do it for too- too long. Stop me- please."

"What?" Zazzalil asked but Bug didn't reply, he was using all his energy fighting against the thing in his body.

 _'I need to do something! He said "stop me", how do I do that?'_ Zazzalil thought her mind racing for an idea, any idea that could stop this thing. _'Think Zazzalil, you can figure it out you're Spider-Girl. Wait that's it, I'm Spider-Girl! I have fucking webs!'_

Zazzalil held up her wrists pointing her web-shooters at Bug as he continued to twitch and shake on the floor, sweat was soaking through his blue uniform and Zazzalil wasn't sure how long he could hold it back- she had to act fast.

"I'm sorry Bug, this may be a little sticky," Zazzalil said before shooting webs at Bug wrapping up his body tight enough that when he switched back he wouldn't be able to move his arms or leg, that would give Zazzalil the opportunity to take Bug and figure out how to get rid of this thing inside Bug.

 _'If that guy at the convenience store could get rid of it I'm sure Bug can too, right?'_ Zazzalil thought as she stood up and looked at Bug waiting for the green glow to return. _'Well except I'm not sure if that guy actually got rid of it for good and Bug seems to be in a much worse condition- not only is he badly injured but it's not just his eyes that are glowing.'_

Bug then stopped moving and Zazzalil expected to see the green glow return, but it didn't. Zazzalil kept waiting but it didn't come and Bug didn't move.

 _'Shit, did I kill him?'_ Zazzalil panicked and dropped beside Bug and put her hand in from of his nose to see if he was breathing. _'No, he's breathing. Maybe he fought it off and all his energy was used up so he passed out? I hope so.'_ She sat up on her knees catching her breath when the entire building jolted and the floor was now slanted. _'An earthquake?'_ Zazzalil thought as she looked around and the building shifted again causing the wall on the left-hand side of the room to crumble, Zazzalil realised that whatever was happening she had to get Bug out of here. She picked Bug up bridal style and began to walk out the room. 

The building began to shake more violently and Zazaalil tried to move as quickly as possible without dropping Bug, she hurried down the long corridor to the staircase she had walked up minutes before but then she stopped dead in her tracks. One of the doors in the hallway was cracked open and a dim light was shining through, she could hear voices from inside the room.

"I did what you wanted, now it's your turn to return the favour." A voice that sounded like Junior said, but there was no reply and Junior began to yell. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? I DID IT! NOW GIVE ME MY FUCKING MONEY!"  
There was another pause before another voice spoke, it was that sinister robotic voice that had been infecting Hatchetfield.

"You don't get what you want until I get her, so you will wait." The voice said and it sent a chill through Zazzalil's body. 

"That wasn't the deal! You told me to bring that freak here and keep her alive, that was it. I do that and I get what I want, and I want my fucking money!" Junior yelled back, his voice cracking.

 _'This might be my chance to stop Junior, I've gotta go in there.'_ Zazzalil thought and she looked down at Bug, he was still knocked out. She gently placed him on the ground so his back was leaning against the wall, knowing that it was risky to leave him alone in the building that was still shaking.

"Don't worry Bug, I'll be back soon. I've just got something to do first." Zazzalil said to an unconscious Bug as she checked her web-shooters, after taking a deep breath she pushed open the doors and held up her web-shooters as she walked in.

"You better get me my money or-" Junior continued to yell before he heard the door creak as Zazzalil walked in and he whipped around, when he saw her he quickly reached in his back pocket and pulled out a gun aiming it at Zazzalil. It was Bug's gun. He was stood in front of a portal similar to the one professor Hidgens had opened days earlier except it was bigger and the ground around it was the same static black that was on the other side.

"Spider-Girl, you're still here- did you kill your little cop friend?" Junior said.

"No, he's fine. Can't say the same for you though." Zazzalil said lifting her foot off the ground but then Junior cocked the gun.

"Don't come forward or I'll shoot you," Junior warned and Zazzalil knew he was serious, he'd wanted to get rid of her since the day she started being Spider-Girl. Normally Zazzalil would just continue walking forward and use her spider-sense to dodge the bullets, but there was something about being so close to the portal and messed with her head and she couldn't focus.

 _'I have to get that gun away from him.'_ Zazzalil thought as she placed her foot back on the ground.

"Junior, you're making a mistake here- you don't want to kill someone, it will ruin your life," Zazzalil said still aiming her web-shooters at Junior.

"My life was ruined a long time ago, I have nothing left now," Junior said, shaking his head. "Do you hear that Imperaeterna? I'm going to shoot Spider-Girl and you won't have her alive anymore."

"Don't shoot Junior, if you do you will have to face the consequences." The voice said from the portal, Zazzalil guessed his name was Imperaeterna now?

"I don't give a shit about some dumb cops and if little Bug there is any indication the Hatchetfield police are inept," Junior said and the building shifted again, both Zazzalil and Junior stumbled before steadying themselves again.

"That's not what I'm talking about Junior, you kill Zazzalil and I'll kill you," Imperaeterna said and Bug laughed.

"Zazzalil, that's your name? And I thought you couldn't get any lamer, and I know you won't kill me Imperaeterna- you need me." Junior said and he continued to ramble.

 _'If I charge him now while he's distracted I'll have a good chance of getting the gun.'_ Zazzalil thought and she got ready, then she charged forward and grabbed Junior's hand that was holding the gun. The gun fired past Zazzalil and at the wall behind her as they wrestled with the gun.

"Get- off me- you bitch!" Junior said as he was over-powered by Zazzalil, she almost had the gun when Junior reached in his pocket and before Zazzalil could process what was happening he slashed at her face with a small switchblade. She stumbled backwards holding her jaw, he had cut through her mask and cut along her jawline. Junior lay on his back with the gun next to him and as he reached over to grab the gun suddenly a large black mass shot out the portal and picked him up, Zazzalil looked up in shock as Junior was lifted in the air. It almost looked like a tentacle and Junior began to scream and try and fight it as it dragged him into the portal.

"No! Please don't let him take me! I don't wanna die!" Junior screamed as he got closer to the portal, Zazzalil had to make a decision. Was she going to help Junior or let him die?

 _'He did infect Bug and chop his leg off, but I can't just let him die to that thing! God, what should I do?'_ Zazzalil thought and Junior continued to scream. _'I have to help him'_

Zazzalil sprinted over to the tentacle and grabbed Junior's outstretched hands and began to pull him back, but it was no use- the tentacle was too strong.

"Don't let me die! Pull harder!" Junior screamed and Zazzalil was being pulled by the tentacle too as she held onto Junior's hands.

"I'm trying- it's to stong!" Zazzalil said as she continued to pull, it wasn't helping and Zazzalil was getting closer and closer to the portal.

 _'I can't let myself get sucked in, I need to get Bug out of here. I'm gonna have to let go.'_ Zazzalil thought as she continued to pull, she kept pulling and pulling until the end and Juniors body was already halfway in the portal. She let go.

"No please! Don't let him take me! Don't let him-"Junior's whole body was then sucked into the portal and Zazzalil was left on the ground staring at the portal.

"Holy shit I can't believe I just let him die!" Zazzalil said as she reached up to touch the cut on her jawline again, she winced at the pain. Seconds after Junior was sucked in the portal it began to grow and the buildings shaking got worse.

 _'I need to get out of here. Now!'_ Zazzalil thought and she stood up and ran out the door picking up Bug and racing towards the stairs, each step felt like a mile as more and more of the building was consumed by the portal.

The exit door was getting closer and closer as the building collapsed around Zazzalil and Bug. She barged open the door, her super-strength knocking the door completely off its hinges, and she ran down the street trying to get as far away from the condos as possible. 

Once she felt like she was far enough away she turned around with Bug still in her arms to see the portal had grown big enough to pull in almost all of the condos, the only remnants left behind were the bricks that had been dislodged when the building shook. Then she heard a groan and looked down to see Bug was awake, and he wasn't glowing.

”Hey Bug, is it really you?” Zazzalil said looking down at Bug and he looked up and nodded.

”Yeah it's me. Wait, why can't I move my arms? Oh no, am I paralysed? No, I-” Bug said trying to move his arms beneath the thick webs that were wrapped around his body.

”No don't worry you're not paralysed, just wrapped up in my webs.” Zazzalil said as she placed him down on the sidewalk and began to tear the webs off his body. He let out a sigh of relief. ”It’s how I managed to stop the thing that was inside you.” Zazzalil finished getting all the webs off of Bug and he held his arms out in front of him and wiggled his fingers.

”That's smart!” Bug said as he shook his arms clearly excited about being able to move his body again.

”You're the one who came up with it.” Zazzalil said standing up and looking down at Bug.

”I did?” Bug said and then he looked down and his face went pale. ”Where’s my leg?””Junior cut it off remember?” Zazzalil said and Bug just stared at her vacantly. ”Do you not remember?” 

”No.” Bug said, shaking his head. ”All I remember is when we walked into Daxton park together, you climbed up into the tree to keep a lookout and then- I remember nothing after that.”

”Really? You literally got tortured and remember none of it? That's lucky.” Zazzalil said, holding out her hand towards Bug for him to grab. ”Let’s go, we need to get you to a hospital.”

Bug grabbed Zazzalil’s and pulled himself up but then they both remembered at the same time that Bug only had one leg. As he stood up Bug almost fell over but he grabbed onto Zazzalil’s shoulders.

”I’m missing a leg.” Bug said more to himself than Zazzalil.

”Oh yeah, I better carry you to the hospital.” Zazzalil said as she picked Bug back up.

”Woah you don't need to- pick me up.” Bug said but he was already in Zazzalil’s arms. ”Wow, how are you so strong?”

”Superpowers remember.” Zazzalil said as she adjusted her arms so Bug could fit more comfortably in her arms.

”Oh yeah.” Bug said also adjusting his position in Zazzalil’s arms. ”Thanks for saving me Zazzalil.”

Zazzalil froze for second before looking at Bug.

”Did you just call me Zazzalil?” Zazzalil asked and Bug looked at her confused.

”Yeah?” Bug said looking confused.

”How do you know that's my name?” Zazzalil asked thinking back to when she took off her mask, she never told him her name.

”You told me.” Bug said and Zazzalil shook her head.

”No I didn't.” Zazzalil said.

”Didn't you? I must have heard Junior say it then.” Bug said and Zazzalil thought for a moment.

_’Junior didn't know my name either, how does he know my name- he's not still infected is he? No, he can't be, he's not glowing. He must have heard it when I placed him outside that room to confront Junior, he must have.’_

”Okay.” Zazzalil said deciding to let it go and she removed her right arm from resting a giant Bugs back. ”You're gonna have to hold on ’cause I need my right arm to swing.”

”Okay.” Bug said and he wrapped his arms around Zazzalil’s neck, Zazzalil then readied herself and she swung off towards the Hatchetfield hospital. As they swung through Hatchetfield Bug clung onto Zazzalil as if he was going to die, and Zazzalil couldn't blame him- he was swinging through the air so fast that if they hit a building Bug would be dead and Zazzalil would be severely injured.

Once they arrived at the hospital Zazzalil placed her arm on Bugs back again to hold him as she pushed open the glass doors, when they walked no one even looked up at them from there phones and as she approached the desk the nurse sitting there didn’t look up either.

“Hi there how can I help you?” She said, still clicking on her computer and Zazzalil had no idea what to say.

_‘Hey my friend's leg got cut off can you help me? Or hi I just got back from a building that's been swallowed by a giant portal and my friend got tortured by a psychopath can you help us? Probably the first one right?’_

“Uh hi, my friend's leg got cut off,” Zazzalil said the nurse laughed, still not looking up.

“Sure it did, look we don’t have time for jo- Oh my god!” She looked up mid-sentence to see Bug in Zazzalil’s arms with only one leg, and she quickly stood up and grabbed the phone. “We need to take a patient to intensive care, now. I don't care if you’re on your break Josh there's you here with only one leg! Yeah, now you’re coming, okay.”

“What should I do?” Zazzalil asked her arms starting to ache from carrying Bug so long, all her energy was being used up from the energy of the portal- meaning her powers were very weak and weren’t working as well as usual and much slower too.

“I have some people coming to collect him now, I need you to give me his name and what happened to cause this.” The receptionist said gesturing to the stump where Bug’s leg had been before.  
“Okay, his name is Bug Collins and he’s a HFPD officer,” Zazzalil said and the nurse nodded and wrote it down, she then nodded to encourage her to continue. “Well, okay this is going to sound weird but you have to believe me.”

“Okay.” The nurse said looking up sceptically. 

“Right, so yesterday Bug and I went to Daxtron because there was knifing reported and that’s when he was kidnapped- when I woke up from being knocked out I found his hat and it had a small SD card in it. I placed it in my phone and an audio recording began to play telling me that I had to go to the Whitehall condos at 5:45 today.” Zazzalil said and the nurse just looked at her like she was crazy, she continued speaking. “So today I went there and found Bug tied to a chair with his leg cut off and what happened was that the crazy guy junior was torturing him to find out information about me.” Zazzalil decided to leave out the part about Bug being briefly infected and the whole portal thing, she didn’t need to tell a hospital receptionist. 

As Zazzalil finished speaking two people came rushing through the double doors with an empty stretcher, and they took Bug from her and placed him onto the stretcher.  
“Hi I’m nurse Becky Barnes, I will be the one supervising you friend.” One of the people who had come rushing out said, she held out her hand for Zazzalil to shake.   
“I’m Spider-Girl,” Zazzalil said, shaking Becky’s hand.

“Of course you are!” Becky said retracting her hand. “I do need to tell you that because of the condition of your friend we are required to call the police so they can question you, and I just want you to know that you’re not going to be questioned as a suspect.” As she spoke Bug was rolled away on the stretcher by the man who had rushed through the doors with Becky.

“I wish I could believe you but I’m sure they’ll think it was me, I don’t have the best relationship with police,” Zazzalil said and Becky nodded sympathetically.

“Yes, I understand that but there's no way around it, you’re going to have to wait here with me until the police arrive,” Becky said and Zazzalil nodded as she began to formulate what she was going to say to the police.

 _‘I should probably keep all this supernatural portal stuff to myself so I can figure it out without interference, not that the police would believe it anyway.’_ Zazzalil thought as she waited for the police to arrive. _‘I can just tell them that Bug was kidnapped by Junior because he knew Bug was close to me, so he wanted to find out who I was through Bug. Then Junior ran away and I didn’t see him after saving Bug. That seems believable as well because Junior hates- hated my guts.’_

Soon enough the police arrived and took Zazzalil to the police station and after reciting the story she had come up with at the hospital and answering a few extra questions she was allowed to leave, as she left the police station she checked the time. It was 10 pm. She wasn't home yet and hadn’t texted Emma all day, she was going to be in a lot of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't have much to say except this chapter was hard to write.


	19. Chapter 19: Tensions Rise At Hatchetfield Hospital

Zazzalil cracked open the door allowing the dim hallway light to illuminate the previously pitch-black apartment, it didn't seem like anyone was awake. Zazzalil expected to come home to Emma and Paul waiting for her, Paul looking disappointed and Emma looking both worried and angry, but neither of them were awake. Zazzalil wasn't complaining at this opportunity to avoid getting in trouble, but it was mildly concerning. She slipped through the small crack and quietly shut the door before walking over to Emma and Paul's room, she opened the door slightly to see them both soundly asleep. Had she really got away with this? Closing the door again she tiptoed down to her own room and took off her suit and placed her mask on the ground. Her mask was ruined with a large slash and her suit was barely holding together, she'd have to make a new suit soon but in the meantime, she had just repair what was left of this one.

 _'I'll do it tomorrow'_ Zazzalil thought as she climbed up onto her bed and that's when the fatigue set in, both fighting and carrying Bug had been exhausting and she had also tried to help Junior escape a giant tentacle, and failed.

That's when she remembered how the portal had swallowed the condos' whole, that couldn't be good. Zazzalil decided to worry about that tomorrow because in that moment the only thing she could think about was sleep, and within 5 minutes of lying down she had dozed off.

No one had woken her up that morning and Zazzalil was about to freak out when she remembered it was a Sunday, she checked the time and it was 8 am- moderately early. She climbed off her bed and walked out of her room and into the kitchen to see Emma and Paul both sat at the table drinking coffee and eating breakfast.

"Oh Zazzalil, I'm surprised you back so early," Paul said and Emma turned around and smiled.

"Me too, did Keeri wake you up?" Emma said with a laugh.

"What?" Zazzalil asked looking between them.

"Oh Keeri texted me letting me know you were staying another night, we're just surprised you're home so early," Emma said turning back around to face Paul and take a sip of her coffee.

"Keeri texted you?" Zazzalil asked, how did Keeri know she'd be home late.

"Yeah, she texted me because your phone was dead," Emma said and Zazzalil nodded.

"Oh yeah, super dead. I actually need to go and charge it, so I'm gonna go and do that." Zazzalil said leaving the kitchen and walking back to her room.

_'I can't believe Keeri covered for me, she really is a great friend. I better text her.'_

**Zazzalil: Hey Keeri thanks for covering for me last night**

**Zazzalil: You got me out of a lot of trouble**

**Zazzalil: How did you know I would be back late?**

**Keeri: You're welcome!!**

**Keeri: I just had a feeling you'd be busy**

**Keeri: What time did you get back last night?**

**Zazzalil: About 10 pm**

**Keeri: That is late!**

**Zazzalil: Yep I would have been in so much trouble**

**Zazzalil: So thanks again and has your mom been bothering you**

**Keeri: No since yesterday shes been super nice**

**Keeri: I think you spooked her so thanks**

**Keeri: We're actually going out in a few minutes so I gtg**

**Keeri: Talk late?**

**Zazzalil: Sure**

**Zazzalil: Bye!**

As she placed her phone back in her pocket she walked over and sat in her desk chair.

 _'I should visit Bug.'_ Zazzalil thought and she looked down at her ruined suit. _'I should visit him in my normal clothes, let's just hope no one realises.'_

* * *

Becky woke up early on Sunday morning and got ready for work, she never used to work on Sundays but ever since the rent increased and Stanley refused to do overtime she was forced to pick up another shift. She did the usual, took a shower and changed into her scrubs before grabbing something small to eat for breakfast whilst on the bus. Grabbing her coat she left the apartment and walked to the bus stop, she hated how cold it was in Hatchetfield in the morning even in Spring. Once the Bus arrived and she was seated she looked out the window and tried to imagine a better life where her Husband actually cared and she didn't have to work on Sundays, but eventually that fantasy was cut short when the Bus reached the stop just outside the hospital. So she got off the bus and walked to the staff parking lot and crossing it to the staff entrance, after swiping her ID she walked and hung her coat in the usual place and went to the break room first. When she finished drinking the bitter coffee someone had made that morning she began her usual route, checking up on all patients under her supervisors and it went pretty usual for another average Sunday. That was until she entered room 127.

As she walked in she saw the patient with their back facing the door and it looked like they were shivering or shaking. 

"Hello, are you okay?" She asked as she approached the bed, but the patient kept shaking and didn't say anything, although now that she was closer she could hear their rapid breaths. "Hello?" Still no reply.

Becky reached out and touched the man's arm causing him to flinch, his arm felt like it was on fire, she gently rolled him over to face her. His black hair was swept back and his face was drenched with sweat, so were the sheets on the bed.

"Sir, are you okay?" She asked again and he shook his head with his eyes clenched shut. "Okay, I'll call a doctor," Becky said turning around but the man gripped her arm with his sweat arm and shook his head again.

"Don't, he won't like that." The man said with a tight grip still on Becky's arm, she tried to pull away from his arm but his grip was so tight. "You need, need to run." The man mumbled and Becky wasn't sure if she had heard him right.

"I'm sorry what was that." She said still trying to loosen the man's grip on her arm, now it was starting to hurt.

"R-Ru-Run." The man said his body shaking more violently now. "I-I can't hold him back, RUN."

Becky tried to get away but the man was still gripping onto her, how was she supposed to run when he was still holding her arm? Before she could even as him to stop his eyes changed to a green glow and his other arm reached out and grabbed the front of her scrubs.

"Please- let me go," Becky said pulling on the man's arms but he was too strong and he pulled her closer, his hand then let go of her scrubs and closed around her neck. As he began to squeeze Becky used her hands to pull on his arms and hit him, but his grip kept getting tighter and tighter and all the air left Becky's lungs. "Pl-please. St-stop!" She said breathlessly but he didn't stop, he kept going and going. 

This was definitely not an average Sunday.

* * *

"Hey Emma I left something at Keeri's so I'm gonna go grab it, is that okay?" Zazzalil called down the hall as she walked towards the living room but she got no answer. "Emma?" She said as she walked in to see she wasn't there, just Paul on his laptop.

"Hey Zazz, Emma's gone shopping she'll be back soon," Paul said as he clicked on his laptop.

"Okay, can I got to Keeri's? I left something there." Zazzalil said and Paul nodded so she grabbed her jacket and backpack before leaving the apartment, she had to get the bus to the hospital because she wasn't in her suit. 

Once she arrived at the hospital she went to the front desk to see the same woman she saw yesterday when she brought Bug in, hopefully, she didn't recognise her.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The woman asked with a large fake smile, she was clearly tired.

"Uh, I'm here to visit someone. Bug Collins." Zazzalil said and the woman tapped on her keyboard.

"Oh, you're here to visit the police officer who arrived last night?" The woman asked and Zazzalil nodded. "Okay, what's your relation? Daughter?"

"No, I'm a friend," Zazzalil said and the woman looked at her sceptical, she realised how it might seem for a teenager to claim to be a friend of a grown man. "I mean, I'm a family friend. My parents know him."

"Okay, can I have a name?" The woman asked clicking some more at her computer.

"Elizabeth Lopez, he knows me as Zazzalil," Zazzalil said and the woman typed something up and then dialled a number and picked up the phone. After a few seconds, she put down the phone and looked up.

"He's in room 127." The woman said handing her a visitor pass before turning back to her computer and going back to clicking.

"Okay, thanks," Zazzalil said before walking away from the front desk and down the hallway towards room 127.

 _'I wonder how Bug's doing, he didn't seem too shaken about losing his leg which is good I guess. But I can't help but feel like he was acting weird, well not weird but different. Maybe it was just the shock, he was just tortured hours earlier.'_ Zazzalil thought as she walked down the hall looking at each number on every door. 124, 125, 126 and finally 127. She grabbed the handle and opened the door to see Bug sat up and eating something. He was was no longer wearing his bloody uniform and was in one of those hospital gowns.

"Hey Bug!" Zazzalil said as she closed the door behind her and walked towards the bed, sitting on the chair that was next to it.

"Oh hey Zazzalil, you're not in your suit." Bug said with a large smile, he seemed happy. As if everything he had experienced yesterday hadn't happened.

"Yeah, after last night when my mask got ripped I didn't think was a good idea to wear it, plus my suit is still messed up too. I think I need to make a new suit honestly." Zazzalil said as she picked at her nails, it felt weird to not be in her suit around Bug. He was the first person to know about her real identity and it felt refreshing like she didn't have to lie around him.

"A new suit? That's so cool, do have some idea's already?" Bug said sitting up more and his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Actually yeah I do, I have some new designs but I'm not sure if I want to use them or just remake my own suit," Zazzalil said reaching into her bag and pulling out her sketchbook. "Maybe you could help me decide?"

"Yeah, I'd love to." Bug said as Zazzalil opened her sketchbook and placed it on his lap, he looked through the three new designs she had come up with in the past. Zazzalil didn't think she'd ever use one of the other suit designs but here she was. "I like this one." Bug said pointing at one of the designs, it was similar to the original design except it had black coloured armour covering the forearms and stomach.

"Really? I'm not sure how to make this one but I'm sure I could just ask professor Hidgens because he knows literally everything." Zazzalil said taking back the notebook and looking over the design, this was the one she was drawing when she broke that guy's hand and got sent to the principal's office- it was almost like a catalyst for her meeting Jemilla.

"Professor Hidegns? Is he like a teacher of yours?" Bug said furrowing his brows and Zazzalil nodded as she read the notes she had left about the new suit design. "Aren't you worried about him figuring out you're Spider-Girl?"

"No, he probably already know anyway because he helps me with most of my gadgets. If he does know she doesn't mention it and if he found out I'm pretty sure he wouldn't care." Zazzalil said as she closed the notebook. "Anyway, I should probably get going because I'm supposed to be grabbing something from my friend's house. Don't' worry though I'll visit you tomorrow." She said standing up and Bug nodded.

"It's fine and I appreciate you visiting, I don't have many people in my life to visit me so the fact that you're making an effort is great." Bug said and after they said their goodbyes Zazzalil left and caught the next bus back to her apartment.

When she got back home and walked in the door she saw Emma and Paul setting up Monopoly in the living room, Zazzalil remembered it was the biweekly game night.

"Hey, guys!" Zazzalil said as she took her coat off and hung it up before walking into the living room to sit next to Emma.

"Hey Zazz, you ready to be crushed in Monopoly?" Emma said and Paul laughed.

"We all know I'm gonna win," Paul said as he organised the money.

"Dream on, I'm totally gonna win!" Zazzalil said and once Paul had finished setting up they began to play.

For the first time in a while, Zazzalil felt like a normal girl and not like Spider-Girl.

* * *

After Zazzalil left the room and Bug felt himself change back into the other, he was no longer in control. He leaned over the side of the bed and rested his hand on the ground to prop himself up as she lifted the bed sheet covering under the bed, he lifted the sheet to reveal a barely alive Becky Barnes stuffed under the bed. His other hand that wasn't holding him up reached under the bed and grabbed onto Becky's arm and began to siphon her energy through his blood and into the other.

 _'What are you doing?'_ Bug asked the other in his head, he had used all his energy to talk to Zazzalil so she had to hang back and just watch as the other did what it pleased.

 _'What needs to be done and you're naive if you think you or Zazzalil can stop me.'_ The other said in its robotic voice as it continued to siphon the energy from Becky. _'And once I have enough power, she will be the cause of the end.'_ It then let go of Becky's arm leaving still alive but extremely weak, Bug guessed it still needed her for energy.

 _'You're wrong, we will stop you.'_ Bug said to the other and it's laugh echoed in Bug's head.

_'No, you will stop her.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has considerably less action but I feel like that's expected as the last chapter was very eventful. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20: Blowing Up

**"It's another Monday morning Hatchetfield, but this morning we do have some bad news. A young woman named Becky Barnes has been missing since yesterday morning, she was last seen getting off the bus outside the Hatchetfield Hospital. She is a nurse, 5"4, had long red hair and was last seen wearing black sneakers, blue scrubs and a big black coat. Also, the police are still searching for the online personality Junior who is the son of a very rich businessman here in Hatchetfield, however, the police have not been able to find him. It is believed he's' responsible for the attack on a police officer named Bug Collins and Spider-Girl. The police are taking Spider-Girl's accusation with a pinch of salt though as Junior is known to lead the hatred of Spider-Girl and is the one who started the rumour that she was the one behind the recent increase in attacks. If you have any information on the whereabouts of either Junior or Becky Barnes we encourage you to contact the police as soon as possible. Now onto the weather with Barbra!"**

* * *

Keeri finished eating her fruit and grabbed her bag, after saying goodbye to her mom she began the walk to the bus stop. Today was the day she was going to ask Zazzalil about Spider-Girl, well not directly but she was going to hint at it and see if she told her. She would right? If she had the opportunity to reveal her biggest secret to her best friend she would, right? Keeri hoped so, she couldn't believe that Zazzalil had been hiding this for so long or how she hadn't figured it out sooner. After thinking about it, it was pretty obvious. Zazzalil and Spider-Girl were exactly the same, the same voice, the same jokes, the same everything. She got on the bus and sat in her usual seat putting in her earphones, she wasn't sure if Zazzalil was getting the bus today.

 _'Knowing Zazz she's probably late, I should take this time to plan what I'm going to say. We should speak somewhere private so she doesn't have to worry about other people finding out, and I shouldn't ask her outright because that might scare her. I'm positive she will tell me, she won't want to hide this secret from me and I'll be able to help her! This is going to be great.'_ Keeri thought as she bopped her head to the music that was playing in her earphones. After a few stops, they reached the stop that Zazzalil usually got on from and luckily she was getting the bus today. Keeri watched as she walked on and when Zazzalil spotted her she Keeri began to wave her hand and signalling for Zazzalil to sit next to her.

"Hey, Keeri," Zazzalil said as she sat down and placed her bag in front of her legs on the ground, Keeri noted how she didn't seem as tired a usual and she was actually smiling for once.

"Hey Zazz, how was your weekend?" Keeri said as she took out her earphones and placed them in her coat pocket.

"Pretty good actually, thank you so much for covering for me because otherwise, I would have been in so much trouble with Emma and Paul. You're seriously the best friend ever." Zazzalil said and Keeri remembered how she saw the news talking about how Spider-Girl was taken for questioning by the police and thought that she should help Zazzalil out.

"It was nothing. If anything it was payback for you standing up to my mom." Keeri said, she was surprised by Zazzalil's sudden outburst and bravery but now that she knew Zazzalil was Spider-Girl it made so much sense.

"Oh yeah, how are you guys now?" Zazzalil asked as she took off her jacket and placed it on top of her bag.

"Good, she still has her rules about food and rehearsal but she's actually being kinda nice now. And she hasn't hit me since you stood up to her, so thanks!" Keeri said and Zazzalil nodded.

"Okay, but if she tries anything again let me know because I'll kick her ass," Zazzalil said making Keeri laugh, they spoke for the rest of the ride and as the walked to registration. 

Finally, it was free period and Keeri was going to get Zazzalil to admit she was Spider-Girl, she formulated what she was going to say as she walked to Zazzalil's class.

_'Okay, how about, **"Hey Zazz, I've noticed how you've been tired recently. Want to talk about it?"**. No that's too vague. What about, **"Hey Zazz, so you seem distant and I was wondering if there's anything going on that you want to talk about?"**. Wow, I'm good this!'_

Keeri peeked through the window on the door to Zazzalil's classroom, she was still in there packing up her stuff, Keeri stood back and lent against the locker as she waited. When Zazzalil walked out the room Keeri waved and walked over.

"Hey, Zazz," Keeri said cheerfully as she walked over to Zazzalil. 

"Hey Keeri, what's up?" Zazzalil said adjusting the strap of her bag that was resting on her right shoulder, she seemed distracted.

"I actually wanted to talk to about something," Keeri said.

"Okay, but can we talk at lunch because I have to see Hidgens about something," Zazzalil said as she checked the time on her phone.

"But Zazz it's important, can Hidgens wait?" Keeri said.

"It's, uh, about my graduation and he's not gonna be here at lunch. So can we talk later?" Zazzalil said and she seemed antsy as she hopped from foot to foot.

"Okay, but you have to promise we will actually talk," Keeri said.

"Yeah, I promise! Right, see you later Keeri." Before Keeri could even say goodbye Zazzalil had disappeared down the corridor.

 _'Okay so that didn't of well, but she promised we'll speak a lunch. It's going to be fine.'_ Keeri thought as she went to find Emberly.

By the time it was lunch Keeri felt considerably less nervous which was good, that means this would go smoothly. She sat at the usual lunch table and ate the cucumber her mom had made her as she waited for Zazzalil, but it had already been twenty minutes and she still wasn't there. After another ten minutes, Zazzalil came tumbling through the doors and made her way over to Keeri.

"Hey!" Zazzalil said as she sat down clearly out of breath. "So you wanted to talk about something?"

"Yeah, I actually wanted to do it in private," Keeri said looking around the crowded cafeteria as Zazzalil caught her breath.

"Okay. Let's talk somewhere else then." Zazzalil said and Keeri nodded standing up.

"Follow me," Keeri said and she led them outside by the large oak tree, they were far enough from the outdoor seating that no one would hear them. She saw Emberly and Jemilla sat with the rest of their friends at one of the tables by the door.

"Alright, what did you want to say," Zazzalil said as she stood opposite Keeri under the tree.

"I actually wanted to ask you something," Keeri said and Zazzalil nodded urging her to ask. "I just want to know if you're okay? Because you seem distant."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?" Zazzalil asked seeming offended and before Keeri could speak she continued. "Is this about last week when you found me crying in the bathroom because seriously that was nothing I just-"

"What? No!" Keeri said interrupting Zazzalil. "I just want you to know that you can talk to me, and if you have any secrets you can tell me."

"Well, I don't have any secrets," Zazzalil said crossing her arm.

"Really? Nothing you need to tell me? Nothing at all?" Keeri asked hoping that Zazzalil would just tell her.

"No, I'm fine. There's nothing going on and there is absolutely nothing I need to tell you. So can we just go back inside?" Zazaalil said and Keeri was shocked.

_'I can't believe she's still lying to me when she has the chance to tell me the truth, why won't she just tell me?'_

"Are you serious?" Keeri said sounding much angrier then she meant to.

"What? What did I do?" Zazzalil said baffled by Keeri's sudden anger, and before she could stop herself Keeri said something she would soon regret.

"I can't believe you! I guess we're not as good friends as I thought, bye Zazz." Keeri said storming off and she heard Zazzalil call behind her.

"Keeri? What did I do?" But Keeri kept walking and grabbed her sandwich and bag from the table and left the cafeteria, she wasn't sure where she was going but she knew that she didn't want to see Zazzalil right now.

 _'She's supposed to be my best friend and she just lied to my face, I guess she doesn't really trust me.'_ Keeri thought as she sat down in the empty hallway and pulled the small gadget she had found in her room the other night out of her coat pocket, she was going to give back to Zazzalil once she told her that she was Spider-Girl. But clearly that wasn't going to happen, so with tears threatening to burst out her eyes she chucked it away not even looking to see where it landed. _'I really am an idiot.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think about this riff in Zazz's and Keeri's friendship and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	21. Chapter 21: Blowing Up Part II

For once Zazzalil felt content. No, she felt happy and on a Monday morning no less, last night had been so fun and everything was fine. Bug was still alive, Keeri and her mom were doing well, Paul and Emma were happy and she was studying with Jemilla tomorrow. Sure the portal that Junior had opened had consumed an entire building but Zazzalil could solve that, she's Spider-Girl and could do anything. When she got out of her bed she was smiling, actually smiling. As she changed into new clothes she was ecstatic that she didn't have to wear her sweaty, disgusting Spider-suit, she still hadn't washed since the bank robbery last week. She was finally getting a new suit! Zazzalil had used the old one since last year, the first one she made had lasted for her first year as Spider-Girl but it was very ugly and got ruined during a fire- this new suit was going to look so much cooler and be so strong than the previous two.

Zazzalil brushed her teeth and actually brushed her hair before walking into the kitchen to see Paul drinking some coffee and reading on his phone.

"Morning Zazz, Emma left early today," Paul said as Zazzalil sat down.

"Okay. I still can't believe you beat me last night, I was so close to winning!" Zazzalil said making Paul laugh.

"I will forever be the champion of game night, how many times have I won in a row now?" Paul said teasing Zazzalil, he knew how many times had won he just wanted to hear Zazzalil say it.

"Twelve," Zazzalil mumbled begrudgingly, she didn't understand how Paul was so good at board games. The last time Paul had lost it was because he was sick with the flu and was too tired to even try, that had also been the only time Emma had won since the start of family game night. 

"Really? Is it that many?" Paul said with a goofy smile as she stood up and placed his mug in the sink to wash later, Zazzalil rolled her eyes at the rhetorical question. "I'm working late tonight so you will have to help Emma cook, she can barely even heat up a microwave meal."

"You've got that right, what time do you finish?" Zazzalil asked as Paul grabbed his coat and scarf from the coat hanger.

"Um, about 7 I think," Paul said as he put on his scarf. "I can give you a ride to school if you want?"

"Nah, I'll get the bus. I don't want to be at school too early, it will ruin my reputation." Zazzalil said.

"Your reputation of being constantly late? I'm sure you will always have that reputation." Paul said checking his pockets to make sure he still had his keys. "Your sure you don't want a ride?"

"Yeah, I'll get to see Keeri on the bus anyway," Zazzalil said and Paul nodded as he opened the door.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight Zazz. Have a good day." Paul said as he walked out the door and waved goodbye to Zazzalil who was now stood in the kitchen doorway. Once he left Zazzalil stood up and went back to her room and doubled checked that her sketchbook was in her bag and grabbed the fabric she usually used for her suit and placed it in her bag too, she didn't any Nitinol for the armour parts but she was sure Professor Hidgens would. After she triple checked she had everything she needed she left the apartment and waited for the bus to arrive.

After a few minutes, the bus arrived and she got on and see Keeri sat down, when Keeri spotted her she waved her over.

"Hey, Keeri," Zazzalil said as she sat down, she and Keeri spoke during the ride to school before departing to head to registration. Throughout the first two lessons of the day, Zazzalil was jittery and couldn't sit still, she was so excited to begin making her new suit. She had to go to Hidgens during free period because he finished early on Mondays and Zazzlil couldn't wait until tomorrow to do it. Finally, the bell rang signalling the end of English class and she packed her bag up diligently checking for the fourth time that she did, in fact, have everything she needed, once she was sure she rushed out the room but before she could head to professor Hidgens classroom she saw Keeri waiting for her.

"Hey, Zazz," Keeri said as she skipped over to Zazzalil.

"Hey Keeri, what's up?" Zazzalil said hoping that Keeri was going to hang out with Emberly during free period, Zazzalil didn't want to waste any time.

"I actually wanted to talk to about something," Keeri said and Zazzalil was getting impatient.

"Okay, but can we talk at lunch because I have to see Hidgens about something," Zazzalil said and she checked her phone to make sure she still had time to make the suit, Keeri could wait until lunch right?

"But Zazz it's important, can Hidgens wait?" Keeri said and Zazzalil knew she would have to lie.

"It's, uh, about my graduation and he's not gonna be here at lunch. So can we talk later?" Zazzalil lied making her gut twist, she lied so much to Keeri and every time she felt terrible but it was for her protection. If anything happened to Keeri because of her secret identity Zazzalil would never forgive herself.

"Okay, but you have to promise we will actually talk," Keeri said and Zazzalil nodded impatiently.

"Yeah, I promise! Right, see you later Keeri." Zazzalil said before sprinting down the hall and leaving Keeri stood alone in the hallway, her excitement continued to grow. When she reached Professor Hidgens classroom she threw open the door and rushed in, the loud bang of the door hitting the wall startling professor Hidgens.

"Zazzalil!" He yelped in surprise as she ran in the room, he was sat at his desk writing something. 

"Sorry professor, I just really need your help," Zazzalil said as she placed her bag on the professor desk and pulled out the fabric and sketchbook.

"Okay, but what do you need help with?" Professor Hidgens said rolling his chair closer to where the sketchbook and fabric were placed on the table, he picked up the fabric and looked at it in confusion.

Zazzalil opened her sketchbook to the page with the new suit design and pointed at it. "I need your help to make this, I have the fabric but I don't have any Nitinol for the armoured parts. So I was wondering if you could help?"

Professor Hidgens still hadn't said anything and was still looking at the fabric and running it through his fingers. Zazzalil waited for him to say something, but he didn't.

"Professor?" Zazzalil said hoping he would just speak, and when she was about to apologise he stood up.

"Of course I can help you Zazzalil, but you're going to need different fabric. This one will rip too easily." He said dropping the fabric and running over to his cupboard and began to rummage through it. "Ah-ha! Found it!" He pulled out two large rolls of dark blue and dark red fabric and carried them over to the desk and placed them down. "Here, you'll want to use these- they're much harder to rip."

"Um, thank professor," Zazzalil said as she looked at the two large rolls of fabric and before she could ask any questions he was moving again.

"You also need Nitinol, which is a good choice for amour I must say. I'm sure I have some around here somewhere, you'll need to heat it up though to mould it. Do you have any way to do that?" Hidgens said as he grabbed three sheets of Nitinol out of a draw and carried them over to the desk too and placed them down.

"No actually," Zazzalil said and professor Hidgens eyes lit up.

"I will make the suit for you!" Professor Hidgens declared and Zazzalil was shocked, she expected him to be excited about helpi8ng but not so excited that he would offer to make it himself.

"Oh no, professor you don't have to that I understand that you're busy and-"

"Don't worry Zazzalil it will be done by tomorrow, you can pick it up after science class and it will be perfect. But I will need your measurements first!" He said as he looked over Zazzalil's original design that was in her sketchbook. "Oh I see they're written down, is it okay if I edit your original design?" 

Zazzalil was very overwhelmed but also ecstatic about not having to make her own suit, and she knew the professor would do a good job.

"Yeah, sure! Thanks, professor." Zazzalil said and he ripped out the paper that had Zazzalil's design on and began already editing it.

"This is going to be fun! Zazzalil you should probably get going before you're late." He said as he sat back down, Zazzalil looked up at the clock on the wall and saw she had 2 minutes before PE started.

"Oh shit!" Zazzalil said as she shoved her sketchbook and the fabric she had brought with her back in her bag before running out the room.

After PE Zazzalil had Maths class before lunch and she hoped the teacher wouldn't bring up what happened on Friday, she did not want her to bring up her dad again. The teacher asked for the homework and Zazzalil reached into her bag knowing she had done it with Jemilla at the library last week, but it wasn't there.

 _'Oh shit, I checked my bag four times and I still forgot my damn homework? I'm so stupid!'_ Zazzalil thought as she continued to rummage through her bag hoping that she handy actually forgot the homework or that it would turn up out of thin air. 

"Elizabe- I mean Zazzalil, have you got your homework?" The teacher asked as stood next to Zazzalil's desk and tapped her foot.

"I did it, I just can't find it," Zazzalil said as she kept looking through her bag.

"Are you sure you did it?" The teacher asked condescendingly.

"Yes, I did it with Jemilla last week," Zazzalil said still looking.

"If you find it by the end of the lesson then give it to me, if not you'll stay and lunch for detention." The teacher said walking back over to her desk, Zazzalil knew she wasn't going to find the homework and just accepted the fact that she had detention.

_'Didn't Keeri say she wanted to talk to me at lunch? I'm sure she can wait a few minutes.'_

By the end of the lesson, Zazzalil still hadn't found her homework and had to stay behind after class, luckily the teacher didn't want to talk to her like last time- maybe she had realised bringing up Zazzalil's dad or homelife probably wasn't a good idea. After a gruelling thirty minutes stuck in a stuffy maths class, Zazzalil was finally allowed to go and she got out fo that room as soon as possible and rushed to the cafeteria. Barging through the doors she spotted Keeri at their usual table and sat down catching her breath from running.

"Hey!" Zazzalil said as she sat down. "So you wanted to talk about something?"

"Yeah, I actually wanted to do it in private," Keeri said and this perked Zazzalil's curiosity.

_'Do it in private? What does she want to say?'_

"Okay. Let's talk somewhere else then." Zazzalil said and Keeri stood up and began walking towards the door that led outside.

"Follow me," Keeri said and Zazzalil followed behind her until they were under a tree, Zazzalil was very aware of Jemilla and her friends as she walked past their table.

"Alright, what did you want to say," Zazzalil said looking at Keeri.

"I actually wanted to ask you something," Keeri said and Zazzalil nodded desperately wanting to know what was so secret it had to ask in private. "I just want to know if you're okay? Because you seem distant."

_'This needs to be in private? She's not still worried about my break down in the bathroom last week is she?'_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?" Zazzalil asked defensively. "Is this about last week when you found me crying in the bathroom because seriously that was nothing I just-"

"What? No!" Keeri interrupted. "I just want you to know that you can talk to me, and if you have any secrets you can tell me."

_'Secrets? She knows I tell her everything, well except Spider-Girl but she doesn't know about that.'_

"Well, I don't have any secrets," Zazzalil said crossing her arms.

"Really? Nothing you need to tell me? Nothing at all?" Keeri asked and Zazzalil was disappointed that's all she wanted to talk about.

_'How was this supposed to be important?_

"No, I'm fine. There's nothing going on and there is absolutely nothing I need to tell you. So can we just go back inside?" Zazzalil said gesturing back to the school building.

"Are you serious?" Keeri said angrily, and Zazzalil was shocked. Did she say something?

"What? What did I do?" Zazzalil asked and she was very confused.

"I can't believe you! I guess we're not as good friends as I thought, bye Zazz." Keeri said storming off and Zazzalil was quiet for a moment as she processed what just happened.

"Keeri? What did I do?" Zazzalil called to her and she began to follow her inside when she saw everyone who was sat outside watching them. 

'i don't understand what I did? Maybe she needs space?' Zazzalil thought and she just stood there looking at the doors, unable to fathom why Keeri was mad at her. Then she saw Emberly stand up and walk over to her.

"Hey, is Keeri okay?" Emberly asked and Zazzalil shrugged.

"I don't know, she just got mad at me out of nowhere and stormed off. I didnt even do anything!" Zazzalil said and Emberly was silent for a moment, deep in thought.

"Hmmm, maybe you should go and talk to her," Emberly suggested.

"I don't think Keeri wants to see me right now based on how she just stormed off," Zazzalil said. "Maybe you could talk to her, you guys are friends right?"

"Okay, why don't you sit where I was sat then whilst I talk to her," Emberly said pointing over to the table she was sat with her friends, including Jemilla. Zazzalil's heart jumped at the thought,

"Um, okay," Zazzalil said and Emberly walked off to find Keeri.

 _'I guess I'm sitting with Jemilla's friends, again- well except this time Jemilla is there too.'_ Zazzalil thought as she walked over to their table. _'It will be fine, just don't say anything to embarrass yourself. Maybe I shouldn't say anything at all. Yeah, that's a good idea.'_

"Hey, Zazzalil," SB said as Zazzalil reached their table. "What's up?"

"Well, Emberly went to see if Keeri okay, so she told me to sit here for some reason," Zazzalil said and two of her friends, that she didnt know the name of, shared a look and grinned at each other. She didn't know what they were grinning about but she brushed it aside.

"Oh okay, well take a seat." One of Jemilla's friends said and Zazzalil sat down.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves seeing as we didnt tell you last week when you sat with us." Another one of her friends said and they all began to introduce themselves, once they had the previous conversation continued but Zazzalil didn't pay much attention. She was still worried about Keeri and was also very aware of Jemilla who was also sat at the table, she was still trying to figure out what she did wrong.

_'I don't understand, what did she want me to say? That I'm not okay? She asked about secrets, but I don't have any secrets. There's no way she would know I'm Spider-Girl, nobody knows. What did I do wrong?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we get to see Zazz’s side of the argument. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I want to say thank you for all the support, I honestly cannot believe how much people like this fic. I never expected this much support and I’m blown away. So thank you and the next chapter will be out as soon as possible! :D


	22. Chapter 22: Blowing Up Part III

Emberly and Grunt left their art class together and made their way outside to the usual table for lunch, when they got there they saw Ducker and Jemilla already sat down. 

"Hey, guys!" Grunt said as they sat down and Emberly reached her bag to pull out her lunch.

"Hey, Grunt, did you do the Maths homework that's due today?" Ducker said desperately as he presented his incomplete homework to Grunt on the table.

"Uh, I think so." Grunt said as he searched through his bag and a few seconds later he pulled it out and gave it to Ducker. "Here, don't make every answer the sane through like last time."

"Guys, you shouldn't cheat on your homework," Jemilla said looking up from the book she was reading.

"It's not 'cheating' J, its just homework." Grunt said and Jemilla shook her head.

"Yes it is, what about all the people who actually did their homework?" Jemilla said and Ducker rolled his eyes.

"You're just upset because you actually do your homework, literally no one cares or actually does there homework," Ducker said as he began to copy Grunts homework.

"What? Obviously Grunt did his homework." Jemilla said gesturing towards Grunt who was stealing food from Emberly.

"Hey, this is my food!" Emberly said hitting Grunts hand away before turning towards Jemilla. "Also, Grant didn't do his homework actually, he copied from Tiblyn."

"Well then she did her homework," Jemilla said smugly.

"Obviously Tibs did her homework, she terrified of getting in trouble," Ducker said as SB and Tiblyn sat down. "Right Tiblyn?"

"Huh?" Tiblyn said as she sat down.

"You only do your homework so you don't get trouble." Grunt said with a mouthful of Emberlys food that he had stolen whilst she was talking to Jemilla.

"Oh yeah, all those answers are probably wrong," Tiblyn said distracted as she watched Chorn walk towards their table. "Hey, Chorn!" She said as Chorn and Schwoopsie sat down, Chorn just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Can we all agree that the only person who actually cares about and does their homework is Jemilla," Ducker said as he continued to scribble down Grunts answers, everyone said some variation of agreement.

"Actually when I study with Zazzalil she does her homework," Jemilla said before realising it and all her friends began to grin.

"Oh really? There's no need to bring your girlfriend into this-" Ducker said and Jemilla interrupted.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"But I'm pretty sure Zazzalil doesn't actually care about her homework, isn't she only studying with you because she might not graduate?" Grunt continued and before Jemilla could get a word in Tiblyn began to speak.

"And because she's super gay for Jemilla," Tiblyn said and Ducker nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I am leaving this conversation goodbye," Jemilla said and she went back to reading her book, the conversation moved on and Grunt kept stealing Emberly's food.

Around thirty minutes later they saw Keeri and Zazzalil walk past their table and over to the old oak tree.

"Hey look Jemilla, it's your girlfriend," Ducker said and Jemilla's head shot up to look at Zazzalil.

"She's not my girlfriend, you guys are so annoying," Jemilla said and she went back to reading her book again. Suddenly Keeri began to yell at Zazzalil and she stormed past the table with Zazzalil following behind her.

"Keeri? What did I do?" Zazzalil yelled as she chased after Keeri but then she stopped and looked around the outdoor seating to see everyone staring at her. Emberly stood up and walked over to Zazzalil.

"Hey, is Keeri okay?" Emberly asked as she stood in front of Zazzalil.

"I don't know, she just got mad at me out of nowhere and stormed off. I didn't even do anything!" Zazzalil said.

"Hmmm, maybe you should go and talk to her," Emberly suggested.

"I don't think Keeri wants to see me right now based on how she just stormed off," Zazzalil said. "Maybe you could talk to her, you guys are friends right?" That gave Emberly an idea.

_'If I go and speak to Keeri, then Zazzalil can sit at our table and hopefully talk to Jemilla.'_

"Okay, why don't you sit where I was sat then whilst I talk to her," Emberly said pointing over to their table/

"Um, okay," Zazzalil said and Emberly walked off to find Keeri.

She looked around the cafeteria but she wasn't in there so she left and began to walk around the school. Soon enough she found Keeri slumped down on the floor with her head in her hands in an empty hallway, Emberly walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey, are you okay," Emberly asked and Keeri lifted her head and looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Keeri said with a sniffle as she lifted her arm to wipe away the tears on her cheeks.

"Really? Because you don't seem okay." Emberly said and Keeri rested her head back in her hands. "You can talk to me Keeri."

"I know, it's just- I feel like Zazz is constantly lying to me. She probably doesn't trust me." Keeri mumbled into her hands.

"Are you kidding me?" Emberly said as she pushed her glasses up.

"What?" Keeri said as she lifted her head from her hands again.

"Zazzalil trusts you Keeri," Emberly said and Keeri shook her head.

"No she doesn't, if she did she wouldn't keep lying to me," Keeri said as she sat up from her slumped over position.

"If you think she's lying to you, then you need to talk to her about it instead of yelling at her," Emberly said placing her hand on Keeri's shoulder. "From what I saw, I don't think Zazzalil knows what she did wrong."

Keeri thought for a moment.

"Maybe you're right," Keeri said and her wide smile returned. "Thanks, Emberly!" She pulled Emberly in for a hug.

"You're welcome, and remember you can always talk to me," Emberly said as she pulled away.

"I know, I'm going to talk to Zazz soon. I just need some space for now." Keeri said and Emberly nodded.

"That's okay, do you want to stay here?" Emberly asked and Keeri nodded, they sat in the hallway for the rest of lunch and actually got each other's numbers. They had another plan to set up Jemilla and Zazzalil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is here, finally. This one took me a while to write due to lack of motivation and it also very short but I feel it was necessary to develop Emberly's and Keeri's friendship. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be out soon! :D


	23. Chapter 23: Gladius De Lumine

Jemilla managed to get through lunch without having to talk to Zazzalil or embarrassing herself, luckily her friends took over the conversation and did ask her any questions. So Jemilla kept her eyes on her book and tried her hardest not to glance at Zazzalil, she failed twice but Zazzalil didn't seem to notice as she listened to the conversation.

 _'I wonder what happened with Keeri and Zazzalil?'_ Jemilla thought as she reread the same word for the 9th time. _'Hopefully, Keeri's okay. Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be a good time to tell Zazzalil I know she's Spider-Girl, but can I afford to wait. The portal to Occultatum is open and growing and the attacks could get worse, plus that nurse that went missing must have something to do with this. I have to tell her tomorrow.'_

Jemilla still wasn't entirely sure what she was going to say but she had almost a full day to figure it out, she also wasn't sure how she would tell Zazzalil seeing as she had to work tomorrow so they would have to study at the library again. The library was always empty anyway so she assumed that it would be super easy, just tell her that she knows that Zazzalil is Spider-Girl and tell her about the entire history of a psychotic being that lived in another dimension. Easy right? Jemilla hoped so and before she could worry herself even more about tomorrow the bell rang and she could finally get away from Zazzalil and not have to try super hard to not stare, well that's what she thought before she realised that she had history last period today. The only class she had with Zazzalil.

_'Okay, just don't be creepy. That's not hard. Except when the girl you want to stare at is really pretty- okay this is not helping.'_ Jemilla thought as she walked to her English class, thankfully she didn't have to be around Zazzalil for another hour so she could compose herself, and that could have worked if she actually paid any attention instead of thinking about Zazzalil the whole time. By the time she realised she hadn't been listening to the teacher it was already the end of the lesson and she was by no means composed. If anything it was worse than before. She packed up her bag and walked to history class as slowly as possible without being late, she couldn't ruin her perfect punctuality record, and when she walked into the room she saw that Zazzalil was already sat down. Jemilla avoided looking in her general direction as she sat at her desk toward the front of the room.

_'At least she sits behind me, now just don't have to turn around and I'll be fine.'_

And everything was fine, the lesson went by quickly and Jemilla didn't look at Zazzalil once. Eventually, the bell rang and Jemilla shoved everything in her bag and rushed out the room and made her way to her locker. It was finally the end of the day which meant Zazzalil would go home and Jemilla wouldn't have to avoid her.

 _'Maybe I can figure out what I'm going to say during track, that way I won't be distracting myself from lessons. Plus the fresh air may help me come up with what to say.'_ Jemilla thought as she grabbed the bag with her track clothes and walked towards the locker room. After she got changed and met the rest of the track team outside they stared with some basic warm-ups and Jemilla began to think about tomorrow again.

 _'Okay so how do I tell her I know shes Spider-Girl without it freaking her out?'_ Jemila thought as she did the warm-up stretches. _'Who am I kidding? She's going to be freaked out anyway, with all my research into to her and into Imperaeterna. I'm might as well just tell her right? If it's between the safety of everyone in Hatchetfield and me wanting Zazzalil to like me then the choice is obvious. But I really want Zazzalil to like me.'_

They began to do a practice run around the track and Jemilla ran much slower than usual due to her distracted thoughts.

 _'I'm being so selfish, of course, everyone is more important than my crush on Zazzalil. Molag is more important than that, and if I let something happen to her I would never forgive myself. I have to tell Zazzalil tomorrow.'_ Jemilla had been so consumed by her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention and had managed to miss place her foot and fall face-first on the ground. Everyone else had already finished running and were all watching Jemilla as she fell to the ground, her face flushed with embarrassment as she stood up and dusted herself off, and Jemilla finished the rest of the run and met up with the rest of the team.

"Are you okay Jemilla?" The coach asked as she walked over, Jemilla nodded quickly and the rest of the team tried their best to stifle their laughter. "You seem distracted today, are you sure everything okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jemilla said putting on her usual signature polite smile, but her coach still didn't seem convinced.

"Jemilla, you don't seem to be all there today. If you're not going to be focused you should probably just go home early." 

"What? No, I can stay, I'm focused. In fact, I'm super focused." Jemilla said standing up straighter in an attempt to make herself look more awake or focused, actually, she wasn't sure what standing up was supposed to do but she did it anyway. The coach stared at her for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"Jemilla, just go home." The coach said turning away from Jemilla and to the rest of the team, Jemilla gave up trying to convince her coach she was fine and walked back towards the locker room. After getting changed she carried both her bags out towards the bike rack and unlocked her bike, she placed the bag carrying her PE kit in the basket on the handlebars and swung her school bag over her shoulders. Clipping on her helmet she hopped on the bike and began the ride home.

 _'I really need to stop thinking about Zazzalil so much, saving Hatchetfield is important but if I don't graduate then my entire plan will be thrown off.'_ Jemilla thought she rode home, the air was much warmer than usual signalling it was towards the end of spring soon.

Jemilla's gut fluttered with excitement when she thought about graduation and college, she originally planned to go to a prestigious college but now that Molag was getting old she wanted to go to a college closer to home. Of course, Hatchetfield didn't have a college because it was too small, but the next town over, Clivesdale, had a college so she planned on going there because it would make it super easy for her to go home and help Molag if she ever needed it. 

Jemilla arrived back home and rolled her bike through the door before taking off her coat and helmet and hanging them up on the coat hanger. She left her schoolbag with her bike and walked into the living room.

"Molag! Molag, where are you?" Jemilla called as she walked across the living room and looked down the hallway toward the bedrooms.

"I'm in here Jemilla!" Molag called back from the kitchen and when Jemilla walked into the kitchen she saw Molag hunched over the dining table.

"Molag? What are you-" Jemilla asked but before she could finish Molag span around holding a large sword above her heads with both hands, Jemilla jumped back in shock.

"Hey, J-mills!" Molag said with a big grin as lowered the sword and held it limply in her hands. " What do you think of this sword I found?"

"You- You found a sword? How? Where?" Jemilla asked as she walked forward and had a closer look at the sword, something about it felt familiar but she knew she had never seen it before.

"I found outside in the garden, it was just sticking out of the dirt when I walked out," Molag said as she looked proudly at the sword, she flipped it over and ran her hand along the blade.

 _'She found a sword in the garden? That is definitely not normal.'_ Jemilla thought as stared at the sword, she couldn't push away the feeling of familiarity.

"Can I get a closer look at it?" Jemilla asked and Molag nodded and handed it over to her, and as Jemilla's hand gripped the sword the blade shone bright blue and lit up the room. "What the-"

"Holy shit J-mills! The sword likes you!" Molag yelled as the blue light got dimmer and soon disappeared, Jemilla body felt a rush of energy as she held the sword.

 _'Could this be the sword of the warrior? Maybe that's why it was in the garden?'_ Jemilla thought as she brought the sword closer to her face, she inspected the blade and saw a small inscription along one of the sides. ' **Gladius de Lumine'**

 _'Oh my god it is the warrior's sword, or I guess my sword now? Holy shit I have a sword.'_ Jemilla thought as she stared at the sword.

"I think this sword was made for you Jemilla, I want you to keep it," Molag said tapping Jemilla on the shoulder before walking out the room. Jemilla was left standing in the kitchen holding the sword.

Jemilla inspected the words still imprinted on her wrist as she held the sword in her other hand.

_'I really am a warrior.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of chapter 23 and we finally got to see more of Jemilla! I honestly love writing Jemilla's perspective the most so it was great to finally write as her again, it has been a few chapters since we've seen her. Also, she finally has her cool, badass sword! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	24. Chapter 24: Motherly Bonding

_ 'What do I do with a sword?' _ Jemilla thought as she placed the sword down on her bed and paced around her room.  _ 'More specifically a magic sword that glows. It's not like I have something to hold a sword.' _ Jemilla then had an epiphany. _ 'But I bet Molag does!' _

Jemilla walked into the living room to see Molag flicking through the channels on the Tv.

"Hey J-mills, what's up?" Molag asked as she placed down the remote.

"I was wondering if you had anything to hold the sword?" Jemilla asked and a big grin spread across Molags face and she jumped up in excitement.

"You bet I do!" Molag yelled, grabbing Jemilla by the arm and dragging her into her bedroom. Jemilla didn't go in her room often because Molag had warned her that it was dangerous, and clearly that was true because Molag opened a large wooden chest with a bronze in the corner to reveal a ton of weapons.

"Molag are you fucking nuts? Why do you have all these?" Jemilla asked as Molag began to rummage in the chest.

"I've been collecting these babies for years, this is one of my favourites!" Molag said and she pulled a large wooden crossbow out of the chest but before Jemilla could look at it Molag dropped it to the ground and grabbed something else. "Oh! I've been looking for this bad boy for years!" Molag pulled out a large musket and presented it proudly to Jemilla.

"Wow Molag, I had no idea you had any of this!" Jemilla said mesmerised by all the old weapons Molag had, she picked the crossbow off the ground and began to look at it as Molag leant the Musket against the chest and went searching through it again.

"I never told you because you were so young and once you were old enough I never got around to telling you," Molag said with her face buried in the chest as metal clashed and wood scraped. "Anyway, what you're looking for is a scabbard! The question is, which one?" 

Molag began to pull out many different scabbards of different lengths, materials and colours and lay them all out on the carpeted floor of her bedroom. By the time she had finished pulling them out, there were about fourteen scabbards lying around Jemilla's feet, and she was at a loss for words. Some of them would rest around your waist or connect to a belt and others would be carried on you back, some of them were made out of leather and others were made out of various kinds of metal.

"So Jemilla, which one do you want?" Molag said as she looked around the room at the scabbards with her hands on her hips, clearly very proud of her extensive collection.

"I-I don't know. There's so many!" Jemilla said as she was still overwhelmed by the sheer amount of weaponry and equipment lying around her.

"Well let's start by narrowing down the right length, go and grab the sword and bring it here!" Molag said and Jemilla nodded before running out the room to grab the sword before returning with the sword.

"Woah, first of all, you need to learn how to hold a sword! And secondly, be careful with that thing, you don't want to poke your eye out like an old friend of mine. She ripped her eye out with her sword because she wouldn't be careful." Molag said taking the sword from Jemilla and shaking her head. "I'm going to have to teach you about swords, but before that let's pick out a scabbard."

After a while of deliberation, they had narrowed down the number of scabbards from fourteen to five. Three of them would rest around the waist and the other two would be carried on her back.

"Okay, which one J-mills?" Molag said standing next Jemilla as they both looked at the remaining scabbards, Jemilla was most drawn to the one coloured a deep blue with a silver chape and locket and the sword belt was made out of black leather. She reached forward and picked it up and held it up to her face for closer examination.

"This is the one," Jemilla said as she stared at the scabbard. "It's beautiful." She whispered, still mesmerised.

"It sure is, try it on!" Molag said and Jemilla lowered the scabbard the tightened the sword belt around her waist, Molag clapped her hands. "It's perfect Jemilla, let's check the sword still fits."

Jemilla picked up the sword from the bed and slid it into the scabbard, it fit perfectly.

"This is great! Thanks, Molag." Jemilla said as she let the sword rest in the scabbard.

"You're welcome J-mills, but now I need to teach you how to use it!" Molag said as she reached back into the chest and pulled out a sword that was a similar length to Jemilla's, she swivelled it around in her hand and held it up proudly. "First I'll teach you how to hold the sword correctly!"

"Okay, so the most simple grip is the hammer grip which is the strongest grip but it can lose some of the fluidity and distance, but I think you should use this one for now because you're a beginner," Molag said showing Jemilla the hammer grip with her own sword, Jemilla mimicked how she was holding the sword.

"That's right, now remember to not have your hand too close to the crossguard as it will increase the risk of breaking your wrist and you'll lose the strength you need. You can keep your thumb on the back of the hilt for fast hits but that does lose power, or you can rest your thumb on the back of the blade and use it as a pivot- You can choose which one works best for you." Jemilla tested both resting her thumb on the hilt and using it as a pivot and decided using it as a pivot was best. 

"Now remember, when you're not actively engaged you should relax your hand so you can smoothly transition into a guard and keep structure- if you kept a strong grip whilst not using the sword and then want to transition to a guard it would be clunky and you'd lose mobility," Molag said Jemilla nodded.

"Relax hand whilst not in combat, got it," Jemilla said and Molag smiled proudly. "What's next?"

Molag then taught Jemilla how to transition to an attack, to a guard and how to hold a stance. By the time they finished, it was quite late and Jemilla's hand was aching from all the practice, they decided to practice once more and that's when Molag moved too quickly and hurt her shoulder.

"Ow shit!" Molag yelled, dropping the sword.

"Molag! Are you okay?" Jemilla asked, sitting her down on the bed and rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm fine J-mills, just hurt my shoulder," Molag said and she winced when she attempted to move her shoulder.

"You need to be careful Molag, you're getting older now, and you know since the accident you can't move as much anymore. I shouldn't have even let you teach me, it's too dangerous." Jemilla said sitting down next to Molag still rubbing her shoulder.

"Don't be silly Jemilla, I'm fine!" Molag said, pushing Jemilla's hand away and she went to stand up before she cried out in pain again and Jemilla dragged her back onto the bed.

"No you're not Molag, you really have to be careful. You need to rest." Jemilla said and Molag tried to protest but Jemilla ignored her and helped her walk into the living room and sat her down on the couch. "You stay here whilst I get an ice pack."

"I'm fine Jemilla!" Molag called as Jemilla walked into the kitchen and grabbed an icepack from the freezer and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, she walked back in and handed them to Molag. 

"No, you're not Molag. Now rest, I'm going to make dinner." Jemilla said standing up but before she could stand up Molag placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You really care about me don't you J-mills," Molag said with a small smile.

"Yeah I do, and if anything happened to you I would never forgive myself. I need you Molag, so please be careful." Jemilla said and Molag pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you jemilla, you know that right?" Molag said and Jemilla nodded.

"Yeah, I love you too," Jemilla said and she heard a sniffle. "Molag, are you crying?"

"What? No!" Molag said, wiping away a tear before pulling away. "I never cry. But seeing as you work so hard learning how to use a sword, why don't we order pizza? "

"Okay," Jemilla said and Molag fist pumped. "But only for tonight," Jemilla said as she grabbed her phone from her room and ordered pizza.

That evening she realised that she had to tell Zazzalil and stop what was happening. For Molag's sake.

* * *

Zazzalil walked into the apartment and flopped onto the couch next to Emma who was still wearing her Beanies uniform with half her shirt untucked and was scrolling on her phone.

"Hey, Zazz. Have a good day at school?" Emma asked sitting up and placing her phone on the end table next to the couch, Zazzalil just shook her head and sank further into the couch cushion. "Alright, what's up?" Emma said resting her arm around Zazzalil shoulder. Zazzalil let out a huff.

"Keeri's mad at me and I don't know why," Zazzalil said and Emma nodded letting her continue talking. "She said she wanted to talk to me, so we spoke at lunch and then out of nowhere she blew up! She said 'I guess we're not as good friends as I thought'. But I don't even know why and she stormed off before I could ask her." Emma thought for a moment.

"Why don't you text her and ask what's up, I doubt she's too mad at you- you guys have been friends for years," Emma said and Zazzalil shrugged.

"I don't know, it seemed like she didn't want to talk to me after she stormed off and she's never yelled at me like that. Never! Not even in the eight years, we've been friends." Zazzalil said resting her head on Emma's shoulder.

"Hmmm, well just text her and if she doesn't reply then you know she doesn't want to talk to you, and that means she wants space. If she replies then it will clear up what happened, it's worth a try." Emma said and Zazzalil considered it.

"I guess it could work," Zazzalil said and she pulled out her phone and opened her messages app, but before she could open her chat with Keeri she heard Emma laugh. "What?" She asked looking at Emma who was laughing.

"Who's J-mills?" Emma said through laughter.

"Oh that's Jemilla," Zazzalil said, hoping Emma couldn't tell she had a giant crush on her as she clicked on the chat with Keeri.

"Is that the girl who's tutoring you?" Emma asked as she watched Zazzalil begin to type out the message to Keeri.

"Uh, yeah," Zazzalil said as she continued to type, she could feel Emma's eyes on her but Emma didn't say anything. She finished typing out the message to Keeri and took a deep breath before sending it.

**Zazzalil: Hey Keeri, I know you're mad at me and I'm not sure why. I want to say I'm sorry for whatever I did and I don't want to hurt you, you're my best friend. And the most amazing friend anyone could ever ask for. I understand if you don't want to talk to me but just know that I'm here and ready to talk when you are. I love you and hope you're okay.**

Zazzalil stared at her phone hoping Keeri would reply immediately, that didn't happen though and Zazzalil kept waiting before Emma grabbed her hand and pulled her off the couch.

"Zazz, she's not going to reply straight away even if she does want to talk to you. Let me take your attention away from it!" Emma said, dragging Zazzalill away from the couch, causing her to drop her phone onto the rug beneath the couch.

"By doing what?" Zazzalil asked as she was pulled through the living room.

"By helping me cook!" Emma said as she pulled Zazzalil into the kitchen and Zazzalil rolled her eyes. "You know if I did it by myself the apartment would burn down, and I'll even let you pick what we make."

"Okay, but I get to eat ice cream as dessert," Zazzalil said and Emma thought about it.

"You make a tough deal, but I'll say yes if I can have some too," Emma said holding out her hand for Zazzalil to shake.

"Deal," Zazzalil said, shaking her hand and Emma let go and went to grab her apron that was hung on a peg by the door.

"Okay, what are we making? And it can't be too difficult, remember it's me you're working with here." Emma said as she tied the apron to keep it secure.

"How about we try to make the chilli Paul makes?" Zazzalil said as she grabbed her apron off the peg too. 

"Sure, but it definitely won't be as good as how Paul makes it. We'll be lucky if it's not burnt." Emma said as she pulled the recipe up on her phone and Zazzalil began to grab the ingredients.

Emma was right, cooking did distract Zazzalil from her fight with Keeri and the chilli wasn't that bad. Even Paul liked it, however, he wasn't happy with Zazzalil and Emma for eating ice cream as dessert since they had all agreed not to eat dessert during the week. That was until they let him have some and then the pout changed into a smile.

* * *

Keeri had just finished dance practice and was saying goodbye to her teammates when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket, once she left the building and walked out to her mom's car she pulled out her phone to check who had texted her. As she clambered into the car she placed her bag next to her and read Zazzalil's text.

**Zazzalil: Hey Keeri, I know you're mad at me and I'm not sure why. I want to say I'm sorry for whatever I did and I don't want to hurt you, you're my best friend. And the most amazing friend anyone could ever ask for. I understand if you don't want to talk to me but just know that I'm here and ready to talk when you are. I love you and hope you're okay.**

' _ She doesn't even know why? I can't believe her!'  _ Keeri thought and she was about to write back a scathing message when she remembered what Emberly had said. _ 'Zazz isn't lying to me on purpose, and I can't keep yelling at her. Maybe it's best I don't tell her I know, she probably doesn't want to tell me for a reason.' _ Before Keeri could write a reply her mom plucked the phone of her hands and placed it on the dashboard.

"You know you're not allowed to use your phone in the car Keeri." She said as she started the car and began to drive off.

"I know mom, I'm sorry," Keeri said even though she wasn't actually sorry, she looked out the window and watched the dance studio get further and further away.

"It's okay, how was dance practice today?" Her mom asked her trying not to get mad, ever since Zazzalil stood up to her she hadn't been as mean. Normally if she had had her phone out in the car her mom would have screamed at her and kept it away from her for a few weeks. 

"Fine," Keeri said, closing her eyes wishing they could get home faster so she didn't have to sit in the hot car and talk to her mom.

"Just fine? You sure?" Her mom asked and Keeri couldn't see her but she could tell she asked it through gritted teeth.

"Yep, it was fine," Keeri mumbled resting her face against the cold window. "We learnt a new part of the routine today, so that's cool."

"That's nice honey."

_ 'Honey? She never calls me that, I wish she'd just act normal instead of trying to be fake nice. I preferred it when she ignored me and only ever spoke to me when she wanted me to go on another diet.' _

"How's Zazzalil?" Her mom asked and Keeri felt like jumping out of the car. Why did she have to ask about Zazzalil now?

"She's fine," Keeri said, wanting the conversation to end, and it seemed like it had. She assumed her mom had given up with asking her questions because she didn't say anything for the rest of the ride home.

Once they arrived back at the house, Keeri grabbed her bag and got out the car and walked up to the front door and waited for her mom to unlock it. When the door was open she walked in and went to walk up the stairs before her mum stopped her.

"Keeri, wait." Her mom said and she turned around. "I really am trying to be nicer, I don't want to get mad at you. I just want what's best for you and I'm sorry if I didn't do that in the best way, because I love you and never want you to feel like you can't come to me." She said as she held out Keeri's phone and Keeri took it before speaking.

"Yeah right, are you sure this isn't because of Zazzalil and her threat of telling the school? If you really cared you wouldn't have done any of it in the first place, everything you say is bullshit. And I don't love you, if anything I hate you the most- even more than dad." Keeri said before storming up the stairs and walking into her and slamming the door. Once the door was closed she sank down to the ground and burst into tears for the second time today resting her head on her knees, her phone slipped from her sweaty palm.

_ 'No one can tell me the truth, not my mom and not even my best friend!' _

She stayed sitting on the floor resting against her door for a while but soon she stopped crying due to a lack of energy and grabbed her phone before standing up and walking over to her bed, she pulled her earphones out of her pocket and plugged them into her phone as she lied down. Keeri turned on her music and closed her eyes, forgetting about everything that had happened today and drifted to sleep listening to her favourite song. 

* * *

"Wake up." The voice said but Junior lay on the sticky ground his whole body hurting and his head pounding. "Wake up." The voice said again but Junior stayed still. "Wake up, or I'll make you."

Even if Junior wanted to wake up, he couldn't. His body was both burning and numb at the same time and he couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. Then a large black tentacle wrapped around his body and lifted him off the ground forcing him to open his eyes, a large green light swirled in front of him. That was where the voice was coming from.

"Junior, you will do what I say." The voice said and Junior knew it wasn't a command, it was a fact. "You will take what she loves most and capture her, once I have her energy you will get what you want."

Junior shook his head, he didn't want to do this, he just wanted to go home and see his dad. The voice let out an eerie robotic laugh, or an attempt at a laugh, and another much thinner tentacle swivelled around the light and wrapped around Junior's neck. It began to squeeze but it wasn't killing him, it was making him stronger. Junior could feel his blood turn cold as the tentacle injected him with the same green mixture he had given to that cop a few days ago. 

Once the tentacle let go of his neck the other one wrapped around his body also let go and he fell to the ground, he tried to move but he couldn't.

_ 'You will do what I say.'  _ The other said in his mind and his body forced him to nod, he began to walk towards the portal.  _ 'You must take what she loves most.'  _ The other repeated.

Junior's body walked through the portal and was transported back to the street where his condos once were. His body began to walk down the empty street, the road transformed into the ground that was in the portal. All sticky and looking like static, he noticed that the portal was much bigger than the last time he had seen it. It was as wide as the street and it pulsed with static flying around it. But that was pushed aside as he continued to walk forward, his body feeling so much stronger. He had a mission now.

_ 'I must take what she loves most.' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a while to write because I had to research about swords and it was very confusing at first, but it mostly makes sense now. Also, I cannot believe that this story has over 800 hits! So thank you! And because I'm curious I would love to know what your favourite Black Friday songs are. My personal top three are Feast or Famine, Black Friday and Take Me Back. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	25. Chapter 25: Coded Messages

The clock on the wall ticked and echoed through the bright white room. It was night now and Bug had been holding the other off all day, he didn't want another nurse to get hurt because of it, but he was running out of energy and the other was starting to breakthrough. 

_'You're weak, you'll give up soon enough. You can't hold me off forever.'_ The other said in its usual robotic voice but Bug was used to it by now. He could feel himself using control and he knew soon enough the other would gain control, he just hoped that nothing bad would happen during that time. _'We're getting out of here soon, and once we do we will crush her.'_

 _'No, I won't let you.'_ Bug said to the other and he could feel himself becoming weaker as it kept getting stronger.

 _'I know you won't, but she will let you crush her. The plan is in place and once they're gone she will be weak, and we will crush her together. That includes her and you.'_ The other said as it gained more and more control over Bug's body.

 _'Plan? What plan?'_ Bug asked trying his hardest to hold it off.

 _'You will find out soon enough, but for now, we feed.'_ The other said and it had now fully taken over pushing Bug to the back of his mind. His body slipped off the bed and lay on the floor, unable to stand up due to only having one leg, and lifted the sheet that was hanging of the bed up again. The other pulled the nurse from under the bed far enough that her head and torso were visible but her legs were still underneath and grabbed her arms, it closed his eyes and began to siphon her energy again causing his eyes to change to the putrid green that it tried so hard to hide.

Bug thought that maybe the other got its power from people and that's what it meant by feed, whenever it took over it would always pull the nurse from under the bed and siphon her energy making sure to keep her alive for the next time it took over. It had been able to hide the glow that indicated the switch in most situations, but whenever it used its power to kill someone like it did with the nurse or siphoned energy the green always appeared. Bug wasn't sure how he would tell Zazzalil, when he tried to when she visited him the other began to take control so he stopped in fear it would try and hurt her.

Earlier today a doctor had told him he would get a prosthetic and begin the physical therapy, the doctor said it could take years for him to get back to normal but Bug didn't have that kind of time. The longer he stayed in the hospital the longer he had to wait to help Zazzalil, but being stuck in the hospital also meant he couldn't hurt her or anyone else. 

The other let go of the nurse and shoved her back under the bed before his hands gripped the bed sheet and pulled him back up onto the bed, as it lay him back down and pulled the thin cover over his body and get began to sweat and he could feel his arms jittering.

One thing Bug didn't understand was why it needs all the energy it siphoned, it would make sense if it was using his body but his condition meant it could hardly move his body. So why did it need the energy? Before Bug could continue the thought he felt his head vibrate, this had happened once before and it was like a message from the mother ship. The first message didn't make much sense and this new one didn't seem to either.

**_'Phase one is complete, initiate phase two in the following days. We will soon have what we need and she will come to us like a moth to a flame, system 024 you have your order. System 003 prepare for phase three, when initiated you will carry out the order and regroup and Hotel Oscar Mike Echo Bravo Alpha Sierra Echo. Coordinates sent.'_ **

Bugs eyes closed once again but the other kept control, it was time for Bug to build up his energy again so he could take back his body in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a shorter chapter, but some of them have to be. Thanks for reading!


	26. Chapter 26: Student Council Anxiety

Jemilla woke up Tuesday morning feeling very nervous, today she was revealing all her research to Zazzalil. She woke up earlier than she usually did, which was early anyway, and followed her normal routine. It was completely normal though because Molag was still asleep, she wouldn't wake up super early but she would wake up whilst Jemilla was getting ready. However today Jemilla had forced her to stay in bed and rest, she didn't want her getting hurt again like yesterday. Jemilla still felt a little guilty about letting Molag teach her how to use her sword, but she knew it wasn't her fault and Molag using a sword was kinda cool.

Once she had finished most of the routine she realised she would have to bring her binder that contained all the research on Imperaeterna because they were studying at the library after school, but she didn't have any space. Her bag already had her two largest binders in it, her student council notes and her weekly schedule. She had to decide which one was more important.

 _'I can't leave my weekly binder, it has my homework in it. But the student council meeting is today and I need my notes. Why do I have to be so organised?'_ Jemilla thought as she tried to shove her new binder in once more, there was no way it was going to fit. _'Is my research really that important? What am I thinking? Of course, it is. Come on Jemilla you can do this! remember this is for the safety of Molag, if you don't do this then you'll cause her death. You know what? Fuck the student council, I can just wing it!'_ Jemilla thought as she picked up the student council notes binder and dumped it on the floor and replaced it with the research binder.

Jemilla was finally ready to leave as she placed her bag in the basket on her bike. Before she left she walked back into the kitchen and placed the breakfast she had made for Molag in the fridge and left a note to let her know, and then she clipped on her helmet and rolled the bike out the door.

Each day Hatchetfield was getting warmer and Summer was fast approaching which meant school would soon be over and Jemilla would pick up more shifts at the library. She didn't really need to because Molag still did freelance landscaping and she had her retirement fund, but Jemilla needed a routine and a job forced that upon her. She was equally nervous and excited about her routine changing in September when she went to a new college, the acceptance letters would be coming in soon and Jemilla still hadn't told Molag she planned on going to Clivesdale.

Jemilla knew if she told Molag that she was going to Clivesdale so she could be close to her Molag would flip, telling her she could do better and her grades could get her into an amazing college. Jemilla knew that she could do better than Clivesdale, but she didn't want to risk Molag getting hurt and her not being there. Plus some of her friends would be going to Clivesdale so it wouldn't be completely different, not all of them of course because Emberly and Grunt planned on going to fancy arts college all the way across the country, but they could easily keep in touch. 

She pushed these worries away and enjoyed the warm pre-summer air as she rode through the empty streets of Hatchetfield, occasionally seeing a car or someone hurrying down the street presumably to work. Jemilla noticed how early mornings and late nights in Hatchetfield were very similar. Both quiet, crime-filled and only witnessed by a few people. 

Jemilla rode through the open school gates and braked by the bike rack before jumping off her bike and locking it up securely, last year her old bike got stolen and she didn't want that to happen again. Once the bike was secure she grabbed her bag and took off her helmet as she walked up the stairs up to the school entrance, pushing open the doors she entered the empty hallway and made her way towards her locker. She entered the lock code and placed her helmet and jacket inside before opening her bag and reaching for her student council binder, that's when she remembered she didn't bring it today and she had to wing it. Then the revelation came that Jemilla was terrible at improvising.

_'Shit, why did I do this? I can't improvise! I'm so stupid I should have just-'_

"Miss Stepien." Mr Codsworth said behind Jemilla bringing her out of her thoughts and making her turn around. "I see you're here bright and early as always, are you ready for the meeting today?" He asked and Jemilla quickly nodded and smiled nervously letting go of her bag and letting it fall into her locker, Mr Codsworth furrowed his brows. "Are you okay? You seem nervous."

"What? I'm fine- great actually! Why do you ask?" Jemilla said quickly not helping her case and making her seem very, very nervous.

"Nevermind, if you say you're okay I'll believe you. I'll see you in the hall in ten minutes, yes?" Mr Codsworth said as he adjusted his tie and Jemilla nodded once more, he then walked off down the hall leaving Jemilla alone again.

 _'Come on Jemilla, get it together. This can't be hard, you're a warrior. You can do anything!' J_ emilla thought as she zipped up her bag and put it back on her back and then closed her locker, taking in a deep breath she walked to the hall and prepared herself. Jemilla was good at giving speeches when they were scripted, she was amazing at it actually, but when it came to improvisation and not having the words written out Jemilla turned into a rambling mess.

She walked into the hall that was still empty and climbed the steps onto the stage and stood by the microphone, usually, she'd spend this time setting out her binder and opening it up to the correct section but instead she used that time to panic. More and more members of the student council funnelled through the door and even though it wasn't many people and she knew most of them her stomach still bubbled with nerves, her thoughts running around her mind and screaming. Eventually, everyone had arrived and Mr Codsworth gave her the nod to begin. One more deep breath to prepare herself and then she was ready, or at least she hoped she was.

"Um, hello everyone and welcome to the weekly student council meeting. I, the student council leader Jemilla Stepien, will go over the key goals this week and highlight our problems. But before I begin does anyone have anything to say?" Jemilla looked around the hall to see if anyone had anything to say, not a single person put their hand up.

_'Great, I'm doing this on my own.'_

"Okay, let's move on to the key events," Jemilla said as she instinctually looked down to her nonexistent notes before panicking about nothing being there and looking back at the audience. "Um, so firstly we have the- the art gallery for students and parents after school tomorrow. It will be open for family members to view students' artwork from throughout this year." 

It was almost the end of the meeting as the first period came closer and Jemilla was actually doing well, she had only slipped up a few times and she had covered almost everything. Finally, the bell rang signalling it was five minutes until first period and everyone began to leave, Jemilla let out a sigh of relief and picked up her bag she left on the stairs of the stage. 

When free period came around Jemilla walked outside to their usual table to see SB, Ducker and Grunt all sat talking and she approached the table and sat down.

"Hey guys, where's Emberly?" Jemilla asked as she sat down at the table in her usual seat.

"Hey J, she's with Keeri. Apparently after her fight with Zazzalil yesterday she didn't want to talk to her, so Emberly said she's gonna hand with her for while." Grunt said and Jemilla nodded letting the boys get back to their conversation and she reached in her bag and pulled out the research binder, she opened it and began to go through it and think about how she was going to tell Zazzalil.

"What are you doing?" SB asked leaning over to look at the Binder but Jemilla quickly slammed it shut.

"Nothing," Jemilla said as all three of them stared at Jemilla.

"If you don't want SB to copy your homework you could just say so J, no need to act all crazy about it." Grunt said.

"What?" Jemilla asked, looking between Grunt and Ducker in confusion.

"Your weird thing about homework, how you don't like people copying homework because it's 'cheating'," Ducker said and Jemilla decided to just go with it.

"Oh yeah, right," Jemilla said and they went back to their conversations and Jemilla went through her binder again checking all the information was there. As she was reading the boys began a competition to see who could burp the loudest, Jemilla looked at them with disgust. "You guys are so gross," Jemilla said as SB let out a loud burp.

"You can compete too if you want." Grunt said Jemilla swiftly shook her head.

"No thanks." They went back to the competition and Jemilla's phone vibrated, assuming it was Emberly she pulled it out and saw that it was actually Zazzalil.

**Zazzalil: Hey are we're studying at the library after school right?**

**Jemilla: Yeah, I have my shift until 6 today.**

**Zazzalil: Okay well Emma wanted me to ask if you wanted to have dinner at our apartment**

**Zazzalil: You don't have to she just kept pestering me to ask**

_'Holy shit, do I say yes? What am I thinking? Of course I say yes, it's the polite thing to do. And I can hang out with Zazzalil more.'_

**Jemilla: Sure, it could be fun. I'll have to let Molag know though.**

**Zazzalil: Cool**

**Zazzalil: Btw have you seen Keeri today I can't find her**

_'Grunt said Emberly didn't want to talk to Zazzalil, should I tell her? No, it's not my place.'_

**Jemilla: Sorry I haven't seen her.**

**Zazzalil: That's okay! Thanks anyway**

**Zazzalil: I've gtg I'll see you after school**

**Zazzalil: Bye J-mills**

**Jemilla: Bye Zazzalil.**

_'I guess I'm having dinner at Zazzalil's tonight. This is going to be a disaster.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be more eventful I promise but I hope you enjoyed this one anyway. Thank you for reading!


	27. Chapter 27: New Suit Same Spidey

Zazzalil woke up Tuesday morning feeling extremely excited, not only was she studying with Jemilla and she was getting her brand new suit from professor Hidgens. She even woke up on time giving her extra time to get ready for school instead of rushing around frantically looking for everything she needed like she usually did, and it was kinda strange. Zazzalil never had time to do anything, she was constantly late or behind schedule and had to constantly hurry but now she moved at a normal pace. It was almost relaxing.

Zazzalil walked out of the bathroom and entered the living room to see the morning news on the Tv, it was one of the usual reporters.

**"The nurse Becky Barnes it still missing and as time continues to pass the police are beginning to doubt that she is alive, it could possibly be a runaway case but that is very unlikely. According to friends and family, Becky is a very loving and kind woman who dedicated herself to her work and cared deeply about her patients, none of them believed she would have any reason to run away. If you have any information on the location of Becky please get in touch with the police as soon as possible."** An image of Becky Barnes popped up on the screen, she was wearing light blue scrubs and Zazzalil felt like she recognised her from somewhere.  **"And Becky, if you're out there, Stanley has a message for you."** The screen cut to a middle-aged man who was sitting in a darkly lit room, he was holding a piece of paper.

**"Becky, please know now that I love you and want you to come home. I understand that we have our differences and fight sometimes but-"** The man sniffled and his eyes began to well up with tears, he raised a hand and wiped away the almost tears and continued.  **"But I love you, I really love you. So please come home, Becky please."** The screen cut back to the news studio and the reporter coughed and shuffled his papers.

**"Hopefully with that heartfelt message from Becky's husband, if she has runway she will soon return home. All of us at the studio hope for Becky's safe return and our prayers go out to Stanley and the rest of Becky's family. Onto other news, the internet personality Junior who has accusations of kidnapping and violence by Spider-girl is still missing. The HFPD still do not know his location and are requesting for the public to contact them if they have any sightings of Junior."** This time an image of Junior popped up on the screen, of course, he was smoking a blunt and was wearing his stupid bright pink sunglasses.  **"Also Junior's father, who is very wealthy and own many buildings and business in Hatchetfield, have commented on the accusations and his sudden disappearance."** The screen then cut to a video of a man with neatly styled hair and a pristine black suit, he looked exactly like an older Junior if he actually showered.  **"On the subject of the disappearance and accusations against my son Edward Junior, although I no longer have contact with my son and the fact that his mother and I have cut off his allowance we're certain that he has nothing to do with this. Personally I believe that Spider-Girl is trying to get back at my son for the criticisms of her and these accusations are false. I have no information on the location of my son but I assure you he is innocent and I will answer no further questions."** The man said and Zazzalil couldn't believe that they were related, except physical appearance he and Junior had nothing in common. His father was smart and polite, Junior was a lunatic who had no concept of manners. The screen went back to the main news studio once more.

**"Now onto the news with Carol-"**

Zazzalil walked into the kitchen, her thoughts entirely consumed by what she had just heard.

_ 'Junior's dad has to be bullshitting, he obviously cut off his allowance for a reason- he must now that something is wrong with his son. Also, wasn't that the nurse that took Bug away when I saved him from Junior the other day. Maybe her being missing has something to do with his whole scheme, something strange is going on. Becky, Bug and Junior. What does this thing want?' _

"Morning Zazz!" Paul said after he took a sip of his coffee, Emma was sitting next to him eating a bagel.

"Hey guys," Zazzalil said as she sat down at the table across from them. "Oh, Emma I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Emma asked sitting up in her chair and reaching for her cup of coffee.

"Is it okay if I study with Jemilla after school at the library, I forgot to ask you," Zazzalil asked and Emma nodded.

"Sure, maybe you could invite her here for dinner. Paul's cooking tonight so it will actually be good." Emma said and the suggestion made Zazzalil's stomach flip.

_ 'If Jemilla ate dinner here, I would probably just embarrass myself.' _

"Oh it's okay, she probably won't want to anyway," Zazzalil said standing up and walking over to the fridge to look for something to eat and to avoid eye contact with Emma and Paul. She didn't want them to catch on that she had a huge crush on Jemilla.

"C'mon Zazz, it could be fun! You haven't invited anyone here except Keeri, and we haven't even seen her in months." Paul said and Emma continued.

"Yeah Zazz, just ask her. The worst she can say is no." 

"And I'll embarrass myself in front of my crush," Zazalil mumbled under breath as she closed the fridge deciding not to eat anything and sat back at the table.

"What?" Paul asked, obviously her numbing hadn't been quite enough.

"Fine, I'll ask her later okay," Zazzalil said with a sigh and Paul smiled as he stood up and placed his mug in the sink.

"Great, I'll make sure to make something extra good," Paul said and Emma stood up and after placing her plate and mug in the sink both of them walked towards the door and got ready to leave. "We'll see you later Zazz!" Paul called as he opened the door.

"Bye Zazz!" Emma called and then the door closed and Zazzalil was once again left alone. Her thoughts drifted back to Becky Barnes.

_ 'There's something strange about that nurse going missing a day after Bug and I met her, maybe Bug knows something? I could go see him before school, seeing as I got up on time I have twenty minutes until the bus gets here. Which means I have forty minutes until school starts.' _

So Zazzalil decided to go see Bug, she grabbed her bag and actually wore a jacket today before she left the apartment. She had to walk it because she wasn't getting her new suit until later today and the public bus wouldn't come for another fifteen minutes, it would be quicker to walk than wait because the hospital wasn't too far from the apartment. 

After about ten minutes of walking, Zazzalil arrived at the hospital and she walked through doors to see a different nurse sitting at the front desk then all the other times she had been here in the last two weeks. She walked up to the desk and placed her hands on it waiting for the women to look up from her phone, after a couple of seconds she still hadn't looked up so Zazzalil coughed softly hoping it would grab her attention. It did and she looked up from her phone.

"How can I help you?" The nurse said as she chewed on her gum, she was much younger than the other nurse and obviously didn't care much about her job.

"I'm here to see Bug Collins, he's in room 127," Zazzalil said and the nurse nodded as she grabbed a visitor pass and she then chucked it at Zazzalil. She then looked back down at her phone and Zazzalil assumed that meant she could go in.

Zazzalil walked through the bright white hall and down to room 127, she actually knew where it was this time, and as she opened the door she saw that Bug was awake.

"Hey Bug!" Zazzalil said as she closed the door behind her and walked over to sit in the chair next to Bug's bed.

"Hi, I'm surprised you're visiting me so early. Don't you have school today?" Bug said and Zazzalil thought he seemed a lot better, he seemed more energetic.

"Yeah, but I have like twenty minutes so I'll be okay. Also, I'm getting my new suit today!" Zazzalil said Bug smiled.

"That's great! You definitely have to show it to me!" Bug said as she shuffled in the bed to try and get more comfortable.

"I will, but I actually wanted to ask you about something," Zazzalil said, making her voice sound much more serious, Bug's smile fell and he nodded for her to continue. "You remember that nurse that we met on Saturday, the one who took you into the hospital after we escaped from Junior?"

"Yeah, the one with red hair right?" Bug asked and Zazzalil nodded before speaking again.

"Well, she went missing on Sunday and I'm wondering if you have any idea what happened? I mean just because you've been here the whole time, maybe you saw something?" Zazzalil asked Bug just stared at her in silence, except he wasn't actually staring at Zazzalil, it was like he was looking through her. "Bug?" This snapped him out of his weird trance.

"What?" Bug said but before Zazzalil could repeat what she had asked he answered. "No, I haven't seen her since that night. Why?"

"Well, I think it's a little strange how she went missing right after she met us, the only two people who know about whatever is in that portal and is controlling people. So maybe us meeting her caused that thing to go after her and perhaps control her too? I don't know, just an idea." Zazzalil and Bug nodded.

"Yeah maybe, I'm not sure. Aren't you going to be late for school?" Bug said and Zazzalil checked the time on her phone, she was ten minutes late.

"Shit! How did that happen? Sorry Bug, I've got to go!" Zazzalil said, grabbing her bag and rushing out the room, she raced down the hall and out of the hospital forgetting to give back the visitors pass. She began to run to school.

* * *

Once Zazzalil left the room Bug's eyes changed to green and his body lay back.

_ 'How did you do that?' _ Bug asked the other as he tried to take back his body, when Zazzalil had asked about the nurse the other had quickly taken over to stop Bug from speaking. It had managed to hide the green whilst it spoke but that clearly had drained a lot of its energy.

_ 'Do what?' _ The other asked with a robotic chuckle as it relinquished control.

_ 'Make her thing she was late, she still has fifteen minutes until school starts.' _ Bug said and the other chuckled again.

_ 'Simple, it's called an illusion. I can make anyone see anything if I try hard enough, I managed to make it seem like she was late when she checked the time on her phone. It works in other ways too, how do you think I do this.' _ The other said and then it's voice transformed into Zazzalil's.  **_'Hey Bug!'_ **

_ 'Woah, so you're like, able to manipulate things? That's cool- no wait that's terrifying!' _ Bug said to the other as he took back control of his body. The other had stopped speaking for today, it usually only spoke to Bug to threaten him or stop him from interfering with it's "plan". Whatever that meant. Bug now had full control of his body and he stood up out of the bed and walked over to the window, it was open slightly and he could feel the light breeze against his skin.

_ 'Please Zazzalil, figure what's happening to me.' _

* * *

Zazzalil got to school and when she ran through the gates she saw, people.

_ 'I thought I was late?' _ Zazzalil thought as she pulled out her phone to see she still had ten minutes until registration started.  _ 'What? I swear that was different! Maybe I'm just tired?'  _

She entered the school and walked towards her locker hoping to see Keeri standing there like she usually did. When she saw that Keeri wasn't there she wanted to be surprised, but really she wasn't actually expecting her to be there. Keeri still hadn't responded to Zazzalil's text which meant she needed space.

_ 'Or hates my guts.' _ Zazzalil thought as she opened her locker and shoved her jacket inside before slamming it shut and resting her head against it, she missed just looking at Keeri. Her bright smile always made Zazzalil feel better and she was always there for Zazzalil to talk too.  _ 'Was I not there enough for Keeri?' _ She thought as she walked down the busy hallway and towards registration, it felt weird for Keeri not to be chatting the entire time and for her to only stop when they reached Zazzalil's registration room.

Zazzalil sat down in her usual seat and decided it was best to distract herself from her fight with Keeri like Emma did yesterday. She grabbed her notebook out of her bag and rummaged for a pen which was buried under a ton of shit that was stuffed at the bottom of her bag.

'Wow, I really need to clean my bag.' Zazzalil thought as she pulled the pen out and opened the notebook to a clean page.  _ 'Okay, time to figure out what's going on with this portal thing. Right, so Junior said it was called Imperaeterna.' _ Zazzalil went to write it down before lifting her pen up. _ 'How the fuck do you spell that?' _

Zazzalil tried her best to spell Imperaeterna, although it was definitely incorrect and continued to write down everything she knew.

_ 'Okay, so it can copy people voices- even of dead people and is also able to control people. It might live in the portal I went into, it had no atmosphere and the ground was made of the static. Junior also had a portal and was working with it before he died, the portal he opened grew bigger and destroyed the entire condos. For some reason it needed Junior to kidnap Bug so it could lure me to it, so why does it need me? And it's not even just Spider-Girl because it is now my actual identity, maybe it has something to with my powers? The large portal seems to be growing too which can't be good, I have to figure out how to close it maybe?'  _ When Zazzalil had finished writing down everything she looked at the two pages filled with information, it consisted of a lot of question marks and no definite answers.

_ 'Great, so I basically know nothing!' _ Zazzalil thought and that's when the bell rang signalling the beginning of first period. _ 'I'll have to think about this more later.' _

Zazzalil packed up her bag and went through her first two lessons. Once free period came around Zazzalil rushed to professor Hidgen's room and when she walked in she saw him hunched over his desk.

"Hey, professor!" Zazzalil said as she walked into the room and professor Hidgesn stood up and turned around to face Zazzalil.

"Oh hello Zazzalil, I assume you're here for your new suit?" Hidgens said and Zazzalil nodded eagerly "It's over here." He said gesturing for Zazzalil to walk over to him, so she did and once she reached his desk she saw a piece of cloth. Professor Hidgens grabbed it and with a grin pulled it back dramatically to reveal Zazzalil's new suit.

It had the same red and blue colour scheme for the most part except they were both darker, the red now being maroon and the previous light blue being a navy blue. It also had black accents which were actually armour made of Nitinol, he had kept the same Spider logo in the centre of her chest and web design. Zazzalil reached forward to feel it and the material was different, much former which made sense since Hidgesn had said he wanted to use a new fabric so it didn't rip so easily. She picked it up and held it up in front of her so she could see the whole thing, it was perfect.

"So, do you like it?" Hidgens said rubbing his hands together nervously.

"Like it? I love it!" Zazzalil said as she looked at it again, it was so much better than the suits she had made herself. "Thank you, professor!"

"You're welcome Zazzalil, it was actually quite fun." Professor Hidgens said as he walked around to the other side of his desk and sat down pulling a large stack of papers towards him.

"You seem busy so I'll get going, but thanks again," Zazzalil said as she folded the suit up and placed it in her bag, professor Hidgens nodded goodbye and she walked out. She pulled out her phone to text Keeri, when she remembered that Keeri wanted space.

_ 'Right, well maybe I could text Jemilla. I still need to ask her about dinner tonight. Make it casual Zazz, start with a question.' _

**Zazzalil: Hey are we're studying at the library after school right?**

_ 'That should work.' _

**J-mills: Yeah, I have my shift until 6 today.**

**Zazzalil: Okay well Emma wanted me to ask if you wanted to have dinner at our apartment**

**Zazzalil: You don't have to she just kept pestering me to ask**

_ 'She is definitely going to say no, but that's fine. We're not even friends right?' _

**J-mills: Sure, it could be fun. I'll have to let Molag know though.**

_ 'Holy shit. She said yes! Oh no, I'm going to embarrass myself so badly.' _

**Zazzalil: Cool**

**Zazzalil: Btw have you seen Keeri today I can't find her**

**J-mills: Sorry I haven't seen her.**

**Zazzalil: That's okay! Thanks anyway**

**Zazzalil: I've gtg I'll see you after school**

**Zazzalil: Bye J-mills**

**J-mills: Bye Zazzalil.**

_ 'So Jemilla's coming to dinner. I should probably let Emma and Paul know.'  _ Zazzalil opened the family group chat and sent a text.

**Zazzalil: Hey guys Jemilla said yes to dinner**

She quickly turned off her phone and slipped it in her pocket not wanting to deal with Paul and Emma's excitement about someone other than Keeri coming to their apartment, she decided to go to the school library to continue writing down everything she knew about the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Zazz has her new suit, and Jemilla will be meeting Emma and Paul very soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading!


	28. Chapter 28: Connecting Dots

By the time it was lunch Jemilla’s nerves had somehow got worse than when she woke up, not only was she studying with Zazzalil and revealing all her research but she was also having dinner with Zazzalil’s family. As Jemilla sat down at the table all of her friends were already sitting down, except Emberly who she assumed was still with Keeri. It made her wonder how Zazzalil was doing, what was she doing without Keeri? Jemilla had only ever seen her hanging out with Keeri so she wasn’t sure what Zazalil would do with her absence. Was she just alone? Jemilla hoped not.

“Hey, Jemilla!” Tiblyn said as she sat down and then she was suddenly bombarded by her friends.

“Jemilla, we need your help-” Grunt began before being interrupted by SB.

“You need to decide who the better burper is-” SB said and then Ducker took over.

“This is pointless, we all know it was me!” Ducker said, earning a characteristic grunt from Grunt.

“That is not true, we all know that I’m the best burper at this table!” SB said standing up and banging his first against his chest. Tiblyn quickly grabbed SB by the arm and tried to make him sit down in an attempt to not draw attention to them, which didn't work because Grunt stood up too.

“Keep dreaming, I’m the best.” Grunt said before letting out a loud burp after.

“You guys are still on this stupid competition? It’s so disgusting.” Jemilla said as she pulled her book out of her bag and opened it up to the bookmark. “Can you guys just act like normal people and sit down?”

All three of them ignored Jemilla and turned to Schwoopsie and Tiblyn.

“You guys can decide for us instead, seeing as J thinks it’s ‘disgusting’.” Grunt said sitting down, the other two also sat down.

“You guys want us to judge your burping contest?” Schwoopsie said and SB nodded eagerly.

“We can do it again if you want, although I think the winner is pretty obvious,” Ducker said adjusting the large obnoxious hat sitting on his head, no of his friends questioned it.

“I think you’ll have to show us again,” Tiblyn said and the three of them began to show off their burping skills, Jemilla tried to just focus on her book.

After they showcased several different burps they finally stopped and Jemilla was thankful that she could go back to fully paying attention to her book, and by that, she meant looking at the same word whilst she thought about Zazzalil.

“Hmmm, I think Ducker wins,” Schwoopsie said and Ducker fist pumped with a big grin on his face.

“No, SB totally won,” Tiblyn said and SB stuck his tongue out at Ducker in triumph.

“You’re only saying that because you like SB!” Grunt said earning a gasp from Tiblyn and Schwoppsie and Ducker began to howl with laughter. SB just looked confused.

“What? No, I don’t!” Tiblyn said as Schoowpsie fell off the chair and onto the floor from laughter, Ducker was clutching his stomach.

“Yes, you do! That’s the only reason you’re letting him win because I was clearly better than him!” Grunt said and Tiblyn stood up.

“No I don’t, he’s just better!” Tiblyn said before walking off, that’s when Ducker and Schwoopsie stopped laughing. Jemilla looked from her book to see what the commotion was and SB still looked very confused

“Shit.” Schwoopsie muttered looking at Ducker with a ‘What the fuck just happened look?’. Grunt was just staring at where Tiblyn was sitting previously. “You fucked up dude.” She said, shaking her head.

“I know.” Grunt said, shoving his face in his hands. “I shouldn't have said that I’m such a dick.”

“You need to go and apologize to her,” Jemilla said, closing her book.

“What do I even say?” Grunt said, lifting his head from his hands.

“Just say what feels right, explain what happened and don’t make excuses. Admit what you did was wrong.” Jemilla said Grunt nodded and he stood up, he walked after Tiblyn to go and apologize.

“I guess you were right about the burping contest being stupid,” Ducker said.

“So Tiblyn likes me?" SB said and all his friends looked at him with a ‘Seriously?’ look. “What?”

* * *

Zazzalil decided to go back to the library at lunch seeing as she had no one to talk to, her notes were slightly more organised but there still a lot of question marks. She stared at the page of notes for a moment before letting her face fall into the notebook and letting out a groan.

_ ‘Why is this so hard? I’ve met this thing so many times!’  _ Zazzalil thought as she closed her eyes, for some reason she didn’t expect it to be that hard to figure where this thing came from. What a mistake that was. 

After a few minutes, she lifted her head up and looked at the page again. 

_ ‘I should just give up, I can fight this thing without knowing anything about it. Right?’ _ Zazzalil thought as she closed the notebook and shoved it in her bag along with her pen.  _ ‘Knowledge may be power but I also have super-strength so fuck knowledge.’ _

Zazzalil grabbed her phone to see if Keeri had texted her yet. She hadn’t, but both Emma and Paul had texted the family group chat.

**Emma: That’s great**

**Emma: I promise I will embarrass you the best I can**

**Paul: You should pull out the baby photos**

**Paul: Also I’m planning on making my world famous spaghetti bolognese**

**Emma: World famous?**

**Emma: More like a recipe that you found on that weird food blog you follow**

**Paul: It’s not weird**

**Emma: Sure and the owner isn’t an 80 year old german man who lives in a basement**

**Paul: Whatever you love my bolognese**

**Zazzalil: Guys can you take your arguing about the food blog out of the group chat pls**

**Zazzalil: And don’t pull out the baby photos or I’m running away**

**Emma: We will argue about the food blog exclusively on the group chat**

**Emma: And we are showing your crush the baby photos**

**Zazzalil: Woah she is not my crush**

**Emma: The way you spoke about her says different**

**Emma: Plus you have her saved as J-mills in your phone**

**Zazzalil: That means nothing**

**Paul: Sure**

**Paul: When I first got emma’s number I had her saved as a nickname too**

**Zazzalil: You did????**

**Emma: Yep and when I found out he was so embarrassed**

**Emma: His face was so red**

**Zazzalil: What was it?**

**Paul: That isn’t important**

**Paul: The point is you have a crush on this girl and that’s the reason we wanted to invite her round for dinner**

**Zazzalil: Seriously?? It wasn’t because you thought I was lonely??**

**Zazzalil: Also you are going to tell me what the nickname was**

**Paul: We don’t think you’re lonely you have Keeri**

**Paul: And I’m not telling you the nickname**

**Zazzalil: Emma tell me**

**Zazzalil: Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Emma: It was latte hattay**

**Zazzalil: Really Paul?**

**Paul: It was a joke okay**

**Paul: A work friend said it once about a different barista and I thought he meant Emma**

**Paul: So when I got her number I saved her like that as a joke**

**Zazzalil: Which friend?**

**Zazzalil: It wasn’t Bill right?? I cannot imagine him saying that**

**Paul: No it was a work friend you haven’t met**

**Emma: I actually never want you to meet him he’s kinda a dick**

**Zazzalil: Seems right with the latte hattay name**

**Emma: Gtg Nora’s yelling at me**

**Emma: Can’t wait to meet your crush Zazz**

**Zazzalil: She’s not my crush**

**Paul: Sure Zazz**

**Paul: I gtg too lunch’s almost over**

**Paul: Bye Zazz**

**Zazzalil: Bye guys**

Zazzalil closed the group chat and saw she had ten minutes left of lunch.

_ ‘What do I do now?’ _

* * *

Jemillla locked up her bike and walked into the library with the same nervous feeling she had been carrying with her all day, as she sat down at the front desk she pulled out her research binder and weekly binder and placed them on the desk. Now all she had to do was wait for Zazzalil to arrive, her shift didn’t even start for another fifteen minutes but she might as well be early and prepare herself. She assumed Zazzalil wouldn’t arrive for a while so she looked through the binder once more, just to check that everything was still there. Which it was.

_ ‘Okay Jemilla, don’t freak out, just read your book and wait. It will be fine.’ _ Jemilla told herself and she actually read her book another chapter of her book before Zazzalil arrived.

“Hey, Jemilla,” Zazzalil said as she sat down next to her. “What’re you reading?”

“Oh, nothing,” Jemilla said as she closed her book and pushed to the side.

“Oh, okay. Well, what are we doing today?” Zazzalil said leaning back in her chair.

“Well I was thinking that we could finish up the flashcards for history and move on to another subject,” Jemilla said and she took a deep breath, this was the moment. “But before we do that, there’s something I want to tell you.”

“There is?” Zazzalil said and she sat up and moved forward in her chair.

“Yeah, um,” Jemilla said. Was she ready to do this?

‘Come on Jemilla, you can do this.’ She took in one more deep breath before she spoke.

“I know you're Spider-Girl.” Once the words left Jemilla's mouth Zazzalil’s eyes widened and she was silent.

* * *

_ ‘Holy shit, how does she know? Has she told anyone? Shit, oh god! What does this mean?’  _ Zazzalil thought and then she realised that she was just silently staring at Jemilla.

“Y-you do?” Zazzalil said and Jemilla nodded.

“Yeah, but don't worry I haven’t told anyone! And I actually want to help you.” Jemilla said reaching back and moving her binder across the table so it was in between the two of them.

“You want to help me? With what?” Zazzalil said, eyeing the binder and then looking back at Jemilla.

“With fighting Imperaeterna. Wait, you are fighting it right?” Jemilla said and Zazzalil’s stomach flipped.

‘How does she know about that? What is happening?’

“You know about it too?” Zazzalil said and Jemilla nodded with a smile. “How do you know any of this? How did you even figure out I’m Spider-Girl?”

“Oh, well figuring out you were Spider-Girl was pretty easy. I mean you’re not great at hiding your identity.” Jemilla said using her hands for emphasis.

“What? Yes, I am, you're literally the only person who knows. It’s probably just because you're, like, super smart” Zazzalil said, crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair again.

“There is no way I’m the only person who knows,” Jemilla said, shaking her head.

“Well Bug and Junior know, but that’s only because Imperaeterna told them,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla’s jaw dropped.

“Imperaeterna knows? Isn’t that dangerous?” Jemilla said and Zazzalil realised how bad that sounded.

“Well I didn’t tell it, it just knows things about me somehow,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla still seemed confused. They decided it was a good idea to share all the details they knew about Imperaeterna. Jemilla knew a lot more than Zazzalil, but Zazzalil had actually met Imperaeterna.

By the time they had shared everything they knew it was already the end of Jemilla’s shift and they still hadn’t done any studying.

“Woah, you know a lot about this thing. How did you figure all of this out?” Zazzalil said as she looked at the final page of the binder.

“I actually stole a book from the library,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil's head snapped up.

“You did? I wouldn't expect that from you J-mills.” Zazzalil said with a laugh.

“Yeah, me neither actually, I’m still surprised I did it. But it’s for good right? To stop this thing from hurting people in Hatchetfield.” Jemilla said and Zazzalil nodded.

“Well yeah but we still don’t even know what this thing wants, or how to stop it,” Zazzalil said and that’s when Jemilla remembered she had completely forgotten to tell her that she was the warrior destined to lock away Imperaeterna.

“Actually, we do know,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil furrowed her brows

“We do?” Zazzalil said looking back through the binder.

“Yeah, because I’m the warrior destined to lock Imperaeterna away with my sword,” Jemilla said.

“What? There is no way!” Zazzalil said with a laugh.

_ ‘She has to be joking.’ _

“I’m serious, here’s the mark,” Jemilla said as she showed her wrist to Zazzalil that had the word  **Electus** written in green. “And Molag found the sword, so technically I’m immune to  Imperaeterna’s mind control.” 

Zazzalil held Jemilla’s writs and stared at it in shock.

_ ‘Jemilla is a warrior? No wonder I like her.’ _

Then Zazzalil’s phone vibrated in her pocket so she let go of Jemilla’s arms and pulled out her phone.

**Emma: Hey Paul wants to know when you’re coming back**

**Emma: He’s stressing about his bolognese incase its terrible and he ruins dinner**

_ ‘Oh yeah, Jemilla’s having dinner with us. Fuck.’ _

“Hey Jemilla, Emma wants to know what time we’ll be back at mine. You know for dinner.” Zazzalil said and Jemilla quickly looked at the clock on the wall.

“Well, my shift ended about five minutes ago so Alice should be here soon to take over, tell her we’ll be back in about twenty minutes I guess,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil nodded typing out on her phone.

**Zazzalil: We’ll be about 20 mins**

**Zazzalil: And tell Paul his bolognese will be fine**

**Emma: Okay**

**Emma: Can't wait to me J-mills**

**Zazzalil: Shut up**

**Emma: We are so going to embarrass you**

**Emma: I gtg go Paul’s still freaking out**

**Emma: Have fun ‘studying’**

**Zazzalil: That’s not funny**

**Zazzalil: Bye Emma**

_ ‘This is going to be a disaster.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now they're both caught up, and dinner with Paul and Emma will be happening very soon. Thank you for reading!


	29. Chapter 29: The Impromptu Dinner

Jemilla placed her helmet in the basket on her bike before she unlocked it and rolled out the bike shed, Zazzalil awkwardly stood to the side as she picked at her fingernails.

”You ready to go?” Jemilla asked as she adjusted her grip on the handlebars.

”Um, yeah.” Zazzalil said but neither of them moved.

”Well you need to lead the way, we're going to your house.” Jemilla said and Zazzalil nodded quickly.

”Oh yeah, right. Sorry, follow me.” Zazzalil said as she began to walk down the street with Jemilla, neither of them daring to speak.

_’I'm surprised Zazzalil is taking this so well, if I were in her place I would be freaking out. Imagine getting your secret identity discovered by some girl you just met, that would be terrifying.’_

The sky was beginning to get darker but Jemilla knew that the stars wouldn't be very visible, the worst part about Hatchetfield was that she couldn't see the stars at night. Well that and the fact it was currently invested by some mythical monster, but Jemilla loved watching the stars. She and Molag would always watch them whenever they went camping, but as Molag got older they couldn't go as often and now it had been at least three years since they last went.

 _’Maybe I could go camping with Zazzalil?’_ The thought made Jemilla smile before she realised how creepy that was. _’Calm down Jemilla, you've known this girl for about a week. But I would love to stargaze with Zazzalil.’_

Before Jemilla could indulge any further into her thoughts Zazzalil spoke.

”I still don't understand how you found all this out, like I get that you read it in a book. But how did you even know to look for this book?” Zazzalil said as she nervously messed with the straps of her bag.

”I read about green-eyes people online and that led me to the mythology surrounding Imperaeterna. After that, I decided to check out the library and that's when I stole the book.” Jemilla said shifting her hands to fix her grip on the bike to be more comfortable, not that she could be very comfortable when she was standing next to Zazzalil. The girl managed to make her turn into much by just looking at her.

”So you figured that out online? What I'm hearing is that if I had tried to figure it out I could have. Basically, I'm an idiot.” Zazzalil said, shaking her head and looking at the ground.

”I don't think you're an idiot, if anything your actually pretty smart. I mean you managed to make all your tech for Spider-Girl by yourself.” Jemilla said and, wait, did Zazzalil blush? 

_’No, Jemilla. Don't be stupid, it's just wishful thinking.’_

”Not really. I make the blueprints and I plan how I work, but the most efficient ones are actually made by professor Hidgens.” Zazzalil said.

”Firstly, planning out technology is still super smart and very cool. Secondly, professor Hidgens? The science teacher at our school makes your tech?” 

”Thanks, and yeah he actually made my new suit using the designs I made.” 

”So he knows your Spider-Girl then?” Jemilla said as she watched the car that drove past them.

”Well kinda, but I'm not entirely sure he's all there. I mean he makes my stuff but never mentions me being Spider-Girl, so I don't know.” Zazzalil said with a shrug.

”Right.” Jemilla said and they returned to silence as they continued to walk through the streets of Hatchetfield.

_’No wonder Zazzalil’s so good at science, she designs her own technology. It also makes sense that she’s so close to professor Hidgens seeing as he helps her out a lot, I still can't believe that Zazzalil has been to Occultatum and met Imperaeterna. Or that that Junior guy who's been hating on Spider-Girl was the one who opened the gate. I guess that means Junior was Imperaeterna’s connection to Earth and how it got its first control, but Zazzalil said that it killed Junior. Does that mean it destroyed its only connection with Earth? Probably not, maybe it has another connection?’_

Suddenly Jemilla felt a sharp pain in her wrist, she quickly trapped her wrist and yelled in pain. Her bike fell to the ground and Zazzalil quickly turned to her.

”Are you okay?” Zazzalil asked, seeming very concerned as Jemilla gripped her wrist tighter hoping the pain would stop.

”No, I’ve got this pain in my wrist.” Jemilla said as she squeezed her eyes shut.

”Wait isn't that the wrist with the mark on it, the one that shows you're the warrior?” Zazzalil asked.

”Yeah why?” Jemilla said as the pain increased.

”Well maybe it has something to do with Imperaeterna.” Zazzalil said but Jemilla didn't respond and just focused on the pain. ”Okay, so it definitely has something to do with Imperaeterna.”

”What? Why do you say that?” Jemilla opened her eyes and looked at Zazzalil, her death grip still on her wrist.

”Because of those guys over there.” Zazzalil pointed down the street and Jemilla looked up to see three men with bright green eyes on the other side of the road walking towards them.

”Oh right, that might be it then.”

* * *

  
  


”What are we going to do?” Jemilla asked, sounding very panicked.

”Well I don't have my suit on right now, or my web-shooter, but I still have my super-strength so I can go and fight them.” Zazzalil said as she rolled up the sleeves of her sweater, she then took her backpack off and chucked it to the ground.

”Okay, can I help?” Jemilla said picking up her bike again propping up against the wall next to them.

”No, just stay here I don't want you to get hurt. Okay?” Zazzalil said Jemilla nodded.

”Okay, just be careful.” Jemilla said and Zazzalil laughed.”I'm Spider-Girl, I'm never careful.” Zazzalil said before she ran over to the group. ”This is going to be fun.” Zazzalil said to herself as she punched the guy standing in front knocking him backwards, he fell into the others and then fell to the ground causing the two others to stumble slightly. 

The one on the left lunged for Zazzalil, which she easily dodged, and she grabbed his head as he fell forward and smashed it into her knee. The man gripped his head with one hand and attempted to grab Zazzalil again but she dodged that too and countered him by grabbing his wrist and spinning him so he fell and knocked over the first guy who was only just getting back up off the ground.

The third one who was still standing got a hit on Zazzalil as he punched her cheek, but she quickly recovered and ducked to avoid another punch and she then picked him up by the waist as she stood up and threw him behind her. She heard him crash to the ground as she got back into stance to ready the first one who had finally stood back up, but he didn't try to attack her. He began to speak.

”Imperaeterna has a message for you.” The man said in the usual robotic voice she was so used to, the other two men began to retreat as Zazzalil listened.

“Um okay, but this isn’t a trick right?” Zazzalil said and the man didn’t answer, he just began to repeat a message he had obviously been sent to tell her.

”He wants to warn you that you will fall and be the same as the rest. Once you're weak he will use your strength for himself, so give up now or suffer later.”

_‘So he’s asking me to surrender now, does he even know who I am? For an all-knowing being he seems pretty clueless.’_

”No thanks, I don't feel like giving up.” Zazzalil said before punching the man one more time and knocking him out, as he fell to the sidewalk she spun around to see Jemilla watching in wonder. Zazzalil walked back over the Jemilla and picked up her bag off the ground.

”Woah that was cool!”Jemilla said as she grabbed her bike.

”Thanks, but that guy said something super weird.” Zazzalil said as she rubbed her knuckle, knowing the pain would disappear soon.

”What did he say?” Jemilla asked as they began to walk again.

”He said that I will ’fall and be the same as the rest’ and that Imperaeterna will ’use my strength’.” Zazzalil said as she rolled her sleeves back down after a large gust of wind blew past.

”Oh, well maybe you should be careful then. What if he tries to, like, do something to your powers?” Jemilla said, sounding very concerned.

”It's probably nothing, just a threat to scare me into surrendering. Plus I don’t think he can do that.” Zazzalil said but Jemilla didn’t look too reassured.

“We still don’t know the full capabilities of this thing Zazzalil, for all we know it could easily do something to you. I mean the message seemed pretty legit.” Jemilla said and Zazzalil raised an eyebrow. “I’m serious Zazzalil, what if you get hurt or what if-”

“Jemilla, it will be fine,” Zazzalil said placing her hands on Jemilla’s shoulders, it seemed to help ease some of the nerves but Jemilla didn’t seem entirely convinced that it would, in fact, be okay. “Don’t worry, we’re going to beat this thing and once we do everything will be fine. Now, let’s forget about Imperaeterna and go have dinner.” Zazzalil said and that seemed to work as Jemilla’s smile returned and she grabbed her bike that was still leaning against the wall.

“Right sorry, you're right we can do this. I mean we already know a lot about this thing, there’s nothing we can’t handle.” Jemilla said as they began to walk again.

“See that’s the spirit!” Zazzalil said with a big goofy smile on her face, and in that moment Zazzalil realised that she was now working to fight a huge scary monster with her crush. How could that be? 

* * *

  
  


“Here we are!” Zazzalil said as they arrived at the large brick apartment building, Jemilla looked up and saw that it was very tall. Then again a lot of the apartment buildings in Hatchetfield were, so it fit in. Jemilla didn’t come to this side of town often, only when Molag needed to go to the hospital which luckily wasn’t very frequent. Zazzalil walked up the steps and turned around to face Jemilla who was still standing at the bottom of them with her bike.

“Um, what should I do with my bike?” Jemilla said as she tightened her grip on the handlebars.

“Oh, you can just bring it up. It should fit in the elevator.” Zazzalil said but Jemilla wasn’t too sure. The thought of bringing her bike into someone else's apartment seemed rude, Molag let her bring her bike inside the house but that was only because they didn’t want it to get stolen.

“Are you sure? Emma won’t mind?” Jemilla asked adjusting her grip once more, another nervous habit she noticed.

“No she won’t mind, she has her own bike up there. She doesn’t really use it much since Paul got his new car though, but seriously it’s fine. I’ll help you.” Zazzalil said and she walked back down the steps and grabbed the bike.

“Oh, no that’s-” Before Jemilla could protest Zazzalil had already easily picked up the bike and began to carry it up the stairs, Jemilla just stared in shock. “Okay…”

“I have super-strength, remember?” Zazzalil said with a smirk as she reached the top of the stairs and placed the bike down gently.

“Oh yeah, sorry,” Jemilla said as she walked up the stairs.

“It’s fine and stop apologising,” Zazzalil said as she handed the bike back to Jemilla and held open the door,

“Okay, sorry,” Jemilla said as she rolled the bike through the door and into the small lobby of the apartment building.

“Jemilla, stop apologising. Please.” Zazzalil said as she let the door close behind her and walked towards the elevator, Jemilla following behind her.

“Right, sor-” Jemilla was about to apologize again but she stopped herself. “I will, it’s just the polite thing to do.” 

Zazzalil pressed the button to call for the elevator and shook her head.

“It’s not polite to apologize when you’ve done nothing wrong.” Zazzalil stood back and waited for the elevator to arrive. Jemilla decided it was best not to say anything in case she apologized again and a few seconds later the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. 

“After you,” Zazzalil said gesturing to bike and Jemills rolled it into the elevator, it just barely fit. If another person wanted to get in with them they wouldn't fit.

“I thought you said it would fit?” Jemilla said as she was squashed against the wall of the elevator by the bike.

“I said it should, and I’m not very good at judging small spaces. I mean once I got stuck in a vent.” Zazzalil said and Jemilla furrowed her brows and lifted her hands clearly asking for more context.

“You got stuck in a vent, why were you even in a vent?” Jemilla asked incredulously.

“Well I was trying to sneak my way into a shop that was being robbed, but I misjudged how big it was and I got stuck halfway. I had break the vent and ended up falling through the ceiling.” Zazzalil said Jemilla began to laugh. “It’s not funny.” 

“Yes, it is!” Jemilla said, struggling to hold back her laughter. “Y-you tried to sneak into a shop a-and managed to fall through the ceiling, that’s hilarious!”

Zazzalil pouted and crossed her arms as Jemilla continued to laugh. 

“It’s really not that funny Jemilla,” Zazzalil said as they began to approach their floor.

“Oh come on Zazzalil, you have to admit it’s a little funny,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil stared at her for a moment before cracking a smile.

“Okay, maybe it’s kinda funny,” Zazzalil said as the doors opened and she stepped out and helped Jemilla roll her bike through the doors. “It’s over here.”

They walked down the hallway and arrived at door number 12, and Jemilla assumed that it was almost definitely Zazzalil’s apartment seeing as she was opening the door. Zazzalil walked in first and held the door open so Jemilla could roll her bike inside.

“Hey, Zazz!” A woman, who looked like an older version of Zazzalil, said as they walked through the door. “I’m guessing your Jemilla?”

“Yeah, this is Jemilla. Jemilla this Emma, my aunt.” Zazzalil said as she closed the door behind them and turned to Emma. “Where can Jemilla put her bike?”

“Oh she can leave by the hall closet,” Emma said, pointing over to a door that probably was to the hall closet. Jemilla nodded and rolled it over before leaning it against the door and making sure it wouldn’t fall. After she was done she walked back over to Zazzalil. “So you're Jemilla.”

“Yeah, it’s nice to meet you,” Jemilla said and Emma smiled before turning to Zazzalil.

“I like her, very polite,” Emma said but before the conversation, there was a yell from the kitchen.

“Emma! I need your help!” A man yelled. 

“Excuse me.” Emma turned away from them and walked back into the kitchen.

“That’s Paul, he’s Emma’s boyfriend and a very good cook,” Zazzalil said as she walked over to the couch, Jemilla followed behind her and they both sat down. 

“Honestly, I still can’t believe you're a warrior. I mean that’s super cool and badass!” Zazzalil said.

“And also super scary, I mean I just got a glowing sword and now my wrist can detect when those things come near me. I mean I’m still new to this and it’s a little overwhelming.” Jemilla said as she ran a thumb over the mark on her wrist.

“Well, don't worry because I know what it’s like to suddenly have all these new responsibilities thrust upon you so I can help you out. I mean I didn’t begin using my powers straight away.” Zazzalil said, placing a hand on Jemilla’s shoulder for reassurance.

“You didn’t?” Jemilla asked, still touching the mark on her arm.

“No way, I had just turned fifteen. I had no idea what to do, the only reason I became Spider-Girl was because of my dad.” Zazzalil said. “So you don’t have to start being a super badass warrior straight away, I mean even smarty-pants like you need to learn J-mills.”

“I’m not a smarty-pants, but thanks. To know that someone as cool as Spider-Girl didn’t know what she was doing at first either helps.” Jemilla said and she looked back down at her wrist.

“How did you even get chosen to be the warrior anyway? I mean it’s pretty lucky that the destined warrior happens to know Spider-Girl and had already done all the research.” Zazzalil said looking down at the mark too.

“I don’t think it was a destiny thing, I think it was because I was the one who figured all this stuff about Imperaeterna. That's' probably why the amulet showed itself to me, and if any other person had done the research instead it could have been them.” Jemilla said as she looked back up to Zazzalil. “If it was destiny the universe would have picked someone who was actually brave.”

“What? That’s crazy, you're super brave!” Zazzalil said and Jemilla shook her head.

“No, I’m not. I’m too scared to tell people how I really feel, I just hide behind a smile.” Jemilla said, her eyes drifting back to her wrist once more. 

“You can’t be serious! You stole a book from the library, that’s pretty brave.” Zazzalil said. “Plus, you’re learning how to use a sword! That is super brave.”

“Yeah, but I’m not as brave as you. I mean you fight crime all the time, and you met Imperaeterna.” Jemilla said and Zazzalil shook her head.

“No, you see that’s where you’re wrong,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla looked up with a confused look on her face.

“What?” She asked, last time she checked Zazzalil was super brave.

“Spider-Girl is the brave one, but Zazzalil is a coward,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla was even more confused.

“But you’re Spider-Girl, so you must be brave,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil shook her head again.

“No, because Spider-Girl and I are very different. Spider-Girl fights crime and saves people.” Zazzalil said shifting slightly. “Whereas Zazzalil is such a coward that she can’t even tell her best friend about her secret identity, and she says it’s ‘for her safety’ but she knows that’s bullshit. In reality, the reason she won’t tell her is that she is scared that Keeri will think she’s weird and leave her.”

“Oh, I guess that makes sense,” Jemilla said quietly.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn't have dumped that on you,” Zazzalil said looking down in her lap.

“It’s fine, I mean I get it. I mean I hide my real self from almost everyone in my life, I feel like the only person I can be honest with is you.” Jemilla said and Zazzalil looked up.

“You do?” Zazzalil asked and Jemilla nodded with a smile. “I guess I feel the same way, I’ve never told anyone about my life as Spider-Girl. But telling you really helped, you're such a good listener. So thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Jemilla said quietly and they sat in silence for a moment before Emma walked out of the kitchen and sat down in the armchair next to them.

“Dinner will be ready soon, Paul’s still freaking out even though he’s made it at least a hundred times and is following a recipe. God bless that eighty-year-old german man and his delicious spaghetti bolognese.” Emma said and Jemilla was very confused.

“What?” Jemilla asked and before Emma could explain Zazzalil cut her off.

“Jemilla doesn’t care about the food blog Emma, so don't try explaining it to her,” Zazzalil said and that made Jemilla even more confused.

“I’m sure she doesn’t, I swear Paul is in love with him though. It’s literally all he talks about. ‘Guess what new recipes Luis posted today!’. It’s actually concerning.” Emma said and Zazzalil laughed.

“It’s not concerning! I just really admire his work!” Paul called from the kitchen and Emma shook her head. “Anyway, dinner ready!”

“Right, let’s go eat then,” Emma said standing up and she walked into the kitchen.

Zazzalil turned to Jemilla and she must have been able to tell how nervous she was with just a look.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine,” Zazzalil said standing up and she held out her hand for Jemilla to take. “I’ll be next to you the whole time, and they will probably try and embarrass me anyway. So, let’s go.” 

Jemilla smiled and took Zazzalil’s hand and they walked into the kitchen together, somehow when she was with Zazzalil she felt safe. And she knew it wasn’t because Zazzalil was actually Spider-Girl, it was something more because she didn't just feel physically safe but also like she could say anything and Zazzalil wouldn't judge her. Jemilla didn’t feel that way around anyone but Molag, and even though she knew her friends wouldn’t judge she couldn’t shake the feeling. 

  
  


“And then Zazzalil kept saying it wasn’t even though we had caught her red-handed smoking it with the guy, I wasn’t even mad because I wanted to start a pot farm anyway but Zazz was so terrified. It was so funny.” Emma said and Jemilla laughed as Zazzali buried her face in her hands.

“Was the guy SB, it sounds exactly like him?” Jemilla asked Zazzalil and she nodded.

“Yeah, we used to hang out before I-” Zazzalil said before stopping herself, Jemilla assumed she was going to say before she became Spider-Girl. “Before I realised it probably wasn’t a good idea to smoke pot.”

“Right, and it wasn’t because Mr Codsworth caught you and told me and Paul expecting us to be mad,” Emma said, wrapping some spaghetti around her fork.

“And we pretended to be mad but when we got to the car we told you it was fine, and you said ‘well that makes it less cool now!’ because you ‘enjoyed it being rebellious’,” Paul said and Zazzalil buried her face back into her hands.

“I was fifteen, the idea of rebelling against you guys was exciting okay!” She mumbled into her hands.

“Well Molag used to smoke pot when she was younger,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil looked up with a look of shock on her face.

“She did?” Zazzalil asked her eyes wide. “I wouldn't expect that.”

“Well Molag is very colourful, she only did it to ease the pain from the accident that happened in the Philippines,” Jemilla said before she took another bite of her food.

“Who’s Molag?” Paul asked.

“And what happened in the Philippines?” Emma asked after him and Jemilla remembered they hadn’t met Molag.

“Oh she’s my mom, and I’m pretty sure it was after she saved her friend whose leg got stuck in some ruble. She had to pull him out and carry him back to base and that’s when she injured her back and got discharged soon after.” Jemilla said.

“Discharged?” Paul asked and Emma poked him with her elbow. “Oh, right! She fought in war.” 

“Yeah, that was years ago though. Way before she adopted me.” Jemilla said.

“Well, tell her I thank her for her service,” Paul said Emma groaned.

“You said that to my brother in law too, and that didn’t go too well, did it, Paul?” Emma said and Paul shrugged.

“No it’s fine, I’ll be sure to let her know. I’m sure she’ll be thankful, veterans don’t really get enough appreciation for what they go through, not even just physically. A lot of veterans have to suffer through PTSD, luckily Molag’s is pretty manageable and she gets the support she needs. But many aren't left to work through it on their own.” Jemilla said Zazzalil stared at her, Jemilla wasn’t sure why though.

“Wow, I see why you’re tutoring Zazz. You’re a very smart and articulate young woman Jemilla.” Paul said and Emma nodded.

“Oh, thank you,” Jemilla said with a smile, but it was a real smile. An actual genuine smile, and it felt great to really smile and be happy.

“Yeah, J-mills is super smart! I mean her brain is so full of knowledge it’s crazy, she’s really helping me out with school.” Zazzalil said and that made Jemilla’s stomach flip and her cheeks heat up.

“Well, Zazzalil is also super smart. I mean her knowledge in science is incredible, I kinda want her to tutor me in that subject.” Jemilla said and Zazzalil smiled. 

_‘I guess this dinner isn’t too bad.’_

* * *

  
  


It was eight pm now and Jemilla putting on her helmet and getting ready to leave, she walked to the door with Emma and Zazzalil as Paul washed the dishes.

“I want to say thank you for inviting me, dinner was great,” Jemilla said as she stood in the hallway.

“You’re welcome, you were a great guest,” Emma said with a smile. “I hope you’ll come round again soon.”

“I hope so too,” Jemilla said and she looked down at her watch. “Well I should get going, I still need to make dinner for Molag. Thanks again.”

“Bye J-mills,” Zazzalil said. “Oh, and text me about the research project.”

“I will,” Jemilla said before walking down the hall and towards the elevator, Emma closed the door and turned to Zazzalil.

“She’s a nice girl,” Emma said and Zazzalil smiled.

“So, you like her?” Zazzalila asked and Emma nodded as they walked over to the couch and sat down.

“Yep, you should definitely invite her back some time,” Emma said. “Also, did you talk to Keeri yet?”

“No, she still hasn’t texted me back. What if she never talks to me again?” Zazzalil asked and Emma laughed.

“Zazz don't be silly, that’s not going to happen. You two are practically connected, she will talk to you soon. She probably just needs space, okay?” Emma said.

“I know, it's just hard to not think the worst,” Zazzalil said letting her head fall back against the sofa.

“Don’t worry Zazz, it’ll all be okay,” Emma said as she kissed Zazzalil on the head and stood up. “I’m gonna go help Paul with the dishes, I suggest you go and text your girlfriend.” She said as she walked towards the kitchen.

“She’s not my girlfriend!” Zazzalil called to Emma as she walked away, she didn’t respond but smiled knowingly. 

* * *

Junior stood in front of the large familiar doors, his hand resting on the silver door handle.

 _‘You know what you need to do Junior.’_ The other said but Junior shook his head.

 _‘No I can’t, I won’t.’_ He told the other trying to keep control.

 _‘We both know you will Junior, you’re weaker than Bug and if you don’t willing do what I tell you I’ll do it myself. If this is where you draw the line I can easily take over, is that what you want Junior?’_ The other said and Junior shook his head.

 _‘No, but I can’t kill him. Why can’t I just take them somewhere else?’_ Junior asked and the other cackled in its mechanical voice.

 _‘Because no one will come looking here, Junior. Now do what you need to do.’_ The other said and Junior took in a deep breath. He reached for the door handle once more and opened the large door, he walked in and let the door close behind him. Each step up the lavish stairs reminding Junior of what he needed to do, what he had to do.

The door teasing him as he walked closer, he opened it and saw his father sleeping snugly in his bed. Luckily his mother was on vacation in Haiti so she wouldn’t get hurt. Junior slowly walked over to the bed and stood beside him, looking down.

 _‘You know what you need to do Junior, now do it.’_ The other said Junior lifted his shaking hands when his dad's eyes opened.

“Junior? What are you doing here? What’s wrong with your face?” He asked reaching for his glasses that sat on the bedside table,

_‘Do it, Junior. Do it!’_

“I’m sorry dad, I’m so sorry.” He said as his hands wrapped around his dad's neck and began to squeeze, his dad’s hand wrapped around his own and tried to pull.

“Junior? Wh-what are you doing? Stop!” His dad said breathlessly as the air was sucked from his body.

“I’m sorry dad, I can’t. He won’t let me.” Junior said as he continued to squeeze tighter and tighter, his dads face getting redder and redder.

“Wh-who won’t let you? Junior, please s-stop!” His dad begged but it was too late, his body went limp in Junior's hands and when he let go his lifeless body fell back onto the bed. Junior sank to his knees and hugged his dad’s dead body, tears spilling from his eyes.

“I’m sorry dad, I’m sorry.” He mumbled into his dad’s body as his tears dropped onto the expensive blue pyjamas.

 _Junior, you know what you need to do next.’_ The other said and Junior violently shook his head as he clutched his dad.

 _‘No, I won’t do it! She doesn’t deserve this!’_ Junior said back and the other growled in anger.

 _‘You will do it, or you will face the consequence. Did you like the consequences last time?’_ The other asked, already knowing the answer.

 _‘No, don’t do it again! Please!’_ Junior begged.

_‘You get me what I want and you will live. You know where to find them, Junior.’_

_‘Okay, I’ll do it. Apartment 12, I’ve got. I promise I won’t disappoint you again!’_

_‘I’m sure you won’t Junior, I’m sure you won’t.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I want to thank everyone who's reading this because this story just 1000 hits, that's insane! I've never had 1000 of anything so the fact that you're all reading this amazing, so thank you for just reading. I also want to say a thank you to everyone who has left a kudos or a moment because they mean so much to mean and help boost my motivation, so big thank you to you guys too! I'm so baffled by all your support but I really just want to say thank you, and I've already said that about five times but I really want to emphasise how much I appreciate your support. I should probably stop saying thank you, but I don't want to so once again thank you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (because I really enjoyed writing it) and have a great day! :D


	30. Chapter 30: A Proposition Of A Proposal

Zazzalil turned around to face the mirror and see her new suit, she still held the mask in her hand but the suit looked so cool.

_ ’Wow the professor did such a good job! This is awesome!’ _ Zazzalil thought as she flexed a bicep and ran her hand along with the new amour on her forearm, it felt strong but it was also incredibly comfortable. He had added padding underneath armoured parts so it didn't dig into her arms or stomach, the darker theme was also aesthetically pleasing.

_ ’And now, for the mask!’ _ She held the mask above her head and slowly slipped it on with her eyes closed, once it was on securely she opened her eyes.  _ ’Holy shit, this is so cool!’ _ Not only was the mask super cool looking but Hidgens had changed added tech on the eye holes. As she looked around the room her mask highlights objects and had a label of what they were underneath, there were also bars at the side showing the temperature of the room and oxygen levels.

_ ’I really need to thank Hidgens again tomorrow, he's done so much more than what I asked. This new suit is exactly what I needed.’ _

Suddenly there was a knock at her bedroom door and she realised she was still wearing her suit.

”Oh shit.” She muttered under her breath before yelling to whoever was on the other side of the door. ”One second!”

She ripped off the mask and shoved it under her dresser before grabbing her clothes and putting them over her suit as fast as she could. Once she was done she composed herself and opened the door to see Paul standing there, waiting for Zazzalil.

”Oh, hey Paul. What’s up?” She asked.

”Um, can I talk to you?” Paul asked, he seemed nervous.

”Sure?” Zazzalil and Paul looked behind him briefly before turning back to Zazzalil.

”But Emma can't hear.” Paul said and Zazzalil looked at him in confusion.

”Why?” Zazzalil asked.

”I can't tell you if Emma can hear us.” Paul said Zazzalil nodded and stepped back to allow him to walk into her room, which he did and then sat down in her desk chair. Zazzalil closed the door and sat on the desk next to him.

”Okay what do you want to talk about?” Zazzalil asked moving closer to Paul who was fidgeting with his hands and took in a deep breath before speaking.

”Okay, um, I want to ask Emma to marry me. ” Paul said looking down.

”Really, You do?” Zazzalil asked with a big smile, this isn't what she expected but she knew Emma and Paul were made for each other. Paul nodded.

”Is that okay?” Paul asked, still very nervous.

“Of course, you two are perfect for each other!” Zazzalil said Paul seemed relieved.

“Thank god, I wasn’t sure if you’d approve,” Paul said rubbing his neck nervously.

“Why wouldn’t I approve?” Zazzalil asked, she thought she and Paul got along pretty well.

“I don’t know, because you’ve known Emma your whole life and only known me for three years I guess,” Paul said and Zazzalil shook her head.

“Paul, I love you, you’re family. I want Emma to be happy, and you make her so happy. Have you got a ring yet?” Zazzalil said and Paul smiled before nodding and reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a sleek black case. As he opened it Zazzalil saw a pretty but simple ring, it looked beautiful.

“What do you think?” Paul asked as she showed it to her, he seemed more confident now.

“It’s perfect, Emma will love it,” Zazzalil said and Paul’s smile got wider.

“Really, you think so?” Paul asked closing the small box and placing it back in his pocket.

“Definitely. How are you going to do it?” Zazzalil asked and Paul explained how he planned on taking Emma to the same Italian restaurant they went to for their first proper date, and then he was going to drive out the edge of town and take her to the cliff that was known as a great picnic spot. He would propose under the tree there where they had their first kiss, and Zazzalil was so excited.

“That is adorable, how are such a romantic Paul?” Zazzalil asked and Paul laughed.

“I guess Emma brings out the romantic in me.” He said standing up. “I’ll let you get back what you were doing, I do believe you have a certain crush to text.”

“She’s not my crush,” Zazzalil said Paul laughed and shook his head. He walked to the door. “Paul, wait, when are you going to do it?”

“Well, I don't have all the details sorted out yet. But it will be in the next few weeks.” Paul said Zazzalil nodded.

“Okay, when you have the date figure out let me know. I want to make sure it's perfect.” Zazzalil said.

“I will, and don't tell anyone. Not even Keeri.” Paul said as he reached for the door handle.

_ ‘That won’t be a problem seeing as she's not talking to me right now.’ _

“Don't worry, my lips are sealed,” Zazzalils said as Paul walked out the room shut the door behind him.

Once he left she jumped off the desk and grabbed her mask from under her dresser.

_ ‘That was a close one! But I can’t believe Paul is proposing to Emma, this is going to be great! I should probably text Jemilla.’ _

Zazzalil grabbed her phone off the floor by the mirror where she had left it and turned it on to see that Jemilla had already texted her.

  
  


**J-mills: Hey Zazzalil, I’m texting you about the ‘Research project’.**

**Zazzalil: Hi**

**Zazzalil: Did you get home okay?**

**J-mills: Yeah, I didn’t run into any more of those infected people.**

**Zazzalil: That’s good**

**Zazzalil: Do you have any ideas on where we can begin with Impernatra?**

**J-mills: Yeah actually, and you spelt it wrong. It’s** **Imperaeterna.**

**Zazzalil: How do you know that?**

**J-mills: The book I stole had it written down many times.**

**Zazzalil: Oh right**

**Zazzalil: Well what's your plan?**

**J-mills: First we need to figure out what it wants with you. It obviously needs you for something seeing as it kidnapped your friend Bug and lured you, and what it said about ‘using your strength’.**

**Zazzalil: How do we do that?**

**J-mills: I’ll read through the book to see if I can find anything to do with stealing power I guess, and you can start looking up Imperaeterna some more on the internet and see if you can find out anything.**

**Zazzalil: You’re super smart, I will get right on that.**

**J-mills: Thanks. I’ll let you know if I find anything and you can do the same.**

**Zazzalil: Okay, and we can regroup in about an hour if neither of us find anything.**

**J-mills: Yeah. Good luck!**

**Zazzalil: Good luck to you too!**

_ ‘Okay, better begin my research. Where did I leave my laptop?’ _ Zazzalil thought and she looked around her messy room.  _ ‘I really need to organise my stuff, but that can wait.’ _

She began her search around her room, and she finally found her laptop under a pile of books she still hadn’t got around to reading. She picked it up and placed it down on her desk before sitting down, opening it up she opened the web browser and typed in her search.

**‘Imperaeterna power’**

_ ‘Hopefully, this brings something up.’ _ Zazzalil thought as she began to scroll, deciding it was best to just click on the first link which was of course wikipedia. _ ‘Not the most trustworthy but I can use it as a starting point.’ _

A lot of it was stuff Jemilla had already told her, so she skimmed it as she scrolled down. She felt like just moving on to another website seeing as this was all just a regurgitation of what Jemilla had told her earlier today, but then she read a subtitle that was exactly what she was looking for.

**‘The power behind Imperaeterna:’**

_ ‘This could be promising!’  _ Zazzalil thought as she began to read.

**‘The mythical being** **Imperaeterna has many powers that it uses in the myth, these include: Mind-control, mind illusions, voice replication and sometimes was able to replicate a real person's body when it had enough energy. Each of these powers has their own rules and limitations and all require different levels of energy, and Imperaeterna uses its mind control victims to suck energy from people. The last time it passed through into Earth it gathered its power from a powerful being and used that to pass through entirely and spread.’**

_ ‘Maybe that’s why it needs me, or Spider-Girl. Because it wants to steal my powers and use the energy to pass through the portal and into Hatchetfeild. Maybe? If it's true that means it must currently be sucking its energy from somewhere else, so as long as I avoid letting it take my powers I should be fine. I should tell Jemilla.’ _

**Zazzalil: Hey Jemilla I found something**

**Zazzalil: It’s on Wikipedia so it might now be too trustworthy but it can be a start on what we’re looking for.**

**~Zazzalil sent 2 images~**

**J-mills: You’re right this could give us an idea on what to look for. I’ll try looking for anything similar in the book, and that’ll be able to verify if this is true.**

**J-mills: But in case it is I suggest you don’t go running out to fight those infected, if they’re trying to steal your powers you need to be careful around them.**

**Zazzalil: Yeah you're right**

**Zazzalil: But we still need to figure out how it would even steal my powers if it’s true**

**J-mills: I’ll let you know if I find anything, you should keep looking too.**

**Zazzalil: Yeah I will**

**Zazzalil: Back to the research.**

  
  


Jemilla turned off her phone and picked back up the book, she turned back to the index page and reread the chapter titles.

_ ‘Maybe this one could have something?’  _ Jemilla thought as she turned the page to  **Chapter Two: Origins** . _ ‘Okay, so how does Imperaeterna get its powers. It should be in its origins. Right?’ _

**‘** **Legends sayeth Imperaeterna wast the love child of the Grecian God Delos and the Grecian Goddess Até, both of whom art the God’s of trickery and mischief. Upon his birth, Imperaeterna wast seen as a disgrace due to his disfigur'd corse, unnaturally scaly skin and tentacles instead of arms. So on the night of his birth both his parents kneweth they had rid themselves of him and decided to locketh Imperaeterna away in a cave promising to bid no one of his birth, assuming he would soon die. Of course, this didn't befall and Imperaeterna survived on the bugs and mushrooms that lived in the cave alongside him, each day building his energy and growing stronger. Imperaeterna ris’d up years lat’r in 322 BC, his mission was to get back at his parents who abandoned him doth long ago. By 322 BC all the Grecian Gods hath abandoned the Earth, so Imperaeterna decided to doth the next thing and seek his revenge on the human race. His parents doth were the Gods of trickery and mischief, their goal to spread sin across the Earth, so Imperaeterna decided to taketh ov’r the human race and eradicate the Earth of sin. He began to gain his energy from humans, using their life to fuel his power. Eventually, he found someone who doth a lot of energy for him to steal, he captured a young woman named Flosvitae and stole her pow’r of healing and nature for himself. This overload of energy allowed Imperaeterna to spread his roots across the Earth and begin his colonization, however, this is when a warrior was dost chosen to fight Imperaeterna. In 324 BC Laykan was destined to lock Imperaeterna away into Occultatum with his sw’rd of lighteth, Gladius de Lumine, and so he travelled to the cave where Imperaeterma lived and battled him. No matter how hardeth Laykan fought he couldn't get the sw’rd’s pow’r to doth work, he wasn't able to locketh Imperaeterna away. That was until Flosvitae was in danger, closeth to death Laykan protected her, and so the pow’r activated and locked Imperaeterna away. The key to Gladius de Lumine is the pow’r of love, its pow’r only activates when the warrior's true love is doth in danger. Once the battle was won Laykan hid the sword and saideth that one day the story would repeat, Imperaeterna would return and a new warrior doth be chosen, destined to battle Imperaeterna just as he had done. Once the warrior’s true love doth be in danger, the sw’rd’s pow’r wouldeth activate once more and Imperaeterna would be sealed away back into Occultatum.’**

_ ’Holy shit, I need to text Zazzalil!’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of support on the last chapter was crazy and I'm glad everyone enjoyed it, it's definitely one my favourite chapters so far! Maybe the true love thing is cheesy, but do I care? Nope! Thank you for reading?


	31. Chapter 31: High Through A Window

**Jemilla: Hey Zazzalil I found something and it’s pretty big, it might be the key to stopping this thing.**

**Zazzalil: Really? What is it?**

**Jemilla: I don’t think I can tell you over text, it’s a lot and you might have to prepare.**

**Zazzalil: Is it that bad?**

**Jemilla: No it’s not bad, it’s just a lot. I can show you tomorrow at school.**

**Jemilla: I mean only if you’re not busy.**

**Zazzalil: Definitely not busy seeing as Keeri isn’t talking to me**

**Zazzalil: Meet me in professor Hidgens room during free period because I have to ask him some questions anyway.**

**Jemilla: Question? Are they about Imperaeterna?**

**Zazzalil: No they’re about my new suit I doubt he knows anything about Imperaterna**

**Jemilla: You spelt it wrong again and why wouldn’t he know anything? I thought he opened the portal that sent you to Occultatum for the first time, so wouldn’t it make sense that he would know?**

**Zazzalil: Well when he opened the portal he wasn’t trying to open one to a specific dimension and he didn’t know anything about Occultatum**

**Zazzalil: So either he did know and was pretending not to know or he genuinely had no idea**

**Jemilla: Well couldn’t both be true?**

**Zazzalil: I thought you were supposed to be smart? If both were true then neither are true it’s like a paradox or something**

**Jemilla: No, I mean maybe he didn’t know when he opened the portal but maybe he knows now. The opening of the portal may have been the beginning when he first heard of it just like you and maybe he’s already figured it out. I mean if I could figure out then he could have easily figured it out too.**

**Zazzalil: But if he knew wouldn’t he have told me because I went into Occultatum and I’m Spider-Girl?**

**Jemilla: But you said he doesn’t mention the fact that you're Spider-Girl so why would he mention this either?**

**Zazzalil: Okay maybe you're right, but how does that help anything?** **  
** **Jemilla: Tomorrow we can ask him if he knows anything and see if he has any information we don't have yet and maybe he could help us. Also, he’s an adult so him helping us would be very useful.**

**Zazzalil: That’s actually a brilliant idea Jemilla**

**Zazzalil: How are you so smart?**

**Jemilla: I’m not, but we shouldn’t make it too obvious what we’re asking him. You should just ask him if he found anything out about the portal and surly if he knows he’ll tell us.**

**Zazzalil: That’s a good idea because we don't want to alert him of it if he doesn't know**

**Jemilla: Sorry I’ve got to go and start on my homework seeing as we didn’t do any at the library.**

**Zazzalil: It’s okay I should probably start my homework too**

**Zazzalil: What have I become? I’m willingly doing homework**

**Zazzalil: You’re having a bad influence on me**

**Jemilla: I would say it’s a good influence, good luck with your homework. Text me if you need any help.**

**Zazzalil: I will**

**Zazzalil: Bye J-mills**

**Jemilla: Bye Zazzalil.**

Jemilla fell back against her bed and let her phone onto the mattress, she wasn’t sure how Zazzalil would deal with the whole ‘True love’ thing. The way things were going it seemed like Jemilla was the new Laykan and Zazzalil was the new Flosvitae, the whole thing freaked Jemilla out. No wonder she’s had a crush on Zazzalil since the moment they met, did that mean Zazzalil liked her too? 

_ ‘This is so much to take in, I need to distract myself. Homework, I better do my homework.’  _ Jemilla sat up and stretched before standing up off the bed and grabbing her bag off the floor where she had left it when she had taken the book out earlier. She pulled out her weekly binder and sat back down on her bed as she opened it up to today and pulled out the first piece of homework. It was a simple task sheet full of questions for masks, that would be easy and distract Jemilla. Jemilla pulled her pencil case out of her bag and took out her favourite pencil and began to start on the questions. She was about halfway through the sheet when she heard a loud crash from outside her window, she lifted her bed and listened but there was no other sound. Jemilla went back to the sheet and then there was another crash, she stopped once more and looked towards the window but she couldn’t see anything. She was about to look away when she saw a hand tap on the window.

_ ‘What the fuck?’ _ She thought as she stood up and cautiously walked towards the window, when she reached the window she looked out but she still couldn’t see anything. Suddenly someone sprung up from beneath the window and leaned against the window. Jemilla jumped back in fear until she realised who it was. 

Jemilla groaned and opened her window already knowing that whatever was going to happen next would be ridiculous.

“SB, what the fuck are doing here?” Jemilla asked as she held open the window.

“Okay J there is no need to be rude to a guest, I just wanna hang out you know. Like old times.” SB said as he leaned against the wall next to the window, Jemilla noticed the duffle bag that was on the floor next to him.

“It’s 10:30 SB.” Jemilla deadpanned and he rolled his eyes.

“I know that Jemilla and I can tell the time,” SB said, probably trying to make Jemilla laugh, but she wasn’t very amused though and she was still eyeing the duffle bag on the floor.

“What are you really doing here SB?” Jemilla asked

“Can’t a guy want to hang out with his best friend?” SB asked, putting on a cheesy smile.

“Ducker’s your best friend,” Jemilla said and SB nodded.

“You’re right, but you're still my friend J. So can I come in?” SB said and Jemilla shook her head.

“Not until you tell me what you’re actually doing here.” She said and SB groaned.

“I just told you what I’m doing here, I wanna hang out,” SB said and Jemilla went to shut the window when SB tried to hold open the window.

“Okay, I’ll tell you. My parents kicked me out again and I need somewhere to stay, can I crash here?” SB said and that explained why he had the duffle bag.

”You want to stay here? Why don't you go and stay at Ducker's house, it's bigger than mine and he's your best friend>” Jemilla asked, usually SB went to Ducker’s to crash and Jemilla for help getting out of trouble. Most of that trouble was with Mr Codsworth and seeing as Jemilla was the student council leader she could easily get him out of the trouble.

”His parents banned me from the house last week so I can't stay there. Please J, can I stay here with you?” SB begged and Jemilla thought for a moment.

”Okay fine, come in.” Jemilla said, stepping back from the window and SB fist pumped and grabbed his bag before climbing through the window. Once he was through he dropped the bag on the floor and sat down on the floor. Jemilla looked at the bag. ”That better not have drugs in it.” She said pointing at the bag and SB laughed.

”No, don't be silly J.” He said pulling the bag towards him and unzipping it. ”Just the essentials. Some clothes, my toothbrush, my school work and some weed.”

”What? You brought weed into my house?” Jemilla asked, very panicked as she sat down on her bed as she clutched her head in her hands. ”If Molag finds it she will kick both of us out. Or take it and smoke it herself.”

”Chill out J, I won't smoke it in here.” SB said leaning back against the wall.

”No, you need to get rid of it. I'm not having illegal drugs in my house.” Jemilla said as she stood up and grabbed the bag.

”Weed isn't illegal Jemilla, it got legalised last year.” SB said snatching back the bag.

”Not if you're a minor it's not.” Jemilla said, pulling the bag back towards her.

”I turn eighteen next month, it's literally not a big deal. Please J, just let me stay here.” SB said Jemilla thought for a moment.

_ ’Maybe it won't be too bad, he'll only need to crash for a few days before his parents inevitably tell him to come home.’  _

”Okay, you can stay.” Jemilla said letting go of the bag so SB could take it back.

”Really?” SB asked and Jemilla nodded, he immediately dropped the bag and pulled Jemilla down towards him for a tight hug. ”You know you really are the best. I owe you one.”

”No you don't, helping each other is what friends do.” Jemilla said as she pulled back and stood up straight again. 

”Okay, but if you ever get kicked out you can always count on me!” SB said picking the bag back up.

”I doubt that will happen, but thank you anyway.” Jemilla said as SB placed the bag on her bed and fully unzipped it. ”You can sleep in my bed and I can go on the floor.”

”No it's okay, I can sleep on the floor. It's where I end up most nights anyway.” SB said as he rummaged through his bag.

”Are you sure?” Jemilla asked and SB nodded. ”Okay then, I’ll go grab some spare blankets and pillows to set up your bed. I'll be back in a minute.”

Jemilla walked out of her room and as she walked past Molag’s room she could hear her snoring.

_ ’Should I tell Molag? I mean she's asleep, I'm sure she won't mind.’  _ Jemilla thought as she opened the small closet in the hall and grabbed two blankets and a pillow.  _ ’I wish we had a blow-up mattress or something, but that'll have to do.’ _ She closed the closet door with her foot and walked back down the hall towards her room when she realised her hands were full. She placed the pillow on the ground and opened the dorm then picked the pillow back up and walked into the room shutting the door with her foot once more, when she turned around she saw SB stood by her dresser. Jemilla paid no mind to it and began to set up a makeshift bed on the floor in the corner of her room, once she was done she looked up to see SB still stood by her dresser.

”Hey SB I just finished your bed.” Jemilla said as she walked back over to her bed and sat down, SB just nodded obviously still distracted. ”SB what're you doing? Don't tell me you're rolling a joint.”

SB quickly turned around holding something behind his back.

“No, I’m not doing that! Don’t be silly Jemilla!” SB said and faked a laugh.

“I can’t believe you’re actually rolling a joint in my bedroom? I was joking.” Jemilla asked and SB nodded clearly ashamed as he pulled it out from behind his back.

“I’m sorry, I’ll leave it in my bag. This is your house so it’s your rules.” SB said as he grabbed his bag and shoved the joint in and hid it under his clothes.

“Okay, thanks. Anyway, I need to finish some homework so you can just chill if you want.” Jemilla said as she picked her binder and pen and continued her with her maths homework. SB nodded and grabbed his phone from his bag, he then sat down on the makeshift bed and plugged in his earphones.

Once Jemilla had finished all her homework she put away her binder and looked over to see SB was asleep on the bed with his earphones still in. She shook her head as she walked over and took them out before placing his phone next to him and pulling the blanket over him, she then grabbed a light grey shirt and some shorts from her wardrobe before walking out of her room and into the bathroom. Jemilla got changed and placed her dirty clothes in the hamper, then she brushed her teeth and took out her contacts. When she walked back into her room she got into bed and put on her glasses and grabbed her book that was sat on the bedside table and began to read. Eventually, she stopped reading and fell asleep to the soft snores of SB in the corner of her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have much to say but thank you for reading!


	32. Chapter 32: Rude Awakenings

Zazzalil woke up face down on her desk as she used her unfinished homework as a pillow, she lifted her head up and looked around her room. It was still dark outside so Zazzalil grabbed her phone off the desk and turned it on to be blinded by the bright light. Due to the shock of the sudden brightness, she fell backwards and out of her chair and landed on the carpet of her bedroom with a thud.

”Ow.” She whispered as she rubbed the back of her head that she had hit on the ground before she picked her phone back up and held it as far away as possible to turn down the brightness, she then brought it back towards her to check the time. It was 3 am. Normally she would just go straight back to sleep but right now Zazzalil was wide awake, her body buzzing with energy.

 _’Great. What do I do now?’_ Zazzalil thought as she stood up and her eyes drifted to her homework, and then to her new mask that was next to it. _’I could do my homework like a boring person, or I could try out my new suit. I'm definitely going with the suit.’_

She took her clothes off to reveal the new suit underneath and grabbed the mask off the desk and put it on, next she opened the locked drawer in her desk and picked up both her web-shooters and clipped them around her wrists. Flexing her hands and shaking her head she got ready, then walked over to the window she opened it and climbed out. Zazzalil crawled onto the wall as she slowly lowered the window back down leaving it open just slightly so she could get back in, she then twisted her head and looked behind her at the lights of the city below. Turning back around towards the wall she took in a deep breath and relaxed her muscles.

_’Here goes nothing.’_ Zazzalil thought as she braced her legs against the brick wall of the apartment building before springing off into a backflip and then diving down towards the concrete below, shooting a web at a street lamp last minute and swinging upwards with tons of momentum. Adrenaline rushed through her body as she flew up into the air reaching the highest peak she could with her momentum before backflipping once more and diving back down. She shot another web much sooner than before and grabbed it with two hands as she swung down the street, lifting up her legs to avoid hitting a street lamp before letting go of the web and free falling. Zazzalil did a roll in the air before ziplining up to a street lamp and landing on it, breathing rapidly she took a break. It had been a while since Zazzalil had had so much fun as Spider-Girl, the last few weeks all her time had been taken up by fighting Imperaeterna’s mind control victims and school so she hadn't had a chance to just swing around. Her heart was still pumping as she shifted back and sat on the street lamp.

_’Woah, that was fun! This new suit makes it so much easier to move and flip, I wonder what else this suit can do.’_

A car turned around the corner and her mask immediately highlighted it and told her the make of the car and who it belonged to, a 2007 Buick Lucerne belonging to a 32-year-old man named Daniel Green. The mask then directly highlighted the man sitting in the car and began to list information on him.

Daniel Green, 32 years old and born 18th of August 1988, married to Avery Green, lives on Wickersort street in house 16, works at a restaurant and arcade chain Pizza Petes and has a 17-year-old son named Ethan Green.

_’Holy shit, it knew all that by just looking at his face. This is some powerful tech! I really need to ask professor Hidgens some questions about the new suit, I still don't know everything it can do.’_

Zazzalil had finally caught her breath and the buzzing energy she felt before was gone, she was now super tired. 

_‘Better get some sleep before waking up tomorrow, or today.’_

Zazzalil stood up on the street lamp and shot a web up to a nearby building and began the journey home, she decided not to do any flips this time due to her sudden exhaustion. Finally she arrived at her bedroom window and slipped her hands under the small gap and lifted it up, she slowly climbed trying not to make too much noise. Once she was inside and had closed the window she took off her mask and placed it in her bag before taking her suit off and putting on some more comfy clothes instead of wearing her clothes to sleep like usual. She climbed up on her bed and lay down, she thought about what Jemilla had said earlier. Zazzalil still wasn’t sure why Jemilla couldn’t just tell her what she found out over text, but at least it gave her a reason to talk to professor Hidgens about Imperaeterna. 

_‘I should probably just sleep, I’ll find out tomorrow.’_ Zazzalil thought and she closed her eyes, willing herself to fall asleep, and eventually, she did.

* * *

  
  


Jemilla shot up out of bed when she heard SB scream and when she looked over she saw Molag standing over him with a sword to his throat.

“Molag what are you doing?” Jemilla asked as frantically climbed out of bed and tried to pull Molag away from SB, but Molag was much stronger than Jemilla and she stood still holding the sword to him.

“What’s he doing here?” Molag asked keeping her eyes glued on SB whose eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily, he looked over to Jemilla and silently pleaded for help.

“His parents kicked him out, so I let him stay here for a few nights,” Jemilla said, still trying to pull Molag back, Molag turned her head to look at her.

“And you didn’t think to ask me?” Molag said, squinting her eyes.

“Uh, no? I thought you wouldn’t mind.” Jemilla said as she let go of Molag’s arm and gave up on pulling her away, SB was still hyperventilating about the sword at his throat.

“I don't, but I’d rather tell me when someone is staying over,” Molag said and she turned her head back to SB to talk to him. “You bring your weed with you?” SB looked at Jemilla not sure what to say and she shook her head behind Molag telling him to say no.

“No, I- I don’t,” SB said and Molag nodded and pulled the sword away, holding it limply in her hand letting the point rest against the floor.

“Too bad,” Molag said and she went to leave the room.

“Wait Molag, how did you even know he was hearing? You’re never up this early, and you definitely don't come into my room.” Jemilla asked sitting down and the end of her bed as SB composed himself.

“I heard snoring through walls and you don’t snore, so I came in to investigate and I saw him sleeping in the corner,” Molag said as she walked out the room and left the door opened, she walked back into her room presumably to put away her sword. Jemilla’s heart was still racing from the sudden awakening and she fell back into bed reaching for her phone and glasses. After putting them on she turned on her phone to see it was 5:52 am, her alarm would be going off in eight minutes. She decided to just get up now seeing as she was already wide awake and she stood up and stretched before grabbing some clothes for the day and following her usual routine. Once she left the bathroom she walked back into her room before going to get breakfast to check on SB, when she walked back in she saw he wasn’t even in there.

 _‘He’s probably getting something to eat, I should get my bag ready whilst I’m here.’_ Jemilla thought as she grabbed her binders and books and placed them all in her bag, as she picked it up and began to leave her room her eyes drifted over to the sword leaning against her dresser. She placed her bag down in the doorway and walked over to it and picked it up, pulling it out the scabbard she inspected the blade. It was so shiny she could see her own reflection in it, she still hadn’t had any chances to use it but now that she was working with Zazzalil maybe she would. The thought excited her.

 _‘I’m getting distracted.’_ Jemilla thought and she slotted the sword back into the scabbard and placed it back to where it was, then she picked her bag back up and placed it in the basket of her bike before walking into the living room. 

That’s when she spotted smoke coming through the open kitchen door.

 _‘You have got to be kidding me. There is no way.’_ Jemilla thought as she walked into the kitchen and turned towards the table to see Molag and SB smoking weed.

“Are you guys fucking nuts?” Jemilla asked with a cough as she inhaled some of the smoke.

“Chill out J-mills, want a drag?” Molag said holding out her joint and Jemilla immortal shoved it away.

“No, I don't!” She said and SB shook her head.

“I don't understand why you hate weed so much Jemilla, it’s literally just a plant,” SB said and Molag nodded in agreement.

“Yeah Jemilla, what’ve you got against it?” Molag said and Jemilla rubbed her face with her hand.

“I don’t hate weed, I just would prefer it if you didn’t smoke it around me. Or in the house. Plus smoking is super dangerous, it could give you cancer!” Jemilla said and Molag laughed.

“Sorry Jemilla, we van go outside if you want?” Molag said and Jemilla nodded quickly.

“Yes, please just get out of the kitchen,” Jemilla said and they both stood up and walked out the room and she heard the front door open and closed. Jemilla then walked over to the fridge and grabbed the apple juice from inside and poured it into a glass, then after putting it away she sat down at the table and began to think.

_‘Could it really be that Zazzalil is my true love? I mean is that stuff even real? It isn’t a big stretch in comparison to Imperaterna, if that’s real then this must be true. But what does that mean? If I’ve liked Zazzalil since the moment we met then surely she could feel the same. But she has shown no signs of liking me, well except that almost kiss but that was an accident. Right? How will she even react to this true love, should I even tell her? What am I thinking, I have to tell her! Not telling her would be wrong. But what if it ruins what we have already? God, why is this so hard?’_

“Hey, Jemilla are you okay?” SB asked as he sat down at the table, luckily this time he wasn’t smoking.

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine.” Jemilla thought as she pulled her phone out of her skirt pocket and checked the time. “We should probably get going.” She said putting her phone away and standing up, she walked over to the skin and rinsed the glass that previously had her apple juice in it.

“Get going where?” SB asked as she placed the glass on the drying rack next to the sink.

“To school,” Jemilla said as if it was obvious and SB laughed before shaking his head.

“Oh right, I'm not going today,” SB said leaning back in the chair.

“What? Why not?” Jemilla asked standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

“I don't really feel like it, so I decided I’m going to go,” SB said

“So what are you going to do all day?” Jemilla asked and SB shrugged. “Well, you’re staying here to mope around my house all day. So either you go to school or leave until the end of the school day.”

“Seriously?” SB asked and Jemilla nodded, he groaned before standing up. “Okay, I’ll go to school.”

Jemilla didn’t ride her bike to school and instead walked with SB to school, she tried to stay engaged in the conversation but she couldn't stop thinking about how Zazzalil might react to the true love thing. She wasn’t sure, would it freak Zazzalil out? It kinda freaked Jemilla out, but that was only because she liked Zazzalil so much.

_‘I hope this goes well.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished season 5 of She-ra and wow it was so good. Don't worry I won't but any spoilers in case any of you haven't watched it yet, but that's the reason I didn't update yesterday. Anyway, thank you for reading!


	33. Chapter 33: True Love?

Zazzalil woke up a few hours later and saw that her room was much brighter than before, she sat up and looked around her room for a moment as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. She then reached over and grabbed her phone and saw it was 5:30 am and Keeri still hadn’t texted her back.

_ ‘She just wants space, she’ll talk to me soon. No need to panic.’  _ Zazzalil thought as she unlocked her phone but before she could do anything she remembered she still hadn’t done homework.

_ ‘Okay now it’s time to panic, I should have just done it last night!’ _ Zazzalil thought as she climbed down the ladder of her loft bed and rushed over to her desk, she collapsed into the chair and placed her phone down before pulling her homework towards her. Luckily she had done the rest of her homework before she fell asleep which meant this was the only one left, the downside was that it was history and Jemilla wasn't here to help her out.

_ ’I'm sure I can figure it out.’ _ Zazzalil began to work through her homework, having to answer questions on key events. Once she finished she packed up her bag and got ready to leave, now she had the new suit she had to wear it underneath her clothes. That was probably Zazzalil’s least favourite part of being Spider-Girl because it often became very uncomfortable and sweaty, but she had learned to live with it. 

‘I should probably visit Bug before I go to school, let him know that Jemilla’s helping out.’ She walked to the front door when she heard Emma call from the kitchen.

“You leaving already, Zazz?” Emma asked and Zazzalil turned around and walked into the kitchen.

“Yeah, the bus will be here soon and I don't want to be late.” Zazzalil said and Emma furrowed her brows.

“What are you talking about? The bus doesn’t get here for ages.” Emma said and before Zazzalil could make up some excuse to leave early Paul walked into the kitchen.

“Hey Zazz, I was going to make some pancakes. Do you want some?” He asked as he walked over to the fridge and began to grab ingredients.

_ ‘I can’t say no to pancakes, I can visit Bug after school.’ _

“Sure!” Zazzalil said as she sat down next to Emma at the table, and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She opened the chat with Keeri just to see if she had missed a text, but of course, Keeri still hadn’t texted her back.

_ ‘I’m sure we’ll talk soon.’ _

* * *

Keeri and Emberly were eating breakfast at Keeri’s house. Emberly had agreed to stay with Keeri for a few days because she was worried about her mom. Emberly kept telling Keeri to speak to Zazzalil about their argument, but Emberly didn’t know the whole story. Of course, Keeri would never spread Zazzalil’s secret, but Emberly’s advice is difficult to follow because how does she tell Zazzalil what she knows? If she wasn’t telling Keeri it was obviously for a reason, Keeri just assumed Zazzalil didn’t trust her enough and thought she would tell someone. That hurt her a lot though because Keeri trusted Zazzalil with everything, so why didn't Zazzalil feel the same?

“Keeri are you listening to me?” Emberly asked as she waved her hands in front of Keeri's face.

“Huh? Oh, yeah sorry. Just spaced out a little, what were you saying.” Keeri asked, pushing Emberly’s hands away from her face.

“I asked if you were going to talk to Zazzalil about the fight you had today,” Emberly said before picking up the french toast she had made for them and took a bite.

“Oh I don’t know, I mean wouldn’t it be easier if I ignored it and we just became friends again?” Keeri asked and Emberly shook her head.

“What? No, it wouldn't! You can’t just ignore it Keeri, communication is an important part of friendship.” Emberly said and Keeri shrugged as she took a bite of her food, which was a lot more sugar then she had eaten before. “I’m serious Keeri, you can’t just ignore your problems to preserve your friendship. Communication is so important, Grant and I always make sure we voice our problems with each other and make boundaries so we’re both happy and comfortable.”

“But you and Grunt are dating, it’s different,” Keeri said as she wiped her hands trying to get rid of the goopy syrup that was stuck to her fingers.

“It’s not different at all, romantic relationships are built on friendships. Really the only difference is that romantic relationships often have more kissing.” Emberly rambled and Keeri was silent for a moment before she spoke.

“Okay maybe you’re right, but I don’t want to mess up our friendship or cut Zazz out of my life,” Keeri said as she picked up her plate and carried it over to the sink, Emberly did the same and followed behind Keeri.

“I’m pretty sure it already seems like you have to her.” Emberly said as she washed her plate.

“What do you mean?” Keeri asked as she dried her plate.

“Keeri, you’ve been hanging out with me since your fight to avoid Zazzalil and you haven’t even texted her, and she doesn’t even have any other friends which means she’s been alone. It probably seems like you’ve cut her out of your life.” Emberly said as she took the towel from Keeri and dried her own plate. 

“Shit, you’re right. I’m such a bad friend.” Keeri said as she placed the plate down on the counter. 

“No you’re not, all you have to do is talk to her and everything will be okay,” Emberly said as they both walked back over the table and sat down.

“Right okay, I’ll try talking to her. I can’t believe I’ve left her alone for these past two days. What if she hates me?” Keeri said and Emberly grabbed her arm to get her attention. 

“She won’t hate you, just relax,” Emberly said and Keeri nodded. “The bus will be here soon so we should get ready to go.”

“Okay,” Keeri said and they both got ready to leave for school. 

* * *

  
  


Zazzalil walked into professor Hidgens classroom to see him sitting at his desk writing something down.

“Hey, professor,” Zazzalil said as she shut the door behind her and walked over to his desk, hopping up and sitting on it. “What’re you doing?”

“Oh, I’m just marking some homework.” He said not looking up from the paper, Zazzalil looked around the classroom and noticed how it was much cleaner than usual. Whenever Zazzalil visited him the room would have things scattered everywhere that still hadn’t been cleaned up since the last experiment, but right now everything was tidy. “How can I help you Zazzalil?” Professor Hidgens finished writing something and placed the red pen down, he looked up at Zazzalil.

“I was just wondering if I could ask you a few questions about the new suit you made me? I noticed you made a lot of changes and I thought maybe you could explain them to me?” Zazzalil said and he nodded as he leaned down and disappeared underneath his desk for a moment before popping back out with a couple of pieces of paper, he then sat back up onto his wheelie chair and placed them on the desk. Zazzalil picked the top one up and began to read it.

“These papers contain all the changes and improvements I made to your suit, you can read through them and ask me any questions if you need.” Professor Hidgens said as he picked his red pen back up and went back to marking the homework.

“Thanks professor.” She said as she began to read through the notes, unsurprisingly they were also quite messy and had a lot of scribbles. Zazzalil didn’t struggle much to read it though because her own notes and schoolwork were also the equivalent of chicken scratch.

  
  


**Zazzalil suit changes and** ~~**imre** ~~ **improvements:**

**-Nitinol armour on forearms and stomach.**

~~**-Persna fabric to** ~~

**-Hand made fabric, much stronger and will tear less. The suit is stronger.**

**-New material also makes it more** **~~area~~ ** **aerodynamic.**

**-I have changed the mask to contain** **biometrics to map facial features, once a face has been mapped and identified it will draw information from the government interface that I have infiltrated.**

**-The mask will be able to identify faces and objects and give all the information known about them.**

“Wait, you stole information from the government?” Zazzalil asked and professor Hidgesn looked up and nodded.

“I sure did, it’s the biggest database of information and probably has the most information about everybody in Hatchetfield.” He said with a smile before going back to the homework as if what he just said was completely normal.

“What? You can’t just do that it’s-” Zazzalil began when the door opened and in walked Jemilla. “Oh hey, Jemilla!” 

“Hi, sorry I’m late I was cleaning the art room,” Jemilla said as she walked over to the desk where Zazzalil and professor Hidgens were. 

“Oh, it’s fine,” Zazzalil said as she placed the notes on her suit she was holding down. 

“Did you ask him yet?” Jemilla said as she leaned against professor Hidgens desk.

“Ask him?” Zazzalil asked and Jemilla wiggled her eyebrows, obviously trying to tell Zazzalil something.

_ ‘Ask him something? Oh yeah, about Occultatum and Imperaeterna!’ _

“Oh no, I haven’t yet,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla looked at professor Hidgens who didn’t seem to be paying much attention to their conversation.

“Well, are you going to?” Jemilla asked.

“Right yeah, I am,” Zazzalil said and then she looked over to professor Hidgens. “Uh, professor?”

“Yes?” He replied looking up from the homework he was marking once more.

“Did you find anything else out about the portal we opened?” Zazzalil asked and he looked over to Jemila before answering.

“No, I haven’t. I still haven’t been able to cultivate enough energy to open the portal again and I haven’t found much about it yet.” He said before going back to marking the homework.

Zazzalil and Jemilla looked at each other in confusion, how could a teenage girl figure it out and not an extremely intelligent professor?

“Really? You haven't found anything?” Jemilla asked and professor Hidgens didn't look up and just shook his head. “Um, okay.”

They fell into an uncomfortable silence before Zazzalil finally spoke up.

“Wait, didn’t you have something to tell me?” Zazzalil asked Jemilla.

“Yeah, but we should do it somewhere else,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil nodded as she hopped off the desk.

“Thanks for the help professor, good luck marking that homework,” Zazzalil said as she pushed the notes back over to him.

“Oh you're welcome Zazzalil, I’ll let you know if I find anything else about the portal.” Professor Hidgens said as he pulled the notes back to himself and placed them under his desk. Zazzalil and Jemilla left the room and Jemilla turned to her.

“I do not believe he knows nothing,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil cocked her head to the side.

“What do you mean? He just said he knew nothing.” Zazzalil said and Jemilla shook her head.

“He said that, but I can tell he’s lying. He’s trying to keep it a secret from you for some reason, and he obviously doesn’t know that we know.” Jemilla said and Zazzalil was shocked.

_ ‘Would the professor really lie to me? I mean maybe, I don't know him that well.’ _

“Okay maybe you’re right, but why would he lie?” Zazzalil asked and Jemilla shrugged.

“I don’t know, but he knows something,” Jemilla said. “Anyway, I have to show you something. Follow me.”

* * *

Jemilla led Zazzalil to the stairs that lead up to the two art rooms that had been newly built a few years ago, as they sat down in the stairwell Jemilla opened her bag and pulled out the book about Imperaeterna.

_ ‘Hopefully, this goes well.’  _ Jemilla thought as she placed the book on her lap.

“Is that the book you stole from the library?” Zazzalil asked as Jemilla opened it up to chapter two.

“Yeah, and I found something very important. It might be the key to defeating this thing.” Jemilla said as she pulled out her bookmark and handed the book over to Zazzalil. She read through it and Jemilla forced herself not to hold her breath, once Zazzalil was done reading she looked up to Jemilla and was silent for a moment. Jemilla was about to speak when Zazzalil said something.

“Woah.” Jemilla nodded thinking that it probably was freaking Zazzalil out as well, and she was right. But Zazzalil was freaking out for a different reason. “So who do you think your true love is?”

“What?” Jemilla asked looking at Zazzalil hoping to see she was joking, but it seemed like she was completely serious.

_ ‘What is she talking about? Does she now like me? Oh god, I must have jumped to conclusions, maybe she isn't my true love.’ _

“Well, who do you think it is?” Zazzalil asked again and Jemilla was stunned into silence. She was of the assumption that Zazzalil was her true love, but if she didn’t immediately realise maybe she wasn’t.

“Oh, um, I don't know,” Jemilla said and before they could continue speaking Zazzalil’s phone began to ring.

“Sorry one second, it’s Keeri,” Zazzalil said as she stood up and walked around the corner leaving Jemilla sitting alone in the stairwell and very confused.

* * *

Zazzalil looked at her phone and prepared herself answer, one she pressed the green button and brought the phone up to her ear her heart began to race.

“Hello?” Zazzalil said, her hand shaking. Was she finally going to talk to Keeri again?

“Hey, Zazz,” Keeri said over the phone. “We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jemilla and Zazz are big idiots, but what's new? Thanks for reading!


	34. Chapter 34: Break Ups And Mending Friendships

“Free period is almost over, so I thought that maybe we could speak in person at lunch. Don’t worry though, I won’t shout at you this time.” Keeri said over the phone and Zazzalil was filled with excitement, was Keeri really ready to talk to her? It seemed like it.

“Yeah, that would be great! Good, I mean- I’ve missed you.” Zazzalil said over the phone and after a beat of silence, Keeri replied.

“I’ve missed you too. Meet at the usual lunch table?” 

“Sure,” Zazzalil replied and there was another beat of silence, it felt weird talking to Keeri again despite it only being a few days since they last talked.

“Okay, well I’ve gotta go to Math class. We’ll talk later, bye Zazz.” Keeri said and then she hung up before Zazzalil got a chance to say goodbye, but she didn’t mind because she was actually going to talk to Keeri.

_ ‘This is great! Why am I nervous? It’s just Keeri, you talk to her all the time and this is no different.’ _ Zazzalil thought as she walked back around the corner to see Jemilla still sat in the stairwell looking down at the book.  _ ‘Right, Jemilla and her true love. This means my crush on her is pointless. But at least I could help her find them? This isn’t about my feeling for Jemilla, it’s about saving Hatchetfield.’ _

“Hey Jemilla, free period is almost over,” Zazzalil said as she walked up a few steps so her feet were level with where Jemilla was sitting.

“Oh really?” Jemilla asked as she looked at the watch on her left arm. “Shit you’re right, we should get going.” She said as she placed the book back into her bag and swung it over her shoulder. They began to walk down the hallway when Zazzalil spoke up.

“Um, so who do you think your true love might be then?” She wanted to slap herself for asking the question. Jemilla just shrugged and looked down and Zazzalil nodded awkwardly. 

“I thought about one person, but it’s probably not them,” Jemilla said and that piqued Zazzalil’s interest.

_ ‘She had someone in mind when she read it? What if it was me? No don’t be ridiculous Zazz, you should just ask her and she definitely won’t say you.’ _

“Really? Who did you think it might be?” Zazzalil asked and Jemilla froze for a second before she spoke, not seeming entirely sure of what she was saying.

“Oh- you wouldn’t know them, and it’s probably not them.” She said and that just made Zazzalil more curious but also very sad.

_ ‘Okay, so it’s not me. Who am I kidding? It was never going to be me.’ _

“You never know I might know them,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla shook her head.

“You don’t know them.” She said and Zazzalil was now becoming more desperate to figure out who this mystery person was.

“Come on Jemilla, if it’s not them where's the harm in me knowing who they are? Just tell me, please?” Zazzalil asked hopefully and it seemed to have worked.

“Um okay, it was, um, my ex-boyfriend?” Jemilla said and it sounded more like a question than a statement.

“Your ex-boyfriend? Well, maybe it is him then.” Zazzalil said, trying not to show her jealousy.

“It’s not, Clark broke up with me two months ago when I found he was moving to Clivesdale and cheating on me with my ex-girlfriend. So, it’s not him.” Jemilla said and Zazzalil was starting to regret her prying into Jemilla’s ‘True love’.

“Oh, I’m sorry. That sucks, he sounds like-” Zazzalil said before Jemilla interrupted.

“A dick?” Jemilla said and Zazzalil nodded. “Yeah well, I should have broken up with him ages ago but I didn’t and before I could actually break up with him for all the shitty things he did, he broke up with me first. My friends are convinced I’m not over him but I am, I never want to see his stupid face ever again. Plus I like someone else anyway so- shit. I didn’t mean to say that.” Jemilla said and she literally buried her face into her hands.

“Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone or even ask who it is, I mean the last time I did that you brought up you asshole ex so I think I’ve learnt my lesson,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla looked up.

“You promise?” She mumbled and Zazzalil nodded.

“I promise,” Zazzalil said and that’s when they arrived at her maths class. “Oh this is my class, I’ll see you later J-mills.”

“Yeah, let me know how things with Keeri go,” Jemilla said as Zazzalil grabbed the door handle.

“I will, and I promise you’re secret is safe with me. I’m the best at secrets! I mean Paul just told me about how he's going to propose to Emma and I haven’t told anyone yet- '' Zazzalil said and Jemilla interrupted.

“You just told me,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil was very panicked.

_ ‘Oh no I promised Paul I wouldn’t tell anyone, not even Keeri! I’m so stupid!’ _

“Shit, don’t tell anyone!” Zazzalil said and Jemilla laughed.

“Don’t worry I won’t, as long as you don’t tell anyone my secret,” Jemilla said with a smile and Zazzalil nodded. “Well, I better get to class so I’ll see you later Zazzalil.” She then turned around and walked away.

_ ‘I wonder who Jemilla likes? Why does life have to be so damn confusing?’  _ Zazzalil thought as she walked into her math classroom to see the teacher wasn’t there yet, she sat down in her usual seat. Zazzalil’s biggest problem with math class wasn’t actually the maths, she quite enjoyed it actually and used a lot of the equations she learnt when designing her gadgets, it was the teacher. Ever since last week when the teacher kept calling her Elizabeth and brought up her dad for absolutely no reason and Zazzalil had flipped out before walking out, the teacher had constantly been avoiding eye contact, only ever talking to Zazzalil when she asked a question.

_ ‘Here goes another two hours of discomfort I guess.’ _ Zazzalil thought as the lesson began.

Jemilla turned away and began walking down the hall towards her English Literature class berating herself and her stupidity.

_ ‘Why did I bring up Clark? Of all the people to choose from, I chose him? And I just told Zazzalil I like someone, I’m so stupid! Luckily she isn’t going to ask who it is which is good, seeing as it’s her.’ _ Jemilla thought as she entered her English Literature class and sat down and placed all her resources onto the desk.  _ ‘But Zazzalil seemed upset that I mentioned Clark, who did she think I was going to say? Did she think it was her? Don’t be stupid Jemilla, if she thought it was her she wouldn’t have even asked in the first place.’ _

Jemilla’s classes passed by quite quickly and now she was walking through the halls towards the cafeteria, she wondered how Zazzalil’s conversation with Keeri would go.

_ ‘I hope it goes well, Zazzalil has clearly been a little down since their fight. They must be pretty good friends, but I wonder why Keeri got mad in the first place. From what Zazzalil has said she has no idea, something about trust maybe?’  _ Jemilla thought as she weaved her way through the busy cafeteria and finally reached the glass doors leading to the outdoor seating, she pushed open the doors and was hit by the ever-increasing heat of Hatchetfield summers. Once she stepped outside she saw her friends sat at the usual table and made her way over, Emberly was sat with them once again which meant Keeri was definitely going to talk to Zazzalil.

“Hey, guys!” Jemilla said as she sat down across from SB.

“Hi J, I’m back now!” Emberly said gesturing to herself.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Jemilla said as she looked next to Emberly to see Grunt sat down and then Tiblyn sat next to him. “I’m guessing you too made up since yesterday?” 

“Oh yeah! Your advice was great, and now Tiblyn and I are like best friends!” Grunt said and Tiblyn nodded as she ate her sandwich.

“That’s great! By the way, does anyone know where Chorn and Schwoopsie are?” Jemilla asked as she looked around the table to see that they were absent today.

“They both have band practice today, Schwoopsie said they might come over if they finish early.” Grunt said as he rested an arm over Emberly shoulders, Jemilla nodded as she pulled her lunch out of her bag. It was a salad today because she felt like being healthy, of course, her friends never understood why she liked eating them. Emberly had said **‘Salads are so much better with other food, the combinations you could make Jemilla!’** , and SB had said **‘I’d rather smoke a joint and down three tubs of chocolate ice cream than eat leaves, you're so strange Jemilla.’** . The only one of her friends who understood was Grunt who enjoyed eating salads on their own too, granted he hadn’t for a while because he stole Emberly’s food saying  **‘She’s a great cook J! Have you tasted her pasta? It would put Italy to shame.’** which Jemilla had agreed with because Emberly was a great cook.

“I heard SB is crashing at your place for a while,” Ducker said, sounding very jealous that SB had gone to Jemilla’s house and not his giant mansion. “I don’t see why, he could be staying at his best friend's giant house, but it’s fine I guess.”

“Dude, I can’t stay at your house! Your parents banned me, and last time I stayed at yours, your duck ate all of my weed and got super high.” SB said and no one decided to ask any questions, a duck eating tons of weed actually made sense when you were talking about SB and Ducker. “Trust me I’d rather be staying at your house, this morning I got woken up by a sword at my throat,” SB said and that’s when they had questions.

“I’m sorry, what?” Tiblyn said and Grunt cut in.

“You threatened him with a sword Jemilla?” He asked and Jemilla shook her head.

“No! It was Molag.” Jemilla said and everyone nodded.

“Oh that makes sense, Molag is very cool,” Emberly said and Grunt nodded.

“She’s so much cooler than you J, I wish we could hang out with her instead,” Ducker said.

“Hey-” Before Jemilla could defend herself she was interrupted.

“Yeah, M-Daug is so cool! She smoked a joint with me this morning!” SB said.

“No way! She is so cool!” Tiblyn said and SB nodded.

“Okay guys, can we not talk about how cool Molag is please. And SB don't call her M-Daug.” Jemilla said and SB interrupted.

“She told me to call her that!” SB said and Jemilla facepalmed.

“And why can’t we talk about M-Daug? She is so cool!” Grunt said and Jemilla groaned.

“Because she’s my mother,” Jemilla said. “And you were kidding about her being cooler than me right? I’m cool. Right?” 

“Yeah you're cool J, but M-Daug is just a little cooler than you,” Emberly said and Jemilla groaned again.

“Are you guys serious?” Jemilla asked and all her friends nodded very seriously. “Okay then. Do you want me to tell you some cool stories about M-Daug?”

“Oh yes please!” Emberly said and everyone else agreed too.

“Okay, so one time she wrestled an  Inland taipan, which is the most venomous snake in the world, and-”

Zazzalil sat down at the usual table in the cafeteria and waited for Keeri. Her heart was racing and she was sweating more than usual, and she knew it wasn't due to her suit.

_ ‘Why am I so nervous? It’s just Keeri, come on Zazz get it together.’ _

That’s when Keeri sat down next to Zazzalil and she seemed to be just as nervous.

“Hey Zazz,” Keeri said as she placed her bag under the table, Zazzalil looked at her and felt immediate relief at just seeing her face.

“Hi,” Zazzalil said and they sat in silence for a moment before they both went to hug each other, holding each other tightly.

“I missed you Zazz,” Keeri mumbled.

“I missed you too, you're my best friend and I haven’t seen you for two days,” Zazzalil said and they held the embrace for a few more seconds before they pulled back.

“We need to talk,” Keeri said and Zazzalil nodded, not sure if she should say anything. “I should probably tell you why I’ve been mad at you.”

“That might be a good idea,” Zazzalil said, making Keeri laugh.

“Okay, so I’ve been feeling like you don’t talk to me anymore. We haven’t hung out in months except for the sleepover, but you seemed distracted the whole time. I can’t help but feel like you're lying to me.” Keeri said and Zazzalil thought that it made sense. She had been lying to Keeri.

“I know, It’s just I’ve been going through some stuff that I couldn’t tell you about. I never wanted to make you feel like I was ignoring you or didn’t trust you.” Zazzalil said, Keeri nodded firmly and placed her hand on Zazzalil’s shoulder.

“I understand that and I’ve realised you don’t have to tell me everything. But I want you to know you can come to me if you need help or someone to talk to.” Keeri said.

“I do know that, and I hope you know that you can come to me too if you need anything,” Zazzalil said.

“I know,” Keeri said. 

“Does this mean we’re friends again?” Zazzalil asked and Keeri smiled.

“We were always friends, Zazz!” Keeri said as she pulled Zazzalil in for another hug.

“Good, because I can’t imagine a world where you’re not my friend. My life is so much bleaker without you.” Zazzalil said.

“I can’t imagine a world without you either, it would really suck though,” Keeri said and Zazzalil laughed.

_ ‘Maybe life isn’t as confusing as I thought, as long as I have Keeri I know I’ll be okay.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M-Daug is pretty cool, but I reckon J-mills is cooler seeing as she's a warrior. And Keeri and Zazz are friends again, despite them never stoping being friends according to Keeri. This chapter was sweet to write and thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


	35. Chapter 35: Cooking Dates

“And then she slid down the cliff with the guy in her arms all whilst avoiding the boulders that were scattered around, when they made it to the bottom she ripped the fabric of her shirt and used it as a bandage for the guy's leg. After patching him up she had to carry him all the way back to camp all while trying to not get killed by the coyotes that lived there, once they got back she cooked one of the coyotes she killed and fed it to all her starving teammates.” Jemilla said as all her friends listened in awe, Chorn and Schwoopsie had joined them now and all her friends were silent for a moment.

“Woah that’s so cool!” Grunt said and her friends all murmured in agreement, and then the bell went off signalling that the final two classes of the day would be starting soon.

“We should get going,” Jemilla said as she grabbed her bag and threw the empty plastic container that previously had her salad into the bin that was next to the table, as she stood up all her friends groaned.

“Aw! But we want to hear more about M-Daug!” Ducker said and Jemilla shook her head.

“You can hear more about her tomorrow, but we need to get to class,” Jemilla said and all her friends grumbled and complained as they grabbed their things and left to go to their classes.

_‘I don’t understand why they love her so much, I mean I love Molag too but they barely know her. I guess she is pretty cool, but her coolness can turn into chaos very quickly and become annoying very quickly.’_

Jemilla worked her way through her last classes and once they were over she grabbed her things and made her way outside towards the bike rack, as she unlocked her bike and put on her helmet she looked around the crowd of students leaving trying to spot SB. Eventually, she gave up and decided it would be best to just text him. 

**Jemilla: Hey SB, are you having dinner with us tonight?**

SB replied almost immediately. 

**SB: sure what tyme**

**Jemilla: Around six.**

**SB: coolio ill be there j**

**Jemilla: What are you going to do until then?**

**SB: smoke proly**

**SB: why do u need to knw anyways**

**Jemilla: Just curious.**

**SB: k j**

**SB: gtg talk l8tr**

**Jemilla: Okay, bye SB.**

Jemilla was about to put her phone away when she had an idea. 

_‘I could invite Zazzalil to dinner so it’s not just Molag and SB, and we could even do some more research on Imperaetrena.’_ Jemilla opened her chat with Zazzalil and just stared for a moment. _‘Am I really doing this?’_

It turns out she was because she had already written out the message and sent it to Zazzalil.

**Jemilla: Hey Zazzalil, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner at my house tonight seeing as I ate at yours yesterday? We could also do some more research on Imperaeterna and begin working on a plan if you want, let me know!**

Jemilla put her phone into her pocket and climbed onto her bike, if Zazzalil did text her back she could just reply when she got to the library. Zazzalil confused Jemilla a lot, if she wasn’t her true love with powers who else could it be? Jemilla didn’t know anyone who had superpowers other than Zazzalil, and it’s obvious Impereaterna has some grudge against Zazzalil.

‘Maybe it meant platonic love? No, that’s just stupid. It has to be Zazzalil, what if it’s like one-sided true love? Is that even real?’ Jemilla thought as she got closer to the library, after she locked up her bike and grabbed her things she sat down at the front desk and pulled out her phone. Zazzalil had texted her back.

**Zazzalil: Sure I’d love too**

**Zazzalil: As long as that’s okay with Molag**

**Jemilla: Don’t’ worry she’ll be okay with it, plus I’m making dinner anyway so I’m allowed to invite whoever I want.**

**Jemilla: Hopefully you can help balance out the chaos of Molag and SB, I’m starting to think Molag likes him more than me.**

**Zazzalil: I’m sure that’s not true**

**Zazzalil: And I’m pretty sure I’ll just add to the chaos**

**Jemilla: Oh yeah I forgot you’re basically chaos personified, this was a mistake.**

**Zazzalil: I’ll try and not be as chaotic tonight and I’ll be on your team**

**Jemila: My team?**

**Zazzalil: Yeah like your side of not chaotic**

**Zazzalil: To balance out the chaos**

**Jemilla: Oh right! Thanks, would you be able to come to mine around 6?**

**Zazzalil: Yeah I just have to visit Bug in hospital and catch him up to speed with your involvement**

**Zazzalil: After that I’m free and Emma won’t midn either**

**Jemilla: Bug’s the cop right? The one that lost his leg?**

**Zazzalil: Yeah**

**Jemilla: How is he?**

**Zazzalil: He good actually**

**Zazzalil: He’s handling the loss of a limb surprisingly well**

**Zazzali; Once he’s healed he said he’ll try and help us**

**Jemilla: Cool! An adult could really help.**

**Zazzalil: Who is also a cop**

**Jemilla: Yeah.**

**Zazzali: He actually still owes me evidence of the crime scenes where Imperaeterna’s mind control victims attack people**

**Zazzalil: So once we get that I think we’ll know a lot more**

**Jemilla: That's great! I've gotta go, my shift starts in 3 minutes. I’ll text you later.**

**Zazzalil: Okay bye J-mills**

* * *

Zazzalil closed her chat with Jemilla and opened the family group chat.

**Zazzalil: Hey guys!** **  
****Zazzalil: Is it okay if I have dinner at Jemilla’s house tonight?**

**Emma: Sure**

**Paul: Yeah, have fun at your girlfriend's house**

**Zazzalil: She is not my girlfriend**

**Emma: Keep telling yourself that**

**Emma: Seeing as Zazzalil is having dinner at Jemilla’s how about we go on a date Paul?**

**Paul: Sure, I’ll be home in about twenty minutes anyway**

**Emma: Okay**

**Zazzalil: Bye guys**

**Paul: Bye Zazz**

**Emma: Have fun!**

The bus finally reached the bus stop near the hospital, Zazzalil hoped of the bus and began walking down the street towards the front doors.

_‘I can’t believe I’m having dinner at Jemilla’s house, the last time I went to Jemilla’s house that ended awkwardly. It’ll be fine as long as I don’t do anything stupid, and SB will be there so I can just chill.’_

Zazzalil walked through the hospital doors and up to the front desk, once she grabbed a visitor pass (and returned the one she had stolen on Tuesday) she walked to Bug’s room. She saw him standing, looking out the window, using his hands to prop himself up on the window sill. He seemed peaceful, almost as if he wasn’t even really awake, but the sound of the door shutting behind Zazzalil seemed to wake him and he turned his head around.

“Oh hey, Zazzalil!” Bug said as Zazzalil walked over to him.

“Hi, how are you doing?” Zazzalil asked and Bug shrugged.

“About as good as I can be with only one leg.” He said and Zazzalil nodded sympathetically.

“I can’t even imagine what it must be like, but I just want to say thank you,” Zazzalil said Bug furrowed his brows.

“Thank you?” He asked and Zazzalil nodded.

“Yeah, the only reason you lost the leg was to protect me. So thanks Bug, you’re super brave. Zazzalil said and Bug smiled.

“Oh well, you’re welcome. But I’m an officer of the HFPD so it’s my job to protect you. Or was an officer.” Bug said.

“Was? What do you mean? Wait, you’re not quitting are you?” Zazzalil said, sounding much panicked than she had meant to and Bug quickly shook his head.

“No, all I’ve ever wanted is to be a police officer. It’s just, with only one leg I don’t see how I could really help anyone- I can’t even help myself.” Bug said as she turned his face away from Zazzalil who was standing next to him and looked out of the window. “I mean, I can’t even go outside and just run. Running is one of my favourite things, it makes me feel relaxed. I’ll never be able to feel the grass beneath my two feet.”

Zazzalil wasn’t entirely sure what to say, she wanted to comfort Bug but how could she do that? She had no idea what he was going through.

“Well, you help me,” Zazzalil said. “And you can always feel the grass beneath one of your feet, and you can get, like, a prosthetic leg and actually run. It’s like a testament to your bravery!” 

“I guess you’re right.” Bug said, the smile returning to his face. “ Can you help me back to the bed?” Zazzalil nodded and helped him walk back over to the bed and sat him down on the edge, he patted a spot next to him and she sat down too.

“Oh yeah, I actually have some more knowledge on the attacks,” Zazzalil said and Bug’s head immediately snapped to look at her.

“Y-you do?” He said, seeming very nervous. Zazzalil assumed the mention of the attacks might bring back bad memories of his time with Junior.

“Yeah, it’s a little hard to believe though. So my friend from school has been doing some research into Imperaeterna, and it turns out she's the chosen warrior to fight him. Isn't that crazy?” Zazzalil said and Bug’s eye twitched and he seemed very distressed. “Bug are you okay?”

“Huh? Y-yeah, I’m fine.” Bug said as he wiped the sweat on his face away with his hand.

“I’m sorry, it’s probably hard for you to hear about it when you’ve gone through something so traumatic,” Zazzalil said and Bug nodded.

“Y-yeah, that might be it.” Bug said.

* * *

Jemilla shift had finished and she was waiting for Alice to arrive so she could take over the evening shift, but it had been ten minutes and she still hadn’t turned up. It wasn’t unusual for Alice to be late but Jemilla had a feeling she wasn’t going to turn.

‘Maybe I should call our manager and ask him what to do?’

Jemilla thought as she pulled out her phone and dialled his number, after two rings he picked up.

“Hello?” He said clearly preoccupied.

“Um, hi sir. It’s Jemilla, Jemilla Stepien.” Jemilla said.

“Oh right, what is it Jemilla?” He asked.

“Alice hasn’t shown up for her shift and I need to leave, what should I do?” Jemilla asked as she looked at the front doors hoping Alice would just walk through them any second now.

“Can you wait five more minutes to see if she comes, and if she doesn’t show you can just close the library and I’ll talk to Alice later.” Her manager said over the phone and she nodded despite him not being able to see it.

“Okay, will do sir. B-” Before Jemilla could finish her goodbye he hung up and she placed her phone down on the desk. After five minutes of waiting Alice still hadn’t shown up which meant Jemilla would have to close the library, she hadn’t been on the closing shift since last year when she needed extra pay for some of Molag’s medical bills and worked both the afternoon and evening shifts. Once she was done she unlocked her bike and hoped on, ready to go home.

_‘Let’s hope this goes well.’_

* * *

Paul exited the elevator and walked down the hall towards their apartment, his shoulders ached from hunching over at his desk. He walked through the door and gently shut it behind him before taking off his coat and scarf, he hung them up on the coat rack and placed his briefcase down next to it. Paul stood up and rolled his shoulders hoping to alleviate some of the pain, it helped a little but not much. As he took his blazer off and placed it on the couch when he felt Emma hug him from behind.

“I missed you.” Emma muttered as she rested her forehead against his back, he laughed and grabbed her hands so he could turn around to face her.

“We saw each other this morning, I drove you to work.” Paul said looking down at Emma as she intertwined their hands.

“I still missed you,” Emma said as she leaned forward and rested her head against Paul’s chest. “I’m sick of everyone at work. Nora and Zoey keep being their annoying peppy selfs and it seems like every customer is an asshole too.”

“Yeah I’m sick of work too. Charlotte didn’t come in today and didn’t even call, so I got all her work plus the extra Mr Davison assigned to me. I’m actually a little worried about Charlotte.” Paul said as he rested her chin on top of Emma's head. ”Plus Bill said that Alice hasn't been home since yesterday and he's worried she ran away, it's strange how so many people are going missing.” They were silent for a moment before Emma let go of his hands and stepped back.

“Okay this is a bummer, we’re going to have fun.” Emma said and Paul cocked his head to the side. “First of all I have some rules. Number one: no more talking about work, number two: no worrying, and number three: you have to smile.” Paul thought for a moment before speaking.

“Okay, I’ll follow your rules as long as I get to make one more.” Paul said with a nod and Emma smiled.

”Depends on what it is.” Emma said.

”Rule number four: no music.” Paul and Emma nodded quickly. “Okay, what do you want to do?”

“Maybe, we could try cooking together!” Emma said and Paul was a little apprehensive.

“Are you sure? Last time we cooked together was on our fifth date and you burned down half my kitchen, we don’t want Zazz coming home to a burning building.” Paul said and Emma laughed and shook her head.

“I promise that won’t happen, the only reason that happened was because I was so nervous around you. Plus we’re both better cooks now.” Emma said and Paul raised a brow making Emma roll her eyes. “Fine, you’re a better cook. But hey, it’s been 12 weeks since I last burnt something!”

“That was only because you’ve had Zazz supervising you.” Paul said and he rolled up his sleeves. “But maybe you’re right, it could be fun. Let’s do it!” Emma smiled and grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen.

* * *

Zazzalil left the hospital feeling guilty. She hadn’t meant to make Bug feel bad when talking about Imperaeterna, she just wanted to keep in the loop because she knew he wanted to help.

 _‘Maybe I should give him some time to rest instead of bombarding him with information, once he’s better he could help us. But the way he is now won’t be too useful when we’re fighting Imperaterna.’_ Zazzalil thought as she got on the bus and sat down towards the back, somehow Zazzalil wasn’t as nervous about going to Jemilla’s house again as she thought she would be. Last time had been caustitrophic and now her crush was pointless seeing as Jemilla had a true love, but she knew that SB and Molag would be there so that would prevent her from embarrassing herself in front of Jemilla too much. Ever since yesterday though Zazzalil felt more comfortable around Jemilla, she felt like she could tell Jemilla anything- even more than Keeri.

She watched the dull streets of Hatchetfield roll as she heard a baby screaming at the front of the bus. Most people in Hatchetfield hated living there, even Emma, but Zazzalil felt pride about living in Hatchetfield- she was proud to be protecting it.

_‘I wonder how Jemilla feels about Hatchetfield, I wouldn’t be surprised if she hated it.’_

Once the bus reached the stop closest to Jemilla’s house Zazzalil got off and began the five minute walk, she actually knew where she lived now so she wouldn't be aimlessly wandering through the streets. Zazzalil reached the house and walked up onto the porch before knocking on the door, a few seconds the door was opened by Molag.

“Hey Molag.” Zazzalil said to the women standing in front of her.

“Oh, hey Zazzalil. Long time no see eh? Come in.” Molag said as she stood back gesturing for Zazzalil to walk inside, as Zazzalil stepped inside Molag shut the door behind her before walking into the living room. Zazzalil followed behind her and once Molag sat down on the sofa she looked at Zazzalil.

“Jemilla’s in the kitchen, probably struggling to decide what to make. She does this every night and I always tell her I don’t care because it all tastes like shit.” Molag said and Zazzalil laughed.

“Is she really that bad?” Zazzalil asked and Molag nodded with a disgusted look on her face.

“I suggest you escape now before she finds out you’re here.” Molag said as she reached over to the coffee table and picked up the remote.

“Nah, I’m used to bad cooking, Whenever my aunt cooks it tastes like rocks, one time she even burned down her boyfriend's kitchen when they were making pasta. How do you even do that?” Zazzalil said and Molag laughed as she shook her head.

“Some people are not supposed to be in the kitchen, only certain privileged fucks have the talent to cook.” Molag said whilst she flipped through the Tv channels, before Zazzalil could say anything Jemilla emerged from the kitchen.

“Hey Molag- Oh Zazzalil, you’re early.” Jemilla said as she held the kitchen door open and kept one foot still in the kitchen.

“It’s too late, you’ll have to run for it or you’ll never make it out alive!” Molag said to Zazzalil making her laugh and Jemilla to furrowed her brows in confusion.

“What?” Jemilla asked, looking between them and Zazzalil laughed as she shook her head.

“Nothing,” She said as she walked over to Jemilla. “You need any help?”

“Oh no, I like to be in full control whilst I cook,” Jemilla said as she looked behind her into the kitchen, she turned her head back to Zazzalil immediately after. “But you could keep me company?”

“Sure!” Zazzalil said as they walked into the kitchen and Zazzalil hopped up onto the counter as she watched Jemilla cook. “What’re you making?” Jemilla pulled a large bowl out of a high up cupboard and placed it down on the counter before answering.

“Just some noodles, pretty simple.” Jemilla said as she walked over to the fridge and looked around for something, Zazzalil just nodded and watched Jemilla as she worked. She felt like she could do that forever.

* * *

“Hey Emma!” Paul said and Emma turned around to face him.

“Yeah?” She asked before he dotted tomato sauce onto her nose, she recoiled with shock and looked up at him as if it was the ultimate betrayal. “Hey, why’d you do that?” She said as she attempted to wipe the sauce off her nose but just ended up spreading it to her left cheek.

“I thought you’d look cuter with tomato sauce on your nose, I was right.” Paul said and Emma blushed as she tried harder to get rid of the tomato sauce on her face.

“Can you not?” She asked as she grabbed a kitchen towel off the counter and continued to try and remove the sauce from her face.

“Can I not what? Be the best boyfriend ever?” He asked as he took the towel and successfully wiped away the sauce before leaning down to give her a quick kiss.

“Hmmm, I guess you’re okay.” Emma said, clearly trying to annoy him.

“Just okay?” He asked as he rested his arms on her shoulders, she nodded and leaned forward to kiss him but he pulled back. Before she could complain he wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

“Paul! What ar- are you doing?” Emma said as she flailed around attempting to escape his grip. “Put me down!”

“Not until you admit I’m the best boyfriend ever.” He said laughing as he watched her continue to struggle.

“Ugh, fine you’re the best boyfriend ever! Now please put me down!” She said and he lowered her back to the ground and she gripped his forearms to steady herself. “It’s not fair, you're so tall.”

“Or maybe it’s not fair that you’re so small.” Paul said as he leaned forward kissed her on the cheek. “I love you.” He whispered quietly and she smiled.

“I love you too,” Emma said. “But we should probably get back to making the pasta.”

“You’re right, I promise I won’t attack you with tomato sauce from now on.” Paul said as he stood back. “It’s my duty as the very best boyfriend.”

Emma groaned and they went back to cooking the same pasta recipe they were making the time Emma burned Paul’s kitchen down.

* * *

Zazzalil helped Jemilla equally divide the noodles into four bowls as Jemilla complained about SB.

“Where is he? He said he would be here.” Jemilla said as she gripped the pot she cooked the noodles in very tightly, Zazzalil reached over and took it from her.

“Relax Jemilla, I’m sure he’s just running late- it’s what he does.” Zazzalil said as she added more noodles to each of the noodles.

“I know, it’s just I want to know he’s safe. What if he’s doing something dangerous and I just assume he’s running late? Or what if he’s dead and-” Jemilla ranted and Zazzalil placed the pot down and grabbed Jemilla’s shoulder to bring her out of her bad thoughts.

“Jemilla, just relax. The worst thing would probably be that he passed out after smoking too much weed, but that is very unlikely. Let’s just eat and not worry about him because he’s fine.” Zazzalil said and Jemilla looked at her for a moment before nodding.

“Okay, you’re right I’m just being silly.” Jemilla said and they placed the bowls on the table and sat down with Molag to eat.

“You know Jemilla, it’s not as bad as Molag made it out to be.” Zazzalil said and Jemilla looked at a Molag in confusion.

“What? What did you say about my cooking?” Jemilla asked and Molag laughed.

“Just that it’s shit and Zazzalil should have escaped when she got here.” Molag said before taking another bite of the noodles. ”But this actually isn't too bad J-mills.”

“I guess it does taste better than usual.” Jemilla said after she swallowed some of the noodles she was eating. 

_‘Where is SB?’_ Jemilla thought as she ate some more. _‘I hope he’s okay.’_

* * *

Paul just stared at Emma as she spoke, hardly taking in what she was saying or even eating his own bowl of pasta. All he was thinking about was how in love he was with Emma.

”You know I never expected it to happen, but once it did made so much sense.” Emma said as Paul zoned back into the conversation. ”And then she said **’Well my car was stuck in a ditch anyway!’,** isn't that crazy?”

”Um, yeah, super crazy.” Paul said before he took a sip of his water.

”I can't believe we totalled her car before me and David though, she was supposed to be the responsible one.” Emma and Paul nodded along as he took a bite of his pasta. ”Hey are you okay, you seem a little dazed? You're not worrying again are you? It was rule number two, Paul.” Emma said as she tensed up.

”No, I'm fine. I'm better than fine.” Paul said with a smile and Emma relaxed. ”I'm just thinking about how much I love you.”

”Pfff, that's super cheesy.” Emma said as she waved her hand in a dismissive way.

”But it's true, I really love you.” Paul said and that's when he knew he couldn't wait, he had to do it. ”Actually, I have a present for you.” Paul reached into his pocket and grasped the small box.

”A present, did I miss an anniversary?” Emma said with a laugh.

”No, I was actually going to save it for another time. But right now seems like a good time.” Paul said as she stood up and walked around to the other side of the table.

”Paul? What are doing?” Emma asked as Paul stood up, and when he kneeled down her eyes widened. ”Paul-”

”Emma, I don't think I could ever express how much I love you.” Paul said whilst kneeling, keeping his left hand in his pocket grasping the sleek box tightly. ”But you're the most beautiful, intelligent, funny and kind person I have met. Being able to wake up next to you in the morning and go to sleep with you at night is the best thing in my life, and you always manage to make me smile even in the most stressful situations. From the moment I first met you three years ago I immediately fell in love with you, and each day I'm with you that love continues to grow. So Emma Perkins, will you marry me?” Paul tried his best to hide his nerves but his hand shook as he pulled the box out of his pocket and held it up to Emma.

_’Please say yes.’_

”Of course I’ll marry you!” Emma said as she pulled Paul in for a tight hug, pulling away a few seconds later she kissed him softly. Paul then lifted the ring out of the box and slipped it on to Emma’s ring finger. ”Did you really mean all that stuff you said?”

”Yes, every word.” Paul said with a soft smile as he stood up, Emma stood up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

”That's pretty embarrassing.” Emma said with a chuckle, Paul just shook his head and leaned down to kiss Emma once more.

* * *

”Okay this is getting ridiculous, he should have been here an hour ago!” Jemilla said as she walked into her room with Zazzalil trailing behind her. 

”I'm sure he'll be here soon.” Zazzalil said as she sat on Jemilla’s bed whilst Jemilla paced back and forth. ”Why don't we distract ourselves whilst we're waiting?” Jemilla stopped pacing and looked at Zazzalil.

”I don't know? Maybe we could do more research?” Zazzalil said as she watched Jemilla shake her head and begin to have back and forth again.

”No, I'm too stressed to focus right now.” Jemilla said as she tapped her chin with her finger. Zazzalil looked around Jemilla’s room looking for a distraction, and that's when she spotted Jemilla’s sword leaning against her dresser.

_’Maybe if I ask her about her sword she’ll be distracted and forget about SB for a while.’_

”Hey, is that your sword?” Zazzalil asked as she stood up and walked over to the sword, she lifted it up in the scabbard and looked at it closely. It was a deep blue with silver accents, it seemed very Jemilla.

”Oh yeah, I haven't used it much because I'm still learning.” Jemilla said as she stood next to Zazzalil as she looked at it. ”And I'm a little scared.”

”Well how hard can it be?” Zazzalil asked as she wrapped her hand around the handle of the sword. ”Can I?”

”Sure, good luck though.” Jemilla said with a shrug and Zazzalil slowly pulled the sword out of its scabbard, she looked at the blade and read the inscriptions that seemed to be in Latin After taking a deep breath Zazzalil tightened her grip on the sword and looked a Jemilla for a moment. ”Go ahead.” Jemilla said, taking a step back.

Zazzalil closed her eyes and composed herself before opening her eyes again and swinging the sword. Immediately she hit something on Jemilla’s dresser and knocked it to the floor.

”Shit I'm sorry!” Zazzalil said as she quickly leant the sword against the dresser and bent down to pick it up. When Zazzalil stood up she was holding up a framed photo, she looked at the photo for a moment and their face looked familiar.

* * *

Jemilla watch Zazzalil stand up and turn around to see she was holding the photo.

”Who's this?” Zazzalil asked and Jemilla took the photo from her and looked at it for a second before answering.

”Oh, it's my mother.” Jemilla said as she stared down at the photo, she didn't look at it often. ”She, um, died when I was two so I don't really remember her that well. But I do have this specific memory of us going to the park together and she took photos of the birds.”

”Oh, I didn't even know.” Zazzalil said as she looked at the photo over Jemilla’s shoulder.

”Yeah, I don't really talk about her. I don't really think about her either, when Molag told me about what happened to her and my dad I sort of blamed her for his death.” Jemilla said as placed it back down on her dresser. 

”Why?” Zazzalil asked.

”Well, when she got sick and died it sorta destroyed my dad. After the funeral, I remember he put me to bed and left the room, but I didn't go to sleep right away and I could hear him cry in the other room. At the time I didn't really understand what was happening or the concept of death, but then about five weeks later he killed himself in the bathroom. I don't remember that happening, but I do remember the year after it happened Molag adopted me. Then a few years later when I was twelve Molag told me what happened and I saw it as my mom's fault, I mean I thought my dad wouldn't have killed himself if she hadn't died. The thing is though I wasn't even upset because I never actually knew them, and eventually I realised that it wasn't my mom's fault.” Jemilla said and Zazzalil seemed stunned by the information, the only people Jemilla had told about her parents were Emberly and Tiblyn. It felt liberating to tell someone else, and Jemilla the familiar feeling of safety she felt around Zazzalil return.

”I'm sorry.” Zazzalil said.

”No it's okay, I mean it's nobody's fault really. And I have this necklace that belonged to my mom, I like to wear it to remind myself of her.” Jemilla said as she held up the necklace she was wearing, she wore it most of the time but not many people knew the meaning of it.

”I didn't realise you went through much.” Zazzalil said as they both walked back over to Jemilla’s bed.

”Well, that's the life of an orphan I guess. It doesn't really affect me much though, I'm kinda lucky I was so young. Some people don't get that luxury and can actually remember their parents death.” Jemilla said as she held the necklace in her hand.

* * *

“Tell me about it, it took me years to get over my dad. I don’t even think I’m entirely over it.” Zazzalil said lying back on the bed.

“What do you mean?” Jemilla asked turning around to face Zazzalil who was still lying down, Zazzalil shut her eyes before she spoke.

“Well I’m an orphan too. My mom died when I was born so I’m kinda in the same boat as you there, I don’t have any memories of her at all.” Zazzalil said with her eyes still closed and she fidgeted with her hands.”Then when I was thirteen I-” Zazzalil paused for a moment and composed herself, she wasn't going to cry. ”I watched my dad get stabbed and didn’t even try to save him, and when he told me to run I did. I just ran and ran and ran, once I felt safe I hid and just cried. I’m not sure how much time had passed but eventually I went back and I saw his body on the ground. I used to blame myself for his death, and I guess I still do a little.” Zazzalil kept her eyes closed expecting Jemilla to say something, but when she didn't Zazzalil opened her eyes to see Jemilla was just staring at her.

”Wow, you're super strong for going through that Zazzalil. No wonder your Spider-Girl.” Jemilla said and Zazzalil sat up.

“He’s actually the reason I started being Spider-Girl, when I got bit by the Spider and gained my powers I had absolutely no idea what to do. Then I realised I could use my powers for good, and I thought _‘I may not have been able to save dad, but now I can save others and make for it’_.” Zazzalil said and she was shocked, she had managed to tell the story without crying.

“That’s really good of you, if I was in your position I wouldn’t know how to cope with it all. I mean, isn't it a lot of pressure, being Spider-Girl?” Jemilla said and Zazzalil hadn't really thought about it that much, was it stressful being Spider-Girl?

“I guess so? But because I’m so different to Spider-Girl it’s easier to deal with, Spider-Girl is like a separate person. I only feel most of the stress about being Spider-Girl when I’m under the mask.” Zazzalil said Jemilla nodded.

’I guess I successfully distracted Jemilla.’ Zazzalil thought and then her thoughts were interrupted by Jemilla.

”Hey I could teach you how to use a sword, you know just in case you lose your powers.” Jemilla said and the other made Zazzalil’s heart flutter 

”Uh, yeah sure.” Zazzalil said and Jemilla stood up and grabbed her sword that was still leant against the dresser, Zazzalil followed her.

”So the most simple grip is the hammer grip, ” Jemilla said as she demonstrated the hammer grip to Zazzalil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Emma deserve to be happy. Thank you for reading! :D


	36. Chapter 36: Weed and Hook Ups

“How are you so good at this?” Jemilla said out of breath with sweat dripping down her face as their swords collided and they began binding and she tried her best to hold her ground, hoping that she could quickly find leverage and overpower Zazzalil. Unfortunately, Zazzalil found leverage first and twisted her sword and hit Jemilla’s out of her hand causing it to crash to the ground. “Have you really never had any training in sword fighting?” Jemilla asked as she bent down and picked her sword back up as Zazzalil adjusted her grip.

“I promise I haven’t, maybe it’s my super-strength?” Zazzalil said as Jemilla stood back and shook her head.

“I still think that’s unfair, it gives you such an advantage,” Jemilla said as she got back into position and Zazzalil shrugged before getting into position too.

“Well, when you’re fighting Imperaeterna’s mind control victims you’ll understand what a real advantage is, some of them are stronger than me,” Zazzalil said as she parried one of Jemilla’s attempts at a jab. “When Bug got infected he was so strong that he could throw me across the room, so who knows how strong others could be.”

“I guess you’re right, but it’s bad sportsmanship,” Jemilla said as she attempted another jab which Zazzalil easily avoided and came swinging over with her sword trying to knock Jemilla’s grip on her own sword, this time though Jemilla was prepared and she held her grip and backed away.

“Well Imperaeterna probably doesn’t know the word sportsmanship, anything is fair game with him. So you could think of this as practice for the real thing.” Zazzalil said as she landed a hit at the top of Jemilla’s blade sending it tumbling out her hand and onto the carpet below. Jemilla took a deep breath and picked the sword back up.

“Maybe we should take a break?” Zazzalil asked as she slid the sword they borrowed from Molag back into its scabbard and placed it on Jemilla’s bed before sitting down.

“Okay,” Jemilla said as she put her own sword back into the scabbard which was wrapped around her waist and sat down next to Zazzalil. “I’m still worried about SB, he hasn’t even texted me back,” Jemilla said as she looked down at her phone.

“Well, maybe we could go and look for him?” Zazzalil said and Jemilla looked at her with confusion.

“But where would we look, we don’t know where he is?” Jemilla asked and Zazzalil shook her head.

“You may not know where he is, but I reckon he might be at our old smoking spot with the others. I bet he forgot about dinner and his phone died, so we can go there and bring him back.” Zazzalil said as she stood up and stretched.

“Why didn’t you say this before when I was freaking out?” Jemilla asked as she took her scabbard off and placed it on her bed next to the sword Zazzalil had been using.

“Because I knew he would be okay. But now we need to just bring him back.” Zazzalil said and Jemilla stood up.

“Okay, let's go,” Jemilla said as they walked to the door.

* * *

“I’m surprised you had the balls to do it,” Emma said as they walked down the sidewalk, considering it was quite late not many people were out. Emma still didn’t know where Paul was taking her but she wasn’t going to complain, she would savour anytime with Paul as much as possible.

“What do you mean?” Paul asked and Emma laughed.

“Paul, it took you weeks to ask your boss for a raise and you only did it after I gave you a pep talk. And that was a year ago.” Emma said and Paul frowned.

“Well asking my boss for a raise and asking you to marry me are two very different things, one of them is about a little extra money and the other is about you,” Paul said and Emma nodded along as she looked up at the sky, she could see a few more stars than usual which made her think they were at the edge of town already. “Plus, I’m not scared of you like I am of Mr Davison.”

“I still don’t understand why you’re scared of your boss, I cannot imagine being scared of Nora,” Emma said, shaking her head as she thought back to early that day when Nora had yelled at her because she dropped a napkin on the ground. “I mean, I met him at the Christmas party last year and he didn’t seem scary, a little eccentric and very infatuated with his wife, but not scary.”

“Wait, wasn’t rule number one no talking about work?” Paul asked and Emma nodded. “Then why did you bring it up?”   
“I’m allowed to break my own rules, and I needed to make a point,” Emma said and Paul laughed.

“Okay then.” He said and they drifted into a comfortable silence as they continued to walk.

* * *

“Where are we going, Zazzalil?” Jemilla asked as she followed Zazzalil, they were walking through a small concrete tunnel which smelt of the sewers.

“Don't’ worry we’re almost there, hopefully, he’s there,” Zazzalil said as she stepped over a cardboard box on the ground, Jemilla looked behind her for a moment and shined the flashlight on her phone to see they had been walking for a while.

“Why did you guys decide it was a good idea to set up a smoking spot in such a stupid place?” Jemilla asked as she ducked to avoid a metal bar that was sticking out of the concrete, Zazzalil had no problem avoiding the bar though because she was so short.

“It was so we didn’t get caught we assumed that if we smoked in ‘such a stupid place’ that no one would find us,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla supposed that made sense.

“Did it work?” Jemilla asked and Zazzalil laughed.

“No, I got caught smoking by Codsworth remember?” Zazzalil said and Jemilla nodded even though she knew Zazzalil couldn’t see her. “Ah, the exit! Finally!” Zazzalil said as she sped up in an attempt to leave the tunnel as soon as possible, Jemilla had to also speed up too to keep up with Zazzalil. Once they left the tunnel they were greeted by what looked like an empty canal, and Zazzalil walked across the concrete and over to a large wooden plank that was leant against one of the large concrete walls.

“Please don’t tell me there’s another tunnel behind that thing,” Jemilla said as Zazzalil pulled back the plank of wood and let it fall to the ground.

“Nope, we’re here actually,” Zazzalil said and she walked through the small hole that was behind the wooden plank, Jemilla followed her once more and once they reached the other side they saw three people sat down on the ground. But none of them wereSB. “Hey, guys!” Zazzalil said to them as she walked over.

“Oh, hey Zazz! Haven’t seen you in a while, how you been?” One of the people said and the other two nodded.

“Not bad, we’re actually looking for SB,” Zazzalil said and the three of the people nodded.

“Oh, he said he was going to Tiblyns house.” Another one of the people said and the other two nodded along.

“Tiblyn’s house?” Jemilla asked, very confused, SB and Tibyln were in the same friendship group but they weren’t very close.

“That’s what he said, man.” One of them said and then another interrupted.

“Oh Zazz, by the way, have you seen Ethan or Deb? They were supposed to smoke with us tonight but they didn’t turn up, apparently Deb’s girlfriends gone missing too.” The other said and Zazzalil looked at Jemilla before shaking her head.

_ ‘Deb’s girlfriend is Alice, maybe that’s why she didn’t turn up for work today. Shit, some many people are going missing at once- it must have something to do with Imperaeterna.’ _

“Sorry I have no idea where they are, but thanks anyway,” Zazzalil said and the three of them nodded.

“No problem, see you around Zazz.” One of them said and Zazzalil nodded before turning around and walking away with Jemilla in tow, once they walked through the hole and placed the plan back Zazzalil spoke. “Those missing people have something to do with Imperaeterna.”

“That’s what I thought, I know Alice didn’t come into work today so maybe she and Deb got taken at the same time?” Jemilla said and Zazzalil nodded deep in thought.

“Maybe, anyway we should probably go find SB. Do you know where Tiblyns house is?” Zazzalil asked as they walked towards the tunnel.

“Yeah, I have no idea why they’re hanging out though,” Jemilla said as she stepped back into the tunnel after Zazzalil.

“Well I guess we’re going to find out,” Zazzalil said.

* * *

“Here we are!” Paul said as he led Emma to the spot he had planned to take Emma after his proposal plan, Emma looked around in surprise.

“You brought us to the cliff where we had our first kiss?” Emma asked as she sat down on one of the large boulders.

“Yep, I thought it might be fitting,” Paul said as he sat down next to Emma on the boulder.

“It’s very fitting,” Emma said as she looked over at the cliff and into the water below, the waves crashed into the scattered rocks and sand that had accumulated at the bottom of the cliff. “Paul, can I ask you a question?”

“You just did, but sure,” Paul said and Emma shook her head at the stupid joke before speaking.

“Why did you propose tonight?” She asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Well I had this whole idea planned, but when I looked at you tonight I knew I just couldn't wait. I still want to do the idea though.” Paul said and Emma shut her eyes.

“What’s the idea?” She asked.

“It’s a surprise, you’ll have to wait and see,” Paul said and Emma lifted her head to look at Paul.

“That’s not fair, you can’t keep secrets Paul,” Emma said before resting her head back on Paul’s shoulder.

“Well you’ll find out soon enough, you just have to be patient,” Paul said as he looked up at the stars.

* * *

Jemilla knocked on Tiblyns door to be greeted by her father, he was wearing his pyjamas and looked tired.

“Oh hey Jemilla, how can I help you?” He asked as he scratched his head.

“I was wondering if SB is here?” Jemilla asked and Tiblyns dad shook his head.

“Not that I know of, but maybe Tibs knows where he is. You can go and ask her.” He said moving back and allowing Jemilla and Zazzalil to walk in.

“Thank you, Mr Williams,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil nodded before following Jemillia. They walked down the hall to Tibyln’s room.

”Hey Tiblyn is Sb with- WHAT THE FUCK?” Jemilla said as she walked into Tiblyns room to see SB and Tiblyn kissing.

”Woah.” Zazzalil said with a laugh seeming much more amused than Jemilla was.

”Jemilla!” SB said standing up and Tiblyn did the same.

”Uh, it isn't what it looks like?” Tiblyn said glancing at SB before looking back to Jemillla and Zazzalil.

”Wait, are you guys together?” Zazzalil said, trying to hold back laughter.

”No!” SB said. 

”Yes?” Tiblyn said at the same time, they both looked at each other in confusion.

”Yes?” SB said as they turned to face Jemilla and Zazzalil again. 

”No?” Tiblyn said at the same time again as they turned to face Jemilla and Zazzalil, and then they looked at each other again even more confused than before.

“Since when was this happening?” Jemilla asked, gesturing to the two of them.

“Um, well when Grunt called me out for choosing SB’s burp over his and saying it was because I liked SB I ran off crying. Then when he came and apologised he convinced me to tell SB and then SB said he liked me too.” Tibyln said and SB nodded with a large smile on his face.

“Okay, well SB you could have texted me letting me know you weren’t going to be there for dinner,” Jemilla said.

“Yeah, Jemilla was freaking out convinced that you were dead- when in reality you were hooking up with Tiblyn,” Zazzalil said and SB laughed.

“Oh, I'm sorry J. I forgot you always worry about everything, next time I promise I’ll text you,” SB said and Jemilla nodded.

“Thank you,” She said. “Are you going to stay here longer or do you want to walk back to my house with Zazzail and me?” 

“Um, I’ll go with you guys. I’ll see you later Tibs.” SB said and Tiblyn nodded, still seeming flustered about the sudden interruption.   
“Yeah, bye SB,” Tibyln said and they left Tiblyn’s house.

* * *

Once they got back to Jemilla’s house Zazzalil gathered her things and left, when she got back home she saw that nobody was there and assumed that Emma and Paul were still on their date together. She decided to grab her homework from her bag and begin working on it, so she sat on the sofa and began to work through her Science homework when the door opened and Emma and Paul walked in.

“Hi Zazz, guess what?” Emma said after she took her coat off and Paul had taken his coat and scarf off, they walked over and sat down on the couch next to Zazzalil.

“What?” She asked, not looking up from her homework.

“Paul proposed,” Emma said showing the ring and Zazzalil looked up immediately.

“You did it already?” Zazzalil asked and Paul nodded,

“Wait, you knew he was going to propose?” Emma asked, looking at Paul and then to Zazzalil.

“Yeah, he asked me if it was okay- which of course I said it was because you guys are, like, perfect for each other,” Zazzalil said.

“Really? I can’t believe you knew and didn’t tell me.” Emma said and Zazzalil shook her head as she looked back down at her homework.

“Paul wanted it to be a surprise, I promised I would keep it a secret. A promise is a promise, Emma.” Zazzalil said.

“Okay, whatever. I’m going to go to bed because I start work early tomorrow.” Emma said as she stood up and walked over to her and Paul’s room, Paul scooted over to where Emma was sitting and turned on the Tv. The news came on.

**“Good evening Hatchetfield, I’m Dan and tonight we have some sad news to report. Five more people have gone missing following Becky Barnes and Junior, the police say that they are unable to find a link between all seven people and are still trying to figure out why they have gone. The new missing people are: Charlotte and Sam Brown age 34 and 35, Ethan Green age 17, Alice Micheals age 17, Deb Harbour age 17. All three teenagers who have gone missing are known to be friends and all attend Hatchetfield high, according to the father of Alice Micheals she is good friends with Ethan Green and dating Deb Harbour. Charlotte and Sam Brown are a married couple, Sam being an HFPD officer. The police urge you to report any information on any of the missing people as soon as possible, we will now display photos of all the missing.”** The reporter said as photos of all seven people popped up, Alice, Deb and Ethan’s photo was a photo of all three of them together with the other smokers cut out including Zazzalil. Charlotte and Sam’s photo was also a photo of them together. Junior and Becky's photos were the same as before. 

**“Becky Barnes was last wearing black sneakers, blue scrubs and a big black coat. Junior was last seen wearing a black a jacket, a black pair of jeans, dark blue sneakers and pink sunglasses. Sam Brown was last seen wearing his blue HFPD uniform, white sneakers and black sunglasses. Charlotte Brown was last seen wearing a long brown skirt, grey flats and a pink sweater with a pink bow in her hair. Ethan Green was last seen wearing a black and white baseball-t, a black leather jacket, a dark red flannel around his waist, light blue jeans and black sneakers. Alice Micheals was last seen wearing a white t-shirt, a hot pink cardigan, white sneakers and a black skirt. Deb Harbour was last seen wearing a light grey tank top, an orange flannel, black boots and a pair of dark blue jeans. If you have any information on the whereabouts of any of these people please contact the HFPD immediately. Now onto some lighter news.”**

_ ‘Wow, so many people have gone missing. We’re going to have to stop Imperaeterna soon or more people are going to get hurt.’ _ Zazzalil thought as she looked away from the Tv and back to her homework.

* * *

Jemilla walked into her room to see SB sitting down on his makeshift bed texting someone on his phone.

“So, you like Tiblyn?” She asked as she sat down on her bed and SB looked up.

“Uh, yeah I guess so.” He said with a shrug before he went back to texting on his phone.

“You guess so? What does that mean?” Jemilla said and SB shrugged again. “Sometimes I forget being straight is so easy, when I started dating Clark it was a big shock for how easy it was. It took 3 months for me to start dating Claire.”

“So how long do you think it will take for you and Zaz to date?” SB said.

“W-what?” Jemilla asked and SB looked up at her in confusion.

“Well, you obviously both like each other, so when are you gonna start dating.” He said.

“What are you talking about?” Jemilla asked, she was convinced Zazzalil didn’t like her. “Zazzalil doesn’t like me.”   
“J, I’ve known Zazz for 3 years- I can tell when she has a crush on someone. All you have to do is tell her.” SB said as he turned his phone off.

“Really?” Jemillla asked and SB nodded.

_ ‘Maybe he’s right, I should tell Zazzalil. The worst that can happen is that she rejects me and we're still friends.’ _

“Okay, I’ll tell her soon. But I have to prepare.” Jemilla said SB fist pumped.

“Yeah, that’s great. You know you guys would be a cute couple.” SB said as he stood up. “I’m gonna have a smoke.” He left the room and Jemilla got ready for bed and began to plan how she was going to tell Zazzalil she liked her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imperaeterna is really gathering quite a collection of people isn't he, and Jemilla may be beginning to realise how obvious it is that Zazzalil likes her. Thanks for reading!
> 
> (Also my addiction to Animal Crossing: New Horizons continues to get worse with every passing day.)


	37. Chapter 37: The Highest Highs And The Lowest Lows

Paul woke up to see that Emma had already left for her long shift at Beanies today, he sat up and rested his head against the headboard as he thought about yesterday. He still couldn’t believe he had the guts to propose yesterday, and he couldn’t help the smile on his face when he reflected on Emma’s answer to the question. Then his thoughts would drift to getting married and he would get nervous, planning a wedding is supposedly difficult and he had no idea what to do. But he knew that he could do it with Emma’s help, she always made him feel like he knew what he was doing. The morning sunlight was shining through the plain white curtains and illuminating the bed, Paul stood up and stretched before going to his wardrobe and taking out his work clothes. Once he got dressed he walked left his bedroom and crossed the living room towards the kitchen and immediately went to make some coffee, today he could actually enjoy it because he was the one making it and not Emma. He had no idea how Emma got the job at Beanies, but he was glad she did because otherwise, they would have never met. As it brewed he looked out the window and at the town below, despite the bland greys and the unfriendly citizens, Paul loved living Hatchetfield. He wasn’t sure why exactly, maybe it was because he had lived there forever. Or perhaps it was the bland greys that he loved actually. Paul lifted the window open a little to let in some fresh air, or as fresh as it can be in Hatchetfield. The downside was he would be able to hear the birds sing but at least it wasn’t the radio, one the coffee was done he poured it into his favourite blue mug and took a sip.

“Perfect,” Paul said before taking another, longer, sip and placing the mug down on the counter. 

_ ‘Hmmm, what should I make for breakfast?’  _ Paul thought as he looked around the kitchen.  _ ‘Maybe just something basic, what does Zazz like? I think she likes eggs, scrambled eggs is a probably safe bet.’ _

As he was making the eggs Paul heard the door open behind him and some footsteps, then a chair was pulled back and the person who sat down groaned.

“Morning Zazz!” Paul said, looking behind him at Zazzalil who was resting her head on her hand and looked as if she would fall back to sleep any moment.

“Morning Paul,” Zazzalil said as she rubbed her eyes in an attempt to wake herself up, Paul turned back around and went back to cooking. “You’re making dinner for tonight right? ‘Cause Emma’s working late.” 

“Yeah, I can drive you to school this morning if you want?” Paul said as the eggs were almost done.

“Paul, it’s fine really. I don’t mind getting the bus or walking.” Zazzalil said as Paul divided the scrambled eggs onto two plates and carried them over to the table, after placing them both down he grabbed two forks and his coffee. Once he gave Zazzalil her fork and sat back down he took another sip of his coffee.

“Well if you ever need anything don’t be afraid to ask me Zazz.” Paul said as Zazzalil began eating her eggs

“Anything? Even help me in a fight against some mythical monster?” Zazzalil said and Paul laughed before shaking his head.

“That one may be a little tough, but I could give it a go,” Paul said and Zazzalil nodded before going back to eating my eggs. 

Once Paul was finished eating he placed his plate and mug in the sink and left the kitchen towards the front door, he grabbed his coat and scarf and put them on.

“I’ll see you later Zazz!” Paul called into the kitchen as he finished putting on his scarf and reached for his bad.

“Bye Paul!” He heard Zazzalil call from the kitchen before he left and walked down the hall towards the elevator. After the elevator reached the ground floor he walked out and to the parking lot across the street, Paul then climbed into his car and drove off to work.

As Paul reached his floor he saw Ted walking towards him.

“Hey Ted, did you hear about Charlotte last night?” Paul asked and Ted shrugged.

“Yeah,” Ted said “You know I bet she probably ran off with her shitface husband. Or he killed her, you know how cops are.”

“Do you really think that? I thought you guys were close?” Paul asked and Ted laughed.

“She wished we were close,” He said and Paul knew he was lying. “Anyway Paul, I would love to talk but I’ve actually got some real important business to attend to.” Ted clicked his fingers and pointed finger guns at him before walking away and Paul walked over to his desk to see Bill hadn’t come in today. He wasn’t surprised Bill didn’t come in today with Alice being missing, he probably needed to take some time off to process everything.

Paul started his work for the day but he couldn’t help shake a strange feeling. It was a little suspicious how so many people have gone missing at the same time, but he decided to shake it off. This was Hatchetfield, it’s a boring town where nothing ever happens.

* * *

Emma admired the ring on her finger whilst she waited for another customer, she still couldn’t believe she was engaged to Paul. 

_ ‘To think four years ago when I moved back to Hatchetfield I had given up on love and only had Zazz in my life, and now I’m going to get married to the love of my life. And it all started in this shithole that was supposed to be a coffee shop.’ _ Emma thought and she heard the door ring, she looked up to see another customer walk in.

”Hey, what can I get you?” Emma asked as the man reached the counter, he looked up at the menu that was hung from the ceiling for a moment before answering.

”Can I get a small Americano to go?” The man asked and Emma nodded as she grabbed a to-go cup, turned towards the coffee machine to her left.

”That’ll be $8.45.” Emma said as she placed the cup beneath the dispenser and pressed the button.

”That’s a little expensive, you sure you can't give me a discount sweetheart?” The man asked and Emma ignored the creepy nickname and shook her head.

”Not unless you have a coupon.” Emma said as she grabbed one of the lids off a shelf and placed it on the cup, she tried her best to keep the customer service polite smile.

”Oh come on, I'm sure we could work out a deal.” The man said as he reached over for Emma's hand and she immediately pulled it away.

”Dude, just pay the money ’cause you're not getting a discount.” Emma said and the smile was replaced with a disgusted look, she held the coffee cup out of the man's reached.

”Really? Well, I want to speak to your manager.” The man said.

”Why, so you can complain about me not flirting with you and giving you a discount?” Emma asked as she placed the cup down on the counter. ”You should probably just leave.”

”I'm not leaving until I see your manager.” The man said crossing his arms and before Emma could tell him to leave again Nora, her manager, walked out from the backroom. ”Excuse me? Are you the manager here?”

”Oh, yes I am. How can I help you, sir?” Nora asked as she stood next to Emma.

”Your employee is being very rude, she's trying to charge me extra for my coffee.” The man said and Emma immediately cut in.

”What? No, I'm not, you're asking for a discount!” Emma said and Nora gave her a glare.

”Emma, what have I told you about being rude to customers?” Nora said and Emma was speechless.

”Nora, he was trying to get a discount by flirting with me and I told him that he had to pay the full price. I'm not being rude.” Emma said and the man interrupted.

”You're kidding me, I would never flirt with someone like you. All I want is to buy my coffee for the right price.” The man said and Nora seemed to side with him.

”I’m sorry sir, here's a coupon, ” Nora grabbed a coupon off the coupon rack and handed it to the man. ”And you have your coffee for free.” She handed him the coffee.

”What? You can't just-” Emma said before Nora interrupted.

”That's enough Emma, have a good day sir.” Nora said and the man nodded as he placed the coupon in his jacket pocket.

”At least some people know how to treat customers.” The man said before leaving and Nora turned to Emma.

”I cannot believe your behaviour, I thought we moved past this Emma.” Nora said.

”Nora, I did nothing wrong. That guy's a creep!” Emma said pointing towards the door.

”Just get back to work.” Nora said before walking back into the back room.

_ ’I can't believe she just sides with that guy, god I hate this job.’ _ Emma thought as she wiped down the counter.  _ ’Only seven more hours to go.’ _

* * *

”Come on Zazz, you know you want to.” Keeri said as she dragged Zazzalil through the cafeteria towards the outdoor seating.

”No, I don't want to embarrass myself in front of Jemilla and all her friends.” Zazzalil said as she pulled her arm out of Keeri’s grip, it may have not been entirely fair that Zazzalil used her super strength but in the moment she didn't care. 

”Zazz, you're not going to embarrass yourself. Emberly and Jemilla think you're cool, and I bet their other friends do too. Plus Emberly literally invited us to sit with them.” Keeri said and Zazzalil thought for a moment.

”Okay, but if I do embarrass myself I'm blaming you.” Zazzalil said Keeri shrugged before grabbing Zazzalil’s arm again.

”That's fine by me, now let's go!” Keeri pushed open the doors and dragged Zazzalil behind her, once they reached Jemilla’s table they stopped. ”Hey guys!”

”Keeri, I see you convince Zazzalil to sit with us.” Emberly said. ”You guys can sit in the spare seats because Schwoopsie and Chorn are busy-”

”Again.” Ducker said and Emberly shot him a look.

”Great!” Keeri said with a big smile and she dragged Zazzalil to the spare seats, as they sat down Zazzalil made momentary eye contact with Jemilla who was sat on the other side of the table.

”Where are Schoops and Chorn anyway?” Grunt asked as he stole a fry from Emberly.

”I think Schwoops said something about band practice?” Tiblyn said and Jemilla shook her head.

”That can't be right, there isn't band practice today.” Jemilla said.

”What if they're hooking up like Tiblyn and SB?” Ducker said and Emberly gasped.

”Wait what? When did this happen?” Emberly asked, looking at Grunt for answers, he just shrugged and she looked around the table. ”Guys?”

”Well Jemilla and I walked in on them full-on making out yesterday.” Zazzalil said and Emberly’s eyes widened.

”Yeah, but I'm not sure how Ducker knows.” Jemilla said.

”Oh I told him!” SB said as he high fived Ducker. ”That's who I was texting last night when I told you that Zazz-” SB cut himself off when he realised what he was saying.

_ ’SB and Jemilla talked about me, what did they say?’ _ Zazzalil thought.

“When you told her that Zazzalil what?” Keeri said with a grin on her face and SB opened his mouth as if he was about to speak when Jemilla spoke instead. 

“Nothing, he didn’t say anything,” Jemilla said as she side-eyed SB.

“Well, that pretty ducking suspicious Jemilla,” Ducker said and he had a grin matching Keeri’s. 

“Ducker you don’t need to censor yourself, just say fucking. But I agree, that’s very very suspicious Jemilla.” Grunt said and Jemilla shook her head. 

“What? Nothing is suspicious!” Jemilla said. 

“Sure J. Come on SB just spill the beans!” Grunt said as he stole two more of Emberly’s fries. 

“Nice food metaphor babe!” Emberly said and she kissed him in the cheek. 

“Yeah SB, I mean I’m sure Zazzalil wants to know why you were talking about her. Right Zazzy?” Ducker said and he nudged Zazzalil. 

“Um, I don’t-“ Zazzalil said before Tiblyn interrupted. 

“Guys, if they don’t want to talk about it they don’t have to,” Tiblyn said and Ducker laughed. 

“Uh, yeah they do. Come on SB, tell us!” Ducker said. 

“SB, I swear if you open your mouth I’ll get Molag to smother you in your sleep tonight,” Jemilla said and SB nodded. 

“My lips are sealed,” SB said and Ducker groaned. 

“I’ll get it out of you someday, anyway, Tibs is SB a good kisser?” Ducker said. 

“Why are you asking? We all know you two made out at Grunts Birthday Party two months ago.” Tiblyn said and Ducker shrugged. 

“I don’t really remember, I was super drunk. I mean I would have never kissed SB if I was sober, he’s not my type.” Ducker said.

* * *

When Lunch rolled around Paul decided he wanted to go and surprise Emma at Beanies, so he stood up and grabbed his things before leaving and walking to Beanies. Paul walked through the door and saw Emma facing away from him cleaning one of the machines, so he walked up to the counter and rang the bell.

“How can I- Paul?” Emma said as she turned around, her face lighting up once she spotted Paul. “What are you doing here?”

“That’s no way to treat a customer Emma,” Paul said and Emma rolled her eyes. “Anyway, I just wanted to see you seeing as you’re working late tonight.”

“I’m guessing you’re also here for a shitty black coffee?” Emma asked as he picked up a cup and Paul nodded. “You will not believe the day I’ve had.”

“Well maybe you could tell me over lunch, your break starts in ten.” Paul asked with a smile whilst Emma made his coffee. 

“That would be great, and how do you know my schedule? Are you a stalker?” Emma asked as she placed the lid on Paul’s coffee. 

“Nope, just your super awesome and sweet fiancé,” Paul said as he handed a ten-dollar bill to Emma and took his coffee.

“You got that right, but you forgot the hot part,” Emma said and Paul blushed as he took a sip of his coffee. “How’s the coffee?”

“Just as terrible as usual,” Paul said and Emma laughed. “Anyway, I’m gonna go sit down and wait for you.”

“Right, make sure you savour the coffee,” Emma said. 

“Don’t worry I will,” Paul said before walking over to one of the tables and sitting down. He watched as Emma worked, not many customers came in the ten minutes before Emma’s break but when they did Paul would note the frustrated look on Emma’s face. He recognised that look from family game night when she always lost, Paul found it adorable. 

Finally, Emma’s break arrived and she took off her green apron and placed it under the counter before walking out from behind it towards Paul, she held out her hand. 

“You ready to go?” She asked and Paul nodded as he took her hand and stood up, they walked out of Beanies and down the street. 

“What do you want to eat?” Paul asked and Emma looked up at him. 

“Is that really a question you need me to answer?” She said with a laugh. 

“Rob’s Cheeses and Meats it is,” Paul said and Emma nodded. “I don’t understand why you and Zazz love his sandwiches so much, I mean they’re not that great.”

“You take that back, Rob’s sandwiches are the best and you know it,” Emma said as she swung their hands. 

“Better than mine?” Paul asked and Emma nodded. 

“Yours are good but they’re terrible compared to Rob, you know I might just marry him instead of you,” Emma said. 

“Oh, so you want to marry a sixty-year-old man who makes mediocre sandwiches but I’m not allowed to appreciate recipes by an eighty-year-old German man?” Paul asked. 

“For one, Rob is very handsome, and two, maybe you should marry Luis,” Emma said and Paul shrugged. 

“Okay, maybe I will.” He said. “And you're not invited to the wedding.”

“Don’t worry I wouldn’t go anyway,” Emma said and they finally reached Ron’s Cheeses and Meats, as they walked inside Rob greeted them and they ordered their sandwiches. Emma ordered the Robby’s Rapturous Round-House Sandwich as usual and Paul ordered a simple Tuna Panini Melt. Once they ordered their food they sat at one of the tables. 

“-So then Nora told me to stop being rude as if I was just going to let that guy flirt with me and get a discount!” Emma said before taking a bite of her sandwich. “I mean that’s just ridiculous, and then she gave him a freaking coupon and let him have the coffee for free!”

“I don’t understand why you still work there, I mean you could do so much better,” Paul said and Emma shrugged. 

“I’m a little busy with online school to go job hunting right now, but hopefully once I graduate I can finally get a new job,” Emma said. 

“How long have you been working there anyway?” Paul asked after he took a sip of his water. 

“Um, since I came back to Hachetfield for David’s funeral and adopted Zazz. So it must be like four years now.” Emma said. 

“Well, maybe I could help you look for a new job.” Paul offered and Emma nodded. 

“Yeah maybe.” She said as Paul pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. 

“Oh, my break ends soon and I’ve gotta get back to work. We should probably finish eating.” Paul said. Once they finished their sandwiches Paul walked Emma back to Beanies before getting in his car and driving back to his office. When he got back he sat back down at his desk and resumed his boring and mindless work. 

* * *

When Zazzalil left her final lesson of the day she saw Keeri waiting for her outside the classroom, she was glad everything was back to normal. 

“Hey Zazz, do you wanna hang out?” Keeri asked as Zazzalil walked towards her. 

“Sure!” Zazzalil said. “I just have to text Emma and let her know.”

Zazzalil pulled out her phone and sent a text to Emma. 

**Zazzalil: Hey Emma I’m gonna hang with Keeri for a few hours**

**Emma: Okay but you’re should probably tell Paul cause I’m working late**

**Zazzalil: I’m too lazy you tell him**

**Emma: You’re ridiculous**

Zazzalil put her phone away and began to walk with Keeri, they decided to go to Keeri’s house. As they exited the school they saw Jemilla struggling to unlock her bike. Without thinking, Zazzalil walked over to her and offered to help. 

“Do you need some help?” She asked and Jemilla looked up. 

“Um, yeah thanks,” Jemilla said as she stood back and Zazzalil crouched down, using her super-strength she opened the lock. 

“Hey, Jemilla, why don’t you hang out with Zazzalil and me?” Keeri asked and Zazzalil kicked her shin before Jemilla turned around. 

“Oh I don’t know, I mean-“ Jemilla said. 

“It’ll be fun, I’ll be able to get to know you. Any friend of Zazz’s is a friend of mine!” Keeri said and Jemilla pulled her bike out of the bike rack before answering. 

“Okay, sure. I could use a break.” Jemilla said and Zazzalil was already dreading it. She knew Keeri would try her best to get Zazzalil to admit her feelings. 

“But don’t you have work?” Zazzalil asked in an attempt to deter Jemilla from hanging out with them, as much as Zazzalil loved the idea she had already risked too much embarrassment today. 

“Oh no, my boss shut down the library because Brian and Alice have gone missing and can’t fill their shifts. So I’m probably gonna be free for the next few weeks.” Jemilla said as she took off her helmet and placed it in the basket on her bike.

“That’s great! You can walk with us because we’re going to my house, and you obviously don't know where I live. Or at least I hope you don’t.” Keeri said, making Jemilla laugh. “Anyway, let’s go.”

* * *

Paul walked to his car as he thought about what to make for dinner.

_ ‘It has to be reheatable because Emma finishes later tonight, I can just look on Luis blog and pick something when I get home’ _

Eventually, Paul arrived at the apartment building and after parking his car he hopped in the elevator and walked down to the apartment, when he walked in he took off his shoes and blazer before carrying them to his bedroom. He opened the door and walked in when he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and before he could process what was happening his body hit the floor.

* * *

Junior hit the gun into the back of the person's head who had just walked in. He quickly crouched down and flipped them over to see, it was a man?

_ ‘Great going Junior, you got the wrong one!’ _ He thought and that’s when the man’s phone buzzed in his pocket, he reached in and grabbed it and saw the notification was a text message from-

_ ‘Emma? Maybe that’s who I’m looking for?’  _ He thought.

_ ‘That’s exactly who you’re looking for.’  _ The other said and Junior nodded before getting to position.

* * *

Emma switched chats from Zazzalil to Paul and sent a text, it was a little strange that he didn’t respond straight away like he usually did but Emma assumed he was just driving. She walked into the back room to grab a new box of reusable cups and replaced the empty section of the rack.

* * *

They were in Keeri’s room, Zazzalil was lying on Keeri’s bed and Jemilla and Keeri were sitting on the ground talking.

“Hey have you guys been thinking about college, seeing as we graduate in like four months?” Jemilla asked and Keeri nodded quickly.

“Oh, yes I have! I’m planning on going to this art school in California that has a dance program, and if my team wins the dance competition I’ll definitely get in!” Keeri said Jemilla nodded.

“That’s super cool, I’m actually planning on going to Clivesdale’s college,” Jemilla said and Keeri shook her head.

“Really? I thought you would go to some super prestigious school because you’re super smart!” Keeri said and Jemilla shrugged.

“I would if it was possible, but it’ll probably be expensive and I need to stay close to home so I can help Molag if she needs it,” Jemilla said. “Hey Zazzalil, what about you?”

“Huh?” Zazzalil asked as she sat up, it was obvious she hadn’t been paying attention.

“What college do you want to go to?” Keeri asked.

“Oh, I’m not really sure if I’m even going to college,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla immediately understood why.

_ ‘Zazzazlil probably thinks being Spider-Girl will hold her back from college, and there isn't even a college in Hatchetfield so that means Spider-Girl would have to move.’ _

“Why not?” Keeri asked.

“I don’t think it would be for me, you know. I already hate school.” Zazzalil said and Keeri shook her head.

“Well, maybe you could also go to Clivesdale. Apparently it’s super chill and you’d still be close to Paul and Emma.” Keeri said and that immediately sent Jemilla’s head whirling.

_ ‘Wait, she’s trying to convince Zazzalil to go to the same college as me? Why would she do that? Is it on purpose, does she know I like Zazzalil?’ _

“I don’t know, I’ll think about it but right now I just need to focus on actually graduating,” Zazzalil said and Keeri nodded.

“Well, the deadline for college applications is next month,” Keeri said and Zazzalil nodded as she fell back onto the bed to lie down again.

That’s when Jemilla got a text it was SB.

**SB: hey j molag fell and hurt her back**

**SB: i think she needs to got to the hospital**

**Jemilla: I’m on my way. Get her some water and an Ice Pack, don’t move her and be careful.**

Jemilla stood up and grabbed her bag.

“Hey guys, I’ve gotta go. Molag needs my help. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jemilla said and before either Keeri or Zazzalil could ask questions she was gone, riding her bike as fast as possible to get home to Molag.

* * *

Emma opened the apartment door to a silent apartment, she looked around the living room and kitchen to see they were both empty.

“Paul?” She called as she walked through the apartment, she opened the bedroom door to see Paul lying on the ground unconscious. “Paul!” She yelled as she immediately rushed to his side to try and wake him up. Suddenly she felt someone grab her shoulders and pull her back, she tried to fight until she felt something cold against her head.

“Don’t say a thing,” The man said as she held a gun to Emma’s head, she lifted her hands. 

“What are you doing?” She asked and the man scowled.

“What did I just say? You know what-” He then lifted the gun and smacked it into the side of Emma’s knocking her out just like he had done to Paul.

* * *

Jemilla left her bike outside the door and rushed in to see Molag sat on the ground leaning against the couch, SB was holding an Ice pack against her back and she was holding a glass of water.

_ ‘Thank god he did what I said.’ _

“Hey Molag, how are you doing?” Jemilla asked as she crouched down in front of her.

“I’m fine Jemilla, I just had a fall and hurt my back. It’s not a big deal.” Molag said and she went to stand up but Jemilla stopped her.

“Molag, I know you’re lying. I’m going to have to take you to the hospital, SB can you drive?” Jemilla asked.

“Yeah, got my license a few weeks ago,” SB said.

“A few weeks? Um, it’ll have to do because we won’t be able to afford an ambulance. Come on, let’s go.” Jemilla said and she and SB helped Molag stand up and walked her to the Molag’s car. Once they laid Molag down in the back seats they got in the front, and SB tried his best to drive them to the hospital.

* * *

Zazzalil said goodbye to Keeri and walked home, and as she walked in she had a weird feeling. It was completely silent, not a single movement. Zazzalil rolled up the sleeves of her hoodie to reveal her web-shooters just in case and cautiously walked around the apartment, and when she reached Emma and Paul’s bedroom she saw Paul on the ground with another SD card stuck to his white shirt.

_ ‘Oh god don’t tell me Imperaetrena’s killed him!’ _ She thought as she dropped to his side, that’s when she saw he was still breathing. Zazzalil picked up the SD card and slipped it into his phone and an audio message similar to when Bug was kidnapped played. It was the same voice.

**“Hey Zazzalil, it’s your old pal Junior. I’ll get straight to the point, you give up your powers or Emma dies. Come to my dad’s house immediately, it’s in the Pinebrook estate. You’ll find it. If you fail to turn up she'll be dead.”**

Zazzalil quickly took off her clothes to reveal her suit and ran to the nearest window, she opened it and jumped out. She had no time to lose, she had to save Emma now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, that isn't great. What a cliff hanger, am I right? Thanks for reading!


	38. Chapter 38: Gunshots And Back Pains

SB pulled up outside the hospital and helped Jemilla walk Molag walk into the hospital, once they signed in they were told to sit down and wait. 

“Are you feeling okay Molag?” Jemilla asked as she eased Molag down into one of the seats. 

“I’m fine Jemilla, all of this is unnecessary.“ Molag said as she held her water bottle in her hand. “Hey SB, can you grab me a snack.” Molag pulled a five-dollar bill out of her pocket and handed it to him. 

SB stood up and walked toward the snack machine leaving Molag and Jemilla alone. That when Jemilla’s phone rang. 

“It’s Zazzalil, I’m gonna go take this. I’ll be back in a minute.” Jemilla said and she stood up and walked down the hall, she knew that it would be risky to talk to Zazzalil on the phone in case it was anything to do with Imperaeterna or Spider-Girl.

* * *

Zazzalil used her new functions on her mask to call Jemilla whilst she was swinging through Hatchetfield making her way to the Pinebrook estate.

”Hey Jemilla, I really need your help. Can you meet me at the Pinebrook estate?” Zazzalil asked through her new earpiece as she swung through the streets as fast as she could, she had to save and Emma and she had to do it fast. It would be better with back up.

”I'm sorry Zazzalil I can't right now, I’m with Molag at the hospital.” Jemilla said over the phone. ”Why, have you found a new lead?”

”Um, sort of. But it's fine Molag needs you, I can do this alone.” Zazzalil said as she rounded the corner of a building and landed on a street lamp before spring off to gain more momentum, she didn’t want to worry Jemilla and Zazzalil knew Molag probably needed her right now. She could save Emma on her own, and it would all be fine.

”Okay let me know what you find, and be careful because Imperaeterna still wants your powers.” Jemilla said.

”I will.” Zazzalil said and she was fast approaching the Pinebrook Estate.”Oh, I've gotta go. I’m almost there.” 

“I'm serious Zazzail, stay safe,” Jemilla said, Zazzalil turned off her earpiece and that's when she could see the gates to the Estate in the distance. Once she closer she figured out which house was probably Junior’s fathers, it was the largest and looked like a beacon among the rest of the houses. She thought that Jemilla was lucky because she ha da house but these house were beautiful, large and very lavish. Zazzalil saw that the gate was locked and that you needed a key card for access.

_‘How did Junior get in here? Maybe he’s working with his dad, that will make getting Junior locked up very difficult.’_

She climbed over the gate and zip-lined up onto the roofs of the houses, she ran along them in an attempt to get to Junior faster. She’d rather just swing but most of the houses were relatively small and it was likely she would smash her feet against the ground is she tried. That would be really bad for this rescue mission. The journey took way to long in Zazzalil’s opinion but she finally reached Junior’s father’s house, she looked up to see a large stained window with an image of Jesus.

 _‘That’s a little ironic, and probably where he’s keeping Emma.’_ Zazzalil thought and she reached for the silver doorknob, one more deep breath and she was ready.

* * *

“What did Zazzalil want?” Molag asked as Jemilla sat back down next to her.

“Oh, just a question about some homework,” Jemilla said and Molag nodded. “Where is SB?”

“Looks like he’s struggling with the snack machine,” Molag said as she pointed over to SB who was furiously hitting the machine. “I reckon you better go and check on him, and make sure he doesn’t actually destroy the damn thing because I’m not fucking paying for it.”

Jemilla stood up and walked over and when SB saw her he looked like a sad puppy.

“Hey J, it’s not working,” SB said as he held up the money, Jemilla took from him and attempted to feed it in the machine and when it worked she looked at SB in confusion.

“What was the hard part?” Jemilla asked as he stared at the machine in awe.

“Oh, I was putting the money in the wrong place,” SB said as Jemilla selected one of the snacks and grabbed it from the drop off box.

“How?” Jemilla asked as they walked back over to Molag.

“It’s probably because I’m super high,” SB said as they sat down and Jemilla panicked.

“You’re high and you just drove us here? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?” Jemilla said as she gripped SB by his shirt and he pulled back her hand.

“It’s fine J-mills, actually do you have a joint right now? I could use one.” Molag said and SB shook his had and Jemilla slumped down in her seat.

“I left my weed at home, didn’t think I’d need it,” SB said and Molag groaned.

“Damn, it could have helped with the pain. Anyway, pass my chocolate.” Molag said as took the chocolate from Jemilla and began to eat it.

_‘I wonder what Zazzalil’s up to, hopefully, it’s a big break or something. And hopefully, she’s also being careful.’_

* * *

Zazzalil entered the house and looked around, there was a large twisting staircase and she spotted a rotting corpse just sitting on the stairs. She could smell it too.

 _‘Oh fuck, that must be his dad.’_ Zazzalil thought as she covered her nose through the mask, she then remembered that professor Hidgens had installed an upgraded filtration system into her mask. She pressed one of the buttons to activate it and the smell was filtered away. Zazzalil approached the staircase and held on to the railing as she ascended them, the house was silent and Zazzalil wasn’t even completely sure where Emma was. Once she walked up the stairs and reached the second floor she looked around.

 _‘Which door would be where the large stained window is?’_ Zazzalil thought as she looked around the hallway, she figured it was the door furthest away from the staircase. Cautiously she approached the door with her web-shooters ready in case Junior attempted to attack her, when she reached the door she slowly opened the door to see Emma sitting on a fancy dining chair in front of a large bed.

“Emma!” Zazzalil said and she went to walk towards Emma, whose hands were tied behind her back and her mouth was gagged as Junior had done to Bug, however, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Junior leaning against a dresser holding a gun towards Zazzalil. It was the gun he had stolen from Bug.

“Don’t move, because this time I’m not messing around. Bug may have gotten out alive but if you mess around Emma won’t have the same fate.” Junior said as he moved the gun to point at Emma instead of Zazzalil. His eyes were glowing green and there were cracks in his face that had the green glowing out of them, he was infected. Zazzalil held her hands up, Emma was looking between them clearly confused.

“Just tell me what you want Junior,” Zazzalil said as she began to formulate the plan, there was no way she would be able to give up her powers- but Emma couldn’t die either. 

“It’s not what Junior wants, it’s what I want,” Junior said as he walked over to Emma, he gripped her face and held the gun against it. “You give me your power, and she lives.”

Suddenly Junior’s head twisted down and the green dimmed.

“Don’t do it, it’s a trick!” Junior said in his normal voice, he sounded terrified. His head twisted up again and the green became bright again.

“Shut up!” The robotic voice said. Zazzalil thought she had a plan.

“Alright, I’ll do it. I’ll give up my powers.” Zazzalil said and she saw Emma vigorously shake her head and make a muffled sound behind the gag. She wasn’t even sure if Emma knew she was Zazzalil or not. 

* * *

“You should be fine, it will heal in a few weeks if you take the medication and rest. That means no intense exercise that can put stress on your muscles, if you need to work-out stick to things like Yoga. Your insurance covers the cost of the medication.” The doctor said as he handed Molag a small paper bag and Jemilla nodded. “Once you sign out at the front desk you can go home, have a good evening.” Jemilla helped Molag walk out of the examination room and meet up with SB. Once Jemilla explained the situation they signed out and walked out to the car.

“I can’t believe I’m trusting you to drive us home,” Jemilla said as SB turned on the ignition.

“Chill out Jemilla, I’m sure he can handle it,” Molag said from the back seat.

“Yeah J, I got us here, didn’t I?” SB said as they began to drive down the road.

* * *

Junior smiled and pointed the gun back at Zazzalil, he slowly walked towards her and gripped her by the neck. Now it was time to initiate Zazzalil’s plan. As Junior lifted Zazzalil off the ground, probably to try and steal her powers, she head-butted him causing him to lose his grip. Once Zazzalil’s feet reached the ground she lunged for his left hand and tried to wrestle the gun from his grip. If she disarmed him she would stop the threat, and she could escape with Emma alive. They struggled and she was so close when suddenly he tugged his arm sending them both tumbling towards Emma, her finger to slip and press down the trigger. The gun fired.

* * *

Jemilla helped Molag to bed and got ready for bed herself, when she walked into her bedroom she saw that SB had already fallen asleep.

 _‘I could probably get in some research.’_ Jemilla thought as she picked up her laptop and sat on her bed. _‘There’s something strange with all these people going missing, it definitely has something to do with Imperaeterna. I just have to find a link between these people.’_

The first person to go missing was Bug, Jemilla reached over and grabbed her notebook off her nightstand. She wrote down everything she knew.

**_Bug:_ **

  * **_Connection to Zazzalil, known to work together and be friends._**


  * _**Kidnapped by Imperaeterna in an attempt to get information about Zazzalil/Spider-Girl.**_


  * _**Saved by Zazzalil and recovering in hospital.**_


  * _**Imperaeterna seemingly failed, although we still don’t know what he was trying to do.**_


  * _**What was Imperaeterna trying to do?**_



  
  


Next was Junior, Jemilla wrote down everything she knew about Junior.

**_Junior:_ **

  * **_Connection to Zazzalil, a podcast dedicated to hating Spider-Girl._**


  * **_Was working for Imperaeterna and kidnapped Bug._**


  * **_Zazzalil says he is dead, police still classify him as missing._**



Becky Barnes was the third person to go missing.

**_Becky Barnes:_ **

  * **_Zazzalil met her at the hospital when she took Bug there after the kidnapping, the day after she went missing._**


  * **_Too coincidental to not be related to Imperaeterna, although there is no logical reason why Imperaeterna would need her._**



_‘Why would Imperaeterna need some random nurse?’_ Jemilla thought as she tapped her pen against her notebook, then she had an idea. _‘Wait, Imperaeterna needs to gather energy from people. So what if all these people are being used for energy?’_

* * *

Before Zazzalil could even register the gunshot a sharp pain shot through her jaw as Junior smacked her face with the gun causing her to stumble to the side. Zazzalil quickly recovered and tackled Junior sending them both toppling over to the carpeted floor, the gun fell out his hand and landed out of reach. Junior kneed Zazzalil the stomach but she fought through the pain and punched him in the face. Then she couldn’t stop, punch after the punch his face became more bloody and disfigured, power and anger rushed through her veins as her knuckles began to bruise. Soon he was completely unrecognisable with a mesh of blue and purple painted across his face, his nose was definitely broken and blood was everywhere. Zazzalil punched him again, and again whilst holding him up by his jacket. His breath became slow and nasally, and once she realised what she was doing she stopped herself. Her first stilled above his face, still clenched. Junior coughed up some blood, his face no longer green.

“Just kill me, you know you want to,” He said in his normal voice, or as normal as it could be. “Just do it!” Zazzalil looked down at him, her hand still shaking from anger. No matter how much she wanted for revenge for what he did to Bug, she knew she couldn’t do it. Zazzalil released her grip on his jacket and let her first fall to her side.

“No.” She whispered and she stood up leaving him lying on the ground, that’s when Emma cried out in pain and Zazzalil was awoken by the sound, she looked back over and her gut dropped. Emma was slumped over, her stomach bleeding and her body jolting, Zazzalil rushed over to her completely forgetting about Junior. 

“Oh my god, Emma I’m so sorry,” Zazzalil said as she ripped off the binding on her hands and picked Emma up off the chair, she held her in her arms. Emma’s eyes were close to closing, she had to keep her awake. “Emma, it’s me! It’s Zazz!” Zazzalil said she took off her mask and placed it on the ground next to them.

“Zazz?” Emma whispered as Zazzalil applied pressure to the wound, but she knew it wouldn’t do much to help. “What happened? Why does it hurt?” Her eyes closed.

“No, Emma look at me!” Zazzalil said and Emma opened her eyes, she was trying her best to stay awake. “Look you’re going to be okay, I-I just need to get you to the hospital okay?”

“It’s too late,” Emma said as she weakly lifted her hands and cupped Zazzalil’s cheek.

“No, no it’s not. You can’t give up now Emma, I need you to stay with me okay?” Zazzalil said as she used her other hand to hold Emma’s.

“I can’t Zazz, it hurts too much. It’s so bright.” Emma whispered and Zazzalil shook her head as she tried to hold back tears. 

“I’m sorry Emma, this is all my fault,” Zazzalil said as she kept trying to apply pressure to the wound. “ We need to get out of here, I need to get you to a hospital.” Zazzalil went to stand up with Emma but Emma shook her head.

“Zazz wait, th-this isn’t your fault. If I don’t make it, I need you to know none of this is your fault. How we got here isn’t your fault, all you have to do is promise me you’ll stay strong.” Emma said and Zazzalil shook her head.

“Don’t talk like that Emma, you’re going to be okay,” Zazzalil said and she stood up with Emma in her arms, she had to leave now. Zazzalil ran over to the large stained window and kicked it causing the glass to smash, holding Emma tightly in her right arm she zipped onto one of the nearby roofs and began the run towards the gate. Emma’s breath was slow and her blood was gushing, Zazzalil knew deep down that she wouldn't be fast enough. Once Zazzalil jumped over the gate and landed outside the estate she immediately began to swing through the town, the hospital being much farther away than she thought, she tried her best to ignore Emma’s cries of pain and just focused on getting to the hospital. 

Finally, she reached the hospital and Zazzalil knew she couldn't stay with Emma, she was in her suit and she still needed to get Paul. Before walking inside Zazzalil looked down at Emma, she looked as if she was only just holding on. 

”Okay Emma, we’re here. You’re gonna be okay, the doctors are going to look after you. But I have to leave you for a bit- but don't worry I’ll be back with Paul.” Zazzalil said and Emma didn't reply. Zazzalil tried her best not to think the worst as she walked into the hospital. Once she got the attention of the nurse at the front desk Emma was taken away and Zazzalil assured herself she was going to be okay.

 _‘Emma's going to be fine, I need to go and get Paul.’_ Zazzalil thought as she left the hospital, and as she was swinging back towards the apartment she felt a sudden weakness. She let go of her web and plummeted to the ground, her body felt like it was stuck to the ground and felt as if her energy was being drained from her body. Zazzalil’s vision began to fade and her ears began to ring, the world became black and he body laid on the sidewalk lifeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month!


	39. Chapter 39: Illusions

Zazzalil opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness, it was cold and the ground beneath her was sticky. 

_’Oh no, I'm back in here. I can’t be here, I need to get out.’_ Zazzalil thought as she attempted to move, but she couldn't. Whether it was because of the sticky ground or because she felt so weak she wasn’t sure, but she was having flashbacks to the day professor Hidgens sent her through the portal. No matter how hard she tried it was impossible to move and it was distracting with the humming in her ears and the ache in her bones.

”Hello Elizabeth.” A voice echoed, it sent a chill down Zazzalil’s spine and she immediately recognised the voice.

”Imperaeterna, what do you want?” Zazzalil said through gritted teeth, finally being able to lift her head slightly.

”I think you know what I want, it's almost within my grasp. But not yet. You're not weak enough yet.” Imperaeterna said and a large orb of green light came into sight. ”I have something to show you Elizabeth.”

A large tentacle appeared from behind the orb of light and lifted Zazzalil off the ground making her face away from the light, she was confused for a moment before she saw a thin outline of what looked like a person. After a couple of seconds, the thin outline became clearer and it was a young Zazzalil, only around 8 years old, and her dad.

”What? What are you-” Zazzalil said before Imperaeterna interrupted her. 

”Quiet, the show is starting.” He said and then the projections of Zazzalil and her father began to move.

_”Dad, can we try this one?” Zazzalil asked excitedly as she pointed to one of the arcade games. ”Please?”_

_”Okay Zazzy, but this is the last one okay?” Her father said as he pulled some money out of his pocket and handed it over to the staff member who was working at the arcade game._

_”That's okay, because I know we’re gonna win it!” Zazzalil said with a smile on her face and the staff member handed her the ping pong balls she had to throw at the cans. Her dad crouched down and helped potion her._

_”Alright Zazzy, I think you can hit them from here. You ready?” He asked and Zazzalil nodded quickly._

_”Yeah! I've got this!” Zazzalil said and she took in a deep breath before tossing one of the balls and it hit the first can and knocked it into the ground. ”I told you!”_

_”You sure did, but don't let yourself get distracted Zazz.” He said and he lifted her arm back into position, a moment later she tossed the second ball and hit another can. ”Only one more left, I know you can do it.”_

_She threw the final ball and hit the can over, as it crashed to the ground hey both cheered and her dad picked her up in victory._

_”I did it!” Zazzalil cheered through laughter, her dad gently placed her back in the ground._

_”Now it's time to choose your prize Zazz.” Her dad said and Zazzalil quickly pointed to a large stuffed cat, the staff member picked it off the shelf and ripped off the tag before handing it to Zazzalil. Once it entered her arms she hugged it tightly._

_“Thank you!” Zazzalil said to the staff member before turning around to face her dad with a big smile. “I’m gonna call him Snarl and he’s going to be my best friend forever!”_

_“But what about me? Am I not your best friend forever?” Her dad asked._

_“Of course you are, you have to be my best friend cause you’re my dad!” Zazzalil said as she hugged him, still clutching Snarl tightly in her left hand. “You’ll never leave me, right dad?”_

_“That’s right Zazz, I’ll always be here.”_

They faded away and Zazzalil held back her tears.

“Why did you show me that?” Zazzalil asked as she tried to fight against the tentacle, it didn’t work and Imperaeterna let out a robotic chuckle.

“You’ll understand soon, but the next show is staring and you won’t want to miss it Elizabeth. I don’t think this is one you’ve seen before.” Imperaeterna said.

_Her dad came back into sight, he was sat on their old sofa holding a piece of paper. He rubbed his forehead and was obviously stressed. The phone next to him began to ring and he answered it._

_“Hello? Oh, hi what’s up?” He said as he stood up and began to pace. “Right, I’ll get right on that. Also, Marty, I’m gonna have to pick up those extra shifts. Yeah, the bills are a little steep this month- just don’t let Zazz know okay? Thanks, I’ll see you later.” He placed the phone back down and picked the paper he was holding back up._

Her dad faded away again and Zazzalil was dumbfounded, she had no idea her dad struggled so badly to pay the bills. She also didn’t understand why Imperaeterna was showing her this. Before Zazzalil had a chance to ask him again another scene came into sight, and she recognised this one.

_It was a late night and a ten Zazzalil had woken up from a bad nightmare, her dad was helping her get back to sleep._

_“I’m here now Zazz, nobody will hurt you.” He said as he wiped away a stray tear that was on her cheek._

_“You promise?” Zazzalil asked as she clutched onto his arm._

_“I promise Zazz, I’ll always be here to protect you. If you ever need help, just give me the call.” Her dad said and she nodded as if it was a fact that couldn’t be disputed._

_“Even if I’m getting attacked by a giant snake?” Zazzalil asked with a smile._

_“Definitely if you’re getting attacked by a giant snake, I think it would be super cool to fight a snake.” He said as he flexed a muscle making Zazzalil laugh._

_“You’re too silly.” She said through laughter, all thoughts of the nightmare gone._

_“Yeah, but that’s why you love me.” He said before kissing her on the cheek._

“That was a sweet one wasn’t it Elizabeth? But where’s daddy now? I thought he promised that he would always be here to protect you, but I guess that was a lie. You know my dad left me to suffer just like you.” Imperaeterna said and Zazzalil shook her head.

“That’s not true, my father is nothing like yours. He didn’t leave me to suffer, someone took him away.” Zazzalil said as she watched her dad fade away again.

“Keep telling yourself that, and don’t worry we’re almost finished. There’s just one more thing I want to show you.” Imperaeterna said and that's when one more scene came into the view. Zazzalil immediately felt her gut twist and her heart stop as it began.

_A thirteen-year-old Zazzalil and her dad walked down the empty street, it was quite late and they walking back home from a trip to the cinema. Her dad would never usually take her out so late but it was a treat for her birthday that was coming up in the next few weeks._

_“That was actually pretty good, I never thought I would like superhero movies,” Zazzalil said as she kicked a small pebble along the sidewalk._

_“Well I’m glad you enjoyed it, I’m not too keen on superhero movies either, but that one was great. And the popcorn was good too.” Her dad said and Zazzalil nodded, they walked in a comfortable silence under the warm street lamps. Everything was great, no, everything was perfect. That was until a group of men, all dressed in black, jumped out of an alleyway and dragged Zazzalil and her dad into it. They tossed Zazzalil to the side causing her to land on the ground and graze her hands against the concrete, small cuts bleeding on the palms of her hands. She watched as the man pulled a knife out his pocket and held it up to her dads gut._

_“Empty your pockets, now.” The man said as the others guarded the alleyway, her dad reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out his phone, keys and wallet. “Faster!” The man yelled as he pressed the knife harder against her dad’s stomach. Zazzalil couldn’t say anything, she was frozen just watching in fear. The man snatched the wallet from her dad and opened it, after looking through the contents he scowled and threw it on the ground._

_“You ain’t got shit, and now I’m gonna cut you open!” The man yelled and one for the others looked behind him at what was happening._

_“Charlie, calm down we can just leave if he don't got nothing.” The other guy said and the man, Charlie, shook his head._

_“I’m fed up of everyone in this city, you know he’s just gonna report us. We might as well just get rid of him now.” Charlie said as he pulled the knife back and just before it was plunged into his stomach her dad yelled something._

_“Zazz, run!” He yelled and the knife plummeted into his gut and blood began to gush, Zazzalil looked away and did what he said. She just ran, not bothering to look back. She wasn’t sure if someone was following her or how far she should run, but she didn’t stop. Not for a while. Eventually, her lungs and legs began to scream in pain and she ducked behind a large dumpster, as she brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her knees as tears began to pour from her eyes._

The younger Zazzalil faded away and Zazzalil was shaking from trying not to cry, she still didn’t understand why Imperaeterna was showing her any of this. But she had a feeling she was about to find out. The tentacle that was holding Zazzalil above the ground twisted so she was facing the orb of light once again, it was now pulsating and had cracks of a deep red.

“I think you’re ready now Elizabeth.” His voice echoed again and Zazzalil couldn’t look away, the light was strangely enticing.

“Ready? Ready for what?” She asked and Imperaeterna chuckled again, and another tentacle snaked its way from behind the light and towards Zazzalil.

“You’re about to find out,” Imperaeterna said as a tentacle wrapped around Zazzalil’s neck. ”I suffered for so long and now you will too, I spent decades with no power. I was weak and in pain, but now it's your turn. You will suffer Zazzalil, and it will be painful. Everyone around you will die and you will be powerless to stop it, and once I have control of the ones you once loved they will be the ones to kill you.” The tentacle that was wrapped around Zazzalil’s neck began to suck, all her energy was being drained from her, her body becoming more tired and weak. 

”My wrath will not be stopped, my power will continue to grow more with each harvest, the humans will never stop me without their precious little hero. You, warrior, will no longer be destined to stop me as that boy did long ago. I will crush you and be victorious. When you reach the highest highs you will plummet to the lowest lows. And you will pay the price for your sins.” Suddenly the tentacles got sucked away and her body fell to the ground, her knees and elbows stuck to the static beneath her as Imperaeterna’s voice echoed.

”The fight is over, and you have lost.” 

That's when her eyes shut and her body collapsed to the sticky ground, the green light above shining on to her unconscious body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have reached 100k, but at what cost? I really enjoyed this chapter and I hope you did too, thanks for reading! :D


	40. Chapter 40: Cryptic Rouges

_‘All of these people have a connection to Zazzalil in some way, and if they are being used to fuel Imperaeterna’s power then where are they? Maybe if we find them and cut off his power we’ll have an advantage? I should probably talk to Zazzalil about this tomorrow, with her powers and gadgets we could easily find out where these people are. I hope anyway.’_ Jemilla thought as she finished writing down her notes, she closed her notebook and placed it on top of her laptop before placing them both on her nightstand. ' _I should go to sleep.’_

* * *

Bug kept shifting in bed, he was struggling to sleep. The phantom pain in his leg was unbearable despite the painkillers a nurse had given to him a few hours ago and his brain felt like it was going to explode. Bug assumed that it was the other messing with him. And not only was the pain bad but every moment he was in control he felt like he was dying of boredom, plus he knew the hospital bills would be expensive even with his insurance. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t qualify for the injury income supplement that the HFPD offered to an officer injured on duty, even if he had only had a year on force shouldn’t he be aided after losing his leg. Apparently not. Bug didn’t even know how long it would take for him to return to work or if he would be able to at all.

_‘Okay, no. I need to stop worrying myself, just relax Bug. Everything will be fine, you’re strong- you’ll get through this.’_

Suddenly Bug felt his head began to vibrate, another message was coming through.

**_‘Phase two is complete, system 024’s order has been fulfilled and the WPE-ELL has been retrieved. System 003 initiate phase three, move WPE-BEB to Hotel Oscar Mike Echo Bravo Alpha Sierra Echo through entrance HFHP-BRFL3 and return to WHTT-TDUL0. Do not get spotted, coordinates should be archived.’_ **

Before Bug could even begin to theorise what that message meant the other took over his body, Bug assumed it was probably time for it to feed. However the other didn’t lean over the bed to siphon energy from Becky, no it reached over and clutched the stump where Bug’s leg once was. Bug felt a sharp pain in his leg but his body didn’t react because the other was in control and- wait, was his leg growing back?

 _‘What are you doing?’_ Bug asked the other frantically, but it didn’t reply as it channelled all of its focus into the task at hand. Bug watched as his leg began to grow back, it was bruised and the feeling was painful. _‘Is this why you needed the energy from that nurse fo this?’_ Bug asked once more but the other didn’t still reply.

Once Bug’s leg was fully grown the other stood up off the bed and stumbled a little before standing up straight, then it lifted the bedsheet and reached under the bed and pulled out Becky’s body. She was still breathing but clearly very weak, the other lifted her up and threw her over Bug’s shoulder. The other left the hospital room and walked through empty halls of the hospital, almost as if it knew where people were and was actively avoiding them, and entered the stairwell before ascending to the third floor. Bug watched as his body walked into the staff breakroom and approached the dark green minifridge, after dumping Becky’s body onto the tiled ground the other lifted the minifridge up causing the plug to rip out the plug socket and chucked it across the room. Once the minifridge was gone a trapdoor was revealed, the other crouched down and opened it and shoved Becky’s body down the short drop. Her body landed with a thud and Bug’s body soon followed and Becky’s body was put back over his shoulder and the other began to walk through the dark tunnel, only being illuminated by the green glow of his eyes.

* * *

Zazzalil opened her eyes and looked around, she was back on the street where she had landed before being taken by Imperaeterna. Her body ached and she felt tired, all she wanted to do was lie down on the cold sidewalk and just sleep. And that was what she was going to do before she remembered what had just happened, Emma was at the hospital and she had to go and get Paul- and change out of her Spider-Girl suit. 

_‘Going back to the apartment will be too risky because Paul could have woken up by now, I need to grab some clothes quickly. Come on Zazz, think!’_ Zazzalil thought as she stood up despite her legs pleading her to just sleep, that’s when she had an idea. ‘Jemilla! She knows I’m Spider-Girl and she has clothes, I can just ask her.’

Zazzalil pulled reached for her phone when she realiseD she left it in her rush to save Emma.

_‘Shit, maybe I could text her using my suit?’_

“Um, suit? Can you text people?” Zazzalil asked, she wasn’t sure what she expected to happen and wasn’t surprised when nothing did. 

‘What would professor Hidgens call a suit activated by voice?’ Zazzalil thought, and when she realised that the answer was obvious she almost facepalmed.

“Hey, Alexa?” Zazzalil said the suit made a noise with a ding.

 **_“Hello Spider-Girl, how may I assist you?”_ **The suit asked in a voice professor Hidgens had stolen from an Alexa.

“Can you text someone for me?” Zazzalil asked.

**_“Who would you like to text?”_ **

“Great, text J-mills.” Zazzalil said as she adjusted her web-shooters, if Jemilla said yes she would have to swing her way there.

**_“What would you like to text to ‘J-mills’?”_ **

“Um, _‘Hey J-mills, can I borrow some clothes? It’s urgent.’_ ” Zazzalil said and the suit dinged indicating the message had been sent, Jemilla responded almost immediately.

**J-mills: Sure, but why?**

“Alexa, send to J-mills _‘No time to explain, I’m on my way.’_ ” Zazzalil said and the message was sent.

**J-mills: Okay, but meet me at the bathroom window because SB’s sleeping in my room. It’s the small window around the back of the house.**

“Alexa, send to J-mills _‘Great, I’m on my way’_.” The message was sent too and Zazzalil took off down the street and towards Jemilla’s house.

* * *

After a long time of walking the other reached a dark room, Bug’s eyes illuminated it a little and he could see a few other bodies lying down on the ground all hooked up to the walls. The other switched on the light and Bug could look around the room much better, he watched as the other laid Becky’s body down on the ground next to another person- who looked much younger, like a teenager. Then the other pulled a large bright green wire from the wall and inserted it into Becky’s neck, the wire began to pulsate and Bug saw it was connected to the black tentacle that was slightly visible from the hole in the wall.

 _‘What is this place?’_ Bug thought still not expecting the other to respond, but strangely enough, it did.

 _‘This is our home base, the feeding room.’_ The other said as it began to check the rest if the rest of the bodies were still connected to their own wires.

 _‘Feeding room? Why do you need a feeding room?’_ The other didn’t respond that time as it continued to check the rest of the bodies, once it was done it walked to a blank spot in the rows od people and lay down. The other then grabbed one of the spare wires and inserted it into Bug’s neck, his eyes closed and Bug was trapped inside his head unable to take control of his body.

* * *

Zazzalil landed in front of Jemilla’s house and walked around the side of her house, she was thankful Jemilla’s house didn’t have any fences because she was too tired to climb and swinging all the way here was already very exhausting. When she walked around the back of the house she spotted the smallest window and walked towards it and after tapping on it three times it opened to reveal a Jemilla, she looked like she was probably going to bed soon.

“Hey, come in,” Jemilla said as she stood back and Zazzalil nodded before climbing through the window and quietly landing on the floor. Whilst Zazzalil took off her mask Jemilla looked at her suit and her eyes widened. “Are you okay? You’re suits covered in blood.”

Zazzalil looked down and saw the large spot of Emma’s blood that had drenched her suit, hopefully, this suit would wash easier than her old one and she could get it out.

“Yeah I’m fine, it’s not mine.” Zazzalil saif and Jemilla nodded. “Anyway, I’m kinda in a hurry.”

“Right, here.” Jemilla turned around and picked up a long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of jeans and handed them to Zazzalil. “They might be a little big.”

“It’s okay, I just need to cover my suit,” Zazzalil said as she put on the clothes.

“What happened? How did you get all the blood on you?” Jemilla asked as Zazzalil struggled to put on the jeans.

“I’ll explain it to you later,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla nodded again, Zazzalil went to climb back out of the window but her arms slipped and she fell to the ground. Jemilla rushed over to her immediately. 

”Zazzalil, are you sure you're okay? You don't seem too good.” Jemilla asked as she helped Zazzalil sit up. 

”I’m fine, I'm just a little tired.” Zazzalil said as she went to stand up and winced in pain before she could. 

”A little tired? You have a massive bruise on your face, shouldn't it have healed by now?” Jemilla said as she went to touch Zazzalil’s face but Zazzalil flinched away.

”My powers don't work that fast, I just need to hurry and I’ll be okay.” Zazzalil stood up and rubbed her knuckle, it still hurt from when she had been punching Junior. 

”Well how are you going to get back to your apartment without your suit?” Jemilla asked and Zazzalil shrugged.

”I don't know, I'll probably just walk.” Zazzalil said and Jemilla shook her head.

”You can't walk back alone when you're this tired, it's so late. It could be dangerous.” Jemilla said. ”I'll walk with you.”

”No!” Zazzalil yelled and Jemilla jumped back. ”Sorry, just- I don't want you to get hurt. I can handle myself, I'm Spider-Girl.” 

”I know, but you don't seem as strong as you usually are and-” Jemilla began but Zazzalil cut her off.

”Jemilla, I'll be okay. I need to go and get to Paul, Emma needs me. I don’t have time to stand around and talk.” Zazzalil said and she climbed out the window before Jemilla could try and stop her.

“Just be careful!” Jemilla called and Zazzalil hurried out the window.

“I’ll try!” Zazzalil called back as she sprinted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was interesting, right? Bug's gone rouge (or something) and Zazzalil seems to be in denial about the state of her powers. I reckon she'll get a wake-up call very soon, and Jemilla seems to be connecting some more dots about Imperaeterna's plan. Also, I just reached 40 chapters which is crazy. Would you believe that when I first outlined this I thought it would be around 30k words and maybe 20 chapters at most? Now it's at 100k words and 40 chapters. A lot has been added since my first outline, would you believe that the Emma and Paul subplot didn't exist, and Jemilla was going to have a much smaller role. Originally she wasn't even the warrior and she had no idea what Zazz was up to (I'm glad I changed it because I get to write Jemilla's POV a lot and she is a very active character. I mean what would Zazz do without her?). Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D


	41. Chapter 41: Car Rides And Bathroom Secrets

Jemilla was left int the bathroom alone as Zazzalil rushed off to go and be Spider-Girl right away.

_ ‘I wonder what’s going on with Paul and Emma, Zazzalil mentioned something about having to hurry to find Paul and help Emma? I hope they’re okay, and Zazzalil didn’t seem to good herself- I’m sure he injuries normally heal much faster and she seemed super weak. I’ve never seen her like that. I can ask her tomorrow when I discuss my theory on Imperaeterna’s kidnapping antics.’ _

Suddenly the door opened and Jemilla turned around to see a sleepy SB, his hair was a mess and he had dark circles under his eyes.

“Who were you talking to at 11 pm in the bathroom?” SB asked and Jemilla panicked, were her and Zazzalil really speaking that loud.

“Um, no one,” Jemilla said so quickly it was suspicious.

“Really? I swear I heard voices in here.” SB said as he rubbed his eyes.

“Nope, just me. All alone. In the bathroom.” Jemilla said and SB nodded.

“Okay then, I’m gonna go have a smoke. See you in the morning J.” SB said as he walked away from the bathroom, of course leaving the bathroom, and Jemilla resumed her breathing that had stopped during her panic.

_ ‘That was a close one.’ _

* * *

Zazzalil had decided to try and sprint back to the apartment to get Paul and go to the hospital in his car, however, what would have been an easy sprint normally with powers was so difficult that Zazzalil had to sit down and rest in the middle of the street. Although seemed as if something crazy was going on with Zazzalil’s powers, her energy was low and she could barley sprint a length that she could normally due without any strain- Zazzalil was convinced she was absolutely fine. In fact, she was convinced she was better than fine, she was doing great. Emma was going to be okay, her powers would come back in no time and she’d get back to fight crime like a badass. At this point Zazzalil was completely delusional, she certainly not fine. She had to rest again by sitting down on the cold ground and leaning against a building, her breathing erratic and short. Once she felt ready to go she would begin to sprint again and the cycle continued until she got back to the apartment, in hindsight Zazzalil realised that it would have been quicker to just walk.

She pushed that thought aside and ran to the stairwell, she knew the elevator would take too long, and she ran up to her floor and hurried down the hall to the apartment. Quickly she opened the door to apartment 12 and ran across the apartment towards Paul and Emma’s bedroom, as she opened the door she expected to see Paul still passed out on the floor. But he wasn’t there. Zazzalil’s mind immediately began to panic.

_ ‘Shit, where’s Paul? Please don’t tell me he’s been taken too, I need to get to Emma and-‘ _

“Oh hey Zazz,” Zazzalil whipped around to see Paul walking out the bathroom, he was drying his hair and had some more casual clothes on. “You’re wearing different clothes, where did you get those from?”

Zazzalil looked down and realised she was wearing Jemilla’s clothes, which were a very different style to her usual clothes.

“Um, that doesn’t matter. We need to go to the hospital, right now.” Zazzalil said and Paul finished drying his hair.

“Hospital? Why what happened?” Paul asked as he hung the towel up onto a radiator.

_ ‘Right he doesn’t know.’ _

“It’s Emma, we need to hurry,” Zazzalil said and Paul froze.

“Emma? What happened to Emma?” Paul asked as Zazzalil grabbed his shoes by the floor and threw them at him, despite the little warning he managed to catch both of them.

“We don’t have time for questions Paul, let’s go,” Zazzalil said and Paul nodded and followed her out the door after putting on his shoes. 

* * *

After taking her contacts out and brushing her teeth Jemilla walked back to her bedroom and got into bed, she looked over and saw that SB was still outside having a smoke. She went to check the time to see if she had time to read before going to sleep.

_ ‘Woah, it’s almost 12 am. Working with Zazzalil has really thrown my schedule out of the loop, to think two weeks ago I had a completely normal life- and now I’m researching accident monsters and helping Spider-Girl keep her identity a secret.’ _

SB walked back into the room and sat down on his bed, he looked up at Jemilla.

“Who were you really talking to? Was it Zazzalil?” SB asked.

“Wh-What? No, why would say that-“ Jemilla sputtered SB interrupted.

“So it is Zazz, I thought it sounded like her. Wait, why was Zazz in your bathroom at 11 pm?” SB said and Jemilla tried her best to come up with an excuse, yet all that she said was.

“Uh-“ Before SB interrupted again.

“Oh my god, did you tell her that you like her? Is that why she was here? I need to text Ducker right now.” SB pulled out his phone and Jemilla decided, for some reason, the best way to stop SB texting Ducker incorrect information was to leap onto him and wrestled the phone out of his hand. SB yelped as Jemilla landed on top of him but kept a tight grip on his phone, after a couple of seconds of struggling Jemilla grabbed the phone and held it up victoriously before her bedroom door slammed open. That’s when Molag came running in with a bat, once she saw SB and Jemilla she lowered the bat.

“What the hell is going on in here?” Molag said and Jemilla realised how strange it must have looked so she immediately jumped away.

“Nothing I was just getting his phone,” Jemilla said as she held up SB’s phone, Molag squinted and looked between them.

“You sure you too ain’t, you know,” Molag said as she pointed back and forth at them and it took a moment for Jemilla and SB to understand what she meant. When the did realise they both were disguised.

“No, definitely not!” Jemilla said and SB reiterated the point.

“That would be so weird, and I’m with Tiblyn anyway!” 

Molag nodded and smiled.

“Good, you two wouldn’t work. Anyway, can you shut the fuck up it’s 12 am and I’m trying to seep.” Molag said and she walked out of the room and once they heard her bedroom door close they resumed the previous conversation.

“I didn’t tell Zazzalil I like her,” Jemilla said as she handed SB back his phone.

“You didn’t?” SB asked as he took it back and placed back into the duffle bag he brought with him a few days ago, Jemilla shook her head. “Then why was she in the bathroom with you so late?”

_ ‘How am I going to explain this to him, maybe I should just tell him? Would he even believe me?’ _

“Honestly, I don’t think you’d believe me if I told you,” Jemilla said and she stood up and walked back over to her own bed, she sat down on the end.

“That just makes me more curious,” SB said as he started his chin.

“Um, okay- but you have to promise you won’t tell anyone,” Jemilla said as seriously as she could.

“Yeah, I promise.”

“Zazzalil is Spider-Girl and she needed some help getting some spare clothes to cover her suit,” Jemilla said and SB was silent for a moment.

“That makes so much sense!” SB said as he leaned back against the wall. “No wonder she’s constantly disappearing, and she isn’t very good at hiding it.”

“Right? She thinks it’s this super big secret and I figured it out after he knowing her for like three days!” Jemilla said, she was glad she wasn’t the only one who thought Zazzalil’s attempt at hiding her identity was terrible.

“Three days? That is ridiculous, Zazz really isn’t the smartest is she?” SB said and Jemilla laughed.

“Well, she’s pretty smart- just not in the common sense department,” Jemilla said and they both laughed again.

* * *

Paul and Zazzalil were driving to the hospital, luckily the streets were relatively empty due to it being so late.

“Now can you tell me what happened to Emma?” Paul asked as he tapped the stirring wheel anxiously.

“Okay, um- she was shot,” Zazzalil said and Paul looked over at her.

“SHOT?”

“Paul look at the road!” Zazzalil yelled and Paul looked back. “Yeah she was shot, but they said she’s doing okay.”

“Okay, okay. How did she get shot, what happened?” Paul asked.

_ ‘I guess he doesn’t remember Junior knocking him out, and technically I shouldn’t know- quick Zazz think of a lie.’ _

“I don’t know, the hospital said that Spider-Girl just dropped her off and we needed to go as soon as possible,” Zazzalil said and Paul nodded.

“Okay, okay, okay,” Paul muttered under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling the next chapter will be, how do I say this? Very Interesting. Also, I decided to draw some of the characters in this story how I see them. I drew Zazzalil, Bug and Junior. So if you want to check that out here's the link: https://oooooliviaaaaaa.tumblr.com/post/620117347932553216/tangled-in-webs-chapter-1-thatgaypoetickid


	42. Chapter 42: Saying Goodbye

After a mostly silent car ride of Paul freaking out and Zazzalil trying her best to not panic, they finally arrived at the hospital. They both hurried out the car and walked so fast towards the hospital doors it could almost be counted as running, and once they reached the front desk Paul slammed his hand down in an attempt to grab the receptionists attention as fast as possible. The receptionist looked up and smiled.

“Welcome to the Hatchetfield Hospital, how may I help you?” She said and Paul answered directly after.

“We’re here to see Emma Perkins.” He said and the receptionist nodded and typed something in on the computer, after a couple clicks she looked back up to Zazzalil and Paul.

“She’s in room 103, here are your visitor passes.” She handed them both a pass and they both muttered out a thank you before walking down the hall. As they were about to walk into Emma’s room a doctor walked out and almost walked into them, the doctor stopped just before that happened and looked at them for a moment.

“Are you two here to visit Emma Perkins?” He asked and both Paul and Zazzalil nodded, the doctor took in a deep breath before speaking again. “Right, um, how do I say this? I’m afraid Emma’s wounds are fatal, she isn’t going to make it.”

Zazzalil’s gut dropped and she could feel she was close to crying.

_ ‘No, that can’t be right. She’s going to make it.’ _

“But, you have a choice- either you can let her go on her body's terms but there is a chance she will be in pain, or you can turn the machine off and know she went without suffering. Before you make that choice you should say your goodbyes, I’ll leave you alone and once you’ve made your choice let me know, I’m sorry.” The doctor walked away and Paul didn’t say anything and just walked into the room. Zazzalil followed behind him and once she saw Emma she realised that there was no way she was going to make it, the wound on her stomach wasn’t visible but the blood was and her head was limp on the pillow. Zazzalil just stood and watched as Paul kneeled down and held Emma’s hand.

“Hey Emma, um- You know when you told me about that shitty customer at Beanies I thought that was the worst thing to happen today. I guess I was wrong.” Paul let out a quiet laugh and sniffled, his grip on Emma’s hand tighten a little. “I’m not sure if you can hear me right now, but if you can just remember that- that you are the best thing to ever happen to me. Every day I spent with you was perfect and just being around you makes my heart beat a little faster, and I love you so much. You may not be with me much longer but I will remember you forever and I hope wherever you go that you’re happy.” Paul’s eyes were red and watery, he stood up a little and kissed Emma’s cheek and with one last squeeze of her hand, he let go and turned around to face Zazzalil. “I’ll wait outside while you say goodbye, I- um, you can make the choice.” Paul walked past Zazzalil and wiped his eye, once he left the room Zazzalil walked over at kneeled down next to Emma.

“So this is goodbye. I just want to say that I’m sorry, this is all my fault a-and if I hadn’t have been so carless you would still be here. I’m sorry that I ruined your life and now it’s my fault it’s ending. Emma, I love you and I’m going to miss you so much.” Zazzalil began to cry and she buried her face into Emma’s side, she felt Emma’s hand twitch slightly and grab her arm. She lifted her head to see Emma’s eyes were still closed but her mouth was open.

“I’m so proud of you Zazz,” Emma whispered quietly but it was obvious it was difficult to just whisper those 6 words, and that when Zazzalil knew what she had to do. After a moment of just hugging Emma one last time Zazzalil stood up and opened the door to see the doctor and Paul stood outside, after she told them to let Emma go the doctor nodded and walked into the room. As the doctor turned off the machine Paul and Zazzalil watched, once it was over and Emma took her last breath Paul hugged Zazzalil.

“Don’t worry Zazz, everything’s going to be okay. We’ll make it through this together.”

The car drive back to the apartment was somehow more silent than the drive to the hospital, and as they got in the elevator and walked down the hall to the apartment they stayed silent. As they walked into the apartment and took their shoes off Zazzalil looked around the apartment, it seemed super empty without Emma. Zazzalil sat down on the couch whilst Paul took off his coat and hung it up on the coathanger.

“Paul?” Zazzalil said, she knew she had to tell him what happened. It wouldn’t be fair to lie.

“Yeah?” He asked as he smoothed out his t-shirt and sat down next to Zazzalil.

“Um, there’s something I need to tell you,” Zazzalil said and Paul nodded. “I’m Spider-Girl, and it’s my fault that Emma’s gone.”

“What?” Paul asked.

“I went to save Emma and it was my fault she got shot, I was the one who pulled the trigger. It was all an accident but now I can never take it back, and I know you probably hate me but I just want to say sorry.” Zazzalil said and Paul stared at her with his mouth open for a moment.

“Zazz, I don’t hate you. I know that it wasn’t your fault, and the fact that you’re Spider-Girl shows how brave you are.” Paul said and Zazzalil was shocked, she was fully convinced that Paul would hate her.

“Really?” She asked in disbelief.

“Really. I’m so proud that I get to be your uncle, and I’m sure Emma would be proud too,” Paul said as he hugged Zazzalil again, after he pulled back he looked down at Zazzalil. “You seem tired you should probably get some sleep.”

“You’re probably right,” Zazzalil said as she stood up and stretched. “I’ll see you tomorrow Paul.”

“Night Zazz,” Paul said as Zazzalil left the to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry.


	43. Chapter 43: Warehouse By The Train Tracks

Jemilla woke up to her alarm and got ready for school as usual, as she was making breakfast when Molag walked in.

“Morning Jemilla,” Molag said as she grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and wrapped it in a hand towel, she sat down at the table and held it against her back.

“Morning Molag,” Jemilla said as she placed the breakfast onto plates, she put SB’s in the fridge because he wasn’t awake yet and placed hers and Molag’s on the table. “You know you shouldn’t have come running in last night with the bat like that.”

“Why? Because I embarrassed you?” Molag said before she ate some of the breakfast.

“No. Because your back is still healing and it could be dangerous, you heard what the doctor said. No intense exercise, that includes hitting people with bats Molag.” Jemilla said as she cleaned up before sitting down at the table across from Molag.

“Right I’m sorry Jemilla, I’ll be more careful. It’s just you know how I am, I struggle to stay still.” Molag said and Jemilla laughed.

“That’s an understatement, I remember when I was 14 you woke me in the middle of the night to go ice skating. The worst part was it was in summer!” Jemilla said and Molag nodded thoughtfully at the memory.

“I never did find that ice skating rink,” Molag said as she gazed off out the window, Jemilla went back to eating and dismissed the sudden nostalgia as just a Molag thing. Once they finished eating Jemilla washed their plates and utensils in the sink whilst Molag rummaged around the kitchen, as Jemilla was drying a plate Molag tried to reach past her.

“Molag, what are you doing?” Jemilla asked as she turned her head, Molag pulled back her hand and frowned.

“I’m trying to make some coffee and somebody is blocking my favourite mug,” Molag said and Jemilla quickly shook her head.

“You’re not supposed to have caffeine whilst you take the medication, no coffee for you,” Jemillla said and Molag groaned.

“Come on Jemilla, you can't just stop me from drinking coffee,” Molag said and Jemilla smiled.

“Yes I can, also have you taken your medication today?” Jemilla asked and Molag shook her head.

“I don’t need to take it every day do I?” Molag said as Jemilla placed the plate and towel down and grabbed Molag by the wrist.

“Yes you do,” Jemilla said as she dragged Molag through the living room and into the bathroom. She then let go of Molag’s writs and grabbed the medication out of the cupboard, she handed it over to Molag and grabbed the spare cup. After making a glass of water she handed it to Molag too. “Take your medication.”

“Alright J-mills, but I’m a grown woman and you don’t have to watch me take it,” Molag said as she popped two pills out of the packet and onto the palm of her hand, Jemilla just crossed her arms and watched Molag clearly showing that she did need to watch her take it. “Fine, you know you more like a mother than I am.” Molag took a swig of her water and swallowed both pills at once, she then poured out the rest of the water down the sink and placed the cup down on the counter.

“Are you happy now?” Molag asked and Jemilla nodded with a big smile.

“I sure am, and now I need to make sure you rest,” Jemilla said as she grabbed Molags wrist again and pulled her into the living room and she made her sit down on the couch. “You have to relax today, which means if I find out you did any intense exercise I will force you to listen to me read my entire Science textbook out loud.”

“Oh no, anything but that!” Molag said and Jemilla nodded.

“I’m serious Molag, nothing intense, okay,” Jemilla said and Molag nodded.

“Okay, nothing too intense. I promise.” Molag said and Jemilla stood up and grabbed the ice pack from the kitchen and handed it to Molag.

_ ‘I should probably wake up SB.’  _ Jemilla thought and she heard Molag switch on the TV as she left the living room and walked down the hall to her bedroom. When she opened the door she saw SB was still asleep, so she walked over to him and tapped his shoulder lightly with her foot. Of course, it didn’t work because SB is a deep sleeper so she had to bend down and shake him awake.

“SB get up,” Jemilla said as she shook him, he grumbled and gently pushed her away.

“No, ten more minutes.” He slurred as he turned away from Jemilla.

“Sebastian if you don’t get up right now I will take your weed and hide somewhere you’ll never find it.” That managed to get SB up in seconds.

“No! You can’t do that!” He yelled and Jemilla laughed. 

“And now you’re awake.”

“I can’t believe you just used my first name to wake me up, you’re so mean J,” SB said as she crossed his arms and pouted.

“I’m leaving in twenty minutes so you better get ready, and your breakfast is in the fridge,” Jemilla said before she organised her bag and she decided to not ride her bike today because she was walking with SB and don't have work for the next few weeks. After making Molag a sandwich for later and waiting for SB to eat his breakfast and get dressed Jemilla left for school feeling optimistic for the day ahead.

* * *

Zazzalil woke up, a painful ache set in her bones and her head was pounding. Her jaw still hurt from where Junior hit her yesterday and she kept replaying what had happened. The echo of the gunshot looping her mind, Emma crying in pain as blood dripped. Zazzalil sat up and rubbed her eyes before reaching for her phone, she wasn’t even jarred by the bright light as she checked the time. It was 6:30. 

_ ‘I should probably get up.’ _ Zazzalil thought as she slipped her phone into her pocket, she was still wearing the clothes she had borrowed from Jemilla with her suit underneath. She liked how they smelt like Jemilla. She climbed down the ladder of her loft bed and landed on the carpeted floor, she walked through the apartment and into the kitchen. As she walked in she saw Paul sat at the table, he was eating some toast whilst scrolling on his phone. He was also wearing his suit, which meant he was going into work today.

“Hey Zazz, how are you doing?” Paul asked as Zazzalil sat down across from him.

“I’m okay,” Zazzalil said as she leaned back in her chair, she watched Paul take another bite of his toast before he placed it down on the plate.

“You sure?” He asked and Zazzalil nodded her head. “I can make you some breakfast if you want?”

“No, it’s okay.” They settled into silence and Paul went back to scrolling on his phone.

_ ‘I wonder how Paul’s dealing with everything, losing your fiancé can’t be easy. Maybe I should ask? No, that seems too invasive. If he wants to talk about it he will.’ _

“Are you going to go to school today?” Paul asked after he finished eating his toast.

“Yeah, it might be good to keep a routine.”

“Well you don’t have to, you know. You can stay home for a bit if you want.” Paul said as he placed his phone down on the table.

“I want to, and you're going to work so I’d be here alone all day,” Zazzalil said Paul nodded.

“Okay, well if you want to go home just get the school to call me and I’ll pick you up. I’m here for you Zazz, if you need anything just let me know.”

“I will,” Zazzalil said and they fell back into silence, eventually Paul left for work and Zazzalil was left alone in the apartment. Paul’s absence heightened Zazzalil’s awareness that Emma was gone, but before she could spiral she decided to get ready for school. After grabbing a clean hoodie and pair of jeans she walked into the bathroom and took off Jemilla’s clothes and that’s when she remembered that her suit was still covered in Emma’s blood.

_ ‘I should probably try and get this out.’  _ Zazzalil thought and she grabbed a cloth and soaked it in warm water and she began to scrub the front of her suit. She managed to get most of the blood out before she gave up due to her wrist hurting, moving on she put on her clean clothes and folded Jemilla’s.

_ ‘I should return these to her soon, probably wash them first though.’ _

Whilst she brushed her teeth she looked at herself in the mirror, the bruise Junior gave her was a lot darker. 

_ ‘It should have healed by now.’  _ Zazzalil thought as she reached up and touched it, she winced in pain and decided that maybe she shouldn’t touch a new bruise.  _ ‘I’m sure it’s fine, my powers are just working a little slow right now. That’s it’.’ _

Zazzalil put away her toothbrush and carried Jemilla’s clothes into her room, she placed them on her best and took her mask and phone out of the jean pocket. After stuffing them both in her bag and gathering a few other things Zazzalil left for school, today she was going to walk so she didn’t have to talk to Keeri on the bus. She wasn’t ready to talk to anyone yet. 

As she was walking down the street towards school she saw the familiar glow, a person walked around the corner. 

_ ‘If I follow him maybe I can get revenge for Emma.’ _ Making sure to keep her distance Zazzalil trailed behind the person hoping they wouldn't turn around and spot her. Zazzalil wasn’t paying much attention to where she was or how long she had been following this person as all her concentration was on avoiding being detected but when she hit her foot on something metal she actually looked around, and she saw she was by the train tracks on the outside of town. As she looked around more she saw the dense forest to the left of her and the person she had been following walked into an old abandoned warehouse that was across the tracks, carefully she crossed the tracks and walked towards the warehouse. Once she reached the door to the warehouse she attempted to open the door, but of course, it was locked. Zazzalil went to climb the wall to look for another entrance but that didn’t work and that’s when it hit her, she no longer had her powers.

_ ‘Jemilla was right, I should have been more careful. What do I do now?’  _ Zazzalil thought as she looked around, that’s when she had an idea. _ ‘I may not have my powers, but I still have the suit. I could break my way in there and figure out what’s going on.’ _

Zazzalil took off her hoodie, jeans and sneakers to reveal her suit, then grabbing the mask from her bag she slipped it on and hid her bag under some leaves by the entrance. 

_ ‘My mask should be able to locate a blueprint of this place with a photo, I really need to thank professor Hidgens again.’ _ Zazzalil thought as she stood back enough to have a full shot of the front of the warehouse, she pressed the small button on the left side of her mask and snapped a photo.

“Hey, Alexa?” Zazzalil said and a ding indicated the suit was listening. “Send this photo to the locator software.”

**_“Sending photo to locator software,”_ ** Alexa said and after a couple of seconds the mask brought up an image of the warehouse blueprints, it was opaque so she could still see past it.

_ ‘Okay, it looks like there's a fire escape around the back. That should have some ladders I can climb and go through the trapdoor on the roof.’ _

So that was the plan, Zazzalil double-checked her web-shooters were on securely because if she was to get caught she would have to rely on them, and then walked around to the back of the warehouse where she found the fire escape. It didn’t seem very safe and it was rusting but it would have to do. Zazzalil reached up to the highest bar of the ladder she could reach, which wasn’t too high due to her shortness, and pulled herself up. Luckily she was still pretty strong without her powers and whilst in a lot of pain so she could lift herself up the first ladder of the fire escape, she stood on the first platform of the fire escape and prepared herself for the long climb. The rest of the ladders ended at her feet which meant she wouldn’t have to strain her muscles as much, but it would still be tiring.

_ ‘You can do this Zazz!’ _ Zazzalil thought as she began to climb up the ladders, every now and again she would hear a creak or squeak and stop for a second worried the fire escape may collapse before continuing upwards.

Eventually, Zazzalil reached the roof and climbed over the small wall around it and that’s when she saw the glass trap door, the blueprints were correct. As she approached the trap door she began to feel nervous, she was never usually nervous but without her powers, it would be so much more dangerous.

_ ‘This must be how Jemilla felt when we got ambushed by those infected a few days ago.’ _

Instead of just running straight in unprepared like she usually did, Zazzalil decided to stay back and get an idea of what she was working with.

_ ‘It seems like Jemilla is having an effect on me.’ _

Zazzalil looked through the glass and saw the warehouse was relatively empty, a few run-down machines scattered around but that was it, that’s when she spotted the man she had been following earlier. He was carrying a bag that was slightly open and the same glow of his eyes was spilling out the bag.

_ ‘What’ve you got there buddy?’ _

The man placed the bag down and pushed one of the old machines a little, once the machine was out the way her suit highlighted the ground and showed her it was a trapdoor, without her suit Zazzalil would have never realised because the trap door blamed on so well with the ground. The man crouched down and lifted up the trapdoor and more green light spewed out.

‘This thing really loves green.’ Zazzalil thought as she watched the man open the bag and pull out a bunch of wires before dropping them into what Zazzalil presumed was a tunnel. The man continued to unload the bag and Zazzalil thought she needed a better view of what was past the trap door, so she pulled herself up and kneeled slightly on the glass. Then she heard a crack and without her Spidey-Sense, she didn’t have the reaction time to jump back before the glass shattered and she fell through the ceiling and onto the ground, as she plummeted toward the ground she tried to brace herself the best she could. Her body slammed into the concrete and the combined noise of glass smashing and the impact of her body alerted the man and as he turned around Zazzalil’s heart stopped, now that she was closer she could see he was very big. She had no idea how she would get out of this, especially when the man grabbed a large sledgehammer from the bag began to walk towards her.

_ ‘Shit.’ _

* * *

Keeri got on the bus and sat down in her usual seat and waited for Zazzalil to get on the bus. However once they reached the stop closest to Zazzalil’s apartment and Zazzalil didn’t get on, Keeri began to worry.

_ ‘Where’s Zazz? What if she’s just avoiding me because I ignored her after our argument? No, she wouldn’t do that- she said she couldn’t imagine a world where we’re not friends. She’s my friend. She's probably just late again, like she usually is. It’s no reason to panic.’  _ Keeri spent the rest of the bus ride distracting herself with choreographing a new routine in her head to the music she was listening to. Finally, the bus reached the school and after putting some things away in her locker she went to wait at Zazzalil’s, hoping that maybe she would turn up before registration started. But when she did it the bad thoughts returned.

_ ‘What if she really is avoiding me? No, then why would she not go to her own locker? That doesn’t make any sense, I’m just being stupid. She’s probably just skipping today, no big deal. I should just text her check.’  _ Keeri pulled out her phone and sent Zazzalil a text.

**Keeri: Hey Zazz**

**Keeri: I didn’t see you on the bus today are you skipping or just late?**

Keeri didn’t expect Zazzalil to text back right away so she put away her phone and walked into her registration room.

_ ‘I’m sure she’s fine.’ _

* * *

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Zazzalil yelled as she crawled back whilst the man approached her, as she lifted the hammer above his head Zazzalil slid back and when he swung the hammer down it landed in between her legs. As the man lifted the hammer back up she got the chance to stand up but then the hammer was swung towards her head and she ducked last minute, the momentum of the swing sent the man stumbling so Zazzalil had a couple of seconds to formulate a plan.

_ ‘If I web up his face and hand he won’t be able to swing the hammer at me, and then I have the advantage and can subdue him. Should be easy, I hope.’ _

The man had stabilized himself and he came churching towards Zazzalil with the hammer over his shoulder, Zazzalil lifted her wrist and shot a few Webs at his hand. However her aim was off and the webs stuck to the head of the hammer, it wasn’t a complete fail though because the force of the webs knocked the hammer back slightly and it seemed the man's grip on the hammer loosened. Zazzalil got ready to dodge the man's swing, but he didn’t swing instead he slammed into her. Zazzalil was not prepared for this so her tiny body was slammed backwards by his weight and she fell to the ground, but before she could focus on the pain the man swung the hammer once more and she barely dodged it. The hammer landed next to her head creating a crack in the concrete, she looked at the head of the hammer and then up the man. Zazzalil scrambled backwards and lifted herself up off the ground as the man struggled to pull the hammer out of the small hole he had created.

_ ‘This is my chance, just hit him right in the face and go from there.’ _

Zazzalil aimed her Web-Shooters right at his face fired an onslaught of webs, each on landed and the man let go of the hammer that was still stuck in the ground and reached up to his face, as he tried to rip the webs of his face Zazzalil fired another web. This web allowed her to swing around the man and tie him up in webs, eventually, the man's body was fully encased in webs and it toppled over. Zazzalil let go of the web she was using and landed on the ground, her body was pumping with Adrenaline.

_ ‘I did it! I just beat someone without my powers!’  _ Zazzalil did a strange victory dance in celebration, but this victory was short-lived when she heard a sound behind her, she spun around to see a few people climbing out of the trap door, and she recognised these people. It was Paul’s friend from work Charlotte and her husband Sam, and her old smoking friends Ethan and Deb, and lastly Deb’s girlfriend Alice who worked at the library with Jemilla. The worst part was all their eyes were green, they were under his control. All five of them charged towards Zazzalil at once and with no time to plan Zazzalil decided to run. As she sprinted across the warehouse her suit dinged.

**_“Incoming text from Keeri, would you like me to read it to you?”_ **

“Not right now Alexa!” Zazzalil yelled and finally, she reached the door, but when she went open the door it didn’t open. Of course, it was still locked, that was the reason Zazzalil was in this situation in the first place. 

“Shit,” Zazzalil mumbled but before she could come up with a new idea someone gripped her hair and slammed her head against the door. She swung her elbow behind her in an attempt to get the person holding her hair to let go, it worked and she spun around to see it was Deb. Without much thought she punched her right in the face and ducked out of the way, and when she thought she had a chance to plan and escape she ran into an infected Ethan. Zazzalil immediately backed away as Ethan charged before her, and not having her powers proved difficult and Ethan tackled her to the ground and began to choke her. Zazzalil reached up and grabbed Ethan’s faced and tried her best to cover his eyes to obscure his vision, and then she pressed her thumbs into his eyes. The infected Ethan let go and yelled in pain, pulling Zazzalil’s hands away from his face. With another chance to escape Zazzalil backed away and looked around the warehouse as fast as she could, she spotted a large window to the left of her.

_ ‘If I can get to the window and break through it, I can run into the woods and escape.’ _

Zazzalil’s told up and began to run towards the window when Sam stepped in front of her and punched her right in the face, then he kicked her shin. She fell to her knees and as he went to punch her again she lifted her arm and blocked his punch with armour covering her forearm, Zazzalil then pushed back his hand and rolled to the side so he was no longer out of the way. Finally, she reached the window and jumped through smashing the glass and falling face-first to the ground, with no time to waste she ran to where she hid her bag and grabbed it from beneath the pile of leaves. Zazzalil swing it over her shoulder and took off into the woods and didn’t stop running until she ran out of breath and her legs began to scream, she pulled off her mask and dropped it to the ground. She sat down and leant her back against a tree, resting her head on her knees. Her body hurt, her nose was bleeding and she knew she must have more bruises than before. Her stomach also hurt, why was everything so hard without powers. Zazzalil tried her best to hold back her tears but she couldn’t anymore, everything hurt and Emma was gone.

_ ‘Maybe I just shouldn’t be Spider-Girl anymore, I’m clearly not helping anyone.’ _

After she calmed down and her heart slowed she reached for her bag and opened it, she pulled out her clothes and put them back on over her suit and after placing her mask inside she pulled her phone out of her pocket. 

_ ‘Great, I’m late.’  _ Zazzalil thought as she placed her phone back in her pocket, she zipped up her bag and put back on her back and began the walk to school. At this point, she didn’t even care that she was late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was definitely less sad from the last one, but Zazzalil is still not doing well. In contrast, Jemilla is doing great, I'm sure Zazz giving up won't be good. I guess we will have to wait and see. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D (Also you may have noticed my responses to your comments didn't have a smiley face, that was because they seemed a little inappropriate after what happened in the last chapter. But if you missed them they will be returning! So don't worry!)


	44. Chapter 44: I Quit

It was science class and Jemilla was not paying attention, she had her notebook open and she was working on her theory.

_ ‘So if all these people are being used to supply Imperaeterna’s energy, why are they all related to Zazzalil in some way? Is it just a coincidence or is it some deeper plan, maybe to knock Zazzalil’s confidence or something? Perhaps Imperaeterna’s plan is to not make Zazzalil physically weak, but mentally- because if she’s not ready to fight mentally then stealing her powers would be some much easier. So it’s like killing two birds with one stone, it’s getting tons of power from Zazzalil and also getting a constant supply from the people who were kidnapped- which means I have to make sure Zazzalil doesn’t get too sad because then Imperaeterna will steal her powers. Okay, this seems like a pretty decent theory. I should show it to Zazzalil during free period.’ _

* * *

Keeri left her class and walked straight to Zazzalil’s, she still hadn’t responded to Keeri’s text which suggested that she was either in class or still asleep at home. Keeri hoped it was the first one because she was rather excited to hang with Zazzalil during free period. But it became clear that it was probably the second option when Zazzalil’s class emptied and she didn’t come out.

_ ‘I guess she is skipping, I’m sure she’ll text me later.’ _

* * *

Zazzalil buried her face into her arm as she sat in the bathroom stall, she had to leave her Geography class a few minutes early because she couldn’t stop thinking about what happened to Emma. The gunshot continued to echo in her head. It felt as if something was trying to claw out of her head, and as it's claws sank deeper and deeper into her skull the gunshot and crying got louder and louder. Imperaeterna’s threat repeated over and over in her mind, his mechanical laugh deafening; she had to cover her ears to try and stop it. But it wouldn't work and the more she tried the worse it got. The tears dripped down her face and soaking the arm and collar of her sweatshirt, face getting too warm. The walls getting closer and closer and the air being stolen from her lungs.

Suddenly the bell rang and Zazzalil was ripped from her thoughts, she lifted her head and looked around. Everything had stopped. Zazzalil wiped away the rest of the tears still on her face, she left the stall and walked over to the sinks and splashed her face with old water. She looked at herself in the mirror, her face was red and covered in a myriad of cuts and bruises. Zazzalil guessed she probably had bruises on the rest of her body too if the pain everywhere was anything to go by. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_ ‘I need to get it together.’ _

* * *

Jemilla was walking to the cafeteria when she saw Keeri walking down the hall towards her.

“Hey Keeri, are you not with Zazzalil?” Jemilla asked and Keeri shook her head. “Well do you know where she is?”

“No, I think she might be skipping actually,” Keeri said.

“Oh, well why don’t you hang with us?” Jemilla said and Keeri nodded.

“Sure!” They walked to the outdoor seating and sat down together, Jemilla watched as Grunt stole Emberly’s homemade miniature cinnamon rolls and tossed them at Ducker who was attempting, and mostly failing, to catch them in his mouth. There was a pile of cinnamon rolls that Ducker had failed to catch on the floor, which SB would probably eat once he got to the table, and all-around Ducker’s face was covered in icing and cinnamon. Every time Ducker caught one in his mouth Tiblyn, Schwoopsie and Chorn would cheer. Emeberly didn't seem too happy that her boyfriend was stealing her cinnamon rolls and using them in a stupid game, but she didn't try to stop him like she usually did when he attempted to steal her food.

”Hey guys, ” Jemilla said as she placed her bag onto SB’s empty seat and pulled out her bottle of water. ”Keeri’s sitting with us today because Zazzalil’s not here.”

”Hi Keeri!” Tiblyn said from across the table with an enthusiastic wave, Keeri smiled at her.

”Wait, are you sure Zazzalil isn't here today? Because I saw her in Geography class but she left earlier, she seemed a little off though.” Grunt said and everyone looked to Keeri for answers, she seemed deep in thought.

_ ’I wonder if that has something to do with how Zazzalil seemed yesterday, she was struggling to climb out a window and usually, Zazzalil can take down five different grown men at once.’ _

”Maybe she’s sick then, she probably got Emma to pick her up early.” Keeri said and everyone nodded, the conversation moved on and SB joined them eventually. Jemilla noted how he and Tilyn kept looking at each other and how whenever they made eye contact it looked like SB blushed a little. Then out of nowhere Ducker I interrupted the very chill conversation.

”WAIT!” Ducker yelled and he didn't only manage to get the attention of everyone at the table but also everyone else who was sitting outside. After a moment the rest of the conversations resumed and the group were waiting to hear what Ducked had to say. ”J promised us more stories about M-Daug yesterday, and we only have five minutes left of free period. Jemilla, you need to tell us another story about Molag right now!”

”Oh! Yeah, please Jemilla!” Tiblyn said it was followed by variations of begging, Jemilla looked at her watch for a moment. 

_ ’What story can I tell in five minutes? Maybe the sword fighting story in Brazil? _

”Okay, back when Molag was twenty-four she travelled to Brazil with her friend and whilst there she got into a sword fight-”

* * *

Zazzalil listened to professor Hidgens’ explanation the best she could, his scientific language helped block out the tortuous loop of what happened yesterday in her head. 

”The sulfur then travels towards the-”

Zazzalil blanked out and she began to think about what happened again, but this time one thing was in her head.

_ ’I pulled the trigger.’ _

No matter how many times she was told that it wasn't her fault, that she tried her best and was super brave for putting herself in that situation- she knew the truth. It wasn't Junior who shot the gun, it was her. She killed Emma.

”And with that conclusion, we reach the end of the lesson. No homework this week but if you want to you can do some extra research, that's not required. Have a good day everyone.” Professor Hidgens said and it was punctuated by the bell signalling the beginning of lunch. Zazzalil packed up her bag and as she was about to leave professor Hidgens called her over, she walked over to his desk. 

”How are you doing with the new suit?” He asked and Zazzalil was thankful he didn't ask about the bruising or her not paying attention during the lesson.

”It’s good, I like the voice activation feature.” Zazzalil said and Hidgens nodded and his eyes lit up.

”I’m glad you're finding it useful, I actually dismantled one of my spare Alexa’s and upgraded her software before implanting it into the suit.”

”That’s cool.” Zazzalil said with a nod.

”Anyway, I should let you go to lunch. Plus I have some papers to grade, I'll see you later Zazzalil.” Hidgens said as he swivelled his chair and grabbed his pen, Zazzalil left the classroom and began to walk to the library. She knew the school library would be empty and she’d have a chance to be alone and try and organise her thoughts.

* * *

Jemilla was walking to the cafeteria when she saw Zazzalil down the hall. Without thinking she ran up to her and grabbed her by the shoulder, turning her around- Jemilla was just excited that Zazzalil was still in school. She noticed how tired Zazzalil looked and that she had more bruises than she had yesterday. The bruise that she had seen yesterday was much worse and it looked like her nose had been bleeding and she had tried to wash away the blood. 

”Hey Zazzalil, I've been looking for you.” Jemilla said when Zazzalil grabbed her hand forcefully shoved it off her shoulder

”Just leave me alone, Jemilla.” Zazzalil said in a hoarse voice as she went to turn around.

”No, Zazzalil wait.” Jemilla said as she grabbed Zazzalil by the wrist and pulled her back, but Zazzalil shoved her away again more forcefully before.

“Are you deaf? I said leave me alone, I don't feel like talking to you right now.” Zazzalil said and Jemilla pulled back her hands and frowned. Had she done something?

“But I’ve been thinking and I’m pretty sure I have an idea on why Imperaeterna has been kidnapping-” Jemilla said but Zazzalil interrupted her.

”No Jemilla we need to stop kidding ourselves, we don't know anything about this thing. No matter what we do it won't work.” Zazzalil said, shoving her hands in her pockets.

”Zazzalil, what are you talking about?” Jemilla asked. She wasn’t sure what had happened yesterday because the last time they spoke they were both so enthusiastic about beating this thing but now Zazzalil was acting like the idea of it was ridiculous.

”There is no point in fighting this thing anymore, I'm useless. He took my powers Jemilla, I can't fight him anymore.” Zazzalil said as she looked down at the floor.

_ ‘Imperaeterna took her powers? That probably explains the bruises, she can’t heal super fast anymore.’ _

“What? How did he take your powers? What happened? Are you okay?” Jemilla asked and Zazzalil shook her head.

“That doesn’t matter, the point is that I’m powerless. I’m not going to be able to fight this thing without my powers, so I’m not going to.” Zazzalil said.

”What? Yes you can Zazzalil, you can't just give up now. You’re so much more than your powers, and Hatchetfeild needs you. I need you.” Jemilla said, grabbing one of Zazzalil’s hands, she looked up for a moment before pulling her hand away.

”No! You don't understand, I've lost everything. I've tried fighting without my powers and they beat me, and it hurt. I don’t want to do it anymore. What's the point of trying to help a town of assholes who don't even appreciate my help? I give up Jemilla, and you should too because no one in this shitty town cares about what you do.” Zazzalil said her, voice breaking 

”No, that's not how this works. When you’re a hero you help people because they need it, not because they want it. You’ve always gotten hate so how’s this any different? Maybe you don’t have your powers but you're still Spider-Girl. You can't just walk away when things get hard, heroes don't do that.” Jemilla said and Zazzalil looked up with a scowl on her face

”Well obviously, Jemilla, I'm not a fucking hero, I’m just Zazzalil. ” Zazzalil said, raising her voice, Jemilla was stunned by the sudden outburst. They both stayed silent before a moment before Jemilla spoke.

”You know, I believed in Spider-Girl. No, I believed in Zazzalil. I thought you were better than everyone else, that you would keep going when everyone else gave up. That you wanted to protect Hatchetfield, and I told you things I’ve never told anyone before. I thought you knew what it was like to hide yourself from everyone, what it was like to all these responsibilities forced on you, what it’s like to want to help others. I thought you were like me, but I was wrong. You're nothing like me, you're not a hero. You're just selfish.” Jemilla said keeping her voice at a steady volume but her anger was very much present in her tone. Zazzalil clenched her fist.

”I’m selfish?” Zazalil said with a laugh, but it didn’t sound like she was actually amusded. “Maybe you’re right, maybe I am selfish. Maybe I'm selfish because I keep pretending that I'm this great person who’s gonna save Hatchetfield. Maybe I’m selfish because I watched my dad die and did nothing to help. Maybe I’m selfish because I keep lying to my best friend. And I'm definitely selfish because I'm still here and Emma’s not, and now that she's gone I have no reason to fight. So you’re right, I am selfish, but you’re wrong when you say we’re not the same. The only reason you want to save Hatchetfield it because you think it’s your destiny, not because you want to help others. We are exactly the same and soon you’ll pay the same price I have, so once you lose someone that's when you can tell me I’m selfish.” Zazzalil said and that shocked Jemilla. She had no idea what had happened to Emma.

”Zazzalil, I'm sorry I didn't-” Jemilla said before Zazzalil interrupted.

“You didn’t know? Yeah nobody knows anything about my life, everyone thinks they know me. That they know Spider-Girl. They think she’s brave and funny and confident, but I’m not Spider-Girl. I’m the opposite, I’m a coward and I screw everything up. I like to act like the hero who’s going to fix everyone’s problems, and I try and help everyone. But then I have to pay the price and another person who I love is dead. First it was my dad, and now Emma’s d- Emma’s gone. Everything important in my life is gone, and I suggest you stop trying to save people before you lose someone you love too. If Hatchetfield really does need a hero, find yourself a new one because I quit.” Zazzalil was close to crying and her hands were shaking, she then stormed past Jemilla and down the hall.

”Zazzalil! I'm-” Jemilla called but Zazzalil was already gone. ”Sorry.”

_ ’Fuck, why did I do that? Hatchetfield is fucked and Emma’s gone, Zazzalil needed my help and I wasn't there. That must have been why she called me, and I was at the hospital with Molag. I caused this.’ _ Jemilla thought but she caught herself in the midst of her bad thoughts. _ ’No, that's what he wants me to believe. Molag needed to go to the hospital and I didn't kill Emma, he did. And that's why I need to stop him. If not for myself, I need to stop him for Zazzalil. But I still have to figure out how to do that’  _

* * *

Zazzalil stormed down the hall and went directly to the front office, she walked through the large doors and went straight to the front desk.

“Hi Miss Lopez, how may I help you?” The receptionist asked, the only reason she knew Zazzalil was because of all the trouble she got into whilst smoking with SB.

“Um, I want to go home,” Zazzalil said and the receptionist nodded and opened another tab on her computer.

“Okay, who should I call? Emma, or Paul?” The question sent a sharp pain through Zazzalil’s heart but she tried to not to show how affected she was and coughed to cover it up.

“Call Paul.” 

“Alrighty.” She tapped Paul’s number into the phone and after three rings Paul picked up, after explaining the situation she hung up. “He said he’ll be here in ten minutes, meanwhile you can just sit over there whilst to wait.” She gestured over to the row of chairs that lined one of the walls, Zazzalil nodded and sat down.

_ ‘Ten minutes, I can wait for ten minutes. No problem.’  _ Zazzalil told herself, but she couldn’t shake what Jemilla had said. It was like a revelation, Zazzalil was selfish.  _ ‘I should have known.’ _

* * *

Jemilla sat down at the table, her friends said hi but the conversation stopped as they all looked at her.

“Are you okay J?” Grunt asked with a concerned look on his face.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?” Jemilla said as she placed her bag under the table.

“Well, it’s just that you seem a little sad,” Emberly said and Grunt nodded.

“And it’s not that you always look super happy, but you just seem different.” Grunt added.

“Just a bit of a rough day, I’m okay guys- honestly,” Jemilla said and her friends seemed to believe as they all nodded and resumed the prior conversation.

* * *

Zazzalil opened the door and climbed into Paul’s car, as she buckled her seat belt she could feel Paul’s eyes watching her.

“What?” She asked after buckling her seat belt.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You have bruises all over your face, is this something to do with you being Spider-Girl? Wait, did you fight someone this morning?” Paul asked and Zazzalil shook her head.

“Paul, you don’t have to worry about me being Spider-Girl. Firstly I’ve always tried to keep Spider-Girl and my private life separate so I wouldn’t endanger anyone. And now I’ve given up being Spider-Girl anyway so it doesn't matter.” Zazzalil said and Paul furrowed his brows.

“You’ve given up? Why?”

“There isn’t really any point in trying to help people if all you do is get the hurt, or killed. And with what happened yesterday I’ve realised that I’m not helping anyone.” Zazzalil said and Paul shook his head.

“But Zazz you-”

“Can we not talk about this? Please?” Zazzalil Interrupted and Paul looked at her for a moment before nodding. They stayed silent as the car pulled away from the school. Eventually, Paul spoke up and it was another conversation Zazzalil didn’t want to have.

“Maybe you should go to therapy?” Paul othered as they turned a corner.

“Therapy?” Zazzalil asked, confused by the sudden suggestion.

“Yeah, like you did after your dad passed. You might have PTSD from what happened to Emma, and the other things you do as Spider-Girl- I mean I remember seeing on the news that you carried a man who was shot into the hospital.” Paul said Zazzalil swiftly shook her head.

“No, I don’t need therapy, Paul. I don’t have PTSD, I can’t have PTSD.” Zazzalil said.

“I’m not saying you have to go Zazz, just think about it okay. And when you make your decision let me know, I can help you out.” Paul said and Zazzalil turned her head to look out the window.

“Okay, I guess I’ll think about it. But I think I already know what my decision will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that isn't great, Zazzalil really isn't doing great. And it seems that Zazzalil words must have affected Jemilla a little, I guess we'll have wait to see what happens next. Thanks for reading!


	45. Chapter 45: Photographs

Paul opened the door to the apartment and let Zazzalil walk in first before closing the door behind him, they both took off their shoes and Paul took off his coat before they spoke.

“Why’d you want to go home?” Paul asked as he neatly hung his coat on the door, he looked at Emma’s jacket for a moment before turning to face Zazzalil.

“I just think I need some time to process everything before I talk to other people you know?” Zazzalil said and Paul nodded.

“Yeah, being in work was a little weird. Not many people were in today, because of all the missing people, but the ones who were in were very happy. It felt a little like a slap in the face.” Paul looked down at his shoes for a second before putting on a smile and looking at Zazzalil again. “Anyway, I can make us some lunch- or if you don’t want lunch you can be alone. Whatever you need just let me know.”

“I think I’ll just go to my room for a bit if that’s okay?” Zazzalil said.

“Yeah, of course it’s okay! I’ll be doing some work in the living room if you need me, so don’t be afraid to ask.” Paul said and Zazzalil walked to her bedroom, once she closed the door behind her she shut her eyes. 

_ ‘I need to get this suit off.’ _

Zazzalil took off her suit and put back on her clothes, then she emptied her bag by dumping all its contents onto her bedroom floor. She picked up her mask and placed it on top of her suit and carried them both over to her dresser, she then shoved them both inside and closed the drawer. As she turned around she spotted her sketchbook and some old blueprints for gadgets still on the floor.

_ ‘I guess I won’t be needing these anymore.’ _ Zazzalil thought as she picked up the loose pieces of paper that had large collections of sketches and walked over to the window, she lifted the window open with one hand and then ripped the papers in half and dropped them out the window. She watched as they danced with the wind and fluttered down to the busy street below, some getting caught in trees and others falling into murky puddles. Zazzalil supposed she felt like she was stuck in a puddle right now, and even if being stuck in a tree wasn’t great she’d rather be up there then drenched in the dirty rainwater. She shut the window and picked up the old sketchbook and after looking around the room she decided to put it with the rest of her old notebooks and regular reading books, she walked over to the plastic cabinet with four different drawers and opened the second one down. But before she placed the sketchbook inside, never to be seen again, she realised what the top book she could see was. It was the old family photo album. It had photos from when her dad, Emma and aunt Jane were kids and some from only a few months ago, she remembered the last picture was of Emma, her and Paul messing around in the snow last winter. Zazzalil lifted the photo album out of the drawer and held it tightly in her hand before dumping her sketchbook in its place, she wiped the thin layer of dust on the front cover and looked at it. Of course it was labelled the Perkins photo album despite Zazzalil technically not being a Perkins because she took her mother's name, and Jane’s husband and son being Houstons. She left her room and walked into the living room, she saw Paul typing away on his laptop.

“Hey, Paul?” Zazzalil said and Paul looked up.

“Yeah?”

“I found this,” Zazzalil said as she held up the photo album. “I thought we could look through it.”

“Oh, yeah sure. Come sit down.” Paul said as he closed his laptop and placed it on the coffee table, Zazzalil sat down next to him and placed the photo album between their laps.

“I guess we should start from the beginning right?” Zazzalil asked and Paul nodded.

The first page was a photo of Zazzalil’s grandparent’s wedding, it was labelled  **_‘Jonathan and Cassidy Perkins Wedding - 1982, 23rd November’_ ** _.  _ Her grandparents looked super young and were both smiling at the camera, they were surrounded by a bunch of people Zazzalil didn’t know.

Zazzalil turned to the page and the next two pages each had a photo. The first one was of her aunt Jane as a baby labelled  **_‘Jane Perkins - 1983, 22nd July’_ ** , and the second photo was of her dad as a baby labelled  **_‘David Perkins - 1986, 6th October’_ ** .

The next few pages were of Jane and her dad as kids, the usual family photos and eventually, they reached the day Emma was born. The photo was of a baby Emma labelled  **_‘Emma Perkins - 1989, 2nd January’._ **

There weren’t any extremely important photos for a while, just family parties and graduations, but then they reached Zazzalil’s parent’s wedding day. It was a photo of her mom and dad standing in front of a brick wall holding hands, her mother was already pregnant and they were very young. It was labelled  **_‘David and Elise Lopez wedding - 2002, June 20th’_ **

“2002? Wasn’t that just a month before you were born?” Paul asked and Zazzalil nodded.

“Yeah, almost exactly seeing as my birthdays on the 19th of August. That means they were both my age when this photo was taken.” Zazzalil said.

“That’s crazy,” Paul said and then turned to the next page.

And of course, the next photo was the day Zazzalil was born. The photo was labelled  **_‘Elizabeth Lopez - 2002, August 19th’_ ** . When Zazzalil looked at the second photo on the other page she felt her skin prick up, it was a thirteen year old Emma smiling whilst hold Zazzalil in her arms. Zazzalil closed eyes and took a deep breath, willing herself not to cry.

“It’s okay Zazz,” Paul said as he rubbed her arm. “We can stop if you want?” Zazzalil shook her head.

“No, I want to keep looking,” Zazzalil said as she opened her eyes, Paul nodded and they continued to look through the photo album until the very end, the last photo obviously being the one from last winter. Zazzalil closed the album and placed it on the coffee table next to Paul’s laptop.

“You know what's sad?” Paul asked and Zazzalil turned her head to look at him.

“What?”

“Emma and I won’t be able to have a photo of our wedding photo in the album. And I know that seems silly and normally I would never care about something so meaningless, but now that Emma’s gone and we don’t get the opportunity I feel like I’m missing out.” Paul said and Zazzalil shook her head and shuffled back over to Paul.

“That’s not silly, you’re allowed to be upset Paul. Emma was your family too.” Zazzalil said.

“I know, but I have to stay strong- for you. Because if you don’t have someone stable in your life what will you do, and you’ve lost too much already and you don’t deserve any of it. I just want you to be okay, I need you to be okay.”

“Paul, you said that we’ll get through this together. That means we both get to grieve, and as much you’re here for me I’m also here for you. So if you need anything or need someone to talk to, I’ll be here.” Zazzalil said and Paul smiled. “So, do you have anything you want to talk about?”

Paul leaned forward and rested her elbow on his knees.

“I guess I’m just worried that I’m not ready to be alone. I mean I was alone before I met Emma, but it’s been three years and I’m just scared that- Well I’m not really sure why I’m scared.” Paul created a bowl shape with his hands and rested his head on his palms, Zazzalil placed a hand on his shoulder making him look at her.

“But you’re not alone, you have me.”

“I know, but what if I’m not enough?”

“What do you mean ‘not enough’?” Zazzalil asked and Paul sighed.

“Emma was good at everything. Whenever you were upset she would cheer you up, whenever you were angry she could calm you down and when someone hurt you she would kick their ass- or threaten to at least. But what if I can’t do any of those things?”

“Paul, firstly I think I can kick people's asses on my own so you’re in the clear there,” Paul laughed and leaned back, clearly more relaxed by what Zazzalil said. “And you’re the literally the most calming person I’ve ever met, if I need you to help calm me down or cheer me up I think you’ve got it covered.”

“You really think so?” Paul asked and Zazzalil nodded.

“I know so,” Then Zazzalil’s stomach rumbled. “Oh, I forgot to eat during lunch.”

Paul checked the time on his phone.

“Well it’s almost four o’clock so I’m sure I can start dinner, what do you want?” He said as he stood up.

“Hmmm, I’m not sure. You can pick, you anything you make is good.”

“Okay, then why don’t we have Emma’s favourite soup- as a way to remember her,” Paul said.

“That’s a great idea.”

* * *

Jemilla opened the door and walked into her house, SB and Tiblyn following behind her. Once they were all inside Jemilla shut the door and turned to them.

“You two just go to my room whilst I check on Molag- and don’t do anything in there,” Jemilla said as she hung her jacket up. SB and Tiblyn nodded and walked down the hall and Jemilla turned the opposite direction and walked into the living room, and she was surprised when she saw Molag laying on the sofa almost perfectly still.

“Hey Molag,” Jemilla said as she walked over to the couch and sat in the spare spot that Molag was lying on.

“Oh hey Jemilla, I followed your rules and did not move. That means no science textbook for me.” Molag said triumphantly.

“Great, you just have to keep this up for another week or so and you’ll be back to normal.”

“Another week? Oh no J-mills that is way too long, I can’t live like this. I just want to get up and go outside.” Molag frowned and flailed her arms around dramatically. 

“You can go outside, you just can’t do anything stupid that will injure your back again- wait. I never asked you how you did it, how did you hurt your back?” Jemilla asked and Molag groaned.

“You don’t wanna know it’s really stupid,” Molag said as she sat up from her previous lying position and reached for the Tv remote, Jemilla grabbed it before Molag and held it up out of her reach.

“That just makes me more curious,” Jemilla said with a smile as Molag tried to reach for the remote.

“You’re telling me to stay still and challenging me to try and grab the remote, this ain’t fair!” Molag said as she lunged forward. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Jemilla said as she handed the remote over to Molag.

“No J-mills, I was only joking- you don’t need to apologise. But thanks for giving it back.” Molag said as she settled back onto the sofa.

“I know, but I shouldn’t have done that. What if you had hurt your back again it was my fault?” Jemilla said as she sat down too. 

“That was never going to happen,” Molag said as she turned to face Jemilla. “Hey, are you alright Jemilla? You seem a little sad, did my joke upset you that much?”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just- Zazzalil and I had a fight today. And it was really bad and I acted like a dick, and now I don’t know what to do.” Jemilla said as she leaned back and sank down on the sofa.

“Well, what was the fight about? I’m sure it couldn’t have been that bad,” Molag said as she nudged Jemilla with her elbow.

“I don’t think Zazzalil would want me to tell anyone, but trust me, it was bad. I want to talk to her and say I’m sorry, but the way it ended I don’t think she wants to even think about me.”

“Well if she’s mad at you I reckon you deserve, she doesn’t seem like a girl to mess with,” Molag said and Jemilla turned to look at her.

“I get that I’m in the wrong but you could be a little more supportive,” Jemilla said and Molag laughed.

“All I’m saying is if it was between you and Zazzalil, I’d rather have Spider-Girl on my team,” Molag said.

“Wait, what?” Jemilla said and Molag squinted.

“Hang on, did you not know? I thought you knew as you’re and constantly thinking about her, I guess you’re not as bright as I thought.” Molag said and Jemilla shook her head.

“No, I know- she even told me herself. How do you know?” Jemilla asked.

“Well, she doesn’t hide it too well, from the moment I met her I knew I recognised her from somewhere. At first, I thought she was the barista at Beanies at first but that was her aunt, but I knew I recognised the voice. Then I saw a clip from when she was on the news and the reporters ambushed her and she said something about her suit being ripped, that’s when it clicked and I knew it was Zazzalil.” Molag said and Jemilla was speechless. “What?”

“You figured out Zazzalil was Spider-Girl before me, I can’t believe this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little boring but I promise it is important, I liked using the photo album to help show Paul's feelings about Emma's death. Also, I got a new laptop because my birthday is very soon which means updates will probably be more frequent (hopefully). Thanks for reading! :D


	46. Chapter 46: It's Worth It

“I did?” Molag asked. “Well, when did you figure it out?”

“It wasn’t long after you did, but the fact that you figured it first proves that Zazzalil is terrible at hiding her identity,” Jemilla said and Molag nodded.

“You got that right,” Molag said with a laugh.

“Would you believe that SB also figured it out?” Jemilla asked and Molag stared at her in disbelief.

“You really need to warn that girl that she should try and hide her identity better or else it's going to get her into some trouble,” Molag said as she began to flick through Tv channels.

“I would if we didn’t fight today, not that it matters anyway seeing as she’s given up on being Spider-Girl,” Jemilla said as she leaned back again.

“Given up? She can’t do that, Hatchetfield is fucked without her.” Molag said as she continued to change through the Tv channels.

“That’s what I said, but it only seemed to solidify her decision more,” 

“Why’s she giving up anyway?” Molag asked.

“I think something happened to Emma and that Zazzalil watched it happen, I think she might be dead. So now Zazzalil thinks that she’s doing more bad than good and shouldn’t be Spider-Girl anymore, and she lost her powers.”

“Oh, is that what the argument was about?” Molag asked as she settled on a channel that was playing some old action movie and placed the remote down on the arm of the sofa next to her.

“Yeah, and because I didn’t know I called her selfish. So now Zazzalil won’t talk to me and I have no idea what to do.” Jemilla said. “Do you have any wise advice Molag, or are you just going to continue to compare me to Zazzalil?”

“I think you should wait until Zazzalil is ready to talk, and when she is ready and reaches out you have to be there for her. Listen to what she has to say and don’t give unsolicited advice or say bullshit like ‘I know what you’re going through’ because that doesn’t help anyone.” Molag said not looking away from the Tv screen, Jemilla didn’t expect to actually get any advice at all. But that advice was pretty good, in fact, that’s what she said to Molag.

“Wow, that’s actually some pretty good advice.”

“They don’t call me Molag the wise for nothing.” Molag mused and Jemilla furrowed her brows.

“I thought people called you Molag the war master?” Jemilla asked and Molag rolled her eyes.

“You know people can have more than one title Jemilla, don’t be so closed-minded.”

“Woah, okay then. No need to rip my head off.” Jemilla said as she stood up off the couch. “I’m going to go check on SB and Tibs and then I’ll start dinner.”

“Where are they by the way?” Molag asked.

“In my room.”

“You’re trusting SB and Tiblyn in your room? Alone?” Molag asked and Jemilla nodded. “Are you not afraid they’re doing anything in there?”

“No, I told SB not to so it should be fine,” Jemilla said.

“Since when does SB ever listen to you?”

“Shit, you’re right,” Jemilla said before running down the hall, when she reached her room she threw open the door and saw SB and Tiblyn making out for the second time. “Guys! What did I say when we walked in?”

“Um, not to do-” SB began before Jemilla interrupted.

“Not to do anything, so why are you making out in here? Also, did you have to do it on  _ my _ bed? Come on, guys.” 

“Sorry J,” Tiblyn said.

“Yeah sorry J, we won’t do it again,” SB said. 

“I sure hope not, anyway I’m about to make dinner. Are you going to stay until then Tibs?”

“Sure, I still need to do my project with SB,” Tiblyn said as she picked her bag up off the floor where it was leant against Jemilla’s bed.

“Okay, well you two are doing your ‘project’ in the living room where Molag can watch you because I don’t trust you two to be alone again,” Jemilla said and both Tiblyn and SB nodded.

“That’s fair,” Tiblyn said as they stood up and walked into the living room, Jemilla realised she was still wearing her backpack and took it off before chucking it onto her bed.

_ ‘I should probably wait until Tiblyn’s gone to start organising my theory.’  _ Jemilla thought as she closed her bedroom door and walked into the kitchen to make dinner.

  
  


* * *

Keeri walked home like she usually did on Fridays except this time Zazzalil wasn’t by her side, she walked up the steps and opened the front door to her house. She quickly walked straight up the stairs not wanting to talk to her mom, ever since Keeri had yelled at her on Monday her mom had been trying, even more, to talk to her. The only times Keeri spoke back was at dinner, and it was always short and meaningless answers. As she reached her room she sat down on her bed and pulled out her phone, Zazzalil still hadn’t texted her back.

_ ‘What is she doing?’  _ Keeri thought. _ ‘Maybe I should send her another text, she probably didn’t see the last one.’ _

**Keeri: Hey Zazz**

**Keeri: I saw you weren’t in school today and I just want to check your okay**

**Keeri: Grunt said he saw you leaving class early so I’m going to guess your sick**

**Keeri: Text me back soon**

**Keeri: I love you**

Keeri then placed her phone on her nightstand and decided to get started on some of her homework, however the whole time her mind wandered.

_ ‘I wonder if Zazzalil staying off has something to do with Spider-Girl, which she is still lying to me about. Don’t I remember something about a large black hole opening on Whitehall street whilst Spider-Girl rescued some cop? What is Zazzalil up to? I wish she would just tell me so I could help her, but she just keeps lying or avoiding the subject.’  _ Keeri thought and then she realised she had accidentally scribbled all over her science homework, luckily she always used a pencil to do her homework so she could easily just rub it out. She shook Zazzalil from her thoughts and focused on her homework the best she could.

* * *

Zazzalil grabbed her pencil case and a spare paper from her bedroom and walked back into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Because Paul was making dinner she was alone, which meant she needed something to distract herself from thinking about yesterday. So Zazzalil had decided to do some drawing like she usually did when she was bored, this time was different though because her usual drawings were sketches or designs for Spider-Girl tech and she was no longer Spider-Girl. It was a little freeing to get to do anything she wanted and not having to worry about needing to run off and save somebody, she had all the time in the world to just be herself. Zazzalil wasn’t really trying to draw anything, just drawing random lines and seeing where it took her, and soon enough she realised what she was drawing. It was a drawing of Emma, replicating one of the photos hanging in the hallway- she was wearing her Beanies uniform and holding an empty coffee cup. Paul had taken the photo a couple of years ago and they decided to print it and hang it up, Emma was against the idea but that didn’t stop Paul. Zazzalil thought about how she barely knew Emma up until a few years ago, the only times she saw Emma before her dad’s death was at her grandparents funerals and then when Jane died and Emma moved back to Hatchetfield- but even then Zazzalil didn’t see her much. After her dad died Emma was the one to adopt Zazzalil, originally it was going to be Jane but she died two years before- at first, Emma was in no way prepared to look after a kid. It didn’t help that Zazzalil was grieving at the time. Zazzalil could remember the day after her dad’s funeral when she moved into Emma’s old apartment so clearly.

**_Zazzalil grabbed her bag and followed Emma out of her old house, Emma took her bag from her and placed it in the trunk whilst Zazzalil got in the car and sat in the passenger's seat. Once Emma closed the trunk she walked around the car and got in, as she sat down she turned her head to look at Zazzalil._ **

**_“You ready to go?” Emma asked and Zazzalil nodded as she looked out the window. “Okay.”_ **

**_Emma turned on the ignition and drove to her apartment in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Once they reached the crappy apartment Emma unlocked the door and they both walked inside, the decoration was minimal and the wooden floor had stains. It made sense seeing as Emma had just moved back a few years ago and had a low paying job, but to Zazzalil it seemed so much worse than her old house. Zazzalil placed down her bag and sat down on the old sofa, Emma closed the door and sat next to her._ **

**_“Look Zazz, I’m sorry I haven’t been around much. I should have done better trying to be in your life, but I promise that from this day forward I will always be here for you.” Emma said and Zazzalil looked at her._ **

**_“Okay.”_ **

As Zazzalil continued to draw, Paul walked into the living room.

“Hey Zazz, dinners ready.” He said and Zazzalil nodded and placed her drawing down and stood up and walked into the kitchen. As she sat down at the table Paul took off his apron and hung it up on one of the pegs.

* * *

After they ate dinner and Jemilla washed the dishes she did her homework, and forced SB and Tiblyn to do their homework too because, like Ducker had said ‘No one actually does their homework’. Once they all finished Tiblyn left to go home and SB went out to the boys night with Grunt and Ducker, he was very excited for this one because Ducker was paying which meant it would be extra fun. Once they left Jemilla grabbed her large whiteboard that was at the back of her closet and propped it against the wall and began to write out her theory.

_ ‘Once I have the theory all written out I can figure out a plan on how to stop this thing.’  _ Jemilla thought as she grabbed her whiteboard markers and began to write out everything- making sure it was all colour coded. After around twenty minutes of writing and erasing and rewriting she stood back and admired her work, the board filled with information.

_ ‘Perfect! Now I just need to figure out the plan.’ _ Jemilla thought as she sat down on the edge of her bed and stared at the whiteboard, rereading it again and again. _ ‘Hang on. If these people are being used like a phone charger, they are fueling Imperaeterna’s power. And if you unplug a phone it stops charging and slowly dies or loses energy, would this work the same way? If I was to unplug all these people from his supply chain would his power deplete, because if so then I would have a better chance at fighting this thing alone.’ _

Jemilla stood up and ran back over to her board, writing out her plan as fast as she could whilst sticking to her colour code. 

* * *

Keeri walked down the stairs and into the dining room that was connected to the kitchen, as she sat down her mom walked in with a glass of water and sat down too. 

“So how was school today?” Her mom asked, but Keeri didn’t respond and just continued to eat. Her mom sighed and placed down her fork before reaching for Keeri’s arm, Keeri pulled away and looked at her. “Keeri. I understand that I haven’t always been the best mother, but believe me I am trying my best to do better. I don’t expect you to forgive me, but can you at least talk to me?”

“You’re not trying to do better, the only reason you started being nice to me was because Zazz threatened you. If she wasn’t here that day everything would be exactly the same as it was.” Keeri said and her mom shook her head.

“That’s not true, Zazzalil saying that to me was a wake-up call- but it’s not the reason I’m trying to be nice to you Keeri.” 

“Then explain to me why ever treated me like that, how did you think that was okay?” Keeri asked and her mom went quiet. “I knew you were lying.”

“I’m not lying. Do you really want to know the reason? I’ll tell you.” Her mom said and Keeri looked up again. “When your dad left me and went to England I knew that I had to try my best to be a great mom, the reason I did that stuff was because I wanted you to reach your goals no matter what. That’s when I fell down the rabbit hole and convinced myself everything I did was okay because it was for your future, but it was all about control- I just wanted to control everything in my life. After that day when Zazzalil yelled at me, I realised what I was doing. I wasn’t helping you, I was just hurting the one person I love.”

“Oh. Well, I appreciate that you want what’s best for me, but that doesn’t excuse what you did to me. One sad story isn’t enough to excuse fifteen years of abuse and manipulation.” Keeri said and her mom nodded.

“I know, and that’s why I want to make it better. I don’t want you to forget what I did, but I want us to both move forward together and have boundaries.”

“Okay. I’m not going to forgive everything you did to me, but I’m willing to rebuild our relationship as long as you promise you will call yourself out on mistakes.” Keeri said.

“I promise Keeri, I never want to hurt you like that ever again.” Her mom said as she held her hand, Keeri smiled. Things were going to get better, she just knew it.

* * *

Paul walked into the living room and saw Zazzalil staring thoughtfully at her lap, he assumed she was probably drawing like she usually did- although she never let him see what she drew.

“Hey Zazz, dinners ready,” Paul said and Zazzalil nodded and placed the drawing down on the coffee table before standing up and walking into the kitchen. Paul heard her pull out a chair and sit down as he hung his apron up and when he turned around he saw she was already eating. He walked over and sat at the table himself, noticing how without Emma around it felt way too big for the two of them. Pushing the thought away he began to eat too.

“Do you know what we’re going to do with Emma’s stuff, you know like clothes?” Zazzalil asked and Paul looked up.

“Um, I’m not sure. Maybe you should decide.” Paul said and Zazzalil nodded and he could tell she was beginning to think.

“Maybe we could donate them? You know, help someone else- prove that she isn’t gone for no reason.” Zazzalil said.

“That’s a great idea, what about the rest of her things? I don’t know if you noticed but she has a lot of stuff- or had.” Paul said and Zazzalil laughed.

“Yeah, she’s like a hoarder. We could go through that too and figure what to keep and things we could donate.” Zazzalil said and Paul smiled, he knew that Zazzalil was a great person but to think she was Spider-Girl was crazy. 

_ ‘She’s always trying to help people, even when she’s grieving.’  _ He thought as Zazzalil continued to speak about things.

Eventually, they both finished eating and spoke as they washed the dishes.

“Hey, why don’t we do something fun?” Paul asked and Zazzalil looked up at him.

“Like what?” She asked as she dried a bowl.

“I don’t know, something to take our minds off things. Maybe a movie, or something?” Paul said and Zazzalil nodded.

“Sure, it could be fun. I guess we’re watching a movie.” Zazzalil said as she placed the bowl down on the counter, she turned back to face Paul. “I’m choosing though, I don’t want to watch another nature documentary that you chose on our last movie night.”   
“But it was a great documentary!” Paul said.

“Yeah, for you- Emma and I fell asleep within five minutes of putting it on,” Zazzalil said with a laugh.

“Fine, you can choose- just not horror because I can’t deal with jumpscares.” 

* * *

Jemilla had finished writing out her plan and she thought it was pretty good, of course, there were still gaps that had to be filled but for what it was- it was good. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was almost eleven.

_ ‘I better help Molag to bed.’  _ She thought as she stood up and walked out her bedroom and when she walked into the living room she saw Molag lying upside down on the couch so the top of her head was resting on the floor.

“Molag, what the hell are you doing?” She asked as she walked over to the couch, Molag looked at her and rolled over before sitting up on the couch.

“I was trying to find a comfortable position,” Molag said as she crossed her arms.

“Okay, well it’s pretty late and I thought you might want to get some sleep.” 

“Alright, I guess I’m pretty tired,” Molag said as she stood up a little too fast and winced in pain, Jemilla immediately rushed to her side. “I’m fine Jemilla, just move a little fast.”   


“You need to be careful Molag,” Jemilla said as she began to help Molag walk to her bedroom.

“I know J-mills, it’s all you’ve said to me since yesterday,” Molag said as she sat down on her bed. “I can get into bed myself, I’m not a baby.

“Are you sure?” Jemilla asked.

“That I’m not a baby? I’m pretty sure-”

“No, I mean if you can get into bed by yourself.” Jemilla interrupted and Molag nodded.

“Yes Jemilla, now please can I go to sleep.” She said as she stood up and walked over to her wardrobe.

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow Molag,” Jemilla said as she walked out the room, she heard Molag say goodnight as she closed the door behind her.

_ ‘I should probably get ready for bed myself, I can begin to patch up the holes in my plan tomorrow.’ _

* * *

The credits of the strange, yet very intriguing, action film rolled and Paul yawned. He looked out the window and saw how late it was- if he had his phone he would be able to tell the exact time. As he went to stand up he realised that Zazzalil had fallen asleep against his arm and that he would have to be gentle, he carefully lifted Zazzalil’s head and laid it back down on the sofa.

_ ‘How am I going to get her to bed? I can’t put her in her own bed, it’s too high- why did she have to get a loft bed? I can’t leave her on the sofa either, maybe I should just put her in my bed. I can sleep on the couch for the night.’ _ Paul thought and he crouched down and slowly lifted up Zazzalil, as he carried her to his and Emma’s room he struggled to open the door. Once he had opened it he placed Zazzalil down and pulled the blanket over her.

_ ‘Easy, I should probably get a shower before I go to sleep. Better grab some clothes.’  _ Paul walked over to the closet and looked at Emma’s side briefly before reaching for his favourite set of blue pyjamas. After taking a shower and brushing his teeth he grabbed his book from his bedside table and Zazzalil’s blankets from her bed. As he put on his reading glasses and settled back down onto the sofa he saw what Zazzalil had been drawing, it was a drawing of Emma.

_ ‘Wasn’t that the day I got the new camera and took a photo of Emma whilst she was working? She was so mad, but the angry face she made was so cute.’ _ Paul thought as he opened his book and began to read. Eventually, Paul placed his book and reading glasses on top of his laptop that was still on the coffee table and fell asleep, knowing for sure that his back was going to hurt tomorrow. But it was worth it if it meant Zazzalil was going to be comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now wasn't that cute, a nice break from all the death and sadness. A little bittersweet but I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading! :D


	47. Chapter 47: Planning For Triumph

Paul opened his eyes to see the morning light shining through the window, that’s when he remembered he was still on the couch. As he sat up he could already feel the pain in his back, but he didn’t have time to get upset over a sore back right now. He had Zazzalil to worry about. Paul stood up and walked into his room, he saw that Zazzalil was still sleeping and was as quiet as he possibly could be as he grabbed some clothes from his closet. He left his room as fast as he could trying his best not to wake up Zazzalil and walked into the bathroom, and after brushing his teeth and getting change into some fresh clothes Paul felt like he was ready to take on the day. He then walked into the kitchen and began to brew some coffee, the smell already reminding him of Emma. 

_‘I still need to buy groceries for this week, I was supposed to do it yesterday but I guess I was a little busy.’_ Paul thought as he poured the brewed coffee into his favourite mug and took a sip. He thought it was strange how he had always hated Emma’s shitty coffee but now that he could never drink it again he was craving it, it gave him comfort and now he was stuck with his own mediocre coffee. Paul sat down at the table and held the mug in his hand, the hot coffee warming them up and reminding him of the day he had met Emma. As he walked into the store Emma was yelling and cursing at some rude customer and then almost got fired on the spot, Paul’s heart began to race as he got closer to the counter because he really liked Emma and he was also worried she would yell at him. Luckily she didn’t yell at him and they had a pleasant conversation, as he took his black coffee from her it warmed up his hands as much as how warm his heart felt when he learned her name. Emma was stuck in his head for the rest of the week until Ted had dragged him back to Beanies the week after. It took a while for them to start dating after that but eventually, Emma asked him out and after a panicking internally he said yes. 

_‘I really miss you, Emma.’_

* * *

Jemilla slowly stirred awake from her sleep and felt something cold against her face, as she opened her eyes she saw she had fallen asleep on the floor leaning against the whiteboard. Jemilla sat up and moved away from the whiteboard to see she had also fallen asleep in her clothes from yesterday, and that her room was an absolute mess. Markers were strewn across the carpet and somehow one of them had gotten tangled in her hair, the window was wide open allowing gusts of wind to flow around her room and her bed was covered in small scraps of paper, her large research binder on Imperaeterna and the book on Imperaeterna she had stolen from the library. She also noticed that SB was not sleeping in his makeshift bed, in fact, he wasn’t in the room at all. As she untangled the marker from her hair she stood up and looked around the room, she would have to clean this up soon but right now she was too hungry to do that. Jemilla dropped the marker to the ground and grabbed her phone that was also situated on her bed, after checking the time she saw it was only 9:30 am.

 _‘Not too late.’_ Jemilla thought as she placed her phone back down and left her room after putting on her glasses. Thankfully she hadn’t forgotten to take her contacts out before falling asleep. As she entered the living room she saw one of the strangest things she could have witnessed at 9 am. Molag was doing a handstand against the sofa so that she was facing the Tv and SB was standing on the couch with his shoes on holding up Molag’s legs.

“What the fuck are you guys doing?”

* * *

Zazzalil could hear the steady beat of a heart, but she wasn’t sure if it was hers or not. But what she did know was that there was blood everywhere, the metallic taste was on her tongue and blood was like ice on her skin but also managed to set it aflame. A dark red like a canvas surrounding her, she could only just see through all the blood. It felt like she was floating in an ocean of flames and ice mixed together and her head felt fuzzy. In the distance, another body was floating in the ocean, except this body was flailing rapidly almost as if they were drowning. After blinking Zazzalil recognised the person, it was Emma. She tried her best to swim through the ocean to save her but it was too thick and she couldn’t move fast enough. The body’s flailing was getting slower the closer Zazzalil got to her, and once she reached the body Emma was completely still. Zazzalil shook her, trying her best to wake her up. She had to wake up. Zazzalil then opened her mouth in an attempt to speak, or cry, but the blood began to pour in her mouth and she began to sink. She tried to cling to Emma but her body began to sink lower and lower. Everything became darker until she felt her feet hit the seabed and suddenly she was in a street. In fact, it was Whitehall street. Except it was before Junior had opened the portal and the abandoned condos were still standing, and the buildings were bending inwards so that they towered above Zazzalil. She heard a voice call out her name, it was a familiar voice. But she couldn’t figure out who it was and then the sky began to get brighter. The light falling to the ground and it consumed her body and then-

Zazzalil shot up and looked around, she was in Paul’s room. Her breath was fast and short and she was drenched in sweat, but it was just a dream. Zazzalil’s hands shook and her heart tried it’s best to escape her chest. But it was just a dream.

* * *

At Jemilla’s sudden interruption Molag’s hand slipped and she lost her balance, but before she could fall over and hurt herself again SB managed to catch her. Jemilla ran over to them.

“Why did you do that? Don’t you see how dangerous that was? Molag you could hurt yourself again.” Jemilla said and Molag groaned.

“I was trying to find a comfortable position to watch Tv, and I was fine until you came in and startled me,” Molag said as SB helped her sit down.

“You could have fallen anyway! I get that you’re in pain but doing stupid things like this will make you hurt yourself again and then you would be in even more pain.” Jemilla said and it seemed like Molag actually realised how dangerous it was. “If you’re in pain just grab an icepack and take your medication.”  
“You’re right Jemilla, I’m sorry. It’s just so annoying not being able to do anything all day.” Molag said.

“I know, but soon enough you’ll be able to move around again. Anyway, I’m going to go and make some breakfast.” Jemilla said but then SB jumped off the sofa, that was still standing on for some reason, and landed in front of Jemilla.

“You don’t need to make any breakfast J, I got it!” SB said. “I stole some food from Ducker’s house.”

Before Jemilla could question why he was at Ducker’s house SB ran into the kitchen, and after a few loud crashes he ran out with a large plastic container filled with Pancakes, waffles and a ton of other sugary breakfast foods.

“Tah-Dah!” SB exclaimed as he held out the container towards Jemilla and Molag.

“That’s great SB, but how were you at Ducker’s house if his parents banned you?” Jemilla asked as SB placed the lid back onto the container.

“Well, after boys night I fell asleep in his backyard. So when I woke up I snuck in and stole their food before coming back here.”

“Right, why did you need to steal their food though?” Jemilla asked.

“Well yesterday you seemed super sad and stressed so I wanted to do something nice for you, and when I saw all Ducker’s food I knew it was perfect. Not only do you get a great breakfast but you don’t even have to make it!” SB said proudly.

“Oh, well that’s really nice of you SB.”

“Yeah yeah, super nice. Are we going to eat now or what? I’ve been waiting for you to wake up for hours.” Molag said as she stood up.

“Okay, let’s eat.”

* * *

As Paul finished his coffee and stood up to go and clean his mug Zazzalil walked into the kitchen.

“Morning Zazz, did you sleep well?” Paul asked as Zazzalil sat down.

“Yeah it was fine,” Zazzalil said as Paul rinsed the mug under the sink. “Actually, that was a lie. I had a nightmare.”

“A nightmare?” Paul asked as he turned his head to look at Zazzalil, she just nodded her head. “Well, do you want to tell me about it?” Paul placed the mug down by the sink and sat down.

“Um, okay. I was stuck in an ocean of blood and Emma was there, and then she drowned and I sank to the bottom of the ocean. Suddenly I was in the middle of a street and I was eaten by the light of the sky.” Zazzalil said, and Paul hadn’t expected such a strange dream.

“Hmmm, well didn’t you dreams a little like this after your dad died?” Paul asked and Zazzalil nodded. “Well you worked through them with therapy, so maybe these dreams are the same?”

“No, I already told you, Paul. I don’t need any therapy. I’m fine, I can get through it without some weird doctor person asking me questions.” Zazzalil said and Paul decided to let it go, he just hoped that Zazzalil would come around to the idea soon.

_‘Maybe I could take Zazz grocery shopping, it could be a chance to distract her.’_

“Okay, well I need to go grocery shopping. Do you want to come with me? Could be a chance for you to get out of the apartment, get some fresh air.” Paul offered and Zazzalil thought about it for a moment before answering.

“Sure, but I should probably put on some fresh clothes before we go.” She said as she stood up and she left the kitchen.

* * *

Keeri skipped down the stairs and left the house feeling super energised, she was excited to get breakfast at Beanies with Grunt and Emberly. It had been a while since she had gotten breakfast at Beanies, probably two years because after her mom found out she had drunk a hot chocolate she banned her from going again. But now she could go and even get two hot chocolates if she wanted. Once she reached the Beanies she pushed open the door and walked inside, that’s when Grunt and Emberly called her over to the table they were already sitting at. As she sat down she saw that they had already ordered her a hot chocolate.

“Hey, guys!” Keeri said as she pulled her chair a little closer to the table.

“Hey Keeri, how are you?” Emberly asked as Grunt ate a chocolate muffin, and judging how Emberly kept looking at him he had probably stolen it from her.

“I’m good, my mom and I made up last night which is good.” She said and Embery nodded along. “But I’m a little worried about Zazz, she still hasn’t texted me back since yesterday. I don’t know if she’s sick or just ignoring me. Or both.”

“I’m sure she’s not ignoring you,” Emberly said and Grunt nodded before speaking.

“Yeah, maybe it has something to do with Jemilla. Yesterday she came to our table at lunch. She seemed super sad, maybe she had an argument with Zazzalil or something.” Grunt said with his mouth full, Emberly looked disgusted as crumbs fell out his mouth.

“Babe, can you not talk whilst you're eating?”

“Right, sorry babe.” Grunt said after he swallowed the muffin he was eating.

“I mean it could be, but if she did have a fight with Jemilla why wouldn’t she tell me? And why would she go home early?” Keeri said and both Emberly and Grunt shrugged.

* * *

Jemilla stood up and reached for the plates when SB batted away her hand.

“I can wash the dishes J,” SB said and Jemilla looked at him sceptically.

“I don’t trust you to wash the dishes, and why are you suddenly being so helpful?” Jemilla said and SB shrugged.

“I just want to help out seeing as you’re letting me stay here, so let me deal with them,” SB said and Jemilla still wasn’t convinced. “Okay fine, I spilt Redbull on your bedroom carpet this morning.”

“WHAT?” Jemilla said as she stood up. “How did you do that?”  
“Well your room was a mess so I tripped over a book that was on the floor and some of the Redbull fell onto the floor,” SB said.

“You know what, you can wash the dishes. But you’re not sleeping in my room anymore, you can sleep on the couch.” Jemilla said and SB shrugged.

“Honestly that would probably be better than the floor,” SB said and Jemilla groaned.

“Okay, whatever. I’m going to my room.” She left the kitchen and walked back to her room, she could see the small dark patch where SB had spilt the Redbull. Jemilla walked over to her closet and grabbed some new clothes and after getting change she walked towards the door, she still had to brush her teeth and put her contacts in. But as she went to open the door she had an idea and had to go and write down on the whiteboard, she scrambled for one of the markers.

* * *

Paul and Zazzalil placed the three bags of groceries they had bought into the trunk of the car, as Paul closed the trunk he had an idea.

“Are you hungry?” Paul asked and Zazzalil nodded with a shrug. “Why don’t we go to Rob’s cheese and meats, I mean it’s almost lunchtime anyway.” 

“Sure, I haven’t been to Rob’s in a while,” Zazzalil said and they both got into the car. After a short drive, Paul parked the car and they both got out and entered Rob’s cheese and meats. As they approached the front counter Rob greeted them.

“Paul, Zazz, great to see you. I’m guessing you’ll have the usual.” Rob said as he wiped his hands on a towel and rested his arms on the top of the counter.

“Yep,” Paul said and he looked down at Zazz and smiled, he knew that the last time Zazzalil had been there was with Emma and was worried it might bring back some bad memories. Zazzalil didn’t seem too bothered though and didn’t even notice Paul smiling at her so he looked back up at Rob and watched as he made the sandwiches. Once he finished he handed them both their sandwiches and Paul paid before they left. As they drove back Zazzalil began to eat her sandwich. For the first time since Emma died Paul saw Zazzalil actually happy, not just because she smiles. She seemed relaxed, and the past few days she always seemed super tense and on alert- worried that something bad will happen. But right now, she seemed to forget about everything bad and that made Paul feel like he had succeeded in his goal today. Just distract Zazzalil for a little while.

* * *

Jemilla finished writing out her new idea and stood back to read it.

 _‘This may actually work.’_ Jemilla thought as she sat down, the plan seemed to make sense.

**Plan to take down Imperaeterna:**

  * **Unplug all Imperaeterna’s kidnapping victims and cut off his main supply of energy.** ****



  * **Go to Whitehall street and enter Occultatum through the portal opened by Junior.**



  * **Travel to the core where Imperaeterna’s power is stored and somehow destroy it.**



  * **Once the core is supplied Imperaeterna will no longer have power and (hopefully) the gates to Occultatum will close.**



  * **Manage to escape Occultatum before the gate closes.**



  * **Celebrate a victory or get trapped in Occultatum forever.**



_‘Before I start the plan I should probably check out Whitehall street and see if it’s still a viable option. I could even take some pictures to help aid the plan.’_ Jemilla thought and she stood up and began to prepare for her mission.

She grabbed her bag and emptied out the rest of the things inside onto her already messed up bed, Jemilla ran around her room grabbing all the things she would need. First, she grabbed her camera from the top shelf of her closet and placed it into her bag. Next, she grabbed the book she stole and the research binder just in case. Finally, she picked up her sword in its scabbard and secured it around her waist- at this point, she realised it was probably a bad idea to wear a skirt today but she didn’t have the time or energy to change. Jemilla decided it might be a good idea to grab her knee pads that she never wore seeing as she was wearing a skirt, so she sat down on her bed and put them on before grabbing her bag. As she left her bedroom she walked down the hall and placed her backpack in the basket and then put on her jacket. Then as she took her helmet off the coat hanger and placed it on her head Molag walked into the hallway, first, she looked at Jemillla and then at the sword around her waist.

“Where are you going J-mills?” Molag asked and Jemilla panicked.

“Um, to study at the library. Gotta catch up on school work.”

“You’re going to study at the library wearing knee pads and your sword?” Molag asked and Jemilla gave up trying to come up with excuses, she already knew Zazzalil was Spider-Girl so there was no point hiding it.

“Okay fine, I’m actually going to check this large portal and I might run into some people who are under mind control so I need to be cautious,” Jemilla said and Molag just stared at her, and when she didn’t say anything Jemilla got worried. “I understand if you don’t want me to got because it might be dangerous and-” 

Before Jemilla could continue Molag told her to wait there and ran into her bedroom, a few seconds later she came out holding the crossbow she had shown Jemilla a few days ago and a group of arrows. 

“Here you go,” Molag said as she handed Jemila the crossbow and arrows.

“Why are you giving me this?” Jemilla asked as she took the crossbow and looked at it.

“Just in case you need it, you can never be too prepared,” Molag said. “I’m not going to stop you, but you need to be careful.”  
“Don’t worry Molag I will,” Jemilla said as she placed the arrows and crossbow in her bag, the crossbow was so big that the top of it poked out of her bag.

“I know Jemilla, you’re smart and you know what you’re doing. So you go and do what you’re doing.” Molag said and Jemilla nodded, Molag opened the door for her and Jemilla rolled her bike out of the house. As she hopped on she said goodbye to Molag one last time and rode off towards Whitehall street.

* * *

Keeri finished her hot chocolate and got up to go and order another one, as she approached the counter and the other barista turned around, the name tag indicated her name was Zoey.

”Hi how can I help you?” Zoey asked not looking up from her phone.

”Can I get a hot chocolate, please?” Keeri asked as she placed her cup down on the counter and Zoey sighed and picked up the cup before moving over to make her got chocolate. After a minute or two, Zoey finished her drink and Keeri paid and took it from her.

”Wait, aren't you friends with that Elizabeth girl?” Zoey asked as she looked up from her phone.

”Zazzalil?” Kerri asked, slightly confused on why the barista would ask her about Zazzalil.

”Yeah her, let her know that I'm sorry for her loss. Emma was a bitch sometimes but she didn't deserve that.” Zoey said and Keeri was much more confused. 

”Sure, but what happened to Emma?” Kerri asked and Zoey furrowed her brows.

”Oh did you not here? Emma got shot on Thursday by some crazy dude, the doctors couldn't save her.” Zoey said and Keeri’s heart jumped.

”What?” Kerri asked but she didn't wait for an answer, she placed her got chocolate down on the counter and rushed out the store, completely forgetting that Grunt and Emberly were still waiting for her. As she began down the street towards Zazzlil’s apartment she saw Jemilla riding her bike just ahead of her.

“Hey, Jemilla!” Keeri yelled and Jemilla looked behind her and suddenly braked, Keeri walked over to her.

“Oh, hi Keeri,” Jemilla said and Keeri saw that she was wearing a sword for some reason, she pushed that thought aside.

“Um, hi. Do you know about what happened to Emma?” Keeri asked and Jemilla’s head turned to the side.

“Zazzalil was vague about it but I think she- Well I think she might be dead based on what Zazzalil said. Did she not tell you?” Jemilla said and Keeri shook her head.

“No, I just found out. No wonder she hasn’t texted me back.” Keeri said as she looked ahead of her, she could see Zazzalil’s apartment not too far away.

“Wait, are you going to see Zazzalil now?” Jemilla asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“Well I need you to tell her something,” Jemilla said and Keeri nodded urging her to continue. “Tell her that I’ve found Hatchetfield’s new hero and she’s heading to Whitehall street, and she’s prepared.”  
“Um, okay,” Keeri said, slightly confused about what Jemilla meant, but if Jemilla needed her to tell Zazzalil she would do it. “Anyway, I should get going. I still need to talk to Zazz.”  
“Yeah, I need to go too. I’ll see you later Keeri.” Jemilla said as she lifted her leg and rode off on her bike, and that’s when Keeri noticed that Jemilla’s backpack had a bunch of arrows and what looked like a crossbow sticking out.

_‘What are Zazz and Jemilla up to?’_

* * *

Jemilla finally reached Whitehall street and she saw that the road leading down the street was blocked by barriers, of course, they were relatively short and Jemilla could easily just lift her bike over and walk around. So that’s what she did and she was on the other side in no time, and as soon as she looked up she saw the gate. The condos were gone, and not even just a pile of rubble- it looked like they had just been picked up and moved. The concrete around the gate had been transformed into some weird looking static that was secreting slime, and the portal pulsed and black sparks danced around its edges.

 _‘You can do this Jemilla, I just need to get a little closer.’_ Jemilla thought and she picked up her camera from her bag, after looking around she saw a pillar that had broken off one of the buildings and collapsed on the sidewalk. _‘I could use that as cover in case there are any infected people around, I just hope there isn’t.’_

Jemilla walked over to the pillar and crouched behind it and after looking around once more to make sure it was safe she began to take photos. First, she needed shots of the portal so she could still see what it looked like when she refined her plan, so she took a few photos and looked at them.

 _‘They should be fine.’_ Jemilla thought and next, she needed photos of the surrounding area, that way she could plan the best route to the portal. As she lifted her camera back up and pointed it at the barriers she felt something on her shoulder, and it felt like a hand. She lowered the camera and turned her head to see a woman standing behind her, and her eyes were glowing. Jemilla dropped her camera and shoved the woman's hand away before she jumped over the pillar, she reached for her sword and pulled it out of her scabbard. She made sure she was using the correct grip and lifted the sword into position, and the infected woman jumped over the pillar and walked towards her.

* * *

Keeri walked out the elevator and walked down the hall to Zazzalil’s apartment, as she was about to knock on the door it opened and revealed Paul.

“Keeri?” He asked.

“Hi Paul, is Zazzalil?” Keeri asked and Paul looked behind him for a second before looking back at Keeri.

“Um, yeah she’s in her room but-”

“I know about what happened to Emma, I need to talk to Zazzalil,” Keeri said and Paul looked at her for a moment.

“Oh, okay. Well, I need to go and get my wallet from Rob’s because I left it here, here come in.” Paul said as he stood back and Keeri walked in before he walked out and left the door behind him. Keeri walked through the living room and down the hall towards Zazzalil’s room and knocked. She heard Zazzalil yell something from the inside.

“What’s up Paul?”

Keeri opened the door slightly and poked her head in.

“Um, it’s not Paul,” Keeri said.

“Keeri, what are you doing here?- Not that I don’t want you to be here, but you didn’t even text me.” Zazzalil said as Keeri walked into the room and walked over to where she was sitting at her desk.

“You haven’t texted me back since Thursday so I got worried, and I heard about what happened to Emma,” Keeri said as she hopped up on the desk.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I just-”

“No, it’s okay,” Keeri said. “I just want to let you know I'm here for you, so you can tell me anything and I’ll listen. I know you’re going through a lot and I’m sorry about Emma, and I’m going to be by your side every step of the way.”

“Thanks, Keeri, I just didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to admit she was really gone. But thanks for saying that, I’ll remember to come to you next time.” Zazzalil said.

“You better,” Keeri said, making Zazzalil laugh. “Oh, and I saw Jemilla whilst I was walking to your apartment and she told me to tell you that she’s found another hero for Hatchetfield. And um, that she’s heading to Whitehall street.”

* * *

“What?” Zazzalil asked.

_‘A new hero heading to Whitehall street, what does that mean?’_

“That’s what she said,” Keeri said with a shrug.

 _‘Hero headed to Whitehall street? Oh, oh no.’_ Zazzalil jumped out her chair and ran over to her dresser and immediately began to search for her suit.

“Zazz what are you- Woah,” Keeri said as Zazzalil pulled her suit and mask out of the drawer and began to put them on. Once she had the suit on she looked up.

“Oh yeah, you don’t know,” Zazzalil said.

“No, I know,” Keeri said and Zazzalil was confused.

“How do you? You know what, we’ll talk later. Right now I need to stop Jemilla from doing something really stupid.” Zazzalil said as she put on her mask and grabbed her web-shooters, she secured them around her wrist and ran over to the window, she climbed out and immediately began to swing. 

* * *

“I guess I’ll just go back to Beanies,” Keeri said as she watched Zazzalil jump out the window in her Spider-Girl suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to less fluff and more action, I didn't expect this chapter to be this long but I'm glad it's not super short. Thanks for reading! :D


	48. Chapter 48: Whitehall Street

As Zazzalil swung through the busy streets of Hatchetfield she could already feel her arms beginning to ache, swinging her entire body really hurt without her powers. She tried her best to ignore the pain and tried her best to formulate a semi-functional plan of action whilst swinging through the air, she tried to remember what Whitehall street looked like the last time she was there with Bug. Obviously she knew it would look slightly different now seeing as the portal continued to grow, and had probably had a large growth spurt since Imperaeterna stole her powers.

_ ‘Maybe I can use the narrow street to my advantage? All the infected would be very close together in a small street, so if I used my Web-Bombs I could wrap up a ton of them at once.’  _ Zazzalil thought as she rounded a building and just avoided getting hit in the face by a street lamp. _ ‘I should probably plan once I get here, I need to focus on swinging right now. Who knew it could be so difficult without my Spidey-Sense?’ _

* * *

Jemilla lifted her sword into a block as the infected woman lunged at her, Jemilla then pushed back in an attempt to knock the woman’s balance. However, the woman was much stronger than Jemilla expected and she pushed back sending Jemilla falling backwards, she lost her footing and landed on the ground with the sword still tightly in her grasp. She then saw an opening and swung at the woman’s feet causing the woman to fall over and giving Jemilla a chance to get back to her bag and figure out how she was going to get out of there. As Jemilla ran past the woman she grabbed her leg and pulled it backwards, Jemilla tumbled to the ground and she let go of her sword so she could stop herself from hitting her face on the ground. When she hit the floor she heard the clang of her sword hitting the ground nearby and as she sat up and tried to look for where it had fallen the woman stood up and walked towards her. Without her weapon Jemilla knew there was no way she could fight, the woman was too strong and Imperaeterna’s mind-control only seemed to make her stronger. She wouldn’t be able to grab her bag from over the pillar without a chance of being caught so Jemilla looked for a place she could hide and hopefully sneak her way back to her bag, that’s when she saw that more infected people began to emerge from the portal and rubble. She had to find a place to hide now.

* * *

Zazzalil was getting closer to Whitehall street and she landed as gently as she could on the roof of a building, she looked forward and she could see the tip of the portal in the distance with black sparks of light surrounding it. Zazzalil switched the right Web-Shooter’s ammo to the Web-Bombs and kept the left as the usual webs just in case, and then she jumped off the building and continued her swinging. 

She skidded to a halt on a nearby building and used it as a perch to scope out what Jemilla was dealing with, Zazzalil zoomed in on her mask and looked around. There was a large group of infected people wandering around, but no sign of Jemilla yet.

_ ‘Please don’t be captured.’ _ Zazzalil thought as she continued to look around, then she saw Jemilla’s sword laying on the ground and her bag nearby. All the signs seemed to point to Jemilla being captured, Zazzalil was sure she wouldn’t run away without her sword- it was the key to stopping Imperaeterna after all. She looked through the crowd of infected again, hoping that Jemilla was hiding between them, but none of them looked like Jemilla. Suddenly Zazzalil saw a movement out of the corner of her eye, and once she turned her head she sighed of relief. Jemilla was hiding behind a wrecked car, Zazzalil watched as she peeked over the top as if she was looking for something.

_ ‘Thank god she safe, now I just need to get her out of this mess.’ _

* * *

Jemilla lifted her head to check if they had moved yet, unfortunately, they hadn’t and they all just seemed like they were walking around aimlessly. 

_ ‘I thought they might try and find me, but they’re just standing around.’  _ Jemilla thought, and she kinda wished they’d try and look- that way they would actually be moving around and she would have an opportunity to get back to the pillar. When everything was looking bleak and Jemilla felt like she might have to hide behind the car all night a portion of the group moved to give her a clear path, if she was quiet enough she might be able to sneak past and retrieve her things. Cautiously she stepped out from behind the car and began to walk towards the pillar, keeping track of where the infected people were moving and any nearby cover she could run to.

* * *

Zazzalil watched as Jemilla began to walk near the crowd of infected people.

_ ‘What the fuck is she doing? She’s going to get caught.’  _ Zazzalil thought as Jemilla continued on her walk.  _ ‘I have to do something.’ _

* * *

Everything was going well and Jemilla was getting closer to her things, a little more walking and she would be back behind the pillar. Nothing could go wrong, Jemilla was convinced of it. However, when something was fired into the crowd of infected they all went into high alert and the first person they spotted was Jemilla. Once something within the crowd exploded and webbed a few of them up, Jemilla knew exactly who was responsible. But she didn’t have any time to get mad at Zazzalil because the rest of the infected who hadn’t been webbed, which was the majority of them, ran straight for Jemilla. She made a mad dash to the pillar hoping she could grab her bag and run, her heart thundering in her chest she sprinted. In a moment of desperation, Jemilla slid to grab her bag, thankful she had worn her knee-pads as her knees were unscathed. She grabbed her bag with one hand and vaulted over the pillar with another in an attempt to put some distance between herself and the group, not daring to look back she ducked into an alley and tried to look for an escape. There was a ladder far too high up for her to reach and if she wanted to get up she would need to find something to get up with, but there was no time and the swarm of infected were getting closer. Her eyes darted around looking for anything, was there anything she could use as a weapon seeing she hadn’t managed to grab her sword? That’s when she remembered the crossbow. Jemilla pulled the crossbow and its arrows from her bag before letting it fall to the ground, she just hoped she could figure out how to load it. As the crowd came into vision at the opening of the alley Jemilla ran as far back as she could to give her enough time to load and some range.

_ ‘You can do this Jemilla, how hard can it be?’  _ Jemilla thought as she placed the crossbow face down and placed her foot into the stirrup at the end before pulling the string backwards so it was cocked, that part was simple. The loading of the arrows would be more difficult because unlike cocking a crossbow Jemilla had no idea how to do that. As she picked up the arrow her hand began to shake, the footsteps were getting closer and her nerves had skyrocketed. Slowly she slid the arrow through the channel of the crossbow and held her breath until it was in place, her hand still shook as she lifted the crossbow so the stock was against her shoulder. Jemilla knew she wouldn’t be able to fire fast enough to fight off all the infected people, but she knew she couldn’t just give up. After a pull of the trigger the arrow fired and landed in the shoulder of one of the infected near the front, the infected man fell backwards and knocked over a couple of the others. Jemilla tried to load the crossbow as fast as she could, but she knew that they were getting too close. When she thought it was over she heard a loud crashing sound and then Zazzalil landed in front of her, Jemilla looked up from the crossbow and at Zazzalil.

“What are you doing here?” Jemilla asked as she went back to loading the crossbow.

“Saving you,” Zazzalil said as she fired webs at the infected, managing to stun some of them.

“I don’t need you to save me Zazzalil,” Jemilla said as she lifted the crossbow back into position and fired another arrow at one of the larger infected people at the front, so as they fell back they trapped a few others underneath.

“Okay, then I’m helping you,” Zazzalil said as she fired a couple more times before stopping to wait for her Web-Shooters to recharge.

“Helping me? You’re the reason I’m in this alley right now, everything was fine until you decided to fire a web into the crowd and alert them.” Jemilla said as she began to load another arrow.

“Right, can we argue later?” Zazzalil said as the crowd kept coming, the more they took down the more funnelled in.

“Fine by me,” Jemilla muttered as she fired another arrow. They tried their best to keep their ground and hold off the infected, but it was becoming incredibly clear that they wouldn’t be able to fight all the infected.

* * *

“We need to get out of here,” Zazzalil said as she looked around the alley.

“No shit,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil continued to search for a way out, and that’s when she had an idea.

“Jemilla, do you trust me?” Zazzalil said as she fired some more webs trying to keep the infected far enough away that her plan could work.

“What?”   
“Do you trust me?” Zazzalil repeated.

“Not right now I don’t seeing as this your fault,” Jemilla said.

“Well, you’ll have to,” Zazzalil said as she picked up Jemilla’s bag off the ground and held it open. “Place that back inside.”   
“What? Why?”

“Jemilla, we don’t have a lot of time.”   
“Okay, fine,” Jemilla said and she placed the crossbow inside the bag, Zazzalil handed it back to her.

“Right, take it and put in on- and give me your arms,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla followed her instructions without any questions, Zazzalil took her arms and wrapped them around her stomach. “You’re gonna have to hold on.”

Zazzalil switched her right Web-Shooter back to the normal webs and fired two at the same time.

“What are you-” Jemilla asked before letting out a scream as the both were zipped up to the roof. They both were able to catch their breath as they had finally escaped. Zazzalil watched as Jemilla stood up and walked over to the edge of the building.

* * *

“We still need to get back my sword,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil stood up and walked to the edge too, she stood next to Jemilla.

“Jemilla, do you know how dangerous it is to just come to the place where the infected population is at its highest?” Zazzalil said and Jemilla turned her head to look at her.

“Yeah, that’s why I brought my sword. What else was I supposed to do? I have to start on my plan, and I had to do it alone because you’ve given up as Spider-Girl. Also, it’s your fault this happened anyway- I was going to get my sword back without having to fight anyone. But then you had to swoop in and try to save me, which I didn’t need you to do.” Jemilla said and Zazzalil didn’t look at her, she kept her eyes on the crowd of infected that was beginning to disperse from the alley.

“Yeah, I get it Jemilla. I’m a fuck up and I ruin everything, I know. This is the reason I decided to give up, I’m not helping anyone.” Zazzalil said before she turned around and walked towards the air conditioner filter and sat down in front of it, Jemilla realised what she said followed her.

“No, Zazzalil. That’s not what- I didn’t mean what I said.” Jemilla said as she stood in front of Zazzalil.

“Then why did you say it?” Zazzalil asked as she folded her arms and rested them on top of her knees before resting her chin on top of her arms. Jemilla sighed and sat down next to her.

“I don’t know, because I was mad?” Jemilla said and that didn’t seem to help convince Zazzalil. “Look Zazzalil, you may not always do the right thing and you may fuck up- but you’re all that Hatchetfield’s got. You’re not perfect, nobody is, but if you give up nobody is going to be there to fill your shoes. Would you rather try and help and fail, or just sit around and let it happen? I know you’re a hero, and I know that you want to help. You just have to make the choice if you’re actually going to do it.” 

Jemilla looked over when Zazzalil didn’t respond, and she saw that Zazzalil had taken her mask and was crying.

“Zazzalil, are you okay?” Jemilla asked as she placed a hand on Zazzalil’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Zazzalil said as she wiped away her tears with her forearm. “Sorry, I’m a mess.”   
“No, Zazzalil you’re not a mess. Hero’s are allowed to have feelings too, and I know you’re going through a lot- and that’s okay. I just need you to know you’re not a failure.” Jemilla said and Zazzalil shook her head.

“You’re just saying that,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla shifted so she was sat in front of Zazzalil, she reached for her left hand and held it before speaking.

“I’m serious Zazzalil. You’re not a failure just because you fail, you’re only a failure if you stop trying and I know you’re not going to give up. I know that because you’re the most amazing person I have ever met and I love everything about you, both the good and the bad. Sure you’ve made mistakes but everyone does.” Jemilla said and Zazzalil looked up.

“But I can’t make mistakes, because my mistakes have bigger consequences.”

“That’s not how it works Zazzalil, you’re still human and that means you have to make mistakes to learn and grow,” Jemilla said as she rubbed circles on Zazzalil’s hand she was holding with her thumb.

“What can I learn from all this? What can I learn from Emma’s d-death that I caused?” Zazzalil asked and Jemilla could tell just thinking about what happened hurt.

“I don’t know, but there has to be something,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil furrowed her brows. “I may not know what you can learn from your mistakes but we can figure it out, together.”

Zazzalil actually smiled and she nodded. They sat in silence for a moment before Zazzalil spoke up.

“We still need to get back my sword,” Jemilla said.

“I know, and I think I have an idea,” Zazzalil said and she stood up and walked over to Jemilla’s bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty proud of this chapter and I think it's now one of my favourites. It was also fun to write which is a bonus. Also, I just want to let everyone know from friday/19th of June I'm going to take a few day break because The Last Of Us Part 2 comes out, and I have been waiting for this game to come out for a while. I'm going to try and write a few chapters to fill the days I'm not writing but if I don't then the updates may become a little slow during next week. I hope you don't mind and thanks for reading! :D


	49. Chapter 49: Working Together

Zazzalil lifted Jemilla’s bag off the ground and pulled out the crossbow, she examined it for a moment before letting her hand fall to her side and walked back over to Jemilla with the bag in her other hand.

“If my plan’s gonna work, we’re going to need more arrows,” Zazzalil said as she held out the crossbow for Jemilla to take, Jemilla took it and looked up.

“And what’s your plan?” Jemilla asked as Zazzalil sat down next to her and rummaged through her bag. She then pulled out the notebook Jemilla had brought and a stray pencil that had been left inside.

“I knew you would bring stationery to a fight,” Zazzalil said with a laugh as she flipped Jemilla’s notebook open and laid it on the ground, Jemilla watched as she leaned over and began to sketch something.

“Zazzalil, what are you doing?” Jemilla asked as she tried to look at the notebook, but her attempt didn’t work as Zazzalil was entirely blocking her view.

“Shhhh, I need to focus,” Zazzalil mumbled and after a couple of seconds she sat back and Jemilla could finally see what she was doing, it was a sketch of the street.

“Okay so, we’re here,” Zazzalil said as she drew an X on the building that they were sat on top of. “Your bike is here and the sword is over there.” Zazzalil drew them both onto the drawing of the street.

“Right, but we already know where those things are- how are we going to get them back?” Jemilla asked and Zazzalil turned her head to look at her.

“If you stop asking so many questions I can tell you,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla shuffled forward so she was kneeling next to Zazzalil, it gave her a better view of the notebook. “Okay. I will swing my way over here to the truck that’s on its side and act as a distraction, I’ll get the crowd of infected to come towards the truck and whilst their distracted you can get the stuff back. Once they’ve all moved away from the centre of the street you will climb down the ladder over there and collect the arrows that are left in the alley, then you sneak over and grab your sword. Once your done you give me the thumbs up and take cover behind the pillar, then I will run across these buildings and draw the infected away from the barriers and bike. Once it’s clear you make a run for the bike and ride off towards our rendezvous point, I will follow you shortly after.” Zazzalil said as she gestured to the blueprint with each step of the plan, Jemilla listened closely and thought she had gotten all of it.

“That’s a pretty good plan Zazzalil,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil smiled.

“Thanks,” Zazzalil said before looking back down at the notebook. “We still need to figure out the meeting point, I’m thinking we choose somewhere close enough that we can get there quickly but not too close that the infected could follow us.”

“Well maybe we could go in the alley of the building behind this one, it’s all the way on another street and there’s a wall blocking it from the other alley,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil nodded.

“Great, I reckon we should wait until it’s a little darker. It’ll be harder for the infected to see you and give you a better chance of getting the sword.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Jemilla said.

By the time the sun had begun to go down Zazzalil and Jemilla were both equally excited and terrified, if a single step of the plan went wrong at least one of them was done for- and probably the other if they couldn’t escape in time. But Zazzalil was quite confident in her plan and Jemilla was a little less confident but she still thought it could work. Zazzalil was sat at the edge of the building with her legs dangling over the edge, watching the crowd move around. It reminded her of a few weeks ago when she was stopping bank robberies and saving cats out of trees and not fighting a giant mythical monster who wants to control the entire human race, though at that time she had also never met Jemilla and Zazzalil wouldn’t trade that to go back to the way it was. Speaking of Jemilla, she was taking a nap by the air conditioning unit and using her backpack as a pillow- all the running and loading of the crossbow had tired her out. Sadly Zazzalil would have to wake her up soon once the sun had gone entirely down, but she still had a few moments of sleep before the chaos began. The sky was a canvas of oranges and purples as the sunlight got dimmer and dimmer, the infected’s eyes were glowing much more prominently and just looking at them sent a shiver down Zazzalil’s spine. It also gave her flashbacks to every time she had been sucked into Occulatum and Imperaeterna had taunted her, and Zazzalil knew that she had to get some payback. Finally, the sun had set and Zazzalil swung her legs back onto the building and stood up before walking over to Jemilla, with a gentle shake she was awake already.

“It’s time to get your sword back,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla nodded as she sat up and put on her backpack, she stood up and followed Zazzalil back over to the edge of the building. “You remember the plan?”  
“Yeah, just be careful- you have the more dangerous job,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil nodded.

“I know, I can handle it. Just focus on getting back that sword.” Zazzalil said as she secured her Web-Shooters. “And remember that if I get into trouble down there you can’t stop to save me, you have to keep going with the plan.”

“I think you need that reminder more than I do. I’m serious Zazzalil, you can’t try and save me because you’ll just lead the group to me.”

”I know, but if we don’t mess up a step of the plan it will all be fine and we won’t have to worry about that.” Zazzalil said as she put on her mask and adjusted to the night vision. “Good luck, I’ll see you on the other side. Hopefully.”

Jemilla looked at her for a moment as if she was going to say something but she just nodded before turning away, she walked over to the ladder and got into position. 

Zazzalil turned and with a run jumped onto the building next to them, she then jumped along too more before making a leap and landing on the turned over truck where she would draw the infected. She lifted her wrist and fired a Web-Bomb into the crowd once more so they were on alert, now she just had to call them over.

“Hey, assholes! Over here!” Zazzalil yelled as she waved her hands above her head and banged her feet on the van, all the noise immediately attracted the attention of the crowd. The Web-Bomb exploded webbing up a couple of the infected and the rest of them ran straight for the truck, unable to find a way up to Zazzalil they just banged the side of the truck and shook it lightly.

* * *

Jemilla watched as Zazzalil yelled at the crowd of infected and they all began to swarm towards her, once the centre of the street was clear Jemilla began to climb down the ladder. After having to jump down at the final section she was back on the ground and first, she collected the arrows from the bodies of the infected. As she pulled them out of shoulders and arms she could tell they weren’t dead, which meant any of them could come back and attack her. She had to be quick. Each arrowhead was covered in a watery green substance that looked similar to the glow of the infected people’s eyes, it was almost as if their blood was altered. The final arrow was pulled and she placed them all inside her bag and pulled out the crossbow, she loaded it up and then crouched. Slowly Jemilla made her way towards a pile of rubble she could hide behind, and after double-checking that the area was completely clear she ran for the sword. As she picked it up she felt a rush of energy, similar to when she first held the sword, and the shone a bright blue once more- thankfully not too bright that it would draw attention. Jemilla gave a Zazzalil a thumbs up before jumping behind the pillar and taking cover, she placed the crossbow back into her bag and decided if she got into to trouble she should rely on just her sword. It was likely it would be close range anyway. She listened to the sound of a Web and then Zazzalil yelling from another direction. Despite knowing it was a risk Jemilla peaked over to see what was happening, Zazzalil was on the building in between the one they had escaped too and the crumbled condos. 

The crowd began to walk through the street towards Zazzalil’s new position and Jemilla hoped that they all just stayed together and none of them came to her, but then she saw one of beginning to stray from the group and wander towards the pillar. Jemilla ducked back behind the pillar so she wasn’t spotted and tried to listen to where the man was walking, but with Zazzalil making so much noise it was a little difficult. Footstep, footstep, two more footsteps. They didn’t seem to be getting quieter or more far away. Footstep, louder footstep. They stopped. Jemilla didn’t feel very confident but decided to peek back over the pillar to see where he was, so when she turned around she went to peek over the top- but as she turned she saw the man was stood on the other side of the pillar staring down at her. Jemilla slowly looked up expecting to see bright green eyes menacingly glaring at her, but when she reached his head she didn’t see his glow. By his mannerisms, she could clearly tell he was infected, but he must have suppressed the glow somehow. Jemilla made a mental note to think about that later and tried her best to figure out what to do. As a kneejerk reaction, she moved away from the pillar and stood up, holding her sword in position. But Jemilla knew she wasn’t going to be strong enough to fight him, judging by the last time she tried to fight an infected person with her sword. Her best bet would be to make a run for her bike and get to the meeting point, and maybe the infected would get distracted by all of Zazzalil’s noise on the way.

* * *

Zazzalil watched as one of the infected walked over to where Jemilla was hiding, she continued to make noise to keep the rest of them distracted as she watched. Zazzalil knew she couldn’t intervene and help Jemilla, that would just make the situation so much worse- she just hoped that Jemilla could getaway. Her eyes darted to the bike by the end of the street and back over to Jemilla, if she was to just run for the bike without a fight it would be quite a way to run- and she would have to be able to get on the bike quickly. Zazzalil tried her best to make enough noise to bring the single infected back over, but he wouldn’t move.

* * *

Jemilla lifted her sword and smacked the infected man in the face before turning and sprinting towards the end of the street, weaving around random objects that were in the middle of the road. She could hear the rush of her blood and the beating of her heart, and she could hear the heavy footsteps of the man following her. As she ran she realised she would have to lift her bike back over the barrier and either walk around or try her best to climb over, so there was a high probability that she would have to fight back a little to buy enough time to escape. Jemilla reached her bike and quickly lifted it off the ground and chucked it over the barrier before looking behind her one last time, the man was getting alarmingly close. Then Jemilla realised she would be able to fit under the small gap in the barrier, and she just hoped that the man couldn’t either- she dropped to her knees and tried her best to slide underneath. The man’s footsteps got close as Jemilla continued to slide through and last minute she appeared on the other side, she could hear the infected man bang on the barrier and assumed he either didn’t know how to slide under or was too big to fit. Jemilla caught her breath for a moment before standing up off the ground, she lifted her bike upright as the infected man continued to bang on the barrier.

 _‘I just hope that’ll be able to hold, if that many of Imperaeterna’s mind control victims escaped the town would fall into chaos.’_ Jemilla thought as she picked her helmet off the ground where it had fallen out of the basket on her bike when she chucked it over, she put it on and secured it and then climbed onto the bike and rode off to the meeting point.

* * *

Once Zazzalil saw Jemilla disappear underneath the barriers at the end of the street she began to plan her escape, however, it was very difficult whilst the infected crowd banged against the building below and humming of the portal being so close. She looked around and saw a loose wire coming out of the fire escape behind her.

 _‘Maybe I can use that to scale down the building and into the meeting point, it would be too dangerous to just jump down without my powers and swinging would give me too much momentum.’_ Zazzalil thought and she stopped firing webs at the infected and ran towards the wire, after pulling out the door she saw it would be long enough. First, she leapt over the alley Jemilla had run to and landed on the building they escaped to, then she jumped to the building behind it. After tying the wire around a small air filter she dropped it down the side into the alley and began to scale down the building.

* * *

Jemilla braked as she reached the alley and leant her bike against the wall, now all she had to do was wait for Zazzalil. 

_‘Hopefully, she doesn’t take to long.’_ Jemilla thought as she unclipped her helmet and then she saw a vibrant yellow wire fall from above, as she looked up she saw the signature Blue and Red that Zazzalil wore. _‘I guess she didn’t take long at all.’_

Once Zazzalil reached the ground she took off her mask and turned to face Jemilla.

“We did it!” Zazzalil said with a big smile and she held up her hand for Jemilla to high five, but before Jemilla could even process what Zazzalil said she instinctually hugged her.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil made strange squeak noise when the hug shocked her.

“Of course I’m okay, I am Spider-Girl after all,” Zazzalil said as Jemilla pulled back and shook her head with a laugh. “Also, you totally left me hanging.”

“Do really want me to high five you?”

“Um yes, that’s what you do when you win,” Zazzalil said as she held up her hand again.

“I don’t think that’s true but okay,” Jemilla said as she high fived and Zazzalil.

“It’s definitely true J-mills,” Zazzalil said as Jemilla turned around and held her bike again. “Anyway, you said you have a plan to fight Imperaeterna? Can I see it?”

“Sure, I have it all on my planning whiteboard at my house,” Jemilla said as she used her right hand to clip her helmet back on and held her bike up with her weaker hand.

“You have a planning whiteboard?” Zazzalil asked with a laugh.

“Yeah, why?”

“That is so lame,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla mocked offence.

“No, it’s not, my whiteboard is so cool.”

“Whiteboards are never cool Jemilla,” Zazzalil said as she crossed her arms.

“Well this whiteboard is going to save Hatchetfield, so I’d say it’s pretty cool,” Jemilla said as she got onto her bike.

“Pretty confident in your plan then?”

“Very confident,” Jemilla said. “It’s getting late so you might as well come back to mine, then we can work on my plan.”

“Sure.”

“Okay, hop on,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil looked at her in confusion.

“Hop on? Jemilla it’s a bike.” Zazzalil said and Jemilla rolled her eyes.

“A bike that has pegs on the wheels that people can stand on,”

“You expect me to trust you and stand on the back of you’re bike whilst you ride in the dark?” Zazzalil asked and Jemilla nodded.

“Yep. I mean I trusted you when you zipped us up onto that roof with your webs. Plus I have a light for when I ride in the dark.” Jemilla said with a shrug as she took off her backpack and placed it in the basket, she had to lay it on its side so the crossbow and arrows didn't obscure her vision whilst riding.

“Actually I remember you saying you didn’t trust me,”

“Whatever, Zazzalil just get on the bike,” Jemilla said as he turned the light on the front of her bike on.

“Ugh fine,” Zazzalil said as she put the mask back on and hopped on the pegs, Jemilla just hoped nobody would see her riding with Spider-Girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow look a new chapter! I actually finished this chapter last Friday and then completely forgot to post it, so I've already written the next chapter which (once I've edited it) should be up soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I liked Jemilla and Zazz working together, and I'm sure they'll be doing this much more in the future. Thanks for reading! :)


	50. Chapter 50: Redirection

Jemilla opened the door and rolled her bike inside, as she propped her Bike up against the wall and took off her helmet Zazzalil walked in behind her. After she placed her helmet into the basket on top of her bag in the basket she walked towards the doorway into the living room, she looked around and saw that the Tv was still on and there was a blanket on the couch but no sign of Molag.

“Molag? You here?” Jemilla yelled, she then heard a yell from somewhere in the house.

“Yeah, I’m in the kitchen,” Molag yelled and Jemilla turned to face Zazzalil who was standing behind her.

“You can just go to my bedroom whilst I check on Molag seeing as you’re wearing your suit, I’ll be there in a minute,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil nodded before turning around and walking down the hall toward Jemilla’s bedroom. Jemilla walked through the living room and opened the door to the kitchen, as she walked in she saw SB sat on the table as Molag stitched up a large cut on his forearm.

“What happened to you?” Jemilla asked as SB winced in pain whilst Molag pulled the needle through his skin.

“He cut his arm on a rock whilst helping me fix the garden fence,” Molag said. “This idiot can’t lift a plank of wood without fucking up.”

“Hey, if I wasn’t there we wouldn’t have fixed the fence,” SB said and Molag shook her head.

“We didn’t fix the fence, we fixed part of the fence. I’m probably going to have to do the rest myself once my backs healed.”

“It’s not easy to fix a fence whilst your high,” SB said with a pout and Molag groaned as she continued to stitch up his arm.

“Um, okay. Well, good luck with the stitches but Zazzalil is in my room and I need to go talk to her.” Jemilla said and she turned around and went to leave the kitchen.

“Wait,” Molag said as she stopped doing the stitches and Jemilla turned back around. “Zazzalil is here? In your bedroom?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I’m guessing she reached out?” Molag said and Jemilla shrugged.

“I guess you could say that,” Jemilla said as she thought back to earlier today, was Zazzalil ready to talk to her?

“Right, you better remember my advice. No  ‘I know what you’re going through’ bullshit.” Molag said before going back to stitching up SB’s arm.

“I’ll remember,” Jemilla said as she left the kitchen, she walked back through the living room and down the hall to her bedroom. Once she opened the door she saw Zazzalil was sitting down at the edge of her bed with her mask dangling from her fingertips.

“Hey, I’m back,” Jemilla said as she closed the door and walked over to the bed, she sat down next to Zazzalil and turned to look at her. “How are you feeling?”

Zazzalil let out a sigh and sat up a little straighter.

“Physically or emotionally?” She asked as she lifted her head and looked forward at the bedroom door, Jemilla looked at the collection of bruises on Zazzalil’s face. They seemed to be healing now.

“Both?” Jemilla said and Zazzalil nodded.

“Okay, um. Physically I’m okay, or as okay as I can be when I’m being Spider-Girl and don’t have Super-Healing.” Zazzalil said and she paused, Jemilla stayed silent. “And emotionally I’m- I- I don’t-”

“You don’t have to speak about it if you don’t want to,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil shook her head.

“No, I want to. I just need a second to think about it.” Zazzalil said as she placed her mask down on the bed in between the two of them. Jemilla said a quiet okay and waited for Zazzalil to speak again. Whilst she waited Jemilla looked at Zazzalil more closely than she had before, and she had never noticed the small fleck of grey in her eyes. A couple of seconds after this revelation Zazzalil sucked in a breath and began to speak again.

“I think I just feel guilty.”

“Guilty?” Jemilla repeated and Zazzalil nodded, Jemilla wasn’t entirely sure why she asked because she heard what Zazzalil said. “Is there a reason you feel guilty?”

“Yep,” Zazzalil said and she emphasized the p at the end. “There’s a few actually.”

“Do you want to speak about it?”

“Sure,” Zazzalil said and she looked down at the carpet. “One reason is that I feel like I’ve just abandoned Hatchetfield for my own problems.” Jemilla went to speak when she remembered Molag’s advice.

_ ‘No unsolicited advice.’ _

“Another reason is that I left you to fight this thing on your own,” Zazzalil said and she began to pick at her nails, Jemilla had begun to notice the nervous habit. “I also feel guilty about Emma.”

“Just guilty about Emma in general?” Jemilla asked despite her better judgement, she didn’t want to upset Zazzalil or make her uncomfortable by crossing a boundary. Luckily Zazzalil seemed to be okay seeing as she answered.

“Maybe. There’s a lot of reasons I feel guilty about what happened to Emma.” Zazzalil said. “I feel guilty because I wasn’t there to stop Junior from taking her, because if I had gone straight home I could have stopped it. And I pulled the trigger on the gun. I took Paul’s love away and he’s still so nice to me. If I were in his position I would want revenge against the person who killed her.”

“Well, do you?” Jemilla asked and Zazzalil turned her head to look at her.

“What?”

“Do you want revenge against Junior because he kidnapped Emma?” Jemila asked and Zazzalil seemed to think for a moment before turning her head to look back at the carpet.

“No, I don’t,” Zazzalil mumbled.

“Why not?”

“Because it wasn’t Junior’s fault, Imperaeterna was controlling him. He even tried to warn me that Imperaeterna was tricking me.” Zazzalil said and Jemilla nodded.

“I’m sure Paul feels the same way,” Jemilla said.

“What do you mean?”

“You just said it wasn’t really Juniors fault, it was Imperaeterna’s. Right?” Jemilla said and Zazzalil nodded, urging her to continue and finish her explanation. “I’m sure Paul knows that it wasn’t your fault the gun fired, in his eyes, it was probably Junior’s.”

“Hmmm, I guess you're right,” Zazzalil said. “How are you so smart?”

“I’m not.”

“Sure you’re not,” Zazzalil said and they both went silent again. “I’m sorry about what I said to you yesterday, I shouldn’t have said it.”

“No it’s okay, I was being too pushy. And I shouldn’t have called you selfish because you’re not, if anything you're one of the most selfless people I know.” Jemilla said and Zazzalil began to pick at her nails again.

“It wasn’t okay Jemilla, I can’t treat you horribly just because I’m going through something.”

“I know, but I think there was some truth to your words. We’re not going to be able to fight Imperaeterna without your powers. If we’re going to fight him, we need to be smarter- we need to be prepared for anything he throws at us.” Jemilla said as she stood up and walked over to her whiteboard. “And I think I know how.”

“Oh, how did I not see that?” Zazzalil said as she shifted so she was now facing the whiteboard.

After Jemilla explained the plan Zazzalil just stared at her.

“Was it really stupid?” Jemilla asked and Zazzalil promptly shook her head. 

“Jemilla, that was so good. I think that could really work, we could do this.”

“Really?” Jemilla asked.

“Yeah, of course, I have a few things to add but most of it was brilliant,” Zazzalil said as she stood up, she bent down and picked a stray marker on the floor and took off the lid. She held the lid in her mouth as she began to write something on the board. “I told you you were smart.”

Jemilla just scoffed as she waited to see what Zazzalil was doing, a few moments later Zazzalil stood back and put the lid back on the marker.

“Okay, so your plan is pretty good. But, you can’t just go into  Occultatum .” Zazzalil said.

“Why not?” Jemilla asked as she looked at what Zazzalil had drawn on the board, it looked like a suit and astronaut would wear.

“It has no atmosphere, you can’t breathe in there. I’m pretty sure whenever I got sucked in I wasn’t actually there, it was like a projection or something because I could breathe.” Zazzalil said. “You would need a suit similar to the one I wore when I first went in.”

“Well, where would we get one of those?” Jemilla asked and Zazzalil shrugged.

“I don’t know,” She said and she paced back and forth for a moment before she had an idea. “Professor Hidgens!”

“What?”

“We could get one from professor Hidgens,” Zazzalil said. 

“How would we get one from the professor? It’s a Saturday night.”  Jemilla said and Zazzalil nodded.

“I know, maybe we could go to his house?” Zazzalil said. “Except we don’t know where he lives.”

That’s when Jemilla had an idea.

“We could find out where he lives,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil looked at her in confusion.

“We could?” Zazzalil asked and Jemilla nodded.

“He has a library card, which means his address is on the system at the library. We could just go and steal it from the library, it’s closed anyway so no one will be there.”

“So, you want to break into the library?” Zazzalil asked.

“Yeah. Is that okay?” Jemilla asked and Zazzalil laughed.

“I’d love to break into the library, I’m just surprised that you want to,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla shrugged.

“It is to save the world,” Jemilla said. “So, you’re down?”

“Totally,” Zazzalil said.

“Great, I think you also should have a weapon other than your Web-Shooters,” Jemilla said as she sat down on her bed again. “I’m sure we can find one in Molag’s chest.”

“Okay,” Zazzalil said as she sat down next to Jemilla in the spot she was sitting in a few minutes prior. “Also, can I borrow some of your clothes again? Just so I don’t have to walk around in my suit. It might be a bit suspicious if you’re just walking around with me, and I don’t want to risk Molag and SB finding out either.”

“Sure, but SB and Molag already know,” Jemilla said as she stood up and walked over to her closet and began to search for clothes that would cover up Zazzalil’s suit.

“They do?”

“Yeah, Molag figured it out before I did and SB figured it out by himself, mostly,” Jemilla said as she pulled an old long-sleeve T-shirt, it was smaller than her other clothes which meant it would probably fit Zazzalil better.

“What do you mean mostly?

“Well when you borrowed clothes from me the other night he heard us talking in the bathroom asked why you were here so late, I told him why and he said he had a feeling you were Spider-Girl anyway,” Jemilla said as she found a pair of jeans that most definitely would be too big for Zazzalil.

“Damn, I’m really bad at hiding my identity,” Zazzalil said as Jemilla chucked the clothes at her.

“I think it’s the voice that makes it obvious,” Jemilla said. “Once you’re dressed we can go grab a weapon from Molag’s room.”

“Cool,” Zazzalil said as she struggled to get the T-shirt on.

“Do you need help?” Jemilla asked as she walked over to Zazzalil who just shook her entire body as she knew her head wasn’t visible.

“No, I’ve got it,” Zazzalil said as she continued to struggle.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, I just-” Zazzalil said before letting out a sigh and slumping over in defeat. “I need help.”

Jemilla just laughed as she helped Zazzalil get her head through the T-shirt.

“There!” Jemilla said as she stood back so Zazzalil could get her arms through. “You don’t have to do everything by yourself Zazz, you can ask for help.”

Zazzalil stared at her and smiled.

“What?” Jemilla asked and Zazzalil let out an amused huff.

“You’ve never called me Zazz before.” She said as she reached for the jeans that were on the ground.

“I haven’t?”

“No, you always just call me Zazzalil.” She said as she put on the jeans and cuffed them at the bottom because, as Jemilla and guessed, they were too big.

“Oh, I never realised,” Jemilla said as Zazzalil stood up. “Anyway, let’s go and find you a weapon.”

* * *

Junior opened his eyes and was surrounded by darkness, his gut began to twist at the memory of what he was forced to do. As his body autonomously walked towards the large orb of green light his face pulsed from pain, if Zazzalil hadn’t stopped he was sure he would have died. And he wished that he did.

“Junior, your mission is complete.” The mechanical voice echoed, Junior, watched as it’s tentacles swayed behind the light. “Phase three has been completed, and now the Charlie Alpha Papa Tango Alpha India November will be transferred. Collect System 003 at WHTT-TDUL0 and disconnect, replace WPE-BUC with WPE-JUM. The message will be sent to System 003 to return to WHST-OCGA and you will no longer be in action.”

Junior wasn’t sure what any of this meant but he knew that the other in his head did, ever since he got dragged into the portal he had been getting weird coded messages. His body turned and began to walk towards the large swirling black light.

* * *

Bug could feel his body get weaker as his energy was drained through the unnaturally green wire, ever since the other had connected Becky and his own body Bug had been stuck. He couldn’t sleep because he wasn’t the one in control, all he could do was try and talk to the other or look around the feeding room. Every day he hoped that Zazzalil would come and save him, he hadn’t seen her in a while and he just missed hearing about what she was up to. Suddenly light spilled down one of the tunnels leading off the feeding room, Bug heard the sound of a trapdoor shutting as the light disappeared and was replaced with the light from a flashlight. A couple of seconds later Junior walked in and walked towards him, he crouched down by Bug and unplugged him before Junior plugged himself into the wall. The other already took control of Bug’s body and that’s when his head hummed and a message was sent.

‘ **_System 003. You are now Charlie Alpha Papa Tango Alpha India November, travel to WHST-OCGA for further instructions relating to_ ** **_WPE-ELL and the situation of the warrior. Our calculations seem to be off and recalibration is in process, once disguised travel to WHST-OCGA. Do not interact with anyone.‘_ **

Once the message was received Bug’s body stood up and took Junior’s belt that he had stolen from Bug when he got kidnapped and lost his leg, as it was secured around his waist Bug wondered why he got switched with Junior. He had been spending the time in the feeding room trying to decipher what the codes meant but most of it seemed like gibberish to him, the one thing he thought he knew was that his body was system 003. Due to being a cop Bug also knew how to use military codes, and it seemed like he was the new ‘Captain’, which seemed to mean he was now doing most of the things work and not Junior. As his body began to walk out through the tunnel that Junior had come from, Bug knew whatever he would be forced to wouldn’t be good, he just hoped he would be able to take control of his body long enough to warn Zazzalil.

* * *

Jemilla opened the door to Molag’s room and walked over to her large weapons chest, Zazzalil stood behind her as she opened it.

“Woah, you weren’t kidding when you said she has a lot of weapons!” Zazzalil said as she kneeled down next to Jemilla to get a closer look.

“Yeah, she has so many. Swords, batons, crossbows, spears-”

“She has spears?” Zazzalil interrupted with a big grin on her face.

“Yeah, why?”

“I love spears, can that be my weapon?” Zazzalil said and Jemilla furrowed her brows.

“Have you ever even seen a spear?” Jemila said as she began to look through the chest.

“Yeah, I saw one at the museum with my dad years ago. It was so cool, it’s definitely my favourite weapon.”

“Are you sure you want a spear? They aren’t the most practical weapon.” Jemilla said as she continued to look for a spear, she knew Molag had at least two.

“Is that a question? I want a spear, Jemilla.”

“Okay, but if you get killed trying to fight Imperaeterna with a spear don’t blame me,” Jemilla said as she pulled a spear out the chest and handed it to Zazzalil, she took it immediately and her eyes sparkled as she stared at it.

“If I die holding a spear it’ll be worth it,” Zazzalil said as she stood up and spun the spear around in her hand.

* * *

Bug recognised where the other had taken him, it was to his apartment. He wasn’t sure why he was here if the other was supposed to be looking for Zazzalil, but he had a feeling he would find out soon. The other walked through the lobby and up the stairs to the second floor where his apartment was located, as they walked inside his body walked straight to his bedroom. When the other pulled his clean uniform out of the closet and took off the belt before putting it on, Bug realised what it was doing, it was a way to blend in and not seem strange when he went to do things. If he was just a guy walking around in a hospital gown it would seem weird, but being a cop would give him authority. Once the other had put the uniform on it walked his body over to the mirror in the corner as it put on the weaponry belt again, Bug stared at himself in the mirror but it didn’t look like him. Of course, it was his body, but the other’s body language was completely different from his own. He hoped that once he was spotted Zazzalil would see and realise it wasn’t him, maybe try and help get rid of the other that was stuck in his head. Before he could continue to daydream about being normal again the other left the apartment and grabbed Bug’s satchel on the way out, which had his keys to the police station inside. Whatever the other was up to Bug knew it would be bad.

* * *

Jemilla opened her bag and let Zazzalil place her mask inside because she didn’t have her own bag right now, and after putting it back into the basket and putting on her helmet she climbed onto the bike. Zazzalil adjusted the strap they had attached to the spear so she could carry it over her shoulder and opened the front door so Jemilla could roll the bike outside. Zazzalil then held on to Jemilla’s shoulders as she climbed onto the pegs on the back of Jemilla’s bike.

“You ready?” Jemilla asked and after Zazzalil nodded she began to ride down the street and towards the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah is that the number 50 I see? Did I just write 50 chapters? Holy shit I did, and thank you for reading up until this point! That's a lot of words and chapters to read and the fact that you're still reading this is crazy to me. Thanks for reading! :D


	51. Chapter 51: Library Break In

Jemilla braked as they reached the library and let Zazzalil hop off first before she got off the bike herself, she took her bag out of the basket and handed it to Zazzalil before taking off her helmet and placing it inside. As she locked up her bike Zazzalil walked up the stairs to the grand entrance, Jemilla finished locking up her bike and followed Zazzalil. Jemilla watched as she looked around the door to the library, and then out of nowhere Zazzalil punched the window to the left of the door.

“Zazzalil, what the fuck?” Jemilla asked as she walked towards Zazzalil and looked at her hand which had shards of glass sticking out of her skin. “Are you fucking nuts? Why did you punch the window?”

“I’m trying to find a way into the library, which I did by the way,” Zazzalil said as she winced from the pain in her hand. Jemilla took the bag that Zazzalil was holding in her other hand and reached inside before pulling out a pair of keys.

“I have the keys that open all the doors, I work here,” Jemilla said as she held the keys up in front of Zazzalil.

“Oh,” Zazzali muttered. “Well, maybe we should hurry up and find the professors address.” Zazzalil went to walk towards the door before Jemilla stopped her.

“Wait, I need to get the glass out your hand first,” Jemilla said as she held Zazzalil’s wrist and lifted her hand toward her face to get a better look.

“We don’t have a lot of time Jemilla, can’t it wait until we get to the professor’s house?” Zazzalil said and Jemila shook her head.

“No, I need to get it out now,” Jemilla said as she dragged Zazzalil back over to the stairs and forced her to sit down before sitting down next to her and laying her hand down on her lap, as she opened Zazzalil’s hand out of a fist she could tell Zazzalil was in pain. “Once we get to the professor’s house I can treat and clean this properly, but right now we just need to get this glass out.”

Jemilla held Zazzalil’s wrist again to keep her hand still and held the largest shard of glass protruding from her knuckles, keeping her hand as still as possible. Most of them seemed quite big which meant it would be easier to get out, Jemilla just hoped there weren’t too many small shards that were impossible to see.

“Okay, I’m going to take the biggest one out first because it’s the deepest one. This is going to hurt so I want you to count down from three and then I’ll pull it out,” Jemilla said as she lifted her head to look at Zazzazlil who had her eyes fixed on the glass. “Zazzalil?”

This got Zazzalil’s attention and she looked up at Jemilla.

“I’m ready, how bad can it be?” Zazzalil said and Jemilla nodded and brought all her focus onto Zazzalil’s hand. “One, two- OW!”

Jemilla pulled the glass out of Zazzalil’s hand as fast as she could and Zazzalil looked as if she’d been betrayed.

“You pulled it out early!” Zazzalil yelled as she tried to pull her hand away, Jemilla kept a tight grip on her wrist because she knew if Zazzalil tried to clutch her hand she could press the shards of glass deeper.

“Well I got it out didn’t I?” Jemilla said as she pulled her bag closer to her and opened it with her other hand, she pulled out the miniature medkit in the small pocket on the front she had been carrying with her since the time Ducker had smashed a bowl over SB’s head at Emberly’s birthday last year. She unclipped and opened it and pulled out a small rag and a bandage.

“I’m just going to stop the blood from this wound first, and then I’ll try and get the rest of the bigger shards out.”

Zazzalil nodded and watched as Jemilla wiped away the blood that had appeared after the removal of the glass, then Jemilla went back to pulling the rest of the glass out. Luckily these ones weren’t as deep so it wouldn’t be too painful for Zazzalil and easy to clean for Jemilla. Once the majority of the glass was out Jemilla bandaged Zazzalil’s hand up and placed her small medkit back into her bag.

“Thanks, Jemilla,” Zazzalil said as she looked at her hand and wiggled her fingers, Jemilla put her backpack on and picked up her keys from the ground next to her and stood up.

“You’re welcome, now let’s go inside.” Jemilla walked up the stairs again and unlocked the doors, after pushing them open she slipped the keys in the small pocket of her skirt. “The computer with all the private information is in the backroom,” Jemilla said as she walked through the library and past the front desk, Zazzalil followed her to the backroom and they both walked through the door once she unlocked it.

“It’s so dusty in here,” Zazzalil said as she coughed and waved her hand, she was right- it was very dusty.

“Nobody’s supposed to come in here, this is like the backroom to the backroom,” Jemilla said as she switched the light on and walked around the wooden desk that was against the wall. She took off her bag and placed it down on the ground as she sat down in the old wooden chair that accompanied the desk. Zazzalil grabbed a green foldable chair and placed it down next to Jemilla and took the spear off her shoulder and leaning it against the desk before sitting down, she leaned over and wiped the dust off the screen of the computer that was sat in front of them.

“This thing looks ancient,” Zazzalil said as she pressed the power button of the computer, it rumbled and the screen flickered. “Does it even work?”

“I hope so,” Jemilla said as she moved the mouse hoping that it might wake up, a couple of seconds later it rumbled again and the screen came on revealing a very simple login screen. “Shit,”

“What?”

“I don’t know the login for this computer, we’re not allowed to touch any of this stuff,” Jemilla said as she opened the top drawer of the desk, looking for any information that might have been left in here.

“Maybe it’s the same login as the front computer,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla closed the drawer she was looking in and shrugged.

“I’ll try it,” Jemilla said before tapping the clunky keyboard and entering the login she knew, after pressing the enter button they both looked at the screen intently. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Beep. “Damn it, incorrect login,” Jemilla said as she leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms. “What do we do now?”

“I could try and infiltrate the computer's memory system, it seems pretty old so I’m sure it’s defences are pretty shit,” Zazzalil said as she pulled the keyboard and mouse as close as she could towards her despite the small wires.

“You could do that?”

“I can try,” Zazzalil said with a shrug and Jemilla stood up.

“That’s good enough for me, you sit here and I’ll look around the library to see if I can find a login just in case,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil nodded and shifted over to the desk chair.

“Okay, well first can you find me a wrench and a screwdriver?”

“Why do you need those?” Jemilla asked.

“It’ll be easier to access its memory system through the tower, it’s probably stored on an old hard drive. So if I open up the computer I can just pull it out and connect it to the new computer. I’ll try and get through to the digital one first though, that would be a last resort.”

“Okay, I’ll look around.” Said as she picked up her bag and put it on before taking her phone out her pocket and turned on the flashlight. Jemilla walked out of the backroom and scanned the library.

_ ‘Where would Mr Larcker keep a toolbox?’ _ Jemilla though as she walked past the front desk and began to look in the different sections. _ ‘Maybe in the janitors closet upstairs?’ _

Jemilla walked to the large staircase that was to the left of the front doors and walked to the second floor, she looked over the balcony and back at the ground floor. After double-checking that she hadn’t missed any places downstairs, she turned around and walked towards the area she knew the janitors closet was. The library felt creepy so late at night without any lights on, and all the dust didn’t help either. Jemilla weaved her way through a variety of bookcases which all were made from different kinds of wood in an attempt to get to the janitors closet.

_ ‘I guess Mr Larcker doesn’t care about the upper floor as much as the bottom, everything downstairs is so prestigious and pretty. Up here is so mismatched.’  _ Jemilla thought as she walked in between two large bookshelves, that of course also weren’t matching, and came to a dead end. She turned around to go back the way she came and saw she must have squeezed her way into a closed-off area because there was no exit. She looked around and saw a small gap in between the wall and bookcase that would lead her further to the way she needed to go.  _ ‘I could probably fit through there.’ _

Jemilla crouched down and took off her backpack and pushed that through the gap first, then she slowly eased her way through. It was a tight fit and partway through Jemilla wasn’t sure she’d make it through, but eventually, she reached the other side and fell on her hands and knees.

_ ‘I made it!’  _ Jemilla thought as she let out a sigh of relief and picked up her bag, as she stood up she looked forward and saw something very familiar. _ ‘Woah.’ _

* * *

After a while of what seemed aimless walking through the streets, the other brought Bug to the police station, and more specifically the parking lot with all the squad cars. Bug’s body approached the parking lot and tried to open the large metal gate, that of course was locked and required a code to be opened- and could only be opened on the inside. The other shook the gate a couple of times before giving up and trying to find a new way in, Bug just hoped that he would get caught, but knowing the how incompetent the Hatchetfield police were he wasn’t counting on it. The other walked back on forth in front of the parking lot occasionally touching the brick wall that surrounded it.

_ ‘You’re not going to find a way in.’  _ Bug told the other, they didn’t reply and just kept looking for a way in.

“Collins? Is that you?” A voice said behind Bug and the other turned his body around, another officer that was in Bug’s precinct approached them with a flashlight. “It is you? Are you back on duty already?”

It seemed like the other didn’t know what to say for a moment as they just blankly stared at the officer, then after a short delay, the other formed a response.

“Yeah, I healed faster than they expected. Got a new prosthetic leg and everything.” The other said as they gestured to Bug’s leg that had grown back, Bug thought it was obvious that he wasn’t the same person- but the officer didn’t realise.

“Don’t the doctors have to do some physical performance test before you come back or something? When Petey came back he had physical therapy for a couple of months.” The officer said as he scratched his chin and adjusted the hat on his head. The other formed a response much quicker that time.

“I finished the physical therapy, they said I performed better than normal and with all the missing people decided they needed more people on duty. You know, just to help out.” The other said and Bug was left begging that the officer would realise how ridiculous that story seemed.

“Oh really? Well, that’s pretty cool Collins. Didn’t see you as much of a tough guy.” The officer said and it seemed like the other was in the clear. “But, I might just call the captain to double-check cause they didn’t announce your return or nothin” The officer pulled out his phone and Bug felt like he could cry if he was in control, his captain would clear it up and maybe they would realise it wasn’t really him.

“Of course,” The other said, but Bug felt his hand move down to his belt and grip around his gun. Suddenly the other lifted the gun towards the officer, who dropped his phone and immediately put his hands up. 

“Collins? What the fuck do you think you’re doing? J-just put the gun down man.” The officer said with a shaky voice, he took a step back and the other growled.

“What’s the code to get in there?” The other said as they took a step closer to the officer, and when he didn’t respond they gripped him with their spare hand by the collar. “What is it?”

The other failed to hold back the green glow and mechanical voice with that demand, and the officer trembled in fear.

“Um, I-it’s 093467. Please just let me go,” The officer said as he shook and struggled to look away from the others glowing eyes,

“Are you sure that’s the code?” The other asked more calmly than before and the officer nodded.

“Yeah man, please just-” The other suddenly wrapped his arm around the officer’s neck and began to choke him, the officer didn’t stand a chance against the others strength and to make it worse the other snapped his neck. As his body fell to the floor Bug began to panic, he was running out of chances to warn Zazzalil.

_ ‘Oh fuck, you just killed him! How can you just do that?’ _ The other didn’t respond and just reached their hand through one of the gaps in the metal fence and entered the code, the gate opened but the other didn’t walkthrough. They turned around and lifted the dead officer’s body off the ground and carried it into the parking lot with them, Bug felt sick to the stomach he wasn’t controlling and was powerless as the other unlocked one of the squad cars and opened the trunk. After dumping the officer’s body down in the trunk and taking the hat he was wearing and putting it on, the other walked around the car and got into the driver’s seat, and then entered a street onto the GPS. Whitehall Street.

* * *

Jemilla approached the small bookcase in front of her, entirely mesmerised by the object in front of her. A small amulet sat on the bookshelf in front of the spines of the books, the colour a mix between the green of Imperaeterna and the blue of the Gladius de Lumine. As Jemilla held it in her palm it elicited a beautiful glow just like the sword, sending energy through Jemilla’s veins.

_ ‘What is this? _ ’ Jemilla thought as she held the amulet close to her face, she noted how this one wasn’t trying to burn her this time. She couldn’t help but stare at it, how it perfectly fit in her palm. The crystal-like pattern and sparkles every time the light of her phone hit it.

“Jemilla?” Jemilla heard Zazzalil yell from downstairs, it snapped her out of her trance and she placed the amulet in her bag as she listened to what else Zazzalil has to say. “Did you find the tools yet? I can’t seem to get through to the digital memory system,”

“I haven’t found them yet, but I’ll keep looking!” Jemilla yelled as she put her bag back on her back and adjusted the straps that had come loose.

“Okay, well hurry!” Zazzalil yelled and Jemilla let out a quiet laugh before continuing on, completely forgetting about the amulet.

_ ‘Janitors closet, where are you?’  _ Jemilla thought as she walked past the bookshelf and continued to walk around to where she thought the janitors closet, and low and behold there she found a small door with the label  **‘Janitor’s Closet - Staff Only’** .

_ ‘Well, technically I am staff.’ _ Jemilla thought as she reached for the keys in her skirt pocket, she pulled them out and unlocked the door before slowly opening- scared that something may pop out at her. Luckily that didn’t happen and she had made it, now she just had to find a toolbox. Jemilla switched on the light, which was very dim, and began to look around. Mops, brooms, spare jumpsuits, but no toolbox. 

“Come on, there has to be one around here somewhere,” Jemilla muttered as she began to move things around, after moving a pile of paper towels out the way she saw a small red box on the floor that looked like it could be a toolbox, Jemilla immediately reached out and lifted it up. It was, in fact, a toolbox, Jemilla silently cheered to herself with a little fist pump and placed the toolbox down on a nearby stool so she could check it had a screwdriver and wrench. 

_ ‘Yes, they’re both in here!’  _ Jemilla thought as she closed the toolbox and lifted it up by the handle.  _ ‘I should get back to Zazzalil.’ _

* * *

The other was driving surprisingly well and Bug tried his best not to panic, knowing that wouldn’t help anyone. Bug hadn’t been to Whitehall Street since being kidnapped by Junior, he couldn’t remember most of it thankfully but the pain was unforgettable- and the aftermath of not having a leg and being stuck with the other. The thought of returning made him shiver, and once they reached Whitehall street Bug saw it had been boarded up with barriers and the tip of the portal that had swallowed the condos was visible. The other braked the car and sat still for a moment, and then they revved up the car and sped forward crashing through the barriers. The squad car skidded as the other span the steering wheel and after appearing on the other side of the barriers came to a halt. Bug’s body jolted forward at the sudden stop and his head smacked against the dashboard because the other had decided to not wear a seatbelt, Bug had to deal with the pain but the other continued on with their mission.

They got out of the car and began to walk towards the large portal, Bug noticed groups of infected people mingling around. Clearly, the situation was becoming very serious and it seemed like some of the infected could also suppress their glow like Bug’s other could. The closer his body got to the portal the stronger the vibrations were, strange energy surrounded the swirling vortex of evil that stood before him- and once the other got close enough his body began to enter the portal. It felt cold and once he appeared on the other side he began to shiver even more than before, the ground was so sticky and the whole place had a bad vibe. Bug wanted to leave as soon as possible. In the distance there was a green ball of light hovering, it pulsed and fluttered- almost like a heart. And it was absolutely terrifying. Of course the other walked towards it and Bug thought about begging but he knew the other wouldn’t listen- and even if it did listen it wouldn’t stop. 

“Welcome System 003, we are yet to meet. I am Imperaeterna and you will do as I say.” A booming mechanical voice echoed from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. “WPE-ELL has been spotted with another girl heading to HFL-FE, and we now have a new hypothesis. It is believed that this mystery girl, code to be determined, is, in fact, the warrior, not WPE-ELL. She was spotted wielding the Gladius De Lumine and attacking my children and she is the one we need to stop. If she is working with WPE-ELL that gives your body a chance to sneak in, WPE-ELL trusts you and you can be my spying eye. Find out their plan and stop it at all costs. Head to HFL-FE and follow your commands.”

The other seemed to understand these instructions and Bug continued his attempts to decipher its meaning.

_ ‘WPE-ELL? Is that Zazzalil?’ _ Bug thought as the other turned and walked away from the light, it seemed like Imperaeterna’s plan was now in motion.

* * *

Zazzalil continued to enter every possible combination into the computer, each one coming back incorrect. At this point, Zazzalil knew she wouldn’t be able to break into the digital memory and just hoped that Jemilla had found some tools. When she saw a bright, white light shine through the door she assumed that Jemilla was back, and as she stood up a little and looked over the top of the computer she saw Jemilla walk into the room carrying a large red toolbox.

“I found them,” Jemilla said as she lifted the toolbox up to show to Zazzalil.

“Great” Zazzalil said as she hopped off the chair and shimmied her way through the small space between the desk and the green fold out chair, she took the toolbox and flipped the lid open as she placed it down on the desk. She pulled out the three screwdrivers she could find and the two wrenches and placed them down on the ground before lifting up the large computer tower and placing it on the ground too. Zazzalil pushed back the two chairs and sat down on the floor in front of the computer, and got to work on unscrewing the panel. Jemilla sat back down in the wooden desk chair and placed her bag down on the fold-out one and watched as Zazzalil worked.

“Do you have any idea what we should do once we get to professor Hidgens’ house?” Jemilla asked as Zazzalil finished unscrewing one of the screws and let it fall to the floor with a clunk.

“I don’t know, probably just tell him our plan and ask him to make us some new space suits,” Zazzalil said with a shrug as she shifted over slightly so she could unscrew another screw.

“Well I thought maybe he could help us, I’m still sure he knows more about Imperaeterna then he’s letting on,” Jemilla said as she watched another screw fall to the ground.

“Maybe, but how much can he help when you’ve got a magical glowing sword?” 

“Fair point,” Jemilla said as she looked down at her sword that was still around her waist, maybe they didn’t need the professor’s help. Once Zazzalil had finished with the screwdriver and got the front panel of the computer off she let go of the screwdriver, completely forgetting its existence from that moment on, and reached for the wrench. The computer tower was very big and bulky so Zazzalil stuck her entire head into the computer tower, a couple of seconds later she pulled it out because she needed some light to see inside. Zazzalil reached for her phone when she realised she had left her phone in her bedroom.

“Shit, can I borrow your phone for a flashlight- I left mine at home,” Zazzalil asked and Jemilla nodded and handed it to Zazzalil. She stuck her head back into the computer with Jemilla’s phone and began to unscrew the bolts that held down the hard drive.

_ ‘Once I get this hard drive out we can finally go to the professors, and hopefully have a nap because I’m super tired.’  _ Zazzalil thought as she unscrewed the rest of the nuts. Once it was free Zazzalil grabbed the hard drive and tried to pull it out, except it was connected to the motherboard via a wire.

“Damn,” Zazzalil mumbled as she placed it back down and pulled her head out of the computer, she pulled the toolbox off the desk and onto her lap as she began to look for pliers.

“What’s wrong?” Jemilla asked.

“The hard drive is still connected to the computer’s motherboard, but once I cut the wire we can connect it to the new computer,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla nodded and went back to silently watching Zazzalil work.

Zazzalil lifted the pliers and carefully slid the end of the wire between the punchers, one swift click and the wire was cut. She pulled the hard drive free from the computer tower and dusted it off before standing it up and showing it to Jemillia.

“Easy,” Zazzalil said with a smile, Jemilla smiled back and stood up.

“You say I’m the smart one, but you’re sort of like a genius,” Jemilla said as she walked over to Zazzalil. “Should we put the tools back?”

“Do we have to? I’m in the mood to clean right now.” Zazzalil said as she flipped the hard drive over in her hand.

“Okay, I’ll clean up the tools and put them back and you can find the professor's address,” Jemilla said as she began to pick up the tools on the floor and place them back into the toolbox.

“I was kidding, I can help if you want?” Zazzalil said and Jemilla shook her head.

“It’s fine, just find his address. I don’t want to be here longer than we have to be seeing as we broke in.”

“Alright, good luck with the tools then,” Zazzalil said and she heard Jemilla laugh as she walked out the room, she walked over to the front desk and sat down in the much more comfortable chair. As she looked around she realised the computer tower was wielded to the back of the monitor, so she turned it around and connected the hard drive.

_ ‘That should work.’ _ Zazzalil thought as she spun the monitor back around and pressed the power button, this newer computer loaded up much quicker and she could easily log in seeing as they left the computer’s login on a sticker at the bottom of the monitor. A couple of seconds later the computer had loaded up and there was the old computer's memory system file on the desktop. _ ‘Perfect.’ _

She double-clicked the file and it opened up, the address owners were in alphabetical order. Zazzalil searched for the h’s and realised there were a lot more people with h’s at the beginning of their name than she thought. Finally, she found  **‘HENERY HIDGENS’** and clicked on his profile and found his address, 32 Wicerway Drive. She grabbed a random scrap of paper that had been left on the desk and a pen and scribbled down the address.

_ ‘I should probably get my phone before we go to the professors, and I can tell Paul where I’m going to. Shit, he has no idea I even left- I’ll ask Jemilla if I can text him from her phone.’  _

Zazzalil heard a loud crash upstairs and assumed Jemilla had gone to put away the toolbox, a few minutes later she saw Jemilla walking down the staircase.

“Did you find it?” Jemilla asked as she walked over to the front desk.

“Sure did,” Zazzalil said as she held up the piece of paper, Jemilla took it and examined it.

“Wicerway Drive? Never heard of it.” Jemilla said as she handed the paper to Zazzalil.

“Me neither, but we can just use google maps. By the way, can I text Paul from your phone- he has no idea where I am or that I even left.” Zazzalil said.

“Sure, one second,” Jemilla said as she pulled out her phone and unlocked, she handed it to Zazzalil and she typed in Paul’s number and sent a text.

**Jemilla: Hey Paul It’s Zazz**

**Jemilla: I’m using Jemilla’s phone because I left mine at home**

**Jemilla: Just want to let you know I’m staying at Jemilla’s tonight**

**Jemilla: Going to catch up on some homework**

Zazzalil expected an immediate response, and when she didn’t get one a pit formed in her stomach.

“He should have replied already,” Zazzalil said as she spun around in the chair a little.

“In two seconds?”   
“Yeah, it’s what Paul does. I have a bad feeling about this.” Zazzalil said as she stood up and handed the phone back over to Jemilla. “Can we go to my apartment to check on him?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Jemilla said and after walking around the desk Zazzalil followed her to the front doors. Jemilla pushed them open and they both walked out to see a cop car parked in front of the library.

“Oh fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, holy shit this just 2000 hits, you guys are insane. But thank you so much, everyone's support is so nice and I have absolutely no idea why people like this so much. Just thank you, my mind is blown and I'm still shocked and confused. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading! :D


	52. Chapter 52: Something's Bugging Me

As soon as Jemilla saw the cop car parked in front of the library her heart sunk, and it seemed like Zazzalil had the same reaction with her  _ “Oh fuck.” _ comment. They both stood and watched as the door opened and outstepped a police officer, and before Jemilla could begin to panic Zazzalil walked towards him.

* * *

“Bug?” Zazzalil said as she walked towards the cop car.

“It’s me!” Bug said as he put his arms up and waved them around a little.

“You’re back on duty already? And you’re leg! It’s- Back?” Zazzalil said as she looked him up and down, his leg was there again.

“It’s a prosthetic,” Bug said as he tapped the ‘prosthetic.’

“Oh that makes sense, it looks so real,” Zazzalil said as she looked at it, it seemed exactly like a real leg.

“Yeah, because I’m a cop they gave me one of the better ones.”

“I’m surprised they let you back on duty so quickly, I remember when I last visited you weren’t sure you would go back to the HFPD,” Zazzalil said as she looked up at his face, she noticed he was starting to get a beard.

“Well the physical therapy helped a lot, and someone managed to change my mind.” Bug said and that perked up Zazzalil’s curiosity. 

“Who?” 

“That’s a secret between me and that person.” Bug said and that just made Zazzalil more curious.

“Um, okay. Oh, you haven’t met Jemilla yet!” Zazzalil said as she turned around and saw Jemilla walking towards them with her bike. “Jemilla this is Bug, he’s my cop friend who lost a leg to Imperaeterna.”

“And you must be Zazz’s friend Jemilla, you’re the one with sword right?” Bug said and Zazzalil nodded.

“Yeah, her sword glows and everything!”

“Really? That’s awesome, can I see it?” Bug said and Jemilla seemed to step back and cover her sword slightly as if she was being protective of it.

“Um, we should probably hurry actually. Zazzalil and I have some stuff to do.” Jemilla said and Zazzalil could tell she was nervous.

“Right, well I actually came here because of a reported break-in. Do you guys know who did it?” Bug said as he looked around the area as if he was looking for the culprits. 

“It was us!” Zazzalil said.

“You two broke into the library?”

“Well, I-” Jemilla went to speak before Zazzalil interrupted her.

“Yeah, it’s part Jemilla’s big plan to defeat Imperaeterna. Right now we’re going back to my apartment to grab some stuff and check on Paul before we got to professor Hidgens.”

“Professor Hidgens?” Bug asked and Zazzalil realised he had probably forgotten a lot since the incident a Whitehall Street.

“My science professor who opened that first portal I went into, we need to get some big creepy space suits from him so we can back into Occultatum- Oh and Occultatum is-”

“Zazzalil, I don’t think we have time to recap everything that’s happened right now. We’re kinda in a hurry.” Jemilla interrupted.

“But-” Zazzalil protested before Bug also interrupted.

“No Jemilla’s probably right, we can’t just stand around and talk.” Bug said and Zazzalil frowned thinking she wasn’t going to see Bug again. “Which is why you can explain it to me on the way.” 

“On the way?” Zazzalil asked and she looked at Jemilla who seemed just as confused.

“I can come with you guys and help out.” Bug said as if it was obvious.

“Really? You’d do that?” Zazzalil asked.

“Of course!”

“That’s great, you can even drive us there in you cop car!” Zazzalil said.

“Wait, I don’t think-” Jemilla went to say before she was interrupted again.

“This is going to be so fun! If you’re in a hurry shouldn’t we get going?” Bug said as he looked back at his car for a moment before turning to face Jemilla and Zazzalil again.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Zazzalil said and as she went to walk away she felt Jemilla grab her wrist.

“Zazzalil wait,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil turned to look at her. “Can I talk to you for a moment, in private?”

“Sure,” Zazzalil said as she looked over to Bug and then followed Jemilla so he wouldn’t be able to hear them speak.

* * *

“Don’t you think it’s a little suspicious how when we’re just about to go and begin the plan Bug shows up?” Jemilla said as she watched Bug turn around and reach into the cop car.

“What do you mean?” Zazzalil asked.

“Well his story seemed a little ridiculous, there is no way an injured cop would be cleared to go back into the field in less than a week,” Jemilla said as she continued to watch Bug, she had a bad feeling about him.

“He’s just a good cop Jemilla, what’re you trying to say?”

“I just don’t know if we can trust him,” Jemilla said as she finally looked at Zazzalil.

“Trust him? Jemilla he’s my friend and he is going to help us- why wouldn’t we trust him?” Zazzalil said as she turned her head and looked at Bug for a second before looking back at Jemilla.

“Bug’s been infected before right?” Jemilla asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“When we were at Whitehall Street I got ambushed by this infected guy but he was able to hide his glow- What if Bug’s doing the same and it’s not really him?” Jemilla said and Zazzalil furrowed her brows.

“How can you say that?”

“I’m just being cautious Zazzalil, but I trust you. So if you trust him, I’ll trust him.” Jemilla said, although she wasn’t entirely sure that was true- something about Bug made her nervous.

“Okay, well I do trust him. I know he’s not infected, now can we go?” Zazzalil said and Jemilla nodded.

“Yeah, okay,” Jemilla said and they walked back over to Bug’s car, Zazzalil walked around and got in the front seat whilst Jemilla rolled her bike over to Bug who was checking one of the wheels. “Hey Bug, what should I do with my bike?”

“Um, you can just put it in the trunk- it should fit.” He said as he stood up and pointed to the trunk.

“Okay,” Jemilla said and she rolled her bike to the back of the car, she held her bike with one hand and went to open the trunk.

“WAIT!” Bug yelled as he grabbed Jemilla and stopped her from opening the trunk, Jemilla jumped and looked at him, eyes wide.

“W-what?” Jemilla asked and that nervous feeling returned, she felt her hand begin to shake but she used her other hand to stop it.

“You’ve already done so much, I can do it. You just get in the car.” Bug said as he grabbed Jemilla’s bike, she was reluctant to give it to him and curious why he was so adamant about her not putting away the bike herself- but above all that she was scared that Bug would do something.

“Um, okay,” Jemilla said as she allowed Bug to take the bike and she walked around the car, once she got in the back seat and buckled her seat belt on Bug had put her bike away and was getting in the car himself.

“You two ready to go?” He asked as he turned on the ignition.

“Yep!” Zazzalil said and they drove off towards Zazzalil’s apartment.

“And once we get the space suits we’ll be able to enter Occultatum and destroy Imperaeterna’s core which means-” Jemilla had tried her best to listen to what Zazzalil and Bug were talking about but eventually she tuned them out. She still felt uneasy and her wrist stung, she would try and tell Zazzalil but she knew that she wouldn’t listen- Zazzalil was too excited to even consider the fact that Bug wasn’t who he said he was.

_ ‘Maybe it’s just the remnants of the infection that are causing my wrist to hurt?’ _ Jemilla thought as she rubbed it, but if that was true wouldn’t the pain be easy to deal with. Right now it hurt even more than the last time she had run into infected and that was a whole horde of them.

“Jemilla?” Jemilla lifted her head and realised that Zazzalil was trying to talk to her.

“Huh?”

“I asked if you’re okay, you look like you’re in pain,” Zazzalil asked.   
“Oh,” Jemilla looked down at her wrist and contemplated telling Zazzalil about her concerns again, but she decided against it. Maybe when Zazzalil was less excited she could tell her, but right now it would just make her upset. “I’m fine, I think I might have pulled a muscle at the library or something. It’s nothing.”

“Are you sure?” Zazzalil asked and once Jemilla nodded she went back to telling Bug about everything he had missed. “Okay, anyway so the professor is a little crazy so-”

* * *

“You can park here,” Zazzalil said once they reached her apartment and she unbuckled her seat belt and went to get out the car, but she stopped and turned to Bug and Jemilla. “You two wait here, I’m just going to grab my phone and talk to Paul.”

“Okay.” Bug said and Jemilla nodded, Zazzalil got out the car and shut the door before walking up the steps to the front doors. She hopped in the elevator and once she reached her floor walked down to her apartment. The door was unlocked which was a good sign.

_ ‘Maybe Paul is okay?’  _ Zazzalil thought as she rolled up the end of her sleeve so her Web-Shooters were visible, she held them up as defence as she slowly opened the door but once she stepped inside she realised the apartment was empty.

“Paul? Are you here?” Zazzalil called as she closed the door behind her, she switched on the light and began to look around the apartment. She opened the kitchen door and looked in briefly and saw the light was still off and Paul wasn’t in there, she closed the door and crossed the apartment.  “Paul?” She yelled again as she looked in his bedroom. Still not there.

_ ‘Where is he?’  _ She thought as she closed the bedroom door. _ ‘Maybe he texted me?’ _

Zazzalil walked down the hall to her bedroom and picked up her phone off the floor, she had no texts to from Paul.

_ ‘Keeri was the last person to see him, maybe she knows where he is?’ _

**Zazzalil: Did Paul say anything to you when you came to my apartment earlier?**

Whilst she waited for a response from Keeri  Zazzalil rummaged through her drawer. She pulled out her favourite baby blue sweatshirt and some pale jeans, after placing them down on her desk she began to look for her bag- which she found buried beneath a pile of textbooks and paper. She folded the clothes the best she could and shoved them into her bag and then heard her phone vibrate in her pocket. Zazzalil pulled out her phone and saw that Keeri had texted her back.

**Keeri: Yeah why?**

**Zazzalil: What did he say?**

**Keeri: That he had to go and get his wallet**

**Zazzalil: What time was that?**

**Keeri: Like 12 pm I think**

_ ‘He’s been gone that long?’  _ Zazzalil thought as she sat down in her chair.

**Zazzalil: Did he say he was going anywhere else?**

**Keeri: I don’t think so**

**Zazzalil: I need a yes or no Keeri**

**Keeri: No**

**Keeri: He didn’t just the wallet**

**Zazzalil: Okay thanks**

**Zazzalil Gtg ttyl**

**Keeri: Bye Zazz**

_ ‘I doubt getting his wallet took him all day, I should text him.’ _

**Zazzalil: Hey Paul where are you?**

**Zazzalil: I’m worried**

Zazzalil slipped her phone into her pocket and went back to filling up her bag, first she grabbed her spare ammo for her Web-Shooters and then her sketchbook. After placing them both into her bag she checked her phone, still no response.

_ ‘I can’t wait around all day,’  _ Zazzalil thought as she stared at her phone for a second. _ ‘I hope you’re okay Paul, please be okay.’ _

She put her phone away and put on her backpack and left her room and walked down the hall.

* * *

“So, how did you meet Zazzalil?” Bug asked as Jemilla stared out the window at the door to Zazzalil’s apartment building, she tried her best to be friendly and ignore her wrist.

“Um, our principle assigned me to be Zazzalil’s tutor,” Jemilla said as she rubbed her wrist lightly with her thumb.

“Cool,” Bug said as he tapped her hands on the steering wheel, they sat in silence for a moment before Bug spoke up again. “Do you know how to use your sword?”

“Yeah,”

“Who taught you?” Bug asked and Jemilla glanced at him for a second before looking back at the doors.

“Molag taught me,” Jemilla said as she rested her head against the car window.

“Molag?”

“Oh, she’s my mom- I guess?” Jemilla said and Bug head tilted to the side in confusion.

“You guess?”

“Well technically she’s my mom, but calling that just feels weird,” Jemlla said and Bug nodded.

“That makes sense.”

They dissolved into silence again Jemilla was glad Bug didn’t try and ask her any more questions, after while Jemilla saw someone walking down the street- and she recognised them immediately. It was Paul, and his eyes were glowing.

“Oh fuck,” Jemilla muttered as she picked her bag up off the floor of the car and put it on.

“What?” Bug asked as he reached for his gun and Jemilla gestured to Paul as he entered the building with her head.

“That’s Paul, and he’s infected- We need to go and help Zazzalil,” Jemilla said and Bug nodded and got out the car, Jemilla went to open the door next to her and when it didn’t work she was confused. Then she remembered it was a police car and it’s locked from the inside.

“Bug, can you let me out?” Jemilla asked as Bug climbed out the car, but he just looked at her and closed the door. “Bug? The doors locked can you let me out?”

Once again Bug ignored her and just pulled his gun out the holster and walked up the steps.

“Bug! Where are you going?” Jemilla yelled “Bug!” She banged on the window and when he continued to walk away she knew there was no way he would listen- she was right about him and she had to help Zazzalil.

_ ‘Shit, how am I going to get out of here?’ _

* * *

As she walked into the living room Zazzalil saw the front door was wide open, Zazzalil lifted her arm and held her Web-Shooter in position.

“Paul? Are you here?” Zazzalil called as she walked further into the living room and then she heard a crash from the kitchen. “Paul?” Zazzalil said much quieter than before. She cautiously approached the kitchen door and saw that it was cracked open, as she looked through she saw the light was still off- which meant it probably wasn’t Paul.

_ ‘Okay Zazz, you can do this.’ _ Zazzalil told herself as she took in a deep breath, she reached for the door handle with her other hand and kept the other ready with her Web-Shooter. Slowly she opened the door and it elicited a quiet creak, and when she stepped one foot in she immediately relaxed. Paul was stood facing the wall, hunched over and grumbling.

“Paul? Please tell me you’re not infected.” Zazzalil whispered as she walked towards him, carefully she placed a hand on his shoulder and he didn’t move for a second. “Paul?”

Suddenly he spun around knocked Zazzalil to the ground and she slid backwards as she landed, a sharp pain shot up her back and Paul lunged forward and grappled her by her shoulders. She tried her best to get Paul off her but without her powers, he was too strong and she had a feeling he was even stronger due to Imperaeterna’s control.

“Paul it’s me, it’s Zazz,” Zazzalil said as she tried to push him away, not wanting to hurt him because she knew he was still inside. “I know you can stop it, Paul, please.”

When Zazzalil began to give up hope and thought she might have to fight him she heard the kitchen door slam open, and then a leg kicked Paul away and she scrambled backwards. She looked up to see the leg belong to Bug and that he had stormed in and was pointing his gun directly at Paul, Zazzalil jumped up and grabbed Bug’s hands to stop him from shooting.

“You can’t hurt him,” Zazzalil said and when she looked at Bug she got goosebumps, he stared at Paul with cold dead eyes and his face was emotionless. A second later he seemed to realise what he was doing and looked at Zazzalil.

“But he’s infected, he’s dangerous.” Bug said and Zazzalil tried to pull his hands down so the gun was no longer aimed at Paul.

“Paul’s still in there, and he’s the only family I have left- I won’t let you hurt him,” Zazzalil said and Bug nodded and loosened his grip on the gun, Zazzalil took it from him and looked at it. Her heart sank when she realised what this gun had done _.  _

_ ‘This is the gun that killed Emma.’ _

The gunshot began to echo in her ears and all she could see was blood, her breath became impossible to control and her hands shook.

“Zazzalil,” Zazzalil was drawn from her thoughts as a hand rested on her shoulder, it was Jemilla. “Are you okay?” She said breathlessly and Zazzalil looked down at the gun her hands and placed it down on the table next to her.

“Yeah, just a little shaken up,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla nodded.

“What’re we going to with him?” Bug asked from behind them and they both turned to look at Paul.

“Maybe we could lock him in the bathroom, that way he won’t be able to hurt anyone,” Jemilla said with a shrug and Zazzalil nodded.

“That’s a good idea, Bug can you carry him?” Zazzalil said and Bug nodded and picked Paul up off the ground, then Zazzalil picked up a chair from the table and followed Bug to the bathroom. Once Bug placed him down in the bathroom he shut the door and Zazzalil placed the chair in front of the door so it couldn’t be opened. 

“And now that’s done we should get to your professor’s house,” Bug said and he walked out the apartment, Zazzalil went to follow him when Jemilla stopped her.

“Can I talk to you, again?” Jemilla asked and Zazzalil nodded. “I know I said I’d trust Bug, but I can’t.”

“What? Why not?” Zazzalil asked and Jemilla looked over to the door, presumably to check Bug was gone, before answering.

“When Paul entered the apartment building Bug and I were going to help you, and when we went to get out the car he left me locked in.” 

“Maybe he just forgot, or didn’t realise?” Zazzalil said and Jemila shook her head.

“He looked right at me as I told him the door was locked and just left me in there Zazzalil,” 

“No, it must have been a mistake. He can’t be infected, why are you trying to stop Bug from coming with us?” Zazzalil said.

“I’m not, I’m just worried that he’s tricking you,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil forward.

“I know my friends Jemilla and if you’re not going to listen when I tell you we can trust him then that’s on you, but Bug’s coming with us whether you like it or not,” Zazzalil said before walking out the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like J-mills is onto Imperaeterna plan, let's just hope she can convince Zazzalil about Bug. And now Paul's infected which isn't great. Thanks for reading! :D


	53. Chapter 53: Professor Hidgens' Junk Yard

Jemilla watched Zazzalil walk out the apartment and was suddenly very conflicted. Whilst she didn’t trust Bug and wanted to prioritise her and Zazzalil’s safety, she also didn’t want to upset Zazzalil. Right now she felt like she had failed in both regards, Zazzalil was mad at her and Bug was still going with them.

_ ‘Maybe Zazzalil is right, I just have to try and trust him.’ _ Jemilla thought as she adjusted the straps on her backpack and left the apartment. As she left the building she saw Zazzalil talking to Bug in the car, she walked over and got into the back seat and resumed the same position she was in before.

“I just looked up Professor Hidgens address and it looks like his house is all the way on the outskirts of town, look,” Zazzalil said as she handed her phone over to Bug.

“Yeah, it looks like a long drive- are you ready to go Jemilla?” Bug said as he gave the phone back to Zazzalil and turned his head to face Jemilla.

_ ‘Just trust him, or at least try and be nice.’ _

“I’m ready,” Jemilla said as politely as she could as she buckled her seat belt, Bug nodded and they began the long drive to Professor Hidgens house.

Eventually, they reached the small collection of houses on the edge of town, and due to him being a Professor Jemilla expected his house to be one of the smaller ones. However, they passed every single normal looking house and kept going.

“Where is his house exactly?” Jemilla asked as she looked out the window, in the distance, there was a large structure that looked like an old junkyard but- no houses.

“Just a little further, apparently. But I don’t see any houses.” Zazzalil said and Jemilla nodded.

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking,” Jemilla said and when they turned the corner they were both stunned into silence. It turns out the junkyard was his house. In the centre was a large rustic building that seemed very unstable and as if certain extensions had been slapped on without a care for physics, which was a little strange seeing as Hidgens is a science professor, and there were old broken crane’s being used as bridges that joined together different extensions. In what should have been a front yard were piles of scrap metal and presumably failed experiments, large ghastly figures with robotic parts hanging out and giant broken kitchen appliances.

“Wow,” Jemilla whispered as she stared at the monstrosity before her, and it seemed Zazzalil and Bug were in agreement as they stared up at the house with their jaws agape.

“Should we go in?” Bug asked as he looked over to Zazzalil.

“I think we have to,” Zazzalil said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car.

“Hey Bug?” Jemilla said before Bug got out the car and it seemed like he actually was listening to her. 

“Yeah?”

“Can you unlock the door for me?” Jemilla asked and Bug nodded.

“Yeah of course,” Bug said as he got out of the car and walked around to the car door next to Jemilla, he unlocked it with his keys and opened it. “There you go.”

“Thanks,” Jemilla said as she grabbed her bag and hopped out of the car, she put on her bag and walked over to Bug and Zazzalil who were standing in front of the large menacing gate.

“I see Bug didn’t leave you locked in the car,” Zazzalil said as Jemilla stood next to her and Bug turned on his flashlight attached to his uniform.

_ ‘So she’s still mad about before.’  _ Jemilla thought and she forced herself to brush off the comment and just focused on the plan. She walked up to the gate and attempted to push it open, and it worked a little.

“Hey guys, I think this gate isn’t even locked. But it’s heavy so you two will have to help.” Jemilla said and the other two nodded and walked towards the gate, once they all had hold of the gate Jemilla did a countdown. “Okay, one, two-”

“Why do you get to do the countdown?” Zazzalil interrupted and Jemilla let out an  exasperated sigh and turned her head to look at her.

“Do you want to do it?” Jemilla asked, failing to hide her annoyance.

“Yeah I do,” Zazzalil said. “One, two, three.” All three of them pushed the gate as hard as they could and managed to get it open enough for them to fit through. Bug was first and he took his hat off, which Jemilla still thought was way too big, and tossed it over the gate before squeezing through the gap. Once he was through he helped Zazzalil through and next was Jemilla, and as she took Bug’s hand to help her through a sprout of energy shot through her wrist like an electric current and her wrist burned.

“Ah!” Jemilla yelled as she grabbed her wrist and moved away from Bug.

“What? Did I hurt you?” Bug asked and Jemilla thought she saw a little concern in his face.

_ ‘Maybe I’m wrong about him?’ _

“No, I think I just hurt a muscle earlier and moved too fast,” Jemilla said as she looked at Zazzalil who was trying to hide her concern. “I think I can get through myself.”

“Sure,” Bug said as he stood back and gave space for Jemilla to squeeze through herself, and once she reached the other side she picked up Bug’s hat off the ground and brushed off the dirt before handing it to him. “Thanks.”

Jemilla just smiled at him and tried to ignore her subconscious telling her to run away, she then turned to face the house.

“How do we get in?” Zazzalil asked and Jemilla shrugged.

“Probably through the front door, wherever that is,” Jemilla said as she approached the house with Zazzalil by her side.

“We might have to find another way in,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla turned to look at her.

“Just promise you won’t smash any more windows,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil laughed.

“I promise, I’ll try not to break any windows.” 

“Good enough,” Jemilla said and she began to look around the front of the building, but it just looked like scraps of metal welded together. That’s when she had an idea and spun around to face Bug and Zazzalil who were both looking at the building with the same confusion.

“Hang on, what if this isn’t the front?” Jemilla said and they both looked at her like she was crazy.

“What?” Zazzalil asked and Jemilla shook her head.

“Just give me your phone,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil handed it over to her, she looked at google maps and zoomed in. “I think we’re at the back of the house, which means the front door is probably on the other side.”

“So we entered through the back gate?” Bug asked and Jemilla nodded.

“Yeah I think-” Before Jemilla finished her sentence Zazzalil lunged towards her and pushed her out the way.

“WATCH OUT!” Zazzalil yelled as she landed on top of Jemilla whilst a large hunk of metal plummeted to the ground with a clang, if Zazzalil had been a second later it would have hit Jemilla.

“Woah,” Jemilla said as she sat up and caught her breath, Zazzalil stood up and held out her hand to help her up. “Thanks for saving me,” Jemilla said as Zazzalil pulled her up off the ground.

“Well I wasn’t going to just let you die, or do you not trust me enough to think I would?” Zazzalil said as she let go of Jemilla’s hand and Jemilla decided to just ignore what she said and picked up Zazzalil’s phone off the ground, after she handed it over to her she looked at the house again.

“I guess we should walk around to the other side then?” Bug said and with a nod from Zazzalil, they all walked around the house, being weary of any more hunks of metal falling and potentially killing them.

When they were about halfway down the side of the house Jemilla heard Zazzalil groan behind her and she turned around and saw Zazzalil was looking at her bandaged hand.

“Is your hand okay?” Jemilla asked and Zazzalil nodded.

“Yeah, it hurts a little but I can deal with it,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla walked towards her.

“Can I check it for you?” Jemilla asked and Zazzalil looked at her for a second before nodding hesitantly. Jemilla held Zazzalil’s arm and unwrapped the bandage around her hand, it seemed the larger gashes still needed cleaning and it was likely the largest one would need to be stitched up. “Once we get inside I can treat this properly, and I’m sure the professor probably has pain killers too.”

“Okay,” Zazzalil said with a small nod.

“Hey, guys?” They heard Bug yell and they both turned around, he had already walked around the other side of the building. “I think I found the front door!”

Zazzalil and Jemilla looked at each other before running around the building and stopping once they reached Bug, and wow was the front door a sight to see. It looked like a vault door and had one of those shutters than can be opened from the inside, and a camera sat above as well as a doorbell/buzzer at the side.

“He really likes his protection,” Jemilla said as Zazzalil walked closer to the door and pressed the buzzer, and after a loud buzz, they heard a voice come through the speaker.

**_“Who is it?”_ ** A voice said and Zazzalil looked at Bug and Jemilla.

“That’s him,” She said and then she pressed the buzzer so it activated the microphone. “Professor Hidgens, it’s Zazzalil.”

**_“Zazzalil? What are you doing here?”_ **   
“I need your help with something, and it’s not school-related.”

**_“If you really are Zazzalil then how many times have you done and experiment with me?”_ **

“Does this include the last one with the portal?”

**_“Yes.”_ **

“Okay, then it’s 98,” Zazzalil said and the red light next to the speaker went off, she stood back and looked at Jemilla and shrugged. A couple of seconds later the door slowly opened to reveal professor Hidgens, and he was pointing a double-barreled shotgun right at them.

“Hands up right now!” He yelled and they instinctively put their hands up.

“Professor what are you doing?” Zazzalil asked but he didn’t answer, he just stared at them. “Professor?”

“Are any of you infected?” He asked and Zazzalil furrowed her brows.

“What?”

“Are you infected?” He repeated and Zazzalil shook her head.

“No, none of us are,” Jemilla said and professor Hidgens squinted.

“How do you know? Some of them can disguise so well that you can’t tell.” Hidgens said and Jemilla turned her wrist so the words on her wrist were visible.

“Because I'm the warrior and I can detect when they’re nearby, and no one here is infected,” Jemilla said and Hidgens looked at her wrist, then to Bug and Zazzalil, he seemed hesitant but soon enough he lowered the gun.

“Okay,” He said as he grabbed the strap attached to her shotgun and strung it over her shoulder, everyone put their hands down and let out a sigh of relief. “So you said you need some help?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is officially my birthday tomorrow which means it's unlikely I will be updating tomorrow and I apologise for the shorter chapter but adding anything else didn't seem right. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading! :D


	54. Chapter 54: Finally Coming Together

“Come in,” Hidgens said as he stood back so they could walk in, and once they were inside he closed the door. “What can I do for you?” 

“It’s actually about those infected people you were talking about,” Zazzalil said and Hidgens nodded thoughtfully.

“That’s what I thought, follow me,” Hidgens said and he turned around and walked through one of the many doorways leading off the room they were in.

“Okay, but where are we going?” Zazzalil asked as they walked down a narrow hallway, the walls mostly blank except for a few scraps of paper with scribbled writing on.

“If we’re to talk about Imperaeterna we’re going to have to go to my lab.”

“Wait, you know about Imperaeterna?” Jemilla asked as they rounded a corner and began to walk down another long hallway, this one had a few doors leading off of it.

“Yes I do, I’ve been studying him for the past thirty years.”

“Thirty years?” Zazzalil asked and she looked at Bug who was walking next to her, she noted how he didn’t seem to be paying too much attention to the conversation.

“I think we should wait until we get to the lab before we discuss this further, I have something to show you. And we never know who could be listening.” Hidgens said as he looked around, seeming paranoid.

“Who would be listening?” Jemilla asked.

“The birds, they listen and spread your secrets,” Hidgens said and they continued to walk down the hallway.

“AH!” The professor exclaimed as they reached the end of the hallway, startling Jemilla and Bug, Zazzalil seemed to be used to his flamboyant nature. “Here it is, stand back!” 

Bug and Jemilla looked at Zazzalil, probably wanting the professor’s insanity to be explained, but Zazzalil just ignored them and stood back.

“You should probably just do what he says,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla decided to follow the advice and stand back, however she wasn’t sure how they were at the lab seeing as they weren’t standing at any doors. Bug looked around for a second and his hand dropped to his belt and hovered over his taser as he stood back too, Jemilla could tell he was probably just as worried as she was. Somehow Zazzalil’s aloof attitude to Hidgens behaviour helped calm Jemilla a little, but she was still nervous.

“Alexa!” Hidgens yelled and there was a terrifyingly loud ding that echoed down the hall, Jemilla decided to just close her eyes.

_‘If this is my death I would rather not see how it happens.’_

“Take us to the lab!” Another ding and suddenly the room began to shake and the floor lowered, Jemilla opened one of her eyes and realised what was happening. The end of the hallway was an elevator.

“Wow, did you build this?” Bug asked as he kept his hand by his belt and looked around, Hidgens nodded.

“Yes, me and my companion Alexa.” 

Jemilla looked at Zazzalil again who shrugged, clearly, she had just accepted how strange the professor was.

“Cool,” Bug said with a nod and they fell into silence as the floor descended with the occasional shake of the building, probably because of how unstable it’s structure was.

 _‘It looks like his lab is in the basement, I’m just glad we don’t have to go across one of those crane bridges.’_ Jemilla thought and then the floor came to a stop.

“And we’ve arrived at the lab, my lair of discovery,” Hidgens said as he turned around, the others turned around with him.

“Uh, professor that’s just a wall?” Zazzalil said, and she was correct- they just turned around from facing one wall and were now facing a near-identical wall.

“Is it Zazzalil?” Hidgens asked and Zazzalil nodded.

“Yep, just a wall.”

“Well, you’re wrong, Alexa!” Hidgens looked up to the ceiling and they heard a distant ding. “Open the lab doors!”

The wall in front of them began to open up like doors, revealing a dark room. Hidgens stepped through the doors and clapped his hands, activating the lights in the lab, they illuminated a large room filled with bright lights, large contraptions, piles of paper and thousands of cabinets.

“This is your lab? This is insane!” Zazzalil said as she followed behind him, struggling to take it all in.

“Kinda like himself,” Jemilla muttered as she looked around, she was very overwhelmed by everything. Bug walked over to a nearby table and picked up a stray bottle filled with fluorescent purple liquid, he swirled the bottle and watched as the unusual mixture sloshed against the glass.

“This place is amazing,” Bug said as he placed down the bottle and continued to follow Hidgens.

“It’s a little messy right now so I do apologize, but we need to cut straight to the facts. You need help with Imperaeterna,” Hidgens said as he sat down in his desk chair and leaned back, staring directly at Jemilla. “You’re the warrior destined to defeat him.” He said as he pointed his finger at Jemilla.

“Yeah, I know. We’re here to get some help, see in my plan we need to enter Occultatum to defeat him- but we can’t go in there without one of the suits you made Zazzalil wear.” Jemila said and professor Hidgens nodded thoughtfully.

“Wait, before we talk about this anymore. You knew this whole time and never told me?” Zazzalil said as she took the spear off her shoulder and leant it against one of the many tables filling the room, Hidgens nodded.

“Yes, I knew the entire time- since the day after we opened the portal and the attacks started.”

“Then why when I asked you about it did you lie?” Zazzalil asked and Hidgens leaned forward in his chair before speaking and pointed at Jemilla again.

“Because she was there, and I wasn’t yet sure if I could trust her. As I said, if an infected person were to hear our plans it’s likely it will all be reported directly to Imperaeterna- and I wasn’t willing to take that risk.” Hidgens said before swivelling around in his chair and picking a glass jar up off his desk, he then turned back around and presented it to them. “Do you know what this is?”

“Uh,” Zazzalil said as she stared at the jar, it was some strange green mass that seemed to be twitching. 

“This is the brain of an infected person, still working and their body still moving,” Hidgens said before Zazzalil could try and answer. “The question here is, how are they still alive without a brain?”

Jemilla, Zazzalil and Bug all stared at Hidgens, none of them attempting to answer the question- all equally confused and mortified.

“That was a rhetorical question, but I’m about to find out. Come with me!” Hidgens said as he stood up and rushed off through a door and into another room. Zazzalil looked at Jemilla and Bug.

“Should we follow him?” Jemilla asked and Bug also seemed worried.

“Probably not, but what have we got to lose? Let’s go!” Zazzalil said as she walked towards the door.

“Um, our lives?” Jemilla said as she followed Zazzalil, and once they reached the door they turned to look at Bug who was still standing in the exact same spot.  
“Bug?” Zazzalil said and Bug seemed to snap out of a trance and looked at them. “You coming?”

“Yeah,” Bug said and he walked towards them- and the uneasy feeling that had disappeared earlier returned to Jemilla again.

As they entered the room they saw Hidgens had put on some rubber gloves and was holding a scalpel, he carefully opened the lid to the jar and pulled the brain out. After dropping it onto the table he gestured for them to come closer, and so they all gathered around to watch whatever he was about to do.

“Let’s see what’s inside this thing,” Hidgens said as he made an incision across the middle of the brain with his scalpel, he then pulled it apart and it made a squelching noise. Jemilla couldn’t see what he was pulling out from the inside of the brain but he seemed to be struggling to grab it.

“Come on you bastard, stay still!” He said and finally, he had a grasp on whatever he was trying to grab and pulled it out, it looked like a thin vein.

“I’ve seen that before!” Zazzalil said as she moved closer.

“You have?” Jemilla asked and Zazzalil nodded.

“Yeah, when I followed this infected guy to the warehouse on the edge of town he pulled a ton of these out- except they were thicker, more like wires and they had metal caps so they could connect to things,” Zazzalil said and Hidgens severed the vein’s connection to the brain with his scalpel so he could fully pull it out.

“Wire?” Jemilla said and then she had an idea. “Maybe these are what connect the infected people to Imperaeterna, they’re like batteries that give energy to him.”

“That is a great theory, let’s get to the whiteboard!” Hidgens said as he placed the brain and the vein back into the jar and put the lid on before taking off his rubber gloves, he then picked up the jar and rushed back out of the room. Jemilla and Bug had realised they should just follow Hidgens without question as Zazzalil did, and when they returned to the first room in the lab they saw Hidgens pulling out a whiteboard. And Jemilla noticed how much bigger it was than her’s.

“Hey professor, what do you think about whiteboards?” Jemilla asked as they walked over.

“They are great for organisation, I love them!” He said as he wiped off old calculations and pulled out a packet of whiteboard markers.

“I told you whiteboards are cool,” Jemilla said as she nudged Zazzalil.

“Whatever,” Zazzalil muttered and Hidgens handed a black marker to Jemilla.

“Walk me through your plan, maybe I could help you improve it- this is my lair of discovery after all.” He said as he sat back down in his chair and watched Jemilla walk over to his whiteboard, she began to explain her plan.

“Um okay. My first step was to go and unplug all of the people Imperaeterna kidnapped and is using for energy and by doing that, hopefully, Imperaeterna would be weaker and easier to fight.” Jemilla said as she wrote out the first step on the board.

“And we now know by what Zazzalil said that they are probably being stored at the old warehouse by the train tracks, so we can disconnect their wires there,” Hidgens said and Jemilla nodded and added his notes to the board.

“Right, next in the plan was to go to Whitehall street because that’s the only known portal location. I actually took some photos in case we need to plan our way in.” Jemilla said as she took off her bag and pulled out her camera, she got up the photos and handed it over to Hidgens.

“Very good, I can print these and we can begin to plan our route to the portal- which may be difficult with all the infected around,” Hidgens said as he hooked Jemilla’s camera to his computer and began to transfer the photos, Jemilla put her backpack back on.

“Well, couldn’t you just open another portal like you did with Zazzalil?” Bug asked and Hidgens shook his head.

“No, I’ve been unable to replicate the same electrical frequencies to open another portal, our best bet would be to travel to an already existing portal that seems to be permanent,” Hidgens said as he printed off the photos of Whitehall street and handed them back to Jemilla with a packet of blue-tack, she stuck them to the board next to the corresponding step in the plan.

“Okay, so if we’re going to Whitehall street we need to get past this horde,” Jemilla said as she pointed at one of the photos that showed the large groups of lingering infected that had been blocked in.

“Zazzalil and I figured out they’re easily distracted using loud noise, so maybe we could do that.”

“I have a better idea!” Hidgens said and he turned to face Zazzalil. “We can use your small device, the one that can shock an entire army!”

“Oh yeah, I forgot you made that! It should be in my bag, once you gave it to me I never took it out.” Zazzalil said as she took off her bag and reached in. “Hmmm, it’s not here- it should be at the bottom where I left it.”

“Maybe you lost it?” Bug said and Jemilla nodded.

“Yeah, where do you last remember having it,” Jemilla asked.

“Um, I had it at Keeri’s house at the sleepover- and once I went to save Bug at Whitehall street I don’t remember having it,” Zazzalil said.

“So does that mean it’s at Whitehall street?” Jemilla asked and Zazzalil shook her head.

“No, I don’t think it was in my bag just before I went to the condos which means-”

“It’s at Keeri’s house.” Bug said and Zazzalil nodded.

“Yeah, and that’s probably how she already knew I was Spider-Girl. And she knew I was lying to her, that must have been why she yelled at me and felt like I didn’t trust her! Oh shit.” Zazzalil said as she let her bag drop to the ground.

“Well that’s okay, that’s just an extra step in the plan,” Jemilla said as she added a to-do list on the board and added **‘getting the device from Keeri’** as a bullet point, she also added **‘make new space suits** ’.

“What’s next?” Hidgens asked as he spun back around to face Jemilla and the whiteboard.

“Next we enter Occultatum and destroy Imperaeterna’s core, which I assume is at the centre,” Jemilla said as she wrote down the next step.

“How do we destroy the core?” Bug asked and Jemilla shrugged.

“What about fire?” Zazzalil asked.

“Fire? How would we use fire?” Jemilla said and Hidgens interrupted.

“No wait, maybe Zazzalil’s right. We could use a flamethrower to destroy the core. That could work.”

“But there’s no guarantee that fire will work, we can’t just risk it,” Jemilla said as she added **‘figure out how to destroy core’** to the to-do list.

“Well it doesn’t have to be a risk, couldn’t we test if fire would work?” Bug suggested. 

“How would we do that?” Jemilla said as she put the cap back on the marker she was holding.

“Well Paul’s infected, couldn’t we try it out on him?” Bug said and Zazzalil looked terrified.

“WHAT? NO!” She yelled and Bug stepped away, looking confused at what he had done wrong. “We’re not going to set Paul on fire! What is wrong with you?”

“Sorry, it was just a suggestion.”

“I think Bug’s right, we could test it,” Hidgens said as he picked the jar up again. “On the brain, if we set it on fire and it stops working we’ll know if we can use fire.”

“Good idea, I’ll add it to the list,” Jemilla said as she added it to the to-do list as a subsection to **‘figure out how to destroy core’**. “Okay, then once the core is destroyed hopefully that means Imperaeterna will die and Occultatum is closed forever.”

“And there’s a big chance we may all die in the process,” Zazzalil added. “Which is terrifying.”

“Then how do we increase our chances of surviving?” Hidgens said but that also seemed to be a rhetorical question, it was almost as if he disappeared into his mind as he thought. “We should split up!”

“Split up?” Jemilla asked. “What do you mean split up?”

“We split into two groups, two of us go and unplug the batteries at the warehouse and the other two go to destroy the core,” Hidgens said.

“That could work, maybe Zazzalil and I should go to the core.” Bug said and Jemilla interjected.

“But I’m the warrior, wouldn’t it make sense for me to go to the core?” Jemilla asked and Hidgens shook his head.

“No, it’s likely we might need the sword to cut the wires and if we use fire we won’t need the power of your sword. Plus you’ll be safer, and Bug and Zazzalil have training in fighting I presume.” 

“Okay, I guess I’ll write the teams down,” Jemilla said, but she still didn’t agree. If she was the warrior destined to defeat Imperaeterna why wouldn't she go to the core? But then again, maybe Hidgens was right, the only training she had with her sword was a very brief beginner lesson from Molag.

_‘Maybe I’m not that important.’_

“Okay, so now we have the plan figured out we should start on the to-do list.” Bug said and Zazzalil nodded.

“Yeah, maybe Bug and I can go to Keeri’s house.”

“I think you two should wait until tomorrow, it’s late and your friend is probably sleeping,” Hidgens said.

“But-” Zazzalil went to say before Jemilla interrupted.

“Good idea, I’ll come with you guys.”

“No, Jemilla, I need you here with me to make the new suits. I’ll need an extra pair of hands, and yours seem quite small and nimble which is good.”

“Okay, I guess it’s settled. Tomorrow we prepare to defeat Imperaeterna.” Zazzalil said as she crossed her arms.

“Well actually we could start now,” Hidgens said as he lifted the jar he was still holding. “By testing if fire will work on the brain.”

“Cool! Can we watch?” Zazzalil asked.

“Well Bug can watch whilst I patch up your hand Zazzalil, I don’t think we should wait any longer. It could get an infection.” Jemilla said and Zazzalil frowned.

“But I want to watch Hidgens set a brain on fire.” 

“If you lose your hand then how are you going to fight Imperaeterna?”

“Ugh fine, go one without me then. But once it’s done, tell me everything.” Zazzalil said as Hidgens and Bug walked away.

“Oh wait! Professor do you have a medkit?” Jemilla asked.

“In drawer F, section 12!” He called back before he and Bug disappeared back into the room where he first cut the brain open.

“Okay, let’s go,” Jemilla said as she walked towards the many drawers lining the walls, Zazzalil followed behind her as she looked for the correct one. “Aha, F!” She crouched down to section 12 and pulled it open, finding a normal-sized fully stocked medkit.

“Should we sit down?” Zazzalil asked as she looked around, Jemlilla nodded and handed her the medkit.

“Yeah, hold this while I grab us some chairs,” Jemilla said as she walked across the room and grabbed two chairs from a nearby workbench, she carried them over to Zazzalil and placed them down across from one another. As Zazzalil sat down she handed the med kit back to Jemilla, who placed it on her lap and opened it. “Can you give me your hand?”

Zazzalil rolled up the sleeve of the shirt she borrowed from Jemilla and moved her hand towards Jemilla, she grabbed her arm to hold her hand still and examined it.

“So, most of them seem okay. But I’ll need to get the smaller shards out with tweezers, and then clean the wounds and stitch up the large gash.” Jemilla said and Zazzalil nodded. Jemilla got to work with pulling the small shards of glass out of Zazzalil’s hand, dumping them all into the bin that sat next to the chairs. She then pulled out the antiseptic wipes and cleaned all of Zazzalil’s small wounds before finally getting ready to stitch up her hand.

“Have you ever done this before?” Zazzalil asked and Jemilla nodded.

“Many times, my friends are all crazy and I live with Molag. If I want them to live I had to learn first aid.” Jemilla said as she got her hand into position. “You ready?”

Zazzalil sucked in a breath and held it as she nodded, and as the needle pierced through her skin she saw Zazzalil’s hand tense a little.

“Try and relax,” Jemilla whispered and Zazzalil nodded and closed her eyes, and she could hear her mumbling curse words under her breath. Jemilla worked as fast as she could so the pain could be over, and once she pulled the thread through the final time she cut it and tied a small knot. “Okay all done, now I’ll just put on a fresh bandage to protect the small cuts on your hand.”

After applying the bandage Zazzalil flexed her hand.

“How does it feel?” Jemilla asked and Zazzalil looked up from her hand so she was looking at Jemilla.

“Much better, thanks,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla nodded as she closed the medkit, as they both went silent neither were too sure what to say- but Zazzalil spoke up first. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” Jemilla asked, she wasn’t sure what Zazzalil was apologizing for.

“Yeah, I’ve been an asshole since you told me you didn’t trust Bug and I shouldn’t have said those stupid things to you, because you didn’t deserve it,” Zazzalil said and she looked down in embarrassment before speaking. “I get why you don’t trust Bug, he’s a person you just met and he’s been infected before. Why would you trust him? I shouldn’t have been so mean, and I shouldn’t have just invited him to come with us without asking you first- especially because this is your plan.”

“Oh, well thanks for apologizing. But I’m actually glad you brought Bug, I think he’s actually pretty cool and he seems nice. I just need a little more time before I can trust him.” Jemilla said and Zazzalil rubbed her thumb along the bandage around her knuckles.

“I get that,” She said and Jemilla nodded. “Can you promise me something?”

“What?”

“When I act like a dick to you, or anyone else, can you call me out on it?” Zazzalil asked and Jemilla laughed.

“Sure, as long as you do the same for me,” Jemilla said as she held out her hand for Zazzalil to shake.

“Deal,” Zazzalil said and they both laughed as they shook hands.

“IT’S WORKING!” A distant yell from the other room said, Zazzalil and Jemilla looked at each other before standing up and rushing into the other room. As they walked in, they saw Bug standing against the wall with terror in his eyes, and Hidgens wearing a large melding mask blowing a flame onto the brain- which was shrieking. “FIRE KILLS THEM!”

“Holy shit, I knew that would be cool!” Zazzalil said and as she went to walk closer to professor Hidgens Jemilla stopped her.

“Maybe don’t walk towards the crazy person holding a flamethrower,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil looked back at Hidgens and nodded.

“You’re probably right,” Zazzalil said. “Professor, can you stop with the flamethrower?”

Hidgens looked at Zazzalil and Jemilla and released his pressure on the trigger, the flame died out and now they could see the fried brain. The flamethrower certainly worked. “It works, it actually works!” Hidgens said as he flipped up his mask and placed the flamethrower down on the table. 

“So we have the destruction of the core down, all we need to do now is get the gadget from Keeri and make the new spacesuits,” Jemilla said and Hidgens nodded.

“Yes, but in the meantime, you three should rest. Judging by how lethargic you all are I’m guessing you’re tired.” Hidgens said as he unclipped the welding mask and placed it down on the table next to the flamethrower and then took off his fireproof gloves and placed them down too. “I have two guest rooms if you wish to stay here, but if not you know my address. Either way, we need to get an early start.”

“Well I can’t go back to my apartment because Paul’s currently locked in my bathroom, and if he somehow got out that would be disastrous,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla nodded.

“It would be easier to stay here, that way we don’t have to risk getting caught by any infected and potentially disclosing our plan to Imperaeterna.”

“Right, I’ll show you to the rooms then. Bug can have his own and you two can share the larger one, follow me.” Jemilla tried to not focus how her stomach fluttered at the thought of sharing a bedroom with Zazzalil and followed Hidgens, Zazzalil grabbed her spear and bag before leaving the lab. The professor led them out of the lab and back into the elevator, once they returned to the hallway they walked down previously. He took them back to the entryway and walked down another hallway that led off the room, this one similar to the last one. Once they were around halfway down the hallway Hidgens stopped.

“This room will be Bug’s, and this one across from it will be Jemilla and Zazzalil’s,” Hidgens said as he gestured to two rooms across from one another and they all nodded. “I have some papers to mark, so I’m going to head to my office if you need me. Good night.” 

He walked away leaving them in the hallway.

“I’m gonna go check out my room, I’ll see you guys later.” Bug said as he opened the door to his room and walked inside, once he shut the door Zazzalil and Jemilla were alone. After a moment of silence, Zazzalil spoke up.

“So, we’re sharing a room.”

“Yep,” Jemilla said as she looked at the door to their room. “Should we go in?”

Zazzalil nodded and Jemilla opened the door and allowed Zazzalil to walk in first and then she entered and closed the door, Hidgens was right- the room was big. Zazzalil immediately walked over to the window and looked outside and Jemilla switched on the light and took off her backpack and threw it on the bed and then sat down.

“Do you have any clothes to sleep in?” Jemilla asked and Zazzalil looked away from the window.

“No just normal clothes, do you?”

“Nope, but I could go and grab some from my house and your apartment,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil walked over and sat down across from her on the bed.

“Okay, do you want me to come with you?” She said as she placed her spear down on the ground and let her bag fall to the floor.

“No it’s okay, you’re probably tired and it’ll be easier to get there quickly on my own anyway,” Jemilla said. “You can just stay here and relax.” 

“I will, I really need a nap. Just be careful, Imperaeterna probably knows you’re working with me now because of what happened at Whitehall.”

“I’ll try my best to not get killed by any infected people, I’m sure I’ll be fine with my sword,” Jemilla said as she stood up and put her bag back on her back. “I’ll see you soon Zazzalil.”

“Bye.” She heard Zazzalil say as she flopped back onto the bed and Jemilla left the room and shut the door behind her.  
_‘I should ask Bug to get my bike from his car.’_ Jemilla thought as she knocked on Bug’s door.

* * *

Bug walked into his room and he could hear Zazzalil and Jemilla’s muffled speech through the door.

 _‘You’re not going to get away with this, Jemilla’s already figured you out.’_ Bug told the other as his body sat down on the bed and took off the stolen hat, the other placed it on the bedside table.

 _‘She’ll come around soon enough, no one can resist the charm of Officer Bug Collins.’_ The other said and even though he didn’t want to admit it, it did seem like Jemilla was starting to trust him. Or trust the other. _‘And with the help of Zazzalil she’ll trust you, Jemilla thinks she's strong but she’s trapped in love- and that’s where she’ll fall.’_

 _‘No, that’s not true. They’re going to stop you, you’ll slip up eventually and they’ll realise. I mean Zazzalil saw the gun, it’s only a matter of time before she questions why you had the gun that killed Emma.’_ Bug told the other and then there was a knock at the door.

“Bug?” It was Jemilla, the other stood up and opened the door.

“Hey Jemilla, how can I help you?” The other said trying to be as charismatic as possible.

“Can you get my bike from your car, I need to pick up some clothes for Zazzalil and myself,” Jemilla said and Bug nodded.

“Yeah, come on.” The other said and he walked Bug’s body out the room and led Jemilla back to the entryway and out the house, they walked around the house to the back gate where Bug’s squad car had been parked. Once they squeezed their way back through the gate the other had to get Jemilla’s bike without letting her see the body of the officer that was also in there.

“Stand back, I don’t want to accidentally hit you. I can be clumsy sometimes.” The other said and Jemilla nodded and stood back, far enough away that she wouldn’t be able to see into the trunk and the other opened it up and pulled her bike out. The other then closed the door and rolled the bike over to Jemilla.

“Thanks, Bug,” Jemilla said as she took the bike, she leant it against the fence surrounding the house and put on her helmet. “By the way, I’m sorry I’ve been so cold to you. Clearly you’re a good friend to Zazzalil and just want to help.”

“It’s okay, I wouldn’t trust myself either if I just met me.” The other said and Jemilla laughed. “Well, I’m going to head back to my room, good luck on your clothes mission.”

“Thanks, bye Bug,” Jemilla said as she got on her bike and the other nodded and walked back through the gate and into the house.

_‘I told you, no one can resist the charm.’_

* * *

Jemilla decided to go to her house first, she would probably be able to find a bag bigger than her backpack to put the clothes in and tell Molag where she was. She braked and hopped off her bike and left it outside as she walked into the house, Jemilla left her helmet on knowing she would be leaving in a couple of minutes. She walked into the living room and saw Molag had fallen asleep on the couch with SB, and she could smell that they had definitely been smoking weed.

 _‘Maybe I should just let them sleep.’_ Jemilla thought as she turned around and left the living room, and before she went to her room she grabbed one of Molag’s duffle bags from the hall closet. _‘This should be big enough to fit some clothes in.’_

She then walked into her room and saw that it was still a mess.

 _‘I should clean this mess up before I leave.’_ Jemilla thought and so she placed the duffle bag down and cleaned her room first, putting the books back into their designated spots on the bookshelf and putting the scraps of paper in neat piles, and putting all the loose stationary back into the correct drawers.

 _‘There, nice and clean.’_ Jemilla thought as she looked around her room, it no longer looked as if it had been hit by a tornado. _‘I should grab my clothes now.’_

Jemilla opened her closet and searched for some comfortable clothes to sleep in, she found a pair of shorts and a light shirt and placed them into the bag. _‘I need my glasses and toothbrush.’_

Once she grabbed both of them and placed them both into the bag she slung it over her shoulder and wrote a note for Molag.

**_Hey Molag,_ **

**_You were asleep and I didn’t want to wake you up so I’m writing this note. I’m safe and so is Zazzalil, but don’t come looking for us because I don’t want you (or SB) to be in danger. Hopefully I’ll be able to save Hatchetfield, but if I don’t make it then I want you to know that I love you and I did this to keep you safe. Again, don’t look for me or Zazzalil because that’ll just make things worse._ **

**_-Jemilla <3_ **

She placed the paper down on the coffee table in front of the couch so Molag would see it as soon as she woke up and draped a blanket over her and SB before leaving, she placed her backpack into the basket and adjusted the duffle bag’s strap so it was more comfortable and she would be able to ride her bike.

_‘And now to Zazzalil’s.’_

Once she reached Zazzalil’s apartment she realised she would either have to carry her bike all the way inside and take it up the elevator, or leave it outside and risk it being stolen. Jemilla decided to just risk it so she walked inside and got into the elevator. When the elevator doors finally opened on Zazzalil’s floor she walked out and down the hall to Zazzalil’s apartment and as she walked in she looked around.

 _‘Clothes, probably in her bedroom.’_ Jemilla thought and as she walked down the hall to Zazzalil’s room she could hear Paul banging on the bathroom door.

“Let me out!” He yelled, and it sounded so much like Paul- but Jemilla thought back to what the professor said about them being able to blend in and knew she couldn’t let him out.

 _‘Just ignore it.’_ Jemilla told herself as she walked into Zazzlil’s room and began to search around, she grabbed a shirt and pair of sweatpants and placed them into the bag.

 _‘Okay and next I need to grab her toothbrush.’_ Jemilla thought as she left Zazzalil’s room, and then she realised her toothbrush would be in the bathroom. _‘Shit, I’m going to have to find my way in there and not hurt Paul in the process.’_

Jemilla decided to search around for anything she could use, and as she walked into the kitchen she saw Bug’s gun on the counter.

 _‘Oh, Bug must have left his gun here.’_ Jemilla thought as she walked towards the counter and picked the gun up, she turned on the safety and placed it into the duffle bag. _‘I can return it to him when I get back. Anyway, back to Paul- maybe I could use the hilt of my sword to knock him out? I mean it’s worth a try I guess.’_

Jemilla pulled her sword out of the scabbard and held it so the base of the hilt was raised upwards and approached the bathroom door, she moved the chair locking the door with her other hand and that’s when the banging on the door stopped. She slowly lifted her hand to the doorknob and turned it and as she opened the door she prepared to attack, as the door opened Paul lunged at her and Jemilla brought the hilt of the sword down as hard as she could and hit Paul in the side of the head. When he didn’t go down she hit him two more times and finally he was out cold and landed against the tiles, Jemilla let out a breath and slid her sword back into the scabbard as she stepped over Paul’s body.

 _‘Sorry Paul,’_ She thought as she approached the sink and saw a toothbrush labelled **‘ZAZZ’S, DON’T USE EMMA!’**. Jemilla let out an amused huff and picked the toothbrush and placed it into the bag, she then pushed Paul’s body back through the bathroom doorway and placed the chair back beneath the doorknob once she closed it.

_‘That’s everything, I should get back to the professor’s house.’_

As Jemilla arrived back at Hidgens’ house she braked and hopped off her bike, she leant it against Bug’s car hoping it wouldn’t get stolen when next to a cop car and grabbed her bag from the basket. She chucked both her bags and her helmet over the fence and squeezed through the gap, and after picking them all up she walked back around the house to the door. Once she pressed the buzzer the speaker turned on.

**_“Who is it?_ **

“It’s Jemilla, I went to get some clothes for me and Zazzalil.”

**_“And you’re not infected?”_ **

“No, I can’t get infected.”

**_“And there are no infected people with you?”_ **

“No, now can I come in?”

**_“Okay, doors are open.”_ **

Jemilla opened the door and walked inside, it shut with a thud behind her as she walked down the hall back to the room she was sharing with Zazzalil and she saw Bug walking towards his room.

“Oh, Bug I found this at Zazzalil’s apartment and I thought you might need it,” Jemilla said as she opened the duffle bag and pulled the gun out and handed it to Bug so the barrel was facing her.

“Thanks, Jemilla, I must have left it after Paul attacked.” Bug said as he turned around and took the gun and returned it the empty holster on his belt.

“You’re welcome, by the way, do you know where Zazzalil is?”

“Um, I don’t think she left your room.” Bug said and Jemilla nodded.

“Okay, I’ll see you later,” Jemilla said as she walked past Bug and opened the door to their room.

“Bye Jemilla.” Bug said as she walked in and after shutting the door she saw Zazzalil was no longer lying on the bed, she placed both the bags and her helmet onto the bed and took off her scabbard and placed it on the bed too. 

“Zazzalil?” Jemilla said as she looked around, then she saw a door that probably led to an ensuite bathroom. So she walked over to the door and knocked twice. “Zazzalil are you in there?”

There was no reply but she heard some noise behind the door, she knocked three more times. Still no response.

“Are you okay?” She said with five more quick knocks, silence.

* * *

Zazzalil turned on the sink and splashed her face with cold water, she then grabbed a towel and dried her face and then looked up into the mirror, and just looking at her own face made her think of Emma. She closed her eyes and gripped the sink in front of her in an attempt to ground herself and escape, she started feeling light-headed. Face warm and cold at the same time, burning ice sticking to her skin. Gunshot. Gunshot. Emma’s body, lifeless. Alone. Gunshot. Gunshot. Gunshot. Blood. Burning lungs and shaky legs, hands slipping and body dropping. Alone. Waves of fire-eating at her body, drowning in the endless guilt. Gunshot, gunshot, gunshot, gunshot, gunshot.

Zazzalil opened her eyes and saw she was lying on the cold tiled floor of the bathroom and Jemilla was kneeling next to her. She felt Jemilla’s hand rubbing circles on her back as her vision became less faded, the blackspots began to disappear. Her hearing was still gone but she knew Jemilla was speaking softly to her, she could feel her hands shaking and the sweat that was stuck to her skin.

“You’re okay,” She heard Jemilla whisper once her hearing returned, she looked up and saw the concern in Jemilla’s face. “You’re okay.”

Zazzalil let out a shaky breath and grabbed onto Jemilla’s arm.

“Do you want to move to the bed?” Jemilla asked and Zazzalil nodded as best she could, Jemilla helped her off the floor and guided her out the bathroom and sat her down on the bed. “Deep breaths.”

Zazzalil tried to follow Jemilla’s advice and focused on her breathing, after a minute Jemilla let her hand move away from Zazzalil’s back.

“Are you okay?” Jemilla asked and Zazzalil nodded.

“Yeah, I just-” Zazzalil didn’t even finish her sentence and instead let out another shaky breath.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t think you’re ready,” Jemilla said Zazzalil nodded and closed her eyes again. Did she want to talk about it?

 _‘It might help organise my thoughts, and Jemilla does love organisation.’_ The thought made Zazzalil laugh and she decided to try her best to explain what had happened to Jemilla.

“I think I’m having flashbacks,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla’s head tilted to the side.

“Flashbacks?”

“Yeah, like when it’s quiet or loud, or when I look at myself in the mirror I go back to when Emma died. Each moment replays in mind, except each sense is heightened by 200% and it won’t stop.” Zazzalil explained and Jemilla furrowed her brows.

“That sounds like PTSD.”

“That’s what Paul said, he wants me to go to therapy.”  
“Are you gonna go to therapy?” 

“I don’t know, Paul told me to think about it- but the last time I went after my dad died it wasn’t great,” Zazzalil said as she picked at the duvet of the bed.

“Well I suggest you do, it’s not smart to deal with something like that on your own.”

“Okay, I’ll think about it.”

“Good,” Jemilla said as she looked behind her. “Oh yeah, I got you some clothes and your toothbrush.” She turned around and lifted the duffle bag onto her lap, and once she opened it she pulled out Zazzalil’s clothes and toothbrush and handed them over to her.

“Thank you, I should probably get changed.”

“Okay I’ll go and do something whilst you change,” Jemilla said as she stood up and Zazzalil felt her heart jump.

“Wait!” Zazzalil said and Jemilla turned to look at her, confusion painted across her face. “Can you stay? I don’t want it to be quiet.”

“Oh, yeah of course,” Jemilla said and she walked back over to the bed and sat down so she wasn’t facing Zazzalil.

“Can you talk?” Zazzalil asked as she began to change into the clothes Jemilla had brought for her.

“About what?”

“Anything, just don’t stay quiet.”

“Okay, um, have I ever told you about the time SB managed to knock over a tree?”

“What? No, please tell me more.”

“Right, well about two years ago- before Grunt transferred to Hatchetfield high- SB managed to convince the tribe to steal Ducker’s dad’s new truck. Of course, I didn’t want to do it but at the time I was dating Schwoopsie so she managed to drag me into it, so once we all got in his truck Ducker decided he would drive because it was his dad’s truck. However, SB wasn’t happy about that, saying it was his idea and he should be the one to drive. For some reason, Ducker decided to drive to the woods on the edge of town and at that point, SB got so mad he tried to fight Ducker and take control of the truck, as they fought in the front seat everyone else freaked out. Tiblyn and I were screaming in terror, Emberly was holding her tin of cookies super tight in fear and Schwoopsie and Chorn were cheering and encouraging the fight. Eventually, the truck crashed into a tree and knocked it over, and that’s how SB managed to knock over a tree.”

By the time Jemilla finished her story Zazzalil had gotten changed.

“Wow, your friends are crazy.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jemilla said as she pulled her clothes out of the bag. “Do you want me to stay here with you whilst I change?”

“Yes, if that’s okay?”

“It’s fine,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil nodded and turned away. “You tell me a crazy story about you and Keeri.”

“Okay, let me think,” Zazzalil said and she tried to think of the best story she could. “Oh! One time I convince Keeri to climb the fire escape on my apartment building and-”

* * *

Bug watched as the other took the gun from Jemilla and slid it into the holster. After saying goodbye to Jemilla the other walked down the hall and out the house, and once they reached the cop car the other climbed in and started the ignition.

 _‘Where are you going?’_ Bug asked the other but they didn’t respond. _‘They’re going to realise you’re gone.’_

Bug wasn’t sure why he even talked to the other, maybe it was because he was lonely. He just watched as the other drove through Hatchetfield and eventually they ended up on the edge of town by the cliff near the bridge connecting to Clivesdale, the other got out the car and walked around the trunk. Bug saw the others green glow reflecting off the car as they lifted the dead officer’s body out of the car and walked over to the edge of the cliff, the other then threw the body over the edge and Bug watched as it smashed against the side of the cliff and slid into the river below. The other was covering their tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a very long time to write and is also super long in word count so I apologise if there was an abundance of simple grammar mistakes I missed during editing, but hey- a lot of things are starting to fit into place now. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter because it took me way to long to write! :D


	55. Chapter 55: Saniterium

Jemilla opened her eyes to darkness and as she sat up she remembered she was at professor Hidgens house, and as she looked next to her she saw Zazzalil sleeping with a tight grip of the pillow beneath her head. Jemilla rubbed her eyes and then turned on the lamp next to her and reached for her glasses, now that her vision was much clearer she reached for her phone and checked the time. It was only 3 am. Jemilla got out of bed and left the room to go searching for the kitchen so she could grab a glass of water, which would be a difficult task considering Hidgens’ house was like a maze and it was the middle of the night. She used her phone as a light and began to walk down the long hallway and as she approached the end of the hallway that led to the entryway she felt a soft breeze, once she exited the hallway she saw Bug closing the door.

“Bug? Where have you been?” Jemilla asked as she squinted, the light of her phone wasn’t helping to illuminate the room too much.

“I just went out to get some fresh air. My rooms a little stuffy.” Bug said as he flattened his shirt.

“Then why didn’t you tell anyone? You could have gotten hurt or into trouble,” Jemilla said as she walked over to him.  
“I didn’t think it was that big of a deal, sorry, I’ll let you guys know next time.”

“Okay, well do you know where the kitchen it? I need some water.” Jemilla asked and Bug scratched his chin.

“I don’t, but I could help you find it?” Bug offered and Jemilla nodded.

“Sure, lead the way.” She said as she gestured with her hand, Bug walked past her and down one of the many hallways and Jemilla followed behind him.

“How’s Zazzalil doing?” Bug asked as he opened one of the doors in the hallway and then closed it once he realised it wasn’t the kitchen.

“She’s okay, still shaken by what happened to Emma but she seems to be sleeping fine,” Jemilla said as Bug continued to open more doors and close them immediately after.

“Do you know what happened to Emma?” Bug asked.

“Not exactly. I know that Zazzalil pulled the trigger of the gun that shot her and that Junior was there, but other than that nothing.” Jemilla said as she opened a door, still not the kitchen.

“She pulled the trigger?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Why would she do that? I thought Emma was her aunt or something.”  
“Emma is her aunt and it was probably an accident. Zazzalil is super torn up about it, she keeps having flashbacks and said she feels guilty.”  
“That must be rough.”  
“Yeah, I just hope she decides to get some help,” Jemilla said and they both went silent as they continued to search for kitchen and when Bug opened a door he didn’t close it immediately.

“I think this is the kitchen.” Bug said as he walked in and switched on the light, Jemilla walked in too and looked around.

“Thanks for your help Bug,” Jemilla said as she opened up a cabinet and reached for a glass.

“No problem,” Bug said as he sat down on one of the barstools and leant his arms on the island. “You know I actually owe Zazz my life?” 

“Really?” Jemilla asked as she filled the glass with water and then took a sip.

“Yeah, when Junior kidnapped me he didn’t do a good job at patching up my leg after he cut it off. So if Zazz didn’t come and save me, and take me to the hospital, I probably would have died due to infection of something.” Bug said as Jemilla walked around the counters and sat on the stool next to him, she tried her best to ignore the pain in her wrist.

 _‘It’s just the old infection, he’s’ fine now. Don’t worry Jemilla.’_ Jemilla thought as she placed the glass down on the island and rubbed her wrist in hopes it might lessen the pain. It didn’t work.

“I also owe Zazzalil my life, the amount of times she’s saved me is crazy,” Jemilla said before taking another sip of her water. “And the thing is she still isn’t convinced she’s helping anyone.”

“I’m sure she’ll change her mind once we defeat Imperaeterna, it’s thanks to her we know where all those kidnapped people are.” Bug said and Jemilla nodded.

“You better keep her safe when you go to destroy the core Bug, we can’t lose. I can’t lose her.” Jemilla said and Bug nodded.

“I know,”

“No, I’m serious. If something happens to her whilst you’re out there I’m coming straight you with my sword, you have to keep her safe.” Jemilla said and that seemed to send how serious she was across to Bug.

“You really care about her.” Bug said and it wasn’t a question, it was a statement.

“I do. I don’t know why but when I look at her I feel this need to keep her safe in my heart, whenever something hurts her it makes me ache. I really care about her.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep her safe.” Bug said and Jemilla smiled and stood up with the glass in her hand.

“Thank you, I’m gonna go back to bed. Goodnight Bug.”

“Night Jemilla.”

Once Jemilla got back to the room she was sharing with Zazzalil, with minimal confusion about what direction it was, she placed the glass water next to the lamp on the bedside table and sat back down on the bed. She was no longer tired.

 _‘Great, what do I do now?’_ Jemilla thought as she looked around the room that was dimly lit by the lamp next to her, that’s when she remembered what she had found at the library. _‘The amulet! I still need to figure out what that is.’_ She stood up and picked her bag up off the floor where she had placed all of her and Zazzalil’s things, and carried it back over to the bed. Jemilla reached in a pulled it out, as soon as her fingers brushed against the amulet it elicited a small teal glow, and as she placed it down on her lap she mesmerised again.

 _‘I’m sure the book probably could tell me about it.’_ Jemilla thought as she pulled the book about Imperaetera out of her bag and flipped it open to the contents page, she couldn’t see any chapters that would be about the new amulet though. _‘It might be in the same section about the green amulet and the whole chosen warrior stuff? I should check there.’_

And so she flipped through the book back to that section and began to skim pages, and after turning three pages she reached a set of pages that had sketches of the amulet. 

_‘Great this must be it!’_ Jemillal thought as she sat back so she was sitting next to Zazzalil, leaving her bag at the edge of the bed. _‘Let’s see, what is this thing?’_

**‘The Saniterium is an amulet that was't created from the blood of Imperaeterna, t hast properties of healing and wast used by Laykan to saveth his love Flosvitae. The casualties of the battle against Imperaeterna did cause Flosvitae’s en'rgy and magic to beest fully drain'd as Laykan bethought the beast, and so she passed in the arms of h'r love. Laykan then did pull the Sanitatem Phylactrium and did place it in the palm of Flosvitae, healing h'r of wounds and returning h'r lighteth and magic.’**

After reading through the paragraph Jemilla looked over at Zazzalil.

_‘So this is for you, to keep you safe. I won’t even have to rely on Bug, as long as I give it to you.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess that amulet was pretty cool after all, thanks for reading! :D


	56. Chapter 56: Sunday Morning Beration

Zazzalil opened her eyes and looked around, sunlight was shining in her eyes so she forced herself to sit up and turn away from the window. That’s when she saw Jemilla sleeping next to her, the book about Imperaeterna open on her stomach and the lamp next to her still on.

_ ‘I guess Jemilla did some late-night reading.’  _ Zazzalil thought as she stretched and yawned, after sleeping she felt so much better- all the running around yesterday was tiring. Somehow the silence right now felt comfortable, her thoughts were clear- that may have been because she was staring at Jemilla who she thought was very pretty.

_ ‘I need to get up,’  _ Zazzalil thought and she stood up off the bed and grabbed her phone that seemed to have fallen on the floor, she hoped she would see a text from Paul despite what happened yesterday. _ ‘He’s infected. He’s not going to text you.’ _

Zazzalil stared at her phone as her gut twisted, thinking that what happened to Paul was her fault and if she didn’t go and save Jemilla he might be okay and-

_ ‘No, it’s not my fault. Jemilla needed my help and even if I stayed I couldn’t have stopped it, I just need to make sure he stays safe.’ _ Zazzalil told herself and then her thoughts were interrupted by a rumble from her stomach, she hadn’t eaten since getting sandwiches from Rob’s at lunch with Paul yesterday. So her first task was to find the kitchen, or find Hidgens who could then take her to the kitchen. Either one would work. So Zazzalil slipped her phone into her sweatpants pocket and left the room, and once she reached the entryway she looked at all the doorways.

_ ‘Okay, where to now? Maybe this doorway? Or no wait, maybe that one? Why does his house have to be so damn confusing?’ _ Zazzalil stood idly in the hall, not daring to walk down any halls in case she got lost and was never found again.

“Morning Zazzalil.” A voice behind her said causing her to jump and turn around, it was Bug.

“Oh, it’s you,” Zazzalil said as her nerves settled, he was still wearing his uniform.

“Were you expecting anyone else?” Bug asked as he put on his cap, which Zazzalil just noticed was bigger than the one they left at the park before Bug got kidnapped by Junior.

_ ‘It’s probably his spare uniform.’ _

“No, you just scared me,” Zazzalil said and Bug nodded. “By the way, is there a chance you know where the kitchen is?”

“I do actually, I found it with Jemilla last night.”

“Oh, that’s great! Wait, you spoke to Jemilla last night?”

“Yep, she woke up at like 3 am and needed some water- so I helped her out. Anyway, follow me!” Bug began to walk down one of the many hallways and guided Zazzalil to the kitchen, and as they walked in Zazzalil saw that Hidgens kitchen was the same size as her living room and kitchen combined.

“Woah, this is massive,” Zazzalil said as she followed Bug further into the kitchen, he just nodded as he sat down at the island. Zazzalil walked around and began to search for something to eat. She could feel Bug watching her as she moved around, finally deciding to just eat some fruit and grabbed an apple, she sat down next to Bug and he was still looking at her.

“What?” She asked and he shrugged.

“Nothing- I just. It’s nothing, forget about it.” This only made Zazzalil more curious.

“Well now I have to know, what is it?” Zazzalil said and Bug looked towards the door before letting out a sigh.

“Okay, um. Jemilla told me about what happened to Emma and I just wanted to know how you’re doing?”

“Oh- wait, Jemilla told you? What did she say?”   
“Nothing much, just that something happened to Emma and you felt pretty bad about it. I understand if you don’t want to talk about it with me though.”

“No it’s fine, I’m okay. Jemilla’s actually helped a bit, but focussing on this plan is making me not think about it which is good. That’s actually why I freaked out yesterday, because you had the gun that Junior stole from you, and he used that to kill Emma.” Zazzalil said and Bug nodded, that’s when Zazzalil realised something. “Hang on, why did you have the gun if Junior took it?”

“Oh, I uh-”

“I see you two are already awake.” A voice said behind them and Zazzalil turned to see the professor walking into the kitchen. 

“Morning professor,” Zazzalil said and he nodded in reply as he sat down at the table, he placed a small device down and began to tinker with it.

“I see Jemilla isn’t awake yet.” He said as he brought his face extremely close to the small device and began to use a tiny screwdriver on it.

“Yeah, she’s still asleep. Professor, what are you doing?” Zazzalil asked before taking the first bite out of her apple and hopping off the stool, she walked over to the table to watch what he was doing.

“I’m trying to expand the connection network, if we all have earpieces we’ll be able to keep the two teams in touch and give signals quicker.”

“Oh, cool! Do you need any help?” Zazzalil asked and she turned around to see if Bug also wanted to help, but he had already disappeared. She just dismissed how strange it was for him to leave without saying anything and completely forgot about their conversation earlier.

“I could use some help, take this one and walk over to the window.” The professor pulled out and identical earpiece and handed it to Zazzalil, who followed his instructions and walked over to the window. “Put it in your ear!”

Zazzalil nodded and went to put it in her ear when suddenly the whole building shook, causing her to tumbled forward and barely avoided falling over.

“Was that an earthquake?” Zazzalil asked and the professor scratched his head.

“Hmm, we don’t normally get earthquakes- especially not at that magnitude.” He said and Zazzalil walked back over to the window and looked out to see something very strange.

“Um, that definitely wasn’t an earthquake.”

* * *

Jemilla woke up to her phone vibrating madly beside her, she reached over and picked it up to see Molag was calling her.

“Hello?” Jemilla said, her voice clearly showing she had just woken up.

“JEMILLA YOU PRIVILEGED FUCK! WHERE ARE YOU?” Molag yelled down the phone causing Jemilla to jump as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Is this about the letter?” Jemilla asked as reached for her glasses.

“YES THIS IS ABOUT THE GOD DAMN LETTER! You can’t just say you might die and disappear on me like that! Where are you J-mills?”

“Molag, I can’t tell you. I’m doing this to keep you safe.” Jemilla rested her face in her hand and closed her eyes, she thought Molag might understand why she was doing this.

“I don’t care about being safe! I care about you Jemilla, and if you don’t tell me where you are right now then I will hunt you down and drag you back home and lock you in your bedroom.” Okay, so maybe Molag didn’t care about her own safety- that was obvious. But couldn’t she see that Jemilla was doing the exact same thing Molag would do? Is this something Molag would do? Was she even doing the right thing?

“I’m not telling you where I am Molag,” Jemilla said and Molag sighed on the other side of the phone.

“Fine, don’t tell me where you are. But can you at least tell me what you and Zazzalil are up to?”

“I don’t know if I can Molag, if anyone found out you knew then that could put you at risk,” Jemilla said and she heard Molag huff on the other side of the phone.

_ ‘Maybe Molag could help with the plan? I’m sure she did tons of missions in the  _ _ Philippines.’ _

“Okay, I’ll tell you as long as you promise me two things.” 

“What are those things?”

“Number one, you will not try and find out where Zazzalil and I are. Number two, you won’t try and intervene in our plan.” Jemilla said and she could tell Molag was debating these conditions on the other end of the phone. 

“If I agree, what do I get out of it?” Molag asked and Jemilla furrowed her brows.

“What do you mean?”

“Well if I have to follow your stupid rules then you have to do something for me.” 

“Isn’t knowing you’ll be saving your daughters life enough reward?” Jemilla asked and when she got no response from Molag she knew that her safety was definitely not enough. “Um, okay. What do you want?” 

“If you survive whatever you’re doing you have to ask Zazzalil out on a date,” Molag said as Jemilla stood up off the bed.

“Are you serious? That’s what you want me to do?” 

“Yes, you obviously like her Jemilla- overwise you wouldn’t be going on this suicide mission,” Molag said and Jemilla shook her head.

“I’m not doing this for Zazzalil,” Jemilla said as she walked over to the window.

“Really? You’re not doing this because you feel like it’s your duty to help Zazzalil and keep her safe?” 

“How did you know that?”

“I know you well Jemilla, also you’re exactly the same with me and all you’re weirdo friends. You’re the one who constantly carries around a tiny medkit in her backpack just in case one of your friends manages to get hurt. You’re always doing things for me so I don’t strain any muscles because you want me to stay safe, and you like Zazzalil so that has to be the reason you’re doing it.” Molag said and Jemilla was shocked, she hadn’t even realised how often she tried to keep everyone safe. She thought back to what she had said to Bug last night.

**_“I don’t know why but when I look at her I feel this need to keep her safe in my heart, whenever something hurts her it makes me ache. I really care about her.”_ **

“Okay, fine if I live I will ask Zazzalil on a date- and you have to not interfere with our plan,” Jemilla said as she picked Zazzalil’s spear off the floor and placed it with the rest of their bags and clothing that had been shoved into the corner.

“Sounds like a deal, now tell me what you two idiots have planned so I can fix it and make sure you don’t both fucking die.” She heard a loud crash on the other end of the phone. “Oh, one-second Jemilla.” Molag moved away from the phone but Jemilla could still hear as she yelled.

“SB shut the fuck up before I drive you to that duck kids house and drown you in his massive pool!”

There was a muffled response and Molag sighed.

“Sorry, anyway tell me you’re plan.”

“Right, um okay,” Jemilla said as she began to think back on the plan she and the professor had come up with, of course with help from Bug and Zazzalil. After explaining the first step Molag already had something to say. Jemilla continued to explain the entire plan after she grabbed her notebook to note down all of Molag’s tips and advice, and of course, Molag had something to say at every step. As Jemilla scribbled down the last notes she heard Molag chewing on the other end, in the past she would be disgusted but by now she was used to Molag easting whilst they were talking over the phone.

“Okay! That’s the entire plan, thanks for the advice Molag- I’m starting to think we could actually do this.” Jemilla said as she placed her notebook and pencil down on the bed next to her and stood up to walk around the room.

“You better not die whilst saving Hatchetfield Jemilla, because if you do I will revive you and then murder you myself. I can’t lose you Jemilla.”

“I can’t lose you either Molag, that’s why I want you to stay as far away from all this as possible.”

“I know Jemilla, I get it. Stay safe and don’t be a dumbass, and look out for Zazzalil because she’s probably going through a rough time right now.” 

“I promise I will, nobody else is going to die because of this thing.”

“Good, I love you Jemilla.”

“Love you too Molag, and you better be resting and taking your medication!” Jemilla said and Molag hung up midway through her telling Molag to stay careful with her back. Jemilla let out an amused huff as she stood up.

_ ‘I should go find Zazzalil, she’s probably in the kitchen.’ _

Jemilla left the bedroom with her phone clutched in her hand in search for Zazzalil, and probably Bug and the professor too. Thanks to last night Jemilla found the kitchen with ease and as she walked down the long hall towards the door the building shook a little causing her to stumble into the wall to her left, she looked around a second later when the sudden shaking had stopped.

_ ‘That was weird.’  _ Jemilla thought as she stood up straight and continued to walk towards the kitchen, and when she opened the door she saw Zazzalil and the professor both peering out of the large window on the other side of the room.

“Did you guys feel that shaking? It couldn’t have been an earthquake right?” Jemilla said as she closed the door and when neither of them answered she spoke again. “Hello? Are you guys okay?”

Still no reply, Jemilla walked towards them and looked out the window to see what the two of them were staring at. And when she did she felt her heart jump in her chest.

“Holy shit,” Jemilla whispered as her eyes darted around, looking at Hatchetfield in front of them. Large black tentacles with large splotches of glowing green had erupted from the ground, ripping up the concrete roads and sidewalks and sometimes snaking their way through buildings. 

“His powers growing, he must have stolen some big source of energy,” Hidgens said and Jemilla looked over to Zazzalil, her powers had just been stolen a few days ago. “This is only going to keep getting worse.”

“Well, that just shows that we need to get to work with the plan right? If it gets worse more people will get hurt, we have to stop it before it gets to that point.” Zazzalil said as she moved away from the window and took a bite of the apple she was holding, Jemilla looked to the professor who seemed to agree as he continued to stare out the window.

“Actually, I just spoke to Molag and she gave me some tips on the plan. Maybe we could go and edit it before we begin on the to-do list?” Jemilla said and Zazzalil nodded.

“Sure! I’m sure Molag had some good advice, she is a badass. Let’s go!” Zazzalil said before the professor spoke up.

“You two should get dressed before you come down to the lab, also find Bug and bring him with you. You remember where the lab is right?” Hidgens said as he picked up a small device off the table and walked over to the door.

“I’m pretty sure I remembered where it is,” Jemilla said as she walked over to Zazzalil who was now stood by the table.

“Oh, professor do you want this back?” Zazzalil said as she held up a matching device to the one the professor had just picked up a few seconds ago, the professor just shook his head and left leaving Zazzalil visibly confused. “Um, okay.” She said as she placed it in the pocket of her sweatpants.

“We should go,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil nodded and they left the kitchen silently, Jemilla leading the way back to their room.

“So you spoke to Molag?” Zazzalil asked from behind her and Jemilla nodded. 

“Yeah, she called me, went crazy about the letter I left for her and eventually I managed to convince her that I have to do this,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil stayed silent for a moment before speaking again.

“Do you miss her?”

“Miss her?”

“Yeah, do you miss Molag?” Zazzalil repeated and Jemilla took a moment to think about it before answering.

“Well, I’ve only been away from her for one day. I used to go to this summer camp for my friends and I wouldn’t see her for two weeks, so I’m okay with spending time away from her.”

“Oh, cool.” She heard Zazzalil mumbled behind her.

“Do you- Do you miss Paul?” Jemilla asked, not sure how Zazzalil felt about Paul right now, especially with him being infected. Zazzazlil hadn’t spoken about it since they left her apartment building, but surely she had been thinking about it?

“I guess, but I don’t know how much I can miss him if he’s not really there,” Zazzalil said with a shrug and they reached their room, and before they went inside Jemilla turned around to face Zazzalil.

“Hey, I’m sure he’s still there Zazzalil. And you’re allowed to miss him.” Jemilla said and Zazzalil nodded, Jemilla turned back around and opened the door and walked in.

“I know, it’s just- we’re not even related by blood and he’s the only close family I have left. I have this cousin but his dad didn’t like Emma so we don’t talk to them anymore,” Zazzalil said as she walked in behind Jemilla and sat down on the bed as Jemilla picked up both their bags and looked for their clothes. “What I’m trying to say is I don’t want to screw this up.”

“Defeating Imperaeterna?” Jemilla asked as she pulled out a hoodie Zazzalil had put in her bag, then pulling out a pair of jeans and placing them in a pile whilst she opened the duffle bag she brought her own clothes in.

“Well obviously that, but also just my relationship with him in general. I’m worried I might subconsciously push him away and I don’t want that to happen, he’s suffering as much as I am and I want to be there for him as much as he is for me. I also need to save him from being infected too, which is priority number one. But after all of this, I think I might take up his offer of therapy, just to try it.” Zazzalil said and Jemilla stood up and handed Zazzalil her clothes before placing her own clothes down on the bed and sitting down.

“Oh, that’s good! It could really help you Zazzalil.”

“Yeah, I know.” Zazzalil looked down at her clothes and held out her hoodie in front of her.

“Do you want me to stay with you whilst you change again?” Jemilla asked and Zazzalil nodded. “Okay, I’ll tell you another story about my friends. How about the time I failed to stop SB from setting himself on fire and he ended up diving into the pool with Ducker, who was also on fire.” Jemilla moved on the bed so she was facing away from Zazzalil. “Okay, um. So-”

Once they both changed into clean clothes, and Jemilla put them away, they left the room. Jemilla remembered to grab her bag and sword before they left, leaving Zazzalil’s stuff and the duffle bag behind. Unfortunately, Jemilla had forgotten to bring her contacts with her which meant she had to wear her glasses, which she hated already but seeing as they’d be doing a lot of stuff today it was 100 times worse.

“We should get Bug,” Zazzalil said and she moved to knock on his door, after a couple of seconds of him not answering Zazzalil looked over to Jemilla. “Do you think he’s in there?”

“Where else would he be?” Jemilla asked and Zazzalil shrugged and went to knock on the door again but before she could the door opened.

“Hey, guys!” Bug said.

“Hi, the professor said we should head to the lab to start on the plan,” Zazzalil said and Bug nodded.   
“Okay, I’ll meet you down there. I just have to do something.” Bug said and she shut the door before they could answer, Zazzalil stared at the closed door for a moment before turning to Jemilla.

“Well, let’s go!”

Once they reached the end of the hallway where Jemilla thought the elevator was she looked around for a second.

“Um, okay. Hey Alexa?”

“Yes, professor?”

Jemilla looked to Zazzalil, confused why Alexa would call the professor ‘professor’ and not his first name. Zazzalil just shrugged and made a hand motion urging her to take them down to the lab. 

“Take us to the lab please!” Jemilla said and the Alexa dinged and then the floor began to lower, and once they reached the basement the doors opened automatically. As they walked in they saw the professor sat at his desk working on that same device Jemilla saw him pick up before.

“Ah! Zazzalil, Jemilla, you’re here. Where’s Bug?” The professor asked as he looked up and moved his wheelie chair around the desk so he was now in front of it.

“He’s on his way, he just had to do something,” Zazzalil said and the professor nodded as he stood up and picked up the two chairs they had used when Jemilla fixed up Zazzalil’s hand yesterday, he carried them over and placed them down in front of the whiteboard.

“Sit down.” He said as he sat back down in his own chair, Jemilla and Zazzalil followed his instructions. Jemilla took off her bag and placed it down in front of her, pulling out her notebook and placing it in her lap as her bag deflated on the floor.

“While we wait for Bug we could begin to add Molag’s notes on the plan,” Jemilla said as she stood up, holding the notebook in her left hand and picking up the black marker off Hidgens desk with her right hand.

“Molag?” The professor asked as he leaned back in his chair and turned so he was also facing the whiteboard.

“She’s my mom, but more importantly she’s a veteran- which means her tips definitely could help us out,” Jemilla said as she began to write down the tips Molag have given, the big one about having an escape plan at the warehouse.

**_“If you’re going to go into a room of infected people and cut them loose, there’s a high chance they will attack you. I suggest the team going their brings weapons and has a backup plan if they need to escape.”_ **

“Well, I was thinking once Bug gets down here he can go with Zazzalil and pick up the device from Zazzalil’s friend Carrie,” Hidgens said as she watched Jemilla write new things on the whiteboard.

“It’s Keeri, but we can do that,” Zazzalil said and Hidgens nodded.

“Great, whilst you’re gone Jemilla and I can work on the plan and begin the new suits.” The professor said as he spun around toward his desk lent over to pick something up, he then spun back around holding a page of notes. “I just need all you’re measurements, except Zazzalil’s because I already have hers. But we can wait for Bug before we figure all that out.”

“I still need to grab my bag and spear from out room because I didn’t bring them with me,” Zazzalil said and the professor nodded.

“You can get them before you leave.”

Jemilla continued to add Molag’s notes whilst they waited, Zazzalil and the professor just talking about random things that she wasn’t paying too much attention to. Once Bug came down to the lab Hidgens told him about going to retrieve the device from Keeri, and he messed up her name again, and double-checked he knew the plan. 

“I’ve got it, should we go Zazz?” Bug said as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, Zazzalil nodded and stood up out the chair.

“Wait, Zazzalil can I talk to you?” Jemilla asked and Zazzalil looked at her for second before looking over to Bug.

“Go ahead, I’ll meet you by the car.” Bug said and he left the lab, Zazzalil turned back around.

“What is it?” Zazzalil asked as she walked over to Jemilla who placed her notebook and marker down on one of the chairs.

“I just want you to be careful, and I-” Jemilla reached into her pocket and held the amulet.

_ ‘Should I give it to her now? It could be more dangerous at the portal, maybe I should wait?’ _

Jemilla let go of the amulet deciding against.

“I care about you, so promise me you won’t die.” Jemilla finished and Zazzalil smiled.

“I doubt I’ll die at Keeri’s house, but I promise I’ll try best to not die as long as you don’t die whilst I leave you alone with the professor,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla nodded.

“Okay, well good luck Zazz.”

“Now that’s the second time you’ve called me Zazz, are you okay?” Zazzalil said with a smile and Jemilla shook her head.

“Whatever, you should probably get going.”   
“Right, bye Jemilla,” Zazzalil said and she moved awkwardly before pulling Jemilla in for a hug. “Is this super awkward?” 

“No,” Jemilla said as they both pulled away and Zazzalil raised one of her eyebrows. “Maybe,” Zazzalil laughed again.

“Anyway, I should go,” Zazzalil said as she pointed to the doors with her thumb, Jemilla nodded and her hand clasped around the amulet again.

“Yeah, bye Zazzalil.” She said and Zazzalil smiled and left the lab, Jemilla watched as she walked away.

“She’s your true love.” The professor said behind her and Jemilla turned around.

“Huh?”

“Zazzalil, she’s your true love,” Hidgens said not looking up from the sheet of paper he was holding in his hand.

“How did you-?” Jemilla asked not even bothering to finish her questions.

“I’ve done my research on Imperaeterna, and if you’re the new warrior she clearly you’re true love.” 

“I wish, but I don’t know. Maybe it’s just a dumb crush?”

“Well, do you feel this constant need to protect her when she’s around you?” The professor asked and Zazzalil nodded. “Then she’s your true love, that’s how Laykan felt about Flosvitae.”

“Oh,”

“However if we’re using the flame thrower it’s unlikely you’ll have to use your power. As long as Zazzalil stays safe with Bug your power won’t activate.” The professor said as he wrote down a few things on the piece paper, before Jemilla could ask any questions or speak the professor spoke again. “Right! We should get started on the suits, come with me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say except I've been relistening to the mean girls musical soundtrack, and holy shit I forgot how good that musical was! Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> (And if you haven't listened to mean girls you should go do that because it's amazing.)


	57. Chapter 57: Dumpster Diving Fun

Zazzalil walked around the house and approached the gate on the backside of the house, she saw Bug stood by his car on the other side. She was holding her spear in her left hand, the one she hadn’t injured by punching a window like an idiot.

_ ‘Why did I do that?’ _ Zazzalil thought as she looked down at her hand again, she really needed to stop being so reckless. Zazzalil went to throw her spear over the gate before remembering that it was a spear and if she threw it over there was a chance it could hit Bug and stab him.

_ ‘Maybe I shouldn’t do that. Wow, Jemilla is rubbing off on me- Since when was I responsible?’  _ Zazzalil thought making herself laugh, she swung the spear over her shoulder as she took off her bag and chucked that over the fence instead. Once it landed on the other side, which grabbed Bug’s attention, she squeezed through the gap with the spear on her shoulder. Luckily being so small was beneficial as she could easily fit through with her spear, when she appeared on the other side she grabbed her bag and held it in her hand as she walked over to Bug who was now stood up straight instead of leaning on his car.

“Hey Zazz, you ready to go?” Bug asked as he walked around the car to the driver’s side, Zazzalil just nodded and climbed in the passenger side, she placed her bag and spear in the back of the car before buckling her seatbelt. Whilst Bug was checking the car, for what Zazzalil had no idea, she grabbed her phone from her pocket and searched up Keeri’s address so Bug could drive them there. 

“Right, let’s go.” Bug said as he turned on the ignition and before he drove off Zazzalil handed him her phone.

“This is where Keeri lives, it’s towards the centre of town to it might be a bit of a drive,” Zazzalil said as Bug took the phone and looked at it, it seemed as if he was trying to memorise every pixel on the screen. He then handed the phone back and got ready to drive off.

“So this girl is your friend?” Bug asked as he turned the car so they were driving back towards Hatchetfield.

“Yeah, she’s my best friend actually. Known her since I was eleven and she’s the best person I know.” Zazzalil said as she placed her phone back in her pocket.

“That’s really cool, I wish I had a best friend.” Bug said and Zazzalil looked over at him but his eyes stayed on the road ahead of them.

“You don’t have a best friend?”

“No, I- I don’t really have any friends.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Can I ask why?” Zazzalil said and Bug shrugged.

“I used to have some friends in my old town, but I moved to Hatchetfield when there was a job opening at the HFPD. I haven’t been able to make any friends, mainly because everyone I work with either thinks I’m an idiot or just a stupid kid.” Bug said and Zazzalil nodded along.

“That sucks, but hey! I’m your friend!” Zazzalil said and Bug smiled.

“I guess you are, that means your my first friend since moving to Hatchetfield!” Bug said and he looked over at Zazzalil for a second. “Wait, does that mean my first friend since moving to Hatchetfield was Spider-Girl?”

“It totally does! And I’m sure Jemilla will be your friend too, which means you have two friends.” Zazzalil said and Bug shrugged again.

“I don’t think Jemilla likes me.”

“Why not?”

“Well, she doesn’t trust me because I was infected before. I get why she doesn’t but it’s still hurtful, you know?”

“You just need to give her some time, she’ll come around.”

“I hope so, she seems pretty cool and so does her sword.”   
“Jemilla is very cool, it’s thanks to her that I’m doing any of this. She’s pretty great.” Zazzalil said and Bug just nodded and they stayed silent for the rest of the ride, one of them asking a question every now and again. Once they reached Keeri’s house Bug parked the car and they both got out, Zazzalil leaving her bag and spear in the car under the assumption that this would be quick. 

“Oh yeah, by the way, we’re going to have to go through the window.” Zazzalil and Bug looked at her, his face asking a thousand questions. He settled on just one.

“Why? The door is right there.” He asked as he locked the car.

“There are many reasons. Number one: It’s 8 am. Number two: Her mom kinda hates me now. Number three: There’s no way her mom would let me in at 8 am when she hate me. Number four: There is no way her mom would let me in at 8 am with a cop when she hates-”   
“Okay, I get it, which window are we going through?”

“Her bedroom is over here, follow me,” Zazzalil said and she began to walk around to Keeri’s back yard and tried to open the gate, and when it didn’t open Zazzalil turned around. “We might have to do some climbing.”

* * *

The professor continued to pile various materials into Jemilla’s arm and once the pile was just below the top of her head he stopped.

“Right! That should be everything, back to my textile bench!” The professor exclaimed before dashing out of the walk-in closet leaving Jemilla alone, she slowly walked through the door and tried her best to walk through the messy lab without breaking or dropping anything.

“Um, professor where are you?” Jemilla asked as she tried to look past the pile of materials, but ultimately failed. 

“I’m over here.” She heard the professor say from somewhere in the room.

“That doesn’t help much, I can’t see anything except white fabric,” Jemilla said and then she saw half of the pile disappear revealing the professor, he took some of the pile and carried it over to a desk.

“Sorry about that, come and place the rest over here.” Hidgens grabbed a stool and placed it down by the bench before going over to his desk, Jemilla dumped all the materials onto the desk and caught her breath and when she looked over she saw the professor rummaging through a drawer on his desk. “Where is it?” He mumbled under his breath and then his body shot up and he returned to the bench with a small clear box of needles. 

“I still need to grab somethings, you can sit and wait whilst I grab everything else.” He said and he patted the stool he had moved over to the bench.

“Okay,” Jemilla said and she sat down, resting her arms on the bench. Whilst the professor went to gather the rest of his equipment Jemilla decided to look through the materials they already had.

* * *

“Alright now you’ll have to boost me up because there’s no way I can reach up to the window on my own.” Zazzalil as she looked up at Keeri’s window, she just hoped she was awake by now.

“Seriously?” Bug asked causing Zazzalil to turn around. “How do you normally get inside?”   
“Well, normally I have my powers so I just climb up the wall- or I’d go in the front door if that was a viable option,” Zazzalil said as she stood back from the wall. “Anyway, boost me up.”

“Okay, but you better not break my back or something.” Bug said as she crouched down below the window, cupping his hands on his knee.

“I’m not heavy, don’t worry,” Zazzalil said as she placed her foot onto Bug’s hand and held onto his shoulders with both hands, slowly he lifted her off the ground and helped her shift her feet to his shoulder. She held onto the window ledge of Keeri’s window as she knocked on it gently. After a couple of seconds with no answer, Zazzalil knocked again a little harder.

“What’s taking so long?” Bug asked, sounding out of breath.

“She’s not answering, just wait,” Zazzalil said as she tried to look through the window, it didn’t seem like Keeri was in her room but her door was open. “I think she’s in the bathroom or something, she’ll be back soon. I hope.” 

“You hope?” Bug asked and he moved slightly causing Zazzalil to almost slip.

“Stay still! Do you want me to fall and break my neck?” Zazzalil said as she looked down and when she looked up she saw Keeri walking towards her room. “She’s coming!”

When Keeri walked into her room she shut her bedroom door and then turned around, and once she spotted Zazzalil waving at her through the window her face dissolved into confusion. She walked over to the window and slid it open.

“Zazzalil? What are you doing here?” Keeri asked and Zazzalil moved her hands so she had a better grip and a lower chance of falling to her death.

“Hi, I can explain but can we come in first?” Zazzalil said and Keeri nodded.

“Okay- wait, we?” 

“Yeah, Bug’s here,” Zazzalil said and Keeri stuck her head out the window and looked down at Bug.

“Hi!” Bug said from below Zazzalil.

“I’ll help you in, give me your hands,” Keeri said and Zazzalil slowly lifted her hands and Keeri grabbed them before pulling Zazzalil into her room, once half her body was through the window Keeri held her by her sides and placed her down on the floor. “There you go.”   
“Thanks,” Zazzalil said as she stabilised herself, she then turned around and looked out the window to see Bug stood at on the ground looking up. “Shit, how is Bug going to be able to get up here?”

“Oh, my mom keeps a ladder in our shed. He can just get up using that.” Keeri said and Zazzalil nodded and stuck her head out the window.

“Her mom keeps a ladder in the shed, use that to get up here!” She yelled down to Bug.

“Okay! Got it!” Bug said with a thumbs up and he turned away to search through the shed, Zazzalil turned back around to face Keeri again.

“What was I saying?” Zazzalil asked as she watched Keeri sit on her bed, Zazzalil followed behind her and sat down next to her.

“You were going to tell me why you’re here, at my house, at eight in the morning,” Keeri said and Zazzalil nodded.

“Yes, right! So basically I think I left a small gadget here at your house and I really need it to save Hatchetfield.” Zazzalil said and Keeri just stared at her, and Zazzalil couldn’t read the expression on her face. “Keeri?”

“I don’t have it. Anymore.” Keeri said quietly, looking down in her lap. 

“Anymore? So you did have it?” Zazzalil asked and Keeri sighed before speaking.

“I found it the day after our sleepover and that’s how I discovered you were Spider-Girl. That next Monday I confronted you about it and you lied to my face, so in my anger, I chucked it away in the school hallway.” Keeri said and Zazzalil let her head fall and rubbed her eyes. 

“Oh fuck, you knew and I lied to you. I’m so sorry Keeri.” Zazzalil mumbled into her hands but then she felt Keeri’s hand on her shoulder and she lifted her head.

“It’s okay, I get why you did it Zazz. You just wanted me to be safe, we’re good. You apologised.”

“I know, I still feel bad. Especially now that I know the reason.”

“Really, it’s fine!” Keeri said and she shook Zazzalil gently making her laugh. “Wait- you just said something about saving Hatchetfield, does this mean I’ve destroyed Hatchetfield?”

“No, we could go look for it at school. I’m sure it has to be there, how long ago did you throw it away?” Zazzalil said and Keeri let her arm drop to the bed.

“Like a week ago.”   
“Shit,” Zazzalil said and she thought for a moment. “I mean, it’s worth a try right?”

“Sure, I can come with you guys to help you look for it!” Keeri said as they stood up off the bed.

“Great, let’s go!” Zazzalil said and that’s when Bug climbed through the window, they both turned to look at him.

“What’d I miss?” He asked as he landed on the ground and fixed his cap from it’s tilted position on his head.

“We need to go to Hatchetfield high,” Zazzalil said and Bug’s face dropped.

“Already? I just climbed up here!”

* * *

Jemilla listened as the professor explained how they would make the suits, using Zazzalil’s already made suit as an example.

“So I will handle the helmet, and you can make the body of the suit. Don’t worry though, it’s super easy. You just have to follow my pre-made outlines and stitch up the material, of course using the correct measurements. We’ll start with yours because yours will be the smallest of the suits, and we’ll do mine last because I’m the tallest.”

“Okay, that makes sense. I’m just going to take off my sword first.” Jemilla said as she undid her scabbard from around her waist and carried it over to a nearby table, placing it down and walking back over to the bench. “Let’s get to work!”

They both got the work on the suits, Jemilla trying her best not to get too nervous about Hidgens using a flamethrower to make the maks. Jemilla was thankful he was smart enough to wear a welding mask and large fireproof gloves. 

“You know, you’re plan was brilliant. You seem super smart, so I’m wondering how I’ve never met you.” The professor said as he shifted his materials and continued welding the helmet.

“Thank you! And we’ve probably never met because I’m not too into science, I prefer history.” Jemilla said as she began work on the arm of her suit.

“Oh, well that makes sense. I actually prefer history myself.”

“You prefer history? But you’re a science professor?”

“You see, I prefer History but I’m better at science. So I decide to become a science professor because it made more sense, and I still love science but history is more enjoyable.” The professor said Jemilla nodded, that made sense. “Looking into the history of Imperaeterna was able to fulfil my love of history, especially all the ancient mythology!”

“I had fun researching Imperaeterna too, it was all so interesting! I didn’t realise we had so much in common.”

“Me neither.”

* * *

As Bug parked in front of the school Zazzalil unbuckled her seatbelt and reach over to the back seat and grabbed her bag and spear that were sat next to Keeri. Once she climbed out the car she put on her backpack and swung the spear over her shoulder before walking over to the front gates that were closed but not locked, she pushed them open and walked through to the front of the school. As she looked for a way in she heard Bug and Keeri walking towards her.

“It’s Sunday which means it’s locked, we’ll have to find another way inside,” Zazzalil said and Keeri nodded before walking over to one of the front windows that lead into a classroom, she pressed her hands up against it and turned her head to look at Zazzalil and Bug.

“Maybe we could get into through a window.” Keeri offered and Zazzalil went to offer to punch the window when she remembered what she had promised Jemilla, and she looked down at her hand saw the remaining damage and bandage.

‘Maybe not.’ Zazzalil thought as she tried to think of a new way in.

“I don’t think any of them will be open, so there’s no point trying. Let’s just try and find a different way in.” Zazzalil said and when she looked at the main door she had an idea. “We could try and lock pick the door, I’m pretty sure Jemilla know how to do that!”

“That would be great if Jemilla was here to help you! But she’s not, so what else can we do?” Keeri said and Zazzalil reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

“I can just call her and ask her to guide me through it, we’re in the age of technology Keeri.” Zazzalil said and Keeri nodded.

“Great idea!”

“Thank you?” Zazzalil mumbled as she brought up J-mill’s contact in her phone and called her, after a couple of rings she picked up.

**_“Zazzalil? Are you guys okay?”_ **

“Yeah! We’re fine, I just need to ask if you know how to pick locks?”

**_“I do, why?”_ **

“Can you help me pick a lock, we need to get into school and the front door is locked.”

**_“It might be a little hard to teach over phone, but I could try.”_ ** **_  
_ ** “Great! What do I do first?”

**_“You’ll need a needle or a small pin first, it’s better if you have two but one can work if you get it right.”_ **

“Okay, one second.” Zazzalil pulled the phone away from her face. “Do either of you have a pin or needle I can use?”

Bug shook his head whilst Keeri nodded vigorously and pulled a collection of hairpins out of her pocket.

“Which one?” Keeri asked as held out her hand that was full of many different coloured pins, Zazzalil picked up an orange and a black one.

“Thanks.” Zazzalil put the phone back to her face. “Got two pins, what next?”

**_“Now you need to go to the lock on the door and insert them into it.”_ **

“Okay,” Zazzalil said as she walked over to the door and kneeled so she was next to the lock on the door, she inerted them both into the lock keeping the phone by her ear with her shoulder. “What-"

**_“When you hear the click the door should be unlocked.”_ **

Zazzalil just nodded and continued to twist and manoeuvre the pins waiting for the click, she was using her full concentration and finally, she heard the sound she was waiting for. She slowly pulled the pins out of the lock and handed them back to Keeri before grabbing the phone so she was now holding it with her hand and not her shoulder, Zazzalil then reached out and pulled the door. It was open.

“Yes! I did it! Thank you Jemilla, you’re the best!” Zazzalil said into the phone as she walked into the building, Keeri and Bug following behind her.

**_“No problem Zazzalil, I’m glad I could help! Anyway, the professor and I should get back to making the suits- we’ve almost finished my one.”_ **

“Okay, I’ll see you later Jemilla.”   
**_“Bye,”_ ** Jemila said before hanging up and Zazzalil put her phone back in her pocket and turned to Keeri.

“Where did you throw it away then?” Zazzalil asked as she pulled the spear back up so it didn’t slip off her shoulder.

“Um, it was by the cafeteria which means it should be this way. I think.” Keeri said pointing down the corridor that led to the cafeteria.

“Lead the way.”

After reaching the cafeteria doors Keeri led them down a smaller, more secluded hallway and walked over to one of the rows of lockers.

“If I sat here, I must have thrown it over there.” Keeri pointed them over to the opposite row of lockers, Zazzalil and Bug nodded and they began to search that side of the hallway for the device. Zazzalil reminded them it was small which meant it might be difficult to see, so be careful not to step on it. However, after around ten minutes of searching the same areas over and over, they were all becoming more frustrated, especially Bug.

“I don’t think it’s here.” Bug said standing up from his kneeling position and stood back from the locker. “If it was we would have found it already.”

“Well we can’t just give up, we need this,” Zazzalil said as she looked behind the lockers again, hoping for a different result.

“But what’s the point of looking if it’s not here, maybe we should try and do something else?” Bug said and Zazzalil stood up.

“It is here, it has to be,” Zazzalil said and Bug took off his cap and scratched his head.

“Maybe somebody moved it? If Keeri threw it here last week surely it would have been cleaned up?” Bug said and Keeri spoke up.

“I think he’s right Zazz, maybe we could check the Janitors closet. It could be with the lost and found junk?”

Zazzalil let out a sigh and looked around the hallway once more.

“Fine, let’s look in the lost and found.”

* * *

Jemilla and the professor had just finished making Jemilla’s suit and had now moved on to Bug’s, well Jemilla had moved on to Bug’s whilst the professor looked at her sword and continued to ask questions about it.

“Does it glow every time you touch it?” The professor asked as he read the tiny inscription on the blade.

“No, it glowed the first time I touched it and whenever it activates its power. Or if I lose it and find it again.”

“Interesting, so I’m guessing it’s completely linked to you? Almost as if it knows how you feel?” 

“Knows how I feel? I don’t think so.”

“Well, why does it glow when you find it after losing it, it must know you were worried about it and that’s why it glows? Maybe it reacts to your emotions?”   
“Why would it react to how I’m feeling?” Jemilla asked as she continued making Bug’s suit, she was currently working on the torso.   
“I don’t know, but we could test it out!” 

“Test it out?” Jemilla asked looking over at the professor.

“Yes! Put that stuff down and come over here.” Hidgens said and Jemilla followed his instructions. “Okay now hold it and face that wall.” He handed her the sword and turned her around by her shoulders so she was facing away from him and facing the wall.   
“What are you-”

“Shhh! Just close your eyes.” The professor said and Jemilla just did what he said, being curious about what he was trying to do. Suddenly out of nowhere the professor shook her and let out a yell. “JEMILLA!”

“WHAT?” Jemilla yelled as she opens her eyes and spun around, she then saw the professor staring at her sword that was now glowing a dim purple. It would have been impossible to see if you didn’t look at it for a couple of seconds. “Oh.”

“It reacts to your emotions, you just got scared and so it turned purple.” The professor said and Jemilla stared at the sword.

“We should go back to working on the suits,” Jemilla said and then she let her arm drop, she placed her sword back on the table and sta back by the bench and picked up Bug’s unfinished suit   
  


* * *

When they reached the janitors closet Bug went to open it only for it to be locked.

“It looks like you might have to lock pick it again,” Bug said as she stood back from the door and looked it up and down. 

“Or one of us could get in through there,” Keeri said pointing up at an air vent above the door and to the left. “You would be able to fit through there, right Zazz?”   
“I do not want to go in a dusty vent, especially without my mask. I could just pick the lock.” Zazzalil said.

“But this will be so much quicker, and we don’t even know how hard it will be to pick this lock.” Bug said and Zazzalil just looked at them.

“Please Zazz?” Keeri begged and Zazzalil sighed.

“Fine, but if I get stuck you two owe me one,” Zazzalil said and they both nodded, Bug crouched down below the event and boosted Zazzalil high enough to reach the vent. She lifted it opened and with some help from Bug and Keeri managed to climb inside, she crawled through to the other side pushed the other vent open and heard it crash on the floor. Zazzalil slowly turned herself around and gripped the top of the outside of the vent and the pulled herself out of the vent and lowered herself to the ground. Once she was inside the janitors closet she walked over to the door and unlocked it, as she pulled it open she saw Bug and Keeri eagerly waiting on the other side.

“Tah-dah,” Zazzalil said unenthusiastically as she stood back to allow them both to walk in, Bug flipped on the light switch as they walked in and Keeri beelined right to the lost and found boxes.

“Hey Zazz, can you help me look through these?” Keeri asked as she began to rummage through one of the boxes towards the front of the collection, Zazzalil let go of the door and let it close on its own.

“Sure,” Zazzalil said and she walked over to Keeri and crouched down next to her, she picked up one of the boxes and tipped it upside down so all the things inside fell out onto the floor.

“Zazz! I didn’t mean make a mess!” Keeri said and Zazzalil shrugged.

“It’ll be quicker this way and I don’t want to stay here longer than we have to,” Zazzalil said and Keeri shook her head.

“Well you’ll have to clean up all your mess, and I’m not going to help you,” Keeri said as she went back to looking through the box, Bug picked up one of the boxes and moved it away so he could begin to search through it.

“We’ll see,” Zazzalil said with a smile as she began to look through the pile of junk that had fallen out of the box, most of it being lost socks or smashed phones.

* * *

“Do you really think fire will work?” Jemilla asked as she got to work on Hidgens suit, they had just finished Bug’s a few minutes ago and hung it up with the other two.

“I’m sure it will, and we’ll need your sword at the warehouse to free the people there.” The professor said as he used a hammer to bend the metal for the helmet.

“Well, Molag said it’s likely the people there will be infected which means once we free them they might attack us- so she thinks we should bring some weapons with us just in case. And plan and escape route in case we get overrun.” Jemilla said as she tapped her foot against the leg of the stool she was sat on, carefully threading together one of the legs of the suit.

“That’s a great idea, who is this Molag?” Hidgens asked as he held the helmet an arms distance away and observed it, probably looking for any mistakes.

“She’s my mom, and more importantly a veteran which means her advice is definitely useful.” 

“Oh, well once we finish up with my suit we should add her notes to the board.” The professor said as he brought the helmet back towards his body and began to work on the helmet again.

“We should do that.”

* * *

“It seems like it’s not here either Zazzalil.” Bug said as he pulled his hand out of the box he was looking through.

“Yeah, I haven’t found it either,” Keeri added as she looked over to Zazzalil who just sighed and sat back and forcefully pushed the box in front of her away.

“Damn it! Where could it be?” Zazzalil said as she crossed her legs and rested her hands on her knees.

“Maybe it’s in the dumpster out back? It only gets emptied every two weeks so it might still be there.” Keeri said as she stood up off the ground, Bug stood up too with a smile.

“It could be!” Bug said as he reached out and helped Zazzalil off the ground.

“Well, it’s worth a try I guess,” Zazzalil said as she dusted the dust she had gathered from bot the vent and the janitors closet off her clothes.

They walked out through the back door of the school and reached the garbage and recycling section, and Zazzalil walked ahead and looked at the dumpster.

“Yuck, that smells terrible,” Zazzalil said as she lifted her hand to her nose in an attempt to stop the smell. “Right, who’s gonna go in and look for it then?” Zazzalil asked as she turned around to face Bug and Keeri, she saw them both take a step back stare at her. After a moment Zazzalil realised what they were doing.

“Oh no, I am not going in there!” Zazzalil said and both Bug and Keeri took another step back. “I just went through a fucking vent, I’m not doing it.”

“Well I’m not going near that thing, and it doesn’t seem like Keeri is either. So, if you really want the gadget you go and get it.” Bug said as he took off his hat and moved it to his face to block the smell from his nose, Keeri covered her own nose with her arm. Zazzalil crossed her arms and stared at them.

“You guys are unbelievable!” Zazzalil said before turning around and walking over to the dumpster cautiously, she slowly lifted the lid and pushed it back to lean again the wall so it would stay open. “I cannot believe I’m doing this,” Zazzalil muttered as she grabbed onto the edge of the dumpster and then jumped inside, immediately wanting to vomit from the smell.

* * *

“They seem pretty good!” Jemilla said as the professor hung up his suit with the others, they all were complete with their helmets sitting beneath them on a table.

“They sure do, and now we can add Melog’s notes to our plan,” Hidgens said as he turned around and walked over to the whiteboard and sat in his wheelie chair.

“It’s Molag,” Jemilla said as she followed him over to the board.

“What?” The professor asked as he spun his chair to face Jemilla.

“Her name is- You know what, nevermind. I’ll just add the notes.” Jemilla said as she reached into her bag and pulled out her notebook, she flipped it open to the correct page and began to write Molag’s suggestion onto the plan.

“Did you find it yet?” Zazzalil heard Bug yell from outside the dumpster, she stood up straight and peered over the top.

“If I’d found it would I still be stomach deep in garbage?” Zazzalil asked and Bug just shrugged, she shook her head and went back to searching. By now she was used to the smell. She wasn’t sure if this was worth it, and there was a high chance she wouldn’t find it or it wouldn’t be there.

_ ‘But this is for Jemilla, she needs this for our plan. So it is worth it.’  _

Zazzalil continued to wade through the garbage and then she saw something coloured a bright red and blue, so she dived for it and tried her best to grab it. Once she thought she had a good grip she jumped up and held it close to her face. It was it.

“I found it!” Zazzalil yelled excitedly as she jumped out of the dumpster and held it triumphantly in the air. “This is it!”

As Zazzalil ran towards Bug and Keeri they both recoiled with looks of disgust on their faces.   
“That’s great Zazz, but you smell terrible,” Keeri said as she brought her arm up to cover her nose again, Bug used his hat again.

“This is payback, you’re the ones who told me to go in there so you have to deal with it,” Zazzalil said as she slipped the gadget in her pocket.

“We should get you back to the professor’s so you can have a shower, I just hope we don’t vomit first.” Bug said as he picked a banana peel of Zazzalil’s head and let it drop to the concrete.

“I don’t know, this could be my new scent. Do I really need a shower?”   
“YES!” Bug and Keeri yelled at the same time.

“Okay, okay. Let’s get back to Hidgens’ house.”

* * *

Jemilla added the final addition to the plan as the professor answer the doorbell and unlocked the door for Bug and Zazzalil.

“They’re back.” The professor said as he sat back down in his chair.

“That’s great, now we- eugh! What is that smell?” Jemilla said and she turned around to see Bug, Zazzalil and Keeri walking into the lab. “Zazzalil! Did you find it?” Jemilla asked as she walked towards them.

“We sure did!” Zazzalil said as she pulled the gadget out of her pocket and presented it to Jemilla.

“Wow, and you’re the bad smell,” Jemilla said as she took the gadget.

“Yeah, I had to look for it in the school dumpster so-”

“WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?” The professor yelled as he held up his pump shotgun to Keeri.

“Woah! Professor, she’s not infected!” Zazzalil said as she stood in front of Keeri and pushed her behind herself, holding her hand out towards the professor as if he was a wild animal.

“How do you know?” The professor asked as he pumped the shotgun.

“By doing this!” Zazzalil said and she grabbed Jemilla wrist and pulled her toward Keeri, she then shoved Jemilla’s wrist in Keeri’s face. “Are you in pain?”

“Nope,” Jemilla said as she pulled her wrist away and Zazzalil looked over to the professor who lowered the gun.

“Okay, well it’s nice to meet you.” He said as he stuck his hand out to Keeri, who looked absolutely terrified, but still politely shook it.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Keeri said awkwardly.

“I’m going to go and take a shower before we do anything else,” Zazzalil said. “Professor, can you show me where the bathroom is?”

“Sure.” The professor said and he put his gun down on his desk and left the lab with Zazzalil.

“I can show you guys the suits if you want?” Jemilla said to Keeri and Bug who both nodded, she led them over to the suit. “Okay, so this is your one Bug and-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Zazz getting forced to do the worst jobs, especially having to dig through trash in a dumpster. Thanks for reading!


	58. Chapter 58: Web-Head's Message To Hatchetfield

Zazzalil left the bedroom after getting out of the shower and putting her clothes from yesterday on, she would rather wear clothes from yesterday than clothes covered in garbage juice. She decided to bring her spear and backpack back down the lab, so once she descended on the elevator and opened the doors she saw everyone gathered around the professor’s computer.

“Hey guys, what are you looking at?” Zazzalil asked as she placed her bag and spear down next to wear Jemilla had left her bag and walked around the desk.

“The news is covering Imperaeterna’s tentacles breaking out of the ground,” Jemilla said as Zazzalil stood on her tiptoes to look over Jemilla’s shoulder.

**“This morning large black pipes shot out of the ground all over Hatchetfield, many people took photos as they weaved their way through town destroying everything in their path.”** The news reporter said as photos of Imperaeterna’s tentacles popped up on the screen, the news line  _ ‘Large Pipes Cause Havoc In Hatchetfield.’  _ scrolled past on the bottom of the screen.  **“The HFPD are investigating where these pipes have come from and the reason behind their appearance, some citizens have their own theories and have been spreading them all over twitter with the hashtag** **_‘HatchetfieldPipes’_ ** **. One tweet says** **_‘I’m sure that @Webslinger_ is behind this, first the strange attacks and now this? Something strange is happening, and the Web-Head has been missing since Thursday. Where is she hiding? #HatchetfieldPipes’_ ** **. What do you think Mark?”**

**“I’m not sure Jonny, but I would like to hear from our viewers. Send your opinions to us on twitter to-”**

“They think I’m behind this?” Zazzalil asked as she stared at the monitor.

“Yeah, it looks like it.” Bug said as he turned to look at Zazzalil.   
“Well I’m not, I need to prove that I’m not doing it- and that we’re going to stop it.” 

“Maybe you could release a video message on your twitter explaining everything that’s happening and how we’re going to fix it?” Jemilla said and the professor seemed to agree.

“That’s a brilliant idea Jemilla, I have plenty of camera equipment and you could write Zazzalil a script.” The professor said and they looked at Zazzalil for confirmation.

“Um, sure! Let’s do it.” Zazzalil said and the professor stood up out of his wheelie chair.

“Great! Keeri and Bug, you two come with me to grab my recording equipment. Jemilla, start on the script for Zazzalil. And Zazzalil, go put on the suit.” The professor said and everyone nodded. Jemilla got her notebook from her bag and began to write the script, Keeri, Bug and Hidgens’ all went to the storage closet to gather the equipment and Zazzalil went back to the room and got changed into her suit. Once everyone returned back to the lab the professor and Bug began to set up the equipment, Zazzalil looked down at her mask that was in her hand and decided to wait until they were recording to put it on.

“How’s the script coming along?” Zazzalil asked as she walked over to Jemilla, who was still writing.

“It’s almost done, and feel free to add anything to make it seem like you,” Jemilla said as she crossed a sentence out and rewrote it.

“Like me?”   
“Yeah, like with your charm and jokes,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil nodded, when she looked up away from Jemilla she saw Keeri sat on the professor desk watching them set up.”I’m gonna go talk to Keeri.”

“Okay,” Jemilla said as she continued writing and Zazzalil walked over to the desk and sat down next to Keeri.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Zazzalil asked as she held onto the edge of the table, Keeri turned to look at her.

“I’m okay, this all a little overwhelming but I already knew you and Jemilla were doing something crazy. No idea it was this though.” Keeri said and she gestured around the lab, filled with strange experiments.

“Yeah, very crazy. We still have to walk you through the plan, if you want to help that is.”

“I’ll help if you need any, you said it was something about saving Hatchetfield?”

“Yeah, in simple terms this mythical monster born from two gods has returned after hundreds of years in an attempt to take control of everything- starting with Hatchetfield. Jemilla is the chosen warrior destined to defeat him with her sword-” Zazzalil said and she pointed to Jemilla’s sword and scabbard that had been left on a nearby table. “And he stole my powers which means he has more energy now and is beginning to destroy Hatchetfield.”

“That’s simple?” Keeri asked with a laugh and Zazzalil nodded.

“As simple as possible, but still complicated. There is a lot more to it but I honestly just don’t want to explain it all, if you want to know details go to the professor or Jemilla.” 

“I don’t think I want to know it all if you can't be bothered explaining it,” Keeri said and Zazzalil nodded. “Hey, how do you know Bug?”

“What?”

“I mean, I know how you know Jemilla and professor Hidgens because of school. But how do you know Bug?"

“Oh, well I met him at the bomb threat a few weeks ago and then again at a break-in at the library. I went to him when I realised there was something going on with the strange attacks and then I got him kidnapped, and the day after our sleepover I went and saved him. He also lost his leg.”

“He lost his leg? But it's right there.” Keeri said, pointing to Bug’s leg as he carried a tripod and set it down where the professor told him to.

“That’s a prosthetic,” Zazzalil said and Keeri didn’t seem to understand. “It’s a fake leg.”

“Oh!” Keeri said. “Wow, it seems so real!”

“That’s what I said,” Zazzalil said, making Keeri laugh and they both went silent for a moment, before Keeri stopped laughing and seemed to remember something. “Are you okay?” Zazzalil asked as she placed her hand on Keeri’s shoulder, but Keeri just pushed her hand off her shoulder and held it instead.

“I should be asking you that question,” Keeri said and Zazzalil furrowed her brows in confusion. “I’m sorry about what happened to Emma-”

“Oh, that’s what you were-”

“I just, I understand if you don’t want to talk about it, but I want you to know if you want to talk about it you can come to me,” Keeri said but before Zazzalil could reply Hidgens’ interrupted.

“Zazzalil! Can you come over here please?” He said as he stood back and dramatically gestured to the equipment they had set up.

“Okay, can we talk later?” Zazzalil said to Keeri who nodded, so she hopped off the desk and walked over to the professor. “What’s up?”

“The equipment is done, so once Jemilla has finished with the script we can record the video and upload it.” The professor said as he moved Zazzalil into position. “Put on your mask when you’re ready.”

Zazzalil nodded and put on her mask, it was a strange adjustment because recently she hadn’t been wearing her suit and she was so used to wearing it every single day. She was excited for things to go back to normal and to fight normal crimes again, and she also was excited to get her powers back from, Imperaeterna. The thought made Zazzalil buzz with excitement. When she looked up she saw Jemilla walking over to her and the professor and she tried her best to ignore how creepy it was that her mask knew everything about Jemilla, even more than Zazzalil knew. It did make Zazzalil realise that Jemilla’s birthday was a week after graduation.

_ ‘I should keep that in mind after all of this, if we survive it.’ _

“Hey, I finished the script,” Jemilla said as she handed Zazzalil the piece of paper. “You should read it through to see if there’s anything you want to change.”

Zazzalil nodded and looked down at the paper, and once she finished reading she looked up.

“Jemilla, this is great!” Zazzalil said and Jemilla smiled.

“Thank you, I’m a little rusty on speech writing. It’s been a while.” Jemilla said and she looked down at the ground.

“Well, for someone out of practice you seem pretty good,” Zazzalil said and before they could continue the conversation any further Hidgens interrupted again, something Zazzalil was realising he did a lot.

“Are we ready to record?” He asked as he messed with the camera pointing its lens at Zazzalil.

“Yeah, I’ll go wait over there,” Jemilla said and she moved to sit next to Bug and Keeri who were getting ready to watch Zazzalil.

“Okay, it’s recording so start when you’re ready Zazzalil.” The professor said and Zazzalil looked down at the script one more time before starting.

“Hey Hatchefield, I know a lot is happening right now and first of all I want to apologize for being missing these past few days. I have no excuses but I just want you all to know I’m sorry. And for all of the recent attacks and damage in Hatchetfield I know a lot of you think it’s my fault or I’m doing it, and I’m not going to try and dispute that- but I do have a promise for all of you. I promise that I will stop this and my only goal is to protect all of you, whether you want my help or not I pledge that I will stop this. You don’t have to believe me or like me, but please just be safe and be kind to each other in these hard times. Thank you for listening.” Once Zazzalil finished the speech the professor ended the recording and showed a thumbs up.

“That was great Zazzalil, I’ll go and edit before we upload it,” Hidgens said as he lifted the camera off the tripod and carried it over to his computer, as he sat down and began to sort out the video Zazzalil sat down with everyone else.

“So, what did you guys think?” She asked as she took off her mask.

“It was good, I think it will really help the people of Hatchetfield cope with everything going on.” Bug said and Keeri nodded.

“Well, we have to thank Jemilla for her amazing speech,” Zazzalil said and she began to clap goofily for Jemilla, Bug and Keeri joined in and made Jemilla laugh.

“I don’t think it would have been as good without Zazzalil’s delivery though, Spider-Girl is very inspiring,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil smiled, the professor spun around in his chair to face them.

“The video is ready to post if you want to do that.” He said and Zazzalil stood up, once she walked around the desk she logged into Spider-Girl’s twitter account and posted the video. After a couple of seconds, it was online and Zazzalil just hoped that people would see it.

“Right, now that’s done we should check through the plan.” The professor said and Zazzalil looked over at the whiteboard.

“I think we have to finish this today,” Zazzalil said and everyone turned to look at her.

“What?” Bug asked as Zazzalil walked over to the whiteboard. 

“We can’t wait any longer to defeat Imperaeterna, we have to do this now. I don’t care if it takes us all the way into tomorrow, I’m not letting anyone else get hurt from this. We’ve already lost too many people, we can’t lose another.” Zazzalil said and she turned to look at every one. “Are you guys in?”

“I am, if you want to do this now I’ll do it with you,” Jemilla said as she stood up and walked over to the board.

“Yes, I suppose we should finish this as soon as possible. I can do it today.” The professor said and he wheeled his chair over to the whiteboard.

“What about you two?” Zazzalil asked Keeri and Bug.

“As long as you guys tell me the plan I’ll help,” Keeri said and she walked over and began to read the plan on the whiteboard.

“Bug?” Zazzalil asked as she looked over at Bug, who seemed conflicted.

“Um, sure. I’ll do it today.” Bug said but he didn’t seem too confident in his answer.

“Okay, great!” Zazzalil said and she looked over to Keeri. “We should probably explain the plan to Keeri before we do anything else though.” 

* * *

Bug didn’t understand why Zazzalil was still trusting the other, and as he watched the professor explain the plan to Keeri he kept asking himself this question. If Zazzalil didn’t find this out soon she was going to get herself killed.

_ ‘Why do I have to go with Zazzalil to the portal? Why didn’t she just choose Jemilla? I have to try and fight this to warn them.’  _ Bug thought but deep down he knew he wouldn’t be able to fight it, Imperaeterna was so powerful that Bug was tired even when not fighting the other. It was like the other was sucking Bug’s energy as well as being supplied by the core, and only Bug knew how powerful Imperaeterna really was. _ ‘Without her powers, there is no way she can fight this thing. If she took Jemilla with her then they’d have a chance at destroying the core, but with the other Zazzalil won’t even reach the core. I have to do something.’ _

Bug tried his best to tune back into the conversation.

“Well if I’m the warrior surely I should be able to go near infected things without a suit, so Keeri could take mine and come with me and the professor to the warehouse. We could use back up.” Jemilla said and Zazzalil shook her head.

“No, we don’t know for sure that you can survive near infected stuff. We can’t take that risk.” Zazzalil said and Jemilla spoke again.

“We do know though, Laykan entered the portal just fine without a suit so it will be the same for me.” 

“Yeah, but Jemilla you’re not Laykan.”

“So? We’re both chosen warriors, right? I’ll be fine Zazzalil, and we could really use Keeri’s help.” After Jemilla said this Zazzalil seemed to wrestle with the idea.

“Okay, fine. But if you get hurt near the stuff you need to get out of there as fast as possible.” Zazzalil said and Jemilla nodded.

“I know, I’ll be careful.”

“Well, now that’s figured out we should get ready to go. If you guys need to grab anything go and get that and meet outside around the back, I’m going to grab my van to take us to the warehouse. Bug, you and Zazzalil can go in your car.” The professor said and the other nodded, Zazzalil and Jemilla began to gather up their things that were in the lab. Hidgens grabbed the suits and took them outside.

“I’m going to see if I need anything from my room.” The other said and everyone seemed to be okay with it so the other left the lab and went to Bug’s room. Once they walked in they sat Bug down on the bed and began to communicate with Imperaeterna.

_ ‘The plan is in action, commands pending’  _ The other sent and after a couple of seconds, Imperaeterna replied.

**_‘Sabotage WPE-ELL’s route to OCC-ES by any means possible, do not fail. Initiate phase Six.’_ ** Imperaterna replied and Bug had been trying his best to decipher Imperaeterna’s messages, and from what he could make out something bad was going to happen. All he had to do was try and stop it.

* * *

“Are you going to wear your Spider-Girl suit as well as the other suit?” Jemilla asked as she put on her backpack and fastened her scabbard around her waist.

“I guess so, there’s no point taking it off now. I’ll probably leave the mask off though, it can get very annoying.” Zazzalil said as she took off the mask and placed it inside her bag before putting her bag on.

“Annoying how?”

“Well when I sweat it gets stuck to my face and that gets frustrating during fights,” Zazzalil said as she picked her spear up off the ground and swung it over her shoulder. “I have a feeling wearing a giant helmet will be hard enough.”

“I’m glad I don’t have to wear mine, it will definitely make using my sword easier,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil nodded. “Ready to go?”

“Sure am, I’ll race you,” Zazzalil said and before Jemilla could decline Zazzalil rushed off into the elevator.

“Zazzalil! You can’t just-” Jemilla yelled as she chased after her, but Zazzalil was already gone and the elevator had gone up. Not only did she have to wait for the elevator to come back down but she had also lost the race.

Once Jemilla arrived outside and walked around the back of the house the gate was now wide open and both Bug’s car and Hidgens’ van were parked outside, she walked out and saw the professor handing Zazzalil the flamethrower and a bat to Keeri.

“Oh, Jemilla, can you place your bike in the back of the van?” The professor asked once he spotted Jemilla walking through the gate.

“Sure,” Jemilla grabbed her bike and rolled it around to the back of the van, after opening the doors she lifted it inside and leant it against the wall so it wouldn’t fall over.

* * *

As the professor placed their suits in the van Zazzalil spoke to Keeri.

“You excited to help out?” Zazzalil asked as Keeri examined the bat Hidgens had given her.

“Yeah, also very nervous.”

“That’s how I always feel before big things, they’re kinda like the same emotion,” Zazzalil said and Keeri nodded.

“I guess you’re right, they are pretty similar,” Keeri said as she let her arm fall and rested the tip of the bat against the ground. 

“Just make sure you’re careful, you’ve never done this before I don’t want you to get hurt,” Zazzalil said and Keeri looked up.

“I’ll have the professor and Jemilla to help me out, no need to worry,” Keeri said with her usual bright smile and it seemed contagious because Zazzalil smiled too. “I should go put this the van, good luck Zazz.”   
“Good luck to you too,” Zazzalil said as Keeri walked away and disappeared around the van, Zazzalil turned and approached Bug’s car.

“Hey Zazz, wanna put your stuff inside?” Bug asked as he closed the trunk and Zazzalil nodded, she opened one of the back doors and Zazzalil chucked her things inside. “I’m gonna check the cars, okay and we can get going.”

“Okay, let me know when we’re ready,” Zazzalil said and Bug nodded before walking around and lifting the hud of the car, when Zazzalil turned around she saw Jemilla walking towards her.

* * *

“Hey Jemilla,” Zazzalil said as Jemilla stopped in front of her.

“Hi, I just wanted to check how you’re doing, like with your hand,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil looked down at her bandaged hand.

“Oh, it’s fine. Most of the pain is gone and I think I’ll be okay using my spear.” Zazzalil said as she lifted her hand up to show Jemilla.

“That’s good,” Jemilla said as she reached into her pocket. “Um, before you go I have something to give to you,” Jemilla said as she pulled out the amulet, she held out her hand so Zazzalil could take it.

“What’s this?” Zazzalil asked as she picked it up and looked at it.

“It’s an amulet that can heal people, and because you’re going into the portal I thought you might need it. You know, just in case.”

“What? No, then you should have it.” Zazzalil said as she tried to give it back to Jemilla, but Jemilla just stopped Zazzalil’s hand.

“Zazzalil, I really care about you and I want you to be safe. Please take it for me.” Jemilla said and Zazzalil looked down at the amulet, after a couple of seconds she sighed.

“Okay, I’ll do it for you,” Zazzalil said as she put it in the pocket of her suit.

“Thank you, and good luck,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil nodded.

“You too, be careful.”

“I will be,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil went to turn away but Jemilla grabbed her hand. “Wait.”

“What?”

“I-”

“Zazzalil, the car’s ready to go.” Bug interrupted and Zazzalil looked at him back to Jemilla.

“I need to go.”

“I know, just um-” Jemilla cut herself off and leant over and kissed Zazzalil on the cheek. “Stay safe.”

Zazzalil blushed and nodded and Jemilla let go of her hand and watched her walk away towards Bug’s car.

“You ready to go?” Hidgens asked from behind her causing her to jump.

“When did you get there?” Jemilla asked as she calmed herself down.

“I’ve been here the whole time,”

“Oh, so you saw all that?” Jemilla asked and Hidgens nodded.

“Yes, now are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Jemilla said and they got into the van, as Jemilla buckled her seat belt she saw Bug and Zazzalil drive away and the professor handed her the earpiece. As she put it in her ear.

“Bug and Zazzalil, can you hear me? This professor Hidgens.” The professor said and after a couple of seconds, they got a reply.

**“This is Zazzalil, we can hear you clearly.”**

“Okay good, just wanted to let you know we’re taking the forest route to the warehouse.”

**“Okay, Bug said that’s a good idea.”**

“We’ll talk more later Zazzalil, Hidgens out.” The professor turned around to face Keeri who was sitting in the back of the van opposite to Jemilla’s bike. “You ready to go Keeri?”

“Yep.”

“Okay, let’s get going.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I took a little break, but I did that for good reason! The rest of the chapters (that means until the very end) are all finished, all that I need to do now is post them. That means they'll be updated daily so you guys don't have to wait around. Thanks for reading! :D


	59. Chapter 59: Officially In Action

Once Bug had driven them a small distance away Zazzalil already tried to contact the professor, Bug didn’t really listen as he applied all of his focus on taking back control of his body from the other. The feeling of fighting someone inside your head had felt strange to Bug at first but after dealing with this ongoing battle for so long it felt normal, like a routine. He did miss how easy it used to be and how if the other really wanted to take control it would have to use most of its power, meaning that it would have control for a limited time. Now it was extremely tiring, not only could the other keep control with ease but it could also keep that control for a long time. Bug hadn’t been able to have control since the other joined Zazzalil on their mission.

He continued to push and push trying to squeeze his consciousness to the front, and every time it seemed like he was close the other would push back with so much power that all of Bug’s progress was undone. But he kept pushing, the stakes were too high for him to give up and he didn’t have a lot of time left. He had to take control before they got to the portal, because the closer they were to the core the stronger the other was and the more difficult it would be to take control.

_ ‘Just. Keep. Pushing.’ _

* * *

**“We’ll talk more later Zazzalil, Hidgens out.”** The professor said and Zazzalil switched off the earpiece, she leant back in her seat and tried to relax. That’s when she remembered Paul and an idea hit her.

“Hey Bug?” Zazzalil asked and after a couple of seconds with no response Zazzalil looked over at Bug, his jaw was tightly clenched and he was staring straight ahead at the road. “Bug?” She reached over and tapped Bug on his shoulder, this grabbed his attention.

“Huh?” Bug asked as he glanced over at Zazzalil.

“I just wanted to ask if we could go back to my apartment, I want to talk to Paul before we go to the portal.” 

“Talk to Paul? But he’s infected, how would you talk to him?” Bug asked and Zazzalil thought for a second before answering.

“I just have a feeling that even if he’s infected he might still be able to hear me, and if I die whilst fighting Imperaeterna want to have a chance to say goodbye. I have the opportunity to do that, and Paul never got that from Emma. It’s more for him more than it is for me.” Zazzalil explained and this seemed to help Bug understand.

“Oh, that makes sense. Sure, we can stop there on the way.”

* * *

“Right, here we are,” Hidgens said as he parked in front of the warehouse, Jemilla looked past the professor and saw the warehouse. It seemed super old and one of the front windows had been smashed. The professor unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out the van, as he walked around to the back of the van to let Keeri out and grab their things Jemilla got out of the van herself. She followed the professor and after he helped Keeri out the van he climbed inside and grabbed the suits, he handed Keeri the one they had made for Jemilla and they both put them on.

“Where did Zazzalil say the infected were being stored?” Jemilla asked as she tightened the straps of her backpack.

“She said they’re under a trap door, I’m just hoping it’ll be easy to find.” The professor said as he zipped up his suit.

“Well if Zazzalil found the trap door it shouldn’t be too hard for us to find,” Keeri said as she put on the gloves and Jemilla looked at her. “What? She’s not the most observant person.”

“Fair enough,” Jemilla said and the professor handed Keeri her helmet and baseball bat before swinging his shotgun over his shoulder and grabbed a large navy blue duffle bag and put it on the other shoulder.

“Let’s go and find this trap door then,” Hidgens said and he led them to the warehouse, as they got closer Jemilla drifted towards the smashed window at the front and upon closer inspection, she saw small pieces of red fabric that had been pierced by the glass. She picked up a piece and held it up to her face.

“Guys, I think this is how Zazzalil escaped when she was here,” Jemilla said as she looked through the window, Keeri walked over to her and picked up another piece of fabric.

“Yeah, this looks like her suit,” Keeri said before letting the fabric drop to the ground. “But why would she jump through a window to get out?”

“I don’t know, maybe she was in a hurry? I remember her saying something about being attacked, perhaps she couldn’t handle it?” Jemilla said as she stood back.

“It’s because the doors are locked.” The professor said and when Jemilla and Keeri looked over to him they saw he was shaking the door, that was locked. “She probably couldn’t get out and decided to just leave through the window.”

“That does sound like Zazzalil,” Jemilla said as she walked over to Hidgens. “So how are we going to get inside?”

“Are we going to have to go through the window like Zazz?” Keeri asked as she followed behind Jemilla.

“No, we’re going through the front door.” The professor said as he reached inside his duffle bag.

“But you just said it’s locked.” Keeri pointed out and Hidgens didn’t reply. He just pulled a small grey box and attached it to the door, he pulled down a notch and pressed a button before standing back.

“You might want to stand back unless you want your face blown off.” He said, Keeri and Jemilla looked at each other, both with terror in their eyes, and stood back quickly. A couple of seconds later the small box exploded and the door blasted open. “Follow me.”

The professor led them into the warehouse and they began to look around, Jemilla noticed a pile of glass on the floor and some small dents in the floor. She crouched down for a closer look.

“What happened here?” Jemilla mumbled to herself and as she looked up from the ground she saw the dim green glow from a crack in the ground, after standing up straight she walked over to the light and touched the ground. It felt different. “Guys, I think I found it!” Jemilla said as she slid her fingers in the small crack and lifted the concrete, it revealed a room glowing the usual bright green.

“I think you did.” The professor said as he looked into the hole. “We better get to work.”

* * *

Zazzalil stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall to her apartment, her heart was pounding in her chest and with each step she felt her hands shake. Once she reached the front door she reached out and held the handle and took in a deep breath before pushing the door open, the apartment seemed mostly the same it was the last time she was here. Everything felt still and it was quiet, Zazzalil didn’t know what Paul was doing but she just hoped he was okay. She walked through the apartment and down towards the bathroom, she pressed her ear up against the door in hopes she might hear something.

“Paul?” Zazzalil asked and suddenly there was a bang on the door and then two more thuds. “Hey, I have no idea if you can hear me right now but if you can I just want to let you know what’s going on.”

Zazzalil moved back from the door and sat down on the chair that was keeping the door locked.

“So, I’m going to fix everything. I’m going to kill the thing that is doing this to you and that killed Emma, and there’s a chance I might die doing this so I just wanted to say goodbye. So, Paul, I love you and I’m so glad you’ve been there for me through everything. You’re one of the best people I know and you’re so good at cooking it’s insane, but if I don’t make it out of this I want you to know I died for something good.” Zazzalil took a deep breath to stop herself from crying before speaking again. “So if this is goodbye, I’m really glad you’ve been in my life. Bye Paul, I really love you.”

* * *

The professor and Keeri put on their helmets before climbing into the hole, and once they were all inside they began to look around.

“They‘re all here, everyone who’s been kidnapped. Alice, Ethan and even Junior. They’re all here.” Jemilla said feeling a little overwhelmed, all these people she knew were lying on the ground. All helpless and sick, being drained of their life.

“This is crazy!” Keeri said, she was still standing below the trapdoor seeming too scared to move.

“Zazzalil was right,” The professor said as he turned to Jemilla. “You need to cut them free.”

“Okay,” Jemilla said as she pulled her sword out of its scabbard, she looked at the sword and then over to Hidgens. “I just hope this works.”

Jemilla walked over to the closest person, which was Becky Barnes, and crouched down. Slowly she sliced through the wire connecting her to the wall and once it was entirely cut Becky’s eyes open but she didn’t move, Jemilla stood back and looked down at her.

“It doesn’t seem like they’re infected, she isn’t moving,” Jemilla said and she heard the professor move around.

“Well that’s a relief, you better cut the rest free.” He said and Jemilla nodded and continued to cut the rest of the people free, once they were all cut Jemilla sheathed her sword and walked back over to the professor.

“You should let Zazzalil and Bug know,” Jemilla said and the professor nodded.

“Yeah, I’m just waiting for one of them to join back to the channel.” The professor said and then suddenly they got a message.

**“Hey professor, it’s Zazzalil. We’re a block away from the portal and just waiting for your order, we have out suits on too.”**

  
  


* * *

Zazzalil watched the buildings of Hatchetfield pass them by as they drove closer and closer to Whitehall street, she glanced over at Bug who seemed to be a lot less nervous than her based on his mannerisms. But then again, did Zazzalil seem nervous based on her own mannerisms? 

She continued to think back on everything that happened these past few weeks. Meeting Jemilla and Bug, losing Emma, losing her powers. It was all leading up to now, to the final fight. Zazzalil kept asking herself the same question, but she never found the answer. If anything, every time she asked the answer seemed like it drifted further and further away from her mind. Was it worth it? 

Of course, she was inclined to say yes because of Bug and Jemilla, she couldn’t imagine her life without them now. But when she asked herself another question, if I could go back would I? Well, she would also feel inclined to say yes, because even if she didn’t get to meet Bug and Jemilla she would still have Emma. However, these questions didn’t matter because they were hypothetical. Right now there was no going back, only forward. Nothing she did now could change the past, but maybe it could help make the future better and make sure nobody else got hurt. Zazzalil may not know the answer to these questions, but one thing Zazzalil knew was that she had to finish this because otherwise Emma’s death would have been for nothing and she couldn’t let that happen.

“I think we should park a block away so we can put our suits on and wait for the okay from the professor.” Bug said as they turned a corner, this ripped Zazzalil from her thoughts and she looked back over at him.

“Sure,” Zazzalil mumbled as she watched his eyes flicker around the street, probably figuring out where to go. She turned back to the window and went back to staring at Hatchetfield, the questions flashing in her head for the rest of the drive. 

Bug parked the car and looked over at Zazzalil, who upon the stopping of the car had sat up straight.

“Wanna go put our suits on whilst we wait?” Bug asked and Zazzalil just nodded and reached over to unbuckle her seatbelt, Bug watched her for a moment before speaking again. “Hey, aren’t you worried someone will spot you in your suit? I mean, you’re not wearing your mask.”

Zazzalil looked up at Bug for a second before down at her suit, after a moment of deliberation she answered.

“It’s late so I don’t think anyone will see me, plus I’ll be in the new suit pretty quick.” She finally managed to unbuckle her seatbelt and leaned forward to grab her bag, flame thrower and spear from the back seat, as she moved them to the front of the car Bug climbed out and walked around to the back of the car. 

Zazzalil opened the door next to her and climbed out, deciding to just carry her things in her hands and when she walked around the car and stood next to Bug she placed her things on the ground and took her suit from Bug once he lifted it out of the trunk.

“Thanks,” She said as she placed the helmet down next to her bag and stepped into the suit, after zipping it up she lifted her bag off the ground and reached in for her web-shooters and attached them to her other suit. After her web-shooters were secure she looked up to see Bug putting his weaponry belt over the top of his suit, Zazzalil put on her bag and then crouched and picked her spear up and flamethrower and put them on each shoulder over her bag straps. Bug picked both their helmets up off the ground and placed them down on the back of the car after shutting the trunk.

“Do you wanna contact the professor?” Bug asked as he began to fiddle with his belt again, Zazzalil nodded and switched on the earpiece again. After a brief static, there was ding signalling she was on the correct channel.

“Hey professor, it’s Zazzalil. We’re a block away from the portal and just waiting for your order, we have out suits on too.”

**“That’s great news because Jemilla just finished cutting all the wires free, we were just waiting for you. You should head to the portal now because Imperaeterna’s powers should be weakened now, the kidnapped victims don’t seem infected either which is good.”**

“Okay, we’ll make our way there,” Zazzalil said and Bug nodded, and they began to walk around the block towards Whitehall street.

**“Remember Zazzalil, get to the core and torch it to shit.”**

“I know, I’m gonna burn it so good.”

**“I believe you and- OH SHIT!”**

“Professor?” Zazzalil asked, but instead of a reply, she heard a lot of crashing and a yell. “Professor? Are you guys okay?”

**“We're fine, it seems they are infected but we’re fighting them off. Just get to the portal, NOW.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan is now officially in action, thanks for reading! :D


	60. Chapter 60: The Final Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning, this chapter is very graphic!

“Just get to the portal, NOW.” The professor said as Keeri and Jemilla fought off the infected, Keeri swinging her bat and Jemilla blocking their attacks with her sword.

“We can’t hurt them too badly, they’re innocent in all of this,” Jemilla said as she blocked an attack from Ethan and tried her best to hold him off. “That means no shotgun professor.”

“Well I can just use stock,” The professor said as he took off his shotgun and spun it around so he was holding it upside down, he dodged an attack from the cop and smacked him in the head. 

“Zazzalil better kill Imperaeterna quickly because I don’t want to have to fight these guys forever,” Keeri said as she fended off another infected.

* * *

As Zazzalil and Bug turned the corner they saw that the barrier keeping in all the infected trapped had been smashed open, and all the infected inside had now migrated outside and were wandering around.

“Holy shit, who did this?” Zazzalil asked as she walked out to the centre of the street, there were skid marks on the road too. “Someone must have driven through it.”

“Yeah, that’s crazy.” Bug said as he walked over and stood next to her. “Luckily we have your device that will clear a path for us.”

Zazzalil nodded and slid her spear down her arm, took her bag off one shoulder to grab it, once she pulled it out she put her bag and spear back on and looked down at it. 

“I’m a little scared, when the professor made it he said it could takedown, like, a thousand men,” Zazzalil said as she flipped it over in her hand.

“Hey, I’m sure it’ll be fine Zazz.” Bug said and Zazzalil looked up at him, his smile reassured her so she lifted it up and replaced her normal Web-Shooter with the device.

“Here goes nothing,” Zazzalil said as she held up her arm and fired her Web-Shooter, the device fired down the road and attached to one of the infected. A second later it exploded sending a giant spark that took down all the infected in the area, they all dropped to the ground with a thud and Zazzalil’s eyes widened.

“Woah! That was so cool” Bug said as he turned to look at Zazzalil.

“Yeah,” Zazzalil said, feeling speechless about the whole thing. “We should probably get to the core.”

“You’re right, let’s go!”

When they reached the portal Bug handed Zazzalil her helmet and they both put them on, once they were secure Zazzalil stuck her hand through the portal.

“Just as cold as ever,” Zazzalil said as she pulled her back out and looked up at Bug. “You ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, let’s do this!” Bug said and Zazzalil climbed through the portal first, once she landed on the other side she felt the familiar chill and disgustingly sticky ground. Bug appeared through the portal right after and once he was inside he looked around in wonder.

“So, what do you think?” Zazzalil asked, remembering this was Bug’s first time in Occultatum.

“It’s super cold, and the ground is so sticky.” Bug said as he tried to lift his feet off the ground.

“Yeah, I hate that about this place. Let’s hurry and get this over with.” Zazzalil said and she began to lead Bug towards the core.

After a while of walking Zazzalil’s whole body began to ache, she wasn’t sure if it was because of the suit and the sheer amount of things she was carrying or Occultatum was having an effect on her. She didn’t realise how far away the core was and it seemed like Bug was getting tired too because he was lagging behind, Zazzalil turned around to check on him and saw he stood still quite far away.

“Bug? Are you okay? What are you doing all the way over there?” Zazzalil asked as she walked towards him, he was looking down at the ground and his head was twitching.

“I’m sorry Zazzalil, I tried to stop it.” Bug said and before Zazzalil could even comprehend what he had said his hand reached for his belt and pulled his gun out of the holster, he then pointed the gun at Zazzalil. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t want it to win. But it’s too strong.”

“Bug? What are you doing? Put the gun down and-”

“I wish I could Zazzalil, I wish-” Bug said when suddenly his head twisted and his eyes turned green and his voice switched to robotic. “Shut up, you lost and now she’ll die because of it.”

“What the-” Zazzalil said before the realisation hit her. “The gun, how didn’t I realise? You’re not Bug your-”

“Infected! Yes, Bug has been spying on you this whole time.” Infected Bug said. “I would say I’m surprised it took you so long, but I’m not.”

“Look, you know if you attack me everyone else will come here and stop you. There’s no way out of this even if you shoot me, you don’t have to do this.” Zazzalil said as she tried to take a step forward.

“DON’T MOVE!” The infected Bug yelled, causing Zazzalil to step back and she could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage. “No one is going to save you Elizabeth, they’ll be dead before they reach you. Every single one of my minions is on their way to the warehouse and they will finish them.”

“No they won’t, they’re strong enough to defeat you. They’ll stop-” Before Zazzalil could finish her sentence- BANG.

* * *

Jemilla kicked one of the infected back and hit them with the hilt of her sword to knock them out before spinning around to block another attack, out of the corner of her eye she could see the professor wrestling with an infected. As Jemilla subdued the infected by twisting its arm they heard a loud bang through the earpiece. Once the infected she was fighting was on the ground Jemilla looked over at the professor.

“Did you hear that?” Jemilla asked as the professor shoved the infected he was fighting backwards so it hit it’s head and fell to the ground.

“Yeah, it might be something to do with the environment of Occultatum.” The professor said and Jemilla shook her head.

“No, I have a bad feeling. I think something might have happened to Zazzalil.”

“What? Are you sure because the probability that-”

“I’m sure, I know something has gone wrong. I have to go help her.” Jemilla said and the professor looked over at Keeri before looking back at Jemilla.

“Okay, I trust you. If you think Zazzalil needs help you should go help her.” The professor said and Jemilla smiled.

“Thank you, will you two be okay here on your own?” Jemilla asked and after Keeri smashed another infected in the head she spun around.

“We’ll be fine, go save Zazz,” Keeri said and Jemilla nodded before running over to the trap door and climbing out. She sprinted across the warehouse and as she pushed open the door of the warehouse she felt water hit her. 

_‘Great, it’s raining.’_ Jemilla thought as she began to be pummeled with rain, she really wished she had brought her jacket. She sucked it up and began to run towards the van when she felt a large body crash into her, as she fell to the ground she looked up to see an infected woman holding her down. Her back and her arms were covered in wet mud and rain splashed on her face as the woman went to punch her. She dodged the attack and tried to wrestle the woman off her, Jemilla knew she didn’t have time to fight and tried her best to escape the woman's grip. With a swift knee to the stomach, the woman's grip lessened and Jemilla turned around and stood up in one movement so she could begin to run for the van, but before she could even take a step forward the woman grabbed her foot and yanked it back.

Jemilla fell directly on her face and the impact made her accidentally bite down on her tongue, blood swelled in her mouth as she tried to stand up but the woman gripped her shoulders turned her around and slammed her head and back into the ground. The rain got heavier as Jemilla tried to push back, but the woman was too strong and Jemilla couldn't do anything except watch helplessly as the woman lifted her fist and punched her in the face. Punch after punch sent a jolt of pain through Jemilla’s head and down her spine, her nose was definitely broken and she failed to hold back tears. Jemilla kept pushing and trying to lift herself off the ground, to knock the woman off her or anything else that would stop the pain. But Imperaeterna's power was too strong and the woman seemed to get more powerful with each hit, she had no way out and with each punch, Jemilla’s face began to ache and she was losing vision in her right eye.

With her left hand trapped under her body and unable to move she began to frantically search for anything with her right, mostly gripping mud and scratching up her hand she continued feeling around. Breathing was becoming difficult and the woman gripped her by her head and slammed her head into the ground, momentarily distracting her from her search but as the woman took a break to breathe she went back to it. She was just looking for something, anything to get her out of this and then she felt her something sharp. Jemilla's hand wrapped around a jagged rock and she tightened her grip, she took one more punch and sucked in a deep breath and then swung her arm up and smashed the rock into the side of the woman's head. It didn't do too much damage but the woman jumped backwards and gripped her head, Jemilla pushed herself backwards in the slippery mud and gripped her face. 

Jemilla knew she had to get moving, she couldn't stop right now because Zazzalil needed her, but she couldn't move. Her whole body shook from the pain and cold as blood dripped down her face and filled her mouth, she spat out the blood in her mouth as her tongue throbbed. Each breath was like a painful rattle in her chest and her body jolted.

 _'Get up Jemilla, you- need to get up.'_ She told herself and her hands reached backwards, as they sunk into the mud she pushed herself off the ground and stood up. The woman was still hunched over and in that moment Jemilla forgot about and Zazzalil and was filled with intense rage. Unsheathing her sword from its scabbard she approached the woman and stood above her, it was dark and the woman was barley visible as Jemilla lifted her sword and swung it down into her head. Continuing to hit and hit until the woman stopped moving, unable to stop the anger bleeding through her skin. The only thing to break her out of the rage was footsteps behind her, and as she turned around she saw more infected people approaching her- the darkness obscuring them and their eyes the only thing giving away who they were.

Jemilla lifted her sword into position, ignoring the dull throb that spread from the centre of her face outwards, she marched forward. The group surrounded her and she closed her eyes for a second, then they snapped open and she charged forward at one of the infected swinging her sword madly but purposefully. Each hit dealt unrepairable damage as Jemilla continued her unrelenting attack, another infected lunged for her at the side but she quickly twisted her body and dodged the attack before striking them once in the chest and twice in the head knocking them out. As their body fell to the ground and became drenched in rain and mud Jemilla turned back to the other two infected and continued her attack on the one she was previously fighting whilst simultaneously fighting the other with just as much vigour. 

Jemilla quickly dealt with them both and knocked them out too, she took this as a chance to take a break and she sat down next to the unconscious bodies. She couldn't even begin to care that she was covered in mud, blood and drenched as she caught her breath, examining the bruises and cuts on her arms and hands.

 _‘I wonder what the ones on my face look like,’_ Jemilla thought as she looked up at the sky, she had a feeling the rain would just keep getting heavier. _‘I need to get to Zazzalil.’_

Jemilla stood up and grabbed her sword and after sheathing it she slowly walked over to the van, gripping side from the pain shooting across her torso. She slid open the back door and saw her bike still in the same place she left it, Jemilla climbed inside and grabbed it before rolling it out onto the mud. First, she put on her helmet and buckled it before taking off her bag and placing it in the basket, once again having to lay it sideways due to the crossbow and arrows poking out of the top, and finally, she climbed on and turned on the small lamp at the front.

_‘Time to go, I just hope the rain won’t mess me up too bad.’_

* * *

Zazzalil heard a loud bang watched as the bullet fired at her stomach, it almost felt like everything was in slow motion until it made impact. Zazzalil prepared for pain, or death, she wasn’t sure which would come first, but neither happened. As Zazzalil looked down she saw the bullet lying on the staticity ground in front of her, and as she looked up she saw the infected Bug bubbling with rage.

“He made them to be bulletproof,” Zazzalil said to herself as she placed her hand on her stomach, the infected Bug’s eyes green glow grew brighter and it threw the gun to the ground.

“ARH! I hate you and that stupid fucking professor, and now I’ll kill you myself!” The infected Bug yelled and as he charged towards Zazzalil she grabbed the spear and threw it at him, but because the infected Bug was also wearing a bulletproof suit the spear just bounced off.

“Shit,” Zazzalil mumbled as the infected Bug reached her and grabbed her by the neck before throwing her backwards, she slid a little but the sticky floor kept her mostly in place as she landed. She heard her flamethrower crash onto the ground nearby as she landed but before she could stand up and try and retrieve it the infected Bug was already upon her and he kneeled down in front of her and held her down by her shoulders.

“You have ruined everything, I would be winning if it wasn’t for you. And now I won’t just kill you, I’ll make you suffer.” Infected Bug said as he gripped Zazzalil’s throat and began to squeeze.

“Original, why do you- guys always choke- me?” Zazzalil said breathlessly, as her hands gripped the infested Bug’s and tried to pull them backwards. 

* * *

As Jemilla guessed the rain kept getting heavier and as it continued to pour down onto Jemilla more of Imperaeterna’s tentacle erupted from the ground, causing little earthquakes and making Jemilla’s cycling even harder than it already was with the abundance of rain. She kept riding as fast she could, she had a feeling that Imperaeteran was starting to take over and that she had to hurry. Jemilla rounded the corner that led to Whitehall street and as soon as it came into view she braked, hundreds of infected bodies riddled the street and there was a gigantic hole in the barricade. Most of the tentacles had erupted here too, Jemilla was about to start cycling again so she could get to the portal when there was a sudden thud. It was too small to be an earthquake, so what was it? Another thud came from the left of Jemilla and as she turned her head she realised it was too late, her bike slid out from underneath her and she landed on the road below. Her arms and hands gathered even more cuts as they scraped against the concrete beneath her, and as she propped herself up on her elbows and looked up her stomach dropped. A large muscular man was towering above her and before she could react or move back he leaned down and gripped her by her hair, he then began to drag her across the road and she let out a yell and began to thrash and kick in an attempt to getaway. Jemilla’s breathing grew heavy and erratic as she struggled but she couldn’t escape his grip, and when he stopped she immediately went to stand up.

“Oh, no you don’t.” The man said in a half-human, half-robotic voice as he held out his arm in front of her and pushed her down by her shoulders. Jemilla fell backwards and hit her head against the edge of the sidewalk, the man turned around for a second and leaned down to pick something up and Jemilla was unable to move. She was paralysed by fear as she watched him, the man turned around and Jemilla’s eyes darted to his hand. He was holding a set of pliers and a hammer, and he crouched down next to Jemilla and held her down and grabbed her right arm.

“G-get off!” Jemilla yelled as she struggled against his grip, but with his muscles and Imperaeterna’s power combined Jemilla had no chance of escape. “What are you doing?”

“You have ruined everything for him, he doesn’t want us to kill you- he wants you to suffer.” The man said as he placed the pliers down next to him and held up the hammer.

“No, n-no! Please don’t-” Jemilla’s begging didn’t help as the man brought the hammer down on her hand and she let out a scream in pain, a sharp pain darted down her arm from her fingers. The man continued to pummel her hand with the hammer, hitting it again and again. 

“Please, s-stop!” Jemilla yelled as she writhed and closed her eyes and clenched her jaw, wanting anything to stop the pain and to Jemilla’s surprise he did. She opened her eyes and saw the man drop the hammer, Jemilla let out a sigh of relief until the man picked up the pliers and her heart lurched in her chest. “N-no!”

The man gripped her hand instead of her wrist and slid her last two fingers between the jaws of the pliers, Jemilla rapidly shook her head and tugged her arm away from the pliers. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Jemilla muttered under her breath as she was hyperventilating, now she was just waiting for the pain. And then it hit, the pliers closed and pierced through her fingers and due to their bluntness they didn’t fall off straight away. As Jemilla yelled and writhed, sobbing from the pain, the man shook the pliers and then tugged them away. Once the man let go Jemilla brought her hand to her chest and gripped her hand.

“Oh fuck.” Jemilla muttered as she grabbed her fingers and closed her eyes, unable to stop the sobs and whimpers as she felt her breathing grow faster and her whole body began to shake. “This can’t be happening.”

Jemilla began to rock a little and buried her head into her knees as she brought them up to her chest, the adrenaline rushing through her blood helped suppress most of the pain as she tried to catch her breath. Jemilla slowly opened her eyes and looked down at her hand again, they were both gone. Her eyes darted to her right and she saw them both lying on the ground in a pool of blood, Jemilla then looked over to the man and watched as he pulled out a box of nails and approached her.

Jemilla immediately tried to devise a plan so she could escape as the man crouched down and grabbed her wrist again, he held her hand down and spread her the rest of her finger flat on the ground. Jemilla tried her best not to pay attention to what he was doing as she looked around for an escape, as she looked around the street she heard some clicking and then something cold press against the flesh between her thumb and index finger. Unable to stop herself she looked over and watched in horror as the man pushed the blunt nail through the flesh, she sucked in a breath and let out a silent scream as it pushed through.

 _‘I h-have to get out of this.’_ Jemilla told herself and she looked at the man's head and got an idea, the man moved away to grab another nail but kept her hand pressed against the floor. She sucked up the pain and waited for him to return, and once his head stopped next to her face again she leaned over and bit his ear hard. As the man yelled and pulled away Jemilla kept her teeth clenched and ripped the man's ear off, he fell to the ground holding his head and sobbing as Jemilla spat out the ear. Jemilla then stood up and began to scramble towards her bike, her face and hand throbbing and skin being pricked by rain as she ran.

Once she reached her bike she grabbed her bag off the ground and pulled out her crossbow and the arrows, she loaded it up as fast as she could with only one hand whilst the man’s heavy footsteps got closer. In her desperation and speed, Jemilla dropped the arrow and had to start the loading from the beginning, her hand shook as she loaded the crossbow and her heart began pounding faster and faster the louder the man's footsteps got. She began to struggle when pulling the string, her one hand not being strong enough.

“C-come on Jemilla! He’s g-getting closer.” Jemilla told herself and with no other option she brought up her other hand tugged, Jemila hissed in pain as the nail slipped out of her skin. Finally, the crossbow was loaded and Jemilla spun around to face the man, he was so close and she fired the crossbow right into his shoulder. The arrow plummeted through his skin and drew the green gloopy blood, the man growled and grabbed the arrow before tugging it out. Jemilla dropped the crossbow and reached for her sword with her left hand, she hadn’t practised with her left hand but she had no other options and it was her only chance to get to Zazzalil. Jemilla plunged the sword forward through the man's chest and it began to glow a bright red, the man’s eyes widened and then he flew backwards off the sword and crashed into the building behind him.

When the man didn’t get up Jemilla sheathed her sword and began to breathe lethargically, she looked down and saw blood dripping from her missing fingers and down her hand and due to the adrenalin wearing off the pain in her hand began to intensify.

“Shit, this can’t- I need to get to Zazzalil. Fuck, what am I going to do?” Jemilla questioned as she looked around when she remembered. “My first aid kit!”

Jemilla picked her bag up off the ground and pulled out her first aid kit and then opened it with her left hand. She shakily pulled out a bandage and wrapped up her hand, knowing that’s the best she could do right now and she had to get going. Jemilla placed the first-aid kit, her crossbow and the arrows back into her bag and put it on her back. Her hand and face were both still throbbing in pain as she then put on her helmet and grabbed her bike.

 _‘I’m gonna have to ride there with just my left hand, shit. How am I going to do anything?’_ Jemilla thought and she took in a deep breath, her body still shaking from the pain. She hopped onto the bike and looked ahead at the portal down the street. _‘I’m just going to have to try, it’s for Zazzalil.’_

Jemilla weaved her way through the bodies and jumped off her bike once she reached the portal, she pulled out her sword with her weaker hand and walked through the portal. The rain stopped once she emerged on the other side and was replaced with a cold stillness, Occultatum had this strange energy about it and Jemilla did not like it. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the large glowing green light and in the distance, she could see two silhouettes, and the smaller one was being choked.

_‘Zazzalil!’_

* * *

Zazzalil tried her best to fight against the infected Bug’s grip, but he was too strong and as Zazzalil struggled more and more to breathe, fighting became too tiring. Her lungs were stuck in a blaze and she began to lose the feeling in her hands when suddenly all the pressure on her neck had stopped.

“Jemilla?” Zazzalil asked as she caught her breath and saw Jemilla tackle Bug to the ground and began to fight him with her sword, Zazzalil noticed how badly beaten up she seemed.

“Hey Zazzalil, I heard a loud bang and had a feeling you were in trouble,” Jemilla said as she pulled her arm back to stop the infected Bug from holding it, she then brought her sword down and hit his helmet which didn’t do too much damage.

“Jemilla I’m sorry you were right, I should have listened to you,” Zazzalil said as she stood up.

“That doesn’t matter right now Zazz, just get to the core and destroy it,” Jemilla said as she shoved Bug backwards and kicked his shin, he fell to his knees and she kicked him again.

“But what about you?” Zazzalil asked and Jemilla shook her head.

“I can handle this, just go!” Jemilla yelled as Bug gripped her shoulders, she easily regained control and sent him tumbling backwards, Zazzalil hesitated and Jemilla noticed. “GO!”

Zazzalil just nodded and picked up the flamethrower before turning and she began to run for the core, ignoring every fibre of his being begging her to rest. As she got closer to the orb of green light her eyes began to sting more and more. Then she saw a strange light appear in front of her and before she could try and react it began shifting until it was, a person?

“Keeri?” Zazzalil asked as she stared at where light once was and where Keeri was now stood.

“You lied to me Zazzalil, I trusted you and you lied,” Keeri said as she walked towards Zazzalil.

“What? No it-it was to protect you. I didn’t mean-” Zazzalil sputtered as Keeri’s body began to change once again, Jemila was now the one walking towards her.

“You let me down when I believed in you, you were supposed to be a hero.” Jemilla changed once again but this time her body became much taller, it was Paul.

“You killed the person I loved most, I will never forgive you.” 

“What no I-” Zazzalil began but she didn’t have time to finish her sentence before Paul’s body shifted and morphed into her dad. Except it was her dad the night he died, the green sweater stained with blood and a large knife wound in his gut- his skin pale and his eyes bloodshot.

“You left me to die Zazzy, you left dad all alone on that empty street.” Her dad walked towards her, so close that Zazzalil could reach out and touch him if she tried. But she couldn't, she was frozen in place. For the final time, her dad changed and Zazzalil knew who was next, his body shrunk and there stood Emma. Her white shirt drenched in blood, the gunshot wound fully visible- Zazzalil wanted to look away but she couldn’t. Emma reached out and cupped Zazzalil’s cheek.

“You were supposed to protect me Zazz, but you fired the gun. It’s all your fault.” Emma said and Zazzalil lost all words.

“I-I’m sorry-” Suddenly Emma disappeared and a large tentacle wrapped around her body and lifted her in the air, she let out a yell and began to try and fight its grip. The flamethrower slipped out her ground and crashed on the ground once again. Zazzalil felt it begin to squeeze as Imperaeterna tried to suck out her life, and Zazzalil kept fighting and yelling in hope Jemilla might come to save her.

* * *

Jemilla hit Bug with a final strike knocking him out, his body hit the ground and Jemila began to catch her breath.

 _‘I need to get him out of here.’_ Jemilla thought as she sheathed her sword and lifted Bug off the ground, she wrapped his arm around her shoulder and tried her best to walk him back over to the portal, she stumbled and struggled as her face continued to throb. Everything hurt and breathing was becoming difficult but Jemilla kept going, she couldn’t give up now.

“Come Bug, help me out here,” Jemilla mumbled as she continued to struggle, and finally, once they reached the portal she went to push him through when he said something.

“I’m sorry Jemilla, I tried to protect her like you asked. But he’s too strong, I couldn't fight it.”

“It's okay bug, it’s okay. I know you tried your best and that’s enough.” Jemilla said as she went to help him through the portal. “I need to get you out of here, come on.”

“What about Zazzalil?” Bug asked.

“I’ll go back for her once I get you out, don’t worry,” Jemilla assured him.

“You have to finish this thing Jemilla, if you don’t everyone will suffer.”

“I know and I will, now you just wait for us okay?” 

“Okay, bye Jemilla. And thank you.” Bug said as he climbed through the portal.

“You’re welcome,” Jemilla said despite him already gone, and that’s when she heard Zazzalil yell. She turned around and immediately went to run but she slipped to her knees and gripped her hand, her body shaking in pain as she took in a painful death.

“I- can't stop. Gotta- keep going.” Jemilla muttered as she went to stand up, her hands sticking to the floor as she pushed up. “Come on Jemilla, you have- to save her.” 

Jemilla held her hand tightly against her chest and kept her eyes shut tight for a moment before her eyes snapped open and she reached for her sword with her healthy hand, pulling it out of the scabbard she lifted her head and stared forward with determination.

“You can do this!” Jemilla told herself before she pushed forward and ran as fast as she could, each step sending a jolt through her body but she pushed down the tears and continued. Body shaking, she wasn’t sure if it was due to pain or adrenalin. Jemilla had a feeling it was a mixture of both, and the faster she ran the louder her footsteps echoed in her ears. “Almost there!”

* * *

Zazzalil continued to fight the tentacle, just punching and writhing looking for any way out. Her body began to slump and each strike became weaker the stronger and longer the tentacle squeezed, her face turning red as she stopped breathing. When she lost all hope and was sure Jemilla wasn’t coming she heard a loud yell and saw as Jemilla lept in the air, the sword sliced through the tentacle and bright pink light gleamed from it. Everything was in slow motion as the tentacle shrieked and shrivelled up, Zazzalil slipped from its grip and crashed to the ground. Jemilla fell to the ground too and a blast of the light shot out of the sword and struck the core, it began to disperse in a sputter of light. Imperaeterna let out a mechanical scream and the whole ground began to violently shake, Zazzalil lay on the ground and just watched. Suddenly she felt a burst of energy and all the wounds that littered her body healed and she felt a sudden strength return. Once the core disappeared the everything still tremored and Zazzalil realised they had to get out of here, as she stood up she saw Jemilla laying on the ground.

“Jemilla? Come one we have to get out of here!” Zazzalil said as she ran over to her and shook her, but she didn’t move. “Come on Jemilla.”

Parts of the ground beneath them began to separate and dissolve into nothing, the air around almost cracking like a computer screen and shooting streams of light that refracted around. Zazzalil knew that she couldn’t wait for Jemilla to wake up, so she lifted Jemilla up off the ground with ease and held her tight as she began to sprint to the portal. The ground continued to disappear into the abyss as Zazzalil kept running with Jemilla in her arms and when she felt the ground beneath her feet disappear she made a leap for the portal. They made it through and crashed to the ground, Zazzalil adjusted to the sudden change and shoved off her helmet and took in a deep breath before looking down at Jemilla in her arms. Her eyes were closed, face purple, red and bloody. Was she even breathing?

“Jemilla?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was quite eventful. Thanks for reading! :D


	61. Chapter 61: Please, Don't Leave Me

“Jemilla?” Zazzalil said as she looked down at Jemilla, her face was a mess of bruises and blood and both her eyes were swollen. Zazzalil didn’t even want to try and imagine what had happened to Jemilla. “Come on Jemilla wake up.”

After a moment of waiting Jemilla still didn’t move, Zazzalil felt her heart begin to pound in her chest.

“Please Jemilla wake up, you have to wake up. Jemilla.” Zazzalil said as she began to desperately shake Jemilla, Zazzalil brought her head down next to Jemilla’s face to check if she was breathing. She wasn’t. “No, this can’t be happening, you can’t do this to me. We were supposed to win, heroes always win. Please Jemilla, get up.” 

Zazzalil continued to shake Jemilla as tears brimmed her eyes, her voice becoming more distraught by the second. 

“You can’t fail me, not now,” Zazzalil said, shaking her head, but Jemilla still didn’t move, and now Zazzlil’s hands began to tremble. 

_‘I need to do something, I have to save her.’_ Zazzalil thought and she racked her brain for an idea, when something hit her. _‘The amulet, maybe that will work? It has to!’_ Zazzalil took off her bag and pulled it out, she let her bag fall to the side and as she held it out in front of her she saw it was still glowing. She lifted Jemilla’s arm and opened her hand, placing the amulet in her palm and closing her hand so it was holding the amulet. Zazzalil then held Jemilla’s hand and waited, hoping it would work.

“Come on Jemilla, this has to work- you can’t be gone,” Zazzalil whispered and she waited for Jemilla to move, to breathe- for anything. “It has to work, you can’t leave me.”

She slowly lowered her head and rested it on Jemilla’s shoulder, holding back tears she held Jemilla’s hand tighter.

“Please,” Zazzalil whispered with a sniffle, she closed her eyes as she thought back to Emma. How it was always her fault. “You can’t go, not again. Not again.”

* * *

Keeri went to wack another of the infected with her bat when it suddenly dropped to the ground, and then all infected suddenly lost their glow. Keeri looked over at the professor.

“They did it?” Keeri asked the professor nodded as he put his shotgun back on his back.

“They sure did, and now we need to help these guys into the van and take them to the hospital.” The professor said as she crouched down and began to try and shake awake one of the infected. “Hello? Can you hear me?”

“W-wha?” The person said as they sat up. “Professor Hidgens? Where am I?”

“Hello Ethan, you were kidnapped but Keeri and I have come to save you.” The professor said as he stuck out his hand, Ethan grabbed it and stood up. Keeri went to wake up the cop that was laying on the ground next to her.

“Officer, hello?” Keeri said as she shook him awake.

“Ugh, who are you?” The police officer said as he stood up.

“I’m Keeri, we’re here to save you,” Keeri said with a smile and a wave, the officer just rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, do you have a cigarette?” 

“Um, no I’m seventeen,” Keeri said and the man groaned.

“Where am I anyway, is this another one of Zoey’s kinky sex trips or something?” The officer said and Keeri just stared at him speechless.

“Um,” Keeri said and she looked around. “I’m just gonna go and wake up the others.”

The professor and Keeri continued to wake up the rest of the previously infected people once they were all awake and standing up the professor called their attention.

“OKAY! Everyone, you were all kidnapped and we are here to save you. If you could follow me and Keeri out to the van so we can drive you all to the hospital for a check-up, you will all be able to contact your families and it’s likely you will be questioned by the police. Got it?”

“Where are we again?” One of the infected asked and Keeri groaned.

* * *

“Zazzalil?” Zazzalil heard Jemilla mumbled and her head shot up, she looked down at Jemilla as her eyes fluttered open. 

“You’re alive! Y-you made it, you’re alive!” Zazzalil exclaimed as a smile overtook her face, tears still staining her cheeks.

“Of course I’m alive. Wait, was I not alive? Oof-” Jemilla said before she was interrupted by Zazzalil hugging her, she didn’t even realise that all her bruises had disappeared.

“You’re not dead,” Zazzalil whispered as she squeezed Jemilla, never wanting to let go.

“Zazzalil, you’re hurting me,” Jemilla said quietly and Zazzalil immediately pulled back.

“Oh, I'm so sorry. It’s just I thought you died but you’re not dead and I was so scared and I don’t even know what I would do if you actually died and-”

“Zazzalil, calm down,” Jemilla said as she reached up and held Zazzalil’s face with both hands to calm her down. “It’s fine, you don’t need to worry anymore.”

Zazzalil lifted her hand and placed it over one of Jemilla’s on her face and took in a deep breath.

“Okay, I was just really scared of losing you.”

“You were?” Jemilla asked softly and Zazzalil nodded.

“Yeah, I really like you Jemilla. And I know I never told you, but I really really like you.” Zazzalil wasn’t sure how Jemilla would reply but she knew she couldn’t keep it to herself any longer, her heart immediately began to race once the words left her mouth.

“I really really like you too,” Jemilla said, her smile getting wider and Zazzalil’s eyes widened.

“You do?” Zazzalil asked in disbelief, her heart somehow speeding up.

“Totally,” Jemilla said with a nod and she let out a laugh, Zazzalil laughed too and shook her head.

“Well, I probably should have told you sooner.”

“Maybe, but we got there right?” Jemilla said and Zazzalil nodded and noticed Jemilla’s eyes look down to her lips for a brief second. “Can I kiss you?” Jemilla asked with a whisper.

“Yeah,” Zazzalil whispered and her heart got even faster and Jemilla leaned closer, and once their lips met she immediately felt her face heat up and she pushed up so she could be closer to Jemilla, placing her other hand on Jemilla’s shoulder and squeezing lightly. After a few moments, they pulled away and both caught their breath.

“Do you know how long I’ve been wanting to do that?” Jemilla asked breathlessly and Zazzalil shrugged.

“If it’s since the moment we met then I’ve been waiting just as long,” Zazzalil said, making Jemilla laugh before pulling her in for another, much shorter kiss and Jemilla pulled back and her face went pale.

“One second,” Jemilla said before turning her head to the side and vomiting.

“Was the kiss that bad?” Zazzalil said with a laugh and Jemilla shook her head after she had finished and turned to face Zazzalil again.

“No, it’s not that, just everything really hurts and-” Jemilla turned to the side and vomited again and gripped her stomach, and the sound she made whilst doing so made Zazzalil feel like she was going to vomit too. But instead, she placed her hand on Jemilla’s back and rubbed circles to help her out, and once she was done she turned to face Zazzalil again. “Sorry, I just-”

“It’s okay, I get it,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla smiled and leaned her head forward and rested it on Zazzalil’s shoulder. “What happened to you by the way? When you came into the portal you were in bad shape. Luckily the amulet healed you.”

“The amulet? But that was for you, it was supposed to work for you.” Jemilla said as she wiped her mouth and sat up.

“Well I didn’t need it, you did,” Zazzalil said. “I mean you died, literally died.”

“I must have been in really bad shape then,” Jemilla said when she realised something. “My hand!” Jemilla said as she lifted her hand and ripped off the bandage covering it to reveal two stubs where her fingers would be, the cuts and blood had healed though. “They’re gone.”

“What happened?” Zazzalil asked as Jemilla sat up and stared at her hand.

“Um, well when I was on my way to help you some guy ambushed me and cut them off.”

“Holy shit! What about your face? That seemed messed up too.”

“Oh, this woman beat the shit out of me.”

“Wow Jemilla, you got fucked up to save me. Like, you literally died to save me.” Zazzalil said as she looked at Jemilla properly again, realising the bruises on her face had disappeared. “Are you still in pain?”

“Yeah, everywhere hurts, especially my hand,” Jemilla said as she ran her finger along the stubs where her fingers should have been. “The healing didn’t help much, it just got rid of the wounds, not the actual pain.”

“You should probably get checked out at the hospital,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla nodded. “You could also ask Bug about limb loss because- BUG!”

Zazzalil remembered Bug and began to look around for him, then out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Bug laying on the ground.

“Bug!” Zazzalil said as she ran over to him and crouched down next to him, she shook him gently and he slowly opened her eyes.

“Zazzalil, you did it.” Bug mumbled, he was obviously tired.

“Well, Jemilla did it. But you’re back, I’m so sorry I didn’t realise it wasn’t you.” Zazzalil said as she helped him sit up and he shrugged as he took off his helmet.

“It’s okay, all that matters is that he’s gone.” Bug said as he unzipped his suit. “Wow, these suits are hot.”

“Yeah, I would take mine off but my Spider-Girl suits underneath,” Zazzalil said as she stood up and saw Jemilla walking towards them with her bike.

“Hey Bug,” Jemilla said as she stopped next to Zazzalil, he stood up and held out his hand.

“It’s great to finally meet you Jemilla.” Bug said and Jemilla laughed as she shook his hand.

“We should probably go and check on Keeri and the professor,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil nodded. 

“Yeah, we should make sure they’re okay,” Zazzalil said and Bug nodded.

“Well, I could drive us there.” Bug said and Jemilla looked down at her bike. “And you can put that in the trunk.”

* * *

As they parked next to Professor Hidgens’ van they saw the Keeri helping the previously infected people into the van, Zazzalil got out of the van and approached her.

“Keeri! You’re okay!” Zazzalil said and as Keeri turned around and saw Zazzalil her eyes immediately lit up.

“Zazz!” Keeri said as she pulled Zazzalil into a tight hug. “I was so worried, but you did it!”

“No, we did it Keeri. All of us.” Zazzalil said as she pulled away and Keeri nodded. “Also, Jemilla and I kissed.”

“OH MY GOD! I told you she liked you!” Keeri said as she shook Zazzalil.

“Yeah, you did,” Zazzalil said as Keeri stopped shaking her.

“Later you have to tell me all about it!”

* * *

“Hey professor,” Jemilla said as she walked over to him, Bug following behind her.

“Oh, Jemilla! We did it, I assume you used your power to do it.” Hidgens said as he held the door to the warehouse open.

“I did, how did you know?” Jemilla asked and Hidgens smiled.

“I knew Zazzalil wouldn’t be able to do it the whole time, the only way we could get your power to activate was to separate you two and put her in the danger of an infected Bug.”

“Wait, you knew I was infected and you let me hurt Zazzalil?” Bug asked and the professor nodded.

“I sure did, that’s why I made our suits bulletproof. I just had to hope Jemilla would get there in time to save her.”

“You are insane,” Jemilla said and the professor nodded.

“I know, but it worked.”

“I guess it did, what are you doing with all these people?” Jemilla asked as she watched Zazzalil and Keeri help some more people into the van.

“Oh, we’re taking them to the hospital to get checked out. I’m assuming the hospital will call their families too.” The professor said as the last person left the warehouse and he shut the door.

“Well Zazzalil and I need to get checked out at the hospital too, we got pretty messed up whilst fighting Imperaeterna.”

“I can tell,” The professor said, gesturing to Jemilla’s hand. “But you should probably get changed first, I mean Zazzalil is still wearing her suit and your clothes are drenched in blood and mud.” 

“You’re right. Bug, can you drive us back to the professor’s house?” Jemilla asked and Bug nodded.

“Sure, I’ll be in the car.” Bug said before walking away and Jemilla went to walk over to Zazzalil when she remembered something.

“Oh and professor, can you go to Zazzalil’s apartment and get Paul. He’s Zazzalil’s uncle and she’s really worried about him, plus he probably needs to go to the hospital.”

“Will do Jemilla, now go and get changed because your hand needs medical attention.”

“That’s strange.” The doctor said as he looked through his notes.

“What is?” Jemilla asked as she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

“Well, it seems like the bones in your hand were broken and then healed in a matter of minutes. When did you say this happened?” 

“Um, yesterday,” Jemilla said and the doctor furrowed his brows.

“Very strange,” He said before putting down his notes and handing Jemilla a slip of paper. “You should be okay, just rest your hand and take this medication for the next three weeks.”

“Okay, thank you,” Jemilla said as she stood up and the doctor nodded, she picked up her bag and left the room and as she walked back into the waiting room she saw Zazzalil sitting down watching the small Tv on the wall.

* * *

**“Breaking news! The kidnapping victims that have been missing were returned to the Hatchetfield hospital earlier this evening by Spider-girl, who claims that they were kidnapped by Junior. He is being investigated for the kidnapping and destruction across Hatchetfield, it is believed he is responsible for the recent deaths and we would now like to list these victims in memory. Shannon Adams, Morgan Allen, Kristen Anderson, Vincent Bell, Trevor Collins, Corey Cook, Nathaniel Cox, Kayla Davis, Kelsey Garcia,** **Avery** **Green, Derek Hills, Anna Jones, Amy Martinez, Dustin Martinez, Brett Perez, Emma Perkins, Taylor Phillips, Adrian Price, Alex Wood-”**

Zazzalil looked away from the tv up in the corner and leant back in her chair, her foot continued to tap on the floor as she got more and more impatient. 

“Zazzalil, it’ll be okay,” Jemilla said as she placed a hand on Zazzalil’s shoulder catching her attention. “He’s going to be fine.”

“I know, I just- I really want to see him,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla nodded as she sat down and placed her bag at her feet.

“Just try and relax, you’ll see him soon.”

“I’ll try, what did the doctor say?”

“He just prescribed me some painkillers and said to rest my hand,” Jemilla said, presenting the piece of paper recording her prescription. 

“Okay, “ Zazzalil said as she went back to tapping her foot, Molag walked back over to them and handed Zazzalil a bottle of water.

“You still nervous?” Molag asked as she sat down next to Jemilla, Zazzalil nodded. “Look at it this way, I’m sure he’s just as nervous to see you as you are to see him. I bet he’s doing the whole tapping foot thing too, so there is no need to be worried.”

“You’re right, I just can’t stop thinking what if he’s not okay?”

“Zazz-” Jemilla said before Zazzalil interrupted.

“I know I know, he will be fine. But the thoughts won’t leave.” Zazzalil said with a sigh as she slumped down in her chair, Jemilla reached over and grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Alright, how about I tell you one of my crazy stories to take your mind off things,” Molag said as she sat up and Zazzalil looked over.

“You’d do that?”  
“Sure, what do you say?” 

“Okay, if you think it’ll help,” Zazzalil said and Molag nodded.

“Hmmm, how about the time I dressed up as a bear to rob a gas station,” Molag said with a completely straight face.

“Um, yes please,” Zazzalil said as she leant closer, already enthralled in the story and it hasn’t even begun.

“This was way back in the nineties and I was with my ex-best friend Odis who eventually murder his husband, but that’s another story, so Odis and I were on a road trip and-”

After Molag’s story Zazzalil had calmed down considerably, she was still nervous but it was dampened a lot. Zazzalil decided to just drink her water and watch the crappy Tv show that was playing on the small Tv, eventually, a door opened and a nurse walked out into the waiting room.

“Is anyone here for Paul Matthews?” The nurse asked and Zazzalil immediately shot up out of her seat.

“Me, I am!” Zazzalil said and the nurse seemed shocked by her forwardness.

“Oh, okay follow me.” The nurse said and Zazzalil darted across the room and followed the woman into the room, once they entered Paul’s room and Zazzalil caught a glimpse of Paul she ran over to him.

“Paul! You’re okay!” Zazzalil said as Paul sat up in his bed and Zazzalil pulled him into a hug, the nurse mumbled something and left the room.

“Of course I’m okay,” Paul said and after a couple of seconds, Zazzalil pulled back.

“I really missed you, I’m sorry about everything that happened and-”  
“Zazzalil, it’s okay. Just sit down.” Paul said as he patted a spot on the bed, Zazzalil sat down. “I missed you too, and you really worried me with your goodbye.”   
“You heard it?” Zazzalil asked in surprise and Paul nodded.

“Every word, and I’m so proud of you and Jemilla. You two managed to save Hatchetfield, and probably the world too.” Paul said and Zazzalil smiled. “And I’m sure Emma’s super proud of you too, you didn’t let her death be meaningless and now you’re so much stronger because of everything that happened.”

“I miss Emma so much,” 

“So do I,” Paul said and he pulled Zazzalil in for a hug. “But we can get through this together.”

“Bye Jemilla,” Zazzalil said as they reached Molag’s car.

“Bye, text me later,” Jemilla said as she opened the passenger side door, Zazzalil nodded with a smile.  
“I will,” Zazzalil said as Jemilla got in the car and she waved one last time before closing the door, Zazzalil turned around to face Paul who was looking at something on his phone. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Paul said as he slipped his phone in his pocket and they began to walk in the direction of their apartment. “So, do you want to tell me what happened?”

“What do you mean?” Zazzalil asked as she slipped her hands in her pockets as they walked.

“Well, didn’t you just fight some big monster or something? I want to hear about it.” Paul said and Zazzalil lifted her head and looked up at him.

“You do?” She asked and Paul nodded. “And you’re not mad?”

“No, why would I be mad?” Paul asked and Zazzalil looked down for a second.

“Why wouldn’t you be mad? I lied to you about being Spider-Girl, about risking my life, about everything.” Zazzalil said.

“I’m not mad about any of that, I understand why you kept all of that a secret. It was to keep everyone safe, and risking your life for Hatchetfield is so brave. I’m proud of you, not mad.” Paul said and Zazzalil smiled.

“Okay, that’s good to know,” Zazzalil said and she thought for a moment. “Can I tell you about everything that happened later? I’m super tired.”

“Of course Zazz, wait as long as you need,”

* * *

After saying goodbye to Zazzalil, Jemilla climbed into Molag’s car and placed her backpack in the backseat, joining her sword and duffle bag, before buckling her seatbelt. She watched as Paul and Zazzalil walked away before Molag grabbed her attention.

“So, did you ask out Zazzalil then?” Molag asked as she buckled her own seatbelt.

“No, but I did kiss her actually,” Jemilla said and Molag grinned at her.

“Look at you, kissing before the first date!” Molag said as she turned on the ignition.

“It was only because I d- almost died,” Jemilla said, not wanting Molag to know that she died. “And I vomited right after anyway, it wasn’t the most romantic first kiss.”

“Well, you’ll have plenty of time for romance, especially after you graduate!” Molag said as they pulled away from the hospital. “You two still need to on a real date, the closest you’ve been is that time I caught you two ‘Studying’”

“You promised we wouldn’t talk about that again.” 

“Okay, I’ll stop. But I told you she liked you Jemilla, I saw it a mile away.” Molag said and Jemilla rolled her eyes. 

“Molag-”

“All I’m saying is that you two make a pretty cute couple.” Molag said and Jemilla closed her eyes and rested her head against the window, the fatigue finally hitting her.” Oh, and you’re grounded for three weeks.”

“What?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking finally am I right, it literally took death for these two to admit their feelings. But they kissed! And there is only one more chapter after this, are you excited? Because I am, thanks for reading! :D
> 
> (Also yesterday was officially 4 months since I posted the first chapter, so that's cool.)


	62. Chapter 62: Epilogue

“I’ll just wait for you outside, okay?” Paul asked as he parked the car.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Zazzalil said as she grabbed her bag. “I’ve been doing this for like 6 weeks now, I’m a pro.”

“If you say so,” Paul said as he opened the door and climbed out of her car, Zazzalil did the same and followed him to the entrance. “After you,” He said as he held the door open.

“Thanks,” Zazzalil said as she walked in and immediately waited for him, they walked up to the front desk together and Zazzalil fidgeted with her bag, still feeling nervous.

“Good morning, how may I help you?” The woman asked as she looked from the computer monitor in front of her.

“Hi, we’re here for an appointment,” Paul said as he tapped his fingers against the desk.

“Patient name?”

Zazzalil cringed at the word patient but tried to keep her composure.

“Elizabeth Lopez,” Paul replied and the woman nodded and clicked around for a moment before lifting her head again.

“Well Dr Loftin’s ready now, so you can just go straight in.”

“Thank you,” Paul said and he turned to Zazzalil. “Do you want to leave your bag with me this time?”

“Sure,” Zazzalil said as she handed him her backpack, they walked over to one of the chairs in the waiting room and Paul sat down and placed the bag down by his feet. “Good luck Zazz, remember you can leave whenever you want.”

“I know, see you in an hour, Paul,” Zazzalil said, Paul just smiled at her before she turned around and approached the correct door, she knocked and then slowly pushed it open.

“Good morning Zazzalil, sit down and get comfortable.”

* * *

Jemilla opened her eyes and was greeted with the usual darkness of her room, she sat up and reached for her glasses and switched on the lamp. 

_‘What time is it?’_ Jemilla thought as she grabbed her phone and unplugged it, as she checked the time she saw her alarm hadn’t gone off. It was 10 am, normally she got up at 6:30. _‘That’s strange.’_

Jemilla got up out of bed the best she could using one hand, the right being in a sling currently, and left her bedroom As she walked into the living room she saw that the lights and Tv were on but Molag was nowhere to be seen. 

“Molag? Where are you?” Jemilla asked and she heard some shuffling from the kitchen.

“I’m in here Jemilla, but don’t come in yet! Just wait in there!” Molag yelled back and Jemilla was slightly confused but complied, she walked over to the sofa and sat down.

“Molag, what are you doing?” Jemilla asked as she placed her phone next to her.

“Just wait, it’s a surprise,” Molag replied and Jemilla leaned back and closed her eyes, she was too tired for Molag’s craziness right now. When she heard the quiet squeak of the kitchen door opening she opened her eyes and looked over, and what she saw was- well it was certainly something. Molag was wearing pink head to toe, had tons of multicoloured ribbons draped around her neck and shoulder, a large hat shaped like cake on and was holding a stack of pancakes with a small candle in the middle.

“Molag, what the fuck are you wearing?”

“Happy birthday J-mills, you’re officially eighteen years old,” Molag said as she walked over to Jemilla, who took a moment to process everything.

“Oh yeah, it’s my birthday!” Jemilla said, her brain only just realising it was May 29th.

“Don’t tell me you forgot your own birthday Jemilla, it’s the big one-eight!” Molag said as she placed the plate filled with pancakes, from this angled Jemilla could see that Molag had attempted to draw Jemilla on the top.

“I’ve been busy these past few weeks with graduation and stuff, my birthday wasn’t really a top priority,” Jemilla said and Molag huffed as she sat down on the other side of Jemilla.

“Well, now it’s your number one priority. I’ve already invited everyone for the party, including your girlfriend.” Molag said, doing a little dance at the last part and Jemilla groaned.

“Please stop doing that, just call her Zazzalil,” Jemilla said and Molag grinned.

“But she’s your girlfriend Jemilla,” Molag said and Jemilla covered her face. “And that’s what I’ll call her.”

“Okay, whatever. Wait, was it you who turned off my alarm?”Jemilla asked as she picked her phone up.

“Yeah, I wanted you to sleep in for your big day.”

“But how?”

“I know your password,” Molag said and Jemilla looked over at her.

“You do? How? I never told you what it is.” Jemilla asked and Molag smiled again and leaned back.

“A magician never reveals her secrets Jemilla.” 

“Right, well I’m going to go take a shower and get dressed,” Jemilla said as she stood up off the sofa.

“But you haven’t eaten your pancakes yet, I mean the candle’s still lit,” Molag said and Jemilla looked over at them.

“Oh, I’ll eat them after then,” Jemilla said and Molag nodded and picked the plate up.

“Alright, I’ll take them into the kitchen,” Molag said as she went to walk away when she stopped herself. “Wait, blow out the candle first.”

“Why?” Jemilla asked and Molag thrust the plate in her face.

“Just do it!”

“Okay okay, fine,” Jemilla said as she leaned forward slightly and blew out the candle, Molag smiled and turned around. 

“Happy birthday Jemilla,” She said as she walked away.

“Thank you”

* * *

“That seems like a lot to work through, I think it would be best if we took it back to the very beginning.” Dr Loftin said as he looked down at his notebook for a moment, he tapped his pencil against it twice and looked up again at Zazzalil. “What I want you to do is create a trauma timeline.”

“What’s that?” Zazzalil asked as she watched his pencil continue to tap against the paper.

“In simple terms, it’s when you make a timeline of all the traumatic events in your life.”

“Okay, so would I start with my dad’s death?”

“If that’s the first traumatic moment yes, but if there’s one before that you would start from there.” Dr Loftin said and Zazzalil nodded as she tried to think if her dad’s death was really was the first traumatic event in her life, however when Dr Loftin continued speaking she decided to think about that later. “You see the way a trauma timeline works is that it forces you to confront these events and sort through them, it often helps alleviate the stress that the events caused or still cause.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Zazzalil said, trying to ignore how thinking about reliving every traumatic event in her life made her skin crawl.

“Great, if you could start it as soon as possible that would be good. If you don’t get it done by next week that’s okay, don’t feel any pressure to rush through it.” He said and Zazzalil nodded. “Oh, and I assume you're still doing your daily journaling?”  
“Yeah, it’s actually helped a lot,” Zazzalil said and he smiled.

“That’s great, if you-” He stopped speaking once he looked up, he looked down at his watch for a second and frowned. “It seems this week’s session has come to an end.”

Zazzalil turned around to look at the clock behind her and notice how fast time had gone, during her first session she was convinced it would be very boring and unnecessary, but now she manages to look forward to each session. 

“I will see you next week Zazzalil, in the meantime if you need any help with anything just email me and I’ll get back to you as fast as I can.” Dr Loftin said as he stood up and walked over to the door, Zazzalil followed behind him and he opened the door for her. 

“Bye Dr Loftin,” Zazzalil said and he nodded before she walked out back into the waiting room.

She walked back over to where Paul was sitting down, she picked up her backpack grabbing his attention and when he looked up from his phone he smiled.

“Hi Zazz, so how was today’s session?” He asked as he stood up and stretched. 

“It was good, I think I’m actually starting to enjoy this whole therapy thing,” Zazzalil replied as she put on her backpack, they walked to the door.

“I knew you’d warm up to the idea!” Paul said as he opened the door and allowed Zazzalil to walk out first. “What time does the party start?”

“Um, I think Molag said twelve,” Zazzalil said as she opened the passenger side door and climbed in.

“Okay, that gives us-” Paul pulled his phone out his pocket once he shut the car door. “An hour and a half.”

“Great, I still need to finish her gift,” Zazzalil said as she buckled her seatbelt and placed her backpack at her feet.

“Well, you have plenty of time.”

* * *

Jemilla and Molag washed the dishes Molag had used to make the birthday pancake, despite Molag insisting Jemilla shouldn’t help because it was her birthday to which Jemilla replied with the usual _"I like helping! It makes me feel useful."_. 

“You know Jemilla, despite being raised by me you still manage to be the most responsible person I know. How did that happen?” Molag asked as she dried one of the plates.

“Well, it could be my genes? Maybe my biological parents were neat freaks or something.” Jemilla said, Molag quietly grumbled a reply Jemilla didn’t hear and she decided not to ask Molag to repeat herself. Then there was a knock at the door, Jemilla and Molag looked at each other.

“It’s probably one of your weirdo friends, you should answer it. I do not want to deal with them.” Molag said and Jemilla nodded and placed down the spoon she was holding.

“I don’t know why you think they’re so weird, they’re exactly like you Molag,” Jemilla said as she dried her hands and Molag shook her head.

“Don’t compare me to them,”

“Well it’s true, and they all love you,” Jemilla said and Molag smiled. “I’m not kidding, they call you M-daug and I’m pretty sure they like you more than me.”

“As they should,” Molag said with a smirk.

“Hey!”

“You know it’s true Jemilla, now go and answer the door,” Molag said and Jemilla decided not to try and fight Molag and left the kitchen to answer the door, as she pulled it open she saw Emberly and Grunt stood in front of her with big cheesy smiles.

“Happy birthday J!” Grunt said once she opened the door, Jemilla noticed they were both holding boxes and that Grunt’s was a lot larger than the one Emberly was holding.

“Hi guys, come in!” Jemilla said as she stood back and they both entered.

“I see Molag put up decorations,” Emberly said as she gestured to the **‘HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY J-MILLS!’** banners Molag had bought and hung up around the house. 

“Yeah, she really loves celebrating my birthday. Even more than me.” Jemilla said as she shut the door and led them into the living room.

“I see we’re the first to arrive,” Emberly said as she sat down on the sofa, Jemilla nodded and sat down next to her.

“You both are very punctual, I wouldn’t expect any of the others to be on time- not even Tibs.” 

“Oh! Your gifts!” Emberly said looking over at Grunt and he smiled.

“Yes, her gifts! You can go first, babe.” Grunt said and Emberly nodded before turning back to Jemilla, she handed her the small box she was holding.

“What’s this?” Jemilla asked as she shook the box, Emberly’s smile just got wider.

“Open it!”

Jemilla complied and carefully unwrapped the box like she always did with gifts, and after wrapping paper was neatly piled up she slowly opened the lid to reveal about a dozen chocolate chip cookies.

”I made you cookies!” Emberly said and Jemilla looked up to see her still wearing a wide smile on her face.

“Thanks, Emberly, these look great!” Jemilla said as she placed the box down on the coffee table, not wanting to crush them accidentally. Emberly turned to Grunt who lifted his large box off the ground and handed it to Jemilla, this one wasn’t wrapped. As she opened the box she saw a painting canvas, he had painted her something.

”Wow, thanks Grunt I- wait, is this a turkey?” Jemilla said as she looked at Grunt’s painting.

”Yeah, I was going to paint you smiling but it kinda turned into a turkey so I just went with it. Do you like it?” Grunt said, his smile faltering slightly on his face.

”I love it, it's great!” Jemilla said as she brought the painting up to her face and looked at it closer. Despite being a turkey it was beautiful, she had always admired Grunt's art skills and would always stare at his work in art class.

”Taste a cookie!” Emberly said as she picked the box up off the coffee table and held the box out towards Jemilla after taking the lid off, Jemilla picked the closest one up and took a bite.

”This is delicious!” Jemilla said after she swallowed the cookie. “Thanks, guys, you two really went above and beyond with these gifts.”

Emberly put the lid back on the box and placed it on the coffee table.

“Well it was really an excuse to do something fun-” Embery said before Grunt took over.

“-We both love baking and art so it was a perfect idea!” Grunt said and Jemilla nodded.

“I still don’t think you two had to do such amazing things, but thank you so much,” Jemilla said as she looked at Grunt’s painting for a moment. “I’m going to go and put this in my room so it doesn’t get destroyed when everyone else arrives.”

“Good idea,” Emeberly said and Grunt nodded as he sat down on the arm of the sofa next to Embery and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, Jemilla stood up and took the canvas to her bedroom.

* * *

Zazzalil walked straight to her bedroom once they returned to their apartment and sat down at her desk, she lifted the gift she had been making for Jemilla and looked over it- checking for mistakes. She always felt bubbles of fear in her stomach when she thought about Jemilla, which she knew was stupid because Jemilla was one of the nicest people she knew, but Zazzalil couldn’t push aside the doubt that had settled in her mind.

 _‘Maybe I should talk to Dr Loftin about it.’_ Zazzalil thought as she picked up her paintbrush and finished her gift, trying her best to ignore her own self-consciousness. 

* * *

Almost everyone had arrived for the party, they were only waiting for Zazzalil and Keeri. Jemilla left the bathroom and walked back into the living room, she watched as Grunt and SB tossed one of Molag's old footballs across the room. She walked over and took it from SB.

”Guys, can you not throw a football around my living room on my birthday?” Jemilla asked and SB frowned but nodded.

”Okay, but I thought you'd be more fun when you turned eighteen.” SB said as he sat down on the couch next to Tiblyn, Jemilla placed the football back on the shelf where it was normally kept.

”That was never gonna happen.” Molag said as she left the kitchen with a bowl full of different types of candy, she was still wearing her ridiculous outfit. 

”Hey, you're not allowed to be mean to me today.” Jemilla said and Molag laughed, but before Molag could make another joke Ducker and Schwoopsie came running into the room as they chased after Ducker’s duck that he brought to the party for some reason.

”Watch out duck on the loose!” Schwoopsie yelled as the Duck ran under Grunts legs, and then Schwoopsie and Ducker tackled him in an attempt to catch the duck. As they all fell in a pile on the ground the duck was still on the loose and this time it ran towards Jemilla and Molag, before any more chaos could ensue Jemilla scooped up the duck. After looking around the room Jemilla decided to give the duck to Chorn, who was sitting in the corner of the room just bobbing their head to the music, because she knew that they would be able to keep the duck still and away from Ducker. As she handed the duck over to Chorn she heard a knock at the door, and she could hardly contain her excitement as she hurried to the door. When she opened it she saw Zazzalil standing there with a big smile on her face.

”Happy birthday J-mills!” Zazzalil said before pulling a party horn out of her pocket and blowing it, Jemilla laughed and shook her head.

”How long did it take you to come up with that?” Jemilla asked as she stepped back and let Zazzalil walk through the door.

”I’ve been working on that for three weeks!” Zazzalil said as she entered the house and placed the party horn into her pocket. ”But in all seriousness, happy birthday babe.” Zazzalil said as she went on her tiptoes and kissed Jemilla on the cheek, Jemilla felt her cheeks heat up and assumed she was probably blushing.

”Can we not have PDA at the birthday party please!” Molag yelled teasingly from the living room, Jemilla looked behind her at all the friends who all had grins on their faces.

”You guys are incredibly annoying.” Jemilla said as she took Zazzalil’s hand and led her to the living room. ”How long until Keeri gets here?” 

Zazzalil lifted their intertwined hands and looked at Jemilla’s watch.

”Um, her dance practice ends in twenty minutes- so maybe twenty-five?” Zazzalil said and Jemilla nodded. Zazzalil reached for the bowl of candy Molag had brought in earlier and looked at it. ”What’s in here?”

”I don't know, but it's definitely a lot of sugar.” Jemilla said and Zazzalil grabbed a handful as they sat down on the sofa.

”Good enough for me.” 

It was a few hours into the party and Jemilla looked around the room. Ducker, and Schwoopsie were all messing around as they tossed things at each other. Grunt, Emberly, Keeri and Zazzalil were talking by the window as they all ate some of the other non-gift cookies Emberly had brought. Tiblyn and Chorn were talking about the book Chorn had been reading earlier, and that's when Jemilla spotted something suspicious. SB and Molag were laughing to themselves as they looked around the room cautiously and walked into the kitchen. Jemilla stood up off the couch and went to follow them when Emberly ran over to her.

”Hey Jemilla! Do you want another cookie?” Emberly asked as she held out the place of cookies.

”Um, no that's okay. I actually need to-”

Suddenly there was a loud shriek from the kitchen that sounded like SB, all the conversations stopped and everyone looked towards the kitchen. A moment later they all ran into the kitchen, Jemilla was third to enter and what she saw was- well it was certainly something. SB was chucking water at the cake Molag had bought for Jemilla’s birthday because, for some reason, it had been set on fire. Molag ran across the room and opened a cupboard and pulled out the fire extinguisher, she ran back over to the cake and sprayed it with the foam. Eventually, the fire was put out and everyone had questions. Mostly, how the fuck did you set the entire cake on fire? And SB had an answer for that.

”Molag and I covered your cake in rubbing alcohol so we could set it on fire.” SB said.

”Okay, but that doesn't explain why you thought it was a good idea to set my cake on fire?” Jemilla said as she crossed her arms.

”Well, we thought, why have candles when the cake is the candle?” Molag said and Jemilla stared at them for a moment before bursting out into laughter. The rest of the group laughed too.

”You guys are ridiculous!”

“Don’t worry guys, I brought a spare cake because I knew something would happen to the one Molag bought. It’s in Grunt’s car, come on babe lets go get it!” Emberly said as she grabbed Grunt's hand and dragged him outside.

Eventually, the party died down and everyone except Zazzalil had left, she was currently sitting by herself and staring out the window. Jemilla took the gifts her friend had given her and placed them all in her room, deciding to organise them later she walked back out into the living room and sat down next to Zazzalil.

“Hey, you okay?” Jemilla asked as she scooted over and Zazzalil turned her head away from the window and looked at her.

“Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about stuff,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla nodded and looked out the window, Zazzalil had just been watching the cars pass by.

“How was therapy today?”

“Pretty good, he wants me to make a trauma timeline. It’s like a timeline of every traumatic event in my life and I have to go through each thing and confront it, it’s supposed to help relieve stress of something.”

“Oh, well that sounds interesting. I could help you make it if you want.”

“Really? Are you sure? It might be a little heavy.”

“I’m sure,” Jemilla said as she reached over and grabbed Zazzalil’s hand with her own good hand. “If you want help with anything, I’ll be here.”

Zazzalil smiled and leant over to rest her head on Jemilla’s shoulder, they sat in silence for a while just looking out the window. The past few weeks had been extremely peaceful in comparison to when they met, and Jemilla liked the calmness of it all. Just watching the occasional car pass and not having to worry about anything. However, that peace came to an end when Zazzalil’s head shot up out of nowhere.

“Shit, I forgot your surprise!” Zazzalil said as she stood up and Jemilla looked up at her in confusion.

“Surprise? Zazzalil what are you talking about?” Jemilla asked and Zazzalil pulled her up off the chair by her hand.

“I have a surprise for you, come on,” Zazzalil said as she dragged Jemilla to the door. “You might want to grab your jacket.”

Jemilla was still confused but just followed Zazzalil’s instruction, as she reached over and grabbed her jacket off one of the pegs Zazzalil took off her sweater revealing her suit underneath.

“You wore your suit to my birthday party?” Jemilla asked as she put on her jacket and Zazzalil took off her shoes and jeans showing the rest of her suit.

“It’s just for the surprise okay, I’d rather not wear it,” Zazzalil said as she picked her clothes up and placed them down on a stool by the front door, she pulled her mask out of her sweater pocket and slipped it on. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Jemilla said as she zipped up her jacket. “Where are we going?”

“Jemilla, do you not understand the point of a surprise?” Zazzalil asked and Jemilla shrugged. “I’m not telling you, now come here.”

“Why?” Jemilla asked as she grabbed her beanie off another peg and put it on. 

“We’re going to swing to the surprise, so you’ll have to hold on,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla took a step back.

“Oh no, I told you I hate the swinging- it makes me nauseous Zazz,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil sighed.

“We’ll be quick, please Jemilla, the surprise is super cool,” Zazzalil begged and Jemilla reluctantly agreed, she wrapped her arms around Zazzalil’s neck and Zazzalil held her with her left hand as they swung through Hatchetfied. Each time they twisted or changed direction Jemilla felt like she was going to vomit, but then finally once they ran out of buildings to swing from they landed at the edge of town by the Hatchetfield town sign.

“Is this the surprise?” Jemilla asked as her feet touched the ground and she stood up on her own. “It doesn't seem ‘super cool’.”

“No, this isn’t the surprise. Trust me, it is cool, follow me.” Zazzalil said as she led her down a path between the trees lining the road, Jemilla avoided the large branches that riddled the path and tried her best not to slip and fall. 

“How far away is this surprise?” Jemilla asked as she climbed over a large log with some help from Zazzalil.

“Not far, only a little more to go,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla was starting to wish she wore sneakers for this, once they reached a giant tree trunk blocking the path Zazzzalil lifted it up with her super-strength and allowed Jemilla to work past. Zazzalil continued to lead the way until she stopped a little ahead of Jemilla. “Okay, we’re here.”

Once Jemilla caught up to Zazzalil and stood next to her she was speechless, they were at the cliff at the edge of town.

“Woah,” Jemilla said as she walked towards the edge and looked over at the water, small rocks peaked just above the surface. 

“So is this super cool or what?” Zazzalil asked as she sat down at the edge, Jemilla joined her and shook her head in astonishment.

“Why did you choose this as the surprise?”

“Well, the first reason I brought us here is because this is where Paul and Emma had their first kiss and where they went after Paul proposed,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla smiled. “And the second reason is because you always talk about how much you like stargazing, and this is the best spot in the entirety of Hatchetfield to look at the stars.”

“Why are you the best person ever?” Jemilla asked and she hugged Zazzalil.

“I am pretty great aren’t I?” Zazzalil said, making Jemilla laugh as she pulled back. “Oh, speaking of stargazing-” Zazzalil reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box and held it out towards Jemilla. “Here’s your gift.”

“But you already got me a gift, you didn’t need to get me another one,” Jemilla said as she picked up the box and looked at it.

“I didn’t get you another one, I made you a gift,” Zazzalil said as Jemilla opened the gift to reveal a small canvas painted to look like the night sky.

“Zazzalil, this is beautiful!” Jemilla said as she stared at the painting. “You made this?”

“Don’t sound so surprised J-mills,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla shook her head. “Yeah, Grunt helped me make it. I asked him for tips on painting and I’m pretty sure I annoyed the shit out of him.”

Jemilla placed the canvas back inside the box and placed it down on her lap before turning to face Zazzalil kissing her softly, as she pulled away she grabbed her hand with her own left hand.

“Thank you, this has probably been my best birthday thanks to you,” Jemilla said and Zazzalil smiled.

“Really?”

“Totally,” Jemilla said as she turned her head to look at the stars. “You know, they’re almost as beautiful as you.”

“Shut up,” Zazzalil mumbled as she rested her head on Jemilla’s shoulders and looked up at the stars too.

“I’m serious, the stars are nothing in comparison to you,” Jemilla said and she heard Zazzalil laugh gently. “The moon, however, well the moon is miles ahead of you.”

“That’s mean,” Zazzalil said in a baby voice as she wrapped her arm around Jemilla to hold her closer. They sat in silence for a while just gazing at the stars, listening to the water beneath them and wind swirling around them. 

“Are you excited for the move to Clivesdale?” Zazzalil asked and Jemilla smiled.

“Yeah, I think it’ll be fun to start something new. Plus going to college means so much more learning.”

“What does Molag think of you going to Clivesdale?”

“Well she made it obvious she wasn’t happy with my choice, I think the first thing she said after I told her was _‘You’re going to Clivesdale? Fuck Clivesdale, why’d you want to go to that shithole?’_ ” Jemilla said, doing her best Molag voice, Zazzalil chuckled.

“Sounds like her,”

“Yeah, but she’s starting to warm up to the idea. And she’s glad you’re going with me, as well as everyone else.” Jemilla said.

“Almost everyone else,” Zazzalil said and Jemilla remembered that Keeri wasn’t going.

“Do you think you’ll be okay without Keeri? I mean you two are basically joined at the hip when you hang out.” Jemilla asked and Zazzalil shrugged.

“I’m sure I’ll be okay, we have video calls that I’ll force her to do often and hey- I’ll have you to help me through it,” 

“You sure will, and you can get to know my friends that are going better. Well except SB because you already know him pretty well.” Jemilla said as she thought back on SB telling her about how Zazzalil used to smoke with him and his friends. “I think you and Ducker will get along well,”

“Maybe, he seems a little insane. But then again I am pretty crazy.” Zazzalil said and she lifted her head to look at Jemilla. “Are you gonna miss Emberly and Grunt?” 

“I guess, but like you said we have video calls and I’ll have you to help me through it. I’m sure everything is going to be fine.” Jemilla said and Zazzalil smiled and let her head fall again, they continued to watch the stars as they shimmered and talked about anything and everything. Finally, everything was okay and they were both truly happy and really smiling. Maybe everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've reached the end of Zazzalil and Jemilla’s battle and with their story coming to a close (for now anyway) I would like to say thank you. Firstly thank you to my friends who have supported me from chapter one and all of the great criticism you have provided. Thank you to anyone who read the fic, just clicking on it and reading it the whole way through (or even just one chapter) means so much to me. Thank you to everyone who left a kudos, it is appreciated and helps me see that people are enjoying what I’m writing. And lastly, I want to thank everyone who commented, whether you commented on every chapter from the beginning or only commented once or twice thank you, I don't think I would have gotten this far without you. There are so many other people I can thank but I think that would take way too long, so I would love it if you could comment (if you always comment or have never commented) just so I can thank you individually. Everyone's support really motivated me and kept me going. I'm a little sad it's over but I may or may not have a sequel in the works, and if I did supposably have a sequel would you guys be interested? I also have ideas for other stories with Jemilla and Zazz so let me know if you're interested. And one last time, THANK YOU! Have a good day and stay safe. :D


End file.
